Good morning Bristol!
by nevermind the bollocks
Summary: Lorsqu'il est arrivé en Angleterre, Théodore Nott n'aurait jamais pensé plonger dans l'univers dépravé de ce petit lycée de Bristol. Le prochain défi sera alors d'intégrer sa nouvelle classe, et surtout, s'adapter à son nouvel environnement: fêtes à répétition, adolescence à problèmes et aventures trépidantes dans tous les sens du terme. UA sans magie. TN/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE**: Je n'ai pas encore de titre précis pour cette fic, je dois en trouver un qui ne soit pas une parole de chanson.

**RATING**: M.

**GENRE: **Romance/Friendship. UA sans magie.

**COUPLES**: Principalement Hermione/Théodore, mais aussi Hermione/Drago, Pansy/Ron, Pansy/Drago et tant d'autres. Blaise est seulement mentionné, il apparaîtra surtout dans les scènes de Théodore (en tant que meilleur ami de ce dernier) et il prendra plus d'importance à la toute fin de la fic.

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages pour les besoins de l'histoire. Pour le reste, on remercie la merveilleuse JKR.

**RESUME**: L'adolescence, période bénie où il s'agissait de faire un maximum de conneries en un minimum de temps. Où on tombe amoureux. Où on refait le monde autour d'un café. Où on tombe, pour mieux se relever ensuite.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUSE: **le voici, mon UA sans magie. J'ai eu envie de délirer sur un HP à la sauce Skins, vous savez, cette série anglaise relativement déjantée où on suit le quotidien d'ados confrontés à leurs propres problèmes, tout en formant une bande de joyeux lurons toujours prêts à faire des bêtises? Eh bien, c'est désormais chose faite. L'histoire ne se passe pas à Poudlard mais dans un petit lycée de Bristol, avec des élèves fêtards, tapageurs et adeptes de l'école buissonnière. Les persos ne devraient pas être très différents de ceux imaginés par JKR, j'ai juste décidé de caricaturer un peu certains traits de leur caractère, pour en faire une version moins aseptisée que dans les livres. Bref, ce n'est pas dans cette fic' que vous trouverez une Hermione délurée qui s'habille avec des vêtements hors de prix et qui se tape tout ce qui bouge. J'espère que mon UA vous plaira parce que je m'éclate à les écrire. Comme il y a beaucoup de personnages, chacun d'entre eux apparaîtra dans une petite scénette, oui, même ceux qui n'apparaissent de façon marginale dans les fics comme Lavande ou encore Parvati, qu'on ne voit que très peu. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review en partant x)

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE] <strong>

Six heures trente cinq. Le réveil sonna, arrachant un grognement plaintif à Théodore Nott qui enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, désireux de grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil en plus. L'adolescent se roula en boule sous les couvertures et tenta de fermer les yeux, avant de sursauter brusquement. Sans doute venait-il de prendre pleinement conscience de la gravité de la situation. Gravité, il exagérait à peine. Disons qu'aujourd'hui était son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Trop de choses avaient changé. La faute à son père. Tout était de la faute de son père de toute manière. Après tout, Théodore n'avait rien demandé à personne, il ne faisait que subir tout ça.

Le jeune homme bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en s'étirant comme un chat. Puis, tout en soupirant, il s'extirpa de ses couvertures avant d'enfiler un t-shirt. Il s'installa ensuite devant son ordinateur qu'il alluma. Patiemment, il attendit que la machine se mette en route tout en réprimant quelques bâillements supplémentaires. Il soupira à nouveau, avant de se masser la nuque, nerveusement. Les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules étaient noués comme jamais, la faute à l'anxiété. S'ils n'avaient pas déménagé, se surprenait-il à penser, sans doute n'en serait-il pas là à angoisser comme un malade en se demandant comment sa rentrée allait se passer. Enfin, Skype se lança et, les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux bruns s'étirèrent en l'ombre d'un sourire.

**Razorblade123 **is online.

Concentré, le garçon cherchait parmi sa liste de contacts et sourit encore plus large en voyant que **Blaise-le-loveur **était connecté. Un fou rire chatouilla les côtes de Théodore, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le pseudo de son meilleur ami. C'était tellement ridicule, et lorsqu'il s'avisait d'en faire la remarque, son meilleur ami ne se gênait pas pour lui dire que le sien aussi craignait un peu. Théodore haussait les épaules en se disant qu'il avait créé le sien quand ils étaient encore en troisième. La bonne excuse. Le regard ensommeillé, Théodore cliqua sur le pseudo de son meilleur ami et attendit patiemment que la fenêtre de discussion instantanée s'ouvre. Un instant plus tard, on n'entendait plus que le cliquetis régulier des touches du clavier à mesure qu'il tapait son message.

**Razorblade123: **Tu es là?

**Blaise-le-loveur: **Yep! Ça va, vieux?

**Razorblade123: **Ouep, et toi?

**Blaise-le-loveur: **Tranquille mimile! Alors, pas trop stressé pour ton premier jour?

**Razorblade123: **Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai les tripes en bouillie et envie d'aller me recoucher. J'ai une de ces flemmes, je ne raconte pas.

**Blaise-le-loveur: **haha. Ben moi, je vais me coucher, justement, je penserai à toi quand tu seras en train de plancher sur un exo de maths…quoique ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes puisque t'es un matheux en puissance.

**Razorblade123:** Connard! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour te coucher à une heure pareille? Tu es au courant qu'aujourd'hui on est jeudi et que le jeudi, on est censés avoir cours?

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Oh, mais je ne suis pas en cours, ça fait un moment que je ne vais plus à l'école. Je suis parti aux States pour la semaine, je reviens en France dimanche soir. On doit bien avoir six heures de décalage.

**Razorblade123**: Exact. En tout cas, je te maudis, toi et ta famille sur les trois générations à venir! Ce n'est pas une vie de glander alors que d'autres se tuent à la tâche. Dis, tu ne ferais pas un crochet par l'Angleterre, pour voir?

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Moi, faire une virée chez les British? Rêve! La bouffe est dégueulasse, les filles sont des thons et ils font des chichis pour rien. Cocorico, je dis!

**Razorblade123**: C'est pas si terrible, tu sais. Bon, d'accord, vu ton niveau d'anglais tu t'y perdrais un peu, mais je t'assure que c'est viable.

Théodore esquissa un sourire teinté d'amertume en repensant à tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait eus avec Blaise. Son ami, en ce moment, lui manquait atrocement. Il fallait dire que les deux garçons étaient amis depuis très longtemps, et ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés. Ils étaient comme deux frères siamois, on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils avaient l'habitude de tout faire ensemble: les devoirs -bien que le plus souvent, c'était Théodore qui faisait les devoirs de Blaise parce que ce dernier était trop cancre pour les faire de lui-même, les bêtises, ils avaient même fait de l'abri de jardin de Théodore leur QG, où il leur arrivait de se retrouver pour boire une bière, se fumer un joint et refaire le monde. Mais maintenant que Théodore était parti, il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela, déménager le QG avait été un véritable crève-cœur. Savoir que quelqu'un occupait désormais _leur _endroit avait le don de le foutre en l'air. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, il le savait.

-THEODORE! Beugla Richard, le père du garçon brun aux yeux sombres. Descends immédiatement, tu vas être en retard!

-Deux secondes, j'arrive! Répondit le principal intéressé en grognant légèrement.

Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers son ordinateur, et tapa rapidement ces quelques mots qu'il envoya à Blaise, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

**Razorblade123: **Bon, j'y vais, le _padre _est en train de gueuler. Je ne vais pas le contrarier, tu sais comment il est. Je me connecte ce soir si jamais, ça fait longtemps que je rêve de prendre ma revanche à Call of (1) ! Ce soir, heure européenne, cela s'entend.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: okay, ça roule ma poule! À ce soir!

**Razorblade123**: prépare-toi à te prendre la raclée du siècle! Bye!

**Razorblade123 is **offline.

Tout en soupirant et en récriminant, Théodore éteignit son ordinateur puis alla dans la salle de bains pour se doucher. Le garçon passa une dizaine de minutes sous l'eau brûlante sans parvenir à se réchauffer pour autant. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, avant de se traîner jusqu'au lavabo, en mode radar. Le garçon s'inspecta méticuleusement. Lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, en tout cas, rien qui ne fût pire que d'habitude, il haussa simplement les épaules et commença à se brosser les dents. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et grimaça à son reflet. Non, il ne faisait pas partie de ces garçons narcissiques qui s'adoraient trop pour leur propre bien. Bien au contraire.

En réalité, Théodore se _détestait. _Il n'aimait pas ses traits trop anguleux, son visage trop pâle, son nez trop long et ses lèvres trop fines, ni même ses cils trop longs. Il n'aimait pas non plus ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, impossibles à coiffer, qui encadraient négligemment son visage. En fait, ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui était sans aucun doute ses yeux, qui étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le bleu et le noir, donnant une étrange nuance outremer. Théodore cracha le dentifrice et se rinça la bouche, et fit une nouvelle grimace à son reflet, qui la lui rendit.

Puis, il s'habilla d'un polo noir et d'un simple jean, et enfila ses vieilles Converse noires, tellement usées qu'elles semblaient sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il mit ensuite son blouson _de motard_, comme il aimait l'appeler. Il attrapa son sac en bandoulière, plein à craquer de livres et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers, sauta lestement la dernière marche et fila dans la cuisine, où l'attendaient ses parents. Richard ne lui accorda pas un regard lorsqu'il entra, probablement trop absorbé par le journal qu'il était en train de lire. Aussi, Théodore ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer et alla directement poser un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, Meredith, qui était dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Bonjour m'man! S'exclama joyeusement le garçon.

Meredith répondit à son fils unique et adoré par un sourire tendre et sincère, avant de lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux. Théodore vadrouillait déjà dans la cuisine, à la recherche de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger pour son petit-déjeuner.

-Je t'ai fait des scones aux raisins, l'informa Meredith. J'espère que tu aimes toujours les scones aux raisons.

-Oh, merci Maman, t'es super! S'écria le garçon en s'emparant d'un sac en papier, qu'il fourra dans son sac après l'avoir inspecté brièvement pour s'assurer de son contenu. Puis, en se tournant vers Richard: Dis, Papa, tu peux me déposer au lycée avant d'aller au tribunal ou pas?

-Te déposer au lycée reviendrait à me faire faire un détour inutile. Coupa Richard, sèchement. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard à l'audience, tu comprends? Mon client ne me le pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

Théodore soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Meredith lui adressa un regard désolé. Le garçon savait que sa mère n'aurait pas hésité à le conduire à l'école, elle s'était toujours mise en quatre pour lui, malheureusement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Richard qui, en bon vieil avocat véreux qui se respectait prêtait davantage d'attention à ses clients qu'à son propre fils.

-Bon ben, c'est pas grave. Ajouta finalement Théodore, néanmoins déçu. Je prends la moto, dans ce cas.

-Fais attention à toi surtout! Le héla sa mère avant que le jeune homme ne disparaisse dans le garage.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Théodore s'empara du casque entreposé sur la machine à laver avant de le passer. Il ouvrit la porte -automatisée- du garage et poussa la moto à l'extérieur. Puis, il inséra la clé dans le contact et démarra. L'engin pétarada, ce qui fit sourire le garçon, qui tenait à sa moto comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Étant plus âgé que la moyenne -il avait redoublé une classe suite à l'accident de sa mère, dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis- il avait pu passer son permis moto et il en avait reçu une pour son anniversaire. Ses parents avaient estimé que ce serait mieux pour lui que de devoir prendre le bus, même si Meredith, au départ, s'était plutôt montrée réticente. Cela dit, depuis le temps qu'il l'avait, Théodore n'avait jamais eu d'accident et de toute manière, il conduisait prudemment. Il savait que les motards étaient plus vulnérables que les automobilistes et que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de faire le con. Alors, sans plus tarder, il se mit en route tout en pétaradant, alertant tout le quartier comme à chaque fois qu'il partait avec.

* * *

><p><strong>[HERMIONE]<strong>

_Hermione, _

_Nous ne rentrons pas ce soir. Ton père est de garde cette nuit et je pars pendant trois jours assister à un colloque et à diverses conférences. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas oublier ton rendez-vous chez le médecin de ce soir. _

_Florence. _

Hermione Granger soupira lourdement avant de chiffonner le post-it et de le jeter plus loin sur la table de la cuisine. Abattue, elle tira une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Elle n'arrivera jamais à s'habituer à la froideur de sa mère, au manque d'affection flagrant qu'elle pouvait avoir envers elle. Pas de _ma chérie _qui tienne, juste un simple _Hermione, _terriblement impersonnel. Un professeur aurait pu écrire ce mot que cela serait revenu au même. Dans cette note, il n'y avait rien qui puisse témoigner qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'une mère adressé à sa fille. _Florence. _Même la signature était limpide. Froide, distante. Cela faisait des années qu'Hermione ne l'appelait plus Maman. Juste Florence. Florence et Edward, rien d'autre. Pas Maman et Papa. Ces mots, elle les avait bannis de son vocabulaire.

La jeune femme passa une main frêle dans son abondante chevelure brune en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, légèrement contrariée. Son rendez-vous chez le médecin, disait-elle? Florence pouvait aller se faire voir. Elle n'ira pas chez son foutu médecin. Surtout pas pour se faire entendre dire qu'elle avait encore perdu du poids. Tout ça, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on enfonce davantage le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante. Hermione réprima un bâillement, puis elle s'empara nonchalamment de son téléphone portable. Elle avait reçu dans la nuit une bonne dizaine de messages. La plupart venaient de Pansy et de Drago, et les autres venaient d'Harry, de Ron, de Parvati et Lavande. Hermione sourit enfin lorsqu'elle répondit à tout le monde. En soi, elle était contente que ses amis pensent à la harceler de messages, cela prouvait qu'ils pensaient à elles. Un message cependant attira particulièrement son attention. Il venait de Lavande Brown, une de ses bonnes copines, spécialiste pour tout ce qui touchait aux potins.

_Hey Mione! J'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait t'intéresser. Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau qui arrive dans notre classe aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais Parvati et moi essayons d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. RDV au lycée pour la suite de l'enquête. Bisous bisous. _

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air attendri. Lavande et Parvati étaient comme ça, elles avaient besoin de se créer des petits suspenses pour pimenter leur vie trop tranquille. Mais Hermione se fichait bien qu'il y ait _potentiellement _un nouveau dans leur classe cette année. Il n'y avait que Lavande et Parvati pour s'extasier sur le premier garçon venu. De toute manière, comment pourrait-il l'intéresser une seule seconde puisqu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago Malefoy, son petit copain avec lequel elle était en couple depuis le collège? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'allait pas voir ailleurs si souvent, mais qu'importe, elle l'aimait quand même, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser. Masochiste, vous dites? Non, juste amoureuse. Quoique. Amoureuse et masochiste devaient forcément aller de pair. On ne pouvait pas aimer sans souffrir et le pire, c'est qu'on aimait tous ça. Hermione soupira avant de lire le dernier message laissé par Drago.

_Ma puce, je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher ce matin, désolé. On se voit au lycée. Je t'aime. _

En lisant son _je t'aime, _les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Elle adorait quand il lui disait je t'aime, même si elle savait qu'il lui mentait. Elle adorait l'intonation de sa voix, l'éclat si particulier de son regard, cette façon qu'il avait de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Quand il lui disait _je t'aime, _ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose, un chatouillis du côté de son ventre. Elle se sentait amoureuse, elle se sentait bien.

Débordante de joie, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et se mit à virevolter dans la cuisine, enchaînant quelques pas de danse tout en fredonnant. Elle se mit à inspecter les placards, pour se préparer elle-même son petit déjeuner, puisque sa mère n'avait rien daigné lui laisser. La jeune fille s'empara finalement d'un paquet de céréales et d'un bol. Elle sortit la balance et ramena son butin sur la table, toujours en papillonnant malgré la gravité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ses mains fines ouvrirent le paquet et elle pencha la boîte en carton pour en déverser le contenu dans son bol. Elle grimaça en voyant que la quantité versée excédait _largement _ce qu'elle s'était autorisée à manger, et pourtant, cela ne représentait vraiment pas grand-chose. À l'aide d'une cuillère, elle retira la moitié de ce qu'elle avait versé dans le bol, puis, une fois satisfaite, engloutit l'équivalent d'une poignée de céréales et rangea le paquet dans le placard en ayant l'impression d'avoir trop mangé.

Bon, dans la mesure où Drago était dans l'incapacité de venir la chercher ce matin, elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre le bus. Allez, se disait-elle pour s'en convaincre, ce n'était pas si terrible. Encore en pyjama, Hermione se doucha et se prépara rapidement. Elle habilla son regard d'un trait de maquillage discret et sobre, pouvant presque paraître austère et d'un peu de mascara, pour donner un peu de profondeur à son regard ambré. Elle se mit un peu de fond de teint pour se donner meilleure mine, sans trop exagérer, et entreprit de coiffer sa crinière. Quelques instants plus tard, ses boucles brunes tombaient impeccablement sur ses épaules, et semblaient douces et soyeuses. Enfin satisfaite, la jeune fille se mit une touche de parfum fruité et sucré, s'habilla d'une jupe portefeuille noire et d'un chemisier blanc tout sage, et enfila une paire de ballerines argentées. Ainsi vêtue, la demoiselle se para d'un duffle-coat anthracite, elle jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit de sa maison, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

En chemin, l'adolescente consultait ses messages. Quand elle s'était préparée, elle en avait reçu d'autres. Machinalement, Hermione composa le numéro de Pansy, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle attendit patiemment que sa meilleure amie décroche, ce que la Parkinson fit au bout de trois sonneries.

-Allô Pansy? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix incertaine. C'est moi. Hum, juste pour te dire que je vais être à la bourre ce matin…Panne d'oreiller. Je suis en route là, je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Ron et Harry en route. Tu me gardes une place au fond de la classe? Bisous.

Puis, la jeune fille raccrocha, non sans lever les yeux au ciel au passage. Pourquoi fallait-il, qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde soit en retard? Elle savait que ses amis n'étaient pas des modèles de ponctualité, mais tout de même. Elle espérait seulement que le jour où _elle _était en retard, il y en aurait au moins un qui serait à l'heure pour avertir le professeur concerné…Florence et Edward, s'ils venaient à recevoir une notification de retard de leur progéniture, ne risquaient pas d'apprécier la plaisanterie. D'autant plus qu'Hermione était d'une ponctualité qui frisait le ridicule. Le téléphone d'Hermione sonna à nouveau. Cette fois, le message était de Lavande.

_Hey Mione! Alors, on a des infos sur le nouveau. Il est bien dans notre classe et il s'appelle Théodore Nott. Franchement, on a déjà vu plus sexy comme nom, Théodore, ça fait vraiment papy. J'espère au moins qu'il sera mignon, parce qu'il est vrai qu'on manque de neuf dans le coin. Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas encore arrivée d'ailleurs, tu es sûre que ça va? Bisous. Lavande. _

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lisait le message de son amie. Lavande Brown, lorsqu'il s'agissait des garçons, ne perdait jamais le nord. Elle avait une liste impressionnante de conquêtes, tout comme Pansy d'ailleurs. Parvati était sans doute plus modérée, même si elle avait à son actif plusieurs petits copains. Et elle? Eh bien, le bilan était vite fait. Elle n'avait eu qu'un petit-ami, et elle était toujours vierge. Elle n'arrivait pas à se donner à Drago, c'était psychologiquement impossible, elle faisait toujours un blocage lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de passer à l'acte. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'il la trompait, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner sa virginité à un garçon qui la trompait ouvertement. Hermione était très vieux-jeu, sa conception de l'amour était extrêmement romanesque, digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Elle s'attirait souvent les sarcasmes de ses amies, mais elle n'en avait cure, Hermione était comme ça, elle n'était qu'une rêveuse romantique qui attendait le prince charmant, auquel elle croyait dur comme fer.

Quelque chose lui disait en son for intérieur que ce n'était pas Drago son prince charmant, mais elle faisait taire cette petite voix, elle aimait ce garçon depuis le collège, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Hermione soupira lourdement, puis elle envoya sa réponse à son ami. Une réponse qui tenait simplement à :

_Mais tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais? Sacrée toi. On se retrouve au lycée, je te raconterai. Bisous. _

Hermione secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir amer. Elle enviait parfois Lavande, qui pouvait faire tomber les garçons d'un seul claquement de doigts. Il fallait dire que son amie était belle, blonde et sportive. Son regard bleu lagon en faisait fondre plus d'un et elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Hermione, elle, se trouvait d'une banalité à pleurer. Brune, aux yeux marrons, petite et à la silhouette filiforme. Qu'y pouvait-elle si ses amies étaient tellement plus canon qu'elle? Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille qui attirait les regards, elle était simplement Hermione, la pathétique Hermione qui s'accrochait à son premier petit copain comme un naufragé à un rafiot de fortune. Il en était ainsi et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

* * *

><p><strong>[RON &amp; HARRY]<strong>

Cela faisait à peu près dix bonnes minutes que Ronald Weasley se trémoussait au rythme de la chanson débile qu'il était en train d'écouter. Le rouquin avait sur les oreilles un casque énorme qui pouvait être aisément confondu avec une paire de cache-oreilles. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, était en train de marcher à côté de lui, mains dans les poches, tout en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Pourtant, il était habitué aux bêtises de son ami, mais les faits étaient là, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, il se couvrait de ridicule, et Harry avait honte pour lui. Enfin, se disait-il pour se rassurer, il fallait juste attendre que Ron grandisse un peu. Cela faisait des années qu'ils attendaient tous qu'un tel miracle se produise, mais aucun ne perdait espoir: tous étaient persuadés que Ron n'était pas complètement irrécupérable.

-Bon, quand tu auras fini de chanter, le houspilla le garçon brun aux yeux verts, on pourra peut-être enfin songer à aller en cours.

-_Come on! _s'écria le rouquin, en tirant une grimace. Dis pas que t'es pressé d'aller retrouver Rogue, je ne te croirais pas.

-Ne me crois pas si tu veux, rétorqua Harry avec sagesse, mais tu ne crois pas qu'on a un peu abusé sur les absences et les retards ces temps-ci? L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia m'ont mis au parfum, si je ramenais un énième bulletin catastrophique, ils allaient m'expédier à St Brutus…

-Le centre pour jeunes délinquants à Londres, je sais. Compléta Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez mec, à quoi ça sert un meilleur ami si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, hein?

-Grouille toi au lieu de jacasser! Coupa Harry avec humeur, tout en pressant le pas. On a cours dans moins d'un quart d'heure!

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Grogna Ron en accélérant lui aussi l'allure. Oh, regarde! Il y a Hermione là bas. HERMIONE! Tu vois vieux, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-Cet abruti de Malefoy n'était pas censé la conduire au lycée aujourd'hui? S'enquit Harry en levant un sourcil.

-HERMIONE! S'époumona le rouquin tout en faisant des signes de sémaphore. HERMIONE!

-Tu vas nous faire repérer! Grinça Harry alors que tous les passants se retournaient sur leur passage.

Heureusement, cela fut de courte durée. Hermione Granger avait entendu les appels désespérés de son ami. Elle traversa la route qui les séparait dès le premier passage clouté, et une fois qu'elle fut près d'eux, elle les serra dans ses bras.

-Bonjour vous deux! S'écria Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée. Bien dormi?

-Super! Répondit Ron en étouffant un bâillement.

-Lendemain de fête difficile. Ricana Harry qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de son meilleur ami.

-Encore? S'indigna la sage Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne faites que ça depuis une semaine. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que vous n'arriviez en cours avec la gueule de bois.

-Et toi, tu ne t'amuses pas assez, Mione. Soupira Harry en adressant un regard tendre à son amie. Sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allée à une soirée, ou qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous ensemble dans un bar ou n'importe où ailleurs? Quand tu sors, c'est pour tes rendez-vous romantiques avec la Fouine.

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça. Siffla Hermione, légèrement menaçante. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis sortie samedi dernier avec les filles qui ont dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour me faire venir en boîte alors que je déteste ça! Sur-ce, on ferait mieux de se remettre en route, Rogue ne nous attendra pas!

La fragile et timide Hermione soupira lourdement avant de fouiller dans son sac à mains et en sortit cigarette et briquet, sous le regard interloqué de ses deux amis. La jeune femme alluma sa cigarette et tira une longue bouffée salvatrice. Elle jeta un regard peu amène aux garçons, qui la dévisageaient toujours. Oui, ça lui arrivait de fumer de temps en temps, quand elle était trop stressée et qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre. Et il était vrai qu'en ce moment elle fumait plus souvent. Elle était plus tiraillée ces jours-ci, plus tourmentée. Il fallait dire que son couple ne fonctionnait pas bien, elle savait qu'il la trompait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire, elle l'aimait trop et ça la tuait à petit feu. Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à croire en cet amour qui n'existait déjà plus. Il fallait dire que Drago était le petit ami d'Hermione depuis le collège, et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Harry et Ron soupirèrent de concert, avant de prendre chacun leur amie par les épaules.

Hermione sourit tout en tirant une taffe sur sa cigarette, et attrapa doucement la taille d'Harry. Les trois adolescents marchèrent ainsi collés serrés jusqu'au lycée. Ron avait cessé de se dandiner sur sa musique stupide, Harry avait cessé de râler, et elle…Eh bien, elle avait cessé de déprimer. Et ça, c'était beaucoup venant de sa part. Elle s'était même autorisée l'ombre d'un sourire, alors que sa cigarette se consumait lentement mais sûrement. Cela ne l'emportera pas au paradis, elle en était certaine, mais au fond elle s'en moquait. Elle pouvait bien être n'importe où, pourvu qu'elle ait avec elle ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

><p><strong>[DRAGO &amp; PANSY]<strong>

-C'était qui? Avait demandé Drago lorsque Pansy raccrocha.

La brune soupira lourdement, avant de se frotter nerveusement la nuque. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa. À la place, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était embarrassée. Pansy sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le cric caractéristique du briquet. Un instant plus tard, un vague relent de tabac flottait dans l'air: Drago venait d'allumer sa première cigarette de la journée, assouvissant un besoin urgent de nicotine. La brune détourna instantanément le regard, pour ne pas ressentir la culpabilité qui lui tordait les entrailles.

La jeune fille allongea le bras, puis, en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer le corps du grand blond allongé à côté d'elle, elle attrapa le paquet de cigarettes pour s'en allumer une à son tour. Mais même la nicotine salvatrice ne parvenait pas à apaiser l'anxiété qui la rongeait à petit feu, le poids de l'adultère pesant sur ses épaules. Elle risqua un regard vers la silhouette du jeune Malefoy et laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer, se répétait-elle sans cesse. Ça n'aurait pas dû, et pourtant, ça s'est fait. Cela faisait des semaines que Pansy ne pouvait plus se regarder en face, qu'elle se dégoûtait. Pourtant, elle recommençait, encore et encore, parce qu'elle était incapable de résister aux avances de Drago. Drago qui n'était pas pour elle, qui ne serait jamais pour elle, Drago qui était le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie.

Pansy enroula une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son index, et tira une taffe sur sa cigarette. D'ici à ce qu'elle hérite du titre de _plus grosse salope du lycée, _il n'y avait pas loin. Surtout avec des fouineuses comme Lavande et Parvati dans le coin, qui avaient des dossiers sur à peu près tout le monde. La Parkinson ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, toujours aussi tourmentée. Drago avait-il seulement eu des scrupules, avant de la baiser comme il a pu baiser toutes les autres? Non, bien sûr que non. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais de scrupules, Drago voulait, il faisait, sans se préoccuper des éventuelles conséquences que ses actes pourraient avoir. S'il s'était soucié un minimum d'Hermione, il ne se comporterait pas ainsi.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Pansy, larme qu'elle chassa d'une main rageuse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, après tout, c'était elle la fautive, c'était elle qui avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Drago. Elle en avait honte, terriblement honte, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était que le second choix, celle qui venait après. Elle avait honte, et Drago n'était même pas capable de le comprendre, ni même de l'envisager. _Un trou est un trou, n'est-ce pas? Peu importait dans le fond qu'il appartienne à la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie officielle. _Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle tira une énième bouffée sur sa cigarette. Elle frissonna lorsque Drago fit courir un index le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle serra les dents. Elle devait résister, ne pas se laisser aller à tout ce désir qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Pour elle, pour Hermione. Elle devait enfin se montrer digne du titre de meilleure amie, titre qu'elle avait allègrement bafoué depuis quelques temps déjà.

Drago s'était redressé pour écraser sa propre cigarette dans le cendrier plein. Précautionneusement, il le déplaça sur la table de nuit, avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée de la brune. Il s'amusa du frisson qui la parcourait et de l'adorable chair de poule qui naissait sur sa peau. Drago passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se montra plus offensif. Pansy ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du blond dans son cou, et malgré elle, elle bascula sa tête sur le côté, pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Elle envoya valser sa propre cigarette et ne comprit pas comment elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur les couvertures, prisonnière d'un Drago Malefoy qui la regardait comme s'il s'était agi d'une friandise. Le garçon avait apparemment encore faim, si l'on en croyait la bosse caractéristique de son caleçon. Et baiser avant d'aller en cours ne semblait pas le déranger outre-mesure.

-On va être en retard. Souffla Pansy, faiblement, alors que Drago embrassait sa peau diaphane, ses doigts tirant légèrement sur l'élastique de sa petite culotte.

-Je m'en fiche. Murmura le garçon, contre son cœur, ce qui fit sensiblement augmenter les battements du palpitant de la brune. J'avais prévu de faire une grasse-matinée aujourd'hui, pourquoi s'en priver?

-Parce que nous avons deux heures de physique avec Rogue et qu'Hermione vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir qu'elle risquait d'être en retard. Et Parvati et Lavande n'arrêtent pas de me parler du fameux nouveau qu'il y a dans notre classe et qu'elles n'ont pas encore vu.

-Raison de plus pour rester au lit. Insista Drago alors qu'il défaisait l'attache de son soutien-gorge. On redeviendra responsables dès demain, c'est promis.

Pansy ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres de Drago s'aventuraient sur son ventre plat. _Redevenir responsables dès demain. _Et ma culpabilité, alors, pensait-elle? Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant, quelque chose la poussait irrépressiblement vers Drago. Sans doute était-ce l'interdit qui les excitait tous les deux. Pansy remonta doucement sa jambe contre la hanche de son amant, prête à s'abandonner aux affres d'un plaisir qu'elle avait rarement connu avec ses autres conquêtes. Après quelques allées et venues silencieuses, elle se laissa sombrer, alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses grands yeux verts pour s'abîmer dans son cou. Évidemment, Drago ne s'aperçut de rien, et c'était tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas laisser penser qu'elle était faible, elle n'était pas faible. Elle était forte, mais incapable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes pour le moment. C'était ironique quand on y pensait, et un brin paradoxal.

Elle trembla lorsque Drago soupira son prénom, avant de se laisser choir contre sa poitrine. Pansy sanglotait tout doucement alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux du blond, se sentant encore une fois salie et indigne de son amie. Elle trembla encore lorsque Drago se retira, pour venir embrasser ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la brune ne répondait pas à ses baisers, il consentit enfin à la regarder, et vit ses joues baignées de larmes.

-Tu pleures? S'enquit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy trouva le courage de le repousser et de s'extraire du lit. Le cœur en miettes, elle s'affairait à chercher ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer la matinée au lit avec lui, elle n'en avait même plus envie tant elle était écrasée par le poids de la culpabilité.

-Pansy! Protesta Drago en l'attrapant par le poignet, tentative dérisoire de la garder auprès de lui.

Pansy se dégagea sèchement et enfila ses sous-vêtements. Sa petite robe blanche s'en suivit, ainsi que ses bas et ses talons aiguille. Elle ne disait rien, elle en était incapable. Son cœur enflait dans sa poitrine, à un point tel qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas bientôt l'étouffer. Mais qu'il l'étouffe, bordel, elle l'aurait bien mérité de toute façon. Elle n'était qu'une salope qui écartait les cuisses lorsqu'on le lui demandait gentiment. Surtout lorsque c'était Drago qui le lui demandait gentiment.

-Je…je suis désolée. Parvint-elle à articuler au prix d'un immense effort. Je…on doit arrêter ces conneries. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Si c'est à Hermione que tu penses, ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux rompre avec elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit! Protesta Pansy, proche de l'hystérie. Elle est totalement amoureuse de toi, tu vas la briser si tu fais ça. Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu la brises, c'est ma meilleure amie, tu comprends?

Sur ce, elle prit son sac à main, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien laissé dans la chambre de Drago et tituba légèrement lorsqu'elle se mit à marcher en direction de la porte. Elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée lorsque Drago tenta le tout pour le tout pour la retenir.

-Mais je t'aime!

Pansy avait envie de retourner dans son lit pour se lover tout contre lui. D'autant plus qu'il venait de lui dire _je t'aime, _et de la part de Malefoy, ce n'était pas rien. Pourtant, elle ne retourna pas en arrière, elle était déterminée à montrer qu'elle était capable de tenir ses résolutions, qu'elle n'était pas faible. Elle attendit d'avoir refermé la porte derrière elle pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin, tout en dévalant l'escalier en trombe pour sortir de cet immeuble luxueux qui, malgré sa taille plus que considérable, ne faisait que l'oppresser chaque jour un peu plus.

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE &amp; PARVATI<strong>]

.

Lavande Brown avait soupiré de soulagement en posant ses fesses sur la lunette des toilettes. _Enfin, _se disait la blonde, tandis qu'elle regardait la collection de graffitis qui placardaient la porte de la cabine où elle s'était enfermée. Ainsi, elle put voir un _Greg + Fanny _dans un cœur tremblotant, la main de celui ou celle qui l'avait dessiné avait sans doute tremblé sous le coup de l'émotion. La jeune Brown ne réalisait toujours pas que des générations d'élèves étaient passées par ici. Les toilettes, c'était un peu LE lieu du lycée, encore plus que la cafétéria ou la cour de récréation. Les filles allaient toujours se perdre ici par deux ou par trois tout en papotant. Lavande se rappelait de ces récréations passées à discuter avec Hermione, Parvati et Pansy, tout en se remaquillant et en échangeant les derniers potins. Et dire que tout ça à la fin de l'année allait se terminer pour de bon. Elle s'y refusait, elle aurait aimé être lycéenne pour toujours, elle avait peur du monde adulte, de ce qui l'attendait dehors. Et Parvati Patil, sa comparse, partageait les mêmes craintes qu'elle.

-Lavande, tu as bientôt fini? Me houspilla Parvati en tapant contre le battant de la porte.

-Deux secondes! S'écria la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. J'arrive.

-D'accord, mais dépêche toi! La pressa l'indienne, que la blonde devinait en train de pianoter sur son portable.

-Je ne savais pas que tu attendais le cours de Rogue avec autant d'impatience. Grinça Lavande tout en déroulant quelques feuilles de papier toilette.

-Ce n'est pas de Rogue dont il s'agit. Coupa Parvati, surexcitée. Mais les potins, eux, n'attendent pas.

Lavande Brown releva la tête, s'arrêtant dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Parvati venait de prononcer les mots magiques, et à présent, la blonde voulait savoir. La terminale arqua un sourcil, avant de s'essuyer tout en grommelant suffisamment fort pour que son amie l'entende:

-J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse pour me faire sortir plus vite!

-Mais non! Soupira Parvati, qui semblait soucieuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lavande avait remonté son jean taille-basse et elle fit sauter le verrou de la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, Parvati était toujours en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, et l'indienne semblait fébrile. Lavande se dirigea vers les lavabos, puis fit couler un filet d'eau froide. Elle se savonna les mains puis se les rinça. Elle se contempla dans le miroir un moment, pour vérifier si ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient toujours impeccables. Puis, machinalement, elle se mit du baume à lèvres pour éliminer les petites peaux qui commençaient à se craqueler. Dans le miroir, elle croisa le regard de Parvati. La terminale invita son amie à prendre la parole. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre, Miss Patil l'avait pressée pour qu'elle sorte, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose. Quelque chose de valable, cela s'entend.

-J'ai la certitude que Drago trompe Hermione avec Pansy. Lâcha la fouineuse dans un souffle.

La blonde se redressa, et se tourna lentement vers son acolyte, en arquant un sourcil intrigué. Cela intriguait la jeune fille d'autant plus que l'indienne se trompait rarement. L'une et l'autre étaient infaillibles question ragots, et si Parvati disait que Drago trompait Hermione avec Pansy, cela sentait vraiment mauvais. Cela signifiait concrètement que l'apocalypse menaçait au sein de leur petit groupe, et ça, la blonde ne pouvait le tolérer. Voilà pourquoi Lavande ne voulait pas y croire. Drago, tromper Hermione avec Pansy? _Impossible. _

Pendant longtemps, aux yeux de la terminale, Drago et Hermione formaient le petit couple parfait. Pas une dispute, pas de mélodrames, pas de mensonges. Ils étaient glamour et amoureux, parfaits à deux et rien ni personne ne pouvaient y changer quoi que ce soit. Puis, Drago a commencé à tromper Hermione. Une fois. Deux fois. Ses parties de jambes en l'air avaient vite fait le tour du lycée. Hermione l'avait su, et cela l'avait beaucoup peinée. Euphémisme. Elle avait été effondrée en l'apprenant. Mais elle avait accepté. Elle avait accepté, et ils continuaient, envers et contre tout. Une telle attitude dégoûtait Lavande, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'Hermione échappe aux griffes de ce salaud.

-Et comment tu le sais? Demanda simplement Lavande, dont le cœur s'était contracté douloureusement.

-La petite Ginny Weasley les a vus à la fête d'Harper. Grinça Parvati, le regard mauvais. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, ils étaient en train de se rouler des pelles, et que Drago soit en couple n'avait pas l'air de les déranger outre mesure.

-Pansy ne ferait jamais ça à Hermione…commença la blonde, la bouche sèche. je veux dire…Hermione est sa meilleure amie, elles se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps. Ça doit forcément être une erreur. Je sais que Drago est un salaud…Mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à tromper Hermione avec sa meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu te voiles la face? Soupira Parvati en textotant distraitement. De toute évidence, le couple d'Hermione et Drago n'est plus ce qu'il était, quand vas-tu enfin l'admettre?

-Tu sais quoi? Coupa Lavande, d'un ton un peu trop abrupt. On devrait _enquêter _au lieu d'avancer quoi que ce soit. Hermione nous en voudrait à mort si on s'avise de se mêler de son couple.

-J'ai une preuve! S'écria Parvati, apparemment pas décidée à abandonner l'affaire. Drago était censé rejoindre Hermione chez elle pour la conduire ensuite au lycée. D'après les messages que m'a envoyés Hermione, Drago n'est apparemment pas venu, et devine quoi. Pansy n'est pas encore arrivée, et personne ne l'a vue aujourd'hui, pas plus que Drago. Il suffit de dire qu'on les cherche pour que les langues se délient.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu es allée prétexter? S'indigna Lavande, poings sur les hanches. Puis, elle imita Parvati en prenant une voix haut perchée: _Bonjour, je cherche désespérément Drago/Pansy/Les deux -rayez la mention inutile- vous ne sauriez pas où ils sont? Drago était censé m'aider à faire mon DM de maths, et je dois le rendre dans deux heures…Oh mais suis-je bête, il est de notoriété publique que Drago Malefoy est un branleur, qu'il préfère courir les jupons plutôt que de bosser sur ses cours, alors je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas vu Pansy? Parce que si on la trouve elle, on aura peut-être plus de chances de le trouver lui? _

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Répliqua l'indienne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée que son amie la singe de la sorte.

Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, faisant se retourner les deux filles. Pansy se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux rougis et les cheveux défaits. La brune adressa un signe de la main timide à ses amies, avant de se diriger vers les lavabos. Elle posa son sac sur le bord, en sortit sa trousse de maquillage et commença à se redonner figure humaine -ce qui n'était pas du luxe, puisque son fard avait coulé. Avait-elle pleuré?

-Dis-donc Pansy, l'interpella Parvati, avec un sourire mielleux, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu veux en parler?

-Non, merci. Renifla la Parkinson en se remettant du mascara. Au fait les filles, Hermione m'a appelée pour dire qu'elle risque d'être en retard. Hermione, en retard, rendez-vous compte, il va neiger! Enfin, elle m'a dit de faire passer le message, au cas où une d'entre nous arriverait à l'heure au cours de Rogue…

-C'est moi, grogna Lavande avec humeur, ou bien tout le monde semble étrangement préoccupé par l'idée d'être en retard aujourd'hui? Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais personne n'en a rien à branler d'habitude, d'arriver en retard en cours.

-Oh, ça doit être l'arrivée du nouveau qui les émoustille autant. Éluda Pansy en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, vous avez réussi à avoir des infos?

-Aucune. Soupira la blonde, agacée par le comportement surfait de Pansy. On sait juste qu'il s'appelle Théodore Nott, et qu'il est français.

-Facebook. Dit simplement la Parkinson, en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

-Quoi Facebook? S'enquit Parvati, perplexe.

-Mais oui! S'impatienta Pansy en prenant le téléphone de Parvati qui émit un grognement de protestation. Tu as internet là-dessus?

-Ouais. Grogna l'indienne. Surtout ne te gêne pas, c'est libre-service.

-Tant mieux! Persifla la brune avant de pianoter vigoureusement sur l'écran tactile.

Lavande jeta un regard peu amène à celle qui s'arrogeait le titre de meilleure amie d'Hermione. Pansy n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, elle était un peu pâle, ses cheveux défaits -elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les peigner, ses vêtements avaient été enfilés à la va-vite et son bas noir était déchiré au genoux. Mais la brune ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper, bien trop captivée par sa recherche.

-Son nom? Demanda Pansy, le regard brillant de malice.

-Théodore Nott. Lâcha Lavande à contre-cœur.

-T'écris ça comment?

-Théodore, comme ça se prononce. Et _Nott_, N-O-T-T. Tu trouves quelque chose?

-ça y est! S'enthousiasma Parkinson. Venez-voir.

Les filles se rassemblèrent alors autour de la jeune fille, allongeant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose sur l'écran minuscule de Parvati. Elles avaient sous les yeux la page Facebook du jeune homme, avides d'en savoir plus. Elles étudièrent un moment la photo de profil, qui représentait le fameux Théodore assis au sol, appuyé contre un mur, vêtu d'un simple jean troué aux genoux et d'un maillot vert d'une obscure équipe de football.

-il n'est pas mal! Gloussa Parvati, en jetant un regard quémandeur à ses comparses, impatiente de connaître leurs avis.

-Pas mon genre. Coupa Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela dit, il est mignon. Il a quelque chose de…mystérieux.

-Ouais, commenta Lavande, avec enthousiasme. C'Est-ce qui m'a frappée dans son regard, il a l'air d'avoir du vécu.

Puis, elle montra la cigarette que le garçon tenait entre ses doigts.

-Au moins, on sait qu'il fume. On a d'autres infos?

-Ouais. Confirma Pansy en baissant le curseur. Il est né un 18 décembre 1993, il a dix-huit ans passés, il est célibataire. Ses grandes passions sont le dessin, les jeux vidéo, le basket, le foot, le judo, la musique, la moto, Nietzsche et Marx sont les personnes qui l'inspirent, et son groupe de musique préféré sont les Red Hot Chili Peppers. Il bosse apparemment en tant que serveur dans un pub dans le centre-ville.

-Nietzsche et Marx. Commenta Parvati en grimaçant. Drago serait là, il serait déjà en train de pousser des hauts cris en disant que c'est un _foutu _communiste.

-Il n'y a rien de précisé quant à ses opinions politiques. Reprit Pansy, n'ayant apparemment pas relevé le fait que Parvati avait clairement mentionné Drago. On verra bien de toute façon, selon les lieux et les personnes qu'il fréquente. Enfin, s'il travaille, je ne donne pas cher payé du reste.

-Il _travaille? _hoqueta Parvati, horrifiée par une telle perspective. Mais…Enfin…il ne doit pas être pas bien riche alors. Laisse tomber, ça veut dire que ce type est un looser.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Soupira Pansy avant de refermer les pages Internet et de rendre son téléphone à Parvati. Bon, les filles, on y va? Sinon, on va se faire arracher la tête.

-Tu as oublié de te coiffer. Souligna Lavande, en arquant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai tout le loisir de le faire après. Rétorqua Pansy, avant de se diriger vers la sortie des toilettes d'un pas de conquérant.

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent en soupirant, puis elles s'engouffrèrent à la suite de Pansy, prêtes à affronter leur pire cauchemar: deux heures de physique avec Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE &amp; HERMIONE] <strong>

Théodore arriva devant le lycée à huit heures moins cinq. Il venait à peine d'arriver que déjà, il se faisait remarquer. Tous les regards convergeaient vers ce jeune motard que personne n'avait jamais vu dans les parages. Le jeune garçon posa la béquille à terre et descendit de la moto. Il mit l'antivol et fourra ses clés dans la poche de son blouson. Le jeune homme enleva son casque et partit avec sous le bras. Tous les élèves encore présents dans la cour le dévisageaient, et cela gênait le français qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Il consulta sa montre et réalisa qu'il lui restait environ cinq minutes pour fumer une cigarette avant d'aller en classe, ce qui était largement suffisant. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres trop fines et l'alluma. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à allumer complètement sa cigarette. Le jeune homme soupira de bonheur en sentant la nicotine faire le trajet de sa bouche à ses poumons. Il recracha un nuage de fumée blanchâtre et presque aussitôt, il s'empressa de tirer une nouvelle taffe sur sa clope.

D'une seule main, il extirpa l'emploi du temps qu'il avait soigneusement plié de son blouson. Emploi du temps qui à présent était tout chiffonné. Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de le déplier pour le consulter. Il commençait par deux heures de sciences physiques avec le professeur Rogue, en salle 23. D'accord. Soit. La physique-chimie ne le dérangeait absolument pas, cela faisait même partie de ses cours préférés. Il fallait dire qu'il adorait les sciences, mais aussi la philosophie, parce que cette dernière ouvrait l'esprit à des réflexions plus profondes. Il allait poursuivre la lecture de son emploi du temps, quand son attention fut détournée. C'est là qu'il vit Hermione Granger pour la première fois.

La jeune fille était accompagnée d'un grand dadais roux et d'un brun à lunettes. Elle riait aux éclats, alors que le brun lui posait un baiser sur la joue. Elle était radieuse, elle dégageait quelque chose que Théodore ne parvenait pas à identifier. Quoiqu'il en fût, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, il semblait littéralement captivé par ce rire qui résonnait au fond de lui comme mille clochettes, mais aussi par ce sourire qui le laissait légèrement rêveur. Théodore la trouvait vraiment jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns frisés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un adorable visage en cœur et des traits harmonieux, qui s'agençaient parfaitement avec le reste. Il détaillait sa bouche rosée, son petit nez rond et sa taille de guêpe. Elle était peut-être un peu maigre, mais elle avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait, en plus d'être dotée d'une élégance toute naturelle.

Théodore ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette apparition, qu'il pourrait presque qualifier de divine. Son cœur, qu'il pensait éteint se mit à battre dans sa poitrine, et à accélérer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle s'approchait. Nerveusement, il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres pour en tirer une nouvelle taffe salvatrice. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder comme il le faisait, c'était mal, c'était inapproprié. Surtout, s'il continuait à la fixer ainsi, il courait droit à la catastrophe. Il regarda ailleurs alors que la jolie brune continuait d'approcher, escortée par ses deux amis. Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparait encore, et Théodore commit l'erreur de la regarder à nouveau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois. Théodore put ainsi remarquer qu'elle avait de beaux yeux ambrés, des yeux à travers lesquels transparaissait toute son innocence, toute sa candeur. La jeune fille le dévisageait, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Théodore, instantanément, s'alarma. Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage, hormis cette cicatrice qu'il avait à la joue qui était susceptible d'attirer son attention? La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et émit un léger rire gêné. Elle passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux et rosit légèrement. Le garçon, en retour, piqua un fard. Les yeux de la demoiselle brillaient étrangement. Elle pouffa à nouveau, et son cœur à lui bondit de façon dérangeante. Il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde que sa cigarette continuait à se consumer. Le garçon roux surgit à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux frisés pour la houspiller:

-Hermione, tu viens?

Puis, le rouquin sembla comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de se ressaisir et de jeter un regard en coin à son ami à lunettes, qui arborait la même expression toute aussi effarée. Théodore, lui, n'en fut que plus troublé. Le prénom de la jeune fille résonnait dans sa tête comme une douce mélodie. _Her-mi-one. _Il en savourait chaque sonorité, il se le répétait en boucle, comme pour le mémoriser, et trouva sa réaction stupide. _Merde, merde, merde! _Il était en train de s'enticher d'une fille dont il connaissait juste le prénom, et c'était mauvais. Si Blaise avait été là, il se serait moqué de lui, c'était certain.

-Hermione! S'impatienta le rouquin en la tirant par le bras, on va être en retard!

En retard? Théodore cligna des yeux. Il devait être huit heures passées, non? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus, à dire vrai, il avait perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Il n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard du doux visage de la belle Hermione, qui le fixait à son tour. Elle se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, légèrement troublée.

-Quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait une voix très légère, douce et harmonieuse, comme une caresse. Théodore allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, en ayant l'impression que, quoiqu'il puisse lui dire, il aurait de toute façon l'air stupide. D'ailleurs, il en avait presque oublié comment il s'appelait. _Et merde! _pensa-t-il, légèrement rageur. Il se pinça les lèvres, avant de murmurer tout doucement, avec un fort accent français:

-Théodore. Théodore Nott.

Hermione s'autorisa à sourire. Son regard s'était éclairé lorsqu'il s'était présenté. C'était lui. Théodore Nott, le nouveau dont les filles parlaient depuis ce matin. Elle avait croisé son regard et elle s'était immédiatement sentie apaisée, comme si le simple fait de s'être plongée dans ses yeux si bleus avait eu le don de la guérir de tous ses maux. C'était _lui. _Lui qui avait réveillé ce drôle de sentiment en son for intérieur, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle était littéralement captivée par son visage anguleux, son regard doux et chaleureux, son sourire craquant. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur son manteau, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à nouveau. Ce matin, elle se moquait éperdument du soi-disant nouveau qui allait être dans leur classe, à présent, elle était en train de changer d'avis. Elle se perdait dans ses prunelles céruléennes, son regard dessinait le contour de ses lèvres fines, et s'attarda sur la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, une cicatrice qu'elle avait envie de caresser du bout des doigts. La balafre n'enlevait rien à son charme, bien au contraire, il n'en paraissait que plus mystérieux, que plus attirant encore.

-Je suis ravie de te connaître, Théodore Nott. Bienvenue à Roundview(2) .

Elle lui tendit alors la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. En tant que reine du lycée, elle se devait d'accueillir les nouvelles têtes, même si c'était quelque chose qui la gonflait. Elle n'avait jamais réclamé ce titre, elle aurait préféré rester dans l'ombre plutôt qu'être une pseudo-célébrité. Elle pouvait remercier Drago pour cela, pour lui, elle avait renoncé à son anonymat, à sa tranquillité. Théodore sourit franchement, avant de s'emparer de cette main tendue pour la serrer doucement. L'un comme l'autre frémirent au contact de leurs peaux, et se dévisagèrent à nouveau, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Et seuls, ils l'étaient, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, leurs regards qui refusaient de se lâcher, cette main qu'il gardait tendrement serrée dans la sienne et que la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir retirer. La poignée de main dura longtemps, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des élèves qui avaient assisté à l'étrange scène. À regret, Théodore lâcha la main d'Hermione qui détourna les yeux, brisant leur échange de regards.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Ainsi, cet endroit s'appelle _Roundview? _C'était étrange, comme nom. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les lycées _Alfred de Musset _qu'il connaissait dans son pays. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, à Bristol, le garçon brun aux yeux bleus s'autorisa un sourire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, en tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Il faut dire que cette fic' est différentes par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude dans la mesure où je n'ai plus trop l'habitude d'écrire à la troisième personne. Disons que j'ai opté pour un point de vue omniscient afin de pouvoir retranscrire au mieux les pensées et les émotions de chacun des personnages, ce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire en rédigeant à la première personne du singuler x) Cela dit, les prochains chapitres devraient être davantage dans l'esprit <em>Skins, <em>trash, décalés, parfois vulgaires, le rating n'est pas aussi élevé pour rien =) Je n'ai pas encore prévu de rythme de publication, j'écrirai cette fic selon mes envies, et selon l'avancement du _fils prodigue, _qui avance tout de même très bien. (entre 9 et 10 chapitres sont écrits à ce jour.) Alors, à bientôt pour la suite, et surtout, re-view-ez, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

_**Notes explicatives: **_

(1) _Call of_: abréviation souvent utilisée par les _geeks _pour désigner le jeu vidéo _Call of Duty. _

(2) _Roundview: _Nom du lycée où se déroule la série Skins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de Would You Be Happier. J'aurais voulu terminer le chapitre 9 du _Fils prodigue _tout en sachant que j'en étais arrivée presque à la fin, mais mon inspiration et mon envie n'ont pas du tout pris cette direction. J'avais commencé à écrire un début de chapitre mais ce dernier ne me plaisant pas, je l'ai simplement effacé pour recommencer. Et là, l'inspiration a fusé, je l'ai commencé hier matin pour le finir ce soir, des fois j'ai de telles facilités à écrire que ça en devient déconcertant. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues, et les mises en alerte malheureusement plus nombreuses x) J'espère néanmoins que ceux qui me suivent sans reviewer vont le faire d'ici les prochains chapitres. Merci encore et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures, j'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue pour publier la suite. Bisous!

* * *

><p><strong>[HARRY]<strong>

.

C'était tout en soupirant que le garçon brun aux yeux verts était rentré dans la salle de cours du professeur Rogue, sous le regard peu amène de ce dernier. Harry avait tout simplement haussé les épaules. Il savait bien que _Snappy _ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, et ce depuis la seconde, et alors? Y avait-il seulement lieu d'en faire une affaire d'état? Celui que l'on appelait le Survivant alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, suivi de Ron tandis qu'Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Pansy. La brune accueillit Hermione avec un faible sourire, que sa meilleure amie lui rendit. Parvati et Lavande s'étaient mises à chuchoter vivement tout en regardant en direction de Drago, qui textotait nonchalamment. Le train-train habituel, en somme.

Harry jeta un regard chargé de mépris au blond peroxydé, que le duo appelait tendrement la Fouine, non sans s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione. Il pouvait bien se permettre de textoter autant qu'il voulait, Rogue était son parrain, il bénéficiait d'une sorte d'immunité qui l'empêchait de se faire punir et/ou coller. Ce qui, et les autres étaient d'accord sur ce point était totalement révoltant. Hermione s'arrêta de bavarder avec Pansy puis prit pensivement son stylo-bille, tout en glissant un regard du côté de Théodore, le nouveau, qui était dans les rangs du milieu, et seul. Le garçon semblait très captivé par ce qu'il était en train de gribouiller sur son cahier. Ron sembla avoir remarqué le regard insistant de son amie puisqu'il venait de donner un coup de coude au Survivant, qui sursauta légèrement.

-Mais t'es malade! Siffla Harry en jetant un regard effaré à Ron.

-Tu as vu comment ils se sont regardés? Répétait le rouquin pour la énième fois, complètement sidéré. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils n'y avait qu'eux sur terre, je te jure, c'était flippant!

-Oui Ron, je sais. Soupira Harry avec lassitude.

-Qui regardait qui? S'enquit soudain Lavande en se retournant carrément, intéressée par la conversation.

-Je te jure Lavande, tu viens de louper un grand moment…commença Ron.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. Il venait d'être interrompu par un coup de coude de la part d'un Harry agacé. Lavande arqua un sourcil, pressée de connaître la suite. Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, dès qu'il s'agissait de ragots, et plus particulièrement de la vie sentimentale d'Hermione et Drago, les commères étaient tout de suite très intéressées.

-D'anthologie. Finit le jeune Weasley, ignorant l'avertissement de son ami, alors que les yeux de Lavande s'étaient mis à briller.

-Tu vas arrêter d'en faire tout un plat? Grogna Harry, de plus en plus agacé par la conversation. Elle l'a regardé, il l'a regardée, et alors, ça ne veut rien dire, ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer, puis Hermione est en couple, alors tu penses..

-Justement, moi je dis que c'est le coup de foudre! S'extasia Ron, arrachant un gloussement à Lavande qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

-Je croyais qu'Hermione te plaisait? Glissa Harry avec une lueur amusée dans son regard émeraude.

-Ben…en fait…c'est que…je suis passé à autre chose, voilà. Et si cela peut faire bisquer Malefoy, je prends, même si c'est avec un autre type. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas la rendre cocue, si elle se casse avec Théodore, il n'aura eu que ce qu'il mérite.

Le portable d'Harry vibra. Le brun s'en saisit immédiatement. Il remarqua qu'il avait deux messages en attente. Le premier était de Ginny, qui le harcelait pour savoir s'il était dispo après les cours, et le second était d'Hermione, qui était juste devant lui et, par la même occasion, pouvait entendre la discussion de là où elle était. Et ce, d'autant plus que Ron parlait fort.

_Merci._

Un simple merci, rien d'autre. Harry sourit devant le message de son amie. Il lui semblait normal de prendre sa défense, surtout si Hermione, tout comme Théodore d'ailleurs, risquaient d'avoir des ennuis si cette petite histoire venait à s'ébruiter. Mais en son for intérieur, le Survivant savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'escrimer à protéger ce secret, qui tenait plutôt du secret de polichinelle. En effet, quelques élèves étaient présents dans la cour au moment où Hermione et Théodore s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, aussi n'importe qui était susceptible de répandre des rumeurs annonçant la fin prochaine du couple Drago/Hermione, et ce, simplement en raison d'un nouveau venu s'ajouter à l'équation déjà complexe.

Harry glissa à son tour un regard vers le fameux Théodore, toujours absorbé parce qu'il dessinait sur son cahier. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Rogue ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il n'était qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres, et accessoirement, un de plus à enquiquiner. Fort heureusement, l'irascible professeur de physique-chimie ne l'avait pas envoyé au tableau pour qu'il puisse se présenter, c'était toujours ça de pris. N'empêche que Harry le plaignait particulièrement, lui, d'être au centre de l'attention des élèves de Roundview Collège. Le Survivant se sentait particulièrement compatissant envers son nouveau camarade.

Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione. Drago se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose et elle gloussa doucement. Puis, elle jeta un nouveau regard vers Théodore, et ne broncha plus. Harry s'amusait de l'attitude enfantine de son amie. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, et surtout pas un petit ami comme Drago Malefoy. Peut-être que la fouine avait su faire son bonheur tout ce temps, mais Harry estimait qu'il était peut être temps de passer à autre chose, de faire le deuil de cet amour qui commençait à s'éteindre peu à peu. Hermione ne se confiait pas souvent à ce sujet, au demeurant tabou et bien trop douloureux, mais Harry savait bien qu'une telle situation la tuait à petit feu, il suffisait de voir le regard triste qu'elle adressait à Drago de temps à autres pour le comprendre. Harry s'empara à son tour de son portable, puis il envoya un message à Hermione.

_Tu sais, si tu ressens le besoin de te confier, je suis là._

Lorsqu'elle reçut le message, Hermione se retourna pour lui sourire. Harry le lui rendit discrètement. Puis, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le professeur Rogue, qui était en train d'approfondir les bases de la chimie organique que les élèves étaient censés avoir acquises l'an dernier -chose peu évidente puisque la plupart des Terminale ici présents détestaient la chimie organique, bien qu'ils eurent été dans une filière scientifique.

Harry soupira lourdement en rajustant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. La voix quelque peu soporifique de son professeur lui donnait une cruelle envie de piquer du nez, d'autant plus que la veille, il n'avait dormi que très peu. Ce n'était pas tout de faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin, encore fallait-il être capable de tenir le coup le lendemain, eu égard la sacrée gueule de bois dont-ils avaient écopé et la bouffe ignoble de la cantine qu'ils allaient devoir ingurgiter à midi. L'estomac de Ron gronda bruyamment, arrachant un sourire moqueur au brun aux yeux verts. Oui, songeait-il, irrésistiblement amusé, il serait peut-être temps d'engloutir quelque chose, ce matin, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner, s'étant réveillés bien trop tard. Et d'avoir subi les sermons incessants de Molly leur avait coupé l'appétit.

-J'ai faim. Grogna Ron, alors que son estomac émettait une nouvelle plainte.

-Il te reste environ trois heures et demi à attendre avant le repas. S'esclaffa Harry, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de son meilleur ami.

Qui aime bien, châtie bien disait le dicton. Les remarques que faisaient Harry à Ron étaient presque toujours gentilles, le garçon à lunettes ne se montrait jamais cruel et injuste. En revanche, Malefoy ne pouvait pas se prévaloir d'un tel privilège, le blond subissait les railleries incessantes des deux compères, lequel ripostait par des coups bas et des insultes gratuites. Hermione était fatiguée de la guéguerre entre ses meilleurs amis et son petit copain, mais maintenant, elle ne s'en mêlait plus, estimant que les trois garçons étaient en théorie suffisamment grands pour faire la part des choses et prendre eux-mêmes les décisions qui semblaient s'imposer. Le portable d'Harry se remit à vibrer, et presque aussitôt, Ron se mit à toussoter pour en cacher le bruit. C'était vraiment peine perdue, parce que le temps que Ron mettait à cracher ses poumons, le professeur Rogue avait eu vite fait de les repérer. Cela étant, il ne disait rien, les deux compères affichant une façade lisse et angélique qui arrivait à tromper presque tout le monde, à quelques exceptions près. Sitôt que Rogue eût repris sa litanie, Harry s'empara de son portable et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir, signé Lavande.

_C'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi Ron dit qu'on a loupé un grand moment d'anthologie? C'est vrai qu'Hermione aurait des vues sur le nouveau? Vous m'en avez dit à la fois trop et pas assez._

Harry soupira lourdement. Il se doutait bien que la commère allait revenir à la charge, tôt ou tard. Le brun entreprit méticuleusement de répondre à la blonde, qui attendait impatiemment son message.

_Mais laissez-les tranquilles, il n'y a pas lieu d'en faire une affaire d'état. Il est trop tôt pour s'avancer de quoi que ce soit, on ferait mieux de surveiller l'évolution de tout ça au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives._

Le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'éclaircissait la gorge le fit instantanément lever la tête, alors que la classe entière semblait retenir son souffle. L'ombre de Rogue planait jusqu'au dessus d'Harry, qui bien évidemment ne l'avait pas vu arriver, trop absorbé par l'écriture de son texto. Le brun aux yeux verts déglutit lorsqu'il vit la stature de son professeur détesté le dominer entièrement, et ne comprit pas davantage ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il prononça la sentence:

-Puisque mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, vous aurez tout le loisir de le suivre depuis le couloir. Potter, prenez vos affaires et sortez de cette classe immédiatement. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Weasley. Il va de soi que la directrice en sera informée dans les plus brefs délais. Les autres, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est un hydrocarbure saturé?

À la surprise générale, la main du nouveau se leva, timidement. Presque aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers le grand brun ténébreux, que Rogue sembla remarquer pour la première fois. Menaçant, l'ombre s'avança vers le jeune français, qui, loin d'être intimidé, soutint le regard de l'irascible professeur de physique-chimie. Théodore dégageait un charisme et une assurance certains, qui incitaient automatiquement au respect. Neville Londubat regardait alternativement Théodore et Rogue.

-Oui, monsieur…? S'enquit le professeur, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de son nouvel élève.

-Nott, professeur. Théodore Nott. Se présenta notre nouveau camarade, arrachant un rictus sardonique à leur cher _Snappy._

-Théodore, pouvez-vous me rappeler la définition d'un hydrocarbure saturé?

-Les hydrocarbures, commença Théodore, d'une voix forte et assurée, se divisent en deux catégories, les hydrocarbures saturés et les hydrocarbures non-saturés. La première catégorie se divise elle-même en deux sous-catégories, les alcanes, et les cycloalcanes. Les hydrocarbures saturés sont aussi nommés alcanes, et ils sont saturés dans le sens où ces molécules ont des liaisons simples, ne sont pas cycliques et ont une formule brute de type CnH2n+2. Par exemple, pour le méthane, il n'y aura qu'un atome de carbone, ce qui fait que sa formule brute sera CH4.

-Ceci est une excellente réponse, les autres, prenez-en de la graine! S'écria le professeur Rogue tandis que Ron et Harry étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la salle de classe étouffante, sous le regard désolé de l'ensemble de la classe. Harry soupira en se disant que StBrutus lui pendait au nez à cause d'un imbécile pareil. Mais en sortant, le brun aux yeux verts crut déceler dans le regard d'Hermione une étincelle particulière, alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur Théodore Nott, celui qui avait réussi à rabattre le caquet de l'odieux professeur Rogue dès son premier jour de classe. Harry aurait pu jurer l'avoir vue sourire, ce qui l'aurait comblé de joie à son tour si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Une fois que les garçons furent dans le couloir, Ron explosa.

-Non mais attends! S'écria le rouquin, scandalisé. Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi cet abruti de Malefoy n'a aucun avertissement quand _lui _envoie des SMS à tour de bras, peut-on m'expliquer, hein? Si ce n'est pas du favoritisme, ça, je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle.

-On devrait avoir l'habitude avec le temps. Éluda Harry en levant les épaules. C'est juste que je vais devoir préparer une défense en béton armé d'ici ce soir si je ne veux pas me faire étriper par l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, ils en seraient capables.

-C'est moche. Commenta Ron. D'autant plus que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es son souffre douleur puisque tu ne lui as rien fait! C'est de l'acharnement, je dis!

-C'est injuste mais on n'y peut rien. Répliqua Harry avec sagesse. Puisqu'on a la dalle et deux heures de libre, pourquoi n'irait-on pas faire un petit tour au Starbucks pour ravitailler les stocks d'ici ce midi?

-Bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Ron, sauf que…je suis fauché.

-Pas grave, je t'avance le petit dej', c'est pour toutes les fois où je suis venu dormir chez toi après une soirée bien arrosée.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé. Grogna Ron qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui avance quoi que ce soit et mette ainsi en avance le fait qu'il était pauvre.

Néanmoins, le roux suivit son ami sans protester davantage, s'imaginant d'ores et déjà en train de s'empiffrer de muffins au chocolat.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PANSY<strong>]

.

La brune soupirait toutes les cinq minutes, tout en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Pansy Parkinson détestait la chimie organique, et cela n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant, bien au contraire. Déjà, les formules en n+1 lui inspiraient horreur et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas soupirer une fois encore. Déjà qu'Harry et Ron venaient de se faire virer de la salle de classe, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de suivre le même chemin -question de bon sens, bien que ce n'était pas sa mère qui allait râler. L'avantage -ou non- d'avoir des parents qui se foutaient totalement de leurs rejetons. Pansy pouvait bien se faire renvoyer de l'école que cela n'affecterait en rien sa mère qui avait l'âge mental d'une adolescente attardée, et encore, Pansy était gentille.

La brune sortit de sa torpeur lorsque son portable vibra, elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Mais Pansy ne le consulta pas, trop occupée à mater son voisin de gauche, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, au nez et à la barbe de la pauvre Hermione qui était bien trop absorbée le cours pour s'en apercevoir. Pansy se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle attrapa le stylo sur sa table non pas pour écrire mais pour jouer avec, histoire de s'occuper un tant soit peu les mains. Parce que Pansy était fébrile, on aurait eu vite fait de déceler l'anxiété qui l'avait alors prise. N'y tenant plus, elle s'empara de son téléphone en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire repérer et consulta ses messages. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le message était de Ron. Pansy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement gênée. Voilà des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas reçu un seul message de Ron, et celui-ci revenait dans le décor, comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça. La brune passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et ouvrit le message, pour venir à bout de ce mystère qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

_Hey Pansy, nous sommes partis au Starbucks avec Harry, ça te dirait de venir nous rejoindre? Ne dis pas que le cours de Rogue te passionne, je ne te croirais pas!_

Pansy sourit faiblement tout en se laissant aller à sa lecture. Décidément, Ron ne la connaissait que trop bien. Et il savait qu'il suffisait de faire des propositions pareilles pour qu'elle soit tentée. Et elle avait envie d'un cafe latte et d'autres gourmandises qui allaient mettre à mal son régime. Mais pour l'heure, elle s'en fichait, elle qui n'avait pas petit-déjeuné ce matin, elle estimait que cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice de s'empiffrer un peu. La brune jeta un regard en coin au professeur Rogue, qui continuait à déblatérer sa litanie. Elle soupira en pensant qu'au moins, ledit Nott avait créé un tant soit peu d'animation en ramenant sa science. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un Monsieur-je-sais-tout, qui se permettait de prendre les autres de haut en raison de leur ignorance, un intello coincé qui ne devait rien faire d'autre de sa vie à part étudier, nonobstant la bécane qui était garée devant l'établissement et qui était attachée à un lampadaire à l'aide d'un antivol.

D'autant plus que Nott avait _vraiment _la tête de l'emploi. D'accord, il était plutôt mignon, il était grand quoiqu'un peu gringalet. Mais, et c'était le détail qui tuait vraiment tout, il avait des lunettes sur le nez, _des lunettes, _nom dieu! Un cliché vivant, en somme. Mais Pansy ignorait que Théodore ne portait ses lunettes tout le temps, alors, elle se permettait de critiquer, comme elle savait si bien faire. Bien que tous ceux qui portaient des lunettes n'étaient pas des intellos en puissance, Harry en était la preuve vivante. Mais le simple fait que Théodore avait ouvert sa gueule en cours et fait son petit discours avait suffi pour le cataloguer. Et c'était _ça _qui, si on en croyait la rumeur qui se répandait depuis ce matin huit heures plaisait beaucoup à Hermione? Mais elle n'était pas bien? Entre Drago et lui, il n'y avait pas photo. Nott était hors compétition.

Voilà. Pansy était de très mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à être aussi lunatique, franchement? La brune jeta un regard furtif à Drago, qui était occupé à envoyer un message. Comme d'habitude, se disait-elle. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, qui restaient immuables, comme gravées dans le marbre. Et dire que certains avaient pressenti que le nouveau venu allait bousculer toutes ces petites habitudes, donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière, ils s'étaient leurrés, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La brune soupira pour la énième fois, avant de se frotter machinalement les tempes, un début de migraine commençant à pointer le bout de son nez. Et merde! Grogna-t-elle en son for intérieur, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début de la journée, et elle avait la tête comme une pastèque. Pansy inspira et expira profondément.

-Pansy, ça ne va pas? Chuchota Hermione, sourcils froncés.

-O…oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi! Répondit la brune en adressant un sourire contrit à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pâle, insista Hermione, réellement inquiète, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? Je peux t'y accompagner si tu veux.

-et te faire manquer le cours? Grinça Pansy, un peu trop vivement. Non, merci, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin…

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous avez un problème? L'interpella Rogue, en la vrillant de son regard mauvais.

-Monsieur, intervient Hermione en levant la main, Pansy ne se sent pas très bien, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie?

Rogue les toisa toutes les deux, alternativement, sans jamais se défaire de son sourire sardonique. Sans se démonter, Hermione attendait toujours l'autorisation, alors que Pansy avait baissé la tête, son visage disparaissant derrière un voile de cheveux sombres. Pansy Parkinson se raidit alors qu'elle sentait un regard lui glisser sur la nuque. Elle se tourna légèrement, et remarqua que Théodore Nott avait levé la tête de ses cours pour les regarder toutes les deux. Bravo Hermione, pensa la brune avec amertume, grâce à elle, elles s'étaient toutes les deux faites repérer. Pansy serra les dents alors que la tête lui tournait toujours. _Bordel. _Effectivement, aller à l'infirmerie n'allait pas être du luxe, encore fallait-il que Mme Pomfresh soit là, l'infirmière, d'habitude, étant aux abonnés absents.

-Granger, amenez donc Parkinson à l'infirmerie, et cessez de déranger ce cours!

Pansy soupira lourdement alors qu'Hermione venait de se lever, prête à manquer quelques précieuses minutes de cours pour emmener son amie à l'infirmerie. Pansy fut touchée par cette attention, bien qu'elle s'en sentait indigne. Le souvenir de son adultère avec Drago était encore bien présent dans sa tête ainsi que leur petit jeu de regards intervenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que si Hermione venait à savoir ce qui se tramait exactement entre sa meilleure amie et son amoureux, la jeune Granger n'hésiterait pas à la laisser crever là, et Parkinson l'aurait bien mérité. Quoique…Elle avait bien pardonné toutes les trahisons de Drago, alors pourquoi pas celles de sa meilleure amie? Même si nous étions d'accord, ce n'était pas pareil. Pansy se mordillait la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle rangeait à son tour ses affaires, prête à partir. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui avait simplement mis sa veste.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent en silence du cours, silence qui n'était brisé que par le bruit de leurs pas dans les couloirs. Hermione ne disait rien, elle se contentait de regarder droit devant elle et marchait d'un pas de conquérant, enfin, dans la mesure du possible, c'est-à-dire ce que son statut de femme bafouée lui autorisait. Pansy se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise puisqu'à présent, elles étaient seules. La brune en vint alors à se demander si une bête histoire de cul avec Drago était plus importante que son amitié avec Hermione. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, comme une cruelle évidence: non, bien sûr que non. Les amourettes ne devaient jamais prendre le pas sur l'amitié, jamais. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Le mec pouvait bien se barrer quand bon lui semblait, seuls les amis, les vrais savaient rester et guérir de ce chagrin d'amour. Lasse de s'entendre penser, Parkinson se risqua à poser une question à son amie, une seule, celle qui la turlupinait depuis tout à l'heure:

-C'est vrai ce que l'on dit, que Nott te plaît bien?

Hermione sursauta à cette question. Si le soudain intérêt que Pansy portait à sa vie privée lui paraissait suspect, cependant, elle n'en montra rien. Question de principes. La jeune Granger se mordilla néanmoins la lèvre inférieure, et, tout en souriant, répondit à son amie:

-Et, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Pansy retint son souffle. Hermione ne paraissait pas en colère, elle était juste…curieuse. Curieuse de savoir comment ce bruit avait commencé à se propager, comment cette histoire s'en était retrouvée à être éventée.

-je ne sais pas…c'est juste qu'il paraît que lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous étiez incapables de détacher votre regard de l'autre, et il a mis longtemps avant de lâcher ta main quand tu l'as serrée.

-C'est vrai. Admit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin même, mais…j'ai ressenti _quelque chose_lorsque nos regards se sont croisés. Je l'ai trouvé très charmant, et il a une voix exquise. Mais c'est tout. Tu sais, ça fait des années que j'aime Drago, et…ce n'est pas la venue d'un nouveau qui va remettre en cause tout ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, c'est sûr. Grimaça Pansy qui repensait au _je t'aime _que lui avait dit ledit Drago ce matin même. Mais imagine qu'il n'y ait pas eu Drago, justement. S'il te demandait de sortir avec lui, tu répondrais quoi?

-Que j'attendrais de le connaître avant de me prononcer. Éluda astucieusement Hermione en gloussant légèrement tout en gratifiant son amie d'un clin d'œil.

Pansy fourra ses mains dans ses poches, légèrement songeuse. Hermione continuait à marcher à ses côtés. Pansy se rappela soudainement de leur destination. Elle grimaça encore, avant de passer une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux. Elle jeta un regard au profil d'Hermione, avant de murmurer non sans se sentir légèrement coupable.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nous allions à l'infirmerie, je vais beaucoup mieux. Assura Pansy en croisant les doigts pour qu'Hermione ne la sermonne pas, comme à son habitude.

-Tu en es sûre? Demanda la jeune Granger en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait rater du cours pour rien, s'excusa la Parkinson. En fait…je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air, ça suffira à faire passer mes nausées et mon mal de tête. Je suis sûre que manger un morceau me fera le plus grand bien.

-D'accord. Concéda Hermione, le regard dans le vague.

Pansy arqua un sourcil intrigué. Hermione, qui ne lui disait rien? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et Hermione qui avait la tête dans les nuages depuis ce matin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En fait, à tout bien réfléchir, cela faisait un moment qu'Hermione semblait préoccupée. Le ventre de Pansy se contracta douloureusement. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose? Impossible, réfuta immédiatement la Parkinson pour se disculper, sinon, elle aurait déjà réagi. Elles ne seraient peut-être même plus amies. Le cœur de Pansy se serra. Perdre Hermione était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, alors, mettre un terme à tout ça le plus tôt possible serait la meilleure solution à envisager. Oui, elle devait en parler sérieusement à Drago. Mettre les choses aux clair. Et taire leurs trahisons respectives. Pansy allait se sentir coupable aussi longtemps qu'elle allait être amie avec Hermione, mais pour elle, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-S'il y avait quelque chose, tu m'en parlerais, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Pansy à Hermione, la gorge nouée.

-Bien sûr. Répondit la petite brune en adressant un sourire gauche à son amie. C'est juste que…Je suis perdue Pansy, tu vois? Je…Je sais que ça ne va pas avec Drago et qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter là parce que la mascarade n'aura duré que trop longtemps, mais…Je ne peux pas. Parce que j'ai peur, Pansy. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule. D…Drago saura se retrouver quelqu'un, j'en suis certaine, mais moi…

Hermione venait de fondre en lames, rongée par ses propres vicissitudes. Pansy regarda son amie s'effondrer, la bouge sèche, l'impuissance pouvant aisément se lire dans ses yeux verts. Pansy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. Puis, la Parkinson se pencha pour prendre maladroitement son amie dans ses bras.

-Ne dis pas ça Hermione. Souffla Pansy, rongée par la culpabilité. Tu…tu vas forcément trouver quelqu'un qui sera pour toi, qui t'aimera sans conditions. Mais avant que tu fasses quelque chose, il faut que tu mettes tes sentiments au clair. Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Hermione regarda Pansy, ses grands yeux marron plein de larmes s'écarquillèrent. Hermione remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de se tordre les mains et de sautiller sur place. Ses yeux ambrés papillonnèrent, alors qu'elle laissait échapper de nouvelles larmes, des larmes qui venaient s'écraser sur ses joues et sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne suis même plus certaine de l'aimer. Souffla Hermione, bouleversée. Ce matin, j'en étais sûre, je papillonnais en lisant les messages qu'il m'avait envoyé pendant la nuit, mais…maintenant…je ne sais plus. Je…Je n'arrive plus à ressentir ce petit quelque chose quand je le vois, tu comprends? Quelque chose s'est cassé, Pansy. Tu crois que…que si j'acceptais enfin de faire l'amour avec lui, tout redeviendrait comme avant?

Le cœur de Pansy explosa dans sa poitrine. Trop, c'était trop. La Parkinson mourait d'envie de se confesser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir le rôle du bourreau, Hermione ne méritait pas ça. Pansy regarda ses chaussures, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant la détresse de son amie.

-Hermione, il ne faut surtout pas que tu fasses l'amour avec lui sans que tu sois certaine de tes sentiments, et encore moins si tu ne te sens pas prête. Si tu ne t'es pas donnée à lui après tout ce temps, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors, je te jette pas dans la gueule du loup si je puis dire si tu espères que ce sacrifice peut sauver votre couple. Si tu ne le désires pas, alors laisse tomber, c'est que c'est mort. Je…Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Hermione, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir parce que tu auras regretté de faire l'amour trop tôt.

-Et toi, chuchota Hermione à travers ses larmes, tu regrettes ta première fois?

-Un peu. Admit Pansy en se regardant les ongles. Je crois bien que j'étais trop jeune pour ça, treize ans c'est pas un âge pour s'envoyer en l'air. Mais Adrian était plus vieux, et il semblait pressé, alors…je l'ai fait, parce que j'avais la conviction qu'il m'aimerait un peu plus si ça arrivait. Et…il s'est avéré que ça n'a pas du tout été le cas.

-Ma pauvre. Murmura Hermione, compatissante, alors que ses larmes semblaient être taries.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de bien réfléchir avant. Interroge ta tête et ton cœur. Ton corps pour savoir si tu es prête. Si jamais tu as un seul doute, ne le fais pas. Tu pourrais le regretter toute ta vie. Surtout, donne-toi à quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. Quelqu'un qui te méritera et qui ne te fera pas cocue avec la première fille qui passe.

L'idée sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione alors que Pansy se sentait de plus en plus mal de critiquer Drago alors qu'elle-même en était amoureuse. Non, elle n'était pas du tout en train d'œuvrer pour qu'Hermione quitte Drago afin qu'elle-même puisse avoir le champ libre, Pansy s'efforçait simplement de venir en aide à son amie en se basant sur sa propre expérience.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'Adrian Pucey, ce type bien plus vieux qu'elle dont elle s'était entichée lorsqu'elle était en cinquième. Là où toutes les gamines de son âge avaient à peine cessé de jouer à la poupée, elle traînait déjà dans les quartiers louches de Bristol et fréquentait une bande dont la plupart des membres étaient bien plus vieux qu'elle. Pansy avait aimé côtoyer ces marginaux, c'était grâce à eux qu'elle s'était endurcie et heureusement. Si elle était restée la petite fille qu'elle avait été, sans nul doute n'aurait-elle jamais survécu au départ d'Adrian. Pansy secoua la tête, pour chasser tous ces souvenirs. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait sensiblement repris du poil de la bête depuis, elle ne se laissait plus faire. Certes, elle avait écopé d'une belle réputation de salope, mais à son sens elle n'avait pas perdu au change. Seuls ses amis savaient qui elle était vraiment, qu'une âme sensible et dévouée se cachait sous sa carapace apparemment revêche et impénétrable. Pansy se mordilla l'ongle de son petit doigt, pensive.

-Je..Je vais te laisser retourner au cours. Lâcha finalement Pansy, en voyant qu'Hermione s'était calmée et ne risquait pas de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Essaie de ne pas trop tergiverser quand même. Envoie moi un texto si tu as besoin, d'accord?

-M…Merci. Balbutia Hermione, encore pétrie par l'émotion. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va aller. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps?

-Je…Je vais aller squatter au Stabucks avec Harry et Ron. On revient à midi, normalement. Ne nous attends pas en philo.

-D'accord. Marmonna Hermione, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas d'accord avec l'idée de sécher les cours. Amusez vous bien.

-On te prend quelque chose?

-Non, merci, ça va aller. Ajouta précipitamment la jeune Granger en secouant vivement la tête.

Pansy adressa un signe de la main à sa meilleure amie tout en lui souriant. Hermione lui répondit, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en retourner en cours, tout en réfléchissant à une excuse pour Rogue. Une fois qu'Hermione se fut éloignée, Pansy laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait avant d'éventuellement se trahir, mais elle avait la certitude que cette situation n'était pas viable, qu'il fallait qu'elle tire les choses au clair avec Drago. Forte de cette résolution, Pansy Parkinson s'éloigna pour aller s'adonner à son activité favorite: sécher les cours.

* * *

><p><strong>[DRAGO]<strong>

Drago l'avait étudié toute la matinée. _Lui. _Théodore. Celui qui était venu de France pour les enquiquiner, pour bousculer leurs petites habitudes bien rangées. Voilà comment le blond considérait le français: Théodore n'était qu'un foutu nuisible, qu'il pouvait écraser d'un coup de talon s'il le souhaitait. Drago ne le connaissait pas personnellement, il est vrai. Mais sa tête ne lui revenait pas. Une tête à claques, assurément. Surtout que le jeune Malefoy avait bien vu comment _il _lorgnait Hermione. Une vague de fureur glacée le transperça de part en part, alors qu'il serrait les poings, résistant à l'envie de les lui mettre dans la figure. Drago Malefoy avait toutes les raisons du monde de haïr Théodore Nott, et ce en dehors du fait qu'il matait Hermione avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Non, qu'il s'intéresse à la sage Miss-je-sais-tout, en soi, n'était pas un problème. Drago savait qu'elle était folle de lui, et qu'elle était de toute manière bien trop prude pour _lui _tomber entre les bras. Il fallait voir comment cette sainte nitouche l'embrassait pour rapidement déchanter. Elle l'embrassait comme une gamine de treize ans, elle n'osait même pas y mettre la langue, les baisers mouillés qu'ils avaient échangés étaient au demeurant extrêmement rares, au regard de la durée de leur relation. Pourtant, Drago s'efforçait de se montrer patient. Un jour, il avait aimé Hermione. C'était indéniable. Mais ce jour là était révolu.

Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Ni amour, ni désir. Elle était juste un élément familier du décor, à l'image d'une belle plante verte. Une plante verte qui s'affadissait néanmoins. Drago la voyait dépérir de jour en jour, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire au fond, il n'y pouvait rien si elle n'était qu'une gamine bouffée par ses illusions. Elle était exagérément prude, et bien trop sage. Ça lui tapait sur les nerfs, ni plus, ni moins. Il en avait sérieusement marre de se faire rembarrer à chaque fois qu'il se montrait un peu trop insistant, la demoiselle s'offusquant dès lors qu'il s'avisait de foutre sa main sous sa jupe. Non, il fallait bien qu'il voie les choses en face: il ne l'aimait plus. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il allait voir ailleurs.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas les couilles de la larguer en bonne et due forme. Peut-être était-ce parce que justement elle était la seule entité stable de sa vie, l'élément familier de son décor par excellence. Cela dit, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il perdait son temps avec elle, qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à foutre ensemble. Et ce, encore plus que depuis ce matin, il y avait une rumeur, une foutue rumeur qui courait sur Hermione. Et qui avait poussé Drago à en savoir plus sur la deuxième personne qui était impliquée. _Lui. Théodore Nott. _Brun, avec des yeux d'un bleu sombre, pâle comme un mort. Grande perche, maigrichon, un poil trop sérieux. Et fayot qui plus est, Drago avait bien vu comment il ramenait sa science dans tous les cours. Un Monsieur-je-sais-tout. Parfait pour aller avec Miss-je-sais-tout. Le parfait petit couple de puceaux, du genre à baiser en récitant Socrate. Tout bonnement répugnant.

Enfin, Drago l'aperçut. il était là. Nott, qui d'autre? Il fumait sa cigarette dans la cour, son casque accroché au bras. Il était sûrement le seul clampin à ne pas être accompagné d'une ribambelle de personnes. Toute la matinée, Théodore s'était assis seul à une table, son casque de moto trônant fièrement sur la chaise à côté de lui. _Putain. _C'était à lui la bécane qui était garée devant le lycée, indécemment rutilante? Sûrement. Drago ne connaissait personne d'autre qui était susceptible de rouler à moto, faute d'avoir l'âge minimum requis. Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il en connaissait, du monde.

Drago le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Clope au bec, cheveux nonchalamment ébouriffés, blouson de motard, jean déchiré aux genoux, vieilles Converse usées. Drago put même voir le _tatouage _qu'il avait au poignet, parmi le fouillis de bracelets en perles de bois style jamaïcain et autres pacotilles du même genre. Néanmoins, le tatouage restait discret, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un code-barres. Le blond fronça les sourcils, avant de s'approcher nonchalamment de Nott, non sans lui jeter un regard méprisant au passage.

-Excuse moi, tu n'aurais pas du feu? Demanda Drago, paré de son sempiternel sourire sardonique, tout en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres blêmes.

Nott lui tendit son briquet sans mot dire, tout en tirant une taffe sur sa propre cigarette. Ainsi, Drago put voir de plus près son tatouage, et c'était effectivement un code barres. Le jeune Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant. Aussi, ce type, ce _foutu _français, se la jouait _bad boy? _Il ne s'étonnait même pas que toutes les filles de sa classe s'intéressaient autant à lui, volant la vedette à Drago au passage. Le blond plissa les yeux, puis il se risqua à demander, pour engager un semblant de conversation.

-Alors, tu te sens bien ici?

-Assez, oui. Répondit Théodore, évasivement, tout en écrasant sa cigarette au sol pour s'en rallumer une deuxième. Je ne connais pas vraiment les gens alors je ne peux pas encore me faire d'idée précise sur le sujet. Je n'ai de préjugés sur personne.

Drago accueillit ses dires avec un rictus méprisant. Évidemment. Sa ressemblance avec Hermione était frappante. Elle non plus n'avait pas de préjugés. De même, elle préférait se faire sa propre idée avant de s'avancer sur quoi que ce soit. Trop sage, trop raisonnable.

-Tu viens d'où? Attaqua finalement le blond, peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

-De France. Grinça Théodore, non sans le regarder froidement.

-ça, je sais bien que tu viens de France, mais de quel coin, précisément?

-La Bretagne. Répondit Théodore avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Du Finistère plus précisément. Je suis né à Quimper.

-D'accord, d'accord. Coupa Drago, sèchement. Je vois que tu parles bien anglais, en plus de ça.

-Je suis totalement bilingue. Confia Théodore en haussant les épaules. Ma mère est française et mon père est anglais. Mon père a voulu revenir en Angleterre, on a de la famille par ici.

_Je suis totalement bilingue. _avait envie de singer Drago, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il se contenta de pincer les lèvres, toujours en toisant Théodore. Ce mec l'horripilait. Vraiment. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, pas même le si peu de sympathie dont le blond faisait preuve à son égard. Théodore était calme comme une mer d'huile, parfaitement impassible, en plus d'être d'une banalité à pleurer.

-Super. Grinça Drago, sarcastique. Et tes parents, ils font quoi dans la vie?

-Mon père est avocat, et ma mère ne travaille plus. Répondit froidement Théodore, en toisant le blond à son tour. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me fais passer un interrogatoire?

-Je veux simplement savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Grogna le blond avant d'amorcer un pas pour s'en aller. Mais attention, _Théodore_, je t'ai à l'œil. Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher d'Hermione, conseil d'ami.

-Sinon quoi? S'enquit le brun, toujours aussi impassible.

-Sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement. Menaça Drago, tout en espérant que le message avait été clair.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Répondit simplement Théodore en haussant un sourcil.

Le français pouvait bien penser qu'il était tombé dans un lycée de tarés, ce n'était pas son problème, Drago avait dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire, un point c'est tout. Il voulait voir de plus près qui était son rival, et il avait pu en dresser un rapide portrait. Cela ne mettrait pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne l'écrase comme un vulgaire insecte. Théodore Nott n'était pas une menace, tout du moins, c'était ce que Drago Malefoy pensait alors qu'il s'éloignait, cigarette au bec, arrachant un haussement d'épaules dubitatif à l'élève qu'il avait presque agressé. _Non, Théodore Nott n'était pas une menace. Il ne fera jamais le poids face à lui. _Il en était persuadé.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

.

Hermione n'était pas mécontente de voir la journée se terminer. Elle avait été longue et passablement éreintante. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle, pas pour trouver la maison vide et ses parents éternellement absents. Hermione voulait sortir, prendre l'air. S'occuper l'esprit. Penser à autre chose qu'à son couple qui capote. Hermione avait gentiment décliné l'invitation de ses amis qui s'étaient pourtant tous mis d'accord pour aller au pub. Elle n'était simplement pas d'humeur à supporter les endroits enfumés et bruyants, les bars où allaient toute la bande étaient toujours exagérément bondés, c'était à croire que les jeunes n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que d'aller se saouler après les cours. La jeune Granger avait hoché la tête d'un air navré, avant de s'éclipser, son sac serré contre elle.

La jeune fille marchait à pas rapides dans Bristol, et bientôt, il commença à pleuvoir. Elle se mit à pester entre ses dents, s'il continuait à pleuvoir de la sorte, ses cheveux allaient abominablement friser et elle allait ressembler à un épouvantail. Hermione soupira, et marcha plus vite. Elle savait exactement où elle voulait aller. Elle fit un bout de chemin et entra dans un café, bien différent de celui où ses amis voulaient aller. _Le chaudron baveur. _Il s'agissait d'un café littéraire, où elle aimait se rendre de temps à autre pour échanger avec d'autres personnes passionnées de littérature. La jeune femme déroula l'écharpe qu'elle avait autour de son cou et s'avança dans le café, appréciant la douce chaleur qui y régnait. Elle salua discrètement le barman, Tom, qu'elle finissait par connaître à force de venir ici.

-Hermione! La salua gaiement le vieux barman, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

-Un chocolat, s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle partit en quête d'une place où s'installer. Elle ne connaissait personne ici, elle ne se souvenait pas de les avoir déjà vus lors des réunions précédentes. Elle haussa simplement un sourcil et continua d'observer une à une les personnes qui se trouvaient déjà là. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle _le _vit. _Lui. _Théodore. Il était nonchalamment assis sur une banquette et semblait passionné par le livre qu'il était en train de lire. En s'approchant davantage, elle put noter qu'il lisait du Stendhal. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici, et cela la surprenait agréablement. Machinalement, elle pensa que ce n'était pas Drago qu'elle verrait ici. Lorsqu'elle fut à la même hauteur que lui, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'éclaircir légèrement la gorge, pour attirer son attention. Elle eut une moue attendrie lorsque le garçon sursauta avant de lever vers elle ses beaux yeux bleus. Parce que oui, elle avait réalisé à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être magnifiques. Il avait un regard profond, intense, magnétique, il avait ce quelque chose qui la laissait coite, qui l'intriguait tout autant qui l'effrayait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque le regard du garçon s'éclaira en la reconnaissant.

-Hermione! S'écria-t-il, avec une spontanéité qui attendrit davantage la Terminale.

-Salut. Répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire tout en agitant bêtement la main.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici!

-Moi non plus, à dire vrai…éluda-t-elle sans cesser de contempler son visage.

Son regard quitta ses prunelles outremer pour suivre l'arête de son nez, le contour de ses lèvres, non sans s'attarder sur la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Et à mesure qu'elle découvrait une nouvelle courbe, étudiait une nouvelle ligne, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, son cœur qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire taire mais qui ne cessait de jacasser. Elle se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il passait une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ses joues rosirent légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le garçon la dévisageait elle aussi, exactement comme ce matin. Ils ne parvenaient pas à déconnecter leurs regards, ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés par l'autre, elle n'y pouvait rien. Leur échange fut interrompu par Tom, qui apporta son chocolat à Hermione. Elle glissa une pièce dans la main du barman, elle lui sourit et s'assit en face de Théodore, qui se redressa légèrement.

-Alors comme ça tu fréquentes les cafés littéraires? S'enquit-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire, intriguée par le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

-Entre autres choses. Répondit Théodore en la gratifiant d'un sourire malicieux. On va dire que je fais énormément de choses, je déteste rester inactif.

-Et tu fais quoi, par exemple?

-Je touche à tout. Je joue au football et au basket, j'ai fait du judo, je dessine, j'aime lire, les jeux vidéo, la moto, j'ai fait partie d'un groupe de musique et j'ai même eu des velléités de m'essayer au rugby, mais j'ai été tellement traumatisé que j'ai coupé court à tout ça.

-Quels traumatisme? Questionna la jeune femme, sincèrement intéressée par ce qu'elle disait.

-Oh, tu sais, quand tu te retrouves pris dans une mêlée avec des gars baraqués, quand t'es maigre comme un clou ça ne pardonne pas.

Hermione s'esclaffa, bien que ce que disait le garçon n'était en soi pas très drôle. Mais elle aimait sa façon de s'exprimer, l'ironie qu'il glissait parfois dans ses mots. Il avait une voix douce et agréable, un timbre grave qui lui caressait doucement la peau. Hermione frissonna, et se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Hermione recommença à le détailler. C'était vrai qu'il était bien pâle, qu'il avait l'air malade et qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas ceinture noire de judo, bien qu'il ait dit en avoir fait dans le passé. Mais il émanait de lui une force tranquille, quelque chose qui faisait que, lorsqu'on le voyait pour la première fois, l'on se disait _lui, il faut pas venir l'emmerder. _Son regard glissa sur son buste, son polo au col en V qui laissait entrevoir beaucoup de son cou, elle détailla sans gêne aucune le grain de beauté qu'il avait dans le cou, ses épaules solides, quoique pas très larges, ses avant-bras. Avec une certaine gêne, Hermione nota les fines cicatrices rosées qui couraient le long des veines de son poignet, vestiges d'une tentative de suicide ratée, et le tatouage au poignet gauche qui la camouflait en partie.

-Un code-barres? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par ce tatouage plutôt singulier.

-Oh, tu parles de ça? Dit-il en désignant du menton le dessin grisé qui ornait son poignet. Tu sais, certains tatouages ne sont pas là par hasard. Le mien est là pour des raisons particulières. Ça peut être un moyen de dissimuler certaines cicatrices que tu ne veux plus voir.

-Et pourquoi tu n'en as pas fait un de l'autre côté? S'enquit Hermione, perplexe.

-Parce que…commença le garçon, légèrement gêné. En fait, entre les deux, il vient inévitablement le moment où tu te dis que tu vas enfin aller de l'avant et assumer un peu tes actes, sinon ta vie ne rime à rien. Ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur le passé, ou même de te sentir coupable, tu n'avanceras pas si tu passes ton temps à regarder en arrière. Il peut se passer un moment avant que tu aies le déclic, mais une fois la machine en marche, tu vois tout d'une autre façon.

-Sans vouloir être indiscrète…quand as-tu eu ce déclic?

Théodore avait une façon de voir les choses qui intriguait Hermione. Elle se laisserait volontiers entraîner par sa force tranquille, par son optimisme un peu sombre, par tous ces paradoxes dont il semblait être composé. Hermione buvait littéralement ses paroles, laissant par la même occasion refroidir son chocolat chaud qui n'allait plus l'être pour très longtemps.

-je l'ai eu…à l'accident de ma mère.

Hermione baissa légèrement les yeux, s'intéressant soudainement au contenu de sa tasse. Tasse qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle sirota le chocolat chaud, qui par chance portait encore bien son nom. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassée, puis elle murmura d'une voix rauque.

-Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question.

-Pas de soucis. Commenta-t-il nonchalamment, en s'étirant comme un chat. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Elle va bien, autant que faire se peut. Allez, parle moi de toi, j'ai dépensé mon stock de mots pour les trois mois à venir.

-C'est-à-dire que…commença Hermione en passant une main timide dans ses cheveux. Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. Je… Je suis fille unique, mon père est maître de conférence et ma mère est médecin, et ils s'attendent tous à ce que je réussisse aussi bien qu'eux, ce qui peut s'avérer pesant par moments. Je…Je connais ma meilleure amie depuis le collège et ça va peut-être faire cinq ans que je suis avec mon copain, même si notre relation commence à s'étioler sérieusement et…

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, elle venait tout bonnement de fondre en larmes, sous le regard à la fois désolé et paniqué de Théodore qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. En tout désespoir de cause, il lui tapota gentiment la main, au dessus de la table. Hermione frémit à nouveau au contact de son épiderme, et gêné, le garçon retira sa main, ayant sans doute ressenti la même chose. C'était quelque chose comme une décharge électrique, aussi soudain, aussi surprenant, aussi plaisant. Elle renifla légèrement, et Théodore lui tendit un mouchoir.

La jeune Granger s'insulta mentalement. Elle était devant un garçon qui lui plaisait _potentiellement_, et elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de fondre en larmes devant lui. Non seulement elle était extrêmement embarrassée, mais lui ne semblait guère mieux loti, il avait commencé à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Elle se tamponna les paupières avec le mouchoir que venait de lui donner Théodore, et grimaça en constatant que son maquillage avait dû couler pendant cette brève crise de larmes. Théodore s'agita un moment, avant de tapoter gentiment sa main, comme il le faisait tout à l'heure. Hermione se surprit à trouver son contact très agréable et elle aurait aimé qu'il tienne sa main pour toujours. Leurs mains, d'ailleurs, restèrent enlacées un long moment encore, alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre une conversation normale.

-Et pourquoi ça ne va plus entre vous? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, alors qu'Hermione le détaillait une fois encore.

-Il…Il me trompe souvent, et…je ne sais plus quoi faire pour…pour le garder. Je…Je pense que c'est parce que je suis toujours vierge et…il est plutôt…entreprenant, tu vois. Et moi…moi je ne suis pas prête pour ça et je repousse tout le temps l'échéance…alors…il va voir ailleurs…et tout le monde sait…qu'il m'a trompée…

-S'il ne veut plus de toi juste pour _ça, _c'est que ce mec est un salaud. Affirma Théodore, avec sérieux. Tu sais, ce n'est pas anormal à notre âge de n'avoir rien fait. Il y en a beaucoup qui considèrent la première fois comme un rite de passage, mais ils n'y sont pas du tout, c'est très important, la première fois. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais rien fait, et je n'en suis pas mort. -il eut un petit rire gêné- il y a des choses plus importante que de songer à s'envoyer en l'air avec la première personne venue. Si c'est juste pour dire de l'avoir fait, alors ça n'a pas grand intérêt.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissante. Elle savait bien que l'on parlait pas de ces choses là avec un inconnu, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait mieux que quiconque, qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Il lui inspirait confiance, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte, qu'elle ne devait pas baisser le regard devant lui. Alors, Hermione lui sourit. Franchement. Et ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne faisait que la conforter dans son opinion. Il avait une façon de penser, une façon d'être qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était à la fois caustique et rassurant, elle savait qu'à ses côtés, elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité.

-Et pourquoi…tu ne l'as pas fait? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça, tout simplement. Répondit-il, avec une franchise désarmante. Ça peut te paraitre bizarre parce que dans ce domaine, il faut le dire, on a toujours un train d'avance sur les filles, mais…j'ai un passé assez difficile dont je n'ai tourné la page que récemment, et je ne suis pas encore très bien dans ma tête, je dois me reconstruire, tu comprends?

Elle hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Elle pensait que cela avait un rapport avec les cicatrices qu'il avait aux poignets. Il avait dû vivre quelque chose de très grave, qui l'avait profondément marqué au point même qu'il avait voulu en finir. Et s'il était sorti de sa mauvaise passe récemment, il lui apparaissait logique, voire normal, qu'il ne se soit pas encore complètement relevé, qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'aller mieux.

-Je…je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

-Oui Hermione, je sais que tu comprends. Avait-il simplement affirmé, non sans la dévisager une fois encore.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent encore pendant un long moment, puis, le portable d'Hermione sonna. Elle coupa la communication en voyant _Florence_s'afficher sur l'écran. La jeune femme soupira. Sa mère avait probablement voulu s'assurer qu'elle était bien rentrée à la maison après le couvre-feu, et elle avait probablement essayé d'appeler sur le fixe. Mais voyant que sa fille ne répondait pas, Florence avait tenté de l'appeler sur son portable. Hermione soupira lourdement. Même à des kilomètres, Florence ressentait le besoin de régenter sa vie. Hermione ne sera donc jamais tranquille.

-Je…Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. C'était…ma mère.

-Ah, elle est intransigeante sur les horaires?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'en ce moment elle est à Munich, et elle n'est pas à la maison…

-Alors mieux vaut ne pas tarder. Conclut Théodore en se levant. Je te raccompagne.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas? S'enquit-elle, incertaine. Je n'habite pas du tout dans le coin, et si ça te fait faire un détour, je peux rentrer à pieds, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Non, je t'assure, ça ne me dérange pas puisque je te le propose. Je suis venu à moto, je rentrerai à la maison en un trait de temps, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-C'est d'accord, alors. Dit-elle en souriant simplement.

Théodore et elle se rhabillèrent, en silence. Elle passa lentement son écharpe autour du cou, et attrapa son sac qu'elle jeta sur son épaule. Théodore lui proposa galamment son bras, dont elle se saisit avec joie. Les deux adolescents sortirent du café littéraire bras-dessus, bras-dessous comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. La jeune femme remarqua avec une certaine ironie qu'ils avaient parlé de tout sauf de littérature, ce qui était plutôt contraire au concept de café littéraire. Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas totalement perdu cette journée, pensa-t-elle en regardant encore une fois son nouveau camarade, sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme tout à fait sympathique, à son goût, partageant certains de ses centres d'intérêts et ayant une intelligence au moins équivalente à la sienne. Elle avait toujours en tête sa prestation en cours de physique-chimie, ce qui l'avait, il fallait l'avouer, impressionnée.

Théodore arriva finalement à sa moto, et s'agenouilla pour enlever l'antivol. Il se redressa presque en un trait de temps, et coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines. Elle l'étudiait encore lorsqu'il tourna la molette de son Zippo, et se surprit à trouver qu'il avait des belles mains. Des doigts longs et fins, de musicien, et, le détail qui tue, ses ongles rongés. Hermione, néanmoins, se risqua à sourire. Théodore était quelqu'un de particulièrement anxieux, au vu des quelques tics qu'elle avait pu noter: se passer les mains dans les cheveux (comme elle), tripoter ce qu'il avait à portée de main (comme elle), se mordiller l'ongle du pouce (encore comme elle, à la différence près qu'elle s'attaquait plutôt à son petit doigt, ce petit doigt qui lui disait de bien vilaines choses.)

L'adolescente leva la tête vers le ciel lorsqu'elle crut recevoir une goutte de pluie. Au vu des petites tâches sombres qui commençaient à se former au sol, Il commençait à pleuvoir. Hermione grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas la pluie. Tout du moins, c'étaient ses cheveux frisés qui avaient horreur des averses. Fort heureusement, Théodore fut réactif. Il venait d'enlever son propre blouson pour l'étendre au dessus de leurs têtes. Hermione en attrapa un pan pour le tenir, elle se doutait bien qu'il allait avoir besoin de sa main pour pouvoir finir sa cigarette tranquillement.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre un moment. Soupira Théodore, complètement dépité. À moto ça va être infernal, on va être trempés avant même d'être arrivés à destination. Dis-moi, les averses durent longtemps à Bristol?

-Je n'ai pas notion, non. Répondit la jeune fille en riant, avant de se rapprocher de son nouveau camarade, pour mieux profiter de l'abri de fortune qu'il avait confectionné à l'aide de son blouson.

Hermione se retrouva bientôt serrée contre lui, contre son corps chaud et puissant. Elle n'osait pas penser au bras du garçon qui entourait ses épaules pour maintenir son manteau en place, ni même à la soudaine proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle put néanmoins respirer son odeur, son odeur d'homme enivrante et sensuelle. Son odeur qu'elle respira à pleins poumons, jusqu'à en être ivre. Ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur palpitait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était si bien contre lui qu'elle aurait pu y rester pendant des heures. Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Comme ça. Juste parce qu'elle avait envie. Et Théodore ne semblait pas foncièrement contre cette idée, puisqu'il s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Alors qu'ils regardaient passer les gens, serrés sous cette veste qui les protégeait de l'averse un lien ténu était en train de se créer entre eux, un lien qui allait changer le cours de leurs existences à tous les deux.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

.

Il était près de neuf heures du soir lorsque Théodore put enfin s'affaler sur son lit, complètement exténué. Le jeune homme avait jeté son sac à terre et s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix. Il contempla le plafond pendant un long moment, tout en se laissant aller à ses pensées. Puis, il sourit bien large en songeant plus particulièrement à la journée qu'il venait de vivre, sans doute sa meilleure rentrée depuis bien longtemps. Une seule personne revenait hanter ses pensées par intermittence. Elle était jolie comme un cœur, elle était douce, intelligente, elle avait de beaux cheveux châtain frisés et de magnifiques yeux ambrés. Théodore ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il pensait à cette fille. Imperceptiblement, son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort, sa fébrilité augmentait d'un cran. Son palpitant manquait une pulsation dès lors qu'elle souriait ou qu'elle riait, ou lorsqu'il pensait au son de sa voix. Il s'arrêtait carrément de battre lorsqu'il repensait à cette étreinte volée, en attendant sous la pluie. Il avait eu cette envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort contre lui et de respirer sa douce odeur de freesia. Lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, tout à l'heure, il avait eu envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et non pas de simplement embrasser sa joue en réponse à la tendre bise qu'elle avait laissée sur la sienne.

Le français grogna de frustration. Il nageait en plein délire, il était littéralement obsédé par cette fille qu'il connaissait depuis seulement quelques heures à peine. Elle réveillait en lui ces choses étranges, inhabituelles, que l'on pourrait désigner sous le terme de _sentiments _ou de _sensations. _Sa fébrilité qui augmentait d'un cran lorsqu'elle était tout près, la décharge électrique qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'ils s'étaient effleurés, son cœur qui s'était emballé quand ses lèvres douces avaient effleuré sa joue d'un baiser. Il était impatient de la revoir. Elle l'avait charmé, retourné, chamboulé. Elle avait réveillé son palpitant qu'il avait cru mort depuis des années. C'était à la fois désagréable et providentiel, il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer ça. Parce qu'il y avait un truc. Il le savait, il le ressentait. Elle avait attiré son attention la première fois qu'elle lui est apparue. Elle le captivait littéralement. Il avait suffi d'un regard, d'un seul, pour que tout bascule, pour que tout son petit monde soit mis sens dessus dessous. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher, de fermer sa tête, son corps et son cœur à double tour était en train de faillir à sa mission.

Théodore inspira longuement, avant de se redresser, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Machinalement, le garçon se leva de son lit, et arpenta la pièce jusqu'à son bureau. Il agita la souris de son ordinateur qui sortit de son état de veille. Tout en réprimant un bâillement, Théodore se connecta sur Skype. Il avait besoin de parler. Et Blaise, comme d'habitude, serait le plus à-même de le conseiller, bien plus que ses propres parents. Il pianota nerveusement sur le bois de son bureau, alors qu'il attendait que le logiciel de messagerie instantanée ne s'ouvre. Le français avait déjà cliqué sur le pseudo de son meilleur ami, prêt à le harceler au lieu de jouer comme ils l'avaient prévu.

**Razorblade123**: mec, je dois te parler.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Ouh, toi, tu as le moral dans les chaussettes. Ta rentrée s'est si mal passée que ça?

**Razorblade123**: Ouais…enfin non, c'était…bizarre dirons nous.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: bizarre dans quel sens?

**Razorblade123**: Disons qu'en une seule et une même journée, j'ai rencontré la fille de mes rêves et je me suis fait un ennemi.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Son mec?

**Razorblade123**: Tu as tout compris, tu me connais trop bien, j'ai le don pour me foutre dans la merde.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Tu l'as dit bouffi.

Théodore soupira lourdement, et se frotta nerveusement les tempes. Blaise avait parfaitement compris de quoi il en retournait, et le constat n'en était que plus alarmant encore. Théodore s'était _entichée _d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine ET qui avait un petit-ami qui plus est. Le français avait eu le déplaisir de le connaître dès la fin des cours, quand Drago Malefoy est venu le trouver pour le dissuader de s'approcher d'elle. Théodore hésita à raconter à son ami l'épisode du café littéraire. Et les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites. C'était mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Hermione elle-même disait que ça n'allait pas vraiment bien avec Drago. _Et elle était vierge. _Elle était mignonne et candide, elle était parfaitement le genre de fille qu'il attendait. Elle était bien sous tous rapports, mais le problème était là. Elle était trop bien pour lui. Théodore prit le parti de se confier.

**Razorblade123: **Son mec, ce n'est pas un type bien. Disons qu'elle a commencé à parler de sa vie, une vie extrêmement banale en soi, puis elle s'est mise à chialer, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai tapoté bêtement la main et tendu un mouchoir, j'ai été naze. Enfin, elle s'est confiée un peu, et la conversation a pris un tournant bizarre…je lui ai parlé de choses que je ne dirais jamais en temps normal, c'est venu naturellement, sans que j'aie besoin de me forcer, et pour elle aussi c'était le cas.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: mais non, c'est un bon début je trouve! Certes, il y a encore du progrès à faire, mais au moins tu n'es pas resté bêtement sans rien faire, tu as laissé une bonne impression. Mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. Allez Théo, crache le morceau!

Théodore ronchonna en voyant le message de son ami. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Blaise n'avait pas son pareil pour débusquer les meilleurs potins, une vraie commère. Et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la vie sentimentale du jeune Nott l'intéressait particulièrement. Il fallait dire que la vie sentimentale en question était désertique, pour ne pas dire emplie d'un vide sidéral. Les filles, Théodore les fuyait comme la peste, il était puceau et il comptait bien le rester…mais ça, c'était avant de l'avoir rencontrée _elle. _Hermione. Cette jolie brune qu'il avait aimée dès le premier regard. Parce que oui, il en était certain à présent, et ça le faisait flipper. Le Terminale inspira un grand coup, avant de se lancer. Façon de parler, il n'avait qu'à taper ces quelques mots sur les touches du clavier.

**Razorblade123**: Je l'ai aimée dès le premier regard. J'te jure, j'ai pas voulu ça, ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, comme ça, _bang! _Il a suffi qu'elle me sourie pour que je me sente tout chose, il suffisait qu'elle rigole pour que ce foutu palpitant fasse des sauts périlleux. Je suis foutu, Blaise, je suis foutu.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: t'as eu le coup de foudre, ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais, on y survit tous.

**Razorblade123**: Faux. Pour qu'on puisse tous y survivre, il faudrait qu'on le vive tous, or, certaines personnes passent toute une vie sans avoir vécu le coup de foudre. Et je n'aime pas cette foutue expression, alors abstiens-toi de l'employer.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: J'appelle juste un chat un chat. T'as eu le coup de foudre Théo, tu es tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard, il n'y a pas d'autres façon de l'exprimer.

**Razorblade123**: Et il y a quoi comme remèdes possibles?

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Rien. À part peut-être espérer que ta nana largue son mec pour aller avec toi, mais il y a peu de chances que ça se réalise.

**Razorblade123**: super.

**Blaise-le-loveur: **à moins qu'il y ait des éléments qui viennent prouver qu'elle s'intéresse aussi à toi.

**Razorblade123**: Il y en a. je ne sais pas si je me fais des films ou non, mais il y en a.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Mais accouche bordel!

Théodore soupira longuement. Le garçon s'étira comme un chat, avant de réfléchir par où il allait bien pouvoir commencer. Par le début, non, ce serait déjà pas mal. Bien qu'il avait vraiment envie de garder les moments passés avec Hermione pour lui, rien que pour lui. Cela dit, il savait très bien que Blaise n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu gain de cause, le métis savait se montrer très insistant lorsqu'il le voulait, et potentiellement lourdingue.

**Razorblade123**: on s'est retrouvés au café littéraire après les cours. Elle était seule. Ce qui signifie que ses amis n'avaient pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroits, encore moins son copain. Bref. J'étais là avant elle, je bouquinais du Stendhal, et elle est venue squatter, d'elle-même.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Mouais, mais encore?

**Razorblade123**: Mais deux secondes, j'y viens! On a donc commencé à parler, de sujets vraiment personnels. Elle s'est confiée un peu, c'est là qu'elle a pleuré et qu'elle m'a dit que ça allait mal avec son mec parce qu'il l'a cocufiée apparemment à de nombreuses reprises. Entre deux, il y avait ces regards interminables, ces sourires, une réelle curiosité et un semblant de fascination.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Je comprends mieux. Mais je persiste et signe, ça ne veut rien dire.

**Razorblade123**: On est sortis. Je lui ai proposé de la raccompagné. Elle a dit oui. J'ai fumé une cigarette avant de monter à moto. Il a commencé à pleuvoir. J'ai défait ma veste pour l'étendre au dessus de nos têtes.

**Blaise-le-loveur: **ah, ça devient enfin intéressant!

**Razorblade123**: Laisse-moi finir, ou tu pourras toujours aller te gratter pour avoir la suite de mon histoire! Bref, une chose est-il, c'est qu'elle s'est rapprochée de moi pour se tenir chaud. J'avais presque le bras autour de ses épaules, et elle s'est collée contre moi. Sans rien demander à personne, elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, et on a attendu la fin de l'averse, comme ça, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: OK, je m'incline, il y a un truc.

**Razorblade123**: Tu vois! Alors du coup, je l'ai ramenée chez elle, tu verrais la putain de baraque qu'elle a. Puis, au moment de se dire au-revoir, elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. Elle ne m'a pas fait la bise, nous sommes bien d'accord. C'était un bisou qui m'a laissé tout con, voilà. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai proposé de faire un tour à moto samedi.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: Et, verdict?

**Razorblade123**: ELLE A DIT OUI! Ce qui fait théoriquement, j'ai presque rencard avec elle.

**Blaise-le-loveur**: j'avoue, là, tu marques un point. Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, ni même te donner des faux espoirs, et pourtant, les faits sont là, tu l'intéresses un minimum. Sinon, elle aurait préféré passer son samedi après-midi avec son mec plutôt qu'avec un type qu'elle connaît à peine, sans vouloir t'offenser. Et elle s'appelle comment, ta donzelle?

**Razorblade123**: Hermione. C'est un magnifique prénom, tu ne trouves pas?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette fois, Ron, Parvati et Lavande n'ont pas eu de scènes, c'est un parti pris de ma part parce que sinon, ça allait être trop long, les autres compensaient largement je trouve. Bref, merci de me lire et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. J'ai somme-toute réussi entre temps à boucler le neuvième chapitre du <em>fils prodigue, <em>et commencé mollement le dixième. Voilà voilà, n'oubliez pas la petite review en parant, merciiii =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tous!

J'ai enfin achevé le nouveau chapitre de _Would you be happier. _Encore une fois, j'ai été très inspirée par cette fic', et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, bien qu'une fois encore, tous les personnages n'ont pas une scène à eux. Un jour, j'arriverai à tous les caser dans un chapitre, mais en attendant, je vous livre ces quelques morceaux de vie en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents. Merci à tous de m'avoir laissé des reviews, ou d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en favoris et en alertes, j'aime toujours autant lire à vos commentaires, je suis devenue accro ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PARVATI<strong>]

Le jour se levait sur les docks de Bristol, nimbant les larges bâtiments de ferraille d'une douce lueur orangée. Les ténèbres venaient à peine se dissiper, et petit à petit, la vie reprenait doucement son cours. Le regard rivé sur la surface lisse de l'eau, l'indienne tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette à demi consumée. Elle dut plisser légèrement les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aveuglé par le reflet orangé de l'eau. Parvati Patil réprima un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'étira comme un chat, les muscles légèrement gourds. La nuit avait été très courte, mais elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, surtout pas pour subir une fois encore les remontrances de ses parents parce qu'elle aura fait le mur.

Parvati leva la tête en entendant les bruits de pas, qui se détachaient nettement au dessus du cri des mouettes. Elle regarda vers le ciel. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les oiseaux. Elle grimaça en avisant la clique de volatiles tourner autour d'elle, puis elle haussa les épaules, en se disant que c'était tout sauf une fatalité. Elles étaient dans leur habitat naturelle, c'était elle l'intruse, la pollueuse. L'indienne adressa un léger sourire au garçon qui s'assit à côté d'elle, occupé à se rouler une cigarette. Elle le regarda faire un instant, puis, elle tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa propre cigarette, légèrement songeuse.

-Tu en veux? Demanda finalement Harry, en lui tendant la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide -ou à moitié pleine, c'est selon.

Parvati haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, puis elle s'empara de la bouteille, avant d'en boire une gorgée. L'alcool lui piqua le nez et la fit tousser légèrement, puis elle se calma enfin, retournant à sa contemplation du monde qui s'éveillait tout juste.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Coassa l'indienne d'une voix rauque, tout en osant enfin regarder son compagnon.

-Moi non plus. Avoua le jeune Potter. Surtout pas pour me faire entendre dire que je ne suis qu'un délinquant, que je vais finir en prison, que je ne ferai rien de ma vie, et que le petit Duddy est tellement extraordinaire.

Parvati but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, avant de passer la bouteille à son ami. Harry l'accepta sans ciller, et arrêta de rouler sa cigarette pour en boire à son tour une gorgée. Parvati soupira longuement, puis elle regarda sa montre. Six heures et demi. Effectivement, ce n'était pas une heure pour se promener sur les docks. D'autant plus que l'endroit était désert et sentait le poisson. Et qui plus est, ces fichues mouettes ne cessaient de leur tourner autour, comme si ces stupides piafs voulaient eux aussi de la vodka. À cette pensée, Parvati laissa échapper un léger rire embarrassé, avant de fixer à nouveau un point lointain. Elle tira une dernière bouffée sur sa clope, et l'écrasa à terre, avant de soupirer plus fort.

Assise sur le rebord du quai, Parvati balançait ses pieds dans le vide. Elle était encore pieds nus, et ce, nonobstant les éventuels éclats de verre qui pouvaient joncher le sol. De toute manière, ses escarpins lui faisaient trop mal aux pieds, déjà qu'elle avait dû vadrouiller avec une bonne partie de la nuit. Harry eut enfin fini de rouler sa cigarette. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il la coinça entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Parvati fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur du tabac remonter jusqu'à elle, et eut presque envie de s'en allumer une deuxième. Sans rien demander à personne, elle l'emprunta à Harry pour en tirer une taffe et la lui rendit presque aussitôt. Mélancolique, l'indienne posa sa tête sur l'épaule robuste du jeune homme, qui entoura sa taille d'un geste possessif. Harry embrassa doucement la joue de sa compagne, ce qui lui arracha l'ombre d'un sourire.

La Terminale cligna des paupières, comme pour tenter de dissiper le voile flou qui lui occultait le regard. La faute à l'alcool. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais elle s'en fichait, elle était bien. Paisible. Elle aimait profiter du lever du soleil, et le regarder sur le port de Bristol était un spectacle comme aucun autre. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Harry était là et ça lui suffisait.

-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, en tournant son visage vers le brun aux yeux verts.

-De quoi? S'enquit Harry, en rivant ses prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes, plus sombres.

-De se remettre ensemble. Lâcha Parvati dans un souffle.

Les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent. Parvati tendit le bras pour reprendre la bouteille à Harry. La veille, ils s'ignoraient encore, ou ne se parlaient que par pure courtoisie, cette nuit, ils avaient retrouvé la passion des premiers jours. Elle s'était rappelée à quel point elle avait aimé ses baisers, à quel point il avait pu lui manquer. L'avoir tout près d'elle tout ce temps sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser tout son soûl lui avait été insupportable. Puis, alors que l'insomnie se faisait sentir, elle avait quitté le monde chaud et confortable de ses couvertures pour s'emparer de son portable et appeler Harry. Les deux adolescents avaient discuté longuement, fumant cigarette sur cigarette et asséchant à demi une bouteille de vodka, achetée à un _night shop. _

En venant ici, la jeune fille ne s'était attendue à rien. Au départ, elle était venue ici avec lui juste pour se sentir moins seule. Pour renouer un semblant de contact. Puis, Harry l'avait embrassée. Longuement. Juste assez fort pour qu'elle ne doute plus jamais, pour être certaine des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore à son égard. Le Survivant posa une main tendre sur la joue mate de la jeune femme, puis il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-ça aurait été bête de passer à côté. Se contenta-t-il simplement d'éluder en haussant les épaules.

Parvati s'esclaffa, avant d'embrasser son amoureux franchement. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, approfondissant leur baiser. Harry fit valser la bouteille de vodka, qui roula un peu plus loin tout en déversant son contenu sur le sol. Les deux adolescents éclatèrent franchement de rire en entendant le _plouf _caractéristique d'une bouteille en verre qui venait de tomber à l'eau.

-Et hop, une bouteille à la mer! Glissa-t-elle malicieusement, avant de tirer sur le bas du t-shirt de son compagnon.

Harry grogna légèrement contre sa bouche, avant d'enlever lui-même son t-shirt. La main de Parvati glissait le long de son torse, jusque la ceinture de son pantalon. Harry rompit leur baiser, et se leva, avant de tendre la main à l'indienne pour qu'elle s'en saisisse. Parvati arqua un sourcil interloqué, se demandant ce que son compagnon avait en tête.

-Même pas cap de sauter. Dit-il en désignant du menton l'eau qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

Parvati lui sourit bien large, puis elle serra la main du Survivant dans la sienne. En poussant un hurlement de joie, les deux adolescents sautèrent dans l'eau, et nagèrent plus loin, à proximité d'un bateau de plaisance. Parvati eut une pensée pour son sac resté sur la berge, et espérait que personne ne s'en approcherait avec l'idée de le dérober. Elle chassa néanmoins cette pensée lorsque Harry écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, arrachant un hoquet de stupeur à l'indienne, qui se colla à lui. Elle soupira de désir lorsque sa langue vint chercher la sienne, lui offrant ainsi un baiser tant sensuel que langoureux. Les lèvres d'Harry avaient un goût de sel.

Lorsque la jeune Patil commença à claquer des dents, Harry décréta qu'il était temps de remonter à la surface. Il était vrai qu'en ce mois de mars, il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait chaud, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'ils se permettent de piquer une tête sans prendre froid. Harry s'agrippa à un filet qui dépassait du bateau de plaisance et monta à l'intérieur. Il s'affala sur le plancher du navire, les bras en croix. Parvati suivait pas très loin, et gloussa légèrement tout en se glissant dans ses bras.

-Ce bateau n'est même pas à nous…râla-t-elle, pour la forme.

-Techniquement, oui, il appartient à l'oncle Vernon. Les Dursley vont souvent faire un tour en bateau l'été. Répondit simplement le jeune homme à lunettes en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme captura ses lèvres avec fougue. Presque timidement, Parvati glissa ses doigts gourds sur la nuque du jeune homme. Elle soupira lorsque la langue du Survivant vint dessiner le contour de ses lèvres pleines, et frémit lorsqu'il se glissa dans sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha plus fermement à son cou, et pressa son corps contre le sien. Harry roula légèrement pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Parvati remonta sa jambe contre sa hanche. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui enleva son t-shirt bleu ciel, révélant un soutien-gorge noir mettant en valeur sa peau mate. Parvati soupira lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, sa poitrine et son ventre, elle se cambrait sous ses caresses, s'enflammait sous ses baisers passionnés.

L'indienne inversa finalement leurs positions, pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Les deux adolescents roulèrent un peu trop fort puisqu'Harry laissa échapper un _ouch _on ne pouvait plus éloquent - il venait de heurter le coin d'un coffre, ce qui, au demeurant, était loin de faire du bien. Elle sourit en sentant les mains du jeune homme grimper le long de son dos pour venir détacher son soutien-gorge, qui glissa le long de ses bras pour tomber au sol. Parvati colla sa peau nue contre celle du garçon, et fit sauter le bouton de son jean pour le lui enlever. Le vent frais lui giflait la peau, mais elle n'en avait cure, une douce chaleur irradiait son corps. La jeune Patil mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, alors qu'il enlevait à son tour le pantalon qu'elle portait.

-Hé, les jeunes, c'est à vous tout ça? Les interpella une voix rocailleuse, depuis le quai.

De concert, les amoureux se retournèrent, cessant leurs embrassades plutôt osées. La tête brune de Parvati apparut derrière l'épaule d'Harry. La jeune fille rougit aussitôt, cachant sauvagement sa poitrine dénudée de ses bras. Un vieux monsieur avait ramassé leurs affaires sur le quai, et brandissait le sac de Parvati. Le vieillard regarda les deux adolescents, puis leur adressa un sourire édenté.

-Oui, c'est mon sac! Haleta Parvati, cachée derrière son copain qui riait sous cape.

Puis, elle donna une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui éclata franchement de rire, amusé par la situation plus que cocasse:

-ce n'est pas drôle!

-Vous f'rez mieux d'récupérer vot' sac mademoiselle, il est jamais très prudent de laisser ses affaires sans surveillance.

Parvati acquiesça, puis l'homme passa son chemin. Vexée, Parvati remit son soutien-gorge -mouillé- après s'être assurée qu'il s'était bien éloigné. En silence, les deux jeunes se rhabillèrent, remettant à plus tard leur partie de jambes en l'air: ils s'y risqueront de nouveau quand ils seront plus tranquilles. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau vêtus, Harry fit la courte échelle à sa petite-amie pour qu'elle puisse accéder au quai. Le bateau vacilla dangereusement et ils faillirent tomber à la renverse, mais ils tinrent bon, non sans partir dans une crise de fou-rire au passage. Enfin, ils furent sur le quai. Parvati récupéra son bien, et ses escarpins. La jeune fille vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout, et elle prit la main d'Harry. Chaussures à la main, elle rentrait chez elle, enfin apaisée malgré la gêne qu'elle avait eue quelques instants auparavant de s'être fait surprendre.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Il était sept heures du matin lorsque Ronald Weasley poussa le portail de son jardin. Comme d'habitude, les mauvaises-herbes avaient envahi le paysage, et personne ne pensait jamais à les enlever. Ron haussa les épaules, et légèrement titubant, il se traîna dans l'allée de graviers qui menait jusqu'à sa maison. Il arqua un sourcil surprit en voyant sa petite sœur, Ginny, en train de fumer une cigarette. La tignasse de la rousse était désordonnée, ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules frêles. La cadette Weasley adressa un regard ensommeillé à son frère aîné et agita doucement la main pour lui dire bonjour.

-Si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire. Grogna-t-elle avant de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Ron étudia minutieusement sa sœur. Ginny portait une petite robe noire indécemment courte, qui présentait un accroc au niveau du ventre. Ses collants étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et elle n'avait plus de chaussures. Elle pianotait nerveusement sur son portable, se faisant déjà harceler de messages à seulement sept heures du matin. Ron haussa à nouveau les épaules, s'abstenant en effet de tout commentaire: il n'était guère mieux loti à rentrer seulement maintenant, après avoir passé la soirée avec le reste de la bande -seuls Harry, Parvati et Parvati étaient absents, même Hermione avait fait l'effort de venir _pour se changer les idées, _disait-elle. Et en voyant son amie roucouler dans les bras du blond peroxydé, Ron avait eu des envies de meurtre. Comment pouvait-elle encore se laisser avoir par ce connard après toutes ces années?

-à qui tu envoies des messages comme ça? S'enquit finalement Ron, en lorgnant le portable dernier cri de sa sœur.

Ginny avait littéralement supplié Molly et Arthur pour se le procurer. Il fallait dire que les Weasley n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Mais les parents Weasley, probablement parce que Ginny était la petite dernière et la seule fille de la fratrie, lui passaient tous ses caprices, faisant d'elle une gamine pourrie gâtée, au grand dam de ses frères qui auraient probablement voulu en avoir autant.

-Mickael, mon ex. répondit-elle, évasivement, alors que ses lèvres rosées s'étaient ourlées en un léger sourire.

-Quoi? S'écria Ron, abasourdi. Tu…Tu t'es remis avec? Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Harry.

-Je _m'intéressais, _oui. Éluda la rousse, toujours aussi évasivement. J'ai envie de redonner une chance à Mickael, même si ça s'était mal terminé entre nous. Et j'en ai marre de courir après Harry. Pour lui, je n'existe pas, je suis transparente, je ne suis que la petite sœur de son meilleur pote, donc j'ai passé à autre chose, tout simplement. Tu devrais faire pareil de temps en temps, ça te ferait du bien.

-Que veux-tu dire? Siffla Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pourtant limpide, non? Interrogea Ginny en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. _Pansy. _

Imperceptiblement, Ron serra les poings et fusilla sa sœur du regard. _Elle avait raison. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait toujours raison, ça lui ôtait toute crédibilité. D'autant plus que pour son âge, Ginny était sacrément maligne. Il fallait dire qu'elle connaissait le genre masculin sur le bout des doigts, pour avoir d'une part, vécu avec ses frères toute sa vie, et d'autre part, pour avoir à son actif bon nombre de petits copains. Ginny avait l'air sage au quotidien, mais Ron était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était _vraiment _dévergondée: nombreuses furent les fois où il avait dû la couvrir auprès de leurs parents pour qu'elle puisse faire le mur tout à son aise. Ginny avait beau le trouver un peu bêta, Ron n'en restait pas moins son frère préféré, et ce depuis toujours.

-Que vient faire Pansy dans la discussion? S'enquit Ron tout en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détaché autant que faire se peut.

-il faut voir la vérité en face, _Ronny, _tu baves toujours sur elle. Il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre que tu as des sentiments pour elle.

-Pansy et moi couchons simplement ensemble, rien d'autre. Grogna le rouquin, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Crois en mon expérience, confia Ginny avec précipitation, c'est à force de coucher avec quelqu'un que tu finis par t'attacher. Au début, tu te dis que tu vas les consoler d'un gros chagrin, ou alors céder à tes envies parce que tu avais envie de te les faire depuis longtemps. Puis ça recommence, pour un prétexte ou un autre. Et après, il est bien difficile de s'en défaire. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé avec Mickael.

-QUOI? Beugla Ron, dont les oreilles venaient de se colorer d'un beau rouge brique. Tu as déjà…

-Tu crois quoi? Riposta Ginny, avec mauvaise humeur. Tu penses que je joue encore à la poupée? Mais réagis, bon sang! Tu me vois fumer depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne dis rien, et là, je dis que je ne suis plus vierge et toi, tu t'emportes!

-C'est dans ce goût là, en effet. Ronchonna Ron en croisant les bras sur son torse. Pour moi, il y a des gens qui ne font pas ce genre de choses et tu en fais partie.

-Tu peux baisser d'un ton s'il te plaît? Intima Ginny en regardant vers la maison d'un œil suspicieux. Je n'ai pas trop envie que papa-maman nous surprennent. Autant dire que s'ils nous voient rentrer maintenant, on est plus que morts.

-De toute manière, persifla le roux, nous sommes déjà cuits! Les connaissant, ils sont déjà levés, tout comme les autres, et se la jouer discrets pour retourner dans nos lits sans que quiconque ne se soit aperçu de notre absence, autant dire que c'est mission impossible.

-Tu as quelque chose à proposer, Einstein? Ironisa la rousse, avant d'écraser sa cigarette au sol et de glisser le mégot dans sa poche.

-On se planque jusqu'à temps qu'on ait le champ libre. Proposa Ron, fièrement. Comme ça, ils croiront que nous sommes déjà partis pour le lycée.

-ça marche! S'écria Ginny en tapant dans la main de son frère, comme pour sceller leur accord.

Ron empoigna la main de sa petite sœur et les deux cadets de la famille Weasley traversèrent le jardin au pas de course, pour se retrouver le long de la route qui menait à la ville, nullement disposés ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre de retourner chez eux ou d'aller au lycée. Encore un jour où ils feraient l'école buissonnière, mais ils n'étaient décidément plus à ça près.

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE<strong>]

Lavande Brown soupira, et cala le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. La jeune femme était occupée à peinturlurer ses orteils d'un beau vernis bleu turquoise. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas utile en soi, puisqu'il n'était pas encore temps de sortir les espadrilles et autres sandales, mais si elle s'appliquait à se vernir les ongles, c'était surtout pour occuper ses mains le temps qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Lavande avait l'art et la manière de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Elle pouvait se brosser les dents et les cheveux en même temps, ce qui pouvait représenter un gain de temps considérable, d'autant plus que, comme ça lui arrivait souvent, elle était encore en retard.

-Je crois comprendre Hermione, ce n'est pas la question. Coupa la blonde, endiguant le flot de paroles de son amie. C'est juste que…écoute, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je pense qu'il faut que tu y ailles, pour ne pas avoir de regrets ensuite. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que regretter de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'on aurait dû faire, tu vois?

D'habitude, Lavande était patiente. Extrêmement patiente. Et surtout, de bon conseil. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione l'avait appelée, pour demander conseil. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Lavande n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les jérémiades de son amie. La blonde ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider, et pourtant, seul dieu sait qu'avec Pansy et Parvati, elles avaient tout fait pour tenter de l'éloigner de Malefoy, il avait définitivement une influence néfaste sur elle, et Hermione se détruisait pour rien, elles étaient toutes d'accord là-dessus, sauf évidemment la principale concernée.

-Quoi, que t'a dit Pansy? S'enquit la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

La jeune Brown posa le flacon de vernis sur la table de chevet, et approcha le pinceau de son ongle avec application. Hermione était en train de lui raconter la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Pansy à propos de son hypothétique première fois avec Drago, et Lavande en fut navrée pour elle. Elle, tout comme Parvati, savait que Drago n'hésitait pas à aller voir ailleurs, et elles étaient certaines que Pansy avait au moins une fois couché avec lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas été avéré qu'ils avaient une relation suivie, les deux commères ne disposant pas davantage d'informations à ce sujet.

Lavande ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione s'accrochait de la sorte. Elle pouvait concevoir le fait que la jolie brune avait peur de se retrouver toute seule, mais en ce qui la concernait, Lavande préférait être seule que mal accompagnée. Et il y avait le fameux Théodore Nott, tout juste débarqué à Roundview. Il était mignon et intelligent, et il pouvait tout à fait convenir à Hermione, bien mieux que Drago Malefoy. La blonde savait néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler, Hermione était assez grande pour gérer ses histoires toute seule, et ce eu égard de son impressionnante naïveté, qui faisait qu'elle était bien trop souvent le dindon de la farce.

D'accord. Pansy avait conseillé à Hermione d'écouter son cœur, pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Elle avait aussi ajouté de ne rien faire si elle ne se sentait pas prête. Ah. Un bon point. Autrement dit, Pansy avait essayé de dissuader Hermione de coucher avec Drago -peut-être sous l'effet de la culpabilité? Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de fusiller Laureen du regard. La gamine de huit ans que sa mère était en train de garder était en train de vider toute son armoire, ce qui déplaisait fortement à la jeune Brown.

-Attends Mione, excuse-moi. Dit la blonde en éloignant le combiné de son oreille.

Puis, elle s'époumona:

-MAMAN! Tu peux dire à Laureen qu'elle arrête de foutre le bazar dans ma chambre? Merci!

Pour toute réponse, Laureen lui tira la langue et s'en alla de la chambre de Lavande, qui soupira longuement. _Bon débarras. _pensa-t-elle, furieusement.

-Tu disais? S'enquit Lavande en calant de nouveau le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

Et voilà qu'Hermione radotait. Elle disait une fois encore qu'elle voulait sauver son couple, et que c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, et ça la terrifiait. Elle avoua enfin que sa rencontre avec Théodore avait changé la donne et qu'elle était définitivement paumée. Lorsqu'Hermione évoqua Théodore Nott, Lavande se redressa brusquement. Un peu trop brusquement, puisqu'elle fit valser le flacon de vernis bleu qui tomba par terre, renversant un peu de son contenu sur la moquette couleur crème.

-Et merde. Grogna Lavande. Excuse-moi, je viens de renverser mon vernis par terre, ma mère va me tuer!

Lavande descendit finalement de son lit, puis elle prit la bouteille de dissolvant et un coton, avant de commencer à frotter vigoureusement la tâche, tout en priant pour que cela ne détériore pas la moquette, sinon, elle pouvait être certaine qu'elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Distraite, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille Hermione lui dire que Théodore lui plaisait beaucoup, et qu'il avait été gentil avec elle. Apparemment, le cœur de la brunette balançait entre les deux garçons: Drago, qu'elle connaissait depuis presque toujours, et Théodore, ce français venu d'ailleurs, qui avait fait voler en éclats toutes ses certitudes. Lavande s'arrêta de frotter la tâche, à quatre pattes sur la moquette, pour analyser un tant soit peu la situation. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la blonde se risqua à émettre une hypothèse:

-Ma chérie, je crois que tu es tombée amoureuse.

Et à Hermione de s'indigner, en rappelant qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago et bla bla bla. Pour Lavande, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Hermione avait eu le coup de foudre dès l'instant où elle a rencontré Théodore. C'était limpide, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pourtant, la principale concernée avait du mal à l'admettre, Lavande pourrait même dire, avec sa psychologie de comptoir, qu'elle fonctionnait au déni. Hermione niait ce qui était pourtant l'évidence pour se mettre en sécurité. Un peu à l'image d'un appareil qui s'arrêtait de fonctionner dès lors qu'il était en surchauffe. Lavande passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, et écouta encore Hermione un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse en placer une. Punaise, Lavande n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hermione puisse être aussi bavarde.

-Tu sais, ça arrive d'avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Ça te tombe dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir. Tu le rencontres et hop, tu tombes amoureuse. Tu aimes la façon dont il te regarde, l'intonation de sa voix, sa façon d'être. J'ai bien vu les petits regards que vous vous lancez en classe, et crois moi, il y en a beaucoup. Si tu veux mon avis, tu l'intéresses, ma grande.

Hermione lui avoua finalement qu'il l'avait déjà invitée à faire une virée en moto le samedi suivant. Lavande se mit à glousser. Cette invitation ne faisait qu'étayer cette hypothèse. Hermione ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Ce mec l'avait dans la peau. Elle finit par lâcher qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Drago, qui pouvait être violent lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en prenne à Théodore, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ce qu'elle ressentait lui faisait peur. Lavande hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, bien que c'était absurde, Hermione ne pouvant pas la voir à l'autre bout du fil.

-écoute, finit par soupirer la blonde. Le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est de tirer au clair cette histoire avec Drago. Je ne dis pas de le quitter pour aller te jeter dans les bras de Théodore, mais je te demande au moins de bien reconsidérer votre relation avant de faire quoi que ce soit de malheureux, c'est-à-dire lui donner ta virginité, ou alors, rompre avec lui trop hâtivement.

Hermione continua sur sa lancée, vidant son sac auprès de son amie, qui ne faisait qu'émettre des _mh _par intermittence, indiquant qu'elle était en train d'écouter. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de poser la question fatale.

-Et sinon, as-tu seulement envisagé la possibilité de _faire l'amour _avec Théodore?

Un gros blanc s'en suivit, pendant lequel Lavande imagina que les joues d'Hermione venaient de se colorer d'un beau rouge cerise. À considérer le silence qui commençait à s'éterniser, Lavande comprit qu'elle avait touché en plein dans le mille, qu'elle avait posé une question gênante pour Hermione. Finalement, cette dernière reprit la parole, tout en bafouillant et en cafouillant pour se justifier, ce qui se révéla être un fiasco total. Hermione, à dire vrai, n'avait pas de réels arguments pour rejeter cette éventualité. Lavande reprit la parole, pour meubler le silence.

-Je veux bien envisager que tu sois amoureuse de Drago et que ce soit une raison suffisante pour te donner à lui, mais réfléchis deux secondes. Tu as d'un côté un mec que tu connais depuis longtemps, certes, mais ce n'est plus exactement pareil entre vous, je me trompe? Il ne te regarde plus, vous vous embrassez à peine, on sent qu'il y a une certaine distance entre vous. Puis, il y a ce nouveau, tout juste arrivé. D'accord, c'est encore tout frais. Et alors? Vous avez eu le coup de foudre. Apparemment, tu l'aimes bien, il est parfaitement à ton goût. Alors pourquoi n'essaieriez-vous pas, vous passez peut-être à côté de quelque chose sans le savoir. Tu as grandi avec l'idée que Drago était ton grand amour, mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas _lui? _Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il arrive maintenant, alors que ça ne va pas très bien avec ton chéri. Moi, je dis que c'est un signe. C'est le destin!

Bon, d'accord. Lavande voyait des signes partout, et surtout là où il n'y en avait pas. Pour autant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans le faux. Elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, c'était obligé. Elle _voulait _qu'il y ait quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que pour son amie retrouve -enfin- le sourire. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais Lavande y croyait, dur comme fer. Elle était peut-être naïve sur ce point, mais elle voulait avant tout le bonheur de ses amis. Y avait-il seulement un mal à ça?

-écoute Hermione, penses-y, d'accord? Surtout, ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter. Au fait, tu arrives à joindre Parvati? Elle ne répond pas au téléphone quand je l'appelle et elle n'a pas davantage répondu à mes textos. Tu as des nouvelles de ton côté?

Hermione promit en premier lieu de faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, puis de ne pas agir par désespoir ou par dépit. Puis, elle répondit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Parvati non plus, ce qui était plutôt surprenant de la part de la jeune femme puisque cette dernière répondait toujours rapidement aux textos, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait se demander si elle ne s'était pas fait greffer son portable. Lavande se redressa brusquement lorsqu'Hermione lui révéla qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Harry non plus. Rapidement, l'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit, connectant les éléments entre eux.

-Dis, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'Harry et Parvati ont…

Elle ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Elle était victime de ces images qui s'imposaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les freiner, ce qui en soi était bien gênant. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement contrariée. Si Parvati avait eu des velléités de se remettre avec son ex, elle l'aurait dit, non? D'habitude, Parvati lui disait toujours ce genre de choses. La blonde regarda alors ses orteils, qui étaient d'un beau bleu turquoise. Elle sourit faiblement, satisfaite de son travail. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le cœur de se réjouir davantage, Hermione venait de lui dire qu'elle avait effectivement eu des soupçons sur l'affaire. Lavande se sentait trahie, et elle n'aimait pas ça. La jeune Brown se passa une main dans les cheveux, se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, réfrénant une furieuse envie de pleurer.

-écoute ma belle, je vais te laisser. On se retrouve tout à l'heure au pub, avec les autres. Bisous.

Puis, Lavande raccrocha, se sentant soudainement très seule. Elle jeta son portable sur son lit, et se prit la tête entre les mains, désemparée. Un miaulement plaintif se fit entendre , tandis que Mistigri, son chaton de trois mois tentait de grimper le long de son jean. Lavande sourit tendrement, avant de s'emparer du petit animal pour le serrer contre elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait un animal de compagnie pour au moins les quinze années à venir, parce que sinon, elle était bien partie pour rester toute seule. Car à trop se préoccuper du bonheur des autres, Lavande en arrivait parfois à s'oublier elle-même.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PANSY<strong>]

Le temps semblait bien long pour Pansy, qui une fois n'était pas coutume, s'ennuyait profondément Elle aurait aimé être aussi passionnée qu'Hermione, ou autant impliquée que Théodore. L'un comme l'autre semblaient trouver leur compte dans ces heures interminables, et cela avait tendance à échapper à la jeune Parkinson. Pansy mâchait son chewing-gum avec énergie, assise sur un des bancs du jardin public situé non loin du lycée Roundview. La petite bande avait l'habitude de se retrouver là bas pour fumer et boire au lieu d'aller en cours, mais pour une fois, Pansy était seule. Elle tirait sur sa cigarette, le regard dans le vague. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait envie d'être seule. De se fondre dans la masse. De se faire -enfin- oublier. De ne plus exister, ni pour elle, ni pour personne.

Pansy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une fois qu'elle eût expiré la fumée âcre en un long filet blanchâtre. Elle jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours, puis, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait regardée, sortit de son sac une flasque de whisky à laquelle elle but une longue lampée, directement au goulot. Elle reboucha la flasque et la glissa dans son sac à main, ni vu, ni connu. Elle tira une nouvelle taffe sur sa clope, et plissa les yeux. Machinalement, elle répondait à ses textos lorsqu'elle en recevait, et soupira lourdement en voyant l'heure. Ça faisait deux longues heures qu'elle s'emmerdait, deux putains de longues heures qu'elle était sur ce banc à ne rien foutre, à regarder les gens passer et à soupirer. Deux putains de longues heures, et personne pour la tirer de cet ennui qui la consumait à petit feu.

-Hum, je peux m'asseoir? Demanda une voix timide, qui la fit aussitôt lever la tête.

Elle vit alors Théodore Nott dans son champ de vision. Théodore Nott qui avait les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, et qui était toujours habillé de son sempiternel jean troué aux genoux. À la différence près qu'aujourd'hui, il portait un blouson en cuir noir et les mitaines assorties. Pansy arqua un sourcil. Il avait vraiment une façon originale de s'habiller, il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Néanmoins, la jeune fille dégagea son sac pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Le jeune homme s'assit donc, et entreprit de se rouler une cigarette avec minutie.

-Tu n'es pas en cours? S'enquit Pansy, sans doute pour engager un début de conversation, allez savoir.

-Le prof est absent. Répondit évasivement Théodore, toujours autant appliqué à rouler sa cigarette. Alors du coup, je zone par ici, je visite, je joue les touristes.

-Et le touriste, il en pense quoi de Bristol?

-Il en pense qu'il a vraiment débarqué dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer et qu'il n'a aucune envie de moisir ici.

La réponse de Théodore arracha l'ombre d'un sourire à Pansy, qui tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, s'intoxiquant toujours un peu plus les poumons. Le fameux Théodore se passa une main dans les cheveux, et coinça sa clope entre ses lèvres trop fines. Un cric de briquet plus tard, Théodore s'adonnait lui aussi à cette activité destructrice -il fallait bien tromper l'ennui. Elle glissa à nouveau un regard en coin au jeune homme. Il avait l'air rêveur, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Il était probablement de ceux qui vivaient à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et leur imaginaire, se retranchant dans ce dernier quand les évènements semblaient mal amorcés. Un rêveur, un penseur, un utopiste. Pansy, elle, était cynique et blasée, désillusionnée, amère et aigrie avant l'heure. Quel tableau!

Comme si Théodore n'était pas là, Pansy replongea la main dans son sac et s'empara à nouveau de la flasque de whisky. Machinalement, l'adolescente en dévissa le bouchon en plastique métallisé, puis elle en but une autre gorgée, se moquant bien de passer pour une alcoolique auprès de son camarade. Camarade qui par ailleurs la regardait attentivement, comme s'il espérait en un regard apprendre à la cerner. Pansy haussa les épaules, puis elle se sentit obligée de lui proposer un peu de sa boisson. Elle tendit machinalement la flasque à Théodore, qui la remercia d'un regard et en but à son tour une gorgée. _D'accord. _se surprit à penser la jeune fille. _Je ne penserai plus jamais que c'est un saint. _Distraitement, Théodore tira une taffe sur sa propre cigarette, et recracha la fumée presque aussitôt. Puis, il se tourna vers elle, en la regardant très sérieusement:

-Tu n'es pas avec tes amis?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Demanda-t-elle, un peu trop brusquement.

-Comme ça, pour savoir. Répondit-il, sur la défensive, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On va dire qu'ils ont tous quelque chose de mieux à faire. Grogna Pansy avec amertume, en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson.

-Et donc, tu t'ennuies. Conclut-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Pansy le fusilla du regard. Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de sourire en coin, comme s'il était en train de se moquer d'elle. Mais en étudiant plus attentivement le garçon, elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, il ne se moquait pas, bien au contraire. Il était réellement curieux, il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à elle, pas comme tous ceux qui ne voyait que son apparence ou sa réputation. Pansy darda néanmoins sur lui ses prunelles suspicieuses. Théodore ne bougeait toujours pas, il se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage, achevant sa cigarette au passage. Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini, il écrasa son mégot à terre, avant de se lever et de se tourner vers elle:

-ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ou quelque chose du genre? C'est moi qui régale! Ça sera mieux que de boire toute seule sur ton banc.

Bien malgré elle, un nouveau sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune Parkinson, qui accepta la main que lui tendait le jeune Nott. Légèrement titubante, Pansy s'accrocha au bras de Théodore, qui ne broncha pas. Il se contentait de marcher d'un pas rapide, vers leur prochaine destination. Les deux adolescents déambulaient dans les rues de Bristol, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Pansy ignorait si cela était raisonnable d'aller encore plus se saouler au bar alors qu'elle était déjà bourrée, mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar où tous les jeunes de Roundview se retrouvaient après les cours, à savoir _Les Trois Balais. _Théodore attrapa la main de Pansy pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule dense malgré qu'il ne soit que cinq heures de l'après-midi. Il leur dégotta une place dans un endroit tranquille, et partit chercher deux boissons. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux _whisky pur-feu_, une spécialité de la maison.

Pansy le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis commença à siroter sa boisson. Elle toussota légèrement parce que l'alcool était vraiment fort, avant d'en boire une longue gorgée, sous le regard amusé de son camarade. Les minutes passaient et les verres descendaient, les langues se déliaient et la conversation devint plus enjouée. Pansy se surprit à trouver le fameux Théodore très cool et très sympathique malgré les airs de marginal qu'il se donnait. Ils jouèrent plusieurs parties de billard, qui représentaient un véritable challenge en raison de l'alcool qui circulait dans leurs veines, et eurent quelques fous-rires en s'apercevant qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus frapper dans les boules, étant incapables de viser correctement. Sans même finir la partie, les deux jeunes reprirent leurs affaires et sortirent du bar.

Pansy était désormais en train de glousser au bras de Théodore, qui ne marchait pas bien droit non plus. Elle avait l'esprit légèrement embué par l'alcool et se sentait bien. L' alcool avait dissolu cet ennui qui lui tordait les tripes, et son sauveur n'était autre que ce garçon qui était venu de loin et qu'elle avait mal jugé au premier abord. Puis, ils traversèrent une ruelle déserte. Pansy retint Théodore par le bras, soudainement prise par une impulsion. Elle s'approcha de lui, et sans préavis, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Théodore eut un mouvement de recul, légèrement surpris. Mais, docile, il se laissa faire, s'autorisant même à répondre au baiser. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser d'amour, ni même d'un baiser très romantique, mais ça leur suffisait. Ils se sentaient moins seuls dans ce vaste monde, moins mis à l'écart, moins marginalisés. Entre ses bras à lui, elle n'était plus cette salope qu'ils baisaient pour leur propre plaisir, elle était juste Pansy, seulement Pansy, cette gamine perdue qui aura mal grandi. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas échangés de baisers comme ceux-là, presque chastes. Certes, elle sentait la langue de Théodore glisser contre la sienne avec avidité, mais c'était doux, c'était tendre, c'était innocent. Et elle put penser sans honte qu'il embrassait très bien.

Pansy enroula son bras autour de sa nuque, et rapprocha leurs deux corps. Sa main libre glissa sur le torse de Théodore, aussi au travers de son t-shirt, elle put deviner son corps sec et légèrement musclé. Mais à mesure que la main de la jeune fille descendait toujours plus bas sur son torse, effleurant indécemment son ventre, Théodore se crispait et ne semblait pas disposé à vouloir aller plus loin. Malgré tout, la main de Pansy continua à descendre, pour espérer s'attaquer à son pantalon, mais Théodore repoussa la main baladeuse de la jeune fille et s'éloigna d'un bond, soudainement dégrisé.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas. S'excusa-t-il dans un souffle, alors que Pansy battait des paupières, les larmes aux yeux.

Théodore rajusta nerveusement sa veste, alors que techniquement, il n'y avait rien à rajuster. Pansy passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, déçue. Qu'espérait-elle, au fond? Tromper sa solitude en se tapant le petit nouveau? Pourtant, elle avait bien dit au début qu'il n'était pas son genre. Mignon, oui, mais ne correspondant pas vraiment aux critères du beau mec, Drago correspondait bien mieux à ce profil. Oui mais voilà, il y avait quelque chose en Théodore qui intriguait Pansy. Probablement était-ce son âme blessée qui l'attirait à ce point, sa façon d'être, ou bien la lueur particulière qu'il avait dans le regard, la lueur de celui qui avait du vécu, qui avait traversé les neuf cercles de l'enfer mais qui avait survécu malgré tout. _un warrior. _

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Tu es très jolie et ce baiser était très sympa, mais _ça, _je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi? S'enquit Pansy, l'air mauvais, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Théodore rosit légèrement, avant de se détourner et de commencer à faire les cent pas. Il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, n'osant plus regarder Pansy dans les yeux. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, attendant une raison valable qui aurait expliqué son brusque repli. Une raison, un motif, n'importe quoi, mais pas le sempiternel _tu ne me plais pas, _qui l'aurait achevée. Nott se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis il finit par avouer, rouge écrevisse.

-je n'ai jamais fait ce que je pensais que nous allions faire.

-Oh.

Ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. Un simple et misérable _oh, _tantôt déçu, tantôt étonné, mais au demeurant curieux. Ainsi, il l'avait jetée parce qu'il était _puceau? _Ceci expliquait donc cela. Et Pansy se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise de le savoir, comme si elle était une voyeuse, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Une fois encore, elle avait fonctionné à l'instinct, ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant n'était nullement prémédité, elle n'avait fait qu'agir selon ses envies. Elle avait eu envie d'embrasser Théodore, attirée par son magnétisme et l'assurance qu'il dégageait. Une assurance dont elle aurait, par ailleurs, bien besoin.

Elle soupira lourdement, comprenant quel était le problème. Théodore pouvait se taper n'importe quelle fille s'il le voulait, simplement en claquant dans les doigts. Seulement, il n'en avait pas envie, sans doute parce qu'il devait _attendre la bonne _pour le faire. Une fille qu'il aimerait, quoi. Il devait être le genre de garçon qui n'envisageait pas le sexe sans sentiments. Alors comme ça, Théodore Nott était potentiellement sentimental? Mais, comme pour enfoncer le clou, il jugea bon de préciser, faisant voler en éclats ses espoirs.

-En fait…j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, tu comprends?

-_Hermione_? Souffla Pansy, le regard brillant.

Nott acquiesça en silence, tout en jouant avec son zippo, faisant apparaître et disparaître la flamme. Pansy se renfrogna, serrant imperceptiblement les poings. _Hermione. _Bien sûr. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Il n'y en avait toujours que pour Hermione de toutes façons, Hermione par-ci, Hermione par là. Pansy s'était leurrée. Elle n'avait pas trouvé un compagnon de solitude en la personne de Théodore Nott. En fait, elle se sentait seule, plus que jamais. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le ferait pas, par fierté. Et surtout pas devant lui. Elle s'était trompée, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle repoussa brusquement Théodore, avant d'amorcer un pas pour partir. Il la retint par le bras.

-Attends. Protesta-t-il, doucement. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Va-te-faire-foutre. Martela-t-elle, avec violence tout en se dégageant de sa poigne. Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres, mais apparemment, je me suis trompée. Tu n'es qu'un _looser. _Tu dis aimer Hermione? Mais regarde toi, bordel! Tu ne feras jamais le poids face à Drago, c'est pourtant clair! Elle ne t'aime pas, _Nott, _elle ne t'aimera JAMAIS!

À l'énonciation de ce dernier mot, la voix de Pansy était montée dans les aigus, flirtant avec l'hystérie. Nott la regardait, toujours aussi impassible, mais au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé. La dureté de son regard épouvanta la jeune femme, qui tourna les talons et partit en courant, sous le regard médusé de son camarade. Il y a quelques instants, elle était en train de l'embrasser passionnément, à présent, elle le haïssait de tout son être. Tout comme elle ressentit un sentiment violent de jalousie lorsqu'elle en vint à penser à Hermione. _Hermione, _sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, et pourtant, elles n'étaient même pas à égalité, elle était condamnée à rester dans l'ombre, à ne pas être elle-même. Elle n'était que Pansy, la meilleure amie de la merveilleuse Hermione Granger. Et cela la tuait à petit feu.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

Il était vingt heures lorsque Drago Malefoy poussa la porte cochère qui gardait la maison d'Hermione Granger. Le jeune homme était comme d'habitude sur son trente-et-un. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une raison plus que les autres de s'apprêter ainsi: il allait passer la soirée en tête à tête avec sa petite-amie officielle, la première soirée qu'il passait réellement avec elle depuis bien longtemps. Drago avait réellement sorti le grand jeu. Il avait ramené une bouteille de vin rouge et un bouquet de fleurs, pour se faire pardonner de ses trop nombreuses erreurs. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit toute seule, dans un léger cliquetis.

Sans se poser de questions, le jeune Malefoy s'avança dans le grand vestibule, et posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet. Il n'avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit l'invite à le faire, les parents d'Hermione lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était le bienvenu ici, et qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Ce qu'il avait donc fait, sans aucune gêne. Une fois qu'il se fut mis à l'aise, il déposa la bouteille de vin et les fleurs sur la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle l'attendait un petit mot, rédigé de la main d'Hermione.

_Je t'attends en haut. Ne tarde pas trop. Je t'aime. Hermione. _

Il soupira, tout en déposant le post-it sur la table. Il quitta la cuisine et grimpa les escaliers, le plus discrètement possible. Une fois qu'il fut à l'étage, il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte du fond - la chambre d'Hermione. Il toqua discrètement, pour signifier sa présence. Une fois encore, le battant s'ouvrit, lui donnant le sésame pour la chambre de sa compagne. Il fut accueilli par une douce lumière tamisée, et un léger parfum d'ambiance. Hermione avait allumé une dizaine de bougies et faisait brûler un bâton d'encens à la rose. L'estomac du blond se noua, et il fronça les sourcils. Mais quelle idée tordue avait germé dans l'esprit de sa copine, pour qu'elle prenne la peine de faire toute cette mise en scène?

Hermione apparut bientôt, tout juste vêtue d'un peignoir blanc. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon vaporeux d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches rebelles. Une somptueuse parure de bijoux ornait son cou gracile, et elle s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion. Drago referma la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'accueillit avec un baiser. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle était légèrement tendue. Une fois le baiser rompu, elle lui adressa un sourire crispé, et doucement, détacha les liens de son peignoir. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses épaules dénudées, révélant son corps frêle et délicat, paré d'un superbe ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire et rouge, bien loin du coton blanc un rien trop prude qu'elle portait habituellement.

-Hermione…chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque, en regardant sa petite-amie dans les yeux.

Il avait parfaitement compris là où elle voulait en venir. Toute cette mise en scène, sa tenue, sa non-tenue tout du moins, elle avait tout planifié afin de lui faire la surprise. Elle avait pris sa décision: ce soir, elle serait sienne. Hermione inspira profondément, puis elle captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amoureux, qui pressa ses mains contre la peau dénudée de ses reins. Elle noua ses bras autour de ses épaules robustes. Elle suçota doucement sa lèvre inférieure, la mordilla même, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Dans ce début d'étreinte, il y avait sans aucun doute de la douceur, un peu de tendresse, mais absolument aucun désir. Il ne parvenait pas à répondre à ses baisers, il ne tremblait plus lorsque la langue d'Hermione venait caresser la sienne. Était-ce ça le désamour? Simplement se lasser de l'autre, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus le désirer, si tant est qu'ils s'étaient désirés un jour.

Pourtant, il serrait son corps chaud et frêle contre le sien, encourageant les ardeurs de la jeune femme qui dirigeait ses doigts malhabiles vers le col de sa chemise, entreprenant d'ouvrir les boutons un à un, révélant la pâleur marmoréenne de son torse. Drago ferma les yeux, pour qu'elle ne voit pas le doute qui hantait son regard. Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas à le dissimuler dans ses gestes hésitants et désordonnés, là où Hermione pouvait aisément voir de l'inexpérience. Drago ne broncha pas lorsque sa chemise glissa au sol, et lorsque les mains avide de la petite Granger vinrent explorer son buste avec avidité. Sous ses doigts glacés, elle pouvait sentir le tracé souple et régulier de ses muscles, ses muscles qui se contractaient douloureusement sous son toucher.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Hermione parut s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il ne répondait plus à ses baisers comme avant. Elle leva ses immenses yeux ambrés vers lui, en quête de réponses informulées. Drago lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, avant de se pencher sur son front pour y poser un baiser. Les prunelles sombres de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes, alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout du moins, elle ne comprenait que trop bien, et elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était en train de faire un mauvais rêve, et elle allait se réveiller dans les bras de son amoureux, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, comme si elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il ne la désirait plus.

Dans un geste d'où suintait le désespoir, Hermione s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du beau blond, cherchant à provoquer l'envie, cette envie qui faisait cruellement défaut. Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui jaillirent de ses yeux alors que son cœur se fendillait peu à peu. Un signal d'alarme sonna dans sa tête, qui lui claironnait insidieusement que c'était la fin, mais elle le faisait taire. Elle s'accrochait, une fois encore, persuadée que cet amour n'était pas mort, qu'elle pouvait encore le garder. Drago ferma les yeux et s'ébroua légèrement, s'éloignant prudemment de la jeune fille. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de sa petite-amie, pour se saisir de ses épaules avec douceur. Il planta son regard glacé dans les prunelles d'or sombre de la demoiselle, puis, il pressa un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Je suis désolé princesse. Chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je suis désolé de détruire toutes tes illusions.

Une larme silencieuse naquit sur la joue d'Hermione, que Drago recueillit du bout des doigts. Maintes fois, il l'avait consolée, elle s'était sentie à l'abri entre ses bras, mais à présent, c'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça, tout était parti en fumée. Leur amour s'était érodé au fil du temps, et à présent, il s'était éteint, laissant un goût amer dans leurs bouches respectives, un cuisant sentiment d'inachèvement. Drago chassa une mèche de cheveux venus obstruer son joli visage en cœur.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore, alors que sa gorge se nouait sous l'effet de la peine qu'il ressentait à la vue de ce spectacle. Mais je ne peux pas. J'en doutait encore hier mais aujourd'hui j'en suis certain. Je ne te désire plus. Je ne t'aime plus. Et je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter le massacre, nous deux, ça ne rime plus à rien depuis trop longtemps.

Drago avait le sentiment qu'il devait mettre un point final à tout ça, qu'il devait arrêter de se mentir, qu'_ils _devaient arrêter de se mentir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser espérer que demain serait un jour nouveau, pour eux, pour leur relation. S'entêter à faire survivre leur amour revenait à laisser branchée une personne morte cérébralement, c'était lâche, c'était égoïste, c'était refuser de voir la vérité en face. L'odieuse et cruelle vérité. La vérité qui allait faire voler en éclats toutes ses illusions de petite fille, de sa croyance éhontée au prince charmant. Le prince charmant n'existait malheureusement pas, pas dans leur monde en tout cas.

Résigné, le jeune Malefoy se pencha une dernière fois sur Hermione, qui avait commencé à sangloter doucement. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et tourna les talons, le cœur meurtri. Jamais il n'avait prévu de rompre avec elle dans ces circonstances, et en vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rompre avec elle, pas dans l'immédiat. Voir Hermione prête à s'offrir à lui, de façon aussi totale, de façon aussi inconditionnelle avait été comme un électrochoc, une prise de conscience rapide et brutale qui avait précipité sa décision. Une décision qui somme toute mûrissait en lui depuis bien longtemps.

-Drago, non, ne t'en va pas. Souffla Hermione, complètement brisée.

Mais son souffle resta suspendu dans les airs, sans jamais atteindre son destinataire. Drago se retint de soupirer, puis, il tourna les talons, faisant le chemin en sens inverse. Cette fois là, il ne regarda pas en arrière, il se contenta simplement d'avancer. Il venait de tourner une page de sa vie, et quelle page. Une page qui avait tout de même duré plus de cinq ans.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, tant son palpitant enflait dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet de la douleur qui la meurtrissait toujours plus. Elle ne s'appartenait plus, on l'avait tuée, on l'avait expédiée dans une autre dimension. Elle ne sentait ni ses bras, ni ses jambes, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle ne ressentait plus que cette douleur obsédante, qui lui broyait la chair et les os, qui l'anéantissait tout entière.

Ses sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge et l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Ses larmes rongeaient à l'acide ses joues blêmes, elle se sentait sale, et seule. Un frisson insidieux et glacé lui parcourut l'échine, alors que de nouvelles perles salées dévalèrent ses joues creuses, un énième hoquet hystérique. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur, vil et cruel. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était en train de pleurer ainsi, recroquevillée sur son lit, toujours accoutrée de ces foutus sous-vêtements qui n'avaient pas été capables de raviver la flamme de son désir. _Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne te désire plus. _Peu importait l'ordre dans lequel il avait prononcé ces mots, ils provoquaient cette même douleur dans sa poitrine, cette douleur insoutenable, qui lui donnait presque envie de mourir pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Au bout de quelques longues et pénibles minutes, elle se redressa et tendit le bras pour agripper son téléphone portable. Tout en tremblant et en hoquetant, elle supprima d'abord le numéro de Drago, ainsi que chacun de ses messages. La tâche fut longue et éprouvante, entrecoupées par de nouvelles larmes, mais une fois qu'elle eut tout supprimé, elle se sentait déjà mieux, bien que la douleur, elle, n'avait pas disparu et continuait de lui marteler les côtes. Elle vérifia qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace, puis elle décida d'appeler Pansy. Elle se sentait bien incapable de rester toute seule ce soir, elle avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, elle ne voulait pas qu'une fois l'œil fermé, ses vieux démons ne viennent l'assaillir, et l'empêcher de dormir. Elle avait besoin auprès d'elle d'une présence amicale, réconfortante, qui saurait tarir ses larmes et les empêcher de tomber une fois encore.

Mais Pansy ne répondit pas au téléphone, Pansy ne répondait jamais lorsqu'on avait besoin d'elle. Hermione devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Mais en cas d'urgence, c'était toujours ce numéro là qu'elle appelait, bien avant les pompiers ou la police, c'était peu dire. Un nouveau sanglot naquit au fond de sa poitrine lorsque le répondeur s'enclencha. Hermione raccrocha et soupira longuement, chassant d'une main rageuse les larmes qui continuaient à corroder sa chair tendre et fragile. En tout désespoir de cause, elle parcourut à nouveau son répertoire, la main tremblante, et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit le tout dernier numéro qu'elle avait enregistré. _Théodore. _Elle se sentait mal de l'appeler alors qu'elle venait de se faire larguer, mais elle avait _besoin _de lui, c'était un cas de force majeure. Le palpitant cognant à tout rompre, Hermione attendit fébrilement qu'il décroche. _Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. _Le train de ses pensées défilait à toute vitesse. Lui non plus ne répondait pas au téléphone, elle était toute seule, abandonnée, comme elle l'avait craint.

Elle exulta enfin lorsqu'il décrocha, et quand elle entendit son _allô _grave et suave. Elle resta un long moment sans rien dire, laissant simplement entendre sa respiration saccadée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis, au prix d'un monstrueux effort, elle réclama, d'une voix suppliante.

-Tu peux passer, s'il te plaît? J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses suppliques paniquées, ni même dire ce qu'elle avait. Elle voulait qu'il vienne, maintenant, séance tenante, c'était trop demander? Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de le voir, de vider son sac. Il avait été si gentil la dernière fois, si compréhensif, il avait séché ses larmes, il saurait quoi faire, il saurait la gérer, elle le savait, elle y croyait dur comme fer. Elle se moquait bien d'avoir eu son compte d'illusions réduites en charpie, elle voulait croire en quelque chose d'autre, nourrir un nouveau rêve, exister pour quelqu'un. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone sur le lit, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne, Théodore s'escrimait à appeler son nom, en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Elle retomba, la tête sur l'oreiller, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle se roula en boule sur les couvertures, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine frêle et fragile.

Elle attendait dans l'angoisse, guettant le vrombissement caractéristique d'une moto. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui susceptible de la sauver d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle se noyait dans cet océan de chagrin et de désespoir, et elle attendait une bouée de sauvetage qui ne venait toujours pas. Elle se voyait couler et elle s'en moquait. Au fond, personne ne la regretterait, elle le savait bien. Elle n'était que la petite amie de Drago Malefoy, celle qui a été cocufiée de trop nombreuses fois, celle qui pardonnait toujours, qui donnait totalement, inconditionnellement, sans compter. Et à présent, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait tant de concessions, d'avoir renoncé à son honneur de femme pour endosser le rôle de la femme bafouée, rôle qui dans le fond lui seyait tellement bien. Hermione ne bougeait plus, à l'abri dans son cocon moelleux. Elle aurait voulu y rester pour toujours, s'y laisser mourir. Elle était plongée dans cet état léthargique qui la protégeait du monde extérieur, elle s'était mise en veille, enfin en sécurité.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa maison ouvrir, ni même une personne monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, comme si d'instinct, il savait où elle était. Son cœur meurtri en fut momentanément soulagé. _il _était là. Il était venu. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant, il était venu à son secours, sans se poser de questions, espérant sans doute qu'il obtiendrait des réponses en se déplaçant.

-Hermione? Appela-t-il d'une voix forte, depuis le couloir.

-La porte du fond. Indiqua-t-elle d'une voix cassée et hachée.

Les larmes roulaient toujours sur son visage trempé, mais elle ne les sentait plus. Elle ne sentait plus la brûlure sur sa peau abîmée, ni même ses yeux qui la démangeaient. Elle avait l'air d'un lapin russe, avec ses yeux rougis mais elle n'en avait cure. De toute manière, de quel droit devait elle s'en préoccuper, elle n'était même pas belle. _Je ne te désire plus. _L'avait-il seulement désirée un jour, elle se le demandait à présent. Elle doutait de tout, même des sentiments qu'il disait avoir eus à son égard. Elle ne réagit pas davantage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et lorsque la silhouette paniquée de Théodore traversa la chambre comme une fusée pour se jeter dans le lit à côté d'elle.

-Tu es venu. Coassa-t-elle, la voix fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré. Tu es venu…

-Mon dieu Hermione, dans quel état tu t'es mise? Que s'est-il passé?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre à l'aise, il avait les cheveux trempés et ses vêtements l'étaient tout autant, comme s'il venait de braver la pluie. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était venu malgré tout, elle se remit à pleurer et à hoqueter. Maladroitement, Théodore la serra contre lui, tentant d'occulter le fait qu'elle était en _sous-vêtements _et dans ses bras. Doucement, il frictionnait ses épaules glacées et l'enlaçait avec force, ses mains tendres et rassurantes caressaient ses boucles brunes. Il pressa un baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire trembler. Elle pleura de plus belle entre ses bras, ne parvenant pas à contrôler ses sanglots hystériques.

-Je suis désolée. Pleurnicha-t-elle. Je suis _tellement _désolée…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Demanda le garçon avec douceur, ses doigts caressant son visage ravagé.

-De t'avoir fait venir. C'était tellement stupide, je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais _vraiment _pas dû.

-J'étais dans le coin, tu ne me dérangeais pas. Assura-t-il, légèrement troublé. Et moi aussi…j'avais besoin d'avoir quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi? Gémit-elle entre deux sanglots, tout en nichant son visage contre son torse.

-Ma mère. Chuchota Théodore, complètement désemparé. Elle…Elle ne peut plus vivre chez nous…Pas adapté…Mon père veut la mettre dans un centre spécialisé, mais moi, je ne veux pas, c'est ma mère bordel, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je…elle va dépérir si elle va là bas, et moi je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, c'est la seule personne qui fait attention à moi, je suis tout seul si elle part, tout seul.

La jeune fille releva la tête, se dégageant légèrement de son étreinte. Ses prunelles ambrées mouillées de larmes rencontrèrent les prunelles tristes et soucieuses de Théodore. Théodore qui avait baissé la tête, honteux d'assommer la pauvre Hermione avec ses propres problèmes alors qu'elle-même était complètement dévastée. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, encore plus embêtée de l'avoir appelé _lui. _Ses problèmes, désormais, paraissaient tellement futiles à côté de ce que Théodore était en train de traverser. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, et Théodore prit son petit visage dans ses mains immenses, pour caresser avec tendresse ses pommettes rougies. Il appuya doucement son front contre le sien, ses doigts jouant toujours avec ses boucles brunes.

Hermione trembla légèrement, avant de se coller contre lui et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Elle pleura encore un moment sur son épaule, trempant sa chemise de larme et de morve. Il frictionna doucement son dos, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau dénudée. Hermione frissonnait à son toucher, il était tendre, calme et apaisant. Elle pleurait moins, elle se sentait mieux, comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'absorber la douleur, à l'image de l'attrapeur de rêves des amérindiens qui gardaient prisonniers les cauchemars entre les mailles de leur filet, et qui conservaient les beaux rêves dans leurs plumes. Elle respirait son odeur suave et sensuelle à plein poumons, un peu paniquée de se laisser facilement enivrer par cette odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tellement différente de celle de Drago mais tout autant délicieuse.

Il nicha un peu plus son visage dans sa nuque, alors qu'elle caressait doucement son cou et ses cheveux, comme pour le rassurer lui aussi. Entre les bras du jeune français, Hermione cicatrisait doucement. Bien entendu, il lui faudrait du temps pour que l'hématome ne se résorbe complètement, mais elle était animée d'un nouvel espoir, elle nourrissait un nouveau rêve. Un nouveau rêve, comme elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait à présent cessé de pleurer, apaisée par la présence du jeune homme. Il pressa doucement un baiser dans son cou et elle frissonna. Elle resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules, déterminée à ne pas le lâcher, à ne plus le lâcher. Elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle, aussi longtemps que possible. Il était la condition sine qua non à sa guérison.

-Il est parti. Se contenta-t-elle de murmurer sobrement.

Et quel exploit elle venait d'accomplir là. Elle ne s'était même pas effondrée en le disant, elle avait simplement assorti ses propos d'un sourire triste et mélancolique. Elle ne détestait pas Drago de l'avoir quittée, ni même de l'avoir trompée, tout ceci était loin derrière désormais. Évidemment, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une rechute, le chagrin pouvait la frapper sournoisement à n'importe quel moment, mais elle se savait suffisamment forte pour l'affronter et le surmonter, alors qu'il y a quelques heures, elle s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Elle avait Théodore, elle avait ses amis, elle n'avait pas le droit de sombrer, elle espérait de nouveau. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et piqua un nouveau baiser sur le sommet de son crâne alors qu'elle se blottissait entre ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, continuant de la bercer autant que faire se peut.

Théodore, lui, ne dit rien. Il se contentait d'être là, de la rassurer, parce que c'était là sa place et nulle part ailleurs. Hermione soupira longuement, puis, prise d'un élan, elle posa un bisou sur la joue de Théodore, pour le remercier d'être là pour elle alors qu'il avait probablement mieux à faire que d'écouter ses problèmes de cœur. Le garçon rougit légèrement à son contact, ce qui amusa la jeune femme, qui s'autorisa un sourire.

-ça va mieux? S'enquit-il finalement, la gorge serrée, en adressant à la jeune femme un sourire contrit.

-Tu as déjà tout arrangé. Sourit franchement Hermione, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue, débordante d'affection envers ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine et qu'elle adorait déjà.

Néanmoins, cette nuit là, Hermione mit du temps avant de s'endormir. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago et d'avoir mal. Elle avait ressassé ses rêves et rassemblé les cadavres de ses illusions. Elle pleura longuement cette nuit là, nichée entre les bras de Théodore. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ferait sa vie avec Drago, qu'elle aurait sa première fois avec lui. Elle vivait avec l'idée que son avenir était tout tracé. Mais pour la première fois, elle avançait dans l'inconnu à l'aveuglette, sans savoir de quoi demain était fait, sans avoir nulle autre certitude que celle d'avoir Théodore à ses côtés. Et ce revirement de situation était d'autant plus troublant que cette nuit là, elle ne rêva pas d'un blond aux yeux couleur de pluie, mais d'un brun ténébreux aux prunelles outremer, à la voix et aux bras rassurants, qui savait si bien la guérir là où les autres n'y parvenait pas. Et lorsque l'aube vint à poindre, Hermione s'était enfin endormie, bercée par la respiration lente et régulière de ce garçon à la beauté singulière, qui n'avait rien d'un apollon mais qui avait un visage atypique, un charme renversant qui la laissait béate. Elle avait longuement contemplé la pâleur marmoréenne de ses traits, les pleins et les déliés de sa bouche délicate et sensuelle, son nez aquilin, ses pommettes saillantes et ses sourcils fins. Il resplendissait sous la lune, et une telle vision chamboula la jeune femme. Imperceptiblement, son cœur se mit à battre, alors qu'elle continuait de l'admirer, sans se lasser pour autant. Doucement, elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, et elle se blottit à nouveau entre ses bras, ayant l'impression qu'en elle, quelque chose avait changé. Mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Pfiou, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à caser tout le monde dans chaque chapitre. Cette fois, c'est Harry et Théodore qui n'ont pas eu de scène à proprement parler, même s'ils apparaissent dans des scènes avec d'autres personnages. Il s'y passe tout de même certaines choses pour le moins intéressantes: Harry et Parvati qui se remettent en couple, la fin du couple Dramione, Théodore qui se met à dos Pansy, et une Lavande qui ne semble pas très contente de ce qui se passe. Tout comme l'intrigue de Ron tournera autour de sa petite sœur, avec qui il a une relation assez fusionnelle et très complice. J'avoue également que le nouveau chapitre est un peu plus dans l'esprit Skins que les précédents, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop gnan-gnan sinon je m'en excuse : Comment va évoluer la relation entre Pansy et Théodore? Et Hermione, comment va-t-elle réellement gérer sa rupture avec Drago? Au programme, dans les chapitres suivants, un rapprochement rapide entre Hermione et Théodore, une Hermione qui pète les plombs, une Ginny qui se laisse entraîner sur la pente glissante et des Weasley désemparés, un Drago plus méchant et cruel que jamais, le retour de certaines personnes indésirables, et plein d'autres choses. Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre, en espérant ne pas être trop longue. J'ai d'ores et déjà prévu combien la fic' comprendrait de chapitres au total (15 chapitres, + l'épilogue), donc cette fic' va être relativement courte. Merci pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alertes/favorites and so on, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Bisous bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Vous allez bien?Bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas publié mercredi comme je l'avais annoncé en répondant à vos reviews, qui par ailleurs m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je sais, je suis une vilaine auteuse, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Il faut dire que cette semaine j'ai été assez occupée par mes dissertations et mon interro en droit des sociétés et donc je n'ai pas pu avancer des masses sur mon chapitre, mais le voici, le voilà enfin. Et comme les vacances se profilent à l'horizon, je vais pouvoir lézarder et me consacrer à mes fics…si ce n'est pas merveilleux. Pour celles qui se plaignaient que mon chapitre était trop courts, ou que généralement, ils sont trop courts parce qu'ils se lisent facilement ou whatever, j'espère que celui-ci vous conviendra niveau longueur, vous comprendrez même pourquoi j'ai préféré supprimer certaines scènes dans les chapitres précédents pour ne pas faire des chapitres indécemment longs et indigestes =D Cela dit, si la longueur vous convient, on peut continuer sur cette voie, ce n'est pas gênant, parce que cette fois, j'ai presque réussi à écrire une scène pour chaque personnage, et en rajouter un nouveau (je n'ai juste pas inclus Parvati dans ce chapitre, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire…) . Mais que demande le peuple? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, et que vous ne serez pas déçus par la tournure que prennent les évènements. Je sais exactement qui je vais caser avec qui dans cette fic', et vous aurez parfois des surprises, Harry & Parvati n'était que le début ^^ J'annonce également que la thématique du chapitre prochain sera la vie de famille de nos chers personnages, je ne pense pas faire de scènes avec la petite bande au complet. Voilà, encore merci pour vos reviews, dont je me régale à chaque fois, pour les mises en alertes et en favoris. Bonne lecture, et peut-être à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 de _would you be happier? _Bisous bisous =)

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

Le sport était pour Drago Malefoy une bonne façon de s'affranchir de son stress, de se dépenser, d'oublier tous ses soucis. Quand il jouait, il ne pensait à rien d'autre, ses problèmes étaient restés au vestiaire. Drago s'appliquait particulièrement parce que le basket était la seule discipline où il était vraiment doué. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas un très bon élève, il ne brillait pas en raison de ses bonnes notes. Les origines de sa popularité se trouvaient donc ailleurs. Si vraiment les langues se déliaient à son propos, tout le monde s'accorderait pour dire qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est que son physique avantageux et la façon qu'il avait de tenir les autres au respect. La plupart des filles rêvaient de le séduire et la plupart des garçons lui vouaient une jalousie sans bornes, d'une part, parce qu'il était le fils du proviseur du lycée, et bénéficiait à cet égard d'une immunité pour tout ce qui était punitions et heures de colle, et d'autre part, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était susceptible de lui arriver à la cheville.

Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que son titre de petit prince lui était désormais acquis. Seulement, il avait dans le collimateur un élève, qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, si ce n'est que cet insolent marchait délibérément sur ses plates bandes. Drago s'était senti agressé, et il avait ressenti le besoin de se défendre, de se montrer exécrable avec le nouveau venu juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'ici, c'était lui le patron. Théodore Nott n'avait pas baissé les yeux une seule fois. Au contraire, il avait soutenu son regard, effrontément, ce sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Maintes fois, Drago avait eu envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire de travers, et de lui faire bouffer ces lunettes qu'il ne mettait qu'en classe. Petit, on l'avait toujours réprimandé parce qu'il frappait les enfants qui avaient des lunettes. _Tête de têtard _avait été son insulte favorite pendant des années, et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le garçon aux cheveux blonds platine avait toujours été en tête d'un petit groupe de quatre ou cinq enfants qui s'amusaient à persécuter les autres.

Pour sûr, il y a quelques années encore, Théodore Nott aurait été une cible de choix. Seulement, le français semblait imperméable à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme s'il vivait sur une autre planète, dans une réalité quelconque différente de la sienne. Qui plus est, Théodore ne se laissait pas emmerder, c'était un fait. Ce matin même, il avait répondu avec aplomb à un certain Dirk Madsen, venu lui chercher des noises, qui n'avait plus pipé mot ensuite. Le jeune Malefoy s'était alors permis d'esquisser un sourire. Non pas parce qu'il commençait à apprécier son nouveau camarade, mais parce qu'il avait au moins du répondant. Et à présent qu'il regardait Nott évoluer sur le terrain, avec souplesse et rapidité, Malefoy avait recommencé à le maudire. À présent qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes -il ne les mettait que pour lire ou en cours-, le blond se demandait s'il pouvait le frapper. La droite bien sentie le démangeait depuis que Nott était sur le terrain.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Drago Malefoy était _jaloux_. Jaloux de ce type qui était là depuis un peu près un mois à présent, et qui était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche de tout Roundview, lui volant la place qui lui revenait de droit. Les filles commençaient à le détailler et à glousser sur son passage, il faisait parler de lui et prenait de plus en plus souvent la parole en classe pour étaler sa science. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était au lycée, le règne de Drago Malefoy semblait être mis en péril, et il n'aimait pas ça. Le blond plissa les yeux tout en fusillant Nott du regard. Il fit sa passe à Dean Thomas, qui réceptionna et se rua vers le panier, slalomant entre les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Nott n'était même pas beau. Il était vrai qu'il était plutôt grand, mince et élancé, agile et rapide, et que sa fine musculature pouvait se deviner à travers l'échancrure de son maillot de basket, mais c'était bien tout. Il n'avait rien qui puisse justifier que les filles pussent tomber en pâmoison, et encore moins le fait qu'Hermione s'intéressât, paraissait-il, à Nott après être sortie avec _lui, _Drago Malefoy.

L'équipe adverse marqua un panier, faisant trembler de rage le jeune Malefoy, qui, instinctivement, suivit Nott du regard. Il venait de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de faire un _High five _à Dean Thomas, son coéquipier, en signe de congratulation. Malefoy pesta entre ses dents, tandis que Seamus Finnigan avait fondu sur Nott pour lui donner une claque dans le dos. Drago ricana. Il était de notoriété publique que Thomas et Finnigan étaient gays et _en couple, _et apparemment, Nott était leur nouveau pote. Grand bien lui fasse. Au moins, tant qu'il traînait avec eux, il n'était pas dans ses pattes. Et il n'aurait pas la disgrâce de voir le restant de la bande s'attacher à lui alors que lui-même avait mis des années à se faire accepter.

-C'est bon les mecs, on arrête. Annonça Drago alors que son équipe était au bord du massacre.

Murmure de protestation parmi les autres joueurs. Dean Thomas le fusilla du regard. Il était de notoriété publique que Malefoy était un très mauvais joueur, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il venait d'arrêter le match parce qu'il était en train de perdre, même si c'était du trois contre trois, rien de vraiment bien officiel, juste pour le plaisir de jouer. Mais Malefoy n'en avait cure, il arrêtait parce qu'il avait envie d'arrêter, point, les autres n'avaient pas à moufter. C'était lui qui décidait, ne l'avaient-ils pas encore compris? Il était les marionnettiste, il tirait les ficelles, il était le seul maître à bord, mais malheureusement, si son vaisseau venait à couler, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait le premier à partir pour sauver sa peau, par lâcheté.

-on se demande pourquoi. Grinça Dean avec mépris. De toute manière, dès que tu perds, tu t'arranges toujours pour que la situation tourne à ton avantage.

-Eh oui Thomas. Persifla Drago, assortissant ses paroles d'un sourire narquois. C'Est-ce qui fait la différence entre un looser et les autres…je te laisse deviner la catégorie à laquelle tu appartiens.

-Il y a ceux qui assument être un looser et les autres. Singea Dean, sans se démonter. Je te laisse deviner la catégorie à laquelle tu appartiens.

-C'est vrai. Admit Drago, en décochant un sourire mauvais au garçon noir. J'avais oublié que tu étais un looser en plus d'être une pédale. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on en est arrivé à ce stade, on n'a plus grand-chose à perdre.

-Moi je me casse, ça me saoule. Soupira Seamus en amorçant un pas pour partir.

-Modère tes propos, Malefoy. Martela Nott, sèchement. Tu as perdu une partie qu'on se faisait comme ça entre nous pour s'_amuser, _ça ne changera pas la face du monde putain! Tu es qui d'abord pour te permettre de juger les gens comme ça? Le fils du proviseur? Mais bordel, ça ne te donne pas tous les droits! Si tu veux qu'on te respecte, commence par respecter les autres, merde!

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le calme et timide Théodore, qui venait d'exprimer tout haut ce que les autres exprimaient tout bas. Malefoy plissa les yeux de rage, et toisa le français avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Dean et Seamus se regardèrent, horrifiés, alors que Crabbe et Goyle, les gorilles de Malefoy, faisaient craquer leurs jointures. Nott ne broncha pas, se contenta de toiser le blond en retour, toujours aussi impassible malgré la fureur qui habitait son regard outremer. Apparemment, ce crétin de Nott n'avait pas compris qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

-Toi, Nott, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis. Siffla le blond, menaçant.

-Sinon quoi? Grinça Nott, acerbe.

Nott ne baissa pas le regard. Et cet affront suffit à provoquer une colère noire. Drago serra les dents. Il serra son poing, et le balança droit dans le visage de Nott, qui vacilla sous le choc. Nott ricana avec amertume, tout en essuyant du revers de la main le filet de sang qui commençait à couler de son nez. Dean et Seamus plongèrent pour empêcher Théodore de riposter, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. Le grand brun venait d'envoyer son poing dans la tempe de Malefoy. Puis, Nott attrapa Drago par le col de sa chemise.

-C'est à mon tour de t'avertir. Je sais tout à fait me servir de mes poings. Si j'étais toi, j'en prendrais note.

-Sois certain que mon père sera averti de cette histoire.

-C'est ça. Siffla Nott, un sourire diablement moqueur s'invitant sur son visage blême.

Malefoy darda un regard mauvais sur Théodore, qui saignait du nez. Il plissa les yeux une énième fois, mais Théodore resta totalement impassible. Dans un feulement de rage, Malefoy cracha aux pieds du français, puis, en émettant un reniflement méprisant, il s'éloigna, tel un prince devant sa cour, escorté par ses gorilles de toujours, alors que Théodore venait de lever le majeur dans sa direction et de partir d'un pas furieux. Drago Malefoy l'avait juré, il lui fera la fête à ce petit con. _this is war._

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE<strong>]

_Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins…_

Lavande Brown aimait particulièrement regarder les garçons jouer au basket. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait strictement rien aux règles du basket-ball, elle était une supportrice aguerrie et motivée, voire même hystérique, diront les mauvaises langues. Pour autant, Lavande n'était pas là pour encourager les joueurs, ni même pour les regarder. Elle était simplement venue faire un tour au gymnase avec Hermione pour essayer de lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral. Il fallait dire que depuis sa rupture avec Drago, Hermione broyait du noir et ne semblait plus avoir le goût pour la vie, ni de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et cela inquiétait Lavande, qui déployait des trésors d'imagination pour espérer faire sourire Hermione. Cela allait être difficile, mais en bonne vieille naïve qu'elle était, Lavande y croyait.

La blonde avait dans un premier temps regretté d'avoir amené son amie ici. Simplement parce que Drago Malefoy était sur le terrain, en train de jouer les vedettes comme à l'accoutumée. À ce moment précis, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à son amie, mais celle-ci s'était contentée de soupirer avec amertume, tout en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Lorsqu'Hermione avait levé le regard, ses prunelles ambrées étaient pleines de larmes. Lavande s'était mordillée la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait trop bien que par fierté, son amie n'allait rien laisser paraître, faire comme si tout allait bien. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'était pas tellement étonnée du fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré depuis sa rupture, Lavande s'était attendue à bien pire. Elle s'était attendue à retrouver une Hermione complètement dévastée, mais celle-ci tenait bon. Par la suite, elle avait su qu'Hermione avait passé une bonne partie de cette nuit là dans les bras de Théodore, qui avait rappliqué sitôt qu'elle l'eut appelé.

Lavande soupira tout doucement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, mais il y avait un foutu truc, c'était certain. Elle brûlait d'en savoir plus, mais la blonde s'était promis de ne pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de sa comparse. Elle était d'accord avec le fait qu'Hermione devait d'abord guérir de ses blessures avant de commencer une autre histoire, mais Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Théodore était le plus à même de la guérir. Sans doute Hermione avait-elle besoin de retrouver confiance en la gente masculine, mais Théodore était tellement gentil, tellement discret, tellement tout qu'Hermione s'y était attachée rapidement. Trop rapidement, même, au point de craindre de s'y brûler les ailes.

Cela dit, dès qu'Hermione avait aperçu Théodore sur le terrain, elle sembla avoir retrouvé le sourire. Elle lui avait fait un petit signe de la main pour le saluer à distance, signe qu'il lui avait rendu presque aussitôt, réchauffant un tant soit peu le cœur de la princesse déchue. Un vrai petit miracle. Ce constat avait arraché un sourire à Lavande, qui se sentait désormais apaisée. Elle savait désormais qu'elle avait bien fait de venir ici. En silence, les deux jeunes filles avaient donc regardé les garçons jouer, Hermione littéralement fascinée par Théodore. Elle n'avait plus quitté le français du regard, et Lavande avait dû lui agiter la main devant les yeux pour lui parler, la jolie Granger étant tellement absorbée par son _activité _qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Lavande l'appeler à plusieurs reprises.

-Quoi? Souffla Hermione, légèrement hébétée.

-Je te disais que _Nott _se défend bien au basket. Répéta Lavande malicieusement, un sourire léger accroché aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai, il se défend bien. Répondit Hermione évasivement, tout en suivant le grand brun du regard.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée lorsque Théodore marqua un panier, et continua de trépigner sur son banc longtemps après. Lavande sourit, amusée par les enfantillages de son amie. La blonde entortilla distraitement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, et se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, occupée cette fois à textoter. Lavande allongea le cou, pour tenter de savoir avec qui elle communiquait ainsi. Elle vit alors _Pansy _s'afficher sur l'écran. Lavande arqua un sourcil perplexe. Hermione avait vraiment le don de s'entourer des mauvaises personnes. Non seulement, son mec l'avait faite cocue pendant des années, mais en plus, sa meilleure amie n'était pas aussi honnête qu'elle le prétendait, loin s'en faut. Lavande laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant et détourna la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Hermione, trop absorbée par ses texto, ne releva pas l'attitude étrange de son amie.

-On devrait faire un concours de t-shirts mouillés. S'enthousiasma Lavande avec un sourire coquin. Je me demande qui a le plus beau torse parmi tout ce petit monde.

-Oh, tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin de les mouiller pour voir. Répondit évasivement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

En voyant le regarde triste d'Hermione, Lavande comprit qu'elle avait peut-être fait une gaffe en amenant le sujet sur le tapis. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour la énième fois, et elle regarda ostensiblement ailleurs. La jeune Brown savait que son amie avait subi les avances insistantes de son ex petit copain et qu'elle avait dû voir Drago à moitié nu plus d'une fois. Alors, Lavande comprenait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mater les garçons, surtout quand Drago était parmi eux. Ce faisant, Hermione risquait de se faire encore plus de mal. Et c'était franchement à éviter. Les rouages dans l'esprit de Lavande s'étaient remis à fonctionner. Elle devait trouver une autre porte de sortie, un moyen de rendre son sourire à Hermione. Le regard de Lavande se posa sur la silhouette longiligne de Théodore.

-En même temps, je comprends pourquoi pas mal de filles s'extasient sur Nott. Reprit Lavande avec sérieux.

-Vraiment? Demanda Hermione, légèrement acerbe.

-C'est évident, non? Souligna la blonde en arquant un sourcil. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais il est plutôt pas mal quand on regarde bien. Il a l'air vachement bien foutu. Il a un sourire craquant et un putain de regard. Certes, il y a mieux, ce n'est quand même pas le beau gosse ultime, mais il a ce truc qui fait qu'on le regardera lui et pas un autre.

Lavande avait fréquemment jeté un regard en coin à Hermione alors qu'elle s'exprimait sur les qualités du fameux Théodore, espérant obtenir d'elle au moins un semblant de réaction. Mais Hermione restait impassible, occupée à jouer avec son téléphone. Elle hésita avant d'envoyer son message, et remit le portable sur ses genoux. Elle passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux et se mit à nouveau à guetter ce qui se passait sur le terrai. Le sentant vibrer au fond de sa poche, Théodore venait de sortir son propre téléphone et consulta ses messages. Il secoua la tête tout en souriant et se tourna franchement en direction d'Hermione, qui lui adressa un sourire en coin. Théodore, troublé, manqua la passe que lui avait faite Dean, et regarda le ballon passer sous son nez sans qu'il ne réagisse pour autant. Les garçons s'exclamèrent avec un peu trop de véhémence, et après ce bref intermède, Théodore se reconcentra sur le jeu.

-Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Confia Hermione, sans se défaire de son sourire empli de tendresse.

-Quoi, c'était à lui que tu as envoyé le texto? S'enquit Lavande, interloquée.

-Exactement. Sourit Hermione, rayonnante. Et c'est aussi à cause de moi qu'il a manqué sa passe.

-Et que lui as-tu dit pour le troubler autant?

Hermione soupira légèrement, puis elle montra son téléphone à son amie. Lavande se pencha pour pouvoir lire ce que son amie était en train de lui montrer. Lavande sourit bien large une fois qu'elle eut fini. Le message envoyé par Hermione tenait en ces quelques mots: _bien joué l'artiste. Regarde dans les gradins. H. _Hermione regarda son amie, l'œil rigolard. Le regard de la belle brune brillait comme jamais, et cette fois, pas de larmes. C'était le signe qu'Hermione commençait à tirer un trait sur Drago. Et qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir son cœur à un autre garçon. Ce garçon venu d'ailleurs qui avait tant à donner, mais qui n'attendait rien en retour. Lavande soupira et croisa ses jambes fuselées devant elle. Puis, tout en se tournant vers Hermione:

-il se passe quoi exactement entre lui et toi?

-Qui ça, lui? Demanda innocemment Hermione, l'air légèrement rêveur.

-_Théodore_, andouille! Persifla Lavande en insistant bien sur le prénom du jeune français.

-Nous sommes simplement amis. Répondit Hermione évasivement, alors que ses joues venaient de se colorer d'un beau rose pâle.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé la nuit où il est venu chez toi.

Lavande s'était retenue à temps de dire _la nuit où tu as rompu avec Drago, _mais elle avait préféré employer cette formulation, bien que l'idée était la même, les deux évènements étant intimement liés par une simple relation de cause à effets. En effet, si Drago n'avait pas rompu avec Hermione cette nuit là, sans nul doute la jeune fille n'aurait elle jamais appelé Théodore en renfort. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle appelé spécifiquement Théodore alors qu'ils étaient toute une bande à pouvoir se déplacer le cas échéant? _Parce qu'elle voulait le voir lui, espèce d'idiote! _lui siffla sa conscience à l'oreille. Oui, pourquoi Théodore? Appeler le garçon qui lui plaisait après que son propre petit copain l'ait larguée n'avait pas été un choix très judicieux, et pour Lavande, c'était forcément suspect. Mais Hermione n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur cette nuit là ,bien trop douloureuse à se rappeler. Lavande respectait son choix de ne pas en parler, mais le mystère demeurait entier.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je…On a juste dormi ensemble. J'avais besoin de compagnie parce que j'étais trop mal après que Drago…enfin tu vois. Je l'ai appelé et ça ne l'a pas dérangé de venir parce quel lui aussi avait besoin de compagnie. Et…On a parlé. Longuement. J'ai pleuré aussi, et il m'a consolée. On a fumé, on a un peu bu également, on a encore parlé, et on s'est endormis vers quatre heures du matin, complètement crevés.

-Vous avez _dormi _ensemble et tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé? S'étonna Lavande, ses lèvres rosées formant un _o _parfait.

-Oui, on a dormi ensemble, on n'a rien fait d'autre. C'est juste que…c'est-à-dire que…balbutia Hermione, rouge pivoine.

-Oui, mais encore?

-Je…J'étais encore en sous-vêtements après que D…Drago m'ait…laissée en plan. Et…c'est-à-dire que…en fait… je…enfin on…non, il…j'ai dormi dans ses bras, et…c'était bien.

Hermione avait fini sa phrase dans un filet de voix, incapable d'en dire davantage sans se décomposer. La jeune femme rougit violemment, et Lavande éclata d'un rire amusé, son regard bleu lagon pétillant de malice. Alors comme ça, la sage et prude Miss-je-sais-tout avait dormi dans les bras d'un garçon qui n'était pas son petit copain, qu'elle connaissait à peine, et en _sous-vêtements _qui plus est? Hermione la surprenait de jour en jour. Surtout que cela intervenait pile au moment où Lavande lui avait suggéré de songer à franchir le pas avec lui s'ils se plaisaient. Lavande s'en réjouissait. Hermione méritait vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie, et non pas un salaud comme Drago qui la jetterait à la première occasion.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Drago. L'attention de Lavande fut détournée par des éclats de voix, sauvant ainsi Hermione de l'interrogatoire qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire subir bien malgré-elle. Hermione détourna la tête également, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en reconnaissant _cette _voix entre mille.

-_Modère tes propos, Malefoy! Tu as perdu une partie qu'on se faisait comme ça entre nous pour s'amuser, ça ne changera pas la face du monde putain! Tu es qui d'abord pour te permettre de juger les gens comme ça? Le fils du proviseur? Mais bordel, ça ne te donne pas tous les droits! Si tu veux qu'on te respecte, commence par respecter les autres, merde! _

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec inquiétude, parce qu'elles savaient ce que cela signifiait. Théodore était fou de provoquer ainsi Drago, Hermione savait mieux que quiconque ce dont il était capable lorsqu'il était en colère. Et Théodore s'était permis de lui faire la morale, ce que personne n'avait jamais osé faire avant lui. Le blond n'allait vraiment pas apprécier. Vraiment pas. Et cela sembla se confirmer d'autant plus que Drago venait de lui mettre une droite;

-Non! Souffla Hermione, d'une voix inaudible, en se levant brusquement.

Lavande retint son amie par le bras, alors que cette dernière retomba mollement sur le siège, l'air désemparé. Hermione regardait la scène avec inquiétude, et se demandait tout comme Lavande la dispute n'allait pas dégénérer en bagarre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Puis, la brune écarquilla les yeux en voyant Théodore rétorquer par un coup de poing magistral, qui fit également vaciller Drago. Puis, Théodore avait saisi Malefoy par le col de sa chemise pour lui murmurer quelques paroles menaçantes qui apparemment firent leur effet puisque Malefoy se ratatina sur place avant de foutre le camp. Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, connaissant par coeur la lâcheté de son ex petit-ami qui se réfugiait derrière des prétextes fumeux pour ne pas avoir à assumer ses responsabilités.

Théodore partit d'un pas rapide, la tête haute, sans doute pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Hermione et Lavande se regardèrent, indécises, mais Hermione fut la plus rapide, elle fourra son portable dans sa poche, et prit son sac sous le regard interloqué de Lavande.

-Où tu vas? Demanda Lavande, après un certain temps de réaction.

-Voir comment il va! Rétorqua Hermione en filant à grandes enjambées.

La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste pour la retenir, ou demander qui était ce _il _bien que la réponse était évidente, elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son beau brun, mais Hermione avait déjà filé, n'écoutant que son cœur. Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien du tout, que Lavande était tout simplement en train de se faire des films, mais elle se plaisait à imaginer les choses ainsi, elle qui ne vivait que par procuration.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

La tête lui tournait légèrement, consécutivement au coup de poing magistral qu'il venait de se prendre. Qui plus est, il saignait du nez, d'où l'importance de se rendre à l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible. Mais pour dire quoi, au juste? Que Drago l'avait frappé parce qu'il avait osé dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas? Depuis quand un excès de franchise pouvait-il se montrer préjudiciable pour quelqu'un? Certainement que cette loi valait depuis que le monde était gouverné par l'hypocrisie et par les faux semblants. Et puis, Théodore ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre non plus. Parce que s'il le faisait, Malefoy pouvait tout à fait rétorquer que Théodore l'avait également cogné. Théodore pouvait éventuellement plaider la légitime défense, mais ça l'étonnait fortement qu'un tel argument soit recevable, surtout si la personne à convaincre était le proviseur en personne. C'était sa parole contre celle de son fils, et Théodore savait bien que dans une telle situation, s'en sortir était inenvisageable.

Il renifla légèrement, grimaçant à cause de son nez endolori. Il ne l'avait pas loupé, ce con. Mais le français espérait vraiment qu'il avait compris la leçon, qu'il ne reviendrait plus lui chercher des noises. Surtout que Théodore ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pour que Drago lui en veuille autant. Certes, il y avait Hermione. Mais après? C'était lui qui avait précipité leur rupture, non? Le français ne le savait que trop bien. Désemparé, il avait dû sécher les larmes de la belle, la consoler autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait réellement apprécié de l'avoir à ses côtés cette nuit là. Dormir avec elle, contre elle, la serrer doucement dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Il avait senti son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ses cheveux bruns broussailleux lui chatouillaient légèrement son cou. Elle était proche, si proche. Il avait encore une fois voulu l'embrasser, mais il n'en avait pas le droit, elle n'était pas à lui, elle n'était pas pour lui. Était-ce de sa faute à lui, s'il l'avait aimée dès le premier regard, sans s'inquiéter de savoir si elle était déjà casée ou non? Pas qu'il sache, en effet. Mais personne ne comprenait, tous le voyaient comme le salaud qui voulait mettre le grappin sur la copine de Drago Malefoy.

En silence, le garçon s'était rhabillé, ignorant la douleur qui lui lançait la moitié du visage. Dans les jours suivants, il allait être bon pour se ramener au lycée avec un nez gros comme une patate, et violacé qui plus est, ce qui était disgracieux au possible. Mais il s'en foutait, dans une moindre mesure. Des coups, il en avait souvent donné, souvent reçus, alors il n'était plus vraiment à ça près. Théodore se traînait un lourd passé de bagarreur turbulent et cela lui avait valu le renvoi de son ancien lycée, en plus du mépris de son propre père. Le jeune homme se rappelait exactement des circonstances dans lesquelles l'incident était arrivé.

Blaise avait toujours été son meilleur ami, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu bien qu'ils avaient une couleur de peau différente. Si quelqu'un insultait Blaise, on l'insultait lui et vice-versa. C'était comme ça. Pour autant, ce connard de Marcus Flint avait omis de prendre en compte ce léger détail. Flint était un petit con facho, une ordure de la pire espèce qu'exécrait Théodore depuis la seconde même où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bref. Flint, une fois, s'était permis d'insulter Blaise sur sa couleur de peau. Le garçon noir n'avait pas répliqué, laissant passer l'insulte comme à chaque fois, s'en foutant à la longue, mais Théodore était monté au créneau, n'appréciant pas que les gens tiennent ce genre de propos devant lui. Flint l'avait illico traité de sale anarchiste. Théodore avait ricané, notant avec ironie que ce genre de réflexions allaient très bien ensemble. Quoiqu'il en fût, la discussion s'était envenimée, et avait rapidement tourné au pugilat. Bientôt, les garçons s'étaient retrouvés à se battre. Le proviseur en personne avait tenté de les séparer, mais Théodore lui avait mis un coup sans le faire exprès. Ce faisant, Nott venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Non seulement il s'était fait démonter le côté gauche du visage, mais en plus, il avait écopé d'une sanction disciplinaire qui l'avait foutu à la porte du lycée, avec un coup de pied au cul en prime. Flint aussi avait été renvoyé, en raison de ses idées subversives, de son côté fouteur de merde et de l'insulte raciale qu'il avait balancée à Blaise.

Depuis ce jour, la vie de Théodore n'avait plus jamais été la même. Il ne restait de l'évènement que des souvenirs teintés d'amertume et cette cicatrice qu'il avait à la joue gauche, signe tangible qu'il avait été un martyr sacrifié sur la place publique. Depuis, Théodore avait erré, sans jamais se poser. Il vivait dans un monde morbide et décadent, il se gargarisait à l'ultra-violence et dissolvait sa frustration et son mal-être dans la colère, la haine et la rancœur. En quelques mois, Théodore était devenu méconnaissable. Le garçon sage et bien rangé avait commencé à dégringoler, s'enfonçant dans le cercle vicieux de la drogue, de l'alcool et des bagarres, foutant le bordel là où il le pouvait. C'est à cette époque que ses rapports avec ses parents se sont envenimés. Et plus on le réprimandait, et plus il s'enfonçait, incapable de s'en sortir, incapable de s'arrêter. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans la déchéance, et inévitablement, ce fut le début de la fin. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour qui a marqué la fin de son existence et le début de sa nouvelle vie, une transition parfaite quoique douloureuse.

Il avait été mis en garde à vue ce soir là. Son père, en tant qu'avocat avait dû négocier longuement avec la police pour le laisser sortir. Pendant le trajet qui les ramena à la maison, Richard l'engueula comme du poisson pourri, furieux comme jamais. Il prévoyait des sanctions extrêmement coercitives à son égard et la privation de beaucoup de choses, pour que Théodore revienne enfin dans le droit chemin. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été jeté en prison, comme tout petit branleur l'aurait mérité, avait ajouté Richard, mais l'enfer qu'il allait vivre alors allait être rien du tout à côté de ce qu'il aurait pu vivre en prison, catalogué parmi les petits voyous et les petits dealers de quartier. Richard était tellement énervé que la voiture qui les transportait tous les trois avait dangereusement dévié de sa trajectoire, et faisait des écarts dangereux sur la route. Le point d'orgue de ce périple avait été la collision avec un poids-lourd. Crissement de pneus, odeur d'asphalte brûlé, tôle froissée et verre brisée, la voiture s'était pliée comme on pouvait compacter une vulgaire boîte en carton. Le poids lourd avait frappé le côté passager de la voiture, là où Meredith et Théodore se trouvaient.

Ceci avait probablement expliqué pourquoi Richard s'en étaient sortis relativement indemne. En revanche, sa femme et son fils n'avaient pas eu la même chance. Meredith a perdu la motricité de ses jambes et Théodore a été très grièvement blessé. Ils ont été transportés d'urgence à l'hôpital cette nuit là. Meredith avait rapidement été soignée, bien qu'elle perdit l'usage de ses jambes, mais le pronostic vital du jeune homme d'âgé à peine dix-sept ans était engagé. Il avait dû recevoir d'urgence une transfusion sanguine pour pouvoir vivre. La condition sine qua non de sa survie. Et lorsqu'il repensait à tout cela, Théodore pensait sérieusement qu'il aurait dû mourir ce jour là, pour ne pas ressentir le poids de la culpabilité qui lui flinguait les épaules et lui déchirait les entrailles, pour ne plus voir sa mère dans son fauteuil roulant. Parce que c'était évident que c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait jamais fait toutes ces bêtises, sans doute Richard et Meredith n'auraient eu à venir le chercher au poste de police, et jamais l'accident ne serait arrivé. Et Théodore ne pouvait plus vivre avec ça sur la conscience, d'autant plus qu'à présent, sa mère risquait de partir pourrir dans un centre spécialisé parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre chez eux. Elle ne pouvait plus, et c'était de sa faute, entièrement sa faute.

-Théodore? Appela une voix douce, depuis la porte du vestiaire.

Le garçon brun se retourna, son t-shirt à la main. Il ne réagit même pas en voyant qu'Hermione se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne cilla pas davantage en réalisant qu'il était _torse nu _devant _elle. _Il se contentait de la fixer de son regard sombre, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de sa silhouette gracile. En voyant sa non-tenue, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, résistant à l'envie de le mater ostensiblement. Le garçon remarqua son trouble, et s'empressa de remettre son t-shirt. Une fois qu'il se fut rhabillé, Hermione consentit enfin à le regarder.

-Je voulais savoir…si tu allais bien. Se contenta-t-elle de dire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Théodore la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger s'était coiffé d'une queue-de-cheval haute toute frisée d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Ses prunelles ambrées étaient soulignées d'un trait de crayon noir, mais en vérité, son maquillage quoique discret, transpirait l'austérité. Elle avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, et Théodore s'imagina sans peine qu'elle devait passer ses nuits à pleurer, et cela lui fendait le cœur. Son teint était légèrement grisâtre, et elle ne semblait pas très en forme. Fatiguée, lassée, exténuée. Elle portait un bête pull rayé bleu et blanc par-dessus un jean des plus basiques. Malgré tout, Hermione lui adressa un sourire timide et s'approcha de lui, s'invitant carrément dans le vestiaire des garçons. Elle posa son sac plein à craquer sur le banc, non loin des affaires de Théodore.

-je vais bien, et toi, tu vas mieux? S'enquit le garçon d'une voix rauque.

-Beaucoup mieux, oui. Répondit la brune, d'une voix sibylline. Je voulais d'ailleurs…te remercier pour l'autre jour. Je…j'ai apprécié…que tu sois là.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Assura le garçon, son regard rivé dans celui de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée. Chuchota Hermione en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de Théodore, qui frissonna à son contact outrancièrement pudique. Je…je ne voulais pas qu'il te blesse…j'ignore pourquoi il t'a pris en grippe et…

-C'est bon, d'accord? Coupa Théodore en prenant le visage fatigué d'Hermione entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant doucement ses joues rougissantes. Drago est un sale con, mais je sais me défendre. Et qu'il soit le fils du proviseur ne me fait pas peur.

-Je…commença Hermione en baissant le regard. Fais attention à toi, d'accord? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce qu'on est trop proches. Je connais Drago, je sais comment il est. Et s'il dit qu'il va te détruire, il le fera.

-Hermione. Soupira Théodore en roulant des yeux. Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord? Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Et ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi, s'il te plaît.

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione trembla alors que ses prunelles ambrées se remplirent de larmes. Elle était tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable. Théodore avait envie de la choyer, de la protéger du monde extérieur, contre toutes ces injustices dont elle semblait être la victime alors qu'elle avait un cœur en or massif, qu'elle cherchait à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Hermione était douce, généreuse et sincère, entière et passionnée, tragique et grandiose, elle était le panache et l'amertume, forte mais fragile tout à la fois. Le garçon soupira doucement, et caressa du pouce cette lèvre qui tremblait trop, pour l'apaiser, pour la calmer.

Théodore sursauta lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, pour le serrer fort contre elle. Il soupira encore, avant de l'attirer contre lui et de refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules, se contentant de savourer cette étreinte volée comme il se devait. Une étreinte certes pudique, mais qui était la preuve même du lien tangible qui existait entre ces deux êtres qui se connaissaient à peine et qui pourtant éprouvaient des sentiments forts à l'égard de l'autre. L'Autre, qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'importance, à prendre toute la place, l'autre qui pouvait guérir les blessures et apaiser les multiples douleurs dont-ils souffraient. Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse, et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il lui frictionna doucement le dos, puis à regret, il la relâcha, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il essayait d'abuser de la situation. Hermione lui sourit timidement, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, tout près de ses lèvres.

-Ton nez, ça va aller? Souffla-t-elle, en avisant du regard sa plaie qui saignait encore.

-Je crois, oui. Ça tiendra le temps que je rentre chez moi.

-Il y a un local avec du matériel de premiers secours. L'informa Hermione, en glissant un regard par la porte du vestiaire. Mais je crois que c'est fermé.

-C'est vachement utile. Grinça Théodore, légèrement acerbe.

-Attends, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit-elle malicieusement.

-Quoi, tu as des accès spéciaux, un pass VIP? S'enquit le garçon, légèrement moqueur.

-Mieux que ça. Gloussa-t-elle en se précipitant à l'extérieur du vestiaire, Théodore sur les talons.

Les deux adolescents traversèrent le gymnase au pas de course et arrivèrent vers le local de premiers soins. Hermione tira sur la poignée de la porte, par réflexe, mais la porte resta obstinément close. La jeune femme soupira, avant de tirer une épingle à cheveux de sa coiffure désordonnée. Une mèche tomba mollement sur son épaule, mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la serrure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'enquit Théodore, qui faisait le guet.

-Je vais crocheter la serrure. Répliqua Hermione, en glissant l'épingle à cheveux dans la fente qui était normalement censée accueillir la clé détenue par le concierge.

Concentrée, la brune entreprit de faire céder la serrure, mais l'épingle se brisa net dedans. Hermione pesta entre ses dents, avant de se laisser tomber à terre, découragée. En tout désespoir de cause, elle actionna la poignée de la porte, et à la grande surprise des deux adolescents, elle s'ouvrit après un léger cliquetis.

-Où as-tu appris à faire ça? Demanda Théodore, amusé.

-C'est Harry et Ron qui m'ont appris. Répondit Hermione évasivement. Bon, allez, on prend ce qu'on a besoin et on y va.

L'adolescente fouilla parmi les armoires et en sortit ce dont elle avait besoin: du désinfectant, de la ouate et une poche de glace, qu'elle tendit à Théodore pour qu'il l'applique sur son nez blessé. Elle se garda bien de préciser que la glace allait permettre de désenfler. Théodore ne broncha pas et apposa le sac de glace sur son nez meurtri. Il frissonna au contact du froid sur sa peau mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Déjà, Hermione avait fini de rassembler le matériel. Elle prit le jeune homme par le bras et ils sortirent du local pour retourner chercher leurs affaires, leur précieux larcin sous le bras. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de ranger leurs affaires, quand soudain, ils entendirent des voix retentir dans le gymnase. Des voix qui alarmèrent Hermione.

-Et merde! Gronda-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée.

-Quoi? S'enquit Théodore, qui remettait sa veste.

-Rusard…le concierge. Gémit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Si on se fait prendre ici, on est fichus! Ils sauront que nous avons ouvert le local sans autorisation, qu'on y a volé du matériel et en plus, je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans le vestiaire des garçons!

Un miaulement leur fit baisser la tête, provenant de l'entrée du vestiaire. Un chat au poil clairsemé et avec la peau sur les os se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, prêt à les cueillir tous les deux. Hermione blêmit, avant de se figer;

-C'est Miss Teigne! Souffla-t-elle, complètement paniquée. C'est la chatte du concierge. On est fichus, on est fichus…

-_Merde_! jura le français dans sa langue maternelle. On s'en va!

Théodore ne réfléchit pas davantage. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule, prit celui d'Hermione, vérifia rapidement s'ils n'avaient rien oublié dans leur précipitation qui soit susceptible de les trahir, et sa main libre empoigna celle d'Hermione, qui sursauta à son contact. Puis, décidant que Miss Teigne ne représentait pas un obstacle susceptible de les freiner, Théodore s'élança hors des vestiaires, tenant fermement la main de sa camarade, qui tâchait de le suivre autant que faire se peut, ses chaussures à talon Louboutin la privant de toute la vélocité dont elle aurait bien eu besoin.

-Ils sont là bas! S'écria le vieux Rusard en les désignant de son doigt blafard. Viens par là ma jolie, on les aura.

-Il est complètement cinglé ce mec, grinça Théodore alors qu'il continuait à pousser Hermione vers l'avant. Tu as vu comment il parle à son chat?

-Je sais. Haleta Hermione, qui claudiquait toujours, perchée sur ses talons aiguille. Viens, on ne peut pas sortir par là, il y a une issue de secours pas loin d'ici.

Les deux adolescents se ruèrent hors du gymnase, laissant la porte se refermer derrière eux. Lassée d'être ralentie dans sa course, Hermione se déchaussa et choisit de poursuivre sa cavalcade pieds nus, ses chaussures à la main, ignorant les morceaux de verre et les cailloux qui lui écorchaient la peau. Hermione et Théodore tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et s'arrêtèrent soudainement, complètement essoufflés. Hermione réclama un temps mort, que Théodore lui accorda gracieusement. Il s'adossa au mur, tentant de reprendre souffle. Puis, il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et en tira un paquet de cigarettes complètement écrasé. Il sortit une vieille gitane qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, et actionna la molette de son zippo. L'odeur caractéristique de l'essence leur monta aux narines. Hermione regarda Théodore tirer sur sa clope, légèrement songeuse.

-Des gitanes? S'étonna-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

-Mon père en fumait quand j'étais petit. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Un long filet blanchâtre s'échappa bientôt de ses lèvres, tandis qu'Hermione continuait à le détailler attentivement. Puis, sans mot dire, elle s'empara de la cigarette qu'il tenait pour en tirer à son tour une bouffée. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant la fumée âcre et toxique lui rouler dans la gorge jusque dans ses poumons.

-Tu fumes? S'enquit-il, avec un sourire amusé.

-De temps à autres, oui. Répondit Hermione, évasivement. Mais j'essaie de ne pas trop tomber là dedans, même s'il est vrai qu'en ce moment je fume plus que d'habitude.

-j'ai commencé à fumer vers quatorze ans. L'informa Théodore, fixant un point sur le lointain. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours vu mon père fumer, j'ai donc été accoutumé très rapidement à tout ça…Puis une fois, j'ai chipé ses cigarettes pour essayer, et voilà comment je suis tombé dans ce cercle vicieux…

Hermione acquiesça lentement, avant de s'appuyer sur Théodore pour remettre ses chaussures. Le jeune homme la regardait faire, légèrement moqueur. Il n'y avait que les filles pour marcher avec des échasses et se plaindre ensuite d'avoir mal aux pieds. Hermione vint s'adosser au mur, à côté de lui. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et se tut. De toute manière, pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle chipa à nouveau sa cigarette pour en tirer une bouffée, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. À la place, il la prit par le cou et obéissant à ses impulsions, il enveloppa tendrement sa bouche de la sienne, lui insufflant ainsi la fumée qu'il avait aspirée quelques instants plus tôt. Surprise, Hermione s'estoqua avec le fameux filet blanchâtre, dont elle ne profita finalement pas. Cependant, elle eut tout le loisir d'apprécier le contact des lèvres brûlantes du garçon contre les siennes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les prunelles outremer étaient proches, trop proches. Théodore, en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, s'éloigna d'Hermione, non sans lui adresser un petit sourire moqueur au passage. Hermione fit semblant de s'offusquer, puis elle bouda, tout simplement.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale tricheur! Geignit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, se blottissant tout contre lui.

Surpris à son tour, Théodore passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, tout en finissant de fumer sa précieuse gitane. Il n'eut même pas envie d'en allumer une deuxième. Ni même de rentrer chez lui. À son grand émerveillement, Hermione passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de l'autre qu'ils se sentaient tous deux apaisés, loin de tout, loin des problèmes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Théodore n'avait foutrement aucune espèce d'idée de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer entre Hermione et lui, mais l'existence de leur lien était clairement irréfutable et maintenant, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Dangereusement proches.

* * *

><p>[<strong>GINNY<strong>]

Ginny Weasley ouvrit la porte de son casier en laissant échapper un profond soupir. Elle glissa ses classeurs à l'intérieur, avant d'en fouiller discrètement le contenu. Son regard céruléen tomba sur quelques photos qu'elle avait scotchées sur la porte de son casier. Des photos de vacances, de soirée. Ginny y était resplendissante, elle souriait, toutes dents dehors, elle riait, à travers son regard, on pouvait voir que la vie était belle. Et en dehors de ces innombrables photos, il y en avait une, prise avec son chéri quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était cette photo qu'elle chérissait particulièrement, et qu'elle conservait comme un trésor. Parfois, on pouvait rencontrer des papiers sur lesquels étaient inscrits des mots de la part des copines. Le casier d'une adolescente normale en somme.

Mais parmi toutes ces merveilles pleines d'insouciance, il y avait d'autres choses, qu'elle ne montrait pas forcément et qui, pour autant, restaient secrètes. C'était notamment le cas d'une petite boîte de forme carrée, et qui contenaient tout un tas de choses illicites. Sa planque, là où personne ne penserait jamais à aller fouiller parce qu'ils ne fouillaient jamais les casiers des élèves. Ginny s'assura que personne ne la voyait, puis elle tira auprès d'elle sa précieuse boîte, et en sortit un petit flacon. La rouquine sourit, elle savait ce que ce flacon contenait et ça la réjouissait à l'avance. Elle en ouvrit le couvercle, puis elle fit glisser au creux de sa main deux cachets d'ecstasy qu'elle s'empressa de gober sans se faire remarquer. Puis, ni vu ni connu, elle rangea le flacon dans la boîte et la boîte au fond de son casier. L'air de rien, Ginny ôta de son poignet l'élastique et noua son abondante chevelure rousse avec. Elle referma son casier, et se retourna un peu trop brusquement pour que son attitude ne paraisse pas suspecte.

Elle soupira lourdement en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait _que _de Luna, une de ses rares amies. La blonde à l'air lunaire lui adressa un sourire de la main, auquel Ginny répondit par un sourire crispé. La rousse ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille s'entêtait à vouloir la suivre depuis le début de l'année, Ginny n'était visiblement pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de _bonne _fréquentation. Bien qu'elle n'était qu'en seconde, sa réputation de traînée n'était plus à refaire. Elle avait même réussi à se mettre à dos la reine incontestable et incontestée du lycée en personne en se tapant son petit-copain. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas résisté aux œillades appuyées de Ginny, ni même à son regard bleu lagon et encore moins à ses petites tâches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un adorable air mutin. Ce qui avait surtout séduit le blond, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, surtout pour une fille de son âge, et surtout, pour une Weasley.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Luna Lovegood, une fille de sa classe la suivait comme son ombre, et si au début cela avait prodigieusement agacé Ginny, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait affirmer que celle que tous appelaient _Loufoca _était une de ses rares amies, sinon la seule. Et Luna avait probablement conscience de la place qu'elle occupait dans le cœur de la cadette Weasley puisqu'elle lui passait tout, même ses crises de colère monstrueuses où mieux valait ne pas rester dans les parages dès lors qu'elles éclataient. Ginny toisa son amie des pieds à la tête, grimaçant devant ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, sa petite jupe plissée toute sage et son pull informe. _Encore une qui va finir vieille fille. _songea Ginny avec amertume. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir traîné Luna dans les magasins des heures durant, et de l'avoir presque littéralement suppliée pour qu'elle laissât enfin tomber ses frusques qui lui donnaient surtout l'air d'un clown. Luna n'était pas laide, mais elle ne se mettait clairement pas en valeur. Bref, Ginny avait cessé de parlementer dès lors qu'elle s'était aperçue que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur Luna, il fallait dire qu'elle se lassait toujours très rapidement et passait à autre chose quand la situation semblait s'éterniser.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait renoncé à séduire Harry Potter. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses charmes, bien au contraire, mais elle n'aimait tout simplement pas perdre son temps. Puis Michael l'avait harcelée pendant des semaines pour qu'ils se remettent enfin ensemble, ce à quoi elle n'a pas pu dire non parce qu'en toute objectivité, Michael Corner était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux châtain frisés, ses grands yeux bleus et son visage poupin. Et surtout, c'était avec lui qu'elle avait eu sa première fois. Il était à la fois ses premiers amours et ses premières emmerdes, le seul garçon pour qui elle ait vraiment eu des sentiments, les autres n'étaient que des jouets qu'elle prenait et jetait à sa guise, comportement qui par ailleurs déplaisait fortement à Ron, son frère aîné. Ron avec qui elle s'entendait comme cul et chemise, bien plus qu'avec tous les autres membres de sa famille et qu'avec ses parents un brin trop étouffants.

-Tu viens? s'enquit Luna d'une voix rêveuse, Asteria nous a gardé une place dans le fond.

Asteria Greengrass était la deuxième copine de Ginny, bien plus garce que Luna. Avec les deux filles à ses côtés, la cadette Weasley n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Asteria et Ginny entraînaient volontiers Luna dans leurs bêtises. Elles formaient toutes les trois ce trio de filles inséparables qui faisaient jaser tout Roundview. Machinalement, la rousse consulta sa montre. Il était huit heures moins cinq du matin, et les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la cadette Weasley, et son regard convergea instantanément vers la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée.

-Attends deux secondes. Se contenta de murmurer Ginny, son sempiternel sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres.

-Attendre quoi? Questionna Luna, légèrement perplexe.

-Patience Luna, patience. Éluda Ginny tout en gardant le regard rivé sur les portes battantes.

Bientôt, l'un des battants s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Hermione Granger qui s'avançait le menton haut, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait se dire autour d'elle, et surtout, sur son dos. Il fallait dire que sa rupture avec Drago avait fait le tour de l'établissement, et les autres élèves, avides de potins, avaient disserté sur le sujet pendant des heures, se demandant quelle était la raison principale de leur rupture. Avec dédain, Ginny étudia la tenue du jour de la reine déchue. Tunique bleu-gris, assortie d'une ceinture faisant ressortir sa taille de guêpe, collants noirs transparents et chaussures à semelles compensées en daim gris souris, lui faisant facilement gagner un ou deux centimètres, ce qui n'était pas du luxe parce qu'Hermione n'était pas très grande. La brune avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, et ils ondulaient joliment sur ses épaules trop frêles. Maquillage discret, sobre, et comme d'habitude, aucune fausse note. Ginny lança un regard moqueur à Luna, qui fixait toujours Hermione bouche bée.

-On dirait qu'elle fait des efforts pour ressembler à quelque chose, Miss-je-sais-tout. Tu devrais suivre son exemple, elle qui est tellement exemplaire sur tous points.

D'accord, ce n'était vraiment pas gentil de tacler Luna sur son apparence déplorable, mais Ginny, se sentant d'humeur particulièrement généreuse, en avait profité pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il n'était décidément pas trop tard pour que Luna se réveille pour de bon et prenne conscience des ravages qu'elle ferait si elle était mieux fagotée. Le regard de la rousse convergea vers la personne qui accompagnait Hermione, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. _Théodore Nott. _Le garçon venu d'ailleurs, disait-on. Sombre, mystérieux et intriguant. Il semblait avoir un passé difficile et des choses à raconter. Il se murmurait à Roundview qu'il jouait vraiment bien au basket, et qu'il avait, paraît-il, détrôné Malefoy en la matière. Ginny ne demandait qu'à voir pour se faire une meilleure opinion. Puis, Nott prit Hermione par les épaules et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, agrémentant ses dires de son sourire tordu et irrésistiblement moqueur qui faisait déjà parler de lui. Les deux Terminale se mirent à rire sous cape, très complices. Pour autant, Nott ne défit pas son bras des épaules d'Hermione, et la garda serrée contre lui.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble? Chuchota Luna, en les désignant du menton.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua la rousse en levant les épaules. Et à dire vrai, je m'en fiche. La vie d'Hermione ne m'intéresse pas. En revanche, je ferais bien de Nott mon quatre heures. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

La rousse avait assorti ses dires d'une petite moue boudeuse, tout en lançant une œillade appuyée au grand brun. Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau d'affichage, autour duquel plusieurs élèves s'étaient agglutinés, rendant la lecture de son contenu impossible. La main dudit Nott était posée au creux des reins de la jeune femme, qui lui montra quelque chose du doigt. Granger esquissa une moue boudeuse alors que Nott haussait les épaules. Tous d'eux s'extirpèrent de la masse grouillante d'élèves, et médusée, Ginny les vit partir en sens inverse, retourner de là où ils venaient. Luna ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, et se pencha vers son amie.

-Vus aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott passer en coup de vent pour ensuite sécher les cours. Gloussa Ginny, sous l'effet de la drogue qui commençait à se faire sentir en elle.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu fais une fixation sur elle? Demanda Luna, toujours aussi perplexe.

-Pas du tout, éluda Ginny en prenant son amie par la main. Viens donc, que nous ayons tout le loisir de mater le petit cul du professeur Lockhart. Je ne raterais son cours pour rien au monde!

-Mais nous sommes en retard! Protesta Luna, qui suivit Ginny malgré tout.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Assura la sulfureuse rousse en jetant à son amie un regard narquois. À _moi, _il me passe toujours tout, ce qui fait d'ailleurs bisquer toutes les filles de la classe, et _surtout, _cette idiote d'Héloïse Midgen. Comme si un gars _comme _lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille _comme elle. _Elle ferait mieux de commencer par s'occuper de ses horribles boutons si elle veut ressembler à quelque chose…_d'humain, _dirons nous.

Portée par les effets euphorisants de l'ecstasy, Ginny Weasley pressa le pas, Luna sur les talons. Les derniers élèves présents dans les couloirs regardaient interloqués ces deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient la main.

-Salut les filles! Gloussa un grand type brun qui semblait s'être vidé le pot de gel sur la tête, tout en glissant un bras autour des tailles de Ginny et Luna. Ça vous dirait de passer la soirée chez moi?

-Sans façon, _Goyle. _grimaça Ginny en appuyant sur le nom de l'inopportun. Je n'accepterais même pas de finir dans ton lit même si tu étais le dernier gars sur terre, je préfère compromettre toute ma descendance plutôt que laisser tes sales pattes me toucher.

-C'est sûr, railla le fameux Goyle, en toisant Ginny avec mépris. Dans la mesure où tu te fous dans le lit de tout le monde, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à pérenniser ta descendance.

-C'est bien, Goyle. souligna Ginny, moqueuse. Tu connais le terme _pérenniser, _tu auras droit à un bon point.

Pour toute réponse, Gregory Goyle leva le majeur en direction des deux filles, tout en s'esclaffant grassement avec ses copains, geste vulgaire auquel Ginny répondit sans aucune gêne. Puis, avant que toute la clique de ce macaque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Ginny empoigna Luna par la main et les deux filles détalèrent dans les couloirs de Roundview, les talons de la grande rousse claquant sur le carrelage froid et glissant. Essoufflées, les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle de classe sans gêne aucune. Colin Creevey, qui griffonnait sur sa feuille et que tous appelaient _le cas _leva la tête et fixa Ginny tout en rougissant violemment.

-Bonjour Monsieur Lochkart! Gloussa-t-elle en passant devant le séduisant professeur de littérature.

Avec désinvolture, la cadette Weasley traversa les rangs et se glissa dans la rangée du fond, juste à côté d'Asteria. Ce faisant, la rouquine sentit le regard de Gilderoy Lockhart glisser sur elle, ce qui la fit jubiler. _parfait. _pensa-t-elle, un sourire perché sur ses lèvres délicatement rosées. Le professeur était son fantasme ultime, et pas seulement parce qu'il était professeur, et par définition inaccessible. Il était objectivement beau, parfait en tous points, mais imbuvable et terriblement narcissique. Lorsque Ginny s'assit enfin, la dernière des Greengrass la salua prestement et lui désigna son téléphone pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait reçu un message. Ginny hocha la tête, et le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, combiné aux effets euphorisants de l'ecstasy, sortit ses affaires de cours en ayant l'intention de ne rien noter. Puis, sans mot dire, la rousse prit ses écouteurs dans sa poche, et les glissa dans ses oreilles. Elle monta le son de son téléphone et s'évada dans le monde psychédélique de ses rêves, où elle faisait des choses pas très catholiques avec son beau professeur.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HARRY<strong>]

Le Survivant soupira lourdement, avant de porter sa chope de bière à ses lèvres. La chope émit un petit tintement lorsqu'elle regagna sa place initiale, tout en ayant sensiblement baissé d'un niveau. Il s'affala sur la banquette du pub, tout en réprimant un bâillement. Son regard vert papillonna d'un membre de la bande à l'autre, et il soupira d'autant plus, parce que l'odieuse vérité venait de s'imposer à lui. Même avec ses amis, il arrivait encore à se faire chier comme un rat mort. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, les jeunes gens paraissaient particulièrement maussades et certains d'entre eux semblaient même faire la gueule. Drago, comme d'habitude, s'était isolé à l'autre extrémité de la banquette, tournant l'agitateur dans son verre d'un air maussade. Harry détourna rapidement la tête, refusant de prendre le jeune Malefoy en pitié. Après tout, s'il était dans un état pareil, consécutivement à sa rupture avec Hermione, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Par principe, Harry n'éprouvait même pas une once de compassion pour le blond. Il avait fait souffert Hermione de trop nombreuses fois, et s'il souffrait à son tour, Harry considérait que justice a été faite. C'était peut-être cruel de raisonner ainsi, mais Harry n'y pouvait rien. S'il devait choisir entre Hermione et Malefoy, son choix était tout fait. Rappelons simplement, pour mémoire, que si Harry fréquentait Drago, c'était bien parce qu'à l'époque, il était le petit ami d'Hermione et cette dernière l'avait présenté, à lui comme à Ron, d'ailleurs.

Pour être franc, Harry n'avait jamais véritablement apprécié le blond, il se contentait simplement de le tolérer, pour ne pas blesser Hermione qu'il aimait comme une sœur. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus le copain d'Hermione, maintenant qu'il l'avait larguée et qu'il lui avait fait de la peine, Harry n'était plus certain de tolérer Drago. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait de s'inviter à leurs sortis, persuadé qu'il avait sa place dans la bande qu'ils formaient tous. Sous certains aspects, ce n'était pas totalement faux, Drago, à la longue, avait fait partie intégrante du décor. Qu'Harry le veuille ou non, il était une pièce importante au sein de leur groupe, quand bien même cette pièce aurait été rapportée et défectueuse qui plus est -après tout, à l'époque, personne ne lui avait garanti les éventuels vices cachés.

Pansy, quant à elle, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle évitait soigneusement Drago depuis plusieurs jours et semblait perpétuellement tendue, de mauvaise humeur, et malade. Oui, Harry avait remarqué qu'elle était pâle et que ses grands yeux verts étaient soulignés de cernes énormes. Par ailleurs, Ron ne cessait jamais de lui lancer des regards en coin, hésitant à lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi? Harry savait que Ron était attiré par la jeune Parkinson depuis des années maintenant, et qu'à sa connaissance, ils avaient couché plusieurs fois ensemble. Pour autant, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait entre ces deux là, tant ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Pansy ne disait rien, elle n'avait même pas acheté de consommation, se contentant de fixer un point sur la table tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle se mâchonnait nerveusement la langue, et en la regardant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la tante Pétunia.

Harry soupira longuement, et but une nouvelle gorgée sur sa bière. En définitive, se poser aux Trois Balais avait été une très mauvaise idée. Qu'ils eurent été en salle d'étude serait strictement revenu au même. Nul ne pipait mot, et tous se regardaient en chien de faïence, se demandant lequel d'entre eux allait enfin oser rompre la glace. Parmi tout ce petit monde, une seule personne manquait véritablement à l'appel: Hermione. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée -si toutefois elle allait prendre la peine de se déplacer. Parce qu'Harry la connaissait suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'elle n'allait probablement pas apprécier se trouver en compagnie de Drago, sauf peut-être si elle était accompagnée de Théodore.

Théodore…Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il fallait dire qu'Hermione et lui étaient très proches, et que leur comportement quand ils étaient ensemble était des plus ambigus. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils se plaisaient, et ils s'appréciaient qui plus est, pour ne rien gâcher. Pour autant, Harry voyait ce Théodore d'un très mauvais œil, probablement parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Théodore avait l'air avenant et gentil, mais quelque chose dérangeait fortement le Survivant. Il semblait traîner ses propres casseroles, il avait l'air sombre et mystérieux, trop mystérieux peut-être. Et Harry s'en méfiait. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas voir Hermione souffrir à cause de lui, mais dans le pire des cas, Harry se disait qu'elle ne souffrirait pas autant avec lui qu'elle avait pu souffrir avec Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à se taper la première fille venue, il avait l'air stable et solide, exactement ce dont Hermione avait besoin. À l'occasion, Harry avait l'intention de demander à Ron ce qu'il en pensait, s'il était suffisamment fiable pour lui laisser _leur _Hermione.

En parlant du loup…La clochette de la porte tinta légèrement, leur faisant tous lever la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation. Hermione était enfin apparue, enveloppée dans son trench-coat gris-bleu, tenant fermement le bras de Théodore comme si elle craignait que celui-ci ne s'envolât. Théodore qui, par ailleurs, avait l'air d'être gêné de se trouver ici, comme s'il pressentait ne pas avoir sa place. Hermione le tira légèrement par le bras pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir parmi ses amis. Pansy n'accorda pas un regard à Théodore. Ron le regardait bouche bée. Lavande lui adressa un sourire timide, et Parvati glissa un regard en coin à Harry, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Harry prit délicatement la main de Parvati dans la sienne, et la serra tendrement. Seul Drago parut réagir à la venue de Théodore parmi eux, puisqu'il s'insurgea:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici? Aboya-t-il, en désignant Théodore du menton d'un air méprisant.

-Il m'accompagne. Répondit Hermione froidement, tout en dardant ses prunelles ambrées sur son ex petit-ami.

-il t'accompagne dans quel sens? Gronda Drago en se levant soudainement de la banquette. Dans le sens où il peut te sauter tout à sa guise? Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu m'as si rapidement remplacé.

-Je ne saute pas Hermione. Répliqua Théodore, d'un ton polaire. Je trouve ça gonflé de ta part de lui reprocher de soi-disant se recaser, alors que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour aller voir ailleurs toutes ces années.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui a pu se passer entre Hermione et moi! S'insurgea Drago avec colère. Tu n'es personne pour me juger ainsi, personne!

-Très bien. Couina Hermione, sa voix montant d'un octave. Puisque c'est comme ça, nous partons. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'engueuler avec qui que ce soit.

Harry soupira lourdement, déjà fatigué de la dispute qui n'allait faire que s'envenimer. D'accord, Harry pouvait envisager que Drago se sente vexé d'être aussitôt remplacé, selon ses propres dires, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour traiter Théodore de la sorte, d'autant plus que le jeune français ne lui avait rien fait. Aussi, si Hermione avait décidé de se mettre avec lui, elle l'avait fait en son âme et conscience, et ils n'auraient pas à remettre en cause ce choix. Parce qu'Hermione était assez grande pour gérer toute seule sa vie sentimentale -n'en déplaise à Drago.

-Alors c'est vrai? S'enquit Drago de sa voix traînante. Tu préfères traîner avec ce foutu français plutôt qu'avec nous? Tu devrais te rappeler qui sont tes vrais amis, Hermione.

-Je sais à qui je dois me fier, et de qui je dois me méfier. Répondit-elle calmement, en dardant son regard sombre dans les prunelles orageuses de son ancien amoureux. Théodore est mon _ami, _au même titre que vous tous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai choisir entre lui et vous.

-Drago, tu racontes n'importe quoi! S'écria Ron, qui jusqu'alors était resté silencieux. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu dis. Lui demander de choisir entre Théodore et nous…Tu vas en sortir d'autres, des conneries comme celles-là?

-Toi, mêles toi de ce qui te regarde! Quand tu sauras garder une nana auprès de toi, on en reparlera! Mais ce n'est pas avec le peu d'expérience que tu as en la matière que tu peux la ramener! Rétorqua Drago, méchamment.

-ça suffit! S'écria Hermione, en colère. Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles! Ça vous tuerait d'être sympas avec lui? Il ne vous a rien fait à ce que je sache! D'accord, lui et moi sommes très proches, et alors? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme! Je suis majeure, et j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux même si ça ne vous plaît pas! Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais! Je ne reviendrai que quand vous serez calmé! J'en ai assez de votre comportement! Comportez vous un peu en personnes civilisées, merde!

Sur-ce, Hermione tourna les talons, prit le bras de Théodore et s'éloigna au fond du pub. À l'abri des regards, elle se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu, posant son sac à mains à ses pieds. Théodore, silencieusement, s'assit en face d'elle. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et renifla faiblement. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et elle s'adressa à son ami:

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient réagir comme ça. C'est de ma faute et…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Théodore d'une voix rassurante, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne. Cela ne fait rien. Je m'en fous de ne pas me faire accepter d'eux. Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens. Et si d'aventure tu veux aller avec eux, soit. Je peux tout aussi bien repartir chez moi.

- Je veux être avec toi. Murmura-t-elle avec détermination. S'ils ne sont pas capables de comprendre ça, tant pis pour eux. S'ils pensent que je vais les laisser tomber, c'est mal me connaître. Et s'ils pensent ainsi, j'en suis désolée pour eux.

Hermione sourit doucement en voyant leurs mains enlacées. Théodore caressait distraitement le dos de sa main, dessinant des motifs indistincts sur sa peau d'albâtre. Hermione frémissait à son toucher. Il n'y avait que lui pour soulever des émotions aussi intenses lorsqu'il l'effleurait. Elle repensa au moment où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et rougit violemment. Elle mourait d'envie de réitérer l'expérience, mais jamais elle ne se l'avouerait, c'était avant tout une question d'orgueil. Elle avait été amoureuse du même garçon pendant des années, par quel miracle pourrait-elle s'attacher à Théodore de la sorte, alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Théodore consentit enfin à sourire, et elle le trouva foutrement beau.

Voilà l'étrange scène à laquelle Harry venait d'assister, à son plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Hermione et Théodore. Il avait vu également leurs mains enlacées, le sourire tendre qu'ils s'adressaient. S'il n'y avait effectivement rien entre Hermione et Théodore, c'était quand même bien parti pour se concrétiser. Hermione prétendait qu'il était son _ami, _seulement son ami, mais cela crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient tellement plus. Le Survivant détourna la tête, alerté par les éclats de voix qu'il continuait à entendre non loin de lui. Ron et Drago n'avaient apparemment pas fini de se disputer, loin s'en faut. Harry soupira lourdement, décidant, peut-être à raison, de ne plus s'en mêler. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

-Ah ouais? S'enquit Ron, dont les oreilles étaient devenues écarlates. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nous fais un caca nerveux de voir Hermione partir avec lui, alors? Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as cocufiée de nombreuses fois et sans gêne aucune? Et tu oses râler parce qu'elle fréquente un autre garçon? Tu es ridicule, Malefoy, complètement ridicule. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui si tu n'as pas su garder _ta _gonzesse.

-J'ai largué Hermione, cela voulait donc dire je n'en voulais plus. Rétorqua Drago avec colère. Ça faisait un moment que notre couple capotait, j'ai mis fin au massacre, point! Ça me fatiguait de la voir me repousser à chaque fois que je tentais d'aller plus loin avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, quand on ne fait que s'embrasser ou se tenir la main dans les couloirs du lycée, ça devient vite ennuyeux. Je n'étais plus intéressé par une relation de collégiens.

-N'empêche, intervint Lavande, Ron n'a pas tort! Tu aurais pu quitter Hermione bien avant, surtout si tu savais que votre relation n'avait aucun avenir. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on ne pense pas à le tromper. Tu aurais dû la laisser partir la première fois que tu l'as faite cocue. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que vous ayez rompu qui me révolte, après tout, c'est vous que ça regarde! Ce qui m'écoeure surtout c'est la façon dont tu l'as humiliée et comment tu t'es comporté avec elle! Elle ne méritait pas le quart de ce que tu lui as fait.

-ça suffit! Cria soudainement Pansy, devenue livide. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre de toute manière, c'est terminé, il y a prescription! Nous n'allons pas épiloguer pendant encore longtemps! J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous prendre la tête!

-Tu en as marre de nous prendre la tête ou bien tu as un quelconque intérêt à retirer de cette affaire? Persifla Lavande, mauvaise, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Parce qu'Hermione est ta meilleure amie, à ce que je sache, tu devrais être de son côté, pas du sien!

-Mais je _suis _de son côté! S'indigna Pansy, en écarquillant ses yeux verts sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que tu vas insinuer, Brown? Que je cherche à mettre le grappin sur Drago, à moins que ça ne soit déjà fait? Tu as seulement des preuves de ce que tu avances? Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, ma pauvre fille. Reviens un peu à la réalité, merde!

-Tu es de son côté, vraiment? Siffla Lavande en plissant les yeux. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas défendue une seule fois depuis le début de la conversation, hein, dis moi? Bonjour la meilleure amie! Je me demande pourquoi elle s'obstine à perdre son temps avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Et toi, riposta Pansy, les larmes aux yeux, tu es jalouse parce que tu n'as jamais eu cette place! Ça fait des années que tu rampes à ses pieds, tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite! Tu t'imagines des petits potins pour pimenter ta petite vie merdique dans laquelle il ne se passe jamais rien! Avoue que ça te fait _bander _de t'imaginer Théodore et Hermione ensemble! Comme si tu n'avais pas encore eu ton compte de ragots depuis le temps, tu cherches encore après d'autres! Tu es pathétique, Brown, c'est toi qui n'en vaux pas la peine.

Sur ce, Pansy prit ses affaires et s'en alla aussi dignement qu'elle put, sous le regard médusé de ses amis et des autres clients du petit pub. Ron allait tout naturellement la retenir par le bras, mais il n'attrapa que de l'air. Il eut simplement le temps de la supplier avant qu'elle s'éloigne.

-Mais Pansy…Pansyyyyy!

Pansy ne se retourna pas, sortant du pub d'un pas rapide. Ron laissa échapper un grognement mécontent, puis il se tourna vers une Lavande pétrifiée.

-Bravo Lavande, franchement bravo. Grinça-t-il en levant le pouce d'un air moqueur.

Ron se leva à son tour et partit à la suite de Pansy. Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'impuissance. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'embrouille générale qui venait de se produire, et encore moins pour empêcher la dislocation de leur petit groupe. Harry jeta à Lavande un air navré, qui se recroquevilla sur sa banquette, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Parvati toisa Lavande, et lui adressa un sourire désolé. Lavande lui répondit en la fusillant du regard. Harry regarda tour à tour Lavande et Parvati, puis, il se pencha sur Parvati pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je vais voir Hermione et Théodore, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Lavande, toi seule sait comment la consoler, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure pour prendre des nouvelles.

Parvati acquiesça et se tourna vers Lavande, qui était en train de pleurer. Parvati soupira, avant de se rapprocher de son amie. Harry regarda les deux filles en soupirant légèrement, puis il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Hermione et Théodore, à l'exact opposé du pub. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Harry put remarquer qu'Hermione et Théodore n'avaient pas l'air très secoués par la conversation plutôt vive qui venait d'avoir lieu, bien au contraire. Ils semblaient tous les deux dans leur bulle et ils parlaient tout en plaisantant sur des choses et d'autres. Ils laissèrent échapper un rire très doux, très complice, et Hermione sourit tendrement à Théodore. Théodore qui caressa timidement la joue d'Hermione, avant de boire une gorgée à sa bièraubeurre. Hermione rosit de plaisir, et Harry dut s'éclaircir discrètement la gorge pour témoigner de sa présence. Hermione sursauta, et tourna la tête. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, et invita Harry à s'asseoir à leur table en dégageant ses affaires, restées à côté d'elle.

-Hé, siffla Harry avec admiration, tout roule de votre côté! Non, sérieusement, ça fait plaisir de te revoir sourire, 'Mione.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres? Demanda cette dernière, évasivement, tout en jetant un regard en coin à Théodore qui était perdu dans la contemplation de sa tasse.

-Non. Répondit Harry avec franchise. Ils m'ont trop saoulé. Tu viens d'échapper à la troisième guerre mondiale, ils sont tous partis de leur côté. Ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez rien entendu, d'ailleurs.

-On n'a pas fait attention. Marmonna Théodore en pianotant nerveusement sur la table. Il faut dire que nous étions assez…occupés.

Lorsque Théodore évoqué le terme _occupés, _Hermione rougit violemment et retira sa main, qu'elle cala entre ses cuisses. Amusé, Harry regardait son amie rougir. Théodore n'en menait pas large non plus, bien qu'il avait gardé son flegme légendaire, ses joues s'étaient colorées d'un rose assez soutenu. Les yeux verts du Survivant pétillaient de malice, et c'est sur le ton de la confidence qu'il demanda alors, sans se douter qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Que vous êtes ensemble?

Hermione et Théodore se consultèrent du regard. La jolie brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et incertaine, elle demanda:

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous pose la question?

-Mais vous ne voyez donc rien? S'enquit Harry avec étonnement. Tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble. La rumeur courait déjà dès l'arrivée de Théodore. Il se raconte même que ce serait ce qui a motivé la décision de Malefoy, et…

-Quelle décision? Questionna soudainement Hermione, d'une voix aigüe.

Réactif, Théodore se tourna vers elle, l'air inquiet, tout en continuant de pianoter nerveusement sur son portable. Il jura dans sa langue maternelle, et jeta l'appareil à côté de lui, avant de reprendre une gorgée de chocolat. Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme, puis il attrapa la main qui était encore sur la table, faisant rougir la demoiselle d'autant plus.

-Votre rupture. Risqua Harry, en s'excusant du regard.

-Ah. Se contenta simplement de laisser échapper Hermione, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Non mais sans rire. Reprit Harry avec une précipitation presque suspecte. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a rien entre vous? Parce que n'importe qui d'extérieur qui débarquerait à cette table se poserait sérieusement des questions.

-Non, il n'y a rien. Confirma Théodore, en dardant sur le brun aux yeux verts une œillade suspicieuse.

-Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas le dire. Insista Harry, sans se rendre compte qu'il pouvait être vraiment lourd parfois.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on dirait quoi que ce soit puisqu'il n'y a vraiment rien. Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. On s'aime bien, c'est tout. C'est notre relation qui est comme ça. On est très proches et très tactiles. Tu ne vas tout de même pas être jaloux parce que je fais des câlins à d'autres garçons que toi ou Ron?

-Sauf que tu ne fais jamais de câlins à qui que ce soit d'autre. Riposta Harry avec malice.

-Certes. Soupira Hermione en baissant la tête, son visage se dissimulant à demi derrière un voile de cheveux bruns.

Le portable de Théodore vibra à nouveau, coupant court au débat. Le jeune homme recevait un appel. Sur l'écran du mobile, on pouvait y lire _Maman. _Théodore soupira, avant de prendre sn téléphone avec lui. Il se leva, et s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons.

-Je suis désolé, je dois prendre l'appel, c'est une urgence.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard. Théodore articula silencieusement _Maman. _Hermione acquiesça en silence, alors que Théodore s'éloignait , téléphone à l'oreille. Hermione soupira lourdement lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, puis elle appuya sa joue sur sa main désormais vacante, tout en remuant le contenu de sa tasse à l'aide de la petite cuillère. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer le vide qui s'installait en elle dès lors que Théodore n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se sentait tout à coup déprimée et maussade. Et Harry, juste à côté d'elle ressentait cet état d'esprit, captant les émotions de son amie.

-Hermione…tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Invita Harry d'une voix douce et avenante.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Soupira la jeune fille en fixant sa tasse.

-Moi, je suis certain que si. Affirma Harry avec conviction. Je te connais, Mione, je sais comment tu es. Et là, je peux t'affirmer avec certitude que tu es en train de déprimer parce qu'il n'est plus là. Et tu te sens revivre dès qu'il est dans les parages, comme s'il avait un quelconque pouvoir de guérison sur toi. Je te jure, votre relation est vraiment bizarre, on dirait que vous vous attirez comme des aimants. Tu n'es bien qu'en sa présence. Tu souris tout le temps, je te jure, tu n'avais plus souri comme ça depuis longtemps.

-Tu as toujours été plus lucide que les autres. Murmura Hermione, laconique, tout en esquissant un sourire triste. Je ne peux pas nier les faits puisque comme dirait Ron, tu m'as grillée.

-Et si je ne me trompe pas, poursuivit Harry, je suis persuadé que Théodore t'aime bien. Je veux dire…plus qu'en amie. Tu verrais comment il te regarde. On dirait qu'il te vénère. C'est amusant autant que c'est flippant. Pourquoi…n'essaieriez vous pas? C'est évident qu'il y a un truc. Un putain de truc je dirais même.

Hermione ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses songes. Harry était prêt à parier qu'elle y avait rejoint un certain français, ce français qui avait tellement changé sa vie en si peu de temps. Pour un peu, Harry l'en aurait remercié. C'était après tout grâce à lui qu'Hermione était plus souriante, plus confiante. Avec lui, elle pourrait cicatriser de Drago Malefoy, c'était certain. Et Harry donnait à Théodore toute sa bénédiction. Ledit Théodore, par ailleurs, revint dans le pub, l'air contrarié. Hermione leva instantanément les yeux vers lui, demandant implicitement ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je dois y aller. Répondit le jeune français en emportant ses affaires. Hermione, je viens te chercher demain, comme convenu?

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Confirma-t-elle dans un hochement de tête. Ta mère va bien?

-Je ne sais pas. Admit le garçon dont le regard s'était brusquement assombri. Je verrai bien en arrivant.

-Tu m'appelles pour me dire? S'enquit-elle, avec anxiété.

-T'inquiètes. Répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire filiforme. Je file. À demain!

-Je pars aussi. Décida soudainement Hermione en se levant, faisant s'esclaffer Harry.

Hermione fusilla son ami du regard, avant de siffler, légèrement outrée:

-Mais quoi?

-Rien! S'esclaffa le survivant, dont les yeux verts pétillaient de malice.

Hermione et Théodore échangèrent un regard tout en arquant un sourcil perplexe. Hermione remit rapidement son manteau et percha son sac à mains sur son épaule, puis elle sortit à la suite de Théodore. C'était logique. Se surprit à penser Harry. S'ils étaient venus ensemble, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils repartent également ensemble. Harry soupira, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il regardait son amie s'éloigner avec _son _Théodore. Parce qu'Harry en était persuadé, il y avait un sacré truc entre eux, quoiqu'ils en disent.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PANSY<strong>]

Pansy planait, comme pour changer. Elle était assise sur une balançoire, et se laissait partir dans ces grands mouvements de balancier. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais elle n'en avait cure. Ses mains étaient solidement arrimées aux cordes qui maintenaient la nacelle, et elle savait qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber. C'était impossible. Pansy sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle décollait à nouveau. Les balançoires étaient un jeu pour enfants, et alors? Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour s'amuser. Ni même pour se faire tourner la tête. Pansy ferma les yeux, grisée par les sensations qui s'offraient à elle. Elle remerciait pour cela le peu d'herbe qu'elle avait fumée, au départ pour se détendre. Elle ne s'était pas tout à fait remise de sa dispute avec Lavande et des fausses accusations que la blonde avait portées à son sujet. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, elle était tellement plus affectée par les évènements qu'elle ne le laissait supposer. Pansy était comme ça. Un cœur battait sous sa carapace, mais encore fallait-il y accéder, ce qui était tout sauf simple.

-Je savais que je pourrais te trouver ici. Dit une voix traînante derrière elle, lui faisant brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Pansy cligna des yeux, légèrement hébétée, et darda ses prunelles vertes sur le nouvel arrivant. Elle retint un grognement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait _que _de Drago Malefoy, et non pas celui qu'elle espérait. Elle lui jeta un énième regard suspicieux, et recommença à se balancer, car il s'avérait que ce jeu d'enfants la calmait. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur son jean, dans lequel elle se sentait boudinée. Elle soupira longuement, et passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux. Voilà des semaines que Drago et elle s'évitaient, et faisaient soigneusement en sorte de ne pas se trouver au même endroit au même moment. Et, par elle ne savait quel coup tordu du destin, elle se retrouvait face à lui. Elle n'était pourtant pas prête pour une éventuelle confrontation, Ses nerfs fragiles ne le supporteraient pas.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Constata-t-il, en s'asseyant à son tour sur la balançoire d'à côté. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Tout va bien, je te remercie. Ironisa Pansy tout en serrant les dents.

Elle se retenait de lui cracher toute sa colère, toute sa hargne. Elle le détestait de lui pourrir ainsi la vie, elle le détestait de la faire se sentir aussi mal, pitoyable. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle en était venue à se saouler toute seule, et c'était encore une fois à cause de lui qu'elle avait sauté sur le pauvre Théodore qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ça était de sa faute à lui, et il ne le réalisait pas. Elle le _détestait, _de tout son être, de toute son âme. Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager qu'elle pouvait éventuellement l'aimer? Pansy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en sentant la colère monter en elle de façon exponentielle. C'était de sa faute si elle se sentait aussi mal, et cela devait cesser. Impérativement. Pour sa santé mentale.

-Tu as l'air en colère. Fit remarquer Drago en haussant un sourcil. Si c'est à cette idiote de Lavande Brown que tu en veux, tu ferais mieux…

-Ce n'est pas après elle que j'en ai. Coupa Pansy, durement. Mais après toi.

-Moi? S'indigna Drago, en la regardant fixement. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Gloussa Pansy, à moitié hystérique, alors que ses épaules s'agitaient d'un rire incontrôlé. Tu me baises selon ton bon plaisir, alors que tu es censé être le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie, et tu prétends faire comme s'il n'y avait rien? Tu n'es qu'un sale con Drago, je te déteste!

Le jeune Malefoy ricana. Il se tourna vers Pansy, ses prunelles orageuses tout à coup devenues violentes et impénétrables. Il se leva de sa balançoire, pour se planter droit devant Pansy, qui avait cessé de se balancer. La brune déglutit légèrement, déstabilisée par le brusque accès de colère de son camarade. Pansy inspira profondément, puis planta ses prunelles vertes dans les orbes sombres de son amant. Elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle n'était pas que la petite catin qu'il prenait et qu'il jetait. Il disait l'aimer, mais était-ce seulement sincère? Ne s'agissait-il pas d'un subterfuge pour la retenir, pour la faire sombrer? La relation que Pansy entretenait avec le jeune Malefoy était malsaine et destructrice, elle le savait, et c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait arrêter, avant de perdre des plumes pour de bon.

-C'est vrai. Reprit Pansy en toisant froidement le grand blond. On a pris notre pied tous les deux. On s'est bien amusés. On s'est compromis également. Mais n'attends plus rien de moi, je ne suis pas ton jouet.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit que je t'aimais, non? Répliqua Drago, polaire, en plantant son regard dans les prunelles anis de la jeune Parkinson.

Les prunelles glacées de Pansy s'emplirent de larmes silencieuses, mais qui ne tombèrent pas. Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, tentant de chasser ces paroles de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser espérer Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que quand elle serait avec lui, elle penserait automatiquement à Hermione, et ça la blesserait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas être hantée par sa meilleure amie, ni mettre encore davantage leur amitié en péril. C'était peut-être cruel, mais elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Drago. Il est vrai qu'elle avait cru être amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un attachement tronqué, l'excitation d'un interdit. Il n'y avait rien de plus, Pansy en était certaine. Qui plus est, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait, qu'il ne se fasse donc pas de films.

-Tu m'aimes. Souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, ses paupières papillonnant anormalement. Tu m'aimes, mais tu me détruis. Où est la logique?

-Nous ne sommes pas logiques. Répondit le grand blond, avec hésitation.

Puis, avec une douceur qui brisa le cœur fragile de la jeune Parkinson, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et lui caressa tendrement les pommettes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il chassait ces quelques mèches rebelles venues s'inviter devant son visage glacé. Malgré elle, une larme vint rouler sur sa joue pâle, creusée par la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours. Cela faisait bien la deuxième fois qu'elle pleurait devant Malefoy, elle filait un bien mauvais coton. Pansy s'en voulait, vraiment. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de l'envoyer se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais son regard de braise, ses mots séduisants mettaient à mal toutes ses résolutions, elle se sentait fondre et ça l'exaspérait. Entre Drago et elle, c'était purement physique, il ne s'agissait que d'un désir violent et déraisonné qui les consumait tous les deux, les repoussant dans leurs derniers retranchements. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce piège qu'il lui avait savamment tendu, elle était engluée là dedans jusqu'au cou, et ça la tuait à petit feu.

Drago se pencha légèrement sur elle, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pétrifiée, Pansy se raccrocha aux cordes de la balançoire alors qu'elle sentait un vague sentiment de rejet s'insinuer en elle. Un sentiment qui l'enjoignait de le repousser, de ne pas se faire avoir une fois encore. Pourtant, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ce fut un désir violent qui enflamma ses veines et annihila ce qui restait de sa raison, sa sacrosainte raison qui commençait à foutre le camp. Le sang affluait à ses tempes et ses lèvres se gonflèrent des baisers de son amant, qui venait de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Pansy lâcha la corde de sa balançoire pour agripper le cou de Drago. Il était tellement grand, qu'elle fut contrainte de se lever, pour se serrer contre lui, pour se lover entre ses bras. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, la tête lui tournait, mais elle tenait bon, elle s'interdisait de flancher une fois encore. Drago pressa une main contre sa chute de reins, alors que l'autre se glissait sous son t-shirt, impudique, venant à la rencontre du soutien-gorge couleur champagne qu'elle arborait alors.

Au lieu de tout envoyer valser, comme elle l'aurait fait ordinairement, Pansy se raidit à son contact, qui la révulsa. La main de Drago effleura son ventre et elle trembla violemment. Le jeune Malefoy sentit son trouble puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. Il agrippa son menton avec force, et le souleva pour l'obliger à le regarder. Pansy tenta de se dégager, mais elle en fut tout bonnement incapable.

-Je me trompe peut-être, susurra Drago d'une voix doucereuse, mais il me semble que tu aies pris quelques rondeurs ces temps-ci, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Siffla Pansy, avec détermination. Je t'interdis de faire un quelconque commentaire sur mon état physique. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Souffla Drago, tout près de ses lèvres. Tu réussis peut-être à tous les mener en bateau, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Dis moi ce que tu caches.

-Je ne cache rien. Mentit Pensy, en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as l'air malade pourtant. Poursuit Malefoy, imperturbable, alors que le cœur de Pansy était à la torture. Regarde ces joues pâles, et ces cernes immenses. Tu quittes souvent les cours pour aller aux toilettes si je ne m'abuse.

-J'ai du choper un truc. Affirma Pansy avec aplomb. Comme par exemple…la gastro. Ça va finir par passer. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir la crève, même quand on prétend avoir un bon système immunitaire. Tu as raison, Drago. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer, plutôt que traîner dehors.

-Tu n'iras nulle part. chuchota Drago, le regard fou, alors qu'il promenait ses mains sur les hanches de Pansy, qui se raidit à son contact. Je te _veux _toi Pansy, et personne d'autres.

Elle dut faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour pouvoir le repousser. Mais Drago raffermit sa prise autour d'elle. Elle était blottie contre le torse du garçon, et pouvait sentir son odeur légèrement musquée, et son haleine mentholée. Pansy ferma les yeux, pour chasser ces émotions qui revenaient au grand galop. Elle gémit de protestation lorsqu'il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il dans la nuque de la brune. Ne me laisse pas.

Pansy serra les dents, tandis que des larmes de rage et d'impuissance roulaient sur ses joues blêmes. Pansy se détester de chialer autant, de se lamenter sur son sort de la sorte. Elle était une Parkinson, merde! Que dirait son père s'il la voyait ainsi, aussi frêle et abattue? _Il ne le verrait pas. _chuintait une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit. _Il ne le verrait pas parce qu'il s'en fiche. Il t'a abandonnée Pansy, il t'a abandonnée, tu n'es rien pour lui, il t'a abandonnée parce que tu lui faisais trop honte. _Une rage sourde s'engouffra dans les veines de la brune tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Drago l'embrassait à pleine bouche, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentait ses mains caresser son dos à même la peau, cherchant à la posséder quel qu'en fût le prix. Cette rage battait dans ses veines, et couvrait ses prunelles vertes d'un voile rouge, un voile de fureur qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Toute sa haine, toute sa colère, toute l'injustice qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'alors. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à sa meilleure amie, et Drago s'en fichait bien, il la voulait elle, pour continuer à la baiser comme bon lui semblait. Alors, furieusement, la brune mordit la lèvre inférieure de Drago, qui s'éloigna en feulant de douleur.

-Je suis désolée. Couina Pansy, en reculant d'un pas, terrifiée. Mais je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis désolée.

Lorsque ces mots meurtriers franchirent ses lèvres rosées, Pansy eut l'air affolé, mais bientôt, une détermination farouche brilla dans son regard. Alors que le blond allait l'attraper par le bras, Pansy parvint à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, portée par le désir de se retrouver n'importe où mais loin d'ici. Là où Drago ne viendrait pas la harceler. Et alors qu'elle détalait, elle entendit clairement Drago dire à son dos.

-Ne t'éloigne pas, putain! Tu me brises si tu fais ça! Pansy, reviens moi! Tu ne m'éviteras pas éternellement!

Elle serra les lèvres pour ne pas l'injurier. Elle rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas flancher. La peur lui serrait les entrailles et la détermination battait dans ses veines. Une détermination amère, presque avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle n'entendit pas le cri de rage que Drago poussa alors, un cri de rage mitigé à la douleur qu'il ressentait en exacte proportion. Elle n'entendait que sa propre rage, sa propre affliction, sans doute trop égoïste pour se préoccuper du mal-être des autres. Pour autant, le _tu ne m'éviteras pas éternellement _fit son chemin dans son esprit, l'électrisant toute entière. Oui, elle ne savait que trop bien qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, elle disait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, mais pourtant, elle revenait toujours. Et ça, il l'avait compris, pis encore, il en jouait. Et à présent qu'elle était sous son emprise, qu'elle était sienne quand bien même ce serait contre son gré, elle savait exactement ce qu'il entendait par _tu ne m'éviteras pas éternellement. _Elle le savait, et elle avait mal à l'avance. Elle ne savait que trop bien que courir loin de lui n'y changerait rien. Il avait insufflé son poison dans ses veines, et elle allait en crever.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Ron avait trop bu. Il le savait. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas bien. Pour autant, il ne souhaitait pas arrêter. Il n'avait pas encore atteint la limite. Celle où il serait malade pour de bon. Alors, pourquoi s'en priver, même si sa tête lui tournait, comme une toupie infernale? Ron accepta le verre que l'on lui tendit. Il en but une gorgée, sans se soucier de son contenu: il n'était plus à ça près. Le dernier des fils Weasley ignorait lui-même pourquoi il avait décidé de venir à cette soirée. Peut-être était-il venu dans l'intention de dire deux mots à ce Michael Corner qui lui sortait par les trous de nez parce qu'il fricotait avec sa petite sœur adorée. Pauvre Ron. S'il savait quelle vie de débauche menait Ginny, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. En comparaison, le cadet des Weasley semblait bien sage. Et pourtant, ce fut un Ron titubant qui entra dans la salle de bains de la villa des Corner. Parce qu'évidemment, ce sale fils de pute était un gosse de riches.

Ron ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attrait qu'avaient les femmes pour de tels hurluberlus. Lui, n'avait pas d'argent. Donc, par une simple relation de cause à effets, il était voué à avoir une vie sentimentale minable. Et c'était en partie vrai, dans la mesure où personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Rectification. C'était lui qui ne s'intéressait à personne. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour une fille, mais cela ne devait sans doute pas être réciproque. Alors, Ron buvait, pour oublier son chagrin d'amour, pour oublier à quel point sa vie peut être naze et inintéressante. L'oubli. C'était simple et facile. La lâcheté à l'état pur. Mais Ron ne demandait pas davantage, juste oublier. Il n'avait aucune autre vocation. Aucune réelle ambition. Des parents aimants, mais avec si peux de moyens. Ron avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer dans cette vie, mais il ne disait rien. Ron ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait d'observer et d'encaisser. Il préférait s'amuser plutôt que de s'encombrer des problèmes des autres. Il était insouciant, et alors, était-ce un mal pour autant? La vie de Ron se résumait à peu près ça: les potes, sortir, boire à outrance, se défoncer de temps en temps, faire le maximum de conneries en un minimum de temps.

Il fut un temps, il était plutôt content de mener un tel train de vie. Il avait une vie sociale, il s'amusait bien. Oui mais voilà, la fin du lycée était pour bientôt, l'entrée dans le monde adulte était inéluctable. Le monde adulte…quand on y pensait, ça lui collait des frissons d'horreur. Il n'avait pas envie de se tuer quarante ans à la tâche pour avoir une retraite de misère. Regardez donc ses parents! Son père travaillait, mais ne gagnait pas grand-chose. Pourtant, il avait toute une famille à nourrir. Ron n'avait pas envie de traverser les mêmes galères, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'envie et la motivation pour passer à travers tout ça. Il n'était pas assez mature pour ce faire et le savait très bien: on lui répétait à longueur d'année qu'il ferait mieux de grandir un peu, de se mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. À toutes ces accusations pour le moins spécieuses, Ron répondait par un haussement d'épaules, se contentant de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il n'avait que ça, il aurait été foutrement injuste de le lui enlever.

-Ron? S'enquit une voix faible, juste derrière lui.

Le principal intéressé se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette voix. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, tant il en aimait les sonorités, la façon dont elle prononçait son diminutif. Le grand rouquin sentit son estomac descendre du côté de ses talons, alors que l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons. Il cligna des yeux, puis reprit rapidement ses esprits, autant que lui permettait son cerveau ramolli par l'alcool.

-Pansy? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Gagné! Répondit-elle, de son sempiternel ton sarcastique.

Avec prudence, Ron s'approcha de la silhouette assise dans la baignoire, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Pansy était roulée en boule dans le récipient en céramique, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle avait les yeux rougis et son maquillage avait abondamment coulé. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé, et s'approcha encore d'elle. Pansy tremblait de tous ses membres, en proie à un profond désarroi. En s'avançant encore, Ron put remarquer qu'elle était trempée. Il soupira lourdement, puis il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, pour être à sa hauteur. Le regard que lui lança alors Pansy lui brisa le cœur. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant, tellement démunie. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si forte, comment pouvait-elle se laisser submerger de la sorte par les évènements? Pansy planta alors son regard dans le sien, en quête d'une réponse à ses questions.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-elle avec franchise, alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue pour venir mourir au coin de ses lèvres.

Ron savait qu'il devait réagir vite et bien. Dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qui l'oppressait depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir l'occasion pourtant. L'occasion, elle venait de la lui donner, sur un plateau d'argent qui plus est. Ron n'avait pas le droit de laisser passer sa chance, sinon, il s'en mordrait les doigts toute sa vie. À chaque fois qu'il se lèverait, il repenserait à cette occasion manquée, à ce simple mot qu'il n'osait pas lui dire, et qui pourtant lui brûlait le bout de la langue, comme une supplique.

-Oui. Souffla-t-il finalement, décidant de se jeter à l'eau une bonne fois pour toutes. Oui Pansy, je t'aime.

Ron, pour une fois, avait décidé de faire preuve de courage. Du courage, pour sûr qu'il n'en manquait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller faire l'idiot avec ses copains ou de relever tout une légion de défis stupides. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer sa vie sentimentale, pour sûr qu'il manquait cruellement de courage. Il aurait bien invoqué toutes les divinités du ciel, présentes ou à venir, mais voilà, elles avaient sans doute d'autres choses à se soucier que ses soucis d'adolescent qui se laissait volontiers embêter par ses hormones.

Mais _cette fois, _il ne s'agissait pas d'une bête question d'hormones. Il s'agissait de _sentiments, _profonds et sincères, qui transcendaient le simple désir physique. Ron était amoureux de Pansy depuis des années, il s'était attaché à ce petit bout de femme qui restait au demeurant fragile sous ses airs de racaille. Pour une seule petite fois, Ron avait eu les couilles de dire ce qu'il pensait. Allait-il le regretter? Là n'était pas la question. S'il fonçait droit dans le mur, tant pis pour lui, il n'aura pas le regret d'être resté là comme un con, sur le quai de gare, à regarder le train partir. Vivre valait amplement le coup, et si pour cela il fallait qu'il se prenne une claque ou deux, soit. Il n'avait rien à perdre, et tout à gagner.

Pansy se redressa, et se colla contre lui, terrifiée et pleine de désir. Ron l'attira contre lui, laissant libre cours à son désir. Il savait qu'ils étaient en train de faire une connerie magistrale, qu'ils allaient sans doute le regretter ultérieurement, mais Ron ne voulait rien regretter, et surtout pas sur l'instant. Tout ce qu'il désirait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était d'embrasser Pansy, quitte à se perdre toujours un peu plus. Ron glissa une main dans les cheveux de Pansy, ses cheveux trempés par cette douche qu'elle avait prise toute habillée. Ron se disait que c'était mal, qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Mais Pansy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle le voulait lui et pas un autre. Pas Malefoy. C'était Ronald Weasley qui faisait trembler son corps et son cœur, qui l'avait possédée depuis bien longtemps. Ils détestaient tous les deux ressentir cet attachement, mais ils le ressentaient, et devaient cohabiter avec. Avaient-ils seulement le choix?

Ron attrapa une serviette éponge sur le portant, et enveloppa Pansy avec. Pansy soupira, et posa sa tête contre son épaule robuste. Ron la frictionna doucement, et pressa ses lèvres contre son épaule dénudée. Pansy le fixa un instant, de ses pupilles anormalement dilatées. Ron fronça les sourcils ,et eu un mouvement de recul. Pansy s'accrocha à lui, comme un naufragé à son rafiot de fortune.

-Tu es défoncée. Fit-il remarquer, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres.

-Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît souffla-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Je…J'en ai besoin, tu comprends?

-Je pense savoir ce que tu veux dire, même si je ne cautionne pas. Répondit Ron en soupirant. Je suis aussi défoncé, bourré qui plus est, alors tu vois, je serais mal placé pour te faire la morale à ce propos.

-Raison de plus. Ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation, tout en s'attaquant au col de sa chemise avec voracité.

-Pansy, s'il te plaît, arrête. Implora-t-il en la repoussant gentiment. Oui, il est vrai que je t'aime, ça faisait trop longtemps que je gardais ça pour moi. Mais pas comme ça. Je…je n'ai pas envie de foirer dès maintenant, tu comprends? Et ce serait faire une connerie que de baiser alors qu'on est dans un sale état. Tu…tu es dans un sale état, et je ne suis pas du genre à abuser de la situation.

Le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait leur fit détourner la tête tous les deux, interrompant leur discussion. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux, horrifiés par la scène qui se jouait là. Ginny Weasley venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains, en train d'embrasser fougueusement un Drago Malefoy dont la chemise était généreusement entrouverte. Ginny glissa ses mains expertes sur la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme, qui lui enleva son débardeur, révélant des dessous en dentelle noire pour le moins affriolant. Malefoy glissa ses mains sur la taille de guêpe de la rousse et l'appuya contre l'armoire sans douceur, la faisant faiblement gémir. Elle sembla complètement perdre pied lorsque Drago s'attaqua à son cou, et à l'os fragile de la clavicule. C'en fut trop pour Ron, qui se laissa littéralement submerger par une vague de fureur, qui le fit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Pour un peu, de la vapeur pourrait sortir de ses oreilles.

-RON, NON! S'écria Pansy, tendant le bras pour le retenir alors que Ron commençait déjà à enjamber le bord de la baignoire, prêt à aller mettre une raclée magistrale à cet immonde connard.

Alertés par le cri de Pansy, Drago et Ginny tournèrent la tête de concert. Weasley fille blêmit en voyant son frère dans une colère noire, tandis que Drago affichait un rictus mauvais en apercevant le rouquin et la brune qui l'obsédait.

-Parkinson et Weasmoche, quelle bonne surprise. Railla Drago, tandis que Ronald s'avançait vers lui, fou-furieux. On ne dérange pas, j'espère?

-C'est bon Drago, on va autre part. tempéra Ginny en prenant Malefoy par le bras.

-Non! Cria Ron, furieux. Tu n'iras nulle part, Ginny!

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ce que je ne dois pas faire! Rétorqua Ginny avec colère. Je ne suis plus une petite fille!

-Non; mais tu restes ma sœur et…

-Et quoi? Vitupéra Ginny, qui était aussi rouge que son frère. Je suis ta sœur, et après? Cela te donne-t-il le droit pour autant de gouverner ma vie, et décider qui je dois fréquenter ou non? Je fréquente qui je veux, je couche avec qui je veux, je fume et bois si j'ai envie, et tu n'as rien à redire, tu n'es pas mon père!

-Justement, je ne pense pas que Papa va cautionner toutes tes bêtises si je lui en touche mot! Persifla Ron avec hargne. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, moi, j'en ai ras le cul d'être le dindon de la farce!

-Mais tu ne lui diras rien, _Ronny? _s'enquit Ginny avec aigreur, nullement inquiète. Tu ne dis rien parce que tu n'as jamais les couilles de dire quoi que ce soit, tu cherches toujours à t'enfuir, tu n'es qu'un lâche!

-Cette fois, c'est différent! Explosa Ron avec fureur. Il s'agit de Malefoy, bordel! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, sérieusement?

-Et alors, c'est quoi le problème? Demanda le principal intéressé en haussant les épaules.

-Tu veux que je te dise quel est le problème? Hurla le rouquin, tout en serrant les poings pour ne pas les envoyer dans la figure de son ennemi préféré. Tu sors avec Hermione pendant cinq ans, tu baises avec d'autres filles parce qu'elle est trop bien pour te donner sa virginité, tu la largues, et tu te tapes ma petite sœur qui n'est qu'en seconde et qui n'a que quinze ans! Voilà où est le problème!

-Si tu savais. Répliqua Drago avec suffisance. C'est moi qui ai eu le privilège de déflorer ta petite sœur chérie, et elle ne m'a pas repoussé ce jour là. Et..Et tu sauras que Pansy est tout autant fautive dans l'affaire, elle aussi n'a pas dit non à mes avances.

La principale intéressée émit une plainte , alors que Ron se tournait vers elle, le visage déformé par la rage. Pansy n'en menait pas large, et Drago semblait satisfait de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Une bombe qui venait d'exploser et de blesser tous les protagonistes de cette étrange scène, une scène qu'on aurait cru tout droit sorti d'un film tant elle paraissait irréelle.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, Pansy? Questionna Ron, froidement, en se tournant vers celle à qui il avoué son amour quelques instants plus tôt.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Siffla Malefoy, mauvais. Suis-je du genre à raconter des craques? Oui, j'ai sauté Pansy, et ce plus d'une fois! Et le pire, _Weasmoche, _le pire, c'est qu'elle a cautionné tout ce temps. En même temps, quand on voit le genre de salope que c'est, on a vite compris à qui on avait affaire.

-Espèce d'immonde fils de pute! Cracha Ron en fonçant droit sur Malefoy pour le rouer de coups.

Le poing de Ron atterrit dans le visage d'albâtre du grand blond, qui riposta en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ron se courba, estomaqué par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Ron n'avait jamais été très bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, au contraire, il tenait davantage de la mauviette que du fier combattant, il était loin d'être un _warrior. _Et Ron savait que le combat était déséquilibré, qu'il allait se faire rétamer en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, mais il était transfiguré par la rage et le désir de défendre ces personnes chères à son cœur qu'étaient Pansy, Ginny et Hermione et que Drago avait si allègrement bafoué, même si pour l'heure il restait en colère contre sa sœur et celle qui aurait pu devenir sa petite amie si les choses en étaient allées autrement.

Ron se courba sous l'impact d'un nouveau coup, mais la hargne décuplait son envie de vaincre, sa force physique, et le poussait à se jeter sur Malefoy. Les deux jeunes hommes furent jetés à terre dans l'élan de Ronald, puis continuèrent à échanger des gnons sous le regard horrifié des deux filles. Toutes deux hésitaient et se demandaient si elles allaient intervenir.

-Pansy, aide moi! Haleta Ginny, alors qu'elle essayait de séparer les deux garçons.

Mais, elle se prit à son tour un mauvais coup, et vacilla dangereusement, heurtant l'armoire qui tangua et déversa une partie de son contenu sur le sol de la salle de bains. Les deux garçons eurent bientôt le visage enflé et en sang, sous l'effet des coups qui pleuvaient encore. Au bout d'un long moment, les filles parvinrent à tirer Ron en arrière, Ron qui continuait à se débattre comme un dément.

-Laissez moi! Cracha Ron, comme possédé. Lâchez moi bordel, je n'ai pas fini de lui démolir sa face de rat!

-Weasmoche, persifla Malefoy avec mépris, tu es un homme mort! Je ne manquerai pas d'avertir mon père à propos de ce qui vient de se passer. Tabasser le fils du proviseur, c'est pas joli dans un dossier.

-je m'en cogne de tes menaces! Si tu touches encore à Ginny, Hermione ou Pansy, je te jure que je te tue! Fais leur seulement du mal, et c'est toi qui sera un homme mort!

Le nez en sang, Malefoy trouva néanmoins le moyen de renifler dédaigneusement, avant de s'éloigner prestement, ignorant délibérément les deux filles qui tentaient de retenir le dément. En s'en prenant directement à Drago, Ron venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il savait que ce petit con allait se plaindre auprès de son cher père, que par conséquent, il était dans la merde, mais il n'en avait cure, il avait eu la possibilité de se venger, chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis longtemps, et en particulier lorsqu'il a commencé à tromper Hermione.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

_Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin des Corner_.

Hermione en avait assez de l'atmosphère enfumée de la fête, et de la musique assourdissante qui faisait vibrer les murs et les fenêtres. La jeune fille avait attrapé une bouteille de bière, l'avait décapsulée, et était sortie de la maison comme une voleuse, pour aller prendre l'air. Pour respirer. La jeune fille soupira, et se laissa tomber sur un banc en fer forgé blanc. La jeune femme se massa les chevilles et retira ses escarpins, qui lui massacraient les pieds. Elle était dans un piteux état, la petite Granger. Sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien, sa petite robe noire était froissée, ses collants déchirés au genou, et elle avait l'air d'une junkie. D'accord, elle avait un peu bu, et elle avait partagé un joint avec Théodore, la faisant presque littéralement planer.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra en pensant au grand brun. Quelques bribes de la soirée lui revenait en mémoire et lui coloraient les joues d'un joli rose. À chaque fois qu'elle revoyait son regard outremer, à la fois tendre et pénétrant, les papillons commençaient à trépigner dans son ventre, et la tête lui tournait légèrement, prise d'un délicieux vertige. Elle l'avait trouvé si attirant, simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche de lin dont il avait volontairement omis de refermer certains boutons, et d'un simple pantalon noir, qui cette fois, n'était pas déchiré aux genoux. C'était tout bête, mais la tenue du jeune homme avait eu sur Hermione un certain effet. Hermione aimait passer du temps avec lui, c'était un fait. Elle adorait son humour caustique, les accents tendres et délicats de sa voix grave et suave, cette façon qu'il avait d'être avec elle.

Songeuse, Hermione s'alluma une cigarette et tira dessus une bouffée. Elle but ensuite une gorgée sur sa bière et leva la tête vers le ciel, pour contempler les étoiles. Par bonheur, le ciel n'était pas nuageux ce soir, et il lui était loisible de se perdre dans ces volutes d'un noir d'encre, de planer toujours plus haut. Ce soir, elle n'était pas triste, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle regrettait simplement que toutes les bonnes choses avaient inévitablement une fin, et qu'elle allait devoir se passer de lui d'ici les prochaines heures. Ce soir, elle avait pu sentir son corps contre le sien alors qu'ils dansaient sur la musique électro, elle avait frémi de plaisir lorsqu'il avait glissé ses mains dans son dos, sur ses hanches, pour calquer ses mouvements au sien. Aussi, elle avait pu constater qu'il ne bougeait pas trop mal malgré son apparence raide et guindée. Lorsqu'elle repensait à ces instants, une douce chaleur naissait au creux de son ventre, et lui faisait du bien.

-Oh, tu es ici! S'écria une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Je t'ai cherchée partout, je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir fumer une clope, mais apparemment j'ai ma réponse.

Théodore se laissa tomber sur le banc à son tour, alors qu'Hermione lui dédia un tendre sourire. Théodore lui sourit à son tour, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire sans résistance, retrouvant avec joie la chaleur et la fermeté de son corps d'homme, qu'elle aimait déjà. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, que c'en était presque indécent. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela avec un autre, pas même avec Drago. Et à dire vrai, tous ces _sentiments _naissants la terrifiaient. Machinalement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits et passa sa bouteille de bière à Théodore, qui en but à son tour une gorgée. Il la lui rendit, puis tira une bouffée sur sa propre cigarette, en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit tout à coup plus mélancolique, plus distant, alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste. Hermione nicha son visage au creux de son cou, et respirait son odeur. Elle en oubliait presque sa clope, qui allait finir par s'éteindre si elle ne tirait pas bientôt dessus. Doucement, il lui frotta le dos. Elle se redressa légèrement, pour contempler son profil, le menton sur son épaule. Théodore lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de reprendre la parole, évasivement.

-Mon grand-père m'avait appris comment reconnaître certaines constellations. Et à dire vrai, maintenant, je serais tout bonnement incapable de les identifier

Hermione sourit doucement. Mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était les paroles de son compagnon qui l'amusaient, ou bien toutes ces caractéristiques physiques qu'elle détaillait sans aucune gêne. Les grains de beauté qu'il avait dans le cou et sur la tempe, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines délicatement ourlées, ou même, ses cheveux bruns totalement ébouriffés, comme s'il sortait tout juste du lit. Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, il tourna légèrement la tête, se retrouvant presque lèvres contre lèvres avec la jeune fille, qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire. Elle détourna la tête pour tirer tranquillement une bouffée sur sa cigarette, et but une gorgée de sa boisson. C'était à présent au tour de Théodore de la détailler, de noter tous ces petits détails que peu avaient eu le privilège de remarquer jusqu'à présent.

La respiration de la jeune femme se faisait plus lourde, alors que son cœur avait recommencé à s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement troublée. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du garçon sur sa joue, et elle se voyait en tout petit dans ses prunelles outremer. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts, se contentant de frissonner allègrement. Puis, doucement, il rapprocha son visage du sien en exerçant une légère pression sur sa nuque. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il enveloppa doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Un feu d'artifice éclata dans les veines d'Hermione tandis que ses sens s'embrasaient un à un. Théodore la rapprocha de lui davantage, et, prise d'une impulsion, Hermione glissa sa jambe en travers de celles du jeune homme. Sa main remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse, et Hermione se déconnecta complètement de la réalité. Les lèvres de garçon pesaient sur les siennes, brûlantes. C'était un baiser tendre, timide, et d'une chasteté exemplaire. Chaste, et pourtant, qui soulevait en elle des sentiments terrifiants et inconnus, qui lui faisaient perdre pied.

Théodore glissa sa main vacante dans le dos de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau de pêche. Tremblante, Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, espérant ainsi approfondir le baiser, mais ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion, Hermione, tout comme Théodore, venaient de s'éloigner d'un bond: la jeune femme avait renversé sa bière, et le contact froid et humide du liquide les avait surpris tous les deux, les forçant à rompre leur échange plus prématurément, les laissant sur leur faim. Hermione se maudissait en silence, alors que sa main diaphane serrait toujours le goulot de sa bouteille, presque vide désormais. Hermione rougit violemment, honteuse. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se montrer maladroite dans des moments pareils. Elle s'en voulait, réellement. Elle aurait tué pour pouvoir continuer à profiter de ses lèvres, pour sentir sa langue glisser contre la sienne, parce que oui, avec lui, elle aurait été prête à aller jusque là alors qu'en pratique, avec Drago, elle ne l'avait pas souvent fait. Théodore quant à lui regardait sa chemise trempée, complètement dépité. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère contre elle. Malgré tout, la jeune femme se voyait dans l'obligation de s'excuser.

-Je suis désolée. Couina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, ses joues colorées du plus beau rouge.

-C'est bon Hermione, la rassura-t-il, ce n'est pas grave, c'est que de la bière, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-il n'y a que moi pour faire des bêtises pareilles. Continua-t-elle de de morigéner, alors que Théodore levait les yeux au ciel. Je…je peux te payer le teinturier si c'est nécessaire, et…

-Hermione, écoute moi. Supplia-t-il en rivant son regard dans le sien. C'est bon, d'accord? Il n'y a pas de teinturier qui tienne. Ça va sécher, et ça va partir après un passage en machine. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était du vin, ou quelque chose qui tâche. Relax.

-alors…tu ne m'en veux pas? Demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais non! Ce serait débile de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Et si on finissait cette bière avant de faire d'autres bêtises? Ce ne serait pas mal, tu ne trouves pas?

Hermione acquiesça en silence, puis lui tendit la bouteille, sur laquelle il ne restait plus grand-chose. Elle soupira, et se blottit à nouveau contre Théodore, finissant sa cigarette, légèrement frustrée de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de leur baiser. Il est vrai qu'ils auraient pu recommencer, et cette fois, profiter de leur étreinte comme il se devait, mais l'un comme l'autre, d'un accord tacite, avaient décidé de ne pas tenter le diable et de rester raisonnables.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour les aventures de nos héros, avec un nouveau personnage en prime: Ginny, qui aura désormais droit à une scène également, puisqu'elle a une évolution qui lui est propre, et cette évolution va avoir des conséquences directes sur Ron. Et non, pas encore de roulage de pelle intensif entre Hermione et Théodore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, héhé, j'ai toujours le chic de couper au bon moment. Je tiens à préciser que Théodore et Hermione ne sont PAS encore ensemble, je sais exactement quand leur histoire va commencer et ce n'est pas avant un petit moment, désolée. Des couples originaux sont à prévoir, je vous laisse le soin de faire un pronostic sur qui va finir avec qui :p Bref, il y avait beaucoup de débauche dans ce chapitre, vous ne trouvez-pas? J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il continuera à en être de même tout au long de la fic, même si qu'on se le dise, le drame sera tout de même présent, tous les personnages n'ont pas fini de révéler leurs secrets, des amitiés vont se faire et se défaire, et un mort est à prévoir d'ici la fin de la fic, qui je le rappelle comportera environ 15 chapitres. Et tant que j'y suis, pour ne pas que j'oublie, j'ai enfin arrêté un rythme de publication pour cette fic'; Si tout va bien, je devrais actualiser cette fic' toutes les semaines. J'update <em>le fils prodigue <em>tous les quinze jours et j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances pour cette fic', donc je devrais sans problèmes pouvoir écrire _would you be happier _assez rapidement. Si je me débrouille bien, je devrais avoir fini cette fic' vers le mois de mai, et je pourrai entre temps reprendre l'écriture de _Revivre_ qui doit prendre la poussière depuis le temps. Voilà pour le programme de mes publications à venir, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à suivre et à commenter cette petite histoire, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5, qui sera un spécial famille! (déjà le cinquième, eh oui, ça passe vite…) Et tapez moi, j'ai presque envie de faire la seconde génération avec pour personnages principaux Ginny, Luna, Asteria, Colin & compagnie. Raaah, c'est pénible d'avoir plein d'idées de fics et pas de temps pour toutes les exploiter uu'


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody!

Eh oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, si peu de temps après avoir publié le précédent, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? :D Bref, ce chapitre là n'est pas aussi long que le précédent, mais il est riche en émotions et en rebondissements, qui vont donner un tout nouveau tournant à l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bisous bisous, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. =)

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**_:

**Sugus**. Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bienvenue dans le cercle très fermé des lecteurs de ma fic' =D J'ai mis quatre jours pour faire ce chapitre, l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, tu vas pouvoir découvrir la suite des évènements. Pour Lavande et Drago? J'ai envie de dire…wait and see! Mais j'avoue que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, donc ce n'est pas une hypothèse à exclure totalement. Et si tu aimes le Thémione, tant mieux, parce qu'il y en a encore dans ce chapitre, et j'avoue que ça contraste singulièrement avec la noirceur de l'ensemble. Je suis aussi ravie que mon bébé soit la meilleure fic' que tu aies lue sur ce couple, j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire autant! Bref, j'ai hâte de connaître ton impression sur ce nouveau chapitre! Bisous!

* * *

><p>[<strong>PARVATI<strong>]

Parvati afficha une moue boudeuse tandis que Padma était en train d'essayer le sari qu'elle allait mettre le jour de son mariage. Bon gré, mal gré, Parvati s'était laissée entraîner dans cette folle journée de shopping alors qu'il était clair qu'elle aurait préféré rester batifoler avec Harry sur le bateau appartenant aux Dursley. À la place, elle devait se coltiner les préparatifs du mariage de sa sœur aînée bien trop parfaite et ça la gonflait. Padma ne faisait que parler de robes, de traiteurs, de décoration, et Parvati avait sans doute dû en oublier puisqu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Affalée sur un des tabourets mitoyens à la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle se trouvait sa sœur, Parvati était occupée à envoyer des messages à ses amis et à son cher et tendre. Padma sortit enfin de la cabine exigüe et se planta devant sa sœur, pour lui demander son avis.

La plus jeune des sœurs Patil leva la tête, et sa moue s'intensifia, sans se préoccuper du fait que Padma puisse y voir comme une désapprobation, avant de changer d'avis et de passer encore plus de temps à faire des essayages qu'il n'était décent. Mais Parvati n'avait pas le droit de râler. Parce que sinon, elle se ferait passer pour jalouse et aigrie. Et Parvati était tout sauf jalouse. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à Padma, qui avait fait le choix de se marier jeune avec l'amour de sa vie, qui était bien évidemment indien, tout comme le reste de la famille. Mamie ne cessait de s'extasier sur le petit couple parfait que formaient sa sœur et son fiancé, et ne cessait de rassurer Parvati en disant qu'elle aussi aura quelqu'un d'aussi parfait. Dans ces moments là, Parvati s'abstenait de préciser qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un, se contentant d'acquiescer évasivement.

Parce que le problème était bien là. Parvati avait bien un petit ami, mais elle savait d'emblée qu'Harry n'allait pas plaire à sa famille. Parce qu'Harry était blanc et anglais de surcroît. Le père de Parvati exigeait pour sa fille un jeune homme issu de la même ethnie. Jamais ils n'allaient laisser entrer un anglais dans la famille, et cela peinait la jeune Patil qui aurait bien aimé passer le reste de sa vie avec Harry. Et le mariage trop parfait de sa grande sœur n'était pas là pour arranger les choses, bien au contraire, les membres de sa famille allaient certainement s'attendre à ce qu'elle leur présente au moins dans la même trempe. Parvati n'avait pas osé parler de ce problème à Harry, préférant par pur égoïsme de ne pas gâcher leur idylle renaissante, voulant simplement profiter de l'instant présent sans se préoccuper du reste.

-Parvati, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Padma, les poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr. Répondit l'indienne, qui bottait déjà en touche. Ça te va très bien, tout te va toujours très bien de toute façon, pourquoi tu t'entêtes encore à me poser la question?

-Bien sûr que non. Rectifia Padma en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh, et pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de jouer avec ce téléphone, tu m'agaces!

Sur ce, Padma prit le portable des mains de Parvati qui protesta avec véhémence. Le regard sombre de Padma fut attiré par le nom du destinataire à qui sa sœur cadette envoyait des messages depuis tout à l'heure, ignorant une Padma qui détestait être ignorée.

-Je ne t'ai pas permis de regarder mes messages! Piailla Parvati, qui essayait de reprendre son bien des mains de sa sœur, qui gardait l'appareil hors de portée.

-Harry? Questionna Padma en gloussant. Qui c'Est-ce Harry qui t'envoie des je t'aime?

-C'est mon copain, voilà, tu es contente? Grogna Parvati, alors qu'elle pouvait enfin récupérer son portable, pour envoyer son message.

-Harry, Harry. Répétait Padma tout en réfléchissant, sourcils froncés. Ça ne sonne pas très indien comme nom, c'est un anglais?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire…commença la cadette Patil en passant une main embarrassée dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

-je dois prendre ça pour un oui. Soupira Padma en levant les yeux au ciel. Écoute Parvati…tu sais que ça me tient à cœur de te savoir amoureuse et heureuse, mais je pense que sur ce coup là tu fais fausse route. Tu sais très bien ce que Papa et Maman vont en dire, ils ont d'autres plans pour toi et je doute que ton histoire corresponde exactement à leurs critères et…

-Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter! S'écria Parvati, dont les joues mates s'étaient colorées d'un beau rouge brique. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une vie parfaite sur tous les plans qu'il en est forcément de même pour tout le monde! D'accord, tu vas épouser ton mec, d'accord, tu vas faire ta vie avec, d'accord, nos parents sont ravis, mais ça s'arrête là! Je ne veux pas suivre le même chemin que toi, je veux épouser la personne qui me plaît, peu importe si mon mec est anglais, musulman, ou juif, j'ai le droit de choisir qui je veux et d'aimer qui je veux!

Au fond, Parvati voulait juste que Padma la comprenne et le cas échéant, en vienne à plaider sa cause auprès de ses parents. Parce que Parvati ne savait que trop bien que si elle s'y collait elle-même, elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Padma, âgée de deux ans de plus qu'elle, avaient habitué les parents Patil à la perfection. Padma était un bourreau du travail, une obsédée de la réussite. Elle transformait tout ce qu'elle touchait en or, elle était prodigieuse et les parents Patil ne cessaient de s'en vanter auprès de leurs amis et collègues. Et depuis que Padma envisageait de se marier avec l'amour de sa vie, Madame Patil ne se sentait pour ainsi dire plus. Elle s'impliquait énormément dans le mariage à venir de sa fille aînée et préférée, donnant l'impression à la cadette d'être fade, insipide, inintéressante et surtout, invisible. Et cela agaçait l'exubérante Parvati qui aimait attirer les regards.

Parvati, elle, était juste belle. Elle plaisait aux garçons et elle ne s'était jamais gênée pour en profiter. Certes, Harry avait toujours été le seul, l'unique à son cœur, sa première fois et son premier amour, mais depuis, d'autres lui avaient tourné autour, elle en avait succombé à certains, dit non à d'autres, elle s'était cherchée, butinant de conquêtes en conquêtes, elle avait un peu perdu de sa fierté en se forgeant cette réputation de gourgandine qui lui collait à la peau, mais elle avait toujours tenu bon, Parvati était vive et courageuse, elle croquait la vie à pleines dents sans se soucier des éventuelles conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes.

-Au fait. L'informa Padma, alors que Parvati lui jetait un regard de reproche. Papa vient nous chercher pour nous ramener à la maison. Mamie sera là, apparemment, et toute la famille.

-Je compte sur toi pour la boucler sur ce que je t'ai dit…ou plutôt sur ce que tu as découvert, sinon je t'étripe. Grogna Parvati en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, contrariée du fait que Padma ait découvert sa liaison avec Harry.

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. Jura Padma en croisant les doigts et en clignant des yeux, comme à chaque fois que les sœurs Patil faisaient un pacte ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Parvati hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis à ce niveau là, elle savait que Padma tiendrait sa parole. Parce que Padma ne mentait jamais, elle était ce monstre de droiture que Parvati enviait parfois, elle qui était toujours légère et prompte à enfreindre les règlements, comme si ces derniers ne la concernaient pas. Elle était libre, tout simplement, et pour rien au monde elle ne renoncerait à ses libertés, même pour les beaux yeux d'un prince indien. Padma sourit, et lui lança un top de couleur rouge. Parvati réceptionna le vêtement, et arqua un sourcil.

-Tiens, essaie ça! Conseilla Padma, je suis sûre que ça t'irait à merveille!

-Mais, protesta la cadette des Patil, il n'y a plus aucune cabine d'essayage de libre, je ne vais tout de même pas…

Parvati n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Padma venait de l'attraper pour l'attirer dans la cabine d'essayage. L'aînée se colla dans le fond pour laisser un peu de place à sa sœur, il fallait dire que pendant ses essayages, Padma s'était un peu (beaucoup) étalée. Parvati écarquilla les yeux, avant de contempler le top rouge en esquissant une moue dubitative.

-Allez, essaye! La pressa Padma, excitée comme une puce.

Forcément. Dès que ça commençait à parler de fringues, Padma était toujours là pour s'extasier et blablater. Comme quoi, Padma était un poil superficielle derrière ses airs d'intello coincée. Parvati soupira, et commença à enlever le débardeur noir qu'elle portait, révélant un soutien-gorge noir également et le piercing qu'elle avait au nombril. Parvati enfila ensuite le fameux top à fines bretelles, et dut se retenir de respirer pour pouvoir le passer correctement, car comme il fallait s'y attendre, il était resté bloqué au niveau de la poitrine. Après de multiples contorsions, Parvati parvint à rentrer dans le vêtement, qui n'était pas _si _exigu qu'il en avait l'air. L'indienne n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir. Padma ne cessait de s'impatienter et de s'esclaffer, comportement qui à la longue tapait sur les nerfs de sa cadette. Pourquoi essayer un fichu chiffon devait-il prendre de telles proportions, hein?

-C'est comment? Se risqua à demander Parvati, en jetant à son reflet un regard circonspect.

-Eh ben…je pense que c'est un peu petit. Couina Padma, d'une petite voix embarrassée.

-Laisse tomber, je vais tâcher d'enlever ça. Grogna à nouveau Parvati, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de sa mauvaise humeur.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'était d'autant plus accrue que ce foutu débardeur ne lui allait pas aussi bien que Padma le lui avait garanti. Elle détestait ses seins trop gros par rapport au reste de son corps, elle aurait voulu être aussi fluette que l'était Padma, au moins, les garçons ne la regardaient pas que pour ça. Parfois, Parvati avait l'impression de n'être qu'une paire de seins avec des jambes immenses à la peau hâlée. Et se rendre compte une nouvelle fois que Padma était parfaite en tous points avait tendance à faire bouder la cadette des Patil. Pourtant, Parvati n'était pas vilaine, elle était l'une des plus belles filles du lycée, elle avait un physique de sportive, un ventre plat et musclé, et des jambes immenses. Elle était juste complexée par cette poitrine qu'elle jugeait trop disgracieuse.

La dernière des Patil jura lorsqu'une de ses boucles d'oreille vint se prendre dans le tissu ajouré de l'infortuné débardeur rouge, qui n'allait finalement pas trouver acheteur. Après avoir bataillé un long moment, Parvati parvint à débloquer sa boucle d'oreille, et le vêtement tomba au sol, alors qu'elle enfilait son débardeur noir qui cette fois était à la bonne taille. Elle remit au dessus du débardeur sa chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs, et elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage, le top rouge de nouveau accroché sur son cintre. Elle remit l'article là où sa sœur l'avait trouvé, et attendit sa sœur à la sortit du magasin. Padma régla bientôt ses achats et rejoignit sa cadette sur le trottoir. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Parvati fumer sa sempiternelle cigarette, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

-Toujours en train de fumer? S'enquit Padma en arquant un sourcil.

-Une clope de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Riposta Parvati en haussant les épaules.

Padma se garda bien de rétorquer que Parvati en était plus qu'à une cigarette de temps en temps, et se contenta de guetter les voitures qui passaient sur la rue commerçante. Parvati écrasa sa cigarette au sol lorsqu'elle aperçut le vieux tacot blanc de son père, qui se gara devant le magasin où l'attendaient ses filles. Parvati ouvrit la portière, et dut faire quelques acrobaties pour atteindre la banquette arrière, où elle s'affala avec autant de grâce qu'un phacochère. Padma s'installa à l'avant.

-Alors les filles, vous vous êtes bien amusés? S'enquit Mr Patil d'une voix enjouée, alors qu'il démarrait la vielle voiture asthmatique qui crachait de façon inquiétante.

Et alors que Padma recommençait à babiller inlassablement sur ses achats, sur les préparatifs du mariage, Parvati avait appuyé sa joue contre la vitre froide et poussiéreuse de la voiture, laissant ses pensées défiler au même rythme que le décor, ayant d'ores et déjà rejoint un brun aux yeux verts, qui lui manquait maintenant plus que jamais.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

Drago tirait une bouffée sur sa cigarette, assis sur le muret devant sa maison. Il avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles et battait la mesure à mesure que la chanson se déroulait. Machinalement, il regardait les voitures passer, inlassablement, comme ce spectacle était en soi divertissant. Mais Drago s'emmerdait. Royalement. Comme d'habitude, devrait-on dire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. De rouler sur l'or. Il claquait des doigts, il avait. C'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que cela. Pour autant, Drago n'était pas entièrement satisfait. Chaque jour, le goût âpre et amer de la déception emplissait sa bouche. Le jeune Malefoy écrasa sa cigarette contre la pierre grisée, et glissa le mégot dans un des interstices, pour dissimuler ses méfaits comme il se doit. Il manquerait plus que ses parents le surprennent en train de fumer. Pour sûr, il se ferait démolir en bonne et due forme. Drago n'avait pas le droit de faire un pas de travers, c'était comme ça. Ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de serrer la vis depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait accumulé la pression sur ses épaules, il s'était sorti les tripes pour ressembler un tant soit peu à quelque chose susceptible de satisfaire les exigences de ses parents.

Mais force est de constater que cela n'avait pas bien fonctionné. Drago n'avait pas toujours des bonnes notes à l'école, préférant batifoler plutôt que de s'investir dans ses études. De toute façon, il savait que là où il aille, son nom pouvait lui ouvrir toutes les portes. Le jeune Malefoy était l'exacte réplique du fils prodigue. Le fils prodigue qui prenait bien trop de libertés pour que cela reste raisonnable. Drago se leva de son muret, et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Des heures durant, il avait guetté un message de Pansy, n'importe quoi, mais la jeune fille était restée sourde à ses sollicitations. Il avait bien reçu des messages, mais pas d'elle. Il aurait pourtant dû se faire une raison. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'il était un plan cul sympa mais rien de plus. Certes, elle ne lui avait pas présenté les choses en ces termes, mais il avait interprété les mots de la jeune femme comme tels. Drago sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il émit un grognement sonore en voyant que c'était Lavande qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille. C'était juste qu'il la trouvait idiote et superficielle, toujours à jacasser sur les garçons et à glousser dès que l'un d'entre eux était dans les parages. D'accord, elle était bien foutue et baisable, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Lavande Brown lui donnait de l'urticaire. Elle n'était qu'une pompon-girl sans cervelle, et elle ne savait rien faire d'autre à par balancer des pompons en l'air. Il ne supportait pas sa voix de crécelle et ses regards langoureux. Bon, d'accord. Au regard de tout ce qu'il venait de penser, il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille, ça crevait les yeux. Pour autant, il lui arrivait de lui envoyer des messages, de temps à autres. Quelque chose en elle intriguait le grand blond. Peut-être était-ce son innocence, ou alors son âme blessée qu'elle cachait habilement sous son masque de superficialité. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, elle semblait mélancolique sous ses airs d'écervelée.

Il rangea son téléphone, légèrement rageur. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de répondre à la blonde aux jambes immenses. Il n'avait simplement rien à lui dire. Peut-être parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez. Il ne lui parlait que parce qu'elle était une des bonnes copines d'Hermione, alors forcément, ça aide pour créer des contacts. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir parlé à cette pimbêche, qui s'avérait aussi collante qu'une sangsue. Non, Drago n'aimait vraiment pas Lavande Brown, et cela n'allait vraiment pas aller en s'améliorant, d'autant plus qu'il avait rompu avec Hermione et que la blondasse l'avait assommé de reproches. _No way, Brown, ça ne collera pas entre nous. _D'un pas rapide, peut-être trop, Drago regagna l'entrée de sa maison, se moquant parfaitement de puer le tabac, après tout, il était grand, il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne.

Lucius Malefoy était en train de lire le journal, alors que Narcissa s'attelait à mettre la table, en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. Un jappement fit baisser la tête au garçon. Dobby, le chien, était en train de bondir gaiement autour du grand blond, attendant que celui-ci ne le gratouille derrière les oreilles comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Drago, tout en soupirant, s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du chien et lui gratta la tête. Le chien le remercia à grands renforts de coups de langue, faisant sensiblement grimacer le garçon, qui avait horreur de ça. Malgré tout, Drago adorait son chien, qui savait le guérir de bien des peines. Drago, en soi, trouvait cela pathétique de se raccrocher de la sorte à un animal, mais avait-il seulement le choix? Depuis que son couple avec Hermione n'était plus qu'un souvenir, le reste de la bande semblait lui avoir tourné le dos, et il se sentait horriblement seul. _Non, pas tout le monde. _siffla une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit. _Il y a toujours cette cruche de Lavande Brown pour t'envoyer des messages. _

-Je me suis occupé du cas Weasley. L'informa Lucius en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Ah, et alors, ça donne quoi? S'enquit Drago, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

-Il devra simplement se trouver un autre lycée. Mais tâche à l'avenir de ne pas te trouver dans les embrouilles, je ne pourrai pas te couvrir éternellement.

-Il…il a été renvoyé? Balbutia le grand blond, en devenant soudainement livide.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Lucius en posant son journal. Je ne veux pas garder des élèves belliqueux dans mon établissement. Je ne me suis pas acharné à mettre de l'ordre à Roundview pour tout compromettre maintenant, tu comprends? Quand Minerva McGonagall est partie en retraite, me laissant la direction de l'établissement, je ne pensais pas que ce lycée serait une véritable foire. Il me faudra sans doute du temps pour rétablir l'ordre, mais je ne compte pas laisser l'établissement dans l'anarchie la plus complète.

Drago s'affaissa sur une chaise, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Drago s'était attendu à tout mais pas au renvoi simple et définitif du jeune Weasley. Weasmoche n'était pas méchant, il n'était pas du genre à chercher l'embrouille pour rien. D'accord, Drago avait dépassé les bornes à la fête de Corner, mais il avait pris tellement de plaisir à voir le rouquin sortir de ses gonds. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas eu l'honneur de dépuceler Weasley fille, puisque c'était Michael Corner qui lui avait passé sur le corps le premier. Drago avait dit ça pour faire bisquer à la fois Pansy et Weasley mâle, et c'était plutôt bien réussi, puisque ce dernier lui avait sauté sur le poil. Mais Drago n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses puissent se dérouler ainsi. Certes, il l'avait cherché, les beignes lui pendaient au nez depuis longtemps, mais ça ne pouvait pas exploser maintenant, pas maintenant. Maintenant, les autres allaient lui en vouloir à mort, c'était certain.

S'il avait des remords? Peut-être. Drago avait senti le malaise s'insinuer en lui, alors que la culpabilité lui tordait les tripes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout à coup, tout lui parut tellement injuste. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le fils du proviseur? Ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde? Au fond, tout au fond, il enviait le grand rouquin, qui n'avait rien à foutre ni de rien ni de personne. Il vivait comme bon lui semblait, il n'était pas entravé par toutes ces chaînes, il n'était pas obligé à la perfection. Et Drago détestait d'être parfait. Il aurait juste aimé être lui-même, mais qui est-il dans le fond? Il était encore en train de se chercher, comme tous les adolescents de son âge. Il aimait plaire, comme tout le monde, il se gargarisait à la confiance en soi et aux compliments que l'on pouvait lui balancer gratuitement, il aimait avoir une pléiade de filles à ses pieds, il aimait être riche et être populaire. Mais tout _ça _n'était qu'un leurre. Drago s'emmerdait, et il n'en pouvait plus de cet ennui qui lui tordait les tripes. Lucius parut noter le trouble qui transparaissait dans le regard de son fils, puisqu'il se leva de sa chaise et alla presser l'épaule de sa progéniture.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fils. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Continue à avancer sans te poser de questions. S'ils te méprisent, méprise les aussi. Ne te laisse pas compromettre pour une poignée de personnes qui ne le méritent pas.

_Failure is a state of mind. Never compromise. _Lucius n'avait que ces mots là à la bouche. Il prônait sans cesse l'ignorance et la suprématie, mais qu'y connaissait-il dans le fond? Depuis tout jeune, Drago avait appris à régner, à se montrer froid et distant, à ne jamais exposer ses sentiments au grand jour. _Un Malefoy est impitoyable, _répétait il, inlassablement. _Tu ne pourras régner qu'en écrasant les autres. _Et durant toutes ces années, Drago avait cru à ses paroles, il en avait même fait son sacerdoce. Il fallait dire que l'exemple donné par Lucius Malefoy était pour le moins probant, il avait toujours dirigé d'une main de fer qui aurait presque fait envie à Margaret Thatcher en personne. À commencer par sa propre famille. Lucius accordait une importance capitale à l'éducation, il en faisait sa priorité, son leitmotiv, et Drago était bien placé pour le savoir.

Lucius s'éloigna finalement, préférant retourner dans le salon. Narcissa, qui avait écouté depuis le début la conversation, s'était finalement avancée vers Drago, et avait pris son fils unique et préféré dans ses bras. Drago soupira, alors qu'il posait sa tête contre la poitrine maternelle, cherchant un tant soit peu de réconfort en respirant sa douce odeur de jasmin. Le fils Malefoy laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Narcissa embrassa son fils sur le front, et lui pressa l'épaule affectueusement, tout comme Lucius l'avait fait auparavant.

-Lucius a beau se montrer particulièrement intransigeant avec toi, mais tu sais qu'il t'aime, même s'il ne le montre pas forcément. Nous voulons simplement que tu réussisses ta vie, c'est tout le mal qu'on te souhaite.

-Je sais. Grogna le grand blond en se défaisant de l'étreinte de sa mère. Je sais tout ça, _maman. _Mais parfois, j'aimerais aussi être moi, et pas seulement ce qu'on attend de moi.

-Mais tu es toi-même. Répliqua Narcissa avec douceur, tout en effleurant ses mèches blondes du bout des doigts. Tu es un garçon brillant, intelligent, promis à un avenir glorieux. Tu vas rencontrer une belle jeune fille, te marier avec elle et avoir des enfants. Tu connais peut-être des périodes de doute, on passe tous par là, mais tu verras, quand tu auras trouvé ta voie, tout te paraîtra limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

-NON, Maman! S'écria Drago en se levant. _Vous _voudriez que je sois cette personne. Mais la personne que vous décrivez, ce n'est pas moi! Moi, je ne suis pas bon en classe, je préfère batifoler plutôt qu'aller en cours, je pleurniche dès qu'on me contrarie et je veux faire carrière dans le basket, cependant, ce _crétin _de Nott vient tout foutre en l'air en se montrant _meilleur _que moi et en me piquant ma petite-amie. C'est ça ma vie, maman. Et quoique tu puisses dire n'y changera rien.

-Drago, s'il te plaît. Plaida Narcissa, tout en allongeant le bras pour se saisir du poignet de son fils.

Mais l'élégante dame blonde n'attrapa que du vide. Drago s'était dérobé, partant d'un pas furieux vers l'escalier, qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Blessé dans son orgueil, Drago claqua la porte et s'affala dans son lit, les bras en croix, ses yeux clairs rivés sur le plafond. _Failure is a state of mind. _Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir échoué, sur toute la ligne? Drago soupira lourdement. _Never compromise. _Le garçon blond se redressa, et pianota nerveusement sur la couverture à côté de lui. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en extirpa son téléphone portable. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il ouvrit le message que lui avait envoyé Lavande quelques instants plus tôt. Il tapa rapidement une réponse, qui tenait en ces quelques mots: _RDV au square. Maintenant. Besoin de parler. _Puis, il envoya son message à sa destinataire, tout en priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne le rejette pas.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

Hermione passait machinalement un coup de brosse dans son abondante chevelure brune quand son portable vibra. Elle posa sa brosse sur la coiffeuse et attrapa l'appareil. Elle glissa une main anxieuse dans ses boucles caramel avant de consulter ses messages. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit que le destinataire n'était autre que Théodore. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en se retenant de hurler de joie. Fébrile, elle ouvrit le message et râla presque parce que son téléphone était bien trop long. Ce faisant, elle faisait légèrement glisser le pendentif en forme de cœur le long de sa chaîne qu'elle avait autour de son cou gracile.

_Regarde par ta fenêtre. _

Elle se leva d'un bond, se cognant le coude dans le vieux meuble de bois rosé. Elle se frotta machinalement le coude, passa un châle sur ses épaules -elle n'était vêtue que d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements mauves - et se précipita à sa fenêtre, non sans se prendre les pieds dans le tapis au passage. Fébrile, elle écarta le rideau, son portable toujours à la main. Resserrant son châle autour d'elle, Hermione attrapa la poignée de la fenêtre pour la tourner et l'ouvrir. Un frisson parcourut sa peau dénudée alors que le vent frais s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit qu'_il _était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le lampadaire, en train de fumer une cigarette en bas de chez elle. De ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire, il était à pied.

-Tu es fou! Le héla-t-elle, en guise de salut, alors qu'un gigantesque sourire ornait ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais juste te voir avant de retourner chez moi. Répondit simplement le jeune homme, qui jouait avec son sempiternel zippo.

-Je…je ne peux pas descendre. Avoua Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, gênée de voir que Théodore s'était déplacé pour rien. Je dîne avec mes parents ce midi, pour une fois qu'ils sont là, ils voudraient qu'on soit réunis le temps d'un repas. Tu parles, quelle connerie.

-Oh mais tu sais, même pour cinq minutes, ça me va tout aussi bien.

Hermione sourit plus large, et du côté de son cœur, une larme trembla. Elle adorait littéralement ce garçon, il la rendait tellement heureuse par sa simple présence. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois, tacitement, cela dit en passant, ils étaient toujours aussi proches, toujours aussi fusionnels. Apercevoir Théodore ne serait-ce qu'en l'espace de deux secondes suffisait à l'emplir d'une joie indicible, joie qui la submergeait toute entière. Elle regrettait simplement de ne pas le voir plus souvent, il fallait dire que les moments passés à deux en ce moment s'avéraient bien rares. Hermione se détourna rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Florence venait de passer la tête par l'ouverture ainsi créée.

-Je peux savoir à qui tu parles comme ça? La houspilla sa mère. Nous dînons dans une demi-heure et tu n'es pas encore prête, dépêches toi un peu!

-Je…j'étais en train de parler à…à un ami. Balbutia Hermione en baissant les yeux, blessée par le ton agressif qu'avait employé sa génitrice.

Sans demander son avis à sa fille, Florence entra dans sa chambre impeccablement rangée. Elle pinça les lèvres en remarquant la non tenue de sa fille et plissa les yeux alors qu'elle regardait à son tour par la fenêtre, sans se faire voir.

-Qui est ce garçon? Questionna Florence, sèchement, alors que les joues d'Hermione s'étaient colorées du plus beau rose.

-C'est…Tu sais, c'est le fils de nos nouveaux voisins, les français qui ont emménagé dans le quartier y'a pas longtemps. Théodore est dans ma classe.

-Les Nott? S'enquit Florence en fronçant les sourcils. Son père a l'air d'être brillant dans sa profession, il a récemment remporté un procès et pourtant l'affaire n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Et sa mère est très gentille.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Si sa mère avait une bonne opinion de la famille Nott, peut-être pourrait-elle sortir avec Théodore avec sa bénédiction, sans avoir à prouver en quoi il était aussi bien que Drago, sinon mieux? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un nouveau sourire flottait sur son visage. Florence, fine observatrice, parut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'en retour, elle pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras sur sa silhouette raide et guindée.

-Ne rêve pas trop, ma fille. Ce Théodore n'est pas un garçon pour toi. Il cache plus de choses qu'il ne prétend, il m'a tout l'air d'être psychologiquement perturbé.

-Tu ne le connais pas. Souffla Hermione, alors qu'un pli contrarié traversait son front. Tu juges toujours sans raison.

-Je suis ta mère et je sais ce qui est bien pour toi. Coupa Florence, sèchement. À présent, arrête de rêvasser et descends au salon, on va passer à table.

-Pour manger quelque chose qui vient du traiteur, je suppose? Riposta Hermione, méchamment. Il est de notoriété publique que ni toi, ni Edward ne prenez la peine de faire la cuisine.

-Tu devrais nous être reconnaissante, Hermione. Nous nous tuons à la tâche pour t'assurer une vie confortable et te donner tout ce que tu désires, et tout ce qu'on a en retour, c'est ton comportement de gamine pourrie gâtée. On aurait peut-être dû se montrer plus sévères, ça nous aurait sans doute évité quelques désagréments.

-De la reconnaissance, n'est-ce pas? Grinça Hermione, en grimaçant ostensiblement. Oui, ça doit être ça. Vous avez tous ce mot là à la bouche, la reconnaissance. Mais moi je m'en fiche des bijoux, des cadeaux, des robes hors de prix, moi, tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est d'avoir des parents présents pour moi quand ça ne va pas! Ce n'est pas _si _difficile à comprendre, merde!

En proférant ces quelques paroles, la voix d'Hermione était montée d'un octave. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses grands yeux chocolat, alors qu'une boule d'émotion lui obstruait la gorge. Elle s'était vraiment promis de ne jamais pleurer devant Florence, pour ne pas se faire sermonner une fois encore. Après tout, dans la vie, il y avait des problèmes bien plus graves qu'un cœur brisé à cause d'un chagrin d'amour. Florence n'avait jamais cessé de lui répéter qu'elle était bien trop sentimentale, que rêver à l'amour vrai et sincère n'allait pas pour autant devenir réalité, pire encore, qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux hommes. Quand Hermione s'avisait de lui poser la question quant à son mariage avec Edward, Florence répondait évasivement qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aimer son mari pour être heureuse. Elle avait un emploi qui payait bien, une vie agréable, et il lui avait fait une fille, elle n'avait rien eu besoin de plus.

Maussade, Hermione leva les yeux vers sa mère. Florence avait toujours été particulièrement exigeante envers elle. Hermione avait cru qu'en étant la meilleure en tout, elle aurait un tant soit peu de crédit auprès de ses parents, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Certes, elle avait la satisfaction d'avoir un parcours scolaire pour le moins brillant, les louanges de tous les professeurs, mais quoi d'autre? Tous disaient qu'elle avait eu une vie parfaite, beaucoup de moyens, un petit-ami avec lequel elle avait formé le couple le plus glamour du collège, puis du lycée, d'excellentes perspectives de carrière, elle était enviée sous tous les plans en somme, mais Hermione ne se sentait pas heureuse pour autant.

Elle voulait vivre l'aventure, le grand frisson, elle voulait d'une vie pleine de panache , elle n'était qu'une adolescente fantasque, romantique et rêveuse, et d'après sa mère, écervelée. Hermione soupira, et toisa Florence, qui n'avait rien dit suite à sa tirade. À tout hasard, elle avait jeté un œil par la fenêtre, mais la déception se lisait bientôt sur ses traits: il n'était plus là. Il était parti et elle se sentait seule. Horriblement seule. La jeune fille soupira, puis elle s'empara de la petite robe blanche qu'elle avait prévu de mettre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir en tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Elle soupira lourdement en avisant ses épaules trop frêles, ses seins minuscules, son ventre plat et son absence de hanches. Elle avait une silhouette en H, elle n'avait pas de formes, la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez elle c'étaient ses jambes, fines et fuselées, mais malheureusement pas aussi immenses que celles des mannequins. Elle leva les bras pour enfiler sa robe, ignorant la présence de sa mère qui la regardait avec les lèvres pincées.

-Quoi? S'enquit la jeune femme, d'une voix un peu plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu as maigri, non? Constata Florence, platement, toujours aussi raide. Tu t'es pesée dernièrement? Tu es allée voir le médecin comme je t'avais demandé? Non Hermione, tu n'as rien fait, et tu sais ce qui te pend au nez si tu persévères sur cette voie. Je suis médecin, tu n'arriveras pas à me tromper là-dessus.

-Et toi, tu es avant tout ma mère. Souffla Hermione, au bord des larmes, alors que son cœur commençait à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Florence allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Hermione l'interrompit presque aussitôt. Pour une fois, Florence ne broncha pas, se contentant de toiser sa fille avec sévérité, mais Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Tais toi, Florence, je n'ai pas fini! Tu es ma mère avant d'être médecin. Et si tu faisais bien ton boulot de mère, tu saurais que Drago m'a quittée et que je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. Tu sais au moins qui c'est, Drago? Mon ex petit-ami? J'aurais pu continuer à dégringoler et à déprimer toute seule dans mon coin, mais Théodore est arrivé dans ma vie et il a tout bousculé. Il me guérit, _maman. _Quand il est là, je me sens réellement bien, comme si tous mes soucis n'existaient plus. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de _ça _parce que _tu _auras décidé qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi.

-Peut-être Hermione, mais tu es _anorexique _et tu as besoin d'un traitement! Tu as besoin d'être suivie par un psychologue et ce n'est pas en n'allant pas à tes rendez-vous que tu vas t'en sortir!

_Anorexique…_Hermione serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair douce de ses paumes. La garce! Elle avait osé! Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la brune, alors qu'elle prenait sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, et son sac qui était accroché au porte-manteau.

-où tu vas? S'enquit Florence, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je m'en vais, j'en ai assez entendu. Répliqua Hermione durement. Maintenant laisse moi passer.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, jeune fille! C'est facile de fuir tout en étant incapable de voir la vérité en face!

Les larmes zébrant ses joues, Hermione bondit en avant et poussa sa mère, qui heurta le chambranle de la porte. Sans réfléchir davantage, Hermione s'élança dans le couloir, ses talons hauts claquant régulièrement sur le plancher. Elle dévala les escaliers, faillit louper une marche et se retint à temps à la rambarde, et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, se retrouva dehors. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre et lui faisait mal, un point de côté lui martelait les côtes. Hermione détestait Florence, de tout son être. Elle détestait sa mère d'être si peu attentionnée, si peu affectueuse, si peu soucieuse des soucis que pouvaient avoir sa fille. Alors, prise d'une nausée plus puissante que les autres, Hermione vomit dans le caniveau tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, s'accrocha davantage au lampadaire, et cracha à nouveau de la bile, sans se soucier pour le moins du monde des passants qui se rassemblaient autour d'elle pour savoir si ça allait.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Ron était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il fixait intensément le plafond, comme si ce dernier avait le pouvoir de lui souffler une quelconque solution à ses problèmes pour le moins épineux. Pourtant, si tel s'avérait être le cas, il était plus que preneur. Jamais il n'avait envisagé la vie sous d'aussi mauvais auspices, ressassant sans cesse ses échecs et ruminant sur son propre sort. Il porta la cigarette à moitié consumée à ses lèvres, et fixa, comme fasciné, la fumée blanche qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes par intermittence. Il était KO, assommé par les récents évènements. Comme d'habitude, il avait l'impression d'être à côté de ses pompes, étranger à cette vie qui ne lui appartenait pas

Comme depuis que c'était arrivé, Ron se rappelait des vingt-quatre dernières heures, ce fichu scénario auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Ce scénario qu'il n'avait pas écrit. Ce scénario qui comprenait bien trop d'erreurs. Et la dernière erreur avait été fatale. Elle l'avait jeté au fond du trou, elle avait eu l'effet d'une claque dans la gueule, il s'était senti vaciller et tomber. Dès lors, il peinait à s'en remettre, légèrement titubant, jamais certain dans ses pas, toujours plus pétri par le doute et ses propres vicissitudes. _Renvoyé. _Il avait été renvoyé, à cause de petit con de Malefoy. Renvoyé, et nulle part où aller. Il errait, il ramait même, et bientôt, il allait couler. _Renvoyé. _Qu'allait-il faire, désormais? Lui, sans ses potes, sans cesse cloîtré à la maison, contraint de supporter la compagnie de sa sœur à qui il en voulait mortellement.

Parce que c'était de sa faute, après tout. S'il n'avait pas surpris Ginny en train de se faire sauter par l'ex d'Hermione, il ne serait jamais rentré dans une colère noire. Il n'aurait jamais cogné Malefoy. À la place, il se serait tapé Pansy dans cette baignoire et ils seraient probablement heureux à deux, à l'heure qu'il est. Oui mais voilà, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, Ron était dans ce plumard à se morfondre, la clope au bec, et l'esprit torpillé par toutes ces idées noires. Ron en voulait à la fois à Ginny, à Drago, à Pansy, et à Hermione. Tant de personnes, ça faisait quand même beaucoup.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il en voulait autant à Ginny. C'était même évident. Ne venait-il pas d'y penser? Seulement, il avait besoin de nourrir sa haine, de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Ron était ainsi. Il n'admettait jamais ses torts, par fierté. Il préférait accuser les autres plutôt que porter le chapeau. En temps de guerre, il aurait envoyé des gens au pilori pour rien. _Malefoy. _Ron serra les poings rien qu'à penser aux cheveux peroxydés du garçon. La haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de l'ex petit-ami d'Hermione était vivace, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Ce con avait parlé. Il ne faisait que ça, se plaindre, larmoyer, pleurnicher. Une vraie lavette. C'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était fait renvoyé, et qu'il s'était embrouillé avec sa sœur. S'il n'avait pas moufté, il serait peut-être en classe à l'heure qu'il est, à bavarder avec ses amis au fond de la salle. Oui mais voilà, dans la mesure où cette fouine puante et arrogante faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'emmerder depuis qu'ils se connaissait, en définitive, les agissements du blond n'avaient rien d'étonnant. Parce que Malefoy lui sortait par les yeux, Ron projetait de se venger. Et la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait glacé, c'était bien connu.

Ron en voulait à Pansy parce qu'il se sentait trahi. Il lui avait avoué son amour, et il apprenait qu'elle avait couché avec lui, et ce plus d'une fois. Fallait-il cependant croire tout ce que disait le jeune Malefoy? N'avait-il pas des tendances mythomanes par moments? Ou simplement l'envie d'emmerder le monde, de le faire enrager? Il y avait un peu de ça, en effet. Mais Ron ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Et ça faisait trop mal. Il ne voulait pas croire que Pansy s'était moqué de lui et avait trahi Hermione. _Hermione. _Savoir que Pansy avait couché avec Drago mettait Ron dans une position délicate par rapport à son amie. Si Hermione venait à savoir qu'il était au courant de cet adultère, elle lui en voudrait, c'était certain. Ne rien dire revenait à cautionner et il en était hors de question. Mais Ron aimait Pansy, et il ne voulait rien faire non plus qui soit susceptible de lui nuire. Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées, quand tout pourrait être aussi simple?

La porte de la chambre de Ron s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête rousse de Fred Weasley. Ou George. L'un des deux, en somme. Ils échangeaient si souvent leurs identités que même leur mère en perdait son latin, si tant est qu'elle ait su parler latin un jour. Ron se redressa brusquement en voyant l'un des jumeaux, et écrasa prestement sa cigarette dans le cendrier plein. Ron darda ses prunelles fauves sur le nouvel arrivant, le défiant d'entrer. Mais Fred n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et franchit la ligne interdite que Ron avait mentalement dressée, pour venir s'asseoir au bout du lit de son frère. Les deux Weasley se défièrent un instant du regard, puis Fred prit enfin la parole, très sérieusement.

-Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas?

-Qui donc? S'enquit le cadet des Weasley, légèrement acerbe. Il y en a tellement à qui j'en veux en ce moment même.

-Ginny. Se contenta de répondre Fred, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Tu sais, sans vouloir t'offenser mec, je te préfère quand tu passes ton temps à déconner avec George plutôt que quand tu joues les psys. Là, tu es vraiment flippant.

-Sans doute. Concéda George en piquant une cigarette dans le paquet de Ron. Mais au vu de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je pense que tu aurais peut-être voulu avoir une conversation…d'homme à homme, va-t-on dire.

-je suis sérieux, insista Ron, toujours boudeur. Tu me fais penser à Percy et ce n'est vraiment pas encourageant. Mais arrêtez donc de vous faire du mouron, je vais bien.

-Je te connais, Ron-Ron, continua George, légèrement moqueur, en insistant sur ce surnom que Ron détestait tant. Tu dis que tu vas bien, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Depuis hier, tu n'es pas sorti de cette chambre, la seule conversation que tu as eue avec l'un d'entre nous est ton engueulade avec Ginny, et depuis, tu rumines derrière cette porte.

-Et alors, si j'ai envie de m'isoler, c'est mon problème! Ça vous manque tant que ça d'avoir quelqu'un à enquiquiner? Gronda Ron, dont les prunelles myosotis brûlaient d'une lueur hargneuse.

-Tu sembles nous en vouloir à tous pour une raison mystérieuse, et dès lors que je suis inclus dedans, ça me regarde. Rétorqua George avec humeur.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je vous en veux? Hurla Ron, les poings crispés. Je vous en veux parce que Fred et toi n'avez jamais cessé de m'enquiquiner. Et vas-y que je te taquine quand mes oreilles deviennent toutes rouges, et vas-y que je te tacle sur tout et n'importe quoi…

-Mais ce n'est jamais méchant, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas d'humour! Plaida George, en levant les mains d'un air coupable.

-Ah ouais, je n'ai pas d'humour? Explosa le cadet des Weasley, qui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Qui a mis des araignées dans mon plumard quand j'étais petit? Qui s'amusait de me voir bisquer pour tout et n'importe quoi? Qui s'amusait à mettre des punaises dans mes chaussures, ou de la colle sur ma chaise? Qui me bombardait de petits-pois quand nous étions à table? Qui mettait du poil à gratter dans mes caleçons? Qui m'offraient des boîtes de capotes pour mon anniversaire, tout en sachant que je n'avais jamais rien fait de ma vie? Qui se faisait toujours emmerder? MOI!

Enfin! Pensa le dernier des fils Weasley en exultant. Il osait dire tout haut ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, ce qu'il brûlait de dire depuis des années. Il avait enfin eu les couilles de dire ce qu'il pensait, de s'exprimer, de pousser une gueulante. Ron n'était plus le gamin qui ne disait jamais rien. Il s'affirmait enfin, même si cela devait causer quelques dommages collatéraux. Il faisait tomber la soupape, déborder la carafe pleine, la cocotte-minute exploser. Ron, après avoir crié ses griefs à son frère bien trop chiant quoiqu'adorable, se sentait déjà mieux, même s'il n'avait pas fini son laïus. Ron brûlait encore de dire certaines choses, certes injustes, mais il se retenait encore, craignant de blesser George alors qu'au départ, il n'était venu que pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il essuyait la tempête déchaînée, il subissait la colère aigre de son petit frère, qui avait tant à exprimer et qui pourtant encaissait courageusement, sachant très bien gérer les problèmes des autres mais pas les siens. Ron avait les épaules suffisamment solides pour quiconque aurait voulu pleurer dessus, il était un ami formidable sur qui on pouvait toujours compter, mais il était bien incapable de se gérer lui-même, pataugeant dans sa propre existence sans trop savoir comment sortir de ce merdier. Il se sentait davantage chêne que roseau, il encaissait sans rien dire, résistant contre vents et marées, s'occupant des autres par pure générosité, mais il arriverait bien un jour où il finirait par craquer. Ron sentait que ce jour était proche, il sentait que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça. Cela étant, il faisait bonne figure, se contentant de sourire quand il fallait sourire, et gueuler quand il fallait gueuler. Comme en ce moment précis, par exemple.

-Forcément, riposta George, alors que son sourire moqueur s'agrandissait. Tu es le seul à réagir à nos idioties, alors forcément, avec Fred, ça nous fait marrer! En tant qu'emmerdeurs nés, on s'amuse aux dépends de nos victimes! On n'embête pas que toi, Ron-Ron, tu n'as pas le monopole de l'emmerdement! On a déjà enfermé Papa dans les toilettes, ou mis des produits dans les produits capillaires de Maman ou de Ginny pour qu'elles soient frisées comme des moutons. Mais eux, à la différence de toi, c'est qu'ils rigolent, ils ne sont pas vexés pour un sou. Si ce n'est pas être dépourvu d'humour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est!

-Vous ne faites jamais chier Percy! Grogna Ron, qui ne décolérait pas.

-Parce que Percy est complètement indifférent à nos attaques, et crois-moi, on a bien essayé de le faire chier par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Dans la mesure où ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, nous, on a laissé tomber.

-D'accord, mais n'empêche, parfois vous dépassez les bornes!

-Allez p'tit frère, desserre les fesses un peu, et souris! Tu verras que la vie te paraîtra tellement mieux si tu la prends du bon côté. Et il n'y a rien de tendancieux à ce que je dis là. Ajouta George en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bien sûr. Ironisa Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu me fichais la paix maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à ruminer tranquillement.

-Comme tu voudras. Concéda George avec un sourire narquois, mais tu ne verras pas Papa en train de se brosser les dents avec du cirage.

-Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à foutre de votre temps libre à part mettre du cirage dans le tube de dentifrice de Papa?

-C'est ça la vie, _Ron-Ron. _gloussa George en donnant une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule de son frère cadet. On s'amuse ou on ne s'amuse pas, tu sais, y'a pas forcément besoin de s'exploser les neurones à la drogue ou de se bourrer la gueule, les choses simples sont aussi vraiment _bandantes. _

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Maugréa Ron, qui avait cette fois cessé de bouder.

La colère était un sentiment qui pouvait booster bien des personnes. La colère décuplait l'énergie de ceux qui en étaient atteints, et les amenait parfois à dire ou à faire des choses regrettables. Ron faisait partie de ces impulsifs qui agissaient sous le coup de la colère, pour ensuite avoir des remords. pour autant, la colère du jeune Weasley était retombée comme un soufflet au fromage mal cuit, bien qu'il nourrissait encore de très nombreux griefs envers Ginny. Peut-être que George avait raison, dans le fond. Si Ron prenait les choses avec le sourire, peut-être parviendrait-il à vivre mieux.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PANSY<strong>]

.

Pansy était assise sur son lit, fixant la petite boîte qu'elle venait d'acheter à la pharmacie. À présent qu'elle l'avait, elle n'osait pas en sortir le contenu, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Pansy n'avait jamais été très courageuse, elle tâchait de fuir les évènements autant que faire se peut, mais ces derniers savaient rapidement se rappeler à elle, avec une cruauté qui dépassait parfois l'entendement. Pansy avait toujours cru qu'elle n'avait besoin ni de rien, ni de personne, mais c'était sans compter cette solitude qui était sienne depuis quelques temps déjà, solitude qui semblait l'oppresser chaque jour un peu plus. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Pansy avait besoin d'Hermione à ses côtés.

Mais même sa meilleure amie ne semblait plus se soucier d'elle. Pansy en était certaine, elle passait son temps à batifoler avec ce fichu Nott. Ces deux là étaient clairement inséparables, on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autres, comme s'ils avaient été glués l'un à l'autre par l'effet d'une colle extra-forte. Hermione retrouvait petit à petit le sourire et la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait, et Pansy, quant à elle, s'enfonçait dans ses propres turpitudes. Pour autant, ouvrir cette boîte n'avait rien de compliqué, il lui suffisait simplement de soulever le couvercle en carton, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'en lire le mode d'emploi. Mais même ça, elle en était bien incapable, sa main tremblait trop, et de toute manière, elle avait trop honte.

Pansy se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de laisser échapper un sanglot guttural, qui avait pris naissance au niveau de ses tripes, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir. Pansy sentait que tout foutait le camp autour d'elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pansy hésita à appeler Parvati ou Lavande à la rescousse, mais de toute manière, elle s'était pris le bec avec Lavande et Parvati avait été traînée de force par sa sœur dans un marathon shopping. Parvati lui avait gentiment proposé de se joindre à elles, mais Pansy avait décliné l'offre, passer du temps dans des magasins surchauffés à essayer une multitude de chiffons ne lui disait rien que vaille. Alors, elle passait son temps à se morfondre, et elle s'en mordait les doigts. En définitive, elle aurait dû accepter cette invitation, elle aurait pu s'empêcher de penser. Oui mais voilà, Pansy prenait des décisions hâtives sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, et cela lui jouait parfois des tours.

-Putain, c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan? Gueula Pansy tout en tapant dans le mur, excédée d'entendre les cris de jouissance qui s'échappaient de la chambre de sa propre mère.

Sa propre mère, censée être une adulte responsable et en bonne possession de ses moyens, qui se comportait comme une ado attardée en invitant dans _leur _maison un mec différent tous les soirs pour se faire sauter jusqu'à plus d'heure. Savannah n'était même pas belle. Elle avait les seins flasques et les fesses pleines de cellulite. Elle s'était fanée, et elle avait perdu la beauté de ses vingt ans. Alors pourquoi, bordel, continuait-elle à s'envoyer en l'air comme elle le faisait, et avec des mecs bien plus jeunes qu'elle? Elle l'avait vu entrer, le petit dernier, il n'avait même pas encore la trentaine, il était grand, plutôt mignon, avec des yeux d'un beau bleu électrique, et un visage poupin, avec des traits encore marqués par l'enfance. Pansy le voyait régulièrement en ces lieux, et le soupçonnait fort d'être un des amants réguliers de sa mère.

Pansy renifla avec mépris. Même elle ne se jetait pas dans le pieu du premier venu. Elle avait eu deux amants réguliers ces derniers mois, à savoir Ron et Drago. Au lycée, elle se traînait une réputation de salope, mais combien savaient exactement ce qu'il en était? Pansy n'était pas une sainte, mais il ne fallait pas la diaboliser non plus. Elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Un passé difficile. Une mère qui ne lui montrait pas forcément le bon exemple. Une mère qui était même l'anti-exemple. L'exemple à ne pas suivre, sous aucun prétexte. L'exemple qui faisait que tous les soirs, alors qu'elle entendait sa mère baiser avec autant d'indécence, elle se sentait horriblement seule. Et honteuse. Honteuse de ce qu'elle était, honteuse d'avoir une mère pareille, honteuse d'avoir une vie si pitoyable dont elle n'était même plus capable de garder le contrôle. Pansy chassa rageusement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues livides, avant de se lever précipitamment pour se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller qu'elle avait déversé toute sa bile dans la cuvette des toilettes, cédant à une énième nausée. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être malade à crever, de vomir tripes et boyaux à la première occasion, de se sentir mal, barbouillée, comme si elle avait bouffé un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. La jeune femme appuya son front brûlant contre la cuvette des toilettes alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres, en proie à un violent frisson qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Pansy fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et cracha encore un peu de bile. C'étaient notamment ces nausées incessantes qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, qui avaient insufflé dans la jeune femme un semblant de paranoïa. C'était le ras-le-bol de cette situation qui l'avait poussée à se précipiter à la première pharmacie du coin, et maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle cherchait, elle hésitait à l'utiliser. Elle s'était dans un premier temps empiffrée de médicaments, mais même ça n'avait pas suffi à calmer ses nausées, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal, aussi barbouillée.

Pansy détourna la tête en voyant sa mère surgir dans la salle de bains, en très petite tenue. Pansy lui jeta un regard haineux, et vomit à nouveau dans les toilettes. Intriguée, Savannah haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de sa fille, en lui posant une main tendre sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas! Cracha Pansy avec hargne. Laisse moi tranquille, je suis déjà assez malade, ne viens pas en rajouter une couche!

-Pansy, chérie. Larmoya Savannah, en prenant sa fille unique dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air toute fatiguée. Regarde moi ces cernes, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours.

-à qui la faute? Grinça la jeune Parkinson, mauvaise, en dardant sur Savannah une œillade venimeuse. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je vous entends baiser avec…comment il s'appelle, déjà? William? Oui, je crois que c'est le petit nom que tu hurles quand tu atteins l'orgasme. WILLIAAAAAAAAAAAM, c'est exactement ça!

Pansy perdait pied, lentement mais sûrement. Elle se noyait dans cette masse d'insolence et de méchanceté gratuite, pour s'expier de sa propre rage, de sa propre rancœur. Et elle avait littéralement hurlé le nom de l'amant de sa mère, en parfaite imitation de cette dernière lorsqu'elle jouissait effectivement entre les bras dudit William. William qui venait apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un simple boxeur noir. Pansy se cacha ostensiblement les yeux, avant de faire signe à William de dégager, sans autre sommation.

-Oh, pitié, épargnez moi ce spectacle! Gémit Pansy, en proie à une crise d'hystérie sans précédents. Foutez le camp, putain, n'importe quoi, mais arrêtez de me pourrir l'existence, tous autant que vous êtes.

Pansy déversa à nouveau la bile de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère et de son nouveau compagnon. Mrs Parkinson glissa un regard en coin inquiet à William, qui heureusement pour Pansy fut très réactif. Il sortit de la salle de bains, laissant la mère et la fille seules. En pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Pansy se blottit contre la poitrine maternelle. Savannah caressait les cheveux de sa fille, en proie à une détresse sans précédent.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, ma princesse, chuchota Savannah à l'oreille de sa fille. Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Ne me touche pas! Couina Pansy d'une voix éraillée. Ne me touche pas putain. Tu me dégoûtes, Maman, tu me fais honte. Tu me fais honte.

La porte de la salle de bains grinça à nouveau, laissant entrer William. Il tendit le téléphone à Savannah, qui lâcha sa fille momentanément, ignorant les insultes que cette dernière venait de proférer, puis Savannah composa frénétiquement un numéro. Pansy profita de cette accalmie pour vomir à nouveau, submergée par une nouvelle nausée. Elle hoqueta en voyant qu'elle vomissait du sang. Tu parles, depuis le temps qu'elle vomissait tripes et boyaux, il n'y avait plus rien dans son estomac.

-Oui, allô? Suis-je bien à l'hôpital? Demanda Savannah d'une voix tendue. C'est…c'est pour une urgence. Ma fille ne va pas bien du tout et…

_Hôpital. _Pansy se redressa brusquement, prenant enfin conscience du merdier dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sa mère essayait de contacter l'hôpital. Pansy, imperceptiblement, se tendit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'empara du téléphone, avant de raccrocher, sous l'œil médusé de sa mère. Pansy balança le téléphone au sol, qui explosa en éparpillant ses pièces un peu partout dans la salle de bains. Pansy se redressa et tituba légèrement, la tête lui tournant légèrement en raison de son état nauséeux. Elle claudiqua jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de bains, dépassa William en le bousculant au passage, et se retrouva sur le palier.

-Pansy? Appela sa mère, impuissante. Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter, chérie, tu n'es pas très bien et…

-Oh, Maman, pour une fois dans ta vie, je t'en prie, TAIS TOI! Riposta Pansy, en claquant la porte de sa chambre, sous l'œil médusé de William qui restait là, les bras ballants, sans rien faire.

Tant mieux, pensa la jeune fille avec hargne. Qu'il reste donc là à ne rien faire, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pansy claqua la porte de sa chambre avec violence. En réprimant un sanglot désespéré, la jeune fille plongea dans son sac de cours et en extirpa sa trousse scolaire. Elle chassa d'une main rageuse les larmes qui zébraient ses joues, et extirpa de son matériel de cours un cutter qu'elle utilisait pour le cours d'art plastiques. Les mains tremblantes, Pansy dirigea l'instrument vers ses poignets blêmes. Elle émit un sifflement de douleur lorsque la lame entama sa chair tendre. Elle réprima une nouvelle nausée en voyant le liquide vermillon rouler sur la peau blême, mais elle tint bon, elle se sentait forte, enfin victorieuse, l'âme d'une _warrior. _Pansy enfonça la lame un peu plus profondément dans sa chair, lacérant un peu plus son poignet fragile, elle sentait la douleur la submerger toute entière. Mais pour une fois, Pansy avait le contrôle sur sa vie, l'entier contrôle, elle pouvait s'extraire de sa vie minable si ça lui chantait. Il lui suffisait d'enfoncer la lame toujours plus profondément, d'abîmer sa chair, cette enveloppe charnelle qui maintenait son âme prisonnière. Alors, Pansy glissa la lame plus loin encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus la douleur, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule en abondance de son poignet ouvert. Enfin, elle lâcha la lame, qui tomba sur la moquette dans un bruit mat, avant de s'effondrer sur le bord de son lit. Elle se cogna la tête contre le coin de sa table de chevet, et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, un repos bien mérité.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

Hermione s'était réfugiée chez les Nott après sa dispute avec sa mère. C'était Théodore qui lui avait ouvert la porte, et il l'avait laissée entrer sans se poser de questions. Un délicieux fumet émanait de la cuisine et Meredith était apparue dans le couloir, dans son fauteuil roulant. Hermione l'avait saluée timidement, puis Théodore, joyeusement, lui avait pris la main et entraînée dans la cuisine pour la présenter à ses parents, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble -et loin de l'être. Richard avait étudié la jeune fille un moment, l'avait à peine saluée, et il était retourné dans la lecture de son précieux journal, rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Richard Nott avait la cinquantaine à présent, il était perpétuellement habillé en costard-cravate et ses cheveux grisonnants tombaient négligemment sur sa nuque. Il dégageait de cette homme classe et prestance, il dirigeait sa famille et ses affaires d'une main de fer, mais il transpirait l'austérité. Meredith, quant à elle, était plutôt petite et fluette, bien plus jeune que Richard. Elle avait une opulente chevelure brune, et les mêmes yeux sombres que son fils. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, Hermione en déduisit que Théodore ressemblait davantage à sa mère qu'à son père.

Le regard éteint de Meredith s'était éclairé sitôt qu'elle avait aperçu la jeune fille. La mère de Théodore l'avait étudiée attentivement, l'avait saluée chaleureusement, et elle était retournée s'occuper dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans mot dire, les deux adolescents s'était réfugiés dans la chambre de Théodore, et ils étaient à présent allongés côté à côte, sur le lit de ce dernier. Seuls leurs bras se touchaient, et ils regardaient le plafond. Aucun mot n'avait franchi leurs lèvres, et cela leur suffisait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. La seule présence de l'autre suffisait à cicatriser leurs blessures les plus profondes. Hermione avait soupiré, puis elle s'était blottie contre Théodore. Le garçon avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle sans se poser de questions, laissant ses _sentiments _parler à sa place. Il ne faisait que caresser son opulente chevelure brune et son dos, tandis que la jeune fille avait passer un bras en travers de son ventre. Théodore s'était raidi à ce contact, se rappelant parfaitement de la fois où une _fille _s'était avisée de toucher son ventre, mais il s'était laissé faire, trouvant cela en définitive très agréable, _parce que c'était elle. _

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Hermione s'était redressée et avait appuyé son menton contre l'épaule anguleuse du jeune homme. Comme l'autre fois, elle se surprenait à contempler son visage, le pli adorable que formaient ses lèvres lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion, l'éclat particulier de son regard outremer lorsqu'il pensait. Se sentant observé, Théodore tourna légèrement la tête, avant de mordiller légèrement ses lèvres rosées, toujours aussi pensif. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, elle le trouvait si beau que c'en était indécent. Il avait un regard d'une telle intensité, ses iris outremer exprimaient tant de choses qu'elle en était bouleversée. À nouveau, elle avait envie de posséder ses lèvres, d'y goûter, d'en apprécier l'exquise fermeté et de pouvoir profiter d'un baiser sans être dérangée, ni par quelqu'un, ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione s'était redressée sur son coude, et surplombait désormais Théodore de toute sa hauteur. Les prunelles outremer accrochèrent les siennes, pour ne plus se lâcher ensuite. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, prise d'un accès de timidité. Mais Théodore ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de la dévisager avec curiosité, une sincère et troublante curiosité. La main d'Hermione se posa doucement contre la joue pâle du garçon, qui ne broncha pas davantage, se contentant simplement de l'observer avec intensité. Il lui laissait les commandes si le cœur lui en disait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne dans son extrême pudeur, dans sa timidité qu'il trouvait adorable à tous points de vue. Hermione inspira profondément, avant de se pencher au dessus de lui, légèrement anxieuse.

Les sens du jeune homme s'enflammèrent lorsque la bouche d'Hermione se posa sur la sienne, timide et quémandeuse. Les lèvres de la jeune femme goûtaient les siennes, avec douceur et volupté. Elle prenait son temps, voulant prolonger ce baiser aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Le cœur de Théodore cognait dans sa poitrine alors que les mains d'Hermione glissaient sur son torse. Il répondait au baiser de la brune avec ferveur, s'emparant à son tour de ses lèvres douces et diablement tentatrices, il pressa le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Il laissait sa passion et son désir s'exprimer pleinement, sans aucune honte, il fallait qu'elle comprenne à quel point il voulait la posséder toute entière, qu'il la voulait elle et pas une autre. Hermione gémit faiblement contre ses lèvres, alors que la langue tendre et câline du jeune homme vint effleurer le contour de sa bouche, en dessiner les pleins et les déliés. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, pleine de désir et terrifiée tout à la fois, alors que Théodore roulait légèrement au dessus d'elle, pour fondre sur ses lèvres à nouveau, avide et fougueux. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son cou, collant son corps tremblant contre le sien, ferme et musclé, alors qu'il agrippait ses hanches avec une virulence qui l'étonna presque, lui qui paraissait si tendre et si doux au prime abord.

-Hermione, Théodore, à table! Appela la voix de Meredith, depuis l'escalier.

-Et merde. Jura le garçon entre ses dents, alors qu'un sourire empli de fatalité venait d'ourler délicatement ses lèvres gonflées du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Hermione.

Lentement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la brune, qui grogna de frustration. C'était à croire qu'une puissance supérieure, qui dépassait leur simple entendement et leur simple volonté, s'opposait alors à ce qu'ils puissent s'embrasser pour de bon. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Théodore tendit sa main à Hermione pour qu'elle se redresse, main dont elle s'empara avec joie. Théodore frémit au contact de la peau d'Hermione contre sa paume, et fut plutôt réticent à lâcher sa main, mais il le fit quand même, tout en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer pour le moment. Il est vrai qu'elle sortait d'une relation difficile, que lui-même n'était pas tout à fait prêt pour se lancer dans une telle relation _maintenant, _et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'en crever d'envie. Théodore pensait qu'ils avaient le temps. Certes, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la nature de leurs sentiments respectifs, mais il y avait d'autres étapes à franchir avant qu'ils ne forment un couple pour de bon.

Tout en soupirant, Hermione sur les talons, Théodore descendit les escaliers, sauta la dernière marche et fila dans la cuisine comme une fusée, ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune femme. Richard lisait toujours son journal et Meredith était en train de sortir les assiettes du placard. Théodore serra sa mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, alors que Meredith lui caressait doucement les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Le cœur du garçon se serra à double tour dans sa poitrine, en se disant que si elle partait, il n'aurait vraisemblablement plus le droit à _ça ,_à toute cette tendresse que Meredith avait pour lui et que seule une mère pouvait avoir envers son enfant. Puis, Théodore s'empara des assiettes avant de s'éloigner avec .

-Laisse, je m'en occupe. Dit-il en commençant à disposer les couverts sur la table.

Meredith remercia son fils du regard. Théodore vida l'eau des pâtes dans l'évier, puis ramena la sauce bolognaise à table, alors que Richard repliait son journal, non sans commenter les actualités qui s'y trouvaient. Théodore servit tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir à table, entre sa mère et Hermione, qui fixait son assiette d'un air maussade. Il lui sourit maladroitement, puis il commença à manger sa plâtrée de pâtes avec appétit. Hermione lui adressa un sourire attendri.

-Ma chérie, tu ne manges pas? S'enquit Meredith d'une voix douce.

-Si…balbutia Hermione en s'empourprant, consciente d'être extrêmement impolie. C'est juste que…je n'ai pas très faim.

-Hermione a un appétit d'oiseau. Commenta Théodore en enfouissant une nouvelle fourchette de spaghettis dans sa bouche.

La principale intéressée détourna le regard tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Hermione se sentait mal de devoir mentir avec ces personnes qui se montraient d'une extrême gentillesse avec elle, elle se sentait d'une impolitesse sans précédent. Néanmoins, elle voulut faire des efforts pour faire plaisir à Meredith, qui se donnait tant de mal pour préparer des bons petits plats alors que sa propre mère, qui n'était même pas handicapée, ne prenait même pas la peine de le faire, se contentant de tout commander chez un traiteur peu important la somme dépensée dans l'opération. Théodore glissa un regard inquiet sur elle, alors qu'elle avait à peine commencé à manger. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. En réponse, il glissa une main réconfortante dans son dos, pour l'encourager. Alors, elle mangea.

X

Richard Nott s'était éclipsé rapidement après le dîner. Théodore devina que son père s'était sans doute réfugié dans son bureau. Il fallait dire qu'en raison de la venue d'Hermione, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins calme que d'habitude. Théodore ressemblait à son père en ce point. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'agitation, et trop de tapage lui donnait le tournis. Voyant sa mère et Hermione discuter de bon cœur, Théodore sourit et décida de s'éclipser lui aussi. En allant à l'étage, Théodore passa devant le bureau de son père, dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Théodore glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et vit son père près de la fenêtre, en train de fumer sa pipe.

Théodore toqua néanmoins à la porte, et Richard, machinalement, lui dit d'entrer. L'adolescent, sitôt après en avoir obtenu l'autorisation, s'engouffra dans le bureau de son géniteur et fronça les sourcils à la vue de tous les cartons qui s'amoncelaient. Ayant peur de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait réellement, Théodore se risqua à en demander la confirmation à son père.

-Je peux savoir ce que signifie cet empilement de cartons? Demanda le fils Nott, d'une voix blanche.

-Je suis certain qu'au fond de toi tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Répondit simplement Richard en lui tournant le dos.

Le sang du fils Nott ne fit qu'un tour, alors qu'il serrait les poings pour endiguer ce flot de violence et de colère qui commençait à déferler en lui. Oui, l ne savait que trop bien ce dont il s'agissait, et il le refusait, purement, et simplement. Il ne voulait pas laisser Richard lui enlever sa mère, même si c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là. Une grimace teintée d'amertume et de douleur vint tordre la bouche du jeune Nott, alors que son cœur s'était remis à battre insidieusement dans sa poitrine. Son corps entier s'était crispé sous l'effet de l'acrimonie qui battait dans ses tempes et l'emplissait d'une ivresse des plus dangereuses.

-Alors c'est vrai? Constata Théodore, platement, malgré la fureur qui battait dans ses veines. Tu vas te débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle représente une charge trop importante pour toi? Pire encore, parce qu'elle gaspille tout ce temps que tu aurais pu consacrer à tes précieux dossiers? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, _Papa. _Je suis là moi, je peux m'occuper d'elle, tu le sais bien.

Théodore savait que placer Meredith en centre spécialisé n'était pas une solution, qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de s'en sortir, beaucoup moins pénibles et éprouvants psychologiquement parlant. Théodore était peut-être égoïste de raisonner ainsi, mais il ne tiendrait pas le coup si on venait à lui enlever sa mère, la seule personne au monde qui l'aimait malgré tout. Richard n'avait jamais montré l'ombre d'une quelconque affection pour son fils unique, il n'avait jamais été présent d'une quelconque façon, pas même pour le conduire au lycée quand Théodore en avait besoin. Meredith, elle, s'était toujours pliée en quatre pour son garçon et Théodore savait qu'était venu le temps de lui rendre la pareille…à moins que ça ne soit pour effacer le goût âcre de la culpabilité qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-ma décision est prise, Théodore. Lui asséna Richard, durement. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

-C'est parce qu'elle est malade, hein? Hurla Théodore, déversant sur le trop calme Richard ses flots d'une rancœur trop longtemps contenue. C'est parce qu'elle est malade que tu l'envoies dans un _hôpital? _Ce n'est même pas un centre spécialisé que tu l'envoies, c'est carrément dans un _mouroir. _Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça! Elle va crever si tu l'envoies là bas! Elle craint plus que tout de mourir loin de sa maison et tu le sais! Elle n'a jamais voulu partir de France, tu l'as contrainte à l'exil et c'est quand on a déménagé qu'elle a commencé à dépérir. Toi, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était de retourner en Angleterre, peu importe ce qu'elle désirait réellement! Pour le coup, tu t'es montré vachement égoïste!

-Comment as-tu su? Demanda Richard, qui s'était brusquement retourné pour toiser son fils d'un regard furieux.

-Les papiers qu'il y avait dans le tiroir de ton bureau! S'écria Théodore, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées sous l'effet de la colère. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, hein? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, merde! C'était une de tes ruses pour me maintenir à l'écart, une fois encore? Tu pensais que la pilule allait passer mieux en prétextant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un foutu centre de réhabilitation des personnes à mobilités réduite? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, hein? Pourquoi? Pendant des années je me suis senti coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Maman, alors qu'elle a perdu l'usage de ses jambes en raison de sa _maladie! _ça t'amusait, de me voir souffrir ainsi?

-Théodore! Tonna Richard en frappant du poing sur le bureau. Ça suffit! Tu me parles autrement. Tu n'es personne pour contester mes décisions, tu m'entends, personne? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es sous mon toit, et tant que tu es sous mon toit, tu obéis à mes propres règles, tu ne contestes pas, tu exécutes! Si je ne veux rien te dire, je ne te dirai rien, c'est aussi simple que cela. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec tout ça, tu n'as plus qu'à partir!

-Dans ce cas, riposta le garçon brun aux yeux sombres. Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti tout seul en Angleterre, et que nous ne sommes pas restés en France maman et moi? C'est vrai, pourquoi s'encombrer de nous pour t'en débarrasser sitôt après notre déménagement? On aurait gagné du temps, de la sorte! Non mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être égoïste, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, comme d'habitude! Tu ne t'es pas soucié de savoir si on voulait partir ou pas! _Moi, _je n'ai jamais voulu partir, et tu le sais très bien! T'avais pas le droit!

Tout à coup, la joue de Théodore se mit à brûler désagréablement, et pour cause, Richard venait de lui asséner une torgnole magistrale, outré par tant d'insolence et d'accusations injustes. Théodore recula, sous le choc, alors qu'il portait la main à sa joue, tremblant à la fois de peur et de fureur.

-Tu m'as levé la main dessus. Couina Théodore, d'une voix blanche, alors qu'il toisait son père d'un regard haineux. J'y crois pas, tu as osé me _frapper. _

-Oui, je t'ai frappé! Beugla Richard, perdant son flegme légendaire. Je t'ai frappé et c'Est-ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps, tu serais peut-être revenu plus tôt dans les rails! Je ne me serai jamais permis de parler à mon père comme tu l'as fait! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, Théodore!

-Tu ne m'as pas élevé comme ça? Cracha Théodore avec hargne. Mais tu ne m'as même pas élevé du tout! C'est maman qui s'occupait de moi, qui allait me chercher à l'école, qui remplissait mes bons d'absence et autres billets de retard! Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, et même me conduire au lycée revient à t'écorcher la gueule. Je suis ton fils, merde! Toi, tu ne me vois que comme le _foutu _délinquant que tu es allé chercher au poste de police ce soir là, tu n'es même pas capable de voir les efforts que je fais pour vivre à nouveau, que j'essaie de m'en sortir! Tu aurais dû m'accompagner dans ces moments là, mais tu vois, _papa, _tout ça, je l'ai fait sans toi.

-Théodore…commença Richard, en tendant la main vers son fils.

-Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ou quoi que ce soit s'y apparentant. Gronda Théodore en repoussant la main de son père. C'est avant que tu aurais dû y songer. Mais pas maintenant, _papa, _maintenant c'est trop tard, et je vais continuer à me débrouiller sans toi.

Sur-ce, Théodore quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues. Le garçon se réfugia dans sa chambre, son havre de paix, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement démoli. Il sentit deux bras venir enserrer ses épaules, et des lèvres se poser sur sa joue brûlante. Il reconnut la délicate odeur de freesia qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis le premier jour, et s'y accrocha comme un désespéré. Pour toute réponse, Hermione nicha son visage au creux de son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre sa peau pâle. En réaction à ce cadeau pour le moins inattendu, une adorable chair de poule naquit sur l'épiderme du jeune homme. Elle était là pour lui quand il avait été là au moment où tout se brisait autour d'elle. En son for intérieur, Théodore sut qu'il n'était plus seul, tant qu'il avait Hermione à ses côtés. Meredith n'était plus la seule à l'aimer ainsi, et ça lui faisait tout bizarre de le réaliser seulement maintenant, mais en soi, ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était juste extrêmement flippant.

* * *

><p>Wooow, je n'avais pas prévu d'en arriver là. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas super à l'aise avec ces choses là, alors…ça me trouble un peu de savoir que oui, j'ai décrit ce genre de scène avec un réalisme saisissant. J'ai décidé de suicider Pansy sur un coup de tête, j'espère ne pas regretter par la suite, mais je m'étais dit que sa mort pouvait avoir un impact considérable sur leur petit groupe. Il faut dire qu'elle emporte bon nombre de secrets dans sa tombe, et maintenant, seul Ron est au courant de l'adultère commis par Pansy et Drago. Donc, pour ceux qui ont un doute, oui, j'ai effectivement tué Pansy, et c'est dommage parce que je l'aimais bien. Néanmoins, elle va continuer à vivre à travers les autres, je n'en ai pas totalement fini avec elle. Et un nouveau personnage devrait arriver dans le chapitre prochain, mais je ne vous dis pas qui c'est, vous aurez la surprise =D On peut dire qu'il se passe encore énormément de choses dans ce chapitre. Hermione et Théodore, plus proches que jamais mais pas ensemble pour autant, Ron expulsé du lycée, et qui en veut mortellement à Ginny, Pansy et Malefoy, Parvati confrontée à un nouveau problème par rapport à sa famille, et Lavande qui semble se rapprocher tout doucement de Drago. J'espère que ce moment passé dans les familles de nos chouchous vous aura plu, bien qu'Harry, Lavande et Ginny soient absents cette fois-ci . Je vous jure, c'est tellement dur de tous les inclure. J'ai des idées sur le moment, mais je n'arrive pas à les écrire x_x J'annonce que dans les prochains chapitres, les choses vont encore s'accélérer, et nos adolescents seront pris dans le tourbillon de la vie. Il reste tout de même 10 chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire, mazette, que ça passe vite (oui, maintenant je vais faire un décompte, mais ça va me perturber à mort, c'est certains). Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi nombreux pour me lire et m'encourager, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est primordial pour la petite auteuse amateur que je suis, ça me motive d'autant plus à continuer mes histoires. On se retrouve donc pour le prochain chapitre, le chapitre 6, qui devrait être publié d'ici la semaine prochaine. Bisous bisous =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

Je ne pensais pas que mon chapitre précédent serait si bien accueilli malgré la scène plutôt étrange et trash qu'il y a eu avec Pansy autour de son suicide, mais je suis agréablement surprise par vos réactions, donc je vais continuer dans ce sens. À cet effet, le **nouveau rating**, à partir de ce chapitre, est **M**. Pourquoi un rating aussi élevé? Simplement parce que ça va de plus en plus être trash, et davantage dans l'esprit Skins que les précédents. Donc, par sécurité, je préfère mettre cette fic' en M, ça m'évitera de devoir prévenir au début de chaque chapitre. Sinon, j'avais annoncé l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans cette fic', et c'est chose faite, voyez-par vous-mêmes et dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review! Pour ceux qui m'ajoutent tout de même en alertes et en favoris, ce serait vraiment super si vous laissiez une trace de votre passage, j'ai besoin de votre avis, c'est très important pour moi, même si je suis de plus en plus surprise par le succès de mon bébé, je ne donnais vraiment pas cher payé de cette fic' au départ. Thanks for everything guys, bisous ,bisous, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite =).

**RATING**: M. Dois-je préciser que le contenu de cette fic' est adressé à un public mature?

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être les aventures de mes petits choux dans cette fic'. Pour ceux qui regardent Skins, je vous propose un petit jeu: il m'arrive de faire des clins d'œil appuyés à la série de temps à autres, so, je vous laisse les trouver. :D

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE<strong>]

C'est une horde de marteaux piqueurs qui réveilla Lavande ce matin là, non sans la faire grimacer au passage. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers le store et venait éclairer désagréablement les lieux. Lavande enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, non sans râler parce qu'elle aurait voulu encore dormir un peu. Surtout, elle voulait étouffer son mal de crâne, manifestation matinale de sa gueule de bois. La blonde se retourna une fois, deux fois, avant de se redresser, légèrement résignée. L'oreiller vint choir au sol, tandis que la blonde passait une main dans ses cheveux d'or. Elle avait une migraine épouvantable, et comme à chaque fois, Lavande se jura de ne pas faire autant d'excès la prochaine fois…si prochaine fois il y avait, cela s'entend.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle entendit remuer à côté d'elle. Visiblement, elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit. Il aurait été si simple de tourner la tête et de baisser les yeux pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle n'avait pas envie de se mordre les doigts une fois encore. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes, et tenta de réfléchir, autant que faire se peut. Hier soir. Grosse soirée. Drogue, alcool. Blackout. Oui, blackout, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Et surtout pas comment elle avait pu atterrir dans ce lit, et avec qui de surcroît. Non, ces questions étaient condamnées à rester sans réponse…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Blondie? La houspilla une voix traînante qui la sursauter.

Le sang de Lavande se glaça. Cette voix. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, n'osant toujours pas regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas réaliser l'affreuse vérité, celle qu'elle aura du mal à assumer ensuite. _Blondie. _Les poings de la principale intéressée se crispèrent instantanément. Elle avait horreur de ce surnom, tellement macho, tellement réducteur. Pourtant, une seule personne, dans son entourage plus ou moins proche, ne se gênait pas pour l'appeler ainsi. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Blondie? _Les mots tournaient dans sa tête en boucle, décuplant l'agressivité qui était sienne lorsqu'elle affichait si peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur. Elle se tourna alors en bloc, ses cheveux se soulevant au passage, et pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant la personne qui était allongée non loin d'elle…avant de cligner des yeux et de s'éloigner d'un bond.

-D…D…Drago! Balbutia-t-elle, en devenant livide. Je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce que _tu _fous là?

Lavande se jeta sauvagement sur le drap pour cacher sa nudité, alors que l'ancien petit-ami d'Hermione Granger la fixait intensément, non sans assortir son regard d'un de ces sourires goguenards dont lui seul avait le secret. Drago se leva prestement, sous le regard outré d'une Lavande Brown rouge écarlate. Drago était _nu. _Putain de bordel de merde, Malefoy était _nu, _devant elle. Les joues de Lavande se colorèrent d'un beau rouge brique, alors qu'elle se rendait compte de l'horreur de la situation. Elle s'emmitoufla davantage dans le drap, puis tomba littéralement sur le cul, ayant tout juste le temps de se retenir à l'aide de ses bras.

-Tu n'étais pas aussi gênée hier, quand nous sommes montés dans cette chambre. La taquina Drago tout en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres -une Dunhill, parut remarquer Lavande, dont les joues s'empourprèrent davantage.

-Donne moi une clope. Ordonna la blonde, autoritaire, tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

-Comme tu voudras, _blondie. _glissa Drago avant de lui jeter à la figure son paquet de cigarettes, qu'elle attrapa au vol non sans lui lever le majeur au passage.

Pas pour autant calmée, Lavande se jeta voracement sur les précieuses cigarettes pour en extraire une du paquet à moitié écrasé, et la blonde n'osait pas imaginer les circonstances dans lesquelles il a pu se retrouver dans un état aussi lamentable. D'ailleurs, eux aussi étaient dans un état lamentable, si on prenait en considération leur énorme gueule de bois. Le réveil avait été difficile, très difficile. Lavande batailla un instant avec son briquet -une babiole achetée pour moins d'une livre et qui ne fonctionnait déjà plus - avant de parvenir à allumer la cigarette. Drago lui adressa un sourire goguenard lorsque Lavande s'étouffa presque avec la première taffe qu'elle tira.

-Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc? S'estoqua Lavande, qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui continuait à tousser, la bouffée étant très mal passée.

-Des cigarettes extra-fortes, _Blondie_. Gloussa Drago, qui trouvait la scène très amusante. Tiens, prends ça, ça passera mieux.

Puis, il lui tendit une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide. Lavande ne se demanda même pas comment il avait fait pour se la procurer, elle ne voulait pas savoir. De même qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus savoir pourquoi diable se retrouvait-elle dans un état pareil. Lavande cligna des yeux, avant de boire une longue gorgée de vodka. Bon, d'accord, ça n'allait pas soigner son mal de crâne, bien au contraire, mais avec un peu de chance, elle devrait se sentir guillerette d'ici les prochaines minutes. Avec un peu de chance.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? S'enquit Lavande, en haussant un sourcil au passage.

Sous-entendu, il fallait rapidement éclaircir la situation pour éviter de faire une gaffe tôt ou tard devant les autres. Parce que leur situation était des plus délicates. Et Lavande n'avait pas très envie que ça se sache. Elle-même n'avait pas réellement prévu de se réveiller dans le même lit que Drago Malefoy après avoir couché avec -et au vu du sourire satisfait qu'il arborait alors, il avait dû être content de leur(s) étreinte(s). Lavande priait pour que l'alcool garde enfoui dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec le blond. Puis, le joueur de basket et la pompon-girl, c'était tellement cliché, elle était bien d'accord là-dessus.

-Toi? Je ne sais pas. Argua le blond qui avait le don pour se moquer d'elle à chacune de ses phrases. Moi, en tout cas, je me rhabille et je me casse, je n'ai pas envie de croiser le propriétaire de cette baraque, je n'ai aucun moyen de justifier ma présence en ces lieux.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Décréta Lavande qui s'était relevée, toujours enveloppée de ses draps.

-Non, moi d'abord. Protesta le blond qui avait déjà amorcé un pas vers la porte pour s'en aller.

-Hé, je l'ai dit avant! Cria Lavande en partant à la suite du blond, animée par la furieuse envie de le doubler. J'suis sûre que si je n'avais pas émis cette idée, tu n'aurais pas voulu prendre une douche, tu fais uniquement ça pour m'embêter, t'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur.

-Peut-être bien. Éluda Drago en prenant brusquement la blonde par le bras pour s'enfermer avec elle dans la salle de bains.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? S'enquit la jeune Brown, mortifiée.

-On n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord pour savoir qui va occuper la douche en premier. Qui plus est, tu milites contre le réchauffement de la planète, non? Alors on va faire une économie d'énergie en prenant notre douche à deux. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue toute nue, _Blondie. _Pense au nombre de baleines en Alaska que tu vas pouvoir sauver en prenant ta douche avec moi.

Sur ce, Malefoy s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, laissant une Lavande éberluée, la bouche entrouverte. Le salaud! Il avait _osé _utiliser les causes qu'elle défend en guise d'argumentaire pour obtenir gain de cause. Et Lavande venait une fois encore de se faire avoir. Elle laissa néanmoins choir le drap au sol, puis elle entra dans la cabine à son tour.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit pervers dégoûtant! S'égosilla la blonde avec hargne, alors que Malefoy venait de l'attirer contre lui sans ménagement. J'ai dit prendre ma douche avec toi, pas _baiser, _alors bas les pattes!

-Respire, _blondie. _On n'a qu'une vie. Que vaut-elle si on ne s'amuse pas un peu, sérieusement. On aura bien plus de la mort pour se reposer.

Lavande aurait voulu protester. Vraiment. Dire que ce qu'ils faisait n'était pas bien. Qu'il était l'ex petit-copain d'une de ses meilleures amies, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de bafouer la mémoire de Pansy. _Pansy. _Maintenant, ça lui revenait, le pourquoi de leur débauche. Ils se sentaient seuls tous les deux, et ils avaient voulu se mettre la tête à l'envers pour penser à autre chose, pour fuir l'ambiance morne de leur petit groupe depuis le suicide de leur amie. Lavande n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, préférant fermer les yeux, mais la vérité venait de lui revenir en pleine tête, à l'instar d'un boomerang. Elle sentit un afflux de larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que la tête lui tournait légèrement. Elle battit des paupières pour se retenir de pleurer. Fort heureusement, Drago ne pouvait pas voir son visage triste, elle lui tournait le dos, elle sentait son torse appuyer contre ses omoplates, et il lui embrassait le cou avec une sensualité qui la laissait coite. Ce fut sa respiration difficile et hachée qui la trahit, puisque Drago avait cessé ses attouchements pour la retourner, de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui.

-Tu pleures, Brown? S'enquit-il, d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Couina Lavande, d'une toute petite voix. Je viens de penser à Pansy, et je me sens coupable d'avoir couché avec toi. Tu étais amoureux d'elle, tu ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça. Ce n'est pas bien.

Lavande avait baissé ses beaux yeux bleus, craignant la réaction de Drago à l'évocation de feu Pansy. Pansy qu'ils aimaient tous, et qui avait disparu de leur vie, brutalement, sans préavis, sans leur laisser le temps de s'y préparer. Lavande, depuis le décès de son père quand elle était petite, ne pensait pas être confrontée de nouveau au deuil, et si vite. Le regard couleur de pluie de Drago se troubla légèrement, puis, il prit le menton de Lavande entre ses doigts pour la forcer à la regarder.

-Pansy ne serait pas outrée de nous voir ainsi. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'il sera dur pour moi d'oublier les sentiments que j'avais à son égard, mais je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Brown, tu comprends? Tu es la seule personne qui me fait encore à peu près confiance et je sais très bien que tout seul je n'y arriverai pas. Puis, tu sais que Pansy aurait adoré l'idée, qu'on se bourre tous la gueule à son enterrement au lieu d'être tristes et de rester là à se morfondre.

-Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un, Drago, et ce ne sont pas des choses avec lesquelles il faut plaisanter. Je…la mort de Pansy me ramène à des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier et…

-Qui? Se contenta simplement de demander Drago, comprenant là où _Blondie _voulait en venir.

-Mon père. Répondit simplement Lavande en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux. Il…il s'est suicidé lui aussi…et l'acte de Pansy me rappelle ce jour là…ce jour là où mon enfance est partie pour de bon…et…

-je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Coupa Drago, en prenant le petit visage de Lavande entre ses mains rugueuses. Il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas le droit de pleurer et tu en fais partie. Tu n'es pas ça, Lavande. Tu es forte, vive et courageuse, tu es le rayon de soleil de la bande et je t'envie parce que pour toi, tout semble merveilleux. Je suis peut être égoïste de penser ainsi, mais j'ai besoin de ton sourire, Lavande. Tu es l'insupportable Blondie, qui se marre toujours pour rien, qui ne sait rien faire d'autre à part agiter ses pompons, toujours au taquet pour les potins, horripilante au possible et emmerdeuse comme pas deux . Et je ne veux pas que ça change, en aucune façon.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes bien. Renifla Lavande, légèrement piteuse, et surtout, surprise par cette _déclaration. _

-Tais-toi. Souffla Drago d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, tout en capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes pour l'empêcher de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Lavande ne moufta pas, de toute manière, la blonde en était bien incapable. Elle osa ramener ses bras ballants autour du cou du jeune Malefoy, qui pesait de tout son poids sur elle, la surplombant toute entière. Elle gémit légèrement lorsqu'il suçota doucement sa lèvre inférieure, avant d'explorer sa bouche du bout de la langue. Lavande sentit ses sens s'embraser, son corps trembler avec intensité, comme si elle venait de mettre ses doigts dans une prise électrique. Elle sentit la tempête se déchaîner dans son ventre. Elle était littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres, profitant de ce baiser qu'il consentait à lui donner.

Pourtant, une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit ne cesser de lui souffler qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il en préférait une autre, que leur fantôme planerait toujours entre eux deux, mais Lavande acceptait avec joie ce qu'il voulait bien lui offrir, lui qui prétendait ne rien avoir à donner, qui n'aspirait qu'à recevoir. Le cœur de Lavande s'emballa lorsque Drago lui attrapa les cuisses pour la plaquer contre la cloison, et venir s'installer entre ses jambes ouvertes. Réactive, Lavande les noua autour de la taille de Drago, et crut défaillir en sentant la virilité du jeune Malefoy appuyer contre son intimité brûlante. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, il était de nouveau en elle, sous cette douche bien trop chaude, oublieux du monde extérieur, réparant leurs blessures autant que faire se peut.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HARRY<strong>]

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi moroses. Harry savait bien que la mort de Pansy était encore bien ancrée dans leurs esprits, et tous s'accordaient à dire que la jeune Parkinson leur manquaient vraiment beaucoup. Surtout à Ron, avait remarqué le Survivant. Ron paraissait tellement dévasté, comme s'il était en proie à une profonde culpabilité. Il portait la croix du condamné sur ses épaules, et était plus pâle que jamais sous ses tâches de son. Alors, Harry avait eu l'idée de tous les réunir aujourd'hui, pour le distraire. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel, à l'exception de Lavande et Malefoy, qui n'étaient pas réapparus depuis la fête de la veille. Hermione n'y était pas allée, pas plus que Théodore. Plus tard, Hermione lui avait appris qu'ils étaient allés au cinéma, préférant le calme des salles obscures plutôt que l'ambiance bruyante et débauchée des soirées où tout le monde se retrouvait à l'état de déchets le lendemain.

Ils étaient presque au complet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, et Théodore. Tous les cinq paressaient sous le soleil de plomb, dans le jardin public, en train de dévorer leurs sandwichs. Hermione se contentait d'un simple fruit, ce qui n'était guère étonnant venant de sa part, elle qui ne mangeait pas beaucoup habituellement. Elle était assise entre les jambes de Théodore, qui fumait négligemment sa cigarette, ayant d'ores et déjà fini de manger. Harry était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Tous se posaient la question quant à savoir s'ils formaient réellement un couple, sauf eux. Ils démentaient toutes rumeurs à leurs sujet, mais personne n'était dupe. Hermione annoncerait même qu'ils étaient effectivement ensemble que cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. La jeune femme, par ailleurs, venait de poser une main affectueuse sur le genou du garçon. Théodore venait de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et niché son visage dans son cou, ce qui la faisait rigoler parce qu'elle était très chatouilleuse.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire, Hermione? S'enquit Harry, légèrement moqueur, avisant le jeune couple avec tendresse.

Théodore et Hermione se regardèrent, avant de se sourire, à la fois complices et énigmatiques. Il embrassa doucement Hermione sur la joue, la faisant rougir davantage, avant de coincer une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres et de l'allumer. Hermione soupira, et adressa une moue boudeuse à celui qui semblait être son copain, comprenant que sur ce coup-ci, elle allait être seule pour se sortir du pétrin. Harry crut halluciner en voyant son amie poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Nott avec beaucoup de tendresse. Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette, surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il grogna, avant de lâcher son briquet qui tomba dans l'herbe.

-ça s'est fait quand? Voulut savoir Harry, curieux derrière ses lunettes rondes, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à sa question précédente.

-hé bien, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux, on n'est pas venus à la fête d'Harper parce qu'on voulait aller au cinéma. On y est allés, et à dire vrai, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot du film, mais c'était bien quand même.

-Un traître mot, un traître mot, c'est vite dit. S'esclaffa Théodore, dont le regard brillait d'intelligence. D'autant plus que c'était un film _muet _qui datait des années trente. Vous vous doutez bien que dans de telles conditions…je dois avouer que le film qui se jouait entre nous était bien plus intéressant et palpitant que celui qui se déroulait à l'écran…bien que d'habitude j'aime bien le cinéma muet.

Hermione rigola, alors que Théodore venait de l'embrasser dans le cou. Harry esquissa un sourire attendri, tandis que Parvati semblait aux anges. Hermione avait l'air véritablement radieuse, amoureuse, elle semblait avoir cicatrisé de Drago pour se lancer dans cette toute nouvelle histoire d'amour. Finalement, elle n'aura pas tenu sa résolution qui consistait à profiter de son célibat. Mais une seule personne ne semblait pas profiter de cette liesse générale. Ron. Le rouquin avait dardé sur le jeune couple un regard haineux, qui tétanisa Hermione.

-Ron? Se risqua-t-elle à demander d'une toute petite voix. Tout va bien?

-Tu oses me demander si tout va bien? Hurla soudainement le dernier des fils Weasley, devenu rouge écarlate. Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère? Comment je pourrais aller bien? Pansy est morte! MORTE!

-Ron, s'il te plaît. Tempéra Harry, en avançant un bras pour réconforter son meilleur ami.

-Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte, tous autant que vous êtes! Vociféra Ron. Pansy est morte et ça n'a pas l'air de vous préoccuper outre mesure! Vous continuez à vivre votre petite vie comme si de rien n'était. Drago et Lavande sont partis batifoler je ne sais où, toi et Parvati semblez être étrangers à la situation, et toi, Hermione, tu es en train de te comporter comme une parfaite petite égoïste, voilà ce qu'il y a!

Un silence pesant accueillit les griefs de Ron, qui semblait être dans une colère noire. Hermione s'était figée, les yeux dans le vague. Harry aurait pu jurer voir les rouages fonctionner dans le cerveau de son amie. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était en train de culpabiliser de vouloir être heureuse alors que sa meilleure amie venait de suicider, mais Harry n'était pas d'accord avec la vision des choses que prônait Ron. Selon lui, Pansy aurait aimé qu'ils continuent à vivre, qu'ils continuent à s'amuser, à s'éclater, comme avant. _Party never stops. _disait la jeune femme en repartant de plus belle, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, toujours plus intensément, avec toujours plus de passion. La mort de Pansy avait bouleversé leur quotidien à tous, il était certain, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se diviser, ils devaient maintenir l'unité au sein du petit groupe. Et ce n'était pas en s'accusant les uns les autres qu'ils allaient parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de nous engueuler! Rétorqua Harry avec sérieux. Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, et qu'on fasse face à tout ça ensemble! Personne n'a pu prédire ce que Pansy projetait de faire, si tant est qu'elle n'ait pas fait ça sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est la faute de personne, Ron, calme toi.

-Si, c'est de notre faute! Hurla Ron, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé. C'est aussi de ta faute, Hermione! C'est de ta faute si elle n'est plus là, entièrement de ta faute!

-Hermione n'avait pas dans les mains la lame de cutter qui a permis à Pansy de se trancher les veines, répliqua Théodore d'un ton polaire.

-Hermione, tu étais supposée être sa meilleure amie! Beugla Ron, en la prenant directement à parti. Tu étais supposée être là pour elle comme elle a été là pour toi! Elle a toujours été là pour toi quand ça n'allait pas, il s'agissait toujours de toi et de ton gigantesque nombril et tu n'as jamais songé à lui renvoyer une seule fois l'ascenseur! Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupée de savoir si elle avait des soucis, elle te disait que ça allait bien, alors ça allait bien!

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à étaler ses problèmes sur la place publique. Couina Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, alors que des larmes remplissaient son regard ambré. J'ai essayé, crois moi, autant que j'ai pu, mais Pansy ne me disait jamais rien, elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer avec ses problèmes. J'ai essayé, Ron, mais c'est elle qui rejetait mon aide, ce n'était pas moi qui ne me préoccupais pas d'elle!

-Tu n'aurais pas dû abandonner, alors! S'écria Ron, agressant toujours plus la pauvre Hermione qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Tu veux que je te dise, Hermione? Tu n'es pas une bonne amie. Tu n'étais pas digne d'être sa meilleure amie. Tu n'es qu'une putain de princesse pourrie gâtée. Tu vis trop dans ton conte de fées, et quand tu reprendras contact avec la réalité, il sera trop tard! Redescends un peu sur terre, merde! Ta vie ne se résume pas à ta minable rupture amoureuse!

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, l'agressa Nott. Tu devrais la boucler et te remettre en cause un peu. Vous n'avez peut-être pas conscience de ça, mais Hermione vous porte tous, à bout de bras! C'est elle qui fait le tampon, et elle qui prend tout dans la gueule. Alors si j'étais toi, Ron, je retirerais immédiatement ce que je viens de dire. Pansy est morte, c'est un fait. On la regrette tous. Mais ça ne rime à rien de s'accuser les uns les autres, ça ne la ramènera pas!

Merci Nott, songea Harry avec reconnaissance. il n'était peut-être qu'un étranger, récemment parachuté dans leur petite bande, mais Théodore était lucide, il comprenait les liens qui les unissaient tous. La perspicacité du jeune Nott était tout au moins égale à celle d'Hermione, sinon supérieure. Harry songea alors qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés, en dépit de leurs différences. Harry, cependant, était désolé pour Hermione. Désolé pour la réaction excessive de Ron. Si Hermione jouait le rôle du tampon entre tous les membres du groupes, Harry, lui, était le tampon entre Hermione et Ron, il tempérait leurs disputes parfois violentes. Harry soupçonnait Ron d'être jaloux de voir Hermione au bras de son nouveau copain, d'autant plus qu'il venait de perdre Pansy, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer pour autant. Harry avait le cul entre plusieurs chaises, et chacune de ces chaises menaçaient de se retirer à tout moment, faisant basculer son équilibre déjà précaire.

Hermione remuait plusieurs fois les lèvres, comme si elle tentait de dire quelque chose. Mais sa vue se brouilla et quelques larmes salées s'échappèrent de ses cils trop longs, qui lui faisaient un regard de biche. S'il n'y avait pas eu Théodore, Harry se serait sans doute déjà levé pour la prendre dans ses bras et consoler sa petite princesse un brin trop fragile, mais il ne le fit pas, son copain allait sans doute s'avérer meilleur dans ce rôle. Hermione l'avait bien dit elle-même, Théodore la guérissait et Harry voulait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Du côté de Ron, cela allait être plus difficile, mais il savait que son rouquin d'ami finirait par accepter cet état de cause. Dans tous les cas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'abandonneraient jamais Hermione, nonobstant les paroles injustes qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Enfin, la réponse d'Hermione fusa, à la fois furieuse et amère.

-Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, ne compte plus sur moi. Tu iras pleurer ta peine tout seul puisque je suis tellement une mauvaise amie…

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça…commença Ron, piteusement, alors que ses oreilles s'étaient colorées d'un beau rouge brique.

-Tu l'as dit, ça revient au même. Cracha Hermione, haineuse, en retenant à grand peine les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

-Hermione…tempéra Harry, impuissant devant cette nouvelle dispute.

-Non c'est bon, je m'en vais, je suis de trop ici. Dit simplement la jeune Granger en prenant ses affaires et en se levant, abandonnant ses amis et son copain.

-Hermione…appela Ron, tentative foireuse de la rappeler auprès d'eux. Et merde!

-C'est toi aussi. Riposta Théodore, avec humeur. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler comme ça? T'es son ami, merde!

-Toi, siffla Ron avec hargne, en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Théodore, je te conseillerais de la boucler. Tu n'es personne pour nous dire ce que l'on doit faire ou pas. On s'est toujours débrouillés sans toi, et on continuera sans toi, ne te penses pas indispensable avec ta diplomatie à la con! Tu n'as jamais fait partie de cette bande et tu n'en feras jamais partie. Tu n'es qu'une putain de pièce rapportée, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Théodore siffla de mépris, avant de se lever, fier et princier, et partit à la suite d'Hermione. Harry fusilla Ron du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang? Ron ne faisait que se mettre à dos tous les autres. Harry émit un sifflement désemparé. Ce n'était pas la notion qu'il avait d'un groupe soudé et uni. Ils avaient tous voulu faire plaisir à Ron pour qu'il ne se sente plus seul depuis son renvoi de Roundview, mais il leur offrait si peu de reconnaissance. Il venait de vexer Hermione, il avait carrément rejeté son petit-ami, et Harry en avait assez d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises, sans cesse tiraillé entre les conflits des uns et des autres. Celui que l'on appelait le Survivant darda sur son ami rouquin une œillade menaçante, puis dit durement:

-Toi, dès que possible, il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les entremetteurs entre toi et Hermione, j'en ai assez de faire la navette. Tu as fait des dégâts, tu dois les assumer.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut tant que ça? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche, soudainement atterré.

-ça, il fallait y réfléchir avant. Mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu vas devoir prévoir gros. Très gros.

Sur ce, Harry coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres livides, puis il l'alluma. Il exulta presque en sentant la nicotine salvatrice lui rouler dans la gorge. Il expira un long filet blanchâtre. Parvati, à côté de lui, semblait reprendre ses esprits, légèrement secouée par la dispute qui venait de se produire. Elle posa sa joue contre l'épaule d'Harry, et lui enserra les épaules. Harry passa machinalement un bras autour de la taille voluptueuse de l'indienne pour l'attirer contre lui, et poser ses lèvres sur sa joue mate.

-Tout a changé, n'est-ce pas? Soupira-t-elle, tout près de son oreille, lassée elle aussi par toutes ces histoires.

- C'est à croire que oui. Éluda Harry avec la gravité qui le caractérisait. Je crois bien que c'est parce que l'on grandit. On vit, on tombe, on se rattrape mais on tient bon. Mais j'ai bien peur que cette fois-là, nous ne puissions pas y survivre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'épisode, Harry en doutait. Il avait toujours eu une conviction inébranlable en ses valeurs et en ce qu'il faisait, mais cette aura de confiance qui se dégageait de lui s'étiolait peu à peu. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une flamme vacillante, vouée à s'éteindre. Harry avait toujours mené le petit groupe, d'une main de maître, mais à présent, tous ces conflits incessants l'épuisaient. Heureusement qu'il avait Parvati avec lui, sinon, il aurait déjà lâché prise, les laissant s'entre-déchirer sans s'en préoccuper. Harry savait que les choses avaient commencé à dégénéré à l'arrivée de Théodore, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer le garçon, il n'y était pour rien dans leurs problèmes. Il avait juste servi de catalyseur, il n'avait fait que de remuer la pourriture qui s'était déjà glissée entre eux. Et la mort de Pansy avait été le détonateur, qui avait mis le feu aux poudres pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à guetter l'explosion, et à ramasser les morts.

* * *

><p>[<strong>GINNY<strong>]

Ginny Weasley se disait qu'il faisait trop beau aujourd'hui pour aller s'enfermer dans une salle de classe. Ces jours-ci, le lycée avait des airs de prison, sans doute était-ce dû au décès de la fille Parkinson, rumeur qui courait encore sur toutes les lèvres. Ginny avait pris le parti de ne pas s'occuper de cette histoire, elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, aussi elle ne voyait pas pourquoi s'encombrer de l'hypocrisie générale qui s'était emparée du lycée de Roundview. Elle était littéralement dégoûtée par tous ces gens qui l'avaient critiquée derrière son dos et qui, à présent que Pansy était morte, ils disaient tous qu'elle était une bonne amie, une camarade exemplaire, elle en passait des meilleurs. Ginny ne connaissait la jeune fille que par l'intermédiaire de Ron. Elle avait rapidement compris que son frère ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle, et cela avait toujours échappé à Ginny, qui les voyait comme étant très différents l'un de l'autre.

À présent, la sulfureuse rouquine n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ron avait laissé passer sa chance, et Ginny s'était fâchée avec son frère aîné. Tout ça à cause de Drago Malefoy…Rectification. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait sauté sur Drago à cette soirée, profitant du fait qu'il était désormais célibataire. Drago n'avait pas dit non à ses avances, il avait même déjà eu l'occasion de coucher avec la jolie rousse, aussi n'était-il pas contre à l'idée de recommencer. Mais Ron avait tout gâché, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait eu l'idée de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avec Pansy, on se le demande! Et maintenant, Ginny en voulait également à Drago pour avoir dit à son frère que c'était lui qui avait eu l'honneur de la dépuceler, alors que c'était Michael Corner qui s'en était occupé. Pour la petite histoire, elle avait déjà de nouveau rompu avec lui, après que Michael ait appris qu'elle fricotait avec Malefoy alors qu'elle était censée être en couple.

Alors, Ginny avait la haine. Elle détestait les mecs et leur façon de penser, elle avait été blessée dans son amour propre et elle ne le tolérait guère. La jeune femme avait pourtant essayé de passer outre cette mésaventure, mais cela s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, et pour cause, l'image de Michael revenait sans cesse la hanter. Elle n'était pas être amoureuse, d'autant plus qu'elle était incapable d'être fidèle. Elle avait eu beau supplier, pleurnicher, se mettre à genoux, elle avait dû se faire une raison: Michael ne reviendra pas. Et cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son frère pour se plaindre, de ce qu'il a dit à George, il lui en voulait mortellement. Cet après-midi là donc, Ginny avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air avec Asteria, Luna et Colin, séchant les cours une fois de plus. Ils avaient histoire avec le professeur Binns et elle trouvait que ce cours était loin d'être attrayant….Pas comme un certain cours de littérature avec un certain professeur…

Le quatuor s'arrêta au jardin municipal, et se posa dans un carré d'herbe, non loin d'une fontaine. Le cadre était calme et agréable, on n'entendait presque pas le bruit de la circulation, juste les oiseaux chanter. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Ginny sortit ses lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses yeux fragiles. Colin posa le pack de bières au centre du petit cercle qu'ils formaient. Ginny sortit son tube de crème de son sac, sa peau de rousse s'accommodant très mal des rayons nocifs du soleil. Colin s'était également occupé d'ouvrir les paquets de chips qu'ils avaient ramené pour leur pique-nique improvisé. Ginny lança une œillade langoureuse au pauvre Colin, tout en lui tendant son tube de crème avec un large sourire goguenard.

-Colin, tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos, s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr. Répondit le jeune Crivey en s'emparant du tube.

Ginny adressa un regard entendu à Luna, puis elle souleva sa longue chevelure rousse pour découvrir son dos nu. Colin déglutit avec difficultés devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Ginny portait un top noir, noué autour de la nuque et découvrant largement son dos, laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Il était _évident _qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et ce simple constat fit rougir le pauvre Colin, qui commença à appliquer la crème solaire maladroitement, Ginny offrant son visage à l'astre diurne. Asteria ne se gêna pas pour se servir dans le pack de bière.

-Il y a un décapsuleur, par ici? Râla-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien qui aurait permis de mener à son terme une telle opération.

Colin soupira, essuya sa main poisseuse de crème sur son jean, et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son porte-clés décapsuleur, qu'il jeta à Asteria. La blonde le remercia non sans lui tirer la langue au passage. Après ce bref intermède, Colin reprit sa tâche là où il l'avait arrêtée, c'est-à-dire badigeonner de crème solaire le dos de la belle Ginny, dont il était amoureux depuis la rentrée.

-Je te remercie, Colin. Le congédia finalement la rousse en soupirant, tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

Elle jeta un regard amusé à l'aîné des fils Crivey lorsqu'il fila s'asseoir entre Asteria et Luna, qui dut s'écarter d'une fesse pour qu'il puisse s'installer convenablement, et sans être serrés comme des sardines de surcroît. Avec une moue boudeuse, Asteria s'était elle aussi écartée, se rapprochant ainsi de Ginny. La rousse jetait toujours un regard insistant à Colin. Lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage, amusant encore plus la benjamine des Weasley. Elle ne put s'empêcher mignon avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses yeux marron. Elle se doutait bien que Colin était encore puceau, et qu'il n'avait jamais touché une fille auparavant, et elle se promit intérieurement de remédier à sa situation si son cas devenait désespéré. N'allez pas croire que Colin lui plaisait spécialement, elle le trouvait fade et sans intérêt, mais elle avait dû reconnaître que son toucher avait été fort agréable. Bien plus doux et électrisant que cette brute de Malefoy.

Elle piocha machinalement dans son paquet de chips, en remerciant intérieurement son métabolisme qui ne la faisait pas grossir à chaque fois qu'elle s'empiffrer. Elle faisait partie de ces chanceuses qui pouvaient manger autant qu'elles voulaient sans prendre un gramme, et tout en restant aussi mince. Par conséquent, Ginny ne s'en privait pas. Elle ressemblait à son frère Ron sur cet aspect là, à la différence près qu'elle mangeait plus proprement que lui. Le regard myosotis de la rousse s'assombrit alors qu'elle pensait à lui. Un fort sentiment d'injustice l'envahit alors, puis elle haussa finalement les épaules avec fatalité. Elle faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle s'en foutait, qu'elle était au dessus de tout ça, mais quand on la connaissait bien, on se rendait compte que tel n'était pas le cas, que les évènements la touchaient bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Ginny était une excellente comédienne et tous se laissaient berner par son excellent jeu d'actrice, à commencer par sa propre famille.

Songeuse, Ginny tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Elle avait ramené ses genoux sur sa poitrine, après s'être déchaussée de ses sandales, révélant ses ongles de pieds vernis de bleu turquoise. Elle décapsula à son tour une bouteille de bière, et grimaça en sentant l'odeur âcre de la boisson. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la bière, mais elle n'avait que ça à boire pour le moment, alors elle n'allait pas faire la difficile. Le regard myosotis de la rousse se perdit à nouveau du côté de Colin, qui avait ouvert sa chemise, laissant entrevoir un torse imberbe et particulièrement bien fichu pour un gamin d'à peine seize ans. Le regard de Ginny se troubla, et elle but une gorgée de sa bière pour se distraire. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses joues était légèrement roses. Elle haussa les épaules et mit cela sur le compte du soleil de plomb.

Mais n'empêche que son regard revenait régulièrement sur le garçon. Colin finit par lever les yeux, se demandant pourquoi la rousse le fixait de la sorte. Il se massa la nuque, nerveusement. Colin leva le coude pour boire sa bière, et plongea sa main dans le paquet de chips. Elle le voyait parler, mais elle était bien incapable de restituer ses propos, elle ne l'écoutait simplement pas. Asteria et Luna se mit à rire, alors que Ginny était toujours aussi rêveuse, toujours absente. Impatiente, Asteria passa une main devant les yeux hébétés de son amie. Ginny, furieuse de s'être laissée surprendre en flagrant délit de matage fusilla son acolyte du regard.

-On a envie de se faire une bataille d'eau, tu en es?

-Une bataille d'eau? Grinça Ginny, légèrement éberluée. Vous êtes sérieux…mais on n'a pas de munitions et…

-Colin vient de faire remarquer que les jets d'eau qui arrosent les pelouses fonctionnent, et qu'au pire on pourra piquer une tête dans la fontaine. Allez Gin', _come on, _on n'a qu'une vie, si on ne s'amuse pas maintenant on ne le fera jamais.

Sans que la rousse n'ait eu le temps de protester, Asteria venait de prendre Ginny par la main alors que Luna et Colin s'était déjà rués vers les jets d'eau en hurlant comme des guerriers vikings. Ginny secoua la tête d'un air blasé, avant de se mettre à courir à la suite de ses amis, laissant leurs affaires en plan. L'esprit de Ginny filait à pleine vitesse, décuplé par l'alcool et par l'adrénaline, elle se jeta dans les jets d'eau et rejoignit Luna et Asteria qui portaient Colin triomphalement, tel un champion après une victoire. Les quatre adolescents en vinrent bientôt à chahuter, roulant dans l'herbe humide et tâchant leurs vêtements clairs, riant à gorge déployée sous le regard ahuri des passants et des parents qui promenaient leurs enfants. Ginny était encore l'une des rares restées debout, de même que Colin, et ils essayaient de se faire tomber mutuellement, à l'aide de croche-pieds ou de prises de judo/karaté/autre sport de combat pour le moins étranges. Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes, comme s'ils étaient en train de danser, ou même, sur le ring en train de disputer un match. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, leurs vêtements collaient à leur corps, ils ne ressemblaient à rien, et pourtant, ils riaient, profitaient de la journée ensoleillée comme il se devait.

Puis, Ginny et Colin se ruèrent vers les jeux pour enfants, sous les regards interloqués d'Asteria et de Luna, qui haussèrent les épaules. Les deux adolescents faisaient la course, bien déterminés à remporter la manche. Colin, qui était malgré tout un garçon plein d'énergie, et qui avait de grandes jambes de surcroît, était en train de grimper à l'échelle miniature qui allait les emmener en haut du toboggan. Ils s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux dans le parcours du combattant qui s'offrait alors à eux, bien trop grands pour la petite taille de l'attraction, mais ils avaient l'avantage d'être aussi fluets l'un que l'autre, alors ils parvinrent à se faufiler dans les multiples obstacles et Colin arriva le premier au toboggan. Ginny, sentant son esprit de compétition augmenter crescendo, tenta le tout pour le tout pour le doubler. Néanmoins, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était aussi brutale dans ses gestes, tant et si bien qu'elle poussa Colin un peu trop violemment, lequel fut éjecté du manège et tomba sur le dos, inerte.

-Colin! S'écria Ginny, qui descendit par le toboggan et se précipita aux côtés de son camarade, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

La rousse s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, et secoua Colin, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. La panique s'insinua dans les veines de la petite Seconde, qui commençait à palper le cou et les poignets du jeune Crivey pour prendre son pouls, mais la panique lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Ginny prit son visage entre ses mains, et inspira profondément, tentant de calmer la fébrilité qui s'était emparée d'elle pour ne plus la lâcher.

-Colin, tu m'entends? S'enquit Ginny d'une voix blanche, en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse du garçon, complètement paniquée de ne plus sentir son cœur battre sous ses doigts.

Weasley Junior -comme on avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler au lycée- n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement, son hystérie étant décuplée par l'alcool et le peu de drogue qu'elle avait encore dans le sang. Elle défit la ceinture de Colin, persuadée que cette dernière le compressait plus que nécessaire. Il manquerait plus qu'il étouffe à cause de cette maudite ceinture. Puis, elle secoua le jeune homme, ignorant les adultes qui se pressaient autour d'eux, inquiets par l'immobilité du garçon qui venait de tomber du toboggan.

Puis, un éclat de rire vint déchirer l'atmosphère devenue pesante, émanant du jeune Crivey lui-même. Apparemment, le blond était le seul à trouver la situation très drôle. Et en voyant le visage paniqué de Ginny, son hilarité redoubla, alors que le teint de la jolie Ginny devenait cramoisi. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte que ça l'avait amusé de la faire flipper. Une colère soude s'insinua dans ses veines, alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, encore hébétée. Puis, sous un nouvel accès de fureur, Ginny donna à Colin deux gifles retentissantes, qui laissèrent sur les joues pâles du garçon la marque rouge de ses cinq doigts.

-Espèce de crétin fini! Hurla Ginny, alors que Colin se relevait pour s'enfuir, craignant les colères légendaires de Ginny-la-furie. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle!

Puis, elle continua à s'égosiller, tout en s'élançant à la suite du blond.

-Reviens ici! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça! JE TE HAIS! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti!

Asteria et Luna se regardèrent en arquant un sourcil, puis elles haussèrent les épaules en voyant Ginny courir à la suite de Colin pour lui mettre une raclée. Elles savaient toutes deux ce que cela signifiait. Et alors, leur visage se fendit d'un immense sourire, en se disant que celui que l'on appelait _le cas _n'était pas si désespéré.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

-Hermione, attends! S'écria le garçon brun, en courant à toutes jambes à la suite de la jeune fille, ignorant les regards moqueurs des autres lycéens qui spéculaient encore sur l'existence ou non d'un couple entre eux.

Théodore dépassa finalement Hermione, puis se posta devant elle, pour l'empêcher d'avancer encore. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, levant vers son amoureux un visage baigné de larmes. Théodore put voir à quel point elle pouvait se sentir blessée par les remarques de son ami. Ami que Théodore avait envie de cogner pour lui remettre les idées en place. D'accord, il avait le droit d'être retourné par la mort de Pansy, surtout s'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il n'avait pour autant pas le droit de s'en prendre à Hermione de la sorte, surtout pour lui cracher des horreurs au visage.

Théodore, lui, n'était pas plus affecté que ça par la mort de Pansy. C'était juste une fille qui avait essayé de lui sauter dessus, un peu étrange, solitaire, un peu folle, avec des penchants hystériques. Elle l'avait embrassé, il l'avait repoussé, maladroitement, certes, mais cela s'arrêtait là, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait traité de looser et ne lui avait plus adressé un mot ensuite. Théodore avait horreur des gens qui jugeaient sans connaître, et malheureusement pour lui, Roundview en était plein. Théodore soupira, puis se pencha sur Hermione pour envelopper tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, au vu et au su de tous. Hermione sourit contre ses lèvres, à travers ses larmes, puis elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle soupira de désir en sentant sa langue s'insinuer doucement dans sa bouche pour venir caresser la sienne. Le fameux baiser à la française, se surprit-elle à penser, souriant encore plus large.

Théodore glissa une main dans son dos fragile, puis souleva sa lourde chevelure brune, sentant une nuée de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre alors que leurs langues se battaient pour dominer l'autre. Il était si bien dans les bras de cette fille, il était complètement accro à elle, dès lors qu'il commençait l'embrasser, il ne pouvait cesser de rechercher le contact de ses lèvres, la rejoindre dans un baiser effréné. Hermione le regardait tendrement, amoureusement, elle le couvait littéralement du regard. Et lorsqu'un moment d'accalmie semblait s'inviter dans la danse, il reprenait ses lèvres de plus belle, refusant de les lâcher. L'un comme l'autre avaient bien conscience que tout Roundview était en train d'assister au roulage de pelle du siècle, que la nouvelle allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient s'en formaliser, bien trop occupés à se livrer à leurs activités pour s'en rendre seulement compte…

Hermione et Théodore se séparèrent dès lors que l'air vint à manquer. La jeune fille s'éloigna de lui, les joues rouges, alors que celles de Théodore s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose. ils ne pouvaient pas espérer mieux comme publicité. Dans l'assistance restée silencieuse, on entendit bientôt un rire, puis un sifflement admiratif. Bientôt, tous les élèves présents applaudirent à tout rompre, et entre les rangs, il commença à se murmurer que la Reine avait trouvé son nouveau Roi. Tout d'abord illustre inconnu, ce dernier s'était issu au sommet de l'échelle sociale, bien qu'il n'eut été qu'un pauvre, un pauvre qui paradait en se ramenant au lycée avec une moto indécemment rutilante.

Les deux adolescents pouffèrent de rire, puis sans prévenir, Théodore prit Hermione par les épaules et commença à l'emmener plus loin, sous les regards ahuris de l'assistance. Bientôt, Hermione mena la marche, savant parfaitement là où elle voulait emmener son prince. Ils grimpèrent quelques escaliers, un autre en métal, puis ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le toit de Roundview, là où ils seraient tranquilles. En principe, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y venir, mais c'était bien connu, toutes les règles étaient faites pour être transgressées. Hermione prit la main de Théodore, et l'amena un peu plus loin. Elle s'assit sur une vieille caisse poussiéreuse, bientôt imitée par Théodore. Instantanément, la brune mêla ses jambes à celles de son amoureux, tout en se blottissant contre son épaule robuste. Théodore sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, paré de son sempiternel zippo. Hermione le lui emprunta pour allumer sa propre cigarette.

-Un jour, confia Hermione en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette, une fille s'est suicidée en se jetant du toit du lycée. Tout le monde l'appelait Mimi Geignarde. Elle n'était pas méchante…c'est juste que…c'est juste qu'elle était victime de harcèlements continus. Elle en a eu marre, alors, elle s'est balancée d'ici.

Elle avait l'air si sombre en évoquant ces vieux souvenirs. Théodore n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait la laisser finir. Il en était certain, elle n'était pas cette petite princesse que tous montraient du doigt, il y avait quelque chose de sombre en elle, et pourtant, elle semblait si lumineuse. Hermione se raidit légèrement contre lui, avant de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

-Je suis la dernière personne à qui elle a parlé. Je me souviens d'être entrée dans les toilettes des filles, et je l'y ai vue pleurer. Au départ, j'avais pris le parti de ne pas m'en mêler, après tout, nous n'étions même pas amies, et ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. Mais elle s'est confiée à moi. Je…il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir impuissant face à la peine des autres. Je n'ai pu que la regarder pleurer et l'écouter se plaindre, sans dire les mots qui consolent, sans chercher à la rassurer. Mimi est partie, j'ai tranquillement fini de me maquiller. J'allais rejoindre Drago, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle…Mimi s'était suicidée.

Une larme silencieuse roula le long de la joue d'Hermione, alors que son petit corps commençait à trembler. Théodore passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de la brune, pour la serrer tout contre lui. Elle se raidit davantage et enfouit son visage dans son torse. Doucement, tendrement, il lui caressa les cheveux.

-je…je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait se foutre en l'air. Gémit Hermione, recroquevillée contre Théodore. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était de mon incompétence face à une personne en peine…Et le fait…que Ron…me reproche de ne pas avoir été là pour Pansy…me fait sentir horriblement coupable. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, Théo, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su écouter Pansy, de ne pas avoir su lui dire les mots qu'il fallait. Peut-être que…que si j'avais su…elle serait toujours là, avec nous.

-Je t'interdis d'avoir de telles pensées. Chuchota Théodore en caressant l'opulente chevelure brune de sa petite-amie. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute de personne. Tu sais, dans un sens, je la comprends pour l'avoir vécu moi aussi. Je…ceux qui passent à l'acte ne pensent pas forcément aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur leur entourage. Ils sont tellement écrasés par le chagrin, par la douleur, par la colère, qu'ils en sont bien incapables de réfléchir…Alors, ils sautent le pas, sans forcément l'avoir prémédité…ça arrive la plupart des cas. Ça…ça t'arrive d'y penser, quelque fois, mais tu ne passes jamais le cap. Mais une fois, une seule petite fois, il y a un plomb qui saute et tout déraille. On n'a plus vraiment d'emprise avec le monde réel. C'est…c'est comme si on était déjà un peu morts, tu vois?

Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en berçant Hermione contre lui. Hermione qui tenait toujours sa cigarette de sa main légèrement tremblante. Il se trouva plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas voir l'éclat particulier qui transparaissait dans son regard sombre, il était tellement familier avec tout ça, que ces histoires le mettaient profondément mal à l'aise et le confrontaient à sa propre existence. Théodore ferma les yeux, tentant de réfréner les souvenirs qui se rappelaient à lui, coulant dans ses veines tel un lent poison. Un lent et foudroyant poison. Théodore était tendu comme un arc, ce que remarqua sa compagne, qui se redressa pour chercher son regard du sien. Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent, et Théodore baissa la tête, légèrement songeuse, sa cigarette à moitié consumée pendant lamentablement de ses lèvres closes. Il en tira nerveusement une bouffée, alors qu'Hermione enlaçait ses épaules de ses bras frêles, se nichant tout contre lui.

-Je sais…je sais ce que c'est. Parce que…parce que je suis passé à l'acte une fois. Reprit-il, sombrement. C'était peu après l'accident de ma mère. J'étais bouffé par la culpabilité et la rancœur. J'étais persuadé que je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. J'étais jeune. J'étais inconscient. J'étais ravagé par l'alcool et par la drogue. J'avais exploré les sentiers de la délinquance. Je m'enfonçais dans une spirale sans fin, sans savoir où j'allais m'arrêter…Et un jour, j'ai pété les plombs. J'étais dans un demi état d'inconscience lorsque j'ai démonté le rasoir de mon père pour en extraire les lames. Je ne réfléchissais pas davantage lorsque je me suis taillé les veines. Et au fond, ça m'a apporté quoi, puisque je me suis loupé. Je portes ces cicatrices comme pour me rappeler de mon geste irréfléchi. Je t'avais dit que j'avais tenté de les camouflé par des tatouages, mais Blaise m'a foutu un coup de pied au cul et m'a contraint à assumer mes actes. Parce que c'était ça mon problème, je n'assumais jamais.

Hermione le fixait intensément, ayant cessé de pleurer. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de prendre le visage du garçon en coupe, pour venir caresser ses joues blêmes. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, le regard rivé sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle pressa doucement son front contre le siens, tout en caressant ses pommettes du bout des doigts. Puis, ses lèvres vinrent posséder celles de Théodore, tendrement, doucement. Elle soupira doucement, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Théodore se cacha derrière ses boucles brunes, se repaissant de son odeur exquise, douce et féminine. Il adorait littéralement cette fille, il en était fou. Ce qu'il ressentait était trop fort, trop intense, trop flippant. Il n'avait qu'une crainte, celle de ne pas pouvoir assumer une fois encore, celle de s'enfuir et de l'abandonner parce qu'il n'avait pas été préparé à ça. Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant enlacés, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Théodore ne s'était jamais confié de la sorte, pas même à Blaise. Les circonstances de sa tentative de suicide ratée étaient restées très floues, il n'en parlait jamais, même des années après, c'était toujours douloureux. Mais à présent, il ressentait le besoin d'en parler, de se livrer, de se confier. Il ne voulait plus avoir de secrets pour Hermione, qui l'aimait tendrement.

-Pendant des années, poursuivit-il avec amertume, j'ai eu l'accident de ma mère sur la conscience. J'étais persuadé que c'était de ma faute si elle n'avait plus ses jambes en bon état de fonctionnement. Je…Je t'ai dit que j'avais emprunté les chemins de la délinquance, pas vrai? Il m' arrivait de dealer un peu pour me faire du blé, mes parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Ce n'était même pas pour ça que je me suis fait pincer, c'est peu dire. Mes parents sont venus me chercher au poste, et mon père, tu t'en doutes, était furieux après moi. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison en voiture. Mon père continuait à gueuler. Je somnolais à l'arrière de la voiture. C'est là qu'un poids-lourd nous est rentré dedans.

- Non! Souffla Hermione, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du jeune homme, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre là, maintenant, tout de suite;

-Mon père en est presque sorti indemne. Mais ma mère et moi n'avons pas eu cette chance. Nous avons été grièvement blessés. C'Est-ce soir là que j'ai failli mourir. J'ai été amené aux urgences dans un état critique, mon pronostic vital était engagé. J'ai reçu une transfusion sanguine d'urgence. Sans ça, je serais crevé dans un service d'hôpital bondé. Ma mère n'a plus jamais marché par la suite.

-Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement soucieuse.

-Moi? L'accident m'a traumatisé, tu t'en doutes. J'ai…j'ai connu quelques mois de dépression. Tout est allé très vite, tu sais? Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis tombé si bas que j'ai voulu en finir. J'avais des sales notes à l'école, des parents qui me détestaient, j'étais persuadé de n'avoir aucun avenir. J'ai perdu pied, et je me suis tué. Mon heure ne devait pas encore être arrivée puisque je suis encore là. Blaise…Blaise m'a foutu un coup de pied au cul. Il m'a engueulé comme jamais. Je lui ai fait une promesse: celle de m'en sortir, de recommencer à vivre. Alors, je me suis repris en main. J'ai redoublé ma terminale. Je me suis remis à travailler, pour enfin avoir des bonnes notes. Et ma plus grande fierté à ce jour est d'avoir ramené à la maison un bulletin presque irréprochable. Et la suite…tu la connais.

-Si tu as redoublé ta terminale…ça veut dire que tu es plus vieux que nous? S'enquit Hermione, d'une toute petite voix, tout en rougissant parce qu'elle se sentait idiote de poser une question aussi bête.

-Ouais. Soupira Théodore, en achevant sa cigarette, qu'il écrasa au sol d'un coup de talon. Je vais tout doucement sur mes dix-neuf ans.

Hermione sourit doucement, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Il soupira à nouveau, tout en caressant ses cheveux châtain. Il piqua un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Hermione leva doucement la tête. Théodore sourit, avant de caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec tendresse et passion. Les mains d'Hermione trouvèrent instantanément le chemin de sa nuque, alors qu'il posait les siennes sur ses hanches, plongeant dans ce baiser avec délice. Du bout de la langue, il traça le contour de sa bouche, la faisant légèrement soupirer. En réponse à son tendre appel, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à la langue du jeune homme de rejoindre sa jumelle dans un ballet enfiévré. Hermione se sentait défaillir sous de tels baisers, cela ne devrait pas être permis d'embrasser aussi bien. En l'espace d'un instant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait toujours été réservée vis-à-vis de tels baisers, rien que l'idée d'y mettre la langue lui procurait un vague sentiment de dégoût, mais là, c'était différent, tout était différent. Ce contact étrange et humide ne lui déplaisait plus du tout, au contraire, elle pouvait dire sans honte qu'elle aimait ça.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, il posa doucement son front contre celui de la jeune femme, leur permettant tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Tout était nouveau, tout était intense, ils avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir à travers l'autre. Sur un coup de tête, Hermione s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, et suçota lascivement la lèvre inférieure du garçon, qui frémit à ce contact. Il grogna contre sa bouche, grisé par ce traitement. Juste pour la frustrer, il rompit leur baiser et lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Elle afficha alors une expression offusquée.

-Le fameux baiser à la française, mh? Demanda-t-elle, mi amusée, mi outrée.

-Ouais. Répondit-il avec nonchalance, tout en s'allumant une deuxième cigarette.

-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais…tu embrasses vraiment très bien. Susurra-t-elle, près de son oreille, avant de déposer un tendre et délicat baiser dans son cou.

Son sourire se fit plus large, diablement moqueur, mais aussi, diablement attirant. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant d'essayer de prendre la cigarette à son amoureux, qui la lui refusa. Le regard écarquillé, Hermione se rappela de la première fois où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, exactement comme maintenant, alors que le garçon lui insufflait doucement la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler. Hermione, cette fois, ne s'étouffa pas. Elle expira la fumée quelques instants plus tard, avant d'esquisser une moue boudeuse. Le français s'esclaffa, avant de la prendre par les épaules et de la serrer contre lui.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours cet après-midi. Ronchonna Hermione, dans le cou de son petit-ami.

-Alors n'y allons pas. Répondit simplement Théodore en lui embrassant doucement la nuque.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient aux abonnés absents, non plus. Théodore et Hermione étaient les seuls qui séchaient rarement les cours. Les professeurs, pour la seule et unique fois que cela arriverait, ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur. Le brun aux yeux sombres joua encore un moment avec les boucles de sa compagne, puis décida de se lever, ils n'allaient pas passer leur après-midi sur le toit de Roundview non plus.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DAPHNEE<strong>]

Daphnée Greengrass était devant le miroir de sa chambre, en train d'enlever le vieux t-shirt à l'effigie des Sex Pistols qui lui servait de chemise de nuit. Daphnée se baissa pour s'emparer d'un soutien-gorge noir dans le tiroir de sa commode. Elle l'enfila bientôt, puis, elle mit un débardeur blanc, qui mettait ses formes en valeur, une paire de bas résille, ses fidèles Doc Marteens et une jupe à imprimé écossais indécemment courte. Elle piqua sur le tissu blanc un badge sur lequel était écrit _punk is not dead _et mit son bracelet à clous. Après s'être parée d'une multitude de bijoux, Daphnée se farda les paupières avec un gris sombre, et elle se mit une abondante couche de mascara noir et d'eye-liner. Elle rassembla ses mèches blondes en un chignon déstructuré d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Daphnée, à dix-huit ans tout juste, était déjà tatouée et piercée, témoignant d'une personnalité chaotique et tumultueuse qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec les conventions. Daphnée était anticonformiste et elle ne s'en cachait pas.

Elle mit bientôt son sac de cours sur ses épaules, et ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, qui distillaient un son rock puissant. Techniquement, aujourd'hui, la petite blonde n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est que de rendre visite à son cher Caleb Warrington, plus connu sous le nom de C. Warrington, tatoueur qui débutait dans le milieu. Warrington était le bad-boy par excellence, sombre, rebelle et réfractaire à l'autorité, il lui avait plu dès le premier regard. Warrington n'était pas un tendre au lit, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas outre-mesure, elle aimait son côté sauvage et impétueux. Qui plus est, elle était toujours attirée par les mecs plus vieux, elle était plutôt réticente à se laisser baiser par un _puceau _de son âge.

Elle poussa bientôt la porte de la boutique, un sourire aguicheur accroché aux lèvres. Daphnée s'avança vers le comptoir avec assurance, ne se préoccupant guère de ses lacets défaits. Sa mère râlait toujours en répétant sans cesse qu'elle allait un jour se prendre les pieds dans les lacets puis tomber, mais Daphnée n'écoutait guère, elle n'écoutait jamais rien. Daphnée n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et c'était précisément ce qui l'avait expulsée hors de Roundview, avec interdiction d'y revenir. Depuis, Daphnée était déscolarisée. Oh, il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle s'ennuyait, bien au contraire. Daphnée menait la vie qu'elle voulait avoir, et les autres n'avaient rien à lui dire. Surtout pas sa mère. Elle avait bien son idiote de sœur pour jouer les rats de bibliothèque. Pour l'heure, Daphnée occupait ses journées à jouer de la musique, au sein d'un groupe qu'elle avait créé il y a un an et demi de cela, qui s'appelait les _Black Crows. _Le petit groupe était composé d'amis à elle. Zacharias Smith et Justin Finch-Fletchey était à la guitare, Millicent Bulstrode à la batterie et elle-même était la chanteuse du groupe. Ils jouaient un son punk plutôt violent et très _underground, _l'exact reflet de leurs personnalités tranchées.

Oui mais voilà, tout n'allait pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes, puisque Justin était parti du groupe récemment. Et Daphnée recherchait activement un nouveau guitariste pour assurer le concert qu'ils devaient donner le mois suivant dans le cadre d'un festival de rock destiné à faire découvrir des jeunes talents. L'origine du litige? Daphnée n'en savait trop rien. Il est vrai qu'elle avait couché avec Zacharias et Justin, mais elle ne se serait jamais douté que Justin puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle, d'une quelconque façon. Oui, c'était bien une déception sentimentale qui avait été à l'origine de son départ du groupe. Mais Justin n'était clairement pas indispensable. Même s'il était là depuis les débuts du groupe, Daphnée recherchait activement un remplaçant, sans succès. Il fallait dire que sur ce point, la leader des _Black Crows _était très exigeante, pour ne pas dire intransigeante. Il fallait que le nouveau venu transpire l'âme du groupe, qu'il soit un poil rebelle, qu'il ait _ça _dans le sang. Et parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait pu convoquer et entendre, aucun n'avait eu _ça _dans le sang, ce _ça _qui faisait toute la différence.

Daphnée fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Caleb, qui surgit de derrière son comptoir. Elle pinça les lèvres en un sourire mauvais, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Daphnée n'aimait pas qu'on la fasse attendre, et Caleb l'avait faite poireauter pendant dix bonnes minutes, le temps qu'il finisse de traiter avec le client précédent, auquel il avait fixé un rendez-vous le jeudi suivant, en vue de réaliser un tatouage. Daphnée avait allongé le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle n'avait rien vu, ce qui l'avait légèrement frustrée. Elle s'était alors contentée d'hausser un sourcil en voyant Caleb s'approcher pour embrasser ses lèvres d'un geste qui n'avait rien de tendre. Daphnée grimaça alors que le tatoueur mordait sa lèvre presque sauvagement, sans aucune délicatesse.

-Daph', s'écria finalement Warrington, d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Je n'attendais plus ta visite, comment tu vas depuis le temps?

Daphnée grimaça de plus belle. La phrase sonnait trop faux, surtout après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques instants plus tôt. Daphnée s'en moquait bien d'être lycéenne et de sortir plus ou moins avec un mec qui avait presque 25 ans, qui n'avait rien foutu de sa vie et qui mouillait dans la drogue et l'alcool régulièrement. Mais Daphnée passait outre ce détail parce que Caleb était talentueux. Foutrement talentueux. Et elle savait qu'il avait raison de se consacrer à sa passion, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, faute d'avoir les diplômes nécessaires. Si Daphnée estimait traîner un lourd passé derrière elle, pour Caleb, c'était pire. Il avait arrêté l'école bien trop tôt, simplement parce que ça le gonflait. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se traîner depuis, il était un itinérant, c'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que cela.

-J'ai enfin pris ma décision. Annonça Daphnée, de but en blanc. J'ai assez de blé pour que tu me fasses le piercing dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Ma mère va encore râler, mais je m'en fous. C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux.

Mme Greengrass, bien trop coincée pour son propre bien, issue de la vieille bourgeoisie anglaise, frémissait d'horreur à chaque fois que sa fille aînée se ramenait avec un nouveau tatouage ou un nouveau piercing, trouvant cela vulgaire au possible. Mais Daphnée s'en fichait de choquer cette vieille bigote, elle était libre et elle imposait sa loi à la maison, c'est aussi simple que ça. Qui plus est, sa mère avait renoncé à lui fixer des limites depuis bien longtemps. Tant et si bien que Daphnée partait régulièrement en vrille, plongeant allègrement dans l'univers sex, drugs & rock'n'roll avec tout ce que cela impliquait. TOUT. Même Kurt Cobain se mettant une balle dans la tête alors qu'il était si jeune, incapable de supporter l'ascension rapide de son groupe.

Sur ce, Daphnée sortit de son sac quelques billets, qu'elle tendit à Caleb pour le payer. Caleb déclina l'argent d'un geste de la main, ce qui fit la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle arqua ensuite un sourcil, et l'invita à s'expliquer.

-Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de l'argent, Daph'. soupira Caleb en fixant la jeune Greengrass droit dans les yeux. Tu es une amie, et à ce titre, tu bénéficies d'avantages que les autres n'ont pas.

-attends. Protesta Daphnée, en écarquillant les yeux. C'est ton gagne-pain, merde! Je ne vais pas me faire piercer ou tatouer chez toi pour que tu te retrouves sur la paille en fin de mois parce que tu fais des prix d'ami à tout le monde. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Caleb.

-Alors selon toi, comment ça marche? Répondit Warrington, très calmement, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je…je ne partirai pas d'ici en n'ayant pas payé, quitte à te payer en nature. Répondit Daphnée, butée. J'ai des principes, et partir sans payer n'y figure malheureusement pas.

Daphnée avait beau être une rebelle, elle n'était pas une voleuse pour autant. Il s'agissait là d'un des nombreux paradoxes dont la jeune fille était pétrie. Elle s'en cognait de galérer dans la vie pour amasser un peu de blé, tant qu'elle gagnait sa vie honnêtement, ça lui allait. Au moins, tant qu'elle cravacherait, ça la tiendrait occupée.

-Va pour le paiement en nature. Capitula Caleb alors que Daphnée reprenait son argent, non sans grimacer au passage.

-On fait ça où? Questionna Daphnée, crument. Chez moi, chez toi, ou dans l'arrière-boutique? Et quand? Maintenant, ou plus tard.

-L'arrière boutique c'est très bien. Répondit évasivement Warrington, non sans la déshabiller du regard. Et maintenant, si tu veux.

Si tu veux. Nota Daphnée, en haussant les épaules avec fatalité. _Si tu veux. _Comme si elle avait le choix, en même temps, c'était après tout son idée le paiement en nature. Elle avait proposé, il disposait, c'était aussi simple que cela. En l'espace d'un instant, Daphnée se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de revenir à la charge pour le paiement en argent. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour, mais à dire vrai, elle ne se voyait pas vraiment en train de _le _faire maintenant. Daphnée, légèrement songeuse, se frotta légèrement la nuque, avant d'enlever son débardeur, sans aucune pudeur. Elle s'approcha de Caleb, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. Caleb la repoussa gentiment, puis il alla fermer la boutique. Il tourna l'écriteau sur lequel était marqué _open _pour le remplacer par la face où était inscrit _closed _puis il abaissa les rideaux légèrement, comme pour enfoncer le clou. Puis, il se rapprocha à nouveau de Daphnée, et la poussa dans l'arrière boutique tout en refermant la porte derrière eux.

X

Une fois que cela fut fait, Daphnée remit son débardeur blanc, légèrement endolorie. Une fois de plus, Warrington n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais elle était bien d'accord pour dire que jouir entre ses bras valait largement le coup. Parmi tous les types avec qui elle avait couché, Caleb était bien le seul qui l'avait menée jusqu'à l'orgasme. Le reste n'était en soi pas terrible, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une baise sans plaisir, juste pour dire de s'envoyer en l'air. Daphnée, en définitive, n'y avait jamais réellement trouvé son compte, elle se sentait souvent mal après de telles parties de jambes en l'air, comme si elle avait perdu toute fierté, toute dignité, pour ne plus être qu'un instrument de plaisir…tout comme elle avait l'impression que tel était le cas avec Caleb, qui n'avait jamais eu une marque d'affection à son égard. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, c'était surtout pour baiser, et rien d'autre.

Pendant qu'elle se laissait aller à ses pensées, tordant le bas de son débardeur, Caleb s'affairait à préparer tous les instruments qui allaient être nécessaires à la réalisation de son piercing. Tous les instruments en question étaient bien entendu parfaitement stérilisés, pour respecter les normes d'hygiène et de sécurité, normes qui étaient particulièrement strictes envers les tatoueurs, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que ces lésions provoquées à titre décoratif ne s'infectent. D'un geste de la main, Caleb invita Daphnée à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, puis il en ajusta la hauteur, pour qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Daphnée croisa ses longues jambes toutes fines, puis, elle attendit patiemment que Caleb ne vienne la torturer. Torturer, c'était vite dit, Daphnée n'en était pas à son premier piercing et elle savait comment cela se passait. Caleb lui tendit un gobelet contenant un liquide bleu -un bain de bouche- qu'elle utilisa avant de le recracher dans un autre gobelet, plus grand. Entre temps, Caleb avait enfilé des gants chirurgicaux en latex et ramena tout son matériel sur une petite table qu'il disposa à côté de Daphnée.

-Tire la langue. Ordonna-t-il finalement, avec lassitude.

Daphnée ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer ouvertement, Caleb n'ayant pas remis son t-shirt. Elle put voir ainsi le tatouage _live fast, die Young _qu'il arborait sur l'avant bras, telle une devise qu'il s'était toujours efforcé d'appliquer, quelles que soient les circonstances. Daphnée s'exécuta, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, puis Warrington se saisit de sa langue pour y appliquer une compresse désinfectante. Daphnée ne réagit pas davantage lorsqu'il approcha une aiguille d'une taille impressionnante de sa langue, non sans l'avoir saisie à l'aide d'une pince auparavant. Daphnée sentit la douleur l'envahir lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair, mais elle ne moufta pas, même si elle avait les yeux larmoyants. Caleb glissa le bijou dans le trou ainsi créé, et tapota la joue de Daphnée pour lui faire signifier que c'était terminé.

-Et voilà ma jolie. Dit-il, sans joie, alors qu'il lui tendait un miroir pour qu'elle ait tout le loisir de s'admirer.

Daphnée le remercia du regard, puis elle tira la langue pour regarder le résultat. Enfin satisfaite, elle tendit le miroir à Caleb, qui le posa sur son comptoir pour les clients suivants. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami, qui répondit à son baiser avec la fougue habituelle. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle n'était même pas amoureuse de Caleb, elle l'aimait juste bien. Elle ne croyait pas à l'amour et c'était très bien comme ça. Lorsque leurs lèvres brûlantes et avides se furent séparées, Daphnée approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune tatoueur, pour murmurer sensuellement:

-J'ai encore envie de faire un tour dans l'arrière boutique. Tu crois que ça peut se faire?

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

_C'était aujourd'hui. _C'était cette phrase que Ron se répétait sans cesse, telle une cruelle litanie. C'était aujourd'hui que devait être enterrée Pansy, et cette date le hantait. _Aujourd'hui. _ne cessait de psalmodier son esprit torturé et embrumé par la quantité d'alcool ingérée. Et effectivement, Ron n'avait pas eu mieux à faire que de noyer ses chagrins dans l'alcool, adoptant la même attitude que Pansy à cet égard. _Pansy. _Son cœur se tordit douloureusement lorsqu'il pensa à son aimée, qui était si loin désormais. Une larme roula sur la joue pâle du rouquin, pour mourir dans son cou, alors qu'il portait la flaque de whisky à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue lampée. Ron s'était exilé dans la grange, assis sur un tas de paille, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le reste de sa famille. _Surtout pas ce jour là. _Le dernier des fils Weasley sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'extirpa avant de consulter l'écran. Il jura lorsqu'il vit que c'était Hermione, et sans l'ombre d'un remords, il rejeta l'appel, étant toujours en colère après elle.

Ron, en ce moment précis, _détestait _son amie. Il la détestait parce qu'elle avait laissé tomber Pansy, pour vivre son conte de fées. Elle avait rejeté tout ce qui était susceptible de le ternir, et une telle attitude avait profondément dégoûté le garçon roux. Compte tenu de ce qu'il avait pu en voir l'autre jour, Hermione semblait s'être plutôt bien remise de sa rupture avec Malefoy, elle s'affichait même avec son nouveau copain, peu regardante du reste. Elle étalait son bonheur à la face du monde et ça le révulsait. Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, merde, pourquoi continuait-elle à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? _peut-être qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore. _Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle n'avait sans doute pas pris conscience de l'horreur de la situation, et quand cela allait être le cas, ça allait faire mal, vraiment mal. Somme toute, Ron ignorait la culpabilité qui pouvait tirailler son amie à cet instant précis. De même qu'il ignorait qu'elle avait déjà été confrontée à une telle impuissance, celle de ne pas pouvoir aider un proche dans la détresse. Ron en voulait à Hermione, sincèrement. Mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que la réalité ne la frappe de plein fouet. Il souhaitait presque que ça arrive, il attendait même ce moment avec impatience, monstre qu'il était.

Mais à présent qu'il était rongé par la douleur et le chagrin, Ron ne pouvait plus encadrer le bonheur. C'était fou, c'était illogique, c'était égoïste, mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir le fait que les autres puissent être heureux alors que _lui _était malheureux comme les pierres. Ron soupira lourdement, et envoya valser la bouteille de whisky contre le mur de pierre. Elle vola en éclats en heurtant la paroi rugueuse, et Ron ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant après s'être autant laissé aller à un tel sursaut de colère. Ron avait plutôt envie d'éclater en sanglots et de se rouler en boule dans la paille, jusqu'à en oublier sa propre existence. Mais Ron n'était pas courageux, il n'était pas prêt à serrer les fesses et à avancer, son avenir lui paraissait si sombre, si angoissant. Et il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait avoir dix-sept-ans, à tout jamais, et de préférence, être resté figé à l'époque où Pansy était encore en vie. _Pansy. _Une nouvelle vague de colère transperça le rouquin, qui serra les poings. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé si elle l'aimait, putain, pourquoi? Pourquoi le faire espérer quant à la possibilité d'un couple si c'était pour se foutre en l'air quelques semaines plus tard, sans qu'ils aient eu pour autant le courage de s'expliquer, pour mettre les choses au clair?

Parce qu'il avait été con. Il lui avait fait la gueule parce qu'elle avait couché avec Malefoy. Putain de blond. Tout ça était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été à, Hermione serait pleinement heureuse, Pansy et lui auraient pu former un couple heureux et uni, il ne se serait jamais embrouillé avec sa sœur, et jamais, au grand jamais, Pansy ne se serait foutu en l'air. S'il avait pu, Ron aurait tué Drago de ses propres mains, mais Ron en était tout simplement incapable, ce n'était pas un meurtrier. Ron coinça une Lucky Strike entre ses lèvres, avant de l'allumer, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Non mais regardez-le. Où était passé l'ami amusant qui déconnait tout le temps, le boulet de service? Il n'était plus là. Disparu. Méconnaissable. À l'état de loque. Écrasé par le chagrin. Et surtout, il n'avait plus le goût de vivre.

-Ron? Appela une voix, faisant sortir le garçon roux de sa torpeur.

Le principal intéressé leva la tête. Devant lui se trouvaient Harry et Parvati, déjà parés pour l'enterrement qui devait se dérouler à onze heures, dans le petit cimetière du quartier de Pansy. Il était dix heures et demie et Ron n'était toujours pas prêt. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller, il n'était pas préparé à _ça. _Ce _ça _qui déchire, ce ça qui fait mal, ce ça qui avait bousillé son cœur en mille morceaux, ce ça qui l'avait confronté à ses propres turpitudes. Ron aurait pu faire quelque chose de sa journée. S'activer. Essayer d'oublier. Mais il n'avait fait rien de tout ça. Il avait préféré s'isoler dans la grange avec une bouteille de whisky, comme le minable qu'il était. Et _le minable _baissa la tête, honteux de se montrer à ses amis aussi misérable, aussi démuni. Harry qui revenait le ramasser à la petite cuillère alors qu'il avait craché à Hermione des choses tellement injustes, tellement insensées. Des choses qu'il regrettait amèrement. Non, Hermione ne méritait pas ça. _Jamais. _Ron l'aimait trop pour ne pas revenir vers elle. Ron leva son regard larmoyant vers Harry, avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque.

-Nott…S'il fait du mal à Hermione, je te jure que je le massacre.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis pressa amicalement l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ron laissa échapper une nouvelle larme, puis tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Ron savait très bien quel avait été l'élément déclencheur à tout ça. L'origine de sa chute. Ce qui faisait qu'il s'était brusquement enfoncé. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir Hermione et Théodore ensemble. Ensemble, et amoureux. Ron les avait trouvé tellement dégoulinants, tellement écœurants d'amour et de tendresse. Cela crevait les yeux qu'ils s'adoraient, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas remettre en cause. Et Ron n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part accepter. S'aligner. Harry avait manifesté sa volonté de laisser au jeune Nott le bénéfice du doute, mais Ron ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Parce que ça l'effrayait de voir Hermione si amoureuse, si attaché à lui. Jamais elle n'avait regardé Malefoy comme cela. Jamais. Et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point elle l'aimait…jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago n'égalait pas un dixième de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Théodore.

Ces jours-ci, Ron avait vu Hermione et Théodore, toujours ensemble, comme les deux doigts de la main. Il la ramenait souvent chez elle lorsqu'il se déplaçait à moto. Et même à pied, la marche ne le dérangeant apparemment pas. Et à chaque fois, c'était le même topo. Ils avaient du mal à se dire au revoir, même s'ils devaient se retrouver le lendemain, à la première heure. Non, vraiment, Ron n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi amourachée et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait peur pour elle, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Elle était tellement fragile, bien plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Hermione était comme lui dans un sens. Elle encaissait, puis un jour, un plomb sautait. Elle piquait une crise de colère, et tout redevenait comme avant. Ainsi de suite. Qui plus est, Ron devait admettre que Nott avait raison sur certaines choses. C'était effectivement Hermione qui faisait office de tampon entre eux tous. C'était juste que depuis l'arrivée de Théodore, elle avait pris congé de tout ça, elle s'était simplement éloignée. Elle n'avait abandonné personne, elle s'était juste un peu plus occupée d'elle. Et Ron se sentait d'autant plus mal de lui avoir craché à la figure toutes ces horreurs.

-Tu devrais y aller, vieux. Répondit simplement Harry, le regard sombre, alors que Ron s'était renfrogné.

-où? Demanda Ron, abruptement.

-à l'enterrement de Pansy. Tu regretteras si tu n'y vas pas. Et je n'aime pas te voir te détruire. Il faut aller de l'avant, Ron, et je suis sûr qu'enterrer Pansy t'aidera. Nous sommes tous là pour toi. C'est pour ça qu'avec Parvati, nous sommes venus te chercher. Ils sont tous là bas. Drago, Lavande, Hermione, Théodore. Nous sommes tous là. Il ne manque plus que toi. Tu dois le faire, Ron, même si c'est dur.

Heureusement qu'Harry était là. Parce que c'était toujours Harry qui lui mettait un coup de pied dans le cul lorsqu'il venait à dériver. Au grand soulagement du Survivant, Ron finit par obtempérer. Il écrasa sa cigarette au sol sitôt qu'il l'eut finie, avant de glisser le mégot dans sa poche. Il se leva, légèrement titubant, et dut s'appuyer sur Harry pour ne pas tomber. Ron examina rapidement ce qu'il était en train de porter, et estima que c'était potable pour un enterrement. Il se contenta simplement de refermer sa chemise, mit son manteau et suivit Harry et Parvati, tous deux vêtus de noir, jusqu'au petit cimetière qui jouxtait le quartier de Pansy.

Ron inspira un grand coup lorsqu'il entra dans le cimetière, là où devait avoir lieu l'enterrement. Ron frémit. Dieu merci, il avait horreur des cimetières. Surtout depuis que ses amis s'étaient mis en tête d'y faire une virée pour célébrer Halloween, drogues et alcool étant bien entendu présents aux festivités. Ils avaient tellement flippé ce jour là qu'ils avaient juré qu'on ne les y reprendrait plus. Désormais, ils n'y avaient plus remis les pieds, plus jamais. Et chacun d'entre eux avaient espéré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Ils étaient tous en arc-de-cercle, se tenant par les épaules, le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Mais ils se tenaient tous, c'était le principal. Ils s'étaient réunis autour de leur amie, pour la dernière fois. Ils avaient réussi à mettre de côté leurs différends pour cette journée. Dans l'ordre, on pouvait voir apparaître Drago, Lavande, Parvati, Harry, Ron, Hermione, et enfin Théodore, qui était accroché à la taille de sa petite-amie. Lorsque le prêtre prononça les derniers sacrements, Hermione enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Théodore, qui lui caressa doucement la tête, avec gravité. Lavande pleurait, et Drago n'en menait pas large. Ron était littéralement effondré, heureusement qu'Harry et Hermione étaient là pour le soutenir, au sens littéral du terme. Parvati avait le visage fermé, et elle murmurait une prière issue de la pure tradition bouddhiste. La musique des violons les prenaient tous aux tripes.

Lorsque Ron tourna la tête, il vit la mère de Pansy, Savannah, accompagnée par un homme qui n'était même pas le beau-père de la défunte. Ron serra les dents, et continua à les regarder les uns après les autres. Beaucoup d'élèves du lycée Roundview étaient présents aux funérailles, et Ron cherchait parmi eux qui était le sombre crétin qui avait créé sur Facebook un évènement intitulé _Enterrement de Pansy Parkinson. _La plupart des personnes présentes n'avaient rien à voir avec elle, ils étaient juste là pour satisfaire leur curiosité morbide. Il se parlait même d'organiser une journée commémorative à l'honneur de Pansy, et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que la journée n'avait même pas été à l'initiative de sa bande d'amis, mais bel et bien à l'initiative d'illustres inconnus, qui ne connaissaient Pansy ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Et tant d'hypocrisie avait le don d'écœurer le jeune Weasley, qui se sentait submergé par une rage sans nom. Le regard de Ron croisa à nouveau celui de Savannah. _Oui madame, _avait-il pensé avec amertume, _c'est moi qui pleure votre fille, c'est moi qui l'aimait._ Le visage de Ron se tordit en une nouvelle expression de douleur, alors qu'il se sentait légèrement vaciller. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, qui était juste à sa droite. Théodore avait passé un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, et tous deux regardaient le cercueil descendre en terre. Hermione était livide, et elle avait les yeux rouges, les larmes récentes qu'elle avait versées avaient laissé des traces sombres de maquillage sur ses joues.

Ron s'avança, légèrement titubant. Le visage fermé, il s'avançait vers la fosse, sous le regard des personnes présentes. Harry fut réticent à lâcher son ami, mais il le lâcha, parce que Ron devait le faire. Ron prit une poignée de terre dans sa poigne, qu'il laissa tomber sur le cercueil, comme le voulait la tradition. Puis, il jeta dans la fosse une rose rouge, symbole de toute l'affection, de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la défunte. Enfin, il s'agenouilla au bord de la fosse et pria, bientôt imité par toutes les personnes présentes. On entendait une centaine de voix entremêlées qui récitaient la même prière. Une nuée de moineaux s'envola depuis un arbre. Bientôt, la cérémonie prit fin. Les fossoyeurs avaient recommencé à reboucher le trou. La pierre tombale fut enfin posée, et en guise d'épitaphe, on pouvait lire: _Ci gît Pansy Parkinson. Fille et amie bien-aimée. _

X

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe était installé autour d'une table, dans un pub. Morose, Ron avait appuyé sa main contre sa joue. Il n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du cimetière. Il n'avait simplement rien à leur dire, même s'ils étaient tous venus le soutenir dans cette épreuve, sans exception. Drago, pour une fois, n'avait rien dit. Il restait un peu à l'écart, dans l'angle de la banquette. Lavande était coincée entre lui et Parvati. Hermione était assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Et Harry était au milieu de tout ce petit monde. Il pressa affectueusement l'épaule de son ami, et Ron se renfrogna davantage. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, et renifla légèrement. Ses prunelles ambrées étaient remplies de larmes, et elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, protégée par les bras robustes de son copain, qui avait posé son menton sur son épaule.

Lavande également était restée silencieuse. Ron devinait sans peine la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et pour cause, la dernière fois que Pansy et elle se sont parlées, c'était pour s'engueuler. Lavande n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire à son amie qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Et ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Drago était étranger à tout ça, et il ruminait en silence, son regard s'arrêtant sur Lavande par intermittence. Lavande lui tournait le dos et ne le regardait même pas, prisonnière de sa bulle de chagrin. Parvati n'avait pas pleuré, pas une seule fois. Tout comme Harry, d'ailleurs. L'indienne et le Survivant avaient le visage empli d'une certaine gravité, cette fichue gravité qui leur était propre. Ron savait que l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas du genre à étaler leurs sentiments. Au contraire, ils étaient de ceux qui ne disaient jamais rien. Le rouquin se doutait qu'ils avaient dû en parler lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, décidant ainsi de la boucler devant les autres.

-Vous faites quoi ce soir? Demanda finalement Harry, en décroisant les bras qu'il avait gardés sur son torse.

-J'avais prévu de rester avec Théodore à la maison. Expliqua Hermione d'une toute petite voix, en évitant le regard de Ron. Il y a une fête dans les docks, ce soir, on pourrait peut-être y aller? On a besoin de se changer les idées.

Les uns et les autres se regardèrent, perplexes. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione proposait de se rendre à une soirée, elle qui n'aimait pas ça. Oui mais voilà, depuis que Théodore était rentré dans sa vie, et dans son cœur, elle sortait bien plus souvent qu'avant. Elle avait réussi à le traîner au musée ou à un opéra là où elle n'avait jamais réussi à traîner les autres, à son grand dam d'ailleurs parce qu'elle avait dû vivre ses passions toute seule. Depuis, elle se montrait davantage aux soirées, et elle venait même en boîte avec les autres pour se déhancher avec ses copines. Elle sociabilisait, comme dirait l'autre. Et Ron était plutôt content de la voir sortir de sa coquille. Seulement…

-J'ai pas envie. Grommela Ron, si peu coopératif, retroussant ses lèvres comme un enfant boudeur. Allez-y sans moi.

Non, Ron n'avait pas envie d'aller à cette fichue soirée, il avait envie de vivre en ermite sous sa couette et de ne plus en bouger, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. En ce moment, il n'avait le cœur à rien, et surtout pas à s'amuser, pas alors que Pansy avait été portée en terre quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant, le dernier des fils Weasley savait que Pansy n'aurait pas aimé qu'il reste à se morfondre, elle aurait tout simplement aimé qu'il continue à vivre. Mais sans elle, c'était impossible. _Impossible. _

-Non. Coupa Harry, catégorique. Il est hors de question que tu passes ta soirée à te morfondre, tu viens avec nous ou on t'y traîne par la peau des fesses! Ou alors, on se ramène tous chez toi.

-Chiche! S'entendit-dire Hermione, en se redressant légèrement, arrachant un sourire à Théodore.

-Ouais, nan, j'suis pas sûr que Maman serait d'accord. Grommela Ron, toujours aussi maussade. Mais d'accord, je viens avec vous. À condition qu'on s'éclate la gueule et qu'on se prenne la cuite du siècle, vous en êtes?

Le petit groupe acquiesça tous en chœur, apparemment ravis de la soirée de débauche qui s'annonçait à eux. Lavande et Drago se jetèrent un regard plein de fatalité, pas encore tout à fait remis de leur dernière cuite. Théodore souligna avec humour que la soirée à deux qu'il avait prévue avec Hermione serait remise à plus tard. Hermione ajouta que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée à une soirée, donc elle acceptait avec joie. Et, tout en continuant à pérorer, le petit groupe approuva cette soirée, qui allait être la première véritablement passée tous ensemble depuis la mort de Pansy.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

Hermione éclatait de rire lorsque Théodore la poussa à l'intérieur de sa maison, refermant la porte derrière eux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle voyait le monde différemment, et pour une fois, il ne se déclinait pas en différentes nuances de gris. Elle voyait encore les flashs aveuglants de la fête, les stroboscopes qui créaient une ambiance particulière, les néons fluorescents. Elle éclata d'un nouveau rire tonitruant, hystérique, qui lui chatouillait les côtes. Le vacarme assourdissant de la musique retentissait encore dans sa tête, mais elle était bien. Elle avait encore envie de danser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et si elle tenait encore debout, elle aurait entraîné Théodore dans une valse folle.

Théodore venait d'ailleurs d'enlever sa lourde veste en cuir, et l'avait accrochée sur la patère. Hermione avait rigolé, une fois encore, et elle avait pris le garçon par la main en l'entraînant vers les escaliers. Théodore la retint et l'attira près de lui. La jeune femme se laissa hypnotiser par ses yeux bleus, ces putains d'yeux bleus qui lui faisaient de l'effet depuis qu'elle les avait croisés pour la première fois. Tout en riant encore, Hermione passait ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, collant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Hermione sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, son haleine légèrement alcoolisée, et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Mais peu importait, parce que putain, elle était bien.

Ils avaient bu, fumé, ils avaient de la cocaïne dans le sang et ils sentaient l'excitation monter peu à peu en eux. Grisés, ils avaient cessé de danser, avaient abandonner leurs amis. Hermione avait piqué une crise d'hystérie, elle avait craché tout ce qu'elle reprochait à Ron, les tonnes de griefs qu'elle formulait à son égard. Elle avait hurlé, tempêté, pleuré, puis elle avait rigolé, un rire qui est né du fond des tripes. Parce que putain, elle était bien.

Elle frémit lorsque Théodore posa ses mains sur ses hanches frêles, ramenant son corps contre le sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le chien des voisins aboyait au dehors, mais même ça elle s'en foutait. Comme elle s'en foutait d'être bourrée, défoncée, et d'être sur le point de faire une grosse connerie. D'ailleurs, ça la faisait marrer, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de gémir légèrement lorsque Théodore l'avait plaquée contre le mur presque avec violence, pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force, démarrant un baiser passionné et plein de fougue. Parce que putain, elle était bien.

Ses collants étaient déchirés aux genoux, ses pupilles anormalement dilatées, elle empestait le tabac et un parfum des plus capiteux, mais il s'en foutait, puisqu'il respirait son odeur à plein poumons, et elle ne protesta pas lorsque sa langue força le barrage de ses lèvres pour se mêler à la sienne avec une dextérité qui laissa la jeune femme pantelante. La langue de Théodore se mêlait furieusement à la sienne, et à présent, ils se battaient pour la domination. C'était fougueux, c'était passionné, ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. La tête d'Hermione lui tournait, telle une toupie infernale, mais elle n'en avait cure. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, épousant le même rythme que les mouvements de la langue de Théodore dans sa bouche, elle avait agrippé sa chemise avec force, désespérément, puis, elle le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, manquant de faire tomber un cadre dans la manœuvre.

Théodore rompit brutalement le baiser, la laissant sur sa faim, légèrement offusquée. Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et ses prunelles outremer, animés d'une lueur folle, la dévisageaient avec intensité. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres, il s'était dérobé, il l'avait à son tour prise par la main, et ils avaient monté les escaliers quatre à quatre sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'ils faisaient puisque Richard était absent pour deux jours. Hermione fut ravie de retrouver la chambre du jeune homme, dans laquelle elle se sentait si bien, simplement parce qu'elle se sentait totalement plongée dans son univers. Pensivement, elle regardait les posters accrochés aux murs, et qui étaient à l'effigie de rock-stars connues.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, avoua-t-elle en riant, mais j'aime tellement cet endroit, c'est…chouette, c'est _vivant. _

-Ah bon, tu crois? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en la regardant tourner sur elle-même. Hé, attention, arrête de tourner, tu vas avoir le tournis après.

-je m'en fous. Dit-elle en esquissant un grand sourire. On est là pour ça, non? Pour se faire tourner la tête?

Elle avait dit cela avec une telle candeur que Théodore en fut tout retourné. Il défit quelques boutons à sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise, bougea deux ou trois trucs de sur son lit, et s'approcha d'une chaîne stéréo, alors qu'Hermione continuait à examiner l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle sourit en voyant un mur sur lequel était épinglées des dizaines de photos. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on pouvait y voir deux garçons et une fille. Hermione reconnut sans difficultés Théodore, qui semblait plus jeune. Le garçon noir qui devait être avec lui était sans doute Blaise, son meilleur ami dont il lui avait déjà parlé. Son regard s'attarda sur une jolie brune que Théodore tenait par les épaules, et qui souriait à pleines dents. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et elle se tourna vers Théodore, qui s'activait à chercher quelque chose parmi tous ses CD.

-qui est la jeune fille brune avec Blaise et toi? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

-Tracey. Répondit Théodore évasivement, en insérant un CD dans la chaîne stéréo. C'est…mon ex.

-Tu as déjà eu une copine?

-Ouais, ça fait longtemps. C'était bien avant que je ne commence à déraper et que je m'enfonce dans toute cette merde. Ça a bien duré un an, j'ai dégringolé, et ça n'a pas tenu. Fin de l'histoire. Cette histoire ne menait à rien de toute façon, c'était même pas sérieux.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en sentant une profonde tristesse l'envahir, décuplée par l'effet de la cocaïne qui continuait à se distiller dans ses veines. _Sa petite amie. Son ex petite-amie. _Théodore lui avait pourtant confié qu'il était enfin…qu'il n'avait pas…Les paupières d'Hermione papillonnèrent, et s'humidifièrent. Théodore finit de s'affairer et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son air soucieux.

-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche féline.

Il défit la veste d'Hermione, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules délicates, puis il la posa sur sa chaise de bureau, alors qu'Hermione dardait sur lui une œillade suspicieuse. Puis, elle soupira, s'assit au bout du lit de Théodore, et fouilla dans la poche de sa tunique pour en extirper un paquet de cigarettes complètement écrasé, tant et si bien qu'Hermione doutait que son contenu était encore potable. Elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'il restait bien deux joints, prêts à être fumés. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de passer le deuxième à Théodore qui le coinça immédiatement entre ses lèvres en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il s'allongea en travers du lit, sur le ventre, pour chercher le zippo sur sa table de nuit.

Hermione regarda Théodore allumer son joint avec une extrême concentration, sourcils froncés. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et détourna le regard. Elle choisit de s'asseoir au bas du lit, à même le sol. Théodore attrapa une télécommande sur sa table de chevet, puis la dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo, qui se mit en route. Aussitôt, quelques notes de hard-rock emplirent la pièce, faisant cogner le cœur d'Hermione dans sa poitrine. Elle tira une bouffée sur son propre joint, tout en lui jetant un regard de biais. Puis, l'envie de danser lui reprit, forte et impérieuse. Elle avait envie de bouger, de se déhancher, de lui en mettre plein la vue. Alors, sous l'œil curieux de Théodore, elle s'était levée, son joint aux lèvres, et elle avait commencé à se trémousser lascivement sur la musique rock, en balançant la tête au même rythme de la musique tout en continuant de fumer son joint.

Nott la regardait faire, d'un regard curieux et amusé. Il prenait son temps pour fumer, il prenait le temps d'apprécier chaque bouffée, de laisser les effets euphorisants du cannabis se diffuser dans son système. Son sourire se fit plus franc en la voyant soulever le bas de sa tunique avec sensualité, emportée par la musique qui se jouait. Prise d'une impulsion; Hermione grimpa sur le lit de Théodore, le contraignant à se pousser, puis elle continua à se trémousser ainsi perchée, d'une façon toujours aussi lascive et éhontée. Elle tournait sur elle-même, audacieuse funambule qui vacillait mais ne tombait jamais, elle sautillait, et se déchaînait, faisant son show, sous le regard amusé de son spectateur qui se redressa à genoux pour la choper par les jambes et la forcer à s'allonger dans le lit parce qu'il craignait qu'elle tombe, ce qui arracha à la jeune fille un cri de surprise. Elle s'accrocha au cou du jeune homme lorsqu'elle se sentit effectivement tomber.

Prenant cet acte pour une invitation, Hermione pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Théodore, pour l'emporter dans une nouvelle vague de passion, qui les submergea tous les deux. Leurs cœurs cognaient à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines, à leur en rompre les côtes, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent légèrement, mais ils n'en avaient cure, l'important était d'assouvir leurs pulsions. Elle ne vivait plus que pour les mouvements de la langue du jeune homme dans sa bouche, ses mains qui agrippaient fermement ses hanches. Ils envoyèrent valser le restant de leurs joints, les guitares électriques leur martelant la tête. Les mains tremblantes et inexpérimentées d'Hermione s'attaquaient à la chemise du jeune Nott, qui reprit les commandes en l'enlevant lui-même pour que ça aille plus vite.

Il regagna sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire entre les bras d'Hermione. Il l'écrasait de tous son poids, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, elle aimait le sentir contre elle, tout contre elle. Ses mains caressaient son dos légèrement musclé par ses années de sport, avant de descendre lascivement sur son torse, caressant son ventre sans vergogne, effleurant son nombril de ses ongles dont le vernis noir s'était légèrement écaillé, arrachant au jeune homme quelques soupirs. Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle écarta les cuisses pour qu'il puisse s'y installer confortablement. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour venir embrasser la peau fragile de son cou, y tracer des sillons humides de sa langue, et suçoter son épiderme. Elle frissonnait sous ses petites attentions, s'agrippant de plus belle à son cou. Elle se redressa pour permettre à Théodore de lui enlever sa tunique, et ses collants, se retrouvant dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements blancs, exagérément prudes. Théodore lui adressa un regard appréciateur, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses boucles brunes, pour humer son doux parfum.

-Tu es belle. Souffla-t-il dans son cou, non sans y distiller une pluie de petits baisers. Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Murmura Hermione faiblement, alors qu'un large sourire s'invitait sur ses lèvres rosées, le compliment lui faisant sincèrement plaisir.

Elle rougit néanmoins violemment sous l'effet de cette déclaration. Pour la première fois de toute sa jeune vie, Hermione se sentait enfin aimée, enfin femme, enfin désirée. Elle savait bien qu'ils étaient tous deux dans un sale état, que s'ils étaient parfaitement sobres tous les deux, rien de tout cela n'aurait été dit, mais elle chérissait ces quelques mots, en grande romantique qu'elle était. Théodore attira la jeune femme contre lui. Elle remonta une jambe contre sa hanche, cuisse qu'il attrapa. Hermione se cambra lorsque les lèvres de Théodore commencèrent à explorer ses épaules, l'os fragile de la clavicule, poursuivant sa douce torture jusqu'à son nombril, sur lequel il posa un petit baiser, ce qui fit glousser la jeune femme. Il descendit jusqu'à l'élastique de sa petite culotte. Entre temps, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, ne s'étant lui non plus jamais aventuré sur ce terrain là. Hermione l'attira contre elle pour échanger un nouveau baiser plein de fougue et de passion. Elle sentit avec plaisir la langue du jeune homme glisser contre la sienne, la faisant complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Elle planait à des Kilomètres au dessus de la surface de la terre, et les baisers de Théodore, à la fois tendres et langoureux, suffisaient à l'expédier par delà les nuages.

Hermione bascula la tête en arrière, laissant au jeune homme le libre accès à son cou. Hermione détacha elle-même son soutien-gorge pour lui éviter de galérer avec l'attache. Il releva la tête vers elle, le regard fou. Elle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux alors qu'il posait sa tête sur sa poitrine, enserrant sa taille avec force, pour écouter simplement son cœur battre. Hermione gémit lorsque les lèvres du garçon partirent à l'assaut de sa poitrine, la faisant se cambrer davantage, lui offrant le parfait accès à son corps alors que d'une main, il la retenait dans son dos pour qu'elle ne bascule pas en arrière. Il l'allongea avec douceur dans son lit, et la fixa intensément.

-Je…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. On arrête tout de suite si tu ne te sens pas prête pour _ça_.

-Je _te_ veux. Répondit-elle lascivement, en collant son bassin contre le sien, sentant l'évidence du désir du garçon contre sa cuisse. Prends moi, maintenant, ou je n'y survivrai pas.

Elle avait l'esprit embué par les effets dévastateurs de la drogue et de l'alcool, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête pour formuler un consentement sincère et véritable, mais pour l'heure, elle préférait écouter ce que lui dictaient son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et son désir, et tous deux réclamaient Théodore, sans aucune restriction. Elle le voulait contre elle, en elle, si cela était possible. Elle n'aurait jamais été jusque là avec Drago, mais avec Théodore, elle le pouvait sans problèmes, elle le désirait et elle l'aimait assez pour lui offrir ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, quand bien même elle serait dans un état plus que précaire. Théodore soupira, et captura ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, plein de tendresse.

-Et tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà eu une petite amie, que j'ai déjà fait ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Et je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas menti.

-Merci. Répondit-elle simplement en lui offrant un baiser, tout en se disant que Théodore avait sans doute encore bien des choses à lui raconter, bien qu'elle savait une partie de sa vie.

Théodore hocha la tête, soudainement paniqué. Puis, il se pencha vers elle et fit glisser lentement sa petite culotte, pour la dénuder complètement. Nerveusement, elle défit son caleçon, n'osant pas regarder sa virilité gorgée de désir. Elle rougit furieusement, et se tortilla sous lui, alors qu'il allongeait le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet, pour en sortir un préservatif. Tout en rougissant également, il le plaça maladroitement sur son membre tendu et revint se placer entre les jambes de la jolie brune. Leurs respirations s'étaient faites plus lourdes, plus saccadées, plus anxieuses également. Enfin,Théodore s'insinua en elle, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Hermione se tendit violemment face à cette intrusion. La première pénétration fut insupportable, tant la douleur lui paraissait intense, presque insoutenable. Elle haleta légèrement, et dut se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Lentement, le garçon commença à se mouvoir en elle, créant de nouvelles vagues de douleur. Mais elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'arrête, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu cesser le mouvement langoureux de leurs hanches, simplement contente de pouvoir faire l'amour avec un garçon qu'elle aimait et qui semblait la mériter.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il continuait ses langoureux va-et-vient, haletant sous ses coups de reins, attendant patiemment que son mal ne passe, que la chose devienne enfin agréable. Et au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, la douleur parut s'estomper, rapidement remplacée par quelque chose de plus intense, de plus plaisant. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement, qui fit sourire son partenaire contre sa bouche. La jouissance de Théodore était bien plus intense que la sienne, elle se repaissait des sons rauques qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres divines, qui possédaient celles d'Hermione avec passion. Elle répondit à son baiser sans hésitation, alors que les mouvements de Théodore devenaient plus rapides, plus précipités. Un autre gémissement naquit dans la gorge de la brune, viscéral cette fois. Hermione se cambrait contre le jeune homme, caressait son dos avec avidité, sentait ses muscles fins et fermes rouler sous sa peau, elle se sentait mourir sous ses assauts puis renaître ensuite. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra alors qu'elle sentait la fin venir, elle avait l'impression d'être en chute libre tant le vertige qui s'était emparé de ses sens était intense et inédit. Elle gémit à nouveau, gémissement qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de son tendre amant. Un fin voile de sueur perla sur leurs corps nus et unis. Le chanteur continuait à scander son refrain, et Hermione pensa qu'effectivement, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Elle jouit sur cette pensée, laissant échapper le prénom de son aimé, qui la rejoignit dans la félicité la plus absolue quelques instants plus tard, en s'effondrant contre sa poitrine et en chuchotant inlassablement son prénom.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PARVATI<strong>]

Hermione, Lavande et Parvati étaient toutes les trois assises sur le lit de l'indienne, en train de s'empiffrer de chocolats et de biscuits. Surtout Lavande et Parvati, parce que fidèle à ses habitudes, Hermione déclinait toute nourriture qu'on lui proposait. Elle avait seulement accepté un chocolat proposé par Lavande, et depuis, elle en piochait quelques uns de temps à autres. Les filles avaient simplement eu envie de s'organiser un après-midi entre elles à parler potins. Et il y avait bien plusieurs choses que Lavande et Parvati avaient envie de savoir à propos d'Hermione. Lavande avait littéralement hurlé de joie lorsqu'Hermione avait dit qu'elle était _enfin _avec Théodore, et la blonde leur avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur, ce qui avait fait rougir la pauvre Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Alors? Voulut savoir Lavande, en arquant un sourcil, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

-Alors quoi? S'enquit Hermione, légèrement perplexe, alors qu'elle se caressait distraitement le menton tout en jouant avec son portable de temps à autres.

-Il me semble que Théodore et toi vous êtes partis assez tôt de la soirée sur les docks. Gloussa Lavande, aux anges, tout en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

-Oh. Laissa échapper Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Eh bien…Oui. Nous sommes rentrés chez Théodore, son père n'était pas là et on s'est improvisés une petite soirée, comme ça, juste pour dire de finir en beauté.

Hermione avait fini sa phrase dans un filet de voix, tout en rougissant violemment. Lavande laissa échapper un gloussement suraigu, alors qu'elle comprenait sans peine ce à quoi Hermione faisait allusion. Parvati haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard en coin à Hermione, qui arborait un teint rouge brique. Parvati esquissa un petit sourire avant de piocher dans le paquet de chips. Les filles attendirent patiemment que Lavande ait fini de glousser pour reprendre le fil de leur discussion.

-Alors? Questionna Parvati, alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. C'était bien?

-Qui te dit qu'on l'a fait? Contrattaqua Hermione, qui rougissait encore davantage, si toutefois une telle chose était possible.

-Dans la mesure où tu es rouge comme une tomate, je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. En déduisit simplement Parvati, son sourire en coin s'agrandissant.

-Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Admit Hermione en passant une main embarrassée dans ses longs cheveux bouclés. Eh bien…puisque je ne peux rien vous cacher….Oui, on l'a fait.

-Et tu as aimé? Demanda précipitamment Lavande, dont le regard brillait d'une lueur perverse.

-Si j'ai aimé? Bredouilla Hermione, embarrassée. O…Oui. C'était vraiment bien. Je…j'ai aimé. Il a vraiment été gentil et adorable, c'était parfait. C'était tellement bien que…qu'on a recommencé.

-Vous avez recommencé? Sourit Parvati, en ramenant sa longue tresse noire sur le devant de son épaule, grimaçant en avisant ses cheveux fourchus.

-Vous êtes vraiment des commères. S'indigna Hermione en piochant dans la boîte de chocolats. Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous raconte tous les détails?

-Pourquoi pas. Gloussa Lavande, alors qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard furieux.

-Non, mais comme tu nous aimes, tu vas nous en dire plus sur ta nuit. Répondit Parvati d'un ton enjoué.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que…hum, c'était notre première fois à tous les deux, et tu t'en doutes, c'était un peu maladroit, on ne savait pas trop ce qu'on faisait. Mais après…ça a été mieux. On prenait le temps de se découvrir et de s'apprécier. Mais…pourquoi vous voulez savoir au juste? Parce que c'est vraiment intime et…

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, Hermione? Coupa Lavande, catégorique. Il y a des années de cela, lorsqu'on était encore toutes vierges et inexpérimentées, on s'était dit que dès qu'on l'aurait fait, les autres seraient au courant, tu n'as tout de même pas oublié?

-Non, bafouilla Hermione, toujours aussi rouge, mais….je vous ai bien dit que oui, on l'avait fait, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir combien de fois on l'a fait ou que sais-je, ça ne regarde que nous.

-Allez Hermione, _come on! _insista Lavande, guillerette. Les filles font toutes ça quand elles font des soirées entre elles, ça vient toujours dans la conversation.

-Je…Nous…on l'a fait trois fois. La première fois pour dire de franchir le pas, la deuxième fois pour se découvrir et partager, et la troisième fois, pour apaiser nos passions. Et je ne saurais dire laquelle était le mieux parce que c'était différent à chaque fois…il y a d'abord eu la maladresse et l'hésitation, puis la douceur et la tendresse, et enfin, la passion à l'état pur. C'était la troisième fois qui était la plus intense, plus riche en émotions. Satisfaites?

-Très. Gloussa Lavande en enfournant une nouvelle poignée de chips. On n'en attendait pas autant s'agissant des révélations, mais tu nous as comblées. Tu m'as l'air bien plus épanouie en tout cas, je dirais même que tu reprends quelques couleurs. Et laisse-moi dire qu'en temps normal, tu n'aurais jamais pris autant de chocolats, tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mieux et ça nous fait vraiment plaisir.

-C'est vrai? S'enquit Hermione, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Bien sûr! Renchérit Parvati en se servant dans les chocolats. Tu es absolument radieuse. Tu souris tout le temps, tu es toute belle. Tu es…tu changes tout doucement, et en bien. On a l'impression de retrouver notre Hermione, sincèrement.

-Peut-être. Soupira Hermione, tristement. Mais tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'adhérer à ces changements…Vous pensez vraiment que je ne pense qu'à moi?

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent, interloquées. Il s'agissait là l'une des rares fois où Hermione leur demandait directement leur avis, où elle doutait autant sur elle-même ou sur ses qualités. Parvati devina que sa question était en rapport avec sa dispute avec Ron. Parvati n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement injuste avec elle. Il est vrai qu'Hermione avait beaucoup souffert, et qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. Lavande passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas moi. Dit simplement la blonde en glissant un nouveau regard vers Parvati. Écoute…J'avais dit que je ne prendrais pas parti, mais ta dispute avec Ron semble t'affecter plus que ça ne devrait alors…Je ne dis pas que tu as totalement raison de faire ce que tu fais, mais il est vrai que ça fait des années que tu nous maternes tous et je pense que tu as effectivement besoin de prendre congé de tout ça. Après, la question n'est pas de savoir si tu as abandonné P…Pansy ou pas, on a tous notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui est arrivé, mais tu as le droit d'être heureuse, Hermione. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser passer ta chance sous prétexte que ta meilleure amie n'est plus là. Pansy aurait aimé voir ça, tu le sais bien. Elle désespérait de te voir enfin heureuse.

-Lavande…commença Parvati, consciente qu'elles amenaient sur le tapis un sujet difficile. Ce n'est pas judicieux de faire parler les morts pour dissiper les doutes qu'elle peut avoir. Non, ça ne se fait pas, on ne sait pas ce que Pansy aurait pensé de tout ça, et on n'a pas le droit de parler à sa place. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que oui, tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Tu as fait pas mal de sacrifices ces dernières années, tu as renoncé à ton honneur, tu as pris énormément sur toi, alors vis. Vis tout ce que tu as à vivre pour ne rien regretter. Tu as envie de baiser? Baise. Tu as envie de te bourrer la gueule? Fais le. Fais tout ce que tu as envie de faire, profite de ta jeunesse à fond. On s'en fout que ce n'est pas assez Hermione Granger, on s'en fout que tu sois la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Montre-leur justement que tu es bien plus que ça. Que tu es tout simplement toi, Hermione, dans toute ta splendeur.

Hermione baissa la tête, légèrement songeuse. Lavande, quant à elle, ne pipait mot. La jeune Granger savait que ses deux amies étaient toujours de bon conseil, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer totalement…Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Parvati vit Lavande pianoter nerveusement sur son portable, l'air absent. Parvati fronça les sourcils, et vit qu'elle envoyait des messages à _Drago. _L'indienne se redressa avec brusquerie. Y avait-il quelque chose entre Drago et Lavande? Parvati se promit d'interroger la blonde ultérieurement. Tant qu'à faire, elle préférait se taire devant Hermione, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais savoir que son amie était en train de tomber entre les griffes de l'ex d'Hermione, réputé pour être un Casanova ne la réjouissait guère. Quelque part, une sonnette d'alarme s'était activée dans son esprit.

-Je…Je vais y aller. Répondit finalement Hermione, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mon père veut absolument que je rentre dîner à la maison ce soir, et je suis déjà bien en retard. On se voit demain au lycée?

-D'accord, ça marche! S'écria Parvati en se levant du lit, prête à raccompagner son amie à la porte. On se textote si jamais ça ne va pas?

-Tu sais bien que vous êtes les premières à être au courant quand quelque chose ne va pas. Répondit Hermione en serrant son amie dans ses bras, avant d'étreindre Lavande qui lui rendit son câlin. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître insolite venant de ma part mais…Vous pourriez me mettre quelques chocolats de côté? Je les adore!

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, de biais, avant d'arquer un sourcil perplexe. Hermione avait vraiment une attitude étrange depuis que le nom de Pansy s'était glissé dans la conversation. Parvati soupira, avant de mettre ses chaussons et de descendre les escaliers à la suite d'Hermione. Lorsque leur amie fut partie, Parvati remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son propre lit, avant de toiser Lavande.

-Toi, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec Drago. Et vite!

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

Hermione était en train de fumer sa cigarette assise sur un muret lorsque Drago s'était approché d'elle, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il voulait parler à la jeune femme, mais depuis leur rupture, elle s'était toujours dérobée. Toujours. Dans un sens, Drago comprenait la réaction de la jeune femme. Il l'avait blessée, de très nombreuses fois, il lui avait brisé le cœur de surcroit, il était plutôt normal qu'elle lui en veuille, c'était même tout à fait légitime. Et à présent que ce fichu Nott n'était pas glué à elle, il pouvait enfin lui parler, en seul à seul. La brunette avait tourné la tête sitôt après avoir aperçu son ex, et elle retourna dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, des adorables ballerines d'un rose pâle.

-Tu perds ton temps, Drago. Annonça-t-elle, froidement. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Tu ferais mieux de retourner là d'où tu viens.

-Ne sois pas si amère, Hermione. Chuchota Drago avec lassitude. Cerbère n'est pas là?

-Cerbère? Interrogea Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

-Nott. Cracha-t-il avec dédain, faisant sursauter sa copine qui regarda ostensiblement ailleurs.

-Théodore est parti voir sa mère à Londres. Répondit Hermione, platement, indiquant clairement son envie de ne pas poursuivre la conversation.

Drago plissa les yeux, avant de s'asseoir sur le muret, juste à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci tressaillit, mais ne s'en alla pas. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle écoute ce qu'il avait à dire, il était venu se confesser et c'était beaucoup, surtout venant de lui. Lorsque Drago avait appelé Théodore _Cerbère, _Hermione s'était renfrognée, et Drago avait craint qu'elle ne se renferme complètement, se montrant imperméable à toute conversation. Hermione se contenta simplement de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette, ce qui étonna le jeune Malefoy. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Hermione ne fumait pas souvent. Ainsi, Miss-je-sais-tout avait commencé à fumer dès que ses premiers soucis sont apparus? Drago se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, plaidant coupable pour certains d'entre eux. Après un long silence, Drago se décida à poser la question fatidique:

-Nott…Parlons-en. Tu l'aimes?

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. Siffla Hermione, froidement. Je trouve même que ta question est déplacée. Tu n'es pas mon ami, Drago, simplement mon ex. Garde bien ça à l'esprit.

-Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que je t'en veux. Dit-elle, d'une voix suraigüe. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'en vouloir? Tu t'es tapé la moitié des filles de terminale, et tout le monde savait que j'étais cocue! Ce n'est pas ton honneur qui a été bafoué, mais le mien! Et ne dis pas que tu es désolé, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Je suis lucide, tu sais?

-Je sais. Répondit-il d'un ton dépourvu d'émotions.

Mais que savait-il, au juste? Rien. Tout. Il ne savait même pas s'il répondait à sa dernière question, ou à tous les griefs qu'elle venait de formuler à son encontre. Il ne savait rien. Il ne savait plus. Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Drago Malefoy était perdu, il sentait la situation lui échapper. Et ça l'agaçait. Foutue Granger. Avec elle, il était tout mignon, tout mielleux, dégoulinant de miévrerie. Au fond, il avait été comme ça parce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit comme ça, rien de plus. Jamais il n'avait été lui-même pendant ces quelques années de relation, tout n'était que comédie, tout était sur-joué, tout du moins, de son côté.

Quant à savoir s'il avait déjà été sincère avec elle, c'était une autre paire de manches. Au début, il l'avait été, mais plus après. Après, il avait commencé à jouer, et il avait pris goût à ce jeu, parce qu'il gagnait. Tout le temps. C'était facile, trop facile. Il entendit Hermione inspirer longuement à côté de lui, puis, pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, elle le regarda bien en face.

-Et pour répondre à ta première question, oui, j'aime Théodore. Je l'aime bien plus que je t'ai aimé toi. Entre nous, c'est la passion, la déraison. On s'aime, nous sommes fusionnels, on a les mêmes attentes et tout est absolument parfait. Il m'apporte exactement ce que j'attendais, ce que _toi, _tu n'as pas su faire.

-Et qu'attendais-tu au juste? S'enquit Drago, non sang grimacer suite à ce qu'elle avait dit, bien plus blessé par les propos de son ancienne petite-amie qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Simplement un homme qui m'aime, je pense. Répondit-elle, légèrement songeuse, tout en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Et dans ses bras, je sais que je peux guérir. De _tout. _

Drago baissa la tête, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il avait mal. Son cœur saignait. Il détestait Nott, de tout son être, parce qu'il avait droit à tout ce que lui n'a jamais pu prétendre. Il avait mis des années avant de gagner la confiance de la farouche Hermione Granger, et Nott avait le droit à la confiance la plus absolue alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Drago pouvait bien admettre qu'ils ont eu le coup de foudre, qu'ils se sont attachés à l'autre bien trop rapidement, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et si Hermione pensait que ce foutu Nott était capable de la guérir, grand bien lui fasse. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. En fait, il s'en fichait. Il était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps déjà. Il voulait simplement savoir si les rumeurs étaient fondées. Mais alors, pourquoi ça fait si mal?

-Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, poursuivit Hermione, presque avec cruauté, Théo et moi avons fait l'amour. Ça s'est fait sur le tas, sans vraiment réfléchir, mais je ne regrette pas, c'était bien. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches.

-Je m'en fous. Grinça Drago, acide. Si ça te plait de te faire foutre, tant mieux pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu veux que je bisque dans mon coin parce que tu as donné ta virginité à un autre type alors que tu me l'as toujours refusée? Mais je m'en contrefous. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer. D'être vulgaire, en plus de ça. Mais Hermione l'avait bien cherché. C'était à croire qu'elle cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Étrangement, savoir que Nott avait eu l'occasion de lui passer sur le corps ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Lui-même avait baisé des dizaines d'autres filles lorsqu'il était avec Hermione, alors il était bien mal placé pour lui faire des reproches. Au contraire. Il était plutôt content qu'elle avance. Qu'elle soit passée à autre chose. Même si ça le faisait clairement chier qu'elle batifole avec Nott parce qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer ce type. Peut-être était-ce justement pour ça que Drago le détestait tellement. Parce qu'il était trop parfait, trop tout. Et ça l'horripilait.

-J'ai couché avec Pansy. Finit-il par avouer de but en blanc, tout de même décidé à se confesser avant que la discussion ne s'envenime.

Hermione émit un léger rire sardonique, qui l'étonna. Jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione rire aussi méchamment, pas même pendant l'une de ses innombrables crises d'hystérie. Hermione, c'était la petite poupée toute sage et toute fragile, qui n'avait jamais un haut plus haut que l'autre, et qui n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle. Pour autant, Hermione savait se défendre et ses arguments faisaient toujours mouche. Toujours.

-Tu crois que je ne le savais pas? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, alors que son visage s'était tordu d'une grimace de douleur. Tu penses sincèrement que j'ignorais que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec ma meilleur amie?

Drago fut plus que surpris par cette remarque. NON, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache. Avec Pansy, ils s'étaient toujours arrangés pour que leur liaison ne soit pas connue et sue de tous. Ils avaient bien conscience qu'il fallait se cacher. Et ils s'étaient cachés. Drago soupira longuement, avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Puisqu'il était décontenancé, autant garder la face. Et cela se traduisait par ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Drago expira une première bouffée de nicotine, puis il soupira.

-Oui, je pensais que tu ne le savais pas. Comment as-tu su?

-peu importe. Répondit Hermione, sèchement. Je l'ai su, c'est tout. Au départ, je n'avais que des doutes, mais j'ai fini par comprendre, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tu sais! Mais…j'apprécie que tu me le dises. Sincèrement. C'est peut-être un peu tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Venant de ta part, ça ne m'étonne même plus.

-On ne s'est pas compris. Précisa Drago, faisant hausser un sourcil à son ex petite-amie. Tu sais certes que je couchais avec Pansy, c'est un fait. Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'étais _amoureux _d'elle, Hermione. _Amoureux. _

-Tu…balbutia Hermione, prise au piège. Tu..Tu veux dire que…Ces fois là….quand tu disais m'aimer…tu n'étais pas sincère? Pire encore, que tu n'as jamais été sincère?

Cette série de questions était inévitable. Bien sûr qu'il allait devoir y répondre un jour ou l'autre. Si Hermione s'était bien leurrée sur quelque chose, c'était bien sur l'authenticité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Et Hermione était en train de comprendre ce que tout cela impliquait. La chute s'annonçait terrible. Pour un peu, Drago en aurait pitié. Mais il ressentait encore le besoin de lui faire mal, de venir froisser son bonheur tout neuf, si dégoûtant de niaiserie. Ils semblaient tous les deux dans leur monde, occultant tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour. Hermione leva ses jolis yeux ambrés vers lui, des yeux pleins de larmes silencieuses, qu'elle refusait de laisser couler.

-pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Pourquoi tu me fais ça, hein, pourquoi? Il me semblait qu'on en avait fini avec cette histoire! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire tout ça, pas _maintenant! _Pourquoi?

Elle avait littéralement crié le dernier _pourquoi, _alors qu'un frisson avait parcouru l'échine du grand blond. Drago leva la tête vers le ciel. Nuit sans étoiles, constata-t-il. Le jeune Malefoy soupira lourdement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux platine. Hermione l'agaçait avec toutes ses questions. Mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, il lui appartenait de réparer les pots cassés. Quitte à y laisser quelques plumes au passage. _Je fais ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois heureuse. _Mais il se garda bien de le dire. Drago inspira profondément, avant de balancer cette vérité qu'il brûlait de dire à Hermione depuis si longtemps déjà, sans jamais oser le faire.

-il me semble que notre histoire en elle-même n'était qu'une immense fumisterie. Je ne te cache pas que les premières années, j'avais effectivement des sentiments pour toi. Mais ces sentiments ont fini par mourir petit à petit, surtout quand j'ai compris qu'on tournait en rond et que notre couple était voué à l'échec. C'est parce que je ne t'aimais plus que je suis allé voir ailleurs.

Le jeune Malefoy inspira une fois encore, heureux de pouvoir se libérer de son fardeau. Il n'en pouvait plus de mentir, de se mentir, alors qu'il savait depuis le début que tout ceci ne mènerait à rien, qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Et à mesure qu'il se confessait, engendrant un profond désarroi chez sa compagne, Drago se sentait libéré, soulagé d'un poids immense. Il se moquait bien qu'elle continue de penser qu'il n'était qu'un immonde connard, qu'elle était en train de pleurer à cause de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il n'était pas là pour la consoler, il était là pour lui dire la vérité, l'honnête et entière vérité. Fréquenter _Blondie_ avait parfois du bon, grâce à elle, il avait compris qu'on gagnait mieux à être honnêtes avec les autres qu'en leur mentant. Si _Blondie _savait que ses précieux conseils étaient justement en train de servir à saborder une de ses meilleures amies, peut-être ne les aurait-elle jamais donnés. Jamais. Et pourtant…

-J'ai espéré que ces petits adultères allaient suffire à pimenter notre vie de couple, à raviver ma flamme, mais au bout d'un moment, au bout d'une énième partie de jambes en l'air, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence: je ne t'aimais plus, quoique je puisse faire. Je ne t'aimais plus d'autant plus parce que tu as toujours refusé d'aller plus loin, alors que tu ne t'es pas gênée pour le faire avec Nott, entre parenthèses, alors qu'il peut te larguer du jour au lendemain, comme ça, _pouf, _en claquant des doigts.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de claquer des doigts, juste pour illustrer ses propos. Lorsque son cerveau fit le lien entre _Théodore _et _Larguer, _elle écarquilla grand les yeux, choquée. Elle secoua la tête, en signe de négation. Pauvre petite princesse, pensa Drago avec amertume, toujours en train de nier l'évidence même. L'être humain était par nature effroyable, ne l'avait-elle pas encore compris? Son Nott n'était pas un saint, il en était persuadé. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de vivre dans ses rêves.

Et alors qu'il remuait ces pensées délétères, le visage de Lavande lui apparut nettement, comme si elle eût été en face de lui. Lavande qui était en train de s'insurger, et de lui dire qu'il était un salaud, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Blondie qui apparaissait à peu près à chaque fois qu'il allait faire une connerie, ou qu'il était en train d'en faire une d'ailleurs, comme si elle était sa conscience attirée et que sa seule vocation était de le ramener sur le droit chemin, si tant est qu'il s'en fut éloigné un jour. Drago grogna légèrement. Pourquoi diable pensait-il toujours à cette pom-pom-girl horripilante, et en particulier dans les moments les plus improbables? _Parce que tu as beau ne pas pouvoir la blairer, comme tu le dis, n'empêche que tu l'aimes bien, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. _Il secoua la tête, en signe de négation. NON, il n'aimait pas Lavande, même comme une amie. Elle n'était pas son amie, juste une fille avec qui il avait couché pour oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Pansy.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir aimé coucher avec elle. Il l'avait trouvée touchante, avec les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissé échapper, la parcelle de son passé qu'elle lui avait confié, sous cette douche brûlante. Il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer, de lui promettre que tout irait bien. Drago secoua la tête, avec plus de vigueur encore, pour chasser Lavande de ses pensées. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, et surtout pas lorsqu'il était en train de parler avec son ex-petite-amie. Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Hermione avait déjà terminé la sienne, et elle regardait le ciel, tentant de se calmer autant que faire se peut. Drago vit juste une larme rouler le long de sa joue opaline, alors que la connaissant, elle avait dû se promettre de ne pas pleurer, et surtout pas devant lui. Drago soupira, avant de reprendre sa douloureuse confession:

-Tu voulais donner ta virginité à un garçon que tu aimais, soit. Tu l'as fait, si je ne m'abuse? Alors, ne viens pas pleurer parce que je te dis que je ne t'aime plus. Toi non plus, tu ne m'aimais plus, ou tout du moins pas assez, sinon, tu te serais donnée à moi. Après cinq ans de relation, il fallait bien passer par là, non? Alors, pourquoi tu as accepté de te faire sauter par Nott alors que ça fait même pas un mois que vous êtes ensemble?

Puis, comme Hermione restait silencieuse, Drago crut bon de remuer allègrement le couteau dans la plaie, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez meurtrie. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, pour partir l'esprit léger, sans se douter un seul instant qu'il allait plutôt alourdir l'esprit de sa compagne d'infortune. La jeune femme émit un reniflement méprisant, avant de se tordre légèrement les mains.

-Je pense que si je lui ai donné ma virginité, c'est parce que je l'aime assez pour ce faire. J'aime Théodore, tu comprends? Certes, on ne se fréquente pas depuis bien longtemps, mais je ne peux pas maîtriser ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est trop fort, c'est trop grisant. Et quand on a fait l'amour, c'était intense, c'était magique. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois dont j'avais toujours rêvée, parce que nous étions dans un sale état, c'était après la soirée sur les docks. Mais c'était bien.

-Vraiment? C'est moi que tu essaies de convaincre, ou toi-même? Demanda Drago, légèrement mesquin.

-Ce que je veux dire, répondit Hermione, durement, c'est que même bourrée, même défoncée, je n'aurais JAMAIS couché avec toi.

Elle avait craché cette dernière phrase en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil surpris, avant de sourire légèrement. Hermione était si belle lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, on dirait un petit coq dressé sur ses ergots. Ses cheveux semblaient plus en désordre que jamais, et ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un beau rouge brique. Drago devina qu'Hermione était sans doute en train de serrer les poings. Il la connaissait par cœur, quoiqu'elle en dise. Maintenant, elle s'était levée. Maintenant, elle était partie. Et maintenant, Drago ne la retiendrait pas. Plus jamais.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Il mérite bien son rating, hum? En tout cas, les choses bougent encore dans ce chapitre, au niveau des couples et la petite nouvelle, Daphnée, qui n'est autre que la grande sœur d'Asteria. Perso, je l'aime bien ma petite punkette, pas vous? Bref, on a encore eu des moments clés au niveau du couple Hermione/Théodore, qui sont effectivement en couple, et j'avoue que c'est peut-être un peu trop prématuré de les avoir jetés dans les bras de l'autre, mais le fait qu'ils ont couché ensemble va avoir un impact sur leur relation. En bien, en mal, vous verrez bien, mais si vous me connaissez un minimum, vous allez vous douter de la réponse :p Sinon, l'histoire avec Pansy se met également en place, Hermione s'en prend plein la tête par Ron et Drago, Harry se retrouve le cul entre deux chaises (comme d'habitude), Lavande et Drago semblent avoir les atomes crochus, Ginny qui dépasse les bornes, et plein d'autres petites choses que vous avez pu constater par vous-mêmes en lisant cette sixième partie de _Would you be happier_ :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, le chapitre 7 très exactement. Que ça passe vite, la fic va vite se terminer avec ses 15 chapitres. Bisous bisous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant =D

* * *

><p>PS: j'envisage sérieusement de faire un <em>spin off <em>de cette fic' avec la génération de Ginny. C'est-à-dire avec Ginny, Asteria, Luna, les frères Crivey, Michael Corner, et probablement d'autres que je dois rechercher, à moins que je me contente de ces six là. Je verrai bien, et je vous tiendrai au courant. Parce que j'ai d'autres fics à finir avant d'entamer celle là ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

Me revoici, avec un nouveau chapitre en prime! J'en suis assez contente, même si finalement, il est assez trash dans son genre, puant la débauche à plein nez et montrant le côté le moins glamour de cette jeunesse dépravée, mais soit. Il y a quand même des passages plus ou moins romantiques pour contrebalancer le tout. Si cette fic' est passée en M dernièrement, ce n'est pas pour rien, héhé. D'autant plus qu'on va tout doucement approcher de la fin et que les choses vont s'accélérer et gagner en intensité, j'ai déjà plus ou moins les intrigues de chacun en tête, et je peux avouer que niveau personnages, j'aime bien mon Théodore, évidemment, mais aussi Lavande, qui est la bonne surprise de cette fic', si je puis dire. Je l'ai faite encore plus délirante que dans les bouquins, mais j'aime définitivement écrire sur elle, dans cette fic' tout du moins. Sinon, je voulais vraiment vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, c'était absolument adorable, je bondis de ma chaise à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires, et savoir qu'il y a toujours plus de nouveaux lecteurs m'impressionne au plus haut point, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin =D Sinon, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de voir à quel point cette fic' grandit vite, avec un tel rythme oO Bisous bisous!

Réponse aux reviews:

**yu-chan-x3**. Oups, je crois que je t'ai zappée dans ma précédente tournée de réponse aux reviews...je crois que j'avais reçu la tienne après avoir répondu à tout le monde x_x Bref, oubli réparé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fic' te plaise! Mais pourquoi tant de haine, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux tuer Drago et Ginny *sifflote* Cela dit, je te comprends, Drago & ses indécisions me saoulent, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre =D Sinon, oui, Hermione s'en prend plein la gueule, mais elle a toujours Harry et son amoureux, donc que demande le peuple. Pour Ron, je ne peux pas dire, pour le moment il s'en sort, on le voit beaucoup dans ce chapitre, c'est un personnage que j'avais relativement exclu des autres chapitres, donc le voilà. En fait, il y a juste Parvati qui ne sert à rien *sort* Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire autant que le reste, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses!

**Roman 2005**. Hey! contente que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise! Je sens que je vais déprimer aussi quand je l'aurai finie, moi qui n'ai jamais fini une seule de mes fics sur ce site, ça va me faire bizarre XD Mais bon, si ça t'intéresse, et que tu aimes le couple Hermione/Théodore, j'en ai d'autres, qui s'appellent l_e retour du fils prodigue _(saga en plusieurs parties, premier volet quasiment achevé.) et _revivre_ (à laquelle je vais me consacrer lorsque j'aurai fini celle là.) So, j'espère que ça saura compenser, même si c'est beau d'espérer. (je fais ma pub, et alors? XD) Encore merci d'être fidèle au poste!

**Pseudo-facile**. Oui, notre petit couple est enfin ensemble, et c'est parti pour durer...mais tout ne va pas être rose, malheureusement. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de suicider Ron, un mort dans la fic', c'est déjà assez, deux, ça ferait désordre *pan* Puis, décimer le groupe, ça serait moche, déjà qu'ils s'entretuent presque...non, Ron va continuer à vivre, enfin...autant que faire se peut *niark* Daphnée est une peste, tu le comprendras vite dans ce chapitre...Et Ginny/Colin, j'ai trouvé cette scène sympa à écrire...j'avais l'intention d'écrire encore sur eux dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai amputé mon chapitre de cette scène parce que sinon, je n'allais jamais pouvoir livrer ce chapitre à temps. Donc, cette scène figurera dans le chapitre 8 =D Sinon, merci de me lire avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme!

**Darlie13**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ô nouvelle lectrice! *se prosterne* Je suis contente que mon bébé te plaise, j'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, alors ça me fait forcément plaisir que les lecteurs aiment la lire. Les personnages, un peu dérangés? C'est possible, à chaque fois que je campe un personnage dans une fiction ou bien sur un RPG, ils sont toujours névrosés, parfois complètement barges, on va dire que c'est ma marque de fabrique (même si on se pose parfois des questions sur la santé mentale de l'auteuse...que je vous rassure, je vais bien!) Comme toi, j'aime beaucoup Lavande et son intrigue à venir, la relation qu'elle a avec Drago, c'est peut-être la plus "lumineuse" du groupe, si je puis dire. Si tu es en manque de Blaise, tu seras ravie de le voir apparaître dans le chapitre suivant, et il apparaît déjà dans ce chapitre là, mais pas encore en chair et en os, tu comprendras mieux en lisant ;) Encore merci pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que ma plume reste appréciée. Je n'ai pas toujours confiance en moi de ce point de vue là, et savoir que d'autres personnes apprécient ce que je fais me fait chaud au coeur! merci!

**Skouare Enix**. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! je suis contente que ça te plaise (pour faire original, tiens...) Effectivement, cette histoire est un peu plus sombre qu'initialement prévu, mais ça ne me déplaît pas, j'aime bien explorer les travers de chacun des personnages. Ron galère beaucoup en ce moment, mais ça va s'arranger, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe! et Hermione, je dirais qu'elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite. je suis cruelle, mais elle n'a pas vraiment été là pour ses amis quand ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle s'est montrée égoïste et elle paye les pots cassés. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore terminé, parce qu'à vivre sur son nuage comme elle le fait, ça ne restera pas sans conséquences, ses problèmes vont la rattraper. je te tiendrai au courant si jamais je fais la fic' avec la deuxième génération, mais ce sera probablement après avoir fini celle-là et quelques autres de mes fics, j'en ai trop en cours, il faut que je purge :/ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents!

**Meg-la-cacahuète**. Toi non plus tu ne vois pas du tout pourquoi j'ai changé le rating en M? *sifflote* Ce chapitre est dans la même lignée que la précédent, jeunesse dépravée oblige! Et là, je me rends compte que dans chaque chapitre, il y a au moins du cul ou quelque chose s'y apparentant. C'pas de ma faute non plus si dans Skins il y a au moins une scène de cul dans chaque épisode *pan* Et je plussoie, la campagne, ça craint! Déjà qu'en ville j'ai bien du mal à faire fonctionner feufeu correctement, en ayant une connexion du feu de dieu...Bref. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

La respiration d'Hermione ralentissait alors que Théodore venait de rouler sur le côté, complètement exténué. Elle se redressa sur son coude et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son amoureux, qui reprenait doucement son souffle. Elle avait les yeux qui brillent, les joues légèrement roses et un immense sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres rosées, gonflées des baisers échangés avec lui. Lentement, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, secouée par les émotions fortes qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle attrapa la main de Théodore avant de se blottir contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur, s'enroulant un peu plus dans le drap. Le garçon brun aux yeux sombres ne se fit pas prier, il lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Elle leva légèrement la tête, et sourit en voyant l'expression qu'il arborait alors. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses grands yeux bleus étaient animés par une lueur étrange, et il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, fixant le plafond avec intérêt.

-C'était bien. Se contenta-t-elle de dire en serrant sa main plus fort, ses doigts restés vacants traçant des motifs abstraits sur le torse de son petit-ami.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin, visiblement fier de lui. Hermione esquissa une moue boudeuse et lui ébouriffa les cheveux très tendrement, avant de plonger sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser. Depuis que Théodore était rentré de Londres après y avoir passé le week-end, Hermione ne le lâchait plus, elle avait été littéralement ravie de le retrouver. Certes, quand il est revenu, il n'avait pas vraiment le moral, mais Théodore n'avait pas souhaité s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. Hermione respectait le silence de son petit-ami, et se doutait que cela était en rapport avec Meredith. Hermione aimait beaucoup cette femme, elle était gentille et aimante. Elle s'était simplement contentée de demander quelques nouvelles auprès de son fils, qui l'avait dès lors informée. Meredith n'allait pas mieux depuis qu'elle était partie de sa maison, Théodore essayait d'aller la voir autant que possible, et Richard était trop occupé par ses dossiers pour seulement s'en préoccuper.

-Théo…souffla-t-elle, près de sa nuque.

-Mh? Répondit celui-ci, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-On…On pourrait aller voir ta mère un de ces quatre.

-On…Tu veux dire toi et moi? S'enquit-il en se redressant sur son coude, pour la surplomber et la regarder intensément.

-Pourquoi pas. Sourit Hermione avec tendresse, tout en lui caressant la joue. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta mère, puis tu lui as dit pour nous deux, alors c'est tout à fait faisable. J'ajouterais même que je suis là, je suis avec toi et je ne veux pas te laisser surmonter cette épreuve seul. Je sais que t'aimes pas ça et que tu préfères te débrouiller seul, mais…je suis là, moi. Je voulais simplement…que tu le saches.

-Hermione. Soupira-t-il en retournant s'allonger à sa place initiale, ses beaux yeux bleus venant de se troubler. Viens là.

Là. Autrement dit, entre ses bras. La jeune femme s'y cala, non sans soupirer. Elle savait bien que Théodore était buté, qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas gain de cause aussi facilement, mais ça valait le coup de s'acharner. Elle voulait simplement qu'il sache qu'elle était là pour le soutenir si besoin est, qu'ils formaient un couple et donc, par conséquent, qu'ils pouvaient se reposer sur l'autre lorsqu'ils en avaient assez de batailler dans leur coin. Elle soupira doucement, avant de poser un délicat baiser sur son torse.

-Je retourne à Londres le week-end prochain. Souffla Théodore, légèrement sombre. On pourrait peut-être…y aller. Enfin, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je ne voudrais pas te l'imposer.

-Mais tu ne m'imposes rien, puisque je viens de te le proposer. Sourit la jeune femme en posant un autre baiser sur son torse, s'amusant de voir son cœur s'affoler à chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait. C'est d'accord, Théo, on pourra aller voir ta mère.

Il lui sourit franchement, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, rempli de douceur et de tendresse. Hermione soupira, avant de poser sa main sur la joue mal rasée du jeune homme, acceptant son baiser avec joie. Elle se rapprocha de lui, désireuse de retrouver son corps ferme et masculin, et fit glisser sa main doucement, sensuellement, jusqu'à ses hanches dont elle s'empara. Il grogna légèrement contre sa bouche, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, mais il ne broncha pas davantage. Au contraire, il l'embrassait avec application, content de l'avoir simplement contre lui, entre ses bras. Leurs jambes s'étaient mêlées, leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées, ils étaient bien.

-On a cours dans trois quarts d'heure. Annonça Hermione en gloussant, alors que les lèvres de son amoureux effleuraient le côté de son nez.

-On a cours de quoi? Interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, avant de rouler légèrement au dessus d'elle, sans jamais cesser de la couvrir de baisers.

-Maths, avec le professeur Vector. L'informa la jeune femme, en se cambrant sous ses tendres assauts alors qu'il s'attaquait à ses épaules, plus ou moins voracement.

-Tu n'es pas très matheuse si je ne m'abuse. Sourit-il, alors qu'il venait de poser un baiser entre ses seins.

-Non, et j'aimerais bien rester au lit. Ronchonna-t-elle, tandis que sa bouche tendre et câline descendait toujours plus bas.

-Pourtant, c'est important les maths. Chuchota Théodore à son nombril, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'est même ma matière favorite. On ne va pas être d'accord.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais particulièrement masochiste d'aimer une telle matière. Bougonna-t-elle en serrant le drap de ses petites mains, grisée par les baisers que laissait son homme sur sa peau.

-Non, j'ai juste bon goût, tu ne vas tout de même pas me contredire sur ce point? Gloussa le Terminale avant de revenir à sa bouche pulpeuse et rosée, dont il s'empara avec volupté.

-N…Non. Balbutia Hermione, haletante. Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Déclara-t-il en posant son front contre celui de la brunette, son nez effleurant doucement le sien. Même s'il est vrai que si on va en cours, on va être dans un sale état parce qu'on n'aura pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, et qu'on va probablement somnoler à un moment à un autre, mais on y va.

-On n'a pas dormi de la nuit…Releva Hermione, avec un sourire espiègle, alors que Théodore laissait de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres. À qui la faute?

-Je te rappelle que c'est _toi _qui m'a sauté dessus. Souligna le principal intéressé, assortissant sa remarque de son célèbre sourire en coin. Mais ne viens pas dire que ça ne t'a pas plu, tu ferais preuve d'une mauvaise foi affligeante.

-Bien sûr. Ironisa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne m'as pas repoussée non plus, Monsieur je-suis-un-modèle-de-vertu-mais-en-fait-pas-du-tout. Dois-je préciser que grâce à toi, j'ai bien eu trois orgasmes de suite?

-Mais je suis vertueux, c'est simplement que je suis corrompu par la débauche environnante, voilà tout. Sourit-il avant de se lever du lit, et de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements pour aller occuper la douche.

Hermione le regarda se lever, non sans exaspération. En fait, elle était déçue de ne plus sentir la chaleur du jeune homme contre son corps, il est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé rester dans ses bras toute la matinée, et même toute la journée s'il le fallait. Et Théodore avait _osé _l'abandonner là, alors qu'elle était encore pleine de désir, un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi une fois encore. Tout en boudant, la jeune femme se leva du lit, récupéra à son tour ses vêtements, et entra en trombe dans la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle ne lui demanda pas plus son avis lorsqu'elle entra à son tour sous la cabine de douche, légèrement grelottante. Théodore, lorsqu'il la vit, arqua un sourcil surpris.

-On n 'a qu'à prendre notre douche tous les deux, expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi espiègle. Comme ça, on gagnera du temps, et tu ne seras pas obligé de sécher les maths. J'ai dit à Parvati de nous garder une place, parce qu'on risquait d'être en retard.

-En quel honneur? Railla-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui. L'horloge affiche sept heures vingt. Nous avons donc largement le temps de nous doucher, de s'habiller, de manger un morceau, et de partir, à moins que tu ne mettes trois plombes pour te maquiller et te parfumer…

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Hermione venait de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Théodore grogna légèrement contre sa bouche, avant de passer ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la serrer contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, sentant avec délices l'eau chaude rouler sur sa peau. Théodore soupira, puis, pas plus emballé que ça par l'idée de se mettre davantage en retard pour avoir passé son temps à batifoler, il s'empara du flacon de gel douche parfumé à la framboise. Il en versa une petite quantité au creux de sa main, puis il commença à savonner le dos de sa compagne, tout en se disant que ce machin était bien trop fruité pour lui. Hermione se laissa faire sans protester. Il savonna ses épaules, son ventre, ses fesses, ses jambes, bref, chaque partie de son corps à laquelle elle voulait bien lui laisser l'accès. Il s'attarda tout de même sur les zones sensibles, content de pouvoir l'entendre soupirer sous ses caresses appuyées mais aussi conscient qu'il était en train de jouer avec le feu. Parce qu'à mesure qu'il l'entendait soupirer ainsi, il sentait ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait retourné dans le lit d'Hermione, avec elle de préférence.

Hermione posa un baiser sur son épaule pour le remercier, avant de se saisir du gel douche de son père et de savonner Théodore comme il l'avait fait pour elle quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois leur toilette achevée, Théodore coupa l'arrivée d'eau, et les enveloppa tous les deux dans une serviette éponge. Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, bien au chaud sous cette serviette. Puis, il posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, et entreprit de la sécher. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière, profitant de ce moment où il était en train de la dorloter et de la chouchouter. Théodore laissa sur son cou une traînée de baisers brûlants, suçotant sensuellement la peau diaphane de la jeune femme. Puis, il nicha son visage au creux de son cou, respirant le doux parfum de framboise qui émanait de son épiderme.

-Tu sais…chuchota-t-il, d'une voix rendue plus grave encore par le désir, lorsque l'autre jour, je te disais que tu étais belle…j'étais on ne peut plus sincère. J'en pensais chaque mot, chaque lettre.

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop troublée pour ce faire. À la place, elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, puis l'embrassa. Elle sourit doucement, avant d'enfiler une paire de sous-vêtements en coton noir, sages au possible, puis ses collants et sa petite robe grise. Elle s'approcha de Théodore d'un pas légèrement sautillant, et se planta devant lui alors qu'il était en train de mettre son pantalon.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à fermer ma robe, s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle, en soulevant sa lourde chevelure brune, encore humide de la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre.

Théodore acheva de boucler sa ceinture, puis il s'avança vers Hermione. Il soupira en voyant le dos nu de sa compagne, et les deux pans de sa robe qui béaient. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, puis, d'une main, il rapprocha les deux morceaux de tissu alors que de l'autre, il remontait la fermeture-éclair, en prenant garde de ne pincer ni sa peau, ni ses cheveux. Elle le remercia du regard, à travers le miroir, puis elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage du dessous du lavabo puis commença à se poudrer méticuleusement. Tout du moins, elle se mit une touche de mascara et un trait d'eye-liner, rien de plus. Elle se mit un peu de parfum, dans le creux du cou, derrière les oreilles et sur les poignets, puis passa un coup de brosse dans son opulente chevelure brune.

Pas moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione sortait de chez elle, Théodore sur les talons, prête à rejoindre Roundview qui ne se trouvait pas très loin d'ici à pieds. Théodore avait, pour aujourd'hui, laissé sa moto chez lui. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds là bas depuis vendredi soir, autant dire qu'il n'était pas très pressé de se retrouver en tête à tête avec un Richard des plus irritables parce qu'il aura perdu une affaire à cause d'une bête histoire de délais. Il était huit heures cinq lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent à Roundview, et huit heures dix lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de la salle de classe de Septima Vector, qui leur lança un regard froid et implacable.

-Vos billets d'excuses? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant, faisant blêmir Hermione qui commençait à paniquer dans la mesure où elle n'avait jamais été en retard auparavant.

-C'est de ma faute, madame. Ajouta précipitamment Théodore, alors que toute la classe avait le regard rivé sur lui. J'étais censé venir la chercher chez elle ce matin, mais ma moto est tombée en panne. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'appeler un réparateur, et je suis descendu chez Hermione à pied. Il nous a quand même fallu faire la route de chez elle à Roundview, et…

-D'accord, ça ira pour cette fois. Répondit Mme Vector, sèchement. Oh, et tant que j'y pense, récupérez vos copies. Théodore, c'est excellent, comme d'habitude. En revanche, Miss Granger, il va falloir faire des progrès si vous souhaitez avoir votre bac.

Hermione se retint d'ajouter qu'elle avait des résultats suffisamment bons dans les autres matières pour pouvoir avoir son bac haut la main malgré son piteux cinq en maths -elle avait scrupuleusement calculé ses moyennes lorsqu'elle avait commencé à paniquer quelques mois plus tôt. Son premier cinq en maths l'avait littéralement traumatisée, elle avait mis des semaines pour totalement s'en remettre. Lorsqu'elle avait raconté cette anecdote à Théodore, il s'était tellement bidonné qu'elle s'en était sentie vexée. Elle avait alors râlé, tout en disant que puisqu'il prenait tout à la rigolade, elle ne lui dirait plus rien. PLUS RIEN. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas tenu sa résolution, ses réticences avaient été anéanties par son putain de sourire en coin qu'elle maudissait autant qu'elle affectionnait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Septima Vector non plus, d'ailleurs. Depuis l'arrivée de Théodore, l'irascible professeur de mathématiques était aux anges. Elle se félicitait d'avoir dans sa classe un élève de terminale scientifique digne de ce nom. Elle ne cessait de chanter les louanges du grand brun, faisant quelques jaloux au passage: les chouchous n'étaient jamais vraiment bien vus. Hermione allongea le cou pour tenter de voir la note qu'avait reçue son amoureux. Sans la moindre émotion, comme si c'était quelque chose de parfaitement habituel, Théodore rangea son 20/20 dans son cahier, et somnola pendant toute la correction du devoir surveillé. Au bout de vingt minutes de correction, Hermione était déjà en train de s'arracher les cheveux:

-Je ne comprendrai jamais rien à ces fichus maths! Chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de son voisin, qui était en train de caricaturer la prof sur un coin de son cahier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans? S'enquit Théodore en arquant un sourcil, tirant légèrement la langue sous l'effet de la concentration.

-Tout. Gémit-elle, en proie à la panique. Je…Je ne comprends vraiment rien, c'est du chinois, et même le chinois, c'est compréhensible.

Chacun avait ses bêtes noires, et Hermione en faisait également partie. Certains n'aimaient pas l'histoire, d'autres étaient nuls en sport, d'autres encore avaient une sainte horreur des mathématique. Un matheux vous dira toujours ô combien cette série de chiffres, de lettres et de signes abstraits peut être facile à résoudre, mais un non-matheux n'aura jamais le déclic, quoiqu'il fasse. Hermione, depuis son plus jeune âge, avait toujours été réfractaire aux maths, et c'était la seule fichue matière qui faisait couler sa moyenne pourtant excellente. C'était effectivement cette _fichue _matière qui la faisait passer tous les ans à côté de la mention _très bien _et ça la faisait rager. Néanmoins, elle ne désespérait pas d'atteindre un tel score le jour du bac, même si elle avait déjà prévu de faire l'impasse sur cette matière qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

-Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux. Répondit Théodore, en arquant un sourcil perplexe. C'est facile tu sais. Je pourrais même te faire des cours particuliers si ça peut t'aider, bien que je ne sois pas du tout pédagogue.

-Tu rigoles? Siffla Hermione, légèrement effarée. Ça ne pourra jamais être pire qu'avec cette vieille pie! On commence quand tu veux.

-On va dire…Samedi? Taquina-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil séducteur. Mais je te préviens, on bosse de deux heures de l'après-midi jusqu'à sept heures du soir. Toute autre activité sera évidemment à proscrire. Si tu es d'accord avec les termes du contrat, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que je suis ton nouveau professeur.

Hermione, à côté de lui, pouffa de rire, et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, puis elle écouta à nouveau Septima Vector déblatérer. Théodore, en finale, ne sut jamais si Hermione avait accepté sa proposition ou non. Elle s'était contentée de serrer sa main affectueusement, par-dessus la table. Puis, le jeune homme retourna à son dessin, toujours autant concentré. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser de temps à autres un regard vers son voisin, autant parce qu'elle voulait regarder son amoureux que parce qu'elle était intéressée par ce qu'il faisait. Théodore, en revanche, resta le regard rivé sur sa feuille, attentif au moindre détail. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le reste de l'heure promettait d'être long. Très long.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HARRY<strong>]

-Allez vieux, déride un peu, t'as pas arrêté de faire la gueule depuis qu'on est ici. Argua Harry en levant son verre, invitant son inséparable à faire de même.

Mais Ron ne bougeait pas. Il restait vautré dans la banquette, sans aucune élégance. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et il ruminait des idées noires. Harry soupira, en vidant d'une traite son fond de whisky, non sans grimacer parce que les yeux commençaient à lui picoter légèrement. Harry redemanda un verre au serveur qui passait par là. Le Survivant coinça un joint entre ses lèvres et entreprit de l'allumer, sous le regard peu amène de son ami, qui ruminait toujours. Puis, Ron soupira longuement, avant de boire quelques gorgées sur sa bière. Tout en expirant un mince filet blanchâtre, Harry agitait la tête au rythme de la musique électro qui leur martelait les tympans et amplifiaient la course effrénée de leurs cœurs.

-Un jour, tu vas bien devoir me parler. Réessaya Harry, sans grande conviction, connaissant le caractère buté et peu ouvert de son ami. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi indéfiniment.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Grogna Ron, en s'affalant un peu plus dans la banquette, pianotant de temps à autres sur son téléphone. Tu comprends quand je te dis que je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler? D'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien à dire, alors tu perds ton temps à vouloir me tirer les vers du nez.

-Ah ouais? S'enquit Harry en tirant une bouffée sur le roulé illicite. Ce n'est pas l'expression que tu me donnes pourtant. Tu fais continuellement la gueule, où est passé le Ron souriant et blagueur, toujours prêt à faire des conneries et à s'éclater la gueule?

-il est parti avec _elle. _maugréa Ron en se renfrognant. Fin de l'histoire.

-Pourtant, insista le Survivant, ça ferait du bien de te lâcher. Peut-être que tu rencontrerais quelqu'un. C'est pas en restant tout seul dans ton coin que tu vas te reconstruire. Certes, tu as perdu ton grand amour, mais des grands amours, il y en a d'autre, tu es jeune, tu auras le temps de vivre d'autres histoires! Tu t'es à peine démené pour te trouver un boulot, tu as cessé de vivre.

-Comment ai-je pu foirer à ce point? Se lamenta Ron, en buvant le reste de sa bière d'une traite. On foire tous à un moment donné, mais là, c'était vraiment un foirage épique, dans les règles de l'art! Tu sais Harry, je passe mes journées et mes nuits à tergiverser pour savoir où ça a pu foirer, et je ne vois vraiment pas.

-Un jour, quelqu'un d'une grande sagesse a dit que l'échec, ce n'était pas la chute en elle-même mais d'être restés à l'endroit où on est tombés. Certes, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu dois te relever, Ron! C'est dur, c'est dur pour nous tous, mais on essaie, il n'y a que toi qui ne joue pas le jeu! Tu sais qu'on peut se reposer les uns sur les autres, Ron, on est un groupe, on est amis, on est unis, et sans cette unité, on ne pourra pas triompher. Tu comprends?

L'esprit du Survivant commençait à s'échauffer, boosté par les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue qu'il était en train de fumer. Lorsqu'ils venaient à boire, certains se montraient particulièrement agressifs et aboyaient sur le premier qui s'avisait de les regarder de travers. D'autres vomissaient partout avant de rouler sous la table, hors circuit pour le reste de la soirée. D'autres devenaient plus bavards, racontant volontiers leurs déboires autour d'un verre. D'autres enfin, et Harry en faisait partie, se plaisaient à se la jouer philosophes et faisaient de la psychologie de comptoir, en déballant des leçons de morale à deux sesterces. Pour autant, Harry mettait tout en œuvre pour remonter le moral de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, et cette mission, ces temps-ci, l'occupait à temps plein.

Il était toujours en train de secouer Ron pour qu'il se bouge, pour qu'il cesse enfin de se morfondre, et pour être franc, Harry avouerait volontiers que ça l'épuisait plus qu'escompté. Harry avait l'impression d'être seul pour les porter tous les deux à tour de bras. Il était certes la clef de voûte du groupe, celui sans qui la petite bande se serait disloquée depuis longtemps, mais parfois, il leur rappellerait bien volontiers qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie facile et qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et ce, même si son grand défaut était bel et bien de donner l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur les épaules. Harry était buté, borné et peu compréhensif, tout devait être fait selon son idée, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Et à présent qu'il avait utilisé tous les trésors de diplomatie dont il était pourvu, sa patience commençait à s'émousser. Si Ron ne comprenait pas par la manière douce, il allait cesser de le ménager et il le sortirait de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. La méthode caressons-le dans le sens du poil avait déjà fait ses preuves et ne s'était malheureusement pas montrée probante.

-allez, sérieusement Ron. Regarde toutes les filles qui passent. Sérieusement, il n'y en a pas une qui te plaît?

Ce faisant, le Survivant avait commandé un plateau de shooters et il distribuait les contenants litigieux entre lui et son ami, son joint pendu à ses lèvres. Ron ronchonna, avant de s'allumer une cigarette, enfumant toujours plus la salle déjà enfumée et surchauffée. Harry savait très bien que Ron n'était pas disposé à fréquenter d'autres filles, qu'il n'oublierait pas aussi facilement son amour pour Pansy, mais Harry savait ce dont Ron avait besoin, outre se changer simplement les idées.

-Sérieusement Ron. Depuis quand tu n'as pas tiré ton coup? Je suis sûr que si tu te tapais une des nanas qui se trouvent là, ça irait beaucoup mieux. T'auras beau dire ce que tu veux, il n'y a rien de tel qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour déstresser un peu!

-Si Parvati t'entendrait parler…grinça Ron avec acidité. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si aucune de ces filles est capable de me faire bander.

-C'est parce que tu ne les regardes pas assez attentivement. Tiens, regarde la blonde, là, tu en penses quoi?

Ron allongea le cou, pour tenter d'apercevoir la fille qu'était en train de lui montrer Harry. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, avant de s'emparer d'un shooter de vodka, d'entrelacer leurs bras et de le boire cul sec. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tant l'alcool était fort. Ça lui démontait la cervelle, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Ron se frotta les yeux, se gratta nerveusement la nuque, et porta son attention sur la silhouette solitaire qu'avait désignée Harry quelques instants plus tard. Ron grimaça ostensiblement.

-Quoi, la fausse blonde qui est habillée comme une p*te et maquillée comme une voiture volée? Tu plaisantes quand même? Je préfère me taper des filles qui ont plus de classe!

-Allez mec, _come on_, je te trouve bien difficile! Attends, tu as vu les cheveux qu'il a? Il est clair que sa couleur c'est du faux, mais les ondulations et la longueur, c'est du naturel! Et mate un peu ses jambes, imagine la en train d'écarter les cuisses avec un regard lubrique, juste pour toi. Puis tu ne diras pas le contraire, mais elle est plutôt jolie pour une nana maquillée comme une voiture volée, comme tu dis!

-Ouais, mais n'empêche qu'il faudrait la voir sans son maquillage. Elle a les yeux tellement cernés de noir qu'on dirait un panda! Et son rouge à lèvres trop sombre, là, lui donne l'air tout droit sorti d'un vieux film de vampires! Elle est tout sauf bandante.

-Et si tu allais lui parler avant de juger. Elle est en train de te regarder, _dude! _Tu as attiré son attention. On dirait qu'elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas.

-Excuse-moi vieux, mais tes plans foireux, j'ai déjà donné!

Cela dit, Ron porta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille qui dansait en solitaire. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, abondamment ondulés sans être frisés pour autant. Il se dégageait d'elle une certaine assurance, un certain charisme, elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et elle ne semblait pas faire partie de ces nanas qui complexaient sur n'importe quoi. Elle portait un bustier noir, indécemment affriolant, quelques colliers de perles étaient enroulés autour de son cou gracile, sa jupe noire était indécemment courte et on voyait aisément les porte-jarretelles qui maintenaient ses bas résille en place. Ron cligna des yeux alors que la jeune femme regardait dans leur direction. Harry poussa son ami en avant, pour l'inciter à y aller. Bon gré, mal gré, Ron se leva et s'avança vers la fille, qui se déhanchait toujours tout en le regardant avancer. En les voyant se dévisager et se parler, Harry estima que sa mission était achevée. Le jeune homme alla payer ses consommations, et rentra chez lui, laissant Ron aux mains se sa nouvelle compagne d'infortune.

X

-Te voilà enfin! S'écria la blonde, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais.

-Ce n'était effectivement pas dans mes plans, avoua Ron en toute franchise, mais mon pote m'a convaincu de venir te parler, donc me voilà.

-il a bien fait alors, susurra-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, sans autre forme de préambule.

Ron grogna légèrement, surpris par cette entrée en matière pour le moins directe. La blonde passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur ses hanches, découvrant sa silhouette filiforme. La poupée gothique l'embrassait sans aucune douceur, sa langue explorant l'intérieur de sa bouche avec gourmandise, et Ron eut l'impression qu'elle était effectivement une vampire qui allait sucer son sang jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, sinon un cadavre desséché. Ron glissa ses mains dans son dos, caressant sa peau douce et dénudée.

Tout alla très vite ensuite. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, ils s'étaient enfermés dans les toilettes. Ron avait assis la blonde sur les lavabos, sans aucune douceur, son dos claquant contre le carrelage froid qui tapissait les murs. Le néon était faiblard, conférant une ambiance glauque à l'endroit. Ça puait, le sol était crade et des feuilles de papier-toilette jonchaient le sol, créant un formidable gâchis mettant davantage en péril la forêt amazonienne. Mais la vétusté de l'endroit ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille qui écarta les cuisses pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Il défit le bouton de son pantalon, et baissa sa braguette. Son jean délavé flottait sur ses hanches trop maigres, alors que sa mystérieuse partenaire avait dégrafé son bustier, dévoilant le bandeau noir qui maintenait ses seins en place.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda Ron, alors que ses lèvres exploraient la peau diaphane de la jeune femme, respirant son parfum capiteux.

-Peu importe. Assura la succube en reprenant ses lèvres avec voracité. À quoi cela sert-il de connaître le prénom de l'autre puisque demain on aura tout oublié sans compter qu'on ne se verra sans doute plus jamais.

-C'est pas faux. Maugréa-t-il tout en aidant sa conquête à se débarrasser de sa jupe, qui alla choir au sol. T'inquiètes pour l'état de ta jupe, je te paierai le pressing s'il le fait.

-Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai déjà fait ce genre de choses dans des conditions encore plus spartiates.

Sur ce, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'épiloguer davantage, déjà avide de retrouver ses lèvres brûlantes. Ron la plaqua contre le mur avec une violence qui coupa le souffle à la demoiselle. Pour autant, cette brutalité ne l'effaroucha pas, puisqu'elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille du grand roux, sans se soucier outre mesure du robinet qui lui bousillait les reins. La fille gémit lorsque Ron s'introduisit en elle sans aucune douceur. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de sa nuque, ses lèvres recherchant celles du rouquin avec hargne, peu encline à se laisser malmener de la sorte. Bientôt, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle, alors que Ron allait et venait avec brutalité, lui arrachant quelques râles de plaisir. C'était brutal, c'était bestial, c'était malsain, mais l'un comme l'autre semblaient s'en contenter, ne recherchant pas la douceur et la langueur de l'instant. La blonde filiforme gémissait autant de plaisir et de douleur en sentant le robinet lui massacrer les reins sans vergogne, se repaissant des longs râles rauques de son partenaire, qui allait et venait avec de plus en plus de frénésie. La fille se demanda un instant ce qu'il en adviendrait de cette étreinte à la sauvette si quelqu'un voulait aller pisser maintenant, mais elle ne s'en formalisait guère, elle ne pensait qu'à elle et à la partie de jambes en l'air qui était en train de se jouer. Elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'il la pénétra à nouveau, l'envoyant valser dans une autre dimension, haute en couleurs.

Il avait réussi à oublier Pansy, juste un instant, juste pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il fallait que cette fille jouisse sous ses coups de reins, elle était son exutoire, juste pour ce soir. Elle n'était rien d'autre, juste une passade, une fille qu'il était en train de baiser juste pour son propre plaisir. Plus tard, lorsqu'il aura enfin retrouvé ses esprits, peut-être qu'il le regrettera, mais pour l'heure, il s'enfonçait dans la débauche, ivre de plaisir, ivre tout court. La fille laissa bientôt échapper un cri, s'oubliant complètement, avant de s'effondrer sur son épaule, son corps tremblant encore sous l'effet du puissant orgasme qui l'avait traversée. Après quelques derniers coups de reins, Ron se retira d'elle avant de se répandre dans le lavabo, juste en dessous d'eux en laissant échapper un long râle rauque, le cœur encore battant des fortes émotions qu'il venait de ressentir. Puis, sans mot dire, la blonde qui ressemblait à un panda à cause de son maquillage trop sombre le poussa pour se lever, légèrement meurtrie. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres du dernier des fils Weasley. Elle se rhabilla en silence, et partit avec sa pochette sous le bras, plantant là un Ron complètement éberlué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se promit, alors, de remercier Harry aussitôt que possible.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DAPHNEE<strong>]

.

Ce matin là, Daphnée s'était réveillée avec une solide gueule de bois. Hier soir, la leader des _Black Crows _était sortie, pour une fois en solitaire. Elle n'allait pas non plus attendre Zacharias Smith et Millicent Bulstrode indéfiniment, l'un et l'autre prétextant toujours avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle entendit sa mère et sa sœur se crier dessus et grogna de mécontentement. Elle plaqua finalement sa tête sous son oreiller, avant de se lever pour de bon. Elle eut un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit une pointe de souffrance lui vriller les reins. La soirée de la veille lui revenait par flashs successives, et se revoyait dans les toilettes avec cet inconnu. Et c'était clairement le robinet qui était responsable de ce massacre. À ce propos, Daphnée traversa sa chambre, puis elle s'arrêta devant son grand miroir. Elle se tourna, tout en soulevant son large t-shirt qu'elle mettait toujours pour dormir, et eut un soupir blasé en voyant les bleus immenses qui s'étalaient dans le bas de son dos, maculant sa peau diaphane.

-Daphnée, qu'est que c'est? S'enquit sa mère d'une voix perplexe, en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Oh, je…je ne t'ai pas vue arriver. Couina Daphnée en se retournant brusquement, laissant son t-shirt retomber sur ses reins meurtris. Ce…Ce n'est rien, ça ne fait pas mal. C'est…Ce sont juste les vestiges de ma partie de jambes en l'air d'hier soir, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, c'est juste que j'étais assise au bord du lavabo et…

-Tes frasques ne m'intéressent plus depuis longtemps, Daphnée. Coupa Madame Greengrass, sèchement. Je t'ai bannie de mon estime dès lors que tu as commencé à jouer les traînées.

Et _bam, ça c'est fait. _constata Daphnée avec amertume. Dans un sens, que sa mère dise ce genre de choses ne la choquait outre mesure, Mme Greengrass n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Elle rappelait souvent à sa fille aînée qu'elle était une honte pour leur très estimée famille, et l'intimait de rester loin d'elle pendant les soirées mondaines où ils étaient invités. Daphnée avait fini par ne plus venir du tout, détestant ce genre de réunions. À part peut-être quand son groupe était gracieusement invité à faire de l'animation, ce que Daphnée avait plus ou moins trouvé ironique: en quoi un groupe de punk pouvait-il offrir une distraction à des vieux bigots complètement coincés?

-Sinon, grinça Daphnée, légèrement acerbe. Que me voulais-tu de si bon matin, à part critiquer tout ce que je dis ou tout ce que je fais?

-Je voulais te demander d'aller acheter le cadeau pour ton père. On voudrait bien lui offrir un disque, mais l'ennui c'est qu'on n'y connaît rien. Alors Asteria pensait que tu étais la seule de nous trois qui avait un minimum d'expérience dans le domaine, et que tu pourrais aller chez le disquaire pour trouver ce qui serait le plus susceptible de faire plaisir à ton père. D'autant plus que tu connais ses goûts plus que nous.

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je, dans la mesure où tu n'as pas un gramme d'estime pour moi? Asteria n'a qu'à y aller, j'ai une répétition aujourd'hui avec mon groupe, pour le festival. Papa aime la musique classique et le jazz, elle n'a qu'à aller voir dans les rayons concernés.

-Il n'empêche que tu restes ma fille, et que tant que tu seras sous mon toit, tu seras tenue d'obéir. Alors tu ne discutes pas, tu y vas! Ta sœur et moi devons préparer la maison pour nos invités de ce soir, et comme tu ne nous aideras pas, autant s'y prendre maintenant.

Daphnée soupira, et lança un regard noir à sa génitrice. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus le choix…Daphnée retira le vieux t-shirt à l'effigie des Sex Pistols qu'elle mettait pour dormir, avant d'enfiler un soutien-gorge noir pour couvrir sa poitrine fluette. Elle enleva le short pour le remplacer par un jean tout simple, n'ayant pas envie de faire d'efforts vestimentaires aujourd'hui. Elle voulut enfiler son bustier de la veille, mais elle grimaça en voyant la tâche blanche suspecte qui l'abîmait. Daphnée soupira, avant de rouler en boule le vêtement litigieux et d'en chercher un autre dans son placard, cette fois rouge et noir. Elle noua ses longs cheveux blonds en une solide queue-de-cheval et elle se remaquilla brièvement, pour tenter d'avoir figure humaine, ce qui était peu dire parce qu'elle avait l'air d'un cadavre, ainsi grimée. Daphnée s'aspergea de parfum et de déodorant, puis elle prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit à la cuisine, prit une pomme dans le panier à fruits, et quitta la pièce, sans accorder un regard à sa mère, qui était en train de faire ses comptes.

Daphnée Greengrass arriva finalement au disquaire du quartier. Elle regarda un instant ce qu'il y avait dans la vitrine, tout en répondant distraitement à ses messages: Zacharias et Millicent la harcelaient déjà pour savoir où elle était. À tous les deux, elle leur envoya la même chose: _j'ai eu un contretemps. Ma mère m'a mandatée pour acheter le cadeau de mon père. J'arrive dès que possible. _Puis, elle rangea l'appareil dans la poche de son jean, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la vitrine, observant cette vieille veste en cuir vintage qui lui faisait envie. En réalité, ce disquaire était multifonction. Il faisait tout aussi bien disquaire que vendeur d'instruments de musique et autres accessoires étant relatifs à cet art. C'était là que Daphnée avait acquis sa guitare, extrêmement bien conseillée par les vendeurs de l'époque. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir du matériel de qualité, ils avaient un personnel compétent, à même de renseigner les amateurs de musique qu'ils étaient.

Daphnée entra finalement dans la boutique, retrouvant avec plaisir la chaleur du magasin. La blonde flâna un instant entre les rayons, s'intéressant à des artistes divers et variés, puis, à tout hasard, elle se dirigea vers les sections jazz et musique classique. L'aînée des Greengrass soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Sa mère s'était plantée sur toute la ligne en l'envoyant ici. Daphnée s'y connaissait en rock, hard-rock, et bien évidemment punk, comment voulez-vous qu'elle s'y connaisse en rap ou tout autre genre musical qui de toute évidence ne correspondait pas à ses goûts habituels en matière de musique. Elle n'avait plus qu'à demander à un vendeur qu'il lui conseille un artiste, tout en priant pour que son père n'ait pas déjà l'album qu'elle s'apprêtait à acheter. Résolument, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, qui faisait également office de caisse. Elle attendit patiemment que le vendeur ou le patron ne rapplique, ayant une cruelle impression de déjà-vu. Elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie à attendre aux comptoirs des magasins. Enfin, un vendeur rappliqua, et Daphnée manqua de s'étrangler en reconnaissant la personne qui était devant elle.

-Toi! S'écria-t-elle, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le grand roux qui la fixait également, tout autant éberlué qu'elle.

-Bonjour quand même, grinça-t-il, en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Daphnée faillit ouvrir grand la bouche en reconnaissant le type avec qui elle avait couché la veille, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, n'étant pas du genre à se démonter pour si peu. C'était après tout à cause de ce salaud qu'elle avait le bas du dos complètement ruiné. Cela dit, elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, aussi elle put en déduire qu'il était nouveau dans le milieu, ce qui en soi était plutôt logique. Elle allait lui sortir une excuse bidon, comme elle faisait d'habitude, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à raconter des craques, ni même à se justifier, elle voulait juste repartir chez elle avec son disque, de préférence. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère lui lâcherait les basques et elle pourrait passer le reste de la journée en bossant sur ses compositions avec son groupe.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Rétorqua-t-elle finalement, en dardant sur son interlocuteur une œillade suspicieuse.

-Je travaille ici. Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Alors d'accord. Il travaillait ici. C'était noté. Dire que pas plus tard que la veille, elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle lui donne son prénom parce qu'ils l'allaient jamais plus se revoir. Quelle bonne blague, vraiment. Le destin était encore en train de se jouer d'elle, et il avait placé ce drôle de type sur sa route par deux fois. D'accord, il avait un coup de reins extraordinaire, il lui avait offert un orgasme foudroyant dans ces toilettes dégueulasses, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'était rien pour elle, juste un coup d'un soir. Si elle avait su qu'elle s'était tapée le vendeur du disquaire où elle allait si souvent. Daphnée se promit de raconter cette anecdote pour le moins salace à Millicent, qui raffolait des potins sordides.

-Et moi, je suis venue acheter un cadeau pour mon père, grand amateur de musique. Le souci, c'est que je ne suis pas très calée en jazz et en musique classique, mon truc c'est le punk et plus généralement le rock, alors, je voudrais savoir ce que tu pourrais éventuellement me conseiller.

-Euuuh…En matière de musique classique, il y a toujours les classiques, comme Beethoven, Tchaïkovski, ou bien…Strauss, Brahms, il y en a à foison. Sinon….Ton père aime-t-il les opéras? Parce que tu pourrais aller voir de ce côté-là. Et…

Daphnée eut un rictus amusé. Le grand roux ne faisait que lui nommer les classiques des classiques, sans vraiment prendre d'initiative et lui proposer quelque chose de nouveau, de très peu connu. Or, c'était précisément ce que Daphnée recherchait. Connaissant son père, Mr Greengrass devait avoir dans sa collection tous les artistes susmentionnés, il s'agissait là de la base de la base en musique classique. Et les opéras…ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais elle doutait que son père allait aimer, il était tellement difficile.

-En résumé, tu n'y connais rien. Le taquina-t-elle, un grand sourire sardonique venant étirer ses lèvres rosées. Tu ne fais que me proposer des trucs archi-connus qu'il connaît sûrement déjà, mon père est un très grand amateur de musique classique tu sais, il ne se limitera pas aux noms qui ont forgé le genre.

-Et que dis-tu des opéras? S'enquit le vendeur sans se démonter. Ça ne lui coûtera rien d'essayer, juste le prix du CD en réalité. Il faut parfois être ouvert d'esprit et vouloir tester de nouvelles choses.

-Mon père n'est pas friand d'opéras. Mon grand-père l'était, et il a traumatisé ses enfants en les emmenant voir tous ces spectacles. Ne t'avises donc surtout pas de parler de Maria Calas ou de Rossini. Donc, qu'as-tu à me proposer en jazz si tu es incapable de me renseigner sur la musique classique?

Elle ressentait le besoin de le titiller un peu. Elle avait vu qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout, et ça amusait la musicienne qu'elle était. Elle adorait le voir rougir d'embarras et provoquer tant de gêne chez son interlocuteur, qui se sentait pris au piège. Daphnée était ainsi, elle aimait tester les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent le point de rupture, celui qui les poussera à commettre l'irréparable. Cela dit, Daphnée le trouvait mignon, avec ses petites tâches de rousseur et ses grands yeux myosotis, qui lui donnaient un air enfantin tout à fait appréciable. Elle ne regrettait pas de se l'être tapé pas plus tard que la veille, même si elle était d'accord sur le principe qu'ils ne remettraient pas le couvert, son dos se rappelant à elle d'une bien douloureuse façon et elle avait bien l'intention de se venger pour cela.

-Bon ben euh…je peux te proposer l'album posthume d'Amy Winehouse, ou bien Nora Jones, qui est très jazzy en son genre. Ou bien…Nina Simone. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour dans la section jazz du magasin, tu devrais forcément trouver ton bonheur, il y a plusieurs bornes d'écoute pour que tu puisses faire ton choix. Sinon, Hindi Zahra caracole en tête du top ten, et il est disponible en écoute libre…

-Des bornes d'écoute étant mises à disposition des clients, je sais. Soupira Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sinon, tu peux toujours te diriger vers des grands classiques, comme _The essential collection _de Louis Armstrong, un grand nom du jazz, ou les _100+ original recordings _qui sont sortis il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et qui comprend quelques 120 titres. Les clients aiment beaucoup acheter les anthologies des grands artistes. Si ton père préfère les voix féminines, je te recommande vivement Billie Holiday, ou Ella Fitzgerald. Ou au pire, tu as toujours Franck Sinatra. Ou…Nancy Sinatra.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, persifla Daphnée, mauvaise. Tu n'y connais strictement rien. Laisse donc, je vais me débrouiller. Merci du conseil.

-Fais donc, puisque tu sembles t'y connaître mieux que moi .riposta le grand roux, avec humeur.

-Dois-je te rappeler que ta fonction première est de renseigner les clients quand ils te posent des questions?

-Mais je te renseigne! S'insurgea-t-il, outré. C'est toi qui cherches la petite bête depuis tout à l'heure, c'est à croire que ça te plaît de me voir galérer de la sorte! Je suis nouveau dans le métier, je dois faire mes propres armes, es-tu seulement capable de le comprendre? J'ai écouté des dizaines et des dizaines de disques avant de pouvoir faire ce boulot, n'ayant rien eu de mieux à faire depuis que j'ai été suspendu de mon lycée pour m'être battu avec le fils du proviseur. Donc, si tu espères me déstabiliser en chipotant, tu te trompes lourdement.

Daphnée cligna des yeux, légèrement surprise par ce que le vendeur était en train de lui dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse de telles révélations, mais soit. Elle venait de se laisser surprendre, et Daphnée aimait être surprise. Il fallait dire qu'en temps normal les gens étaient tellement prévisibles. Elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'être surprise par quoi que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. D'autant plus que ce vendeur tout à fait charmant avait l'air d'être un gros nounours, le genre de peluche que l'on bousille à force de câliner trop fort, mais Daphnée se rappelait bien de leur partie de jambes en l'air de la veille et se disait qu'en fin de compte, il avait peut-être plus de rage et plus de hargne à expulser qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Autrement dit, il pouvait constituer une cible de choix pour ses mœurs dissolues. Cela dit, même s'il commençait sérieusement à lui plaire, elle pouvait quand même essayer de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Juste pour le fun.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa. Fit-elle remarquer, en haussant un sourcil faussement outré. Pour la chaleur humaine on repassera. Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à aller chercher mon CD ailleurs.

Le rouquin ouvrit grand la bouche, outré. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle lui donnait l'occasion de se racheter. Si d'ici trois secondes, il ne s'excusait pas, ou n'essayait pas de la retenir, elle partirait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Daphnée compta dans sa tête, espérant dans le fond une réaction du grand benêt roux. 1...2...la blonde commençait à désespérer de son cas. 3. D'accord. Il n'avait rien dit. Qui ne dit mot consent, alors. En lui adressant un grand sourire, elle détourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la porte du magasin, faisant tinter ses bijoux. L'autre ne broncha pas, toujours aussi sidéré, toujours inutilement figé. Daphnée considéra que la mission cadeau d'anniversaire était bel et bien terminée. Elle avait assez donné de son côté. Asteria n'aura qu'y à aller, d'abord, elle qui était tellement parfaite. Pour l'heure, la blonde comptait rejoindre ses amis chez Millicent, pour commencer les répétitions. Là bas, elle aura le temps de prendre une douche, parce que bon-sang, partir de sa maison sans s'être douchée, ça craint. Mais était-ce de sa faute si sa mère l'avait envoyée en mission suicide tout juste au saut du lit?

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

.

Drago se trouvait pathétique. Franchement pathétique. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir courir après une fille qui l'évitait depuis à présent plus d'une semaine, on se le demande. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement masochiste. Voire même carrément stupide. Oui, stupide, c'était sans doute ça. Pourtant, Lavande l'exaspérait au plus haut point, avec ses faux airs de sainte nitouche. Mais Drago avait besoin d'elle, c'était un fait. Il se sentait seul, horriblement seul. Et Lavande était la seule personne du groupe à qui il parlait encore. L'emploi de l'imparfait était tout à fait justifié: depuis quelques jours, Lavande l'évitait comme la peste, et ne semblait pas vouloir se trouver en sa compagnie d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Drago se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour troubler autant la jeune femme, d'autant plus que lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble ce matin là, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés tout de suite.

C'était là que Drago avait eu en quelque sorte le déclic. Certes, Lavande Brown était foutrement agaçante, mais elle avait instillé son poison dans ses veines, et depuis, il n'arrivait plus à se la sortir de la tête. Elle revenait le hanter à la moindre occasion, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. L'autre jour, il s'était même masturbé en pensant à elle, trop frustré, et surtout, trop scrupuleux pour seulement oser se taper une autre fille qu'elle. En temps ordinaire, cela ne l'aurait pas chagriné outre mesure, bien au contraire, il ne se gênait pas pour aller voir ailleurs dès lors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais depuis que Brown était rentrée dans sa vie, elle avait tout foutu en l'air, tout. Elle avait ébranlé jusqu'à ses convictions les plus intimes, et il la détestait pour cela. Il aimait sa fraîcheur, son sourire, sa joie de vivre. Et surtout, elle était aussi seule que lui, aussi démunie, rongée par il ne savait quel poison depuis la mort de Pansy, et ça l'intriguait.

Quelque part, il n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse. Il le lui avait clairement dit ce fameux matin. Pour autant, Lavande n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire, et ça le tuait de la voir se faner sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Alors, pour une fois, Drago Malefoy avait décidé de ne pas être un lâche. Il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains, pour aller parler à la fille qui l'obsédait depuis des jours. Lavande était à la tête d'un groupe de pom-pom-girls et leur montrait quelques mouvements. Elle mettait tellement de cœur dans ce qu'elle faisait, tellement de conviction, que Drago en était tout simplement épaté. Elle se disait pas très courageuse, mais lui-même n'avait pas le dixième de son courage, là où tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'elle, elle continuait à avancer, peut-être en fermant les yeux, mais en avançant tout de même. Résolument, Drago s'avança vers elle, et tout en ignorant les regards avides des autres filles qui avaient commencé à glousser et à s'esclaffer, il l'interpella:

-Lavande, je peux te parler?

-Pas maintenant, _Malefoy, _je suis occupée.

Qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. De sa part, il s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à autant de froideur, pas à autant d'indifférence. Lavande continua de l'ignorer, délibérément, et montra à ses comparses une autre série de mouvements. Fasciné, Drago la regardait tournoyer et virevolter, perdu dans la danse effrénée de ses pompons qui déchiraient le décor de leurs couleurs vives. Péniblement, les filles tâchaient de suivre le même rythme, menées par leur énergique capitaine. Pour un peu, Drago en aurait oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Pourquoi il était venu déranger Lavande en plein milieu de son entraînement. D'ailleurs, les gestes de la petite blonde trahissaient une certaine nervosité. Aussi, la présence du jeune Malefoy la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre? Ce constat revigora un tant soit peu le jeune homme, qui ne comptait pas abandonner la partie. Parce que quand Drago voulait, il avait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Et s'il voulait parler avec Lavande, il le ferait, point. Peu importait son avis à elle.

-S'il te plaît, _Blondie_. Insista-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Je te ferai perdre cinq minutes de ton précieux temps, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-Tu n'as donc pas compris? Rétorqua-t-elle avec colère. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me _forcer, _non plus?

Elle avait osé insister sur le terme _forcer. _Ce mot sonnait cruellement à ses oreilles, comme une affreuse litanie. Drago serra les poings, tentant de réfréner le début de colère qui battait dans ses veines. Il s'exhorta au calme, puis, sans laisser à Lavande le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, il l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena plus loin, ignorant ses protestations. Lavande tentait bien de se dégager de sa poigne, mais Drago était bien déterminé à l'emmener plus loin. Il se moquait bien qu'elle allait subir l'interrogatoire par ses copines, ce n'était pas son problème. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tirer certaines choses au clair, et il en avait assez de fuir. Qu'elle fasse de même, merde, c'était le minimum syndical. Drago avait pris des risques en venant ici, il espérait qu'elle en soit pleinement consciente. Finalement, Lavande en eut assez de se débattre, surtout lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Drago s'en fichait éperdument. Alors, elle l'avait suivi mollement à l'extérieur du gymnase, une moue boudeuse accrochée à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-J'espère que ton motif est en béton armé pour avoir osé me déranger en plein entraînement. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que j'aie fini?

-Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Répliqua le grand blond, agacé. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre parce que tu passes ton temps à vouloir _me _fuir, donc n'importe comment, on n'aurait jamais pu discuter. Il fallait bien que je t'attrape à un moment ou à un autre.

-Très bien. Concéda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. De quoi voulais-tu me parler, au juste?

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu paraissais en colère après moi, et surtout, pourquoi tu t'obstinais à me fuir alors que tu n'as aucune raison concrète de me faire la gueule.

-Je ne faisais pas la gueule. Coupa-t-elle, durement.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu fais la gueule! Rétorqua Drago, de mauvaise humeur. Sinon, tu ne me répondrais pas sur ce ton.

-Mon ton est tout à fait correct.

-Non, il ne l'est pas, tu devrais t'écouter parler. Tu parles comme si tu m'en voulais à mort et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, c'est tout. C'est…C'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé…entre nous?

Lavande baissa les yeux, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc, à l'extérieur du gymnase. Lavande s'enlaça de ses bras et se frotta légèrement les épaules, pour se tenir chaud. Elle semblait tellement fragile en cet instant, tellement vulnérable, que Drago avait une fois de plus envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler. Tout, mais n'importe quoi qui lui permette de retrouver sa joie de vivre d'antan. Drago inspira profondément, sentant à nouveau l'agacement poindre. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec Lavande sans hausser le ton. Ils finissaient immanquablement par se disputer et par partir chacun de leur côté. Et malgré ces incessantes disputes, par ils ne savaient quel mystère, ils revenaient toujours vers l'autre. Lavande soupira lourdement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Drago avait tort lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était courageuse. Elle était tout simplement cette emmerdeuse de première catégorie qui fuyait à la moindre difficulté, et surtout, devant l'ampleur de ses _sentiments. _

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Cracha-t-elle, avec mépris.

Elle gardait les bras obstinément croisés sur sa frêle poitrine. Qu'elle ait des seins minuscules n'enlevait rien à son charme. Elle était fine et longiligne, gracieuse et souple, elle avait un beau corps, Drago avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer la dernière fois. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, elle semblait lui en vouloir mortellement. Et qu'elle ne vienne pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait couché avec le mec d'une de ses meilleures copines - ou son ex, c'est tout comme-, il ne la croirait pas. Drago connaissait suffisamment Lavande pour se permettre d'affirmer que la raison de son malaise était bien plus profonde. Le blond soupira lourdement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux platine, avant d'avancer ses doigts vers l'avant-bras de la jolie blonde, qui se raidit à son contact, avant de retirer son bras prestement, comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Cette réaction pour le moins étrange étonna le jeune homme. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour qu'elle refuse même son toucher?

-Lavande, regarde moi.

Pas de réponse. Pas de réaction non plus. Lavande garda les yeux rivés au sol, les bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Lavande, putain, regarde moi! S'écria le blond, plus fort, le désespoir transparaissant nettement dans sa voix rauque.

Enfin, Lavande daigna lever les yeux. Ses prunelles céruléennes croisèrent le regard couleur de pluie de son compagnon d'infortune. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger de quelque-chose, ou de quelqu'un. Une larme roula sur la joue de la blonde, qu'elle ne chercha même pas à chasser. Voir Lavande aussi démunie lui fendait le cœur. Alors, courageusement, Drago se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour qu'elle puisse y pleurer tout son soûl. Lavande eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle se laissa finalement faire, pour y verser une grande quantité de larmes. Drago pressa un baiser au sommet de son crâne et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Lavande était véritablement la seule fille qui avait eu le droit à une telle marque de tendresse de sa part, pas même Hermione n'avait pu en bénéficier. Avec Lavande, Drago avait l'impression d'être mis à nu, et il n'aimait pas ça. Pour autant, il ne relâcha pas son étreinte, il la laissait pleurer sans rien dire. Peut-être finirait-elle-même par se confier s'il ne la brusquait pas.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose….finit-elle par couiner, d'une toute petite voix. Je…Il se trouve que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, ni même avec les autres, et encore moins envers moi-même. Il y a des tas de rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet, mais les trois quarts sont totalement infondées. Il est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de petits-copains, que je suis jolie et populaire, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été intime avec eux. Peut-être me plaisais-je à entretenir l'image que l'on avait de moi, que je me laissais…_courtiser _pour pouvoir tester mon pouvoir de séduction, mais…ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Je ne suis pas ça, Drago.

-Je sais, _Blondie_. Murmura Drago dans son cou tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Non, attends, je n'ai pas fini. Protesta-t-elle faiblement. Je…L'autre jour, quand nous sommes allés s'isoler dans cette chambre, je n'étais pas aussi expérimentée que je le laissais croire. Je…en réalité, je n'avais jamais rien fait de tout ça, mais…j'avais cette envie impérieuse de le faire, de me débarrasser de cette encombrante virginité, et…

-Quoi, tu étais encore vierge? Hoqueta Drago, surpris, arborant l'expression de celui qui venait de se prendre une claque dans la gueule. Mais…Mais…Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire, hein, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Hermione brandissait sa virginité comme un trophée, elle attendait le bon pour le faire, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait pareil? Tu crois que c'était glorieux de te faire sauter par le premier venu alors que tu mérites tellement mieux? Je ne te mérite pas, _Blondie_, tu piges? Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais accepté, parce que je te respecte trop pour ce faire. C'est pour ça alors? C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais? Parce que tu regrettes?

Drago était en colère. Jamais il ne se serait douté de ce que Lavande venait de lui révéler. Elle était encore vierge, et il n'a eu aucun scrupule à la dépuceler, comme il a pu en dépuceler d'autre. Bon sang, combien il pouvait s'en vouloir, maintenant qu'il le savait. S'il avait su…Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie au désespoir. Que lui arrivait-il, nom de dieu? Il blasphémait, oui, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait autant de scrupules, autant de remords. Et dire qu'ils avaient _baisé _une nouvelle fois dans la douche, elle l'avait laissé partir à la conquête de ce corps, qu'il avait si ardemment désiré posséder. À présent qu'il le savait, il se dégoûtait. Sans le vouloir, il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait détruite. Il l'avait fanée. Tout le mal-être qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, c'était de sa faute. Oui, Drago était en colère. Mais ce n'était pas contre elle. Plutôt contre lui, en réalité. S'il avait la possibilité de réparer son erreur, là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour sûr qu'il le ferait, quitte à vendre son âme au diable. Tout, mais pourvu qu'elle se remette à sourire. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer. Plus jamais. Et surtout pas à cause de lui. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Lavande renifla, avant de reprendre la parole:

-Non, je ne regrette rien. Parce que c'était avec toi que j'avais envie de le faire.

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement lorsque Lavande lui avoua que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait eu envie d'avoir sa première fois. Drago se renfrogna. Il en était flatté. Honoré, même. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il persistait à croire qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Il lui fallait un type qui sache prendre soin d'elle, qui l'aimerait comme un fou. Drago savait que beaucoup tueraient pour avoir un de ses sourires. Mais maintenant, Lavande ne souriait plus. Ses sourires allaient devenir une denrée rare et précieuse. Drago se frotta l'arrière du crâne, puis glissa un regard à la jolie blonde. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, c'était déjà ça. Lavande lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de s'exprimer à nouveau.

-Ne pense pas que tu ne me mérites pas. Qui me mériterait, selon toi? Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse. Tu devrais arrêter de te déprécier, Drago, et de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Il est vrai que t'es un petit con qui se croit tout droit sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, mais tu es bien plus que ça. Tu as des qualités, tu sais? Certes, tu ne les montres que rarement, mais elles existent. Si tu n'avais que des défauts, si tu étais vraiment un salaud de la pire espèce, alors pourquoi chercherais-tu à mettre les choses au point et à me consoler lorsque j'ai du chagrin?

-Lavande…chuchota Drago, en posant sa main sur la joue de la demoiselle, pour la forcer à le regarder. Tu ne devrais pas croire en moi.

-Je ne crois pas en toi. Contra Lavande, avec toute l'honnêteté dont elle était capable. Et on devrait en rester là, parce que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable. Coupa Drago en se penchant sur la jeune Brown pour l'embrasser.

Lavande émit un léger gémissement lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. La blonde sentit ses sens l'enflammer, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait effleurée, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait touchée. Ainsi pendue à ses lèvres, elle perdait lentement le contrôle de ses émotions. Drago n'était pas non plus en reste. Un drôle de sentiment l'avait saisi aux tripes et son cœur cognait fort dans son torse. Son sang bouillonnait et il sentait un désir violent et impérieux s'insinuer en lui, un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi entre les bras de la jolie blonde qu'il embrassait avec application et le poussant à commettre les mêmes erreurs à l'infini. Drago grogna légèrement lorsque sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche de la belle Lavande, alors qu'il caressait sa nuque avec une tendresse qui l'étonna presque. Il sentit un feu d'artifices exploser dans tout son corps lorsque sa langue vint rejoindre sa jumelle, pour débuter un ballet érotique et enfiévré. Mais dans le regard de Lavande, il pouvait y voir la peur, une certaine forme de rejet qui heurta Drago. Et Drago en fut d'autant plus blessé qu'elle s'éloigna prestement de lui, rompant ainsi ce baiser tant inespéré.

-Je…je suis désolée. Murmura Lavande, d'une toute petite voix. Je…Je ne peux pas. Lorsque je disais qu'on devrait en rester là, j'étais sérieuse.

-et je l'étais tout autant lorsque je disais que je n'avais pas envie d'être raisonnable. Contra Drago, son regard rivé dans celui de la jeune Brown.

-Sérieusement Drago, restons-en là. Ça ne nous amènera rien de bon.

Sur ce, Lavande se leva du banc, légèrement chancelante. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, Lavande retourna vers le gymnase en accélérant le pas, s'éloignant toujours plus de lui, Drago Malefoy, qui avait les tripes en vrac et les sentiments à l'envers à cause de cette fille, cette stupide fille qui l'avait repoussé après s'être si facilement prêté au jeu des confidences….Fichue Brown. Drago avait eu envie de la prendre, de la posséder à nouveau, qu'elle soit enfin sienne, mais elle s'était dérobée, elle avait fui par une porte de sortie qu'il n'avait même pas vue venir. Fichue Brown. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, pour attiser autant son envie qu'il avait d'elle, mais elle lui restait inaccessible, désespérément inaccessible. Lavande l'intouchable l'avait fait tomber de son piédestal, brisant l'image du salaud notoire qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années, et il la détestait aussi pour cela. D'un pas rageur, Drago se leva à son tour et partit dans la direction opposée, c'est-à-dire vers chez lui où il pourrait passer l'après-midi à se morfondre.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PARVATI<strong>]

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Parvati était en train de travailler. Cependant, l'indienne avait préféré bouder la salle d'études étouffante et mortellement calme, pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil qui pointaient le bout de leur nez depuis la fin de l'hiver. Parvati aimait sentir la caresse du soleil sur sa peau mate, et prendre un grand bol d'air frais, ce qui n'était pas du luxe parce qu'en ce moment, elle se sentait étouffée. Parvati avait sa propre façon de gérer les problèmes: elle encaissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en soit plus capable. Elle n'avait jamais atteint le point de non-retour, ayant des nerfs à toute épreuve, mais cela ne saurait tarder, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de penser en ce moment.

Parvati était sans doute celle qui a le moins réagi à l'annonce de la mort de Pansy. Non pas qu'elle s'en fichait, bien au contraire, mais tout comme Harry, elle n'aimait pas faire étalage de ses sentiments, et la peine consécutive à la perte d'un proche en faisait partie. Parvati n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis ce jour où tout a basculé, et elle redoutait plus que tout le moment où elle allait lâcher prise, où son chagrin allait la rattraper. Peut-être même qu'il ne viendra pas du tout, Parvati doutait parfois d'être capable de ressentir de réels sentiments. Elle était tout simplement figée, gelée, peut-être même frigide. Et cela l'inquiétait.

Elle avait été vraiment contente de se remettre avec Harry. Mais à présent, elle doutait. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision? Elle était bien avec lui, elle en était certaine. Cependant, quelque chose manquait à leur relation, quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à nommer. Quelque chose qui la tracassait malgré tout. Parvati ne savait pas à qui en parler. Lavande restait Lavande, insouciante et volatile, et Hermione n'était pas disponible. Parvati aurait pu en parler avec Padma, mais sa sœur n'approuvait pas vraiment cette relation. Alors, Parvati continuait à encaisser, inlassablement, ressassant ses problèmes et soupirant parce qu'elle n'y trouvait pas de solution. Qui plus est, ils semblaient bien dérisoires au regard de ce que le groupe était en train de traverser. Parvati privilégiait avant tout l'intérêt général avant son intérêt personnel, mais en ce moment, la bande qu'ils formaient depuis la seconde lui drainait toute son énergie.

L'indienne était en pleine déroute. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, alors, elle n'y pensait pas, tout simplement. Elle préférait se concentrer sur s'autres choses, comme le mariage de sa sœur ou bien écouter les histoires de cœur de ses copines. Parvati était heureuse pour Hermione et Théodore. Depuis qu'ils avaient en quelques sortes officialisé leur relation, ils ne se quittaient plus. Le lycée ne jasait plus et ils étaient un peu plus tranquilles de ce point de vue là. Et apparemment, entre eux, ce serait vraiment le grand amour, du genre très sérieux. Au début, quand Hermione leur avait annoncé, à elle et à Lavande qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Parvati avait eu quelques réserves. Elle avait peur pour Hermione, elle avait peur qu'elle regrette de l'avoir fait si tôt, après avoir commencé leur relation. Mais Hermione était plus heureuse que jamais, et Théodore avait l'air vraiment amoureux. En revanche, Parvati était davantage mitigée concernant Lavande et Drago. Entre eux s'était tissé un lien malsain, où Lavande allait immanquablement perdre des plumes. Lavande lui avait avoué que Drago avait eu l'honneur de lui passer sur le corps. Que ça lui avait plu, mais que depuis, elle l'évitait comme la peste, par peur que cette histoire ne s'ébruite. Elle avait avoué ensuite ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il en était entre eux. Somme toute, Parvati n'aimait vraiment pas cette histoire. En tant que bonne amie, elle ne pouvait que conseiller à Lavande de se tenir éloignée de Drago, mais quel pouvoir avait-elle réellement là-dessus? Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout.

-Patil, il faut que tu m'aides. Déclara soudainement la voix glaciale de Drago Malefoy, qui était en plein dans son champ de vision, en plus de lui faire de l'ombre au sens littéral du terme.

Parvati jura entre ses dents, pas vraiment ravie de voir Drago. Il avait fallu penser à lui pour qu'il se matérialise sous ses yeux. Si ce n'était pas une méchante coïncidence, elle pourrait aisément croire à un complot qui avait été fomenté contre elle. Drago était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en ce moment, et il était là , sous ses yeux, venu lui demander de l'aide qui plus est. Parvati soupira. Si Malefoy en personne venait lui demander de l'aide, c'était qu'il était vraiment mal en point. Alors comme ça, l'adorable ex d'Hermione avait jeté sur la table ses meilleurs atouts?

-Pourquoi aurais-je envie de t'aider? Demanda Parvati d'une voix glaciale, déjà sur ses gardes.

-Parce que tu as une dette envers moi. Trancha Malefoy avec assurance, en s'asseyant dans l'herbe juste à côté de l'indienne qui eut un mouvement de recul. Après tout, c'est un peu grâce à moi que tu sors de nouveau avec Potter.

-Ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu en as, s'il te plaît. Soupira Parvati en se massant nerveusement la nuque. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait à Hermione. Les femmes n'oublient jamais le tort qu'on leur fait, alors que les hommes ont tendance à oublier facilement.

-Te concernant, Patil, je t'assure que tu as la mémoire courte en plus d'être sacrément ingrate. Grinça Drago, en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il n'arriverait à rien en la titillant comme il le faisait.

Mais la dame de glace resta inflexible face à cette remarque. Elle faisait ce qu'elle savait bien faire: encaisser. Se taire. Et s'en rappeler au moment voulu. Elle fronça simplement les sourcils, contrariée par ce que Malefoy venait de lui reprocher sans en avoir l'air. Même après des années, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner et ça la dérangeait. Et ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione ne l'aidait pas à remonter dans son estime, solidarité féminine oblige. Cela étant, cette solidarité féminine était mise à mal parce que Drago avait raison, elle avait plus ou moins une dette envers lui, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Parvati abandonna donc la manche, pour cette fois en tout cas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se couper l'herbe sous les pieds en rallongeant son entrevue avec Malefoy. Déjà qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui parler, alors il était inutile de prolonger le calvaire, à moins d'être particulièrement masochiste. Et Parvati n'était pas spécialement masochiste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Finit-elle par soupirer, en tout désespoir de cause.

-Je…J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à conquérir Lavande. Lâcha le blond dans un souffle, en s'allongeant négligemment dans l'herbe verte trop bien entretenue.

Lorsque Drago lui annonça sa volonté de conquérir Lavande, Parvati avait écarquillé les yeux et elle en avait lâché son crayon, qui tomba mollement dans l'herbe. Pour un peu, elle en aurait eu la bouche qui béait, et l'air stupide qui allait avec de surcroît. Elle laissa passer une minute, simplement pour reprendre ses esprits. Drago. Conquérir Lavande. Il était sérieux? À en voir l'expression emplie de gravité qui avait investi le visage pâle du garçon, elle en déduisit que oui, il était sérieux. On ne pouvait plus sérieux. Parvati ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, tentant de dissiper son stress soudain. Drago ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Parce que lui donner des astuces pour gagner le cœur de Lavande Brown revenait à trahir son amie, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, surtout en ce moment.

-Il n'en est pas question. Trancha Parvati, durement. Tu peux tout me demander, mais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas impliquer une de mes amies dans tes magouilles.

-Je sais que Lavande est ton amie, c'est pour ça que je viens te demander de l'aide. Et il ne s'agit pas d'une magouille, mais bel et bien d'une histoire de _cœur. _

-Parce que tu as un cœur, toi? C'est nouveau. Railla Parvati, en refermant son livre brusquement. Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? D'abord Hermione, puis Pansy, et maintenant Lavande! Tu…je pensais que tu étais amoureux de Pansy! Tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à une autre fille comme ça. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Drago.

-Et selon toi, ça marche comment? Rétorqua Drago, avec humeur. Dis-le, toi qui semble tellement experte en la matière.

-On a l'impression que tu changes de nana comme tu changes de chemise, voilà ce qu'il y a! et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je ne peux pas te laisser conquérir Lavande! Elle est fragile, Drago. Je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal.

-ça vous tuerait de me faire confiance au moins une fois dans votre vie? S'écria Drago, complètement excédé, un rictus hargneux venant tordre ses lèvres rosées. On dirait que là où je puisse aller, je porte la croix du condamné! Hermione et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, merde!

-Pas si ancienne que ça. Contra Parvati en fronçant les sourcils. Le problème avec toi, c'est qu'effectivement on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Tu mens comme tu respires, tu retournes ta veste comme ça t'arrange. Tu t'entiches de n'importe quelle fille. Qu'est-on censés croire en sachant cela?

-Je te l'ai dit Patil, ça fait des années que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Hermione, alors je n'ai pas eu de regrets pour rompre avec elle parce qu'on devait enterrer cette mascarade depuis longtemps. Pour Pansy, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. J'avais des sentiments pour elle. Une partie de moi en aura toujours. Mais Pansy n'est plus là, Parvati! Et de toute manière, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais rien pour elle, sinon son jouet dans le meilleur des cas! Que fallait-il que je fasse selon toi? Que je m'enferme dans un amour impossible _ad vitam aeternam, _que je me lamente sur mon amour perdu alors que cet amour n'aurait JAMAIS été partagé? C'est ça que tu voulais?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Parvati parut réellement s'intéresser à Drago. Le jeune Malefoy avait les traits déformés par une rage sourde et une lueur farouche brillait au fond de son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi suspicieuse. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Parvati ne pouvait pas vraiment contrer ses arguments, c'était sans doute ça le pire. Mais Drago, le jouet de Pansy? Parvati n'y croyait pas tellement. Pour autant, de ce qu'elle se rappelait de son amie défunte, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Les mecs, elle les prenait et elle les jetait. Drago n'avait été qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

Au final, il était difficile de déterminer quels étaient les garçons qu'elle avait aimé. Parvati était certaine qu'elle avait été amoureuse d'Adrian Pucey, et elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Ron, même si les choses ne s'étaient jamais concrétisées entre eux. D'ailleurs, c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas de Drago, en dépit de son physique avantageux et de sa verve. Parvati soupira, avant de se masser la nuque.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai jamais rien exigé venant de ta part. C'est juste que…Comprends un peu que je puisse avoir des réticences à te laisser une chance avec tout ce qui…avec ce qui s'est passé. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Lavande et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de toi. Qui plus est, je ne veux pas m'en mêler, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-_Come on, _Parvati. Je comprends évidemment tes réticences. N'importe qui aurait réagi ainsi. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Tu t'en doutes, si je viens te demander de l'aide, c'est que j'ai épuisé toutes mes cartes. Je…j'ai foiré et je veux réparer mes erreurs.

-Tu as foiré. Oui mais encore? Le pressa Parvati, tentant d'en savoir plus.

-Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu connais déjà la réponse, pas besoin de te faire un topo. Coupa Drago, sèchement. Lavande a dû te raconter ô combien j'ai été vilain.

-Il y a de ça, mais j'aimerais simplement connaître ta version des faits. Éluda Parvati avec sagesse, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine plantureuse.

-Comme tu voudras, Patil, s'il n'y a que ça qui soit susceptible de te faire changer d'avis. En fait…Tu sais que Lavande et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble à la fête d'Harper. On était un peu bourrés et défoncés, mais qu'importe. On a couché ensemble, et on s'est réveillés l'un à côté de l'autre, en ne se souvenant plus de rien. Le black out total.

-Et comment tu peux en être certain que vous avez couché ensemble? Questionna Parvati en arquant un sourcil complexe. C'est vrai. Vous avez peut-être commencé à vous désaper, mais vous étiez tellement bourrés que vous vous êtes endormis avant même d'être passés à l'acte.

-Crois-moi, quand on se réveille tous les deux nus dans le même lit, il n'y a pas besoin de témoins pour confirmer notre partie de jambes en l'air, ça coule de source. Et de toute manière, qu'importe si nous avons couché ensemble cette nuit là, parce qu'on a remis le couvert le matin même, en prenant notre douche.

-Lavande avait omis de préciser ce détail. Releva Parvati, de plus en plus perplexe. Continue, s'il te plaît.

-Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, alors j'ai tâché de la rassurer. Elle m'a confié certaines choses et j'ai juré de ne pas les répéter, et j'ai tenu parole. Cela dit, la dernière fois qu'on a vraiment eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux, elle m'a révélé des choses préoccupantes.

-Préoccupantes, du genre?

-Tu savais qu'elle était vierge? Moi, je ne savais pas. Je te jure. Et je te jure également que si j'avais su qu'elle n'avait pas…enfin…qu'elle était toujours…je n'aurais rien fait. Je n'aurais JAMAIS couché avec elle. Tu me diras que d'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas de dépuceler les petites vierges, et tu n'auras pas tort. Mais pas elle, Patil. J'te jure que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens depuis qu'elle me l'a dit. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner en arrière, pour faire en sorte que cette soirée n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Parvati soupira longuement, à mesure que les révélations de Drago faisaient le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Effectivement, Lavande ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle s'était mise à pleurer en disant qu'elle avait couché avec Drago après avoir trop bu, et c'était bien tout. Parvati n'était pas au courant de cette étreinte volée sous la douche, ni des confidences que la jeune Brown avait pu lui faire. Parvati ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Forcément, si on ne lui disait pas tout…Parvati tripota un moment sa tresse, légèrement tendue.

-Tu ne crois pas, Drago, qu'il serait enfin temps d'assumer la portée de tes actes? S'enquit Parvati, très sérieusement. Tu ne gagneras rien si tu passes ton temps à fuir. Lavande aussi, d'ailleurs. Je…je ne sais toujours pas si je dois te croire ou non, mais…je peux au moins te laisser le bénéfice du doute, maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire.

Le soulagement pouvait aisément se lire sur le visage du jeune Malefoy. Or, Parvati n'avait pas encore dit qu'elle acceptait de l'aider à conquérir Lavande. C'était déjà beaucoup de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Pour qu'elle l'aide véritablement avec Lavande, Drago allait devoir montrer patte blanche. Parvati n'étant pas du genre à accorder sa confiance aussi facilement, Drago avait tout intérêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour la faire changer d'avis. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à se faire à l'idée qu'on pouvait s'enticher de n'importe qui, comme ça, en claquant dans les doigts. Les sentiments que l'on éprouvait pour quelqu'un se devaient d'être n minimum stables. D'autant plus que la réputation de coureur de jupons qu'avait Malefoy n'était pas pour jouer en sa faveur. Aussi Parvati s'assurerait-elle que ce n'était pas qu'une passade, il était inutile de faire souffrir Lavande plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

-Je n'ai pas encore accepté. Rectifia Parvati en levant l'index en l'air. Disons que tu bénéficies d'une mise à l'épreuve. C'est à toi de me prouver que j'ai raison de te faire confiance.

-Je dois toujours faire mes preuves. Ragea Drago, dépité.

-L'enjeu est important, Malefoy! Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire une autre de mes copines après ce que tu as fait aux précédentes.

-Ce que _j'ai _fait? Mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif, elles aussi avaient leur part de responsabilité!

-Il me semble qu'Hermione était plutôt correcte avec toi, non? Elle en a toléré bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Qui me dit que tu seras capable d'être fidèle à Lavande?

-Tu sais quoi Patil? Répondit Drago, sèchement, tout en se levant. Je vais me démerder tout seul. C'est dans les moments difficiles que l'on s'aperçoit où sont ses vrais amis. J'en ai marre de devoir montrer patte blanche partout où je vais. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Pansy s'est suicidée, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa réputation qui lui collait à la peau, parce que personne ne l'écoutait, parce que personne ne croyait en elle.

-Arrête de raconter des horreurs. Gémit Parvati, soudainement livide.

-Je ne raconte pas des horreurs, je dis ce qui est, voilà tout. Moi aussi je cherche des réponses, vous n'avez pas le monopole de l'emmerdement.

Sur-ce, Drago quitta les lieux, laissant une Parvati éberluée. Parvati réfréna à grand-peine les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues mates, mais elle resta tout de même digne, elle ne se laissa pas aller à son chagrin. Les mots de Drago avaient été extrêmement durs à entendre et avaient rouvert la plaie déjà béante. Maintenant, elle était tiraillée par un nouveau dilemme: d'un côté, il y avait la loyauté qu'elle avait envers Hermione, et de l'autre, elle avait envie d'aider le jeune Malefoy. Il était clair qu'elle se méfiait encore de lui, mais il semblait si seul, si démuni. Il fallait dire que tout le monde le rejetait. Parvati renifla légèrement, puis elle prit son téléphone portable, qu'elle avait jeté dans son sac à mains. Elle composa un numéro, puis elle colla l'appareil à son oreille, attendant patiemment que son interlocuteur ne décroche. Elle tomba sur le répondeur. Parvati soupira, et décida de laisser tout de même un message.

-Oui, Lavande? C'est moi. J'aimerais qu'on parle, si tu es dispo. Hum, je suis au square, je suis en train de travailler, alors j'y suis pour un moment. Tu sais que c'est impossible de travailler chez moi en ce moment, avec les préparatifs du mariage de Padma et tout le tintouin. Bref, rappelle-moi dès que tu as le message, c'est important. Bisous.

Lorsque Parvati raccrocha, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie au désespoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que de la sorte, elle avait appâté son amie, pour tenter de plaider la cause de Drago Malefoy, pour qu'il trouve enfin grâce à son cœur. Parvati avait le sentiment d'avoir conclu un pacte avec le diable, même si elle n'avait pas donné son accord explicitement, et elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

Théodore tâchait de rester concentré sur ses maths autant que faire se peut. L'adolescent tentait de résoudre une équation complexe depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais le fait de savoir qu'Hermione n'était pas loin de lui -à l'autre bout du lit, très exactement- ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer. De temps à autre, le jeune homme levait son regard vers Hermione, qui lisait son manuel de philosophie tout en bataillant avec sa dissertation. La jeune femme avait les joues rougies par l'effort et elle mordillait pensivement le capuchon de son crayon. Son regard resta longtemps fixé sur ses lèvres, qui entouraient l'objet lascivement, s'imaginant l'effet que pourrait avoir sa jolie bouche si elle s'était emparée de _tout autre chose. _Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle pouvait lui faire de l'effet? Cela ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi sexy, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le faisait même pas exprès. C'était en particulier ce que Théodore aimait chez Hermione. Elle était simple, elle était pleine de fraîcheur, elle était brillante, mais surtout, elle était irrésistible.

Elle avait cette moue boudeuse qui était à croquer, cette façon qu'elle avait de se tenir lorsqu'elle était concentrée et qui le laissait tout chose. Il adorait la regarder travailler, même si son propre travail n'avançait pas lorsqu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de sa petite-amie. Une barre soucieuse apparut sur le front de la jeune femme, puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Sa petite moue se renforça davantage. Elle passa une main perplexe dans ses cheveux châtains, et entortilla une mèche bouclée autour de son index, légèrement songeuse. Théodore dut se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer valser ses cahiers et sauter sur la pauvre Hermione sur le champ. Aussi il préféra retourner à ses maths, tentant de reprendre le fil de sa démonstration. Il dissimula sa fébrilité naissante derrière une quinte de toux. Hermione choisit ce moment pour lever la tête. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tout va bien? S'enquit-elle, d'une voix douce, détachant son regard ambré de son manuel de philosophie.

-Oui, ça va. Répondit Théodore d'une voix rauque, en disparaissant dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. J'ai avalé ma salive de travers.

Bon, d'accord, c'était pitoyable comme excuse. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas mieux en stock. Alors, l'un comme l'autre devront s'en contenter. Cela parut néanmoins suffire à Hermione puisqu'elle retourna dans son manuel, tentant de se re-concentrer sur sa dissertation. Théodore secoua la tête, avant de retourner à son équation, qu'il finit de résoudre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, non sans glisser de temps à autre vers la sublime créature qui se prélassait au bout de son lit. Non, elle ne portait pas un petit débardeur en coton blanc trop sage, pas plus qu'elle portait un mini-short en jean indécemment sexy. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'elle, il avait plutôt envie de finir son devoir de maths, d'autant plus qu'il n'était qu'à une petite question de la fin. D'accord. Force est de constater que sa méthode d'auto-persuasion était loin d'être concluante, et Théodore ne parvenait tout simplement pas à réfréner le désir qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

Le Terminale inspira profondément, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Une douche froide. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, ça devenait impératif. Une douche froide le dégriserait probablement. Il tenta alors de penser à quelque chose de déplaisant. Les épinards, par exemple. Théodore détestait les épinards. Il n'aimait pas davantage le fromage. Et le chocolat. Il avait horreur du chocolat. Seul le chocolat blanc trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il s'imagina alors en train de manger un sandwich aux épinards, à la pâte à tartiner et au fromage. Le tout nappé d'un coulis à la fraise. Tout bonnement écoeurant.

-Théo? Appela Hermione, toujours aussi perplexe. Tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît?

Elle lui demandait de venir voir. De s'approcher. D'accord. Sans problèmes. Théodore soupira longuement, avant de glisser jusqu'au bout de son lit, faisant attention à ne pas faire sauter les lattes du sommier. Effectivement, Théodore et Hermione, sans le faire exprès, avaient cassé le lit en se jetant dedans avec un peu trop de brusquerie, et le jeune Nott n'avait pas encore osé signaler cette avarie à son père. En soi, Théodore n'était pas des plus pressés…il n'avait aucune envie de préciser dans quelles circonstances ils avaient cassé le lit. Il fallait dire aussi que ce lit était vieux comme le monde, et qu'il était bancal depuis des années. Il était alors logique de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter certaines activités. Comme par exemple, celles auxquelles Hermione et Théodore s'adonnaient depuis qu'ils ont commencé à découvrir leur sexualité.

Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, depuis leur première fois, ils avaient quand même réessayé de faire l'amour, et ils y sont parvenus, prenant tous les deux leur pied dans leurs étreintes. Théodore n'aurait jamais pensé que le sexe puisse être aussi plaisant, même si Blaise lui avait garanti à de plusieurs reprises que c'était génial. La maladresse des débuts était à présent toute autre. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement, profitant de ces moments privilégiés pour se découvrir encore, pour étudier l'autre, pour expérimenter de nouvelles façons de s'aimer. Ils avaient noté toutes ces petites choses qui plaisaient à l'autre, ils prenaient leur temps pour leurs préliminaires, l'important étant surtout de ressentir. Et c'est aussi dans ces moments qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus accro à l'autre, qu'ils avaient développé cette dépendance. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'ils aimaient se conter les délices de leurs corps, profitant de l'autre autant que faire se peut.

-Que voulais-tu me montrer? Demanda-t-il finalement, ayant posé son menton sur l'épaule de la jolie brune.

-J'étais en train de me demander quelle était la meilleure façon de te faire décrocher de tes maths. Gloussa Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec gourmandise. Tu paraissais tellement concentré que je ne me voyais pas en train de te déranger pour te demander un bisou.

-à dire vrai, avoua-t-il, dépité de s'être laissé avoir, je ne bossais plus depuis un moment. On va dire que j'ai été distrait. Mais…C'était juste ça?

-Pourquoi, c'est interdit par la loi? Susurra Hermione, légèrement mutine. J'ai tout de même le droit de vouloir embrasser mon amoureux.

-Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu avais une autre idée en tête. Confia Théodore, le bout de son nez effleurant le cou de la jeune femme, qui frissonna.

-Autre chose, vraiment?

-J'attendais tout simplement que tu m'en fasses part. conclut-il en embrassant doucement son épaule dénudée.

Hermione soupira, avant de caler son dos contre le torse de son petit-ami. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, alors que les mains du jeune homme se posaient sur ses hanches. Théodore faillit mourir de désir en voyant les tétons de la jeune femme pointer à travers le tissu blanc. Il ferma les yeux pour rechercher sa respiration. Il huma le doux parfum de la jeune femme, cette délicate odeur de freesia qui lui était désormais si familière. Hermione, pour toute réponse, lui offrit son cou. Le nez du jeune homme effleura sa jugulaire, qui drainait toute sa vie. La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus lourde, plus hachée.

-Tu as chaud. Fit-elle remarquer, d'une voix atone.

Oui, Théodore avait chaud, elle ne se trompait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas enlever son polo, n'ayant rien en dessous. C'était simplement la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans cette pièce qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Et à mesure que ses mains remontaient doucement sur le buste de sa copine, Théodore sentait son excitation monter crescendo. Il retint un grognement de frustration, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son lobe. Il chuchota doucement, au creux de son oreille:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Toi. Souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Je te veux toi. _Maintenant. _

-Maintenant? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout en pressant son torse contre son dos, s'enivrant de la douce fragrance de la jeune femme.

-Et pourquoi pas? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je ne suis plus d'humeur à travailler. Et puis, j'ai envie. J'ai vraiment envie.

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, elle se retourna pour se coller contre lui, pleine de désir. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, le polo bleu-marine de Théodore gisait au sol, alors qu'il était occupé à virer le débardeur de la jeune femme, découvrant un soutien-gorge vert-pomme. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec avidité, déclenchant de la sorte les hostilités. Tous deux frémirent de plaisir lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, bataillant gentiment par la suite. Théodore allongea doucement Hermione dans son lit, faisant valser livres et cahiers. Le contenu de leurs trousses se répandit au sol, et certains crayons roulèrent jusque sous le lit, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent guère.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il, tout près de ses lèvres.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surprise. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois depuis le début de leur relation que Théodore lui disait je t'aime, connaissant le jeune homme, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce moment viendrait si tôt. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, elle le savait, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Elle l'avait compris à travers sa façon de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, ou même tout simplement quand il lui tenait la main. Tout ses gestes envers elle trahissaient l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. C'était un sentiment unique et exaltant, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir auparavant. Pourtant, il le vivait, c'était inespéré. Il n'attendait pas forcément une réponse de la jeune femme, il voulait simplement qu'elle le sache.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle en retour, scellant ses dires par un baiser.

Théodore sourit doucement contre la bouche de sa compagne, alors que ses mains tendres et joueuses se promenaient dans son dos. Leur baiser s'enflamma, et Théodore luttait avec sa ceinture qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire, trop fébrile pour ce faire. Ce fut Hermione qui y parvint, non sans piquer quelques crises de fous-rires au passage. Théodore n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage qu'il se voyait en train de se faire débarrasser de son pantalon alors qu'il avait viré le short d'Hermione. Les mains avides de Théodore exploraient ses hanches, tandis qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers sur sa peau brûlante, Hermione se cambrant sous chacune de ses caresses. Puis, il descendit pour s'attaquer à ses petits seins, et posa encore quelques baisers sur son ventre, s'amusant de voir sa petite-amie être dans tous ses états pour si peu. Il détacha son soutien-gorge qui rejoignit bientôt le reste de leurs affaires à terre, lorsque soudain, le téléphone de Théodore se mit à sonner. L'infortuné propriétaire du portable litigieux se mit à jurer, promettant de tuer son mystérieux interlocuteur dès que possible.

-Ne décroche pas. Haleta Hermione, en accaparant l'attention de son amoureux en lui volant de nouveaux baisers.

-C'est peut-être important. Répondit simplement Théodore en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa petite-amie.

Il s'empara de son téléphone, et grogna de mécontentement en voyant qui était en train de l'appeler. Tout en maugréant un _b*rd*l, il va m'entendre, _Théodore accepta l'appel, et son ami n'eut pas encore prononcé le Allô fatidique que Théodore était déjà en train de l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour me déranger _maintenant _parce que sinon tu vas prendre cher. Très cher.

-Pardon mec. S'excusa la voix de Blaise au bout du fil, nullement désolé de son appel impromptu. Je ne te dérange pas?

-As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire? Grogna son meilleur ami en calant son portable entre son oreille et son épaule, pour pouvoir câliner Hermione comme bon lui semble.

-E…Elle est là? Balbutia Blaise.

-Oui, _faux frère_, elle est là, et elle se trouve même entre mes bras.

-C'est Blaise? Marmonna la voix d'Hermione en se redressant légèrement, légèrement déconfite d'avoir été interrompue dans un moment pareil.

-Oui, c'est lui. Chuchota Théodore en caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse. Puis, en haussant le ton pour que son interlocuteur puisse entendre: Même que c'est Blaise qui a toujours le chic pour appeler au moment où il ne faut pas.

-Genre, au moment où il ne faut pas! S'insurgea Blaise, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione.

Elle avait elle aussi collé son oreille au téléphone pour pouvoir écouter la conversation. Théodore ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras frêles, pour améliorer son emprise.

-Exactement! Riposta Théodore, en glissant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, elle est en train d'écouter.

-Elle écoute? S'enquit Blaise, complètement effaré.

-Tout à fait! S'écria Hermione, amusée. Et moi aussi j'aimerais bien connaître ton excuse.

-C'est un complot, c'est pas possible autrement! Gloussa Blaise, faisant sourire Théodore et Hermione de concert. Toi…C'est bien Hermione ton nom, n'est-ce pas? Théodore m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. À l'entendre, tu es la huitième merveille du monde. Tu l'entendrais jacasser…

-Fais gaffe, Blaise, je suis toujours là. L'avertit Théodore, alors qu'Hermione rosissait de plaisir.

-D'ailleurs, mec, il va absolument falloir que tu me la présentes. À ce propos, je voulais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle, c'était pour ça que j'appelais à la base. Ma mère s'est mariée avec un prince saoudien.

-Avec un prince saoudien? Balbutia Théodore. Wow, elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Mais encore?

-ça veut dire qu'elle va aller s'exiler là bas…Mais moi, j'ai pas tellement envie de la suivre, tu vois. Puis, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus et pour tout te dire, mon bon vieux pote me manque. Alors, j'ai contacté Richard il y a quelques semaines déjà, dès que j'ai su que ça commençait à sentir le pâté. Et il m'a carrément donné l'autorisation pour venir squatter chez toi à plus long terme. J'ai su que ta mère était partie et que ça n'allait pas fort, alors je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être bien si t'avais du renfort.

-Tu…tu plaisantes, j'espère? S'écria Théodore, complètement abasourdi.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Blaise, venir s'incruster chez lui? C'était insensé, inespéré. Et somme toute, Théodore était assez mitigé. Parce que maintenant, il avait Hermione. Cela dit, à Roundview, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. La petite bande d'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vraiment toléré, encore moins accepté. Il était donc vrai que parfois, Théodore se sentait un peu seul, il aurait aimé avoir son meilleur ami près de lui pour pouvoir parler de ses problèmes avec les filles ou de ses problèmes tout court. Mais là, Théodore ne parvenait pas à réaliser que Blaise allait carrément venir habiter chez lui, dans sa maison de Bristol, c'était vraiment…étrange. Comme un vieux rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait. Théodore et Hermione échangèrent un drôle de regard, avant de se sourire.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, je suis en train de négocier avec Richard. Je suis en train de préparer mes affaires, je débarque la semaine prochaine si tout va bien, touchons du bois. Maman part aussi la semaine prochaine donc ça serait bien que j'aie quelque part où crécher en attendant, que je ne me retrouve pas à la rue, quoi.

-P*t**n, mais c'est dément! S'exclama Théodore, d'une voix tonitruante, arrachant à Hermione un léger rire. Mesdames et messieurs, pour votre plus grande infortune, voici Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, les frères terribles, enfin réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire. Tremblez, pauvres mortels!

-Tu vois que ça valait le coup que je t'appelle! S'esclaffa Blaise à l'autre bout du fil. Pense aux concours de shooters qu'on va pouvoir se faire! Ça fait des mois que je dois te plumer, en plus. Pense aux soirées de dingues qu'on va pouvoir faire! Parce que je vais ramener mon matos de DJ et la jeunesse de Bristol n'aura pas fini de danser!

-C'est sûr qu'avec toi comme DJ, l'ambiance est garantie. Pouffa Théodore, sous le regard attendri d'Hermione, qui le câlinait toujours. P*t**n, j'ai hâte. Ça va être mortel!

Théodore tressaillit lorsqu'Hermione déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, provoquant une adorable chair de poule sur sa peau dénudée. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les garçons s'exclamer et faire des plans sur la comète. Tout en soupirant, Hermione allongea son amoureux dans le lit, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Théodore émit un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'Hermione se penchait pour embrasser sensuellement son cou. Le jeune homme commençait à décrocher de la discussion, mais il tâchait de rester concentré sur ce que Blaise disait…ce qui en soi était très difficile lorsqu'Hermione faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le distraire. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione descendirent le long de son torse, provoquant un violent frisson à chaque passage, puis il décrocha complètement lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à son ventre.

-Je suis désolé, mec. Lâcha finalement Théodore, d'une voix rauque. Je vais te laisser, tu me tiens au jus pour ton arrivée! Bye!

Puis, sans laisser à son ami le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il raccrocha et jeta le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il était moins une. Se surprit-il à penser alors qu'Hermione faisait glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes, pour le dénuder complètement. La respiration du jeune Nott s'accéléra lorsqu'il réalisa que les lèvres d'Hermione descendaient toujours plus bas, jusqu'à s'emparer de sa virilité gorgée de désir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il sentit la langue de la jeune femme taquiner son membre dur. Théodore ferma les yeux, et s'enfonça davantage dans ses oreillers. Alors, il oublia tout, pour l'heure perdu dans les affres de la luxure.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Ce matin là, Ron aperçut Théodore, assis sur un muret. Et seul. Le jeune Nott avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, un carnet à dessins sur les genoux et semblait être dans un autre monde, son crayon courant nerveusement sur le papier. Ron soupira, avant de se diriger vers le français d'un pas résolu. Jamais Hermione et lui ne restaient éloignés trop longtemps, alors, Ron voulait en profiter pour lui parler. Parler, certes. Mais pour lui dire quoi au juste? Qu'il avait été très con de l'avoir quasiment lynché l'autre jour? Quelque chose dans ce goût là, en effet. Ron voulait s'excuser. Lui laisser une seconde chance. D'autant plus que somme toute, Hermione et lui avaient l'air très amoureux. Tout avait l'air de rouler, d'être parfait, exactement comme Hermione l'avait souhaité. Ron vit Théodore sortir son téléphone, et envoyer quelques messages, l'air songeur. Pour une fois, le français n'était pas en train de fumer, ce qui était étonnant venant de sa part. Au pire, se dit Ron, s'il voulait vraiment une cigarette, il pourrait lui en passer une, il venait de racheter un paquet au débitant de tabac du coin, pris d'assaut par les lycéens de Roundview très tôt le matin.

Le français se rongea l'ongle du pouce, avant de passer une main incertaine dans ses cheveux bruns. Au vu du visage apaisé qu'il arborait alors, Nott devait sans doute être en train de communiquer avec Hermione. Hermione…Le cœur du rouquin se serra, alors qu'il repensait à leur dispute plutôt violente. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps, mais rien n'avait été pardonné, les plaies étaient toujours à vif. D'ailleurs, Hermione s'éloignait de plus en plus de leur petite bande pour rester avec son amoureux, si injustement exclu. Pourtant, même s'il était sombre et énigmatique, Théodore inspirait confiance. Il semblait serein et placide, comme rien ne l'atteignait. Il était l'étranger débarqué de nulle part, et il se foutait bien de tout ce qui se passait ici…y compris la mort désastreuse de Pansy. Ron aurait voulu savoir comment il faisait pour rester aussi impassible, pour s'en foutre. Il aurait voulu avoir l'apanage de l'indifférence, être capable de prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ça. Ce ça qui déchirait, ce ça qui faisait mal, ce ça qui le foutait en l'air et qui avait anéanti tous ses espoirs.

À présent, Ron ne croyait plus en rien, et surtout pas à son avenir. De toute manière, il n'avait pas d'avenir. Il était condamné à errer de petit boulot en petit boulot parce qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose. S'inscrire dans un autre lycée pour continuer ses études malgré tout? Il aurait pu, Percy l'encourageait en ce sens, mais Ron n'en avait pas envie. Percy lui parlait pourtant de nouveau départ sous un jour plutôt avenant, mais Ron ne voulait rien entendre. Il était convaincu que là où il aille, son passé le rattraperait toujours. Percy lui disait alors qu'il était lâche de fuir, qu'il fallait un jour faire face même si ça fait mal. Il fallait renouer avec la réalité, la réalité, ce n'était pas la baise, l'alcool et les fêtes à répétition. La réalité, disait Percy, c'était cravacher, c'était se sortir les tripes. C'était se battre pour avoir un boulot, pour le garder, pour fonder une famille, pour élever ses enfants, pour payer les impôts, pour ne pas laisser les factures s'accumuler. La réalité, on finissait toujours par se la prendre en pleine tête, assistant au retour du boomerang, ça faisait mal, mais il fallait résister. La vie foutait parfois le camp, mais selon Percy, ça valait le coup de se battre.

Tout en soupirant, Ron reporta son attention sur son camarade, toujours occupé avec son téléphone. Un sourire apparaissait par intermittence sur ses lèvres fines, alors qu'il pianotait frénétiquement sur le clavier, composant ses messages sans se préoccuper outre mesure du monde extérieur. Une telle attitude détachée exaspérait Ron. _Mais comment faisait-il, nom d'un chien? _après avoir observé le jeune homme un moment, Ron se rapprocha et arriva à sa hauteur. Lorsque le français l'aperçut, il adressa au grand garçon roux un regard peu amène, puis retourna à ses textos. Ron soupira une nouvelle fois, et s'installa à côté du grand brun aux yeux sombres, sans lui demander son avis. Nott tiqua, mais ne broncha pas, retournant à son dessin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-écoute…commença Ron, piteusement. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes, et que c'est en partie de ma faute, mais je ne voulais pas en rester là, et je voulais me donner une occasion de me racheter.

Lorsque le rouquin eut prononcé ces quelques mots, Nott parut enfin décrocher de son activité plutôt passionnante pour lui jeter un regard peu amène, limite suspicieux. D'accord. Ron voulait bien admettre qu'il avait foiré son entrée en matière et que Nott pouvait être surpris par un tel revirement de situation. Mais Ron voulait qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas un connard, qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe et qu'il était capable de s'en prendre à tout le monde, même à Hermione. Cela n'excusait en rien son comportement, mais ça lui fournissait quelques circonstances atténuantes. Tout du moins, c'Est-ce qu'il espérait. Ron passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, légèrement perturbé par le si peu d'attention que lui portait Théodore.

-T'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu n'en as pas envie. Poursuivit Ron, après un moment de silence. Mais je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été aussi con. Je t'ai mal jugé et je regrette. Ça m'a rendu dingue de te voir avec Hermione. J'étais très méfiant à ton égard parce que l'histoire avec _Malefoy _n'avait pas été très concluante, et avec Harry on était plutôt réticents à te la laisser, mais je vois que tout va bien entre vous, qu'il y a ce quelque chose qui n'existait pas au temps où elle était avec la fouine, et dans un sens, tant mieux pour elle.

D'accord. Pourquoi tous ces mots qu'il était en train de déblatérer en ce moment même lui semblaient ridicules, risibles? À l'entendre, on pourrait aisément croire qu'Hermione avait besoin de l'autorisation de Ron et d'Harry pour sortir avec un garçon. Ron se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné par l'absence de réaction de son camarade. Mais à présent qu'il était lancé, Ron avait besoin de continuer jusqu'au bout, quitte à monologuer. Il voulait vider son sac, pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'équivoque entre eux. Ron ne voulait pas accabler Théodore, il voulait simplement être honnête, cesser de se mentir à lui-même.

-Ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire, mais…j'ai été amoureux d'Hermione pendant des années. Elle représentait tout ce que j'attendais d'une fille. Elle était douce, intelligence et intègre, avec suffisamment de caractère pour me tenir tête. Nos disputes ont toujours été plus ou moins explosives, et on mettait toujours du temps pour se réconcilier. Trop de temps, sans doute, parce que nous étions bien trop fiers. Cela dit, une part de moi-même savait que je ne pourrai jamais avoir Hermione, qu'elle n'était pas pour moi.

-Alors…interrogea finalement Nott, toujours aussi suspicieux. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de ma copine, comment crois-tu que je suis censé réagir? Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça? J'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans sa voix, peut-être une pointe de sarcasme mais Ron ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ignorait tout de Théodore, y compris le fait de savoir s'il se montrait particulièrement possessif envers Hermione, ou s'il était tout simplement jaloux. Dans tous les cas, les garçons n'aimaient jamais savoir qu'ils avaient éventuellement de la concurrence, et Nott ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Qui plus est, Ron avait constaté un net repli chez son interlocuteur, signe qu'il commençait à se fermer à toute discussion. Il avait touché un point sensible, Ron en était désolé, mais il se sentait obligé de le faire. Il avait besoin de savoir si ce Théodore Nott était aussi digne de confiance qu'on le disait.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire capoter ton couple avec Hermione, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Affirma Ron avec conviction. Vous avez l'air de vous être trouvés et tant mieux pour vous. N'empêche qu'il a quand même fallu que tu traverses la Manche pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, si ce n'est pas le destin. Bref. Ce n'est pas la question. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. Je…Ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité, tu vois? En fait, j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle n'est plus là, et notre histoire est restée en quelques sortes en suspens. Je n'arrive pas à faire son deuil, alors je ne pense pas que j'aurai des sentiments d'une telle nature pour quelqu'un d'autre de sitôt.

-Cette fille dont tu parles…s'enquit Théodore, avec curiosité. C'est..c'est la fille qui est morte, n'est-ce pas?

Ron tressaillit. La franchise de Théodore l'avait estomaqué. Pour sûr, Nott était direct, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir sur ce point. Il était direct, oui, mais il manquait cruellement de tact. Lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait, quitte à blesser l'autre. Mais Ron voyait dans le regard du français que sa question n'était pas la manifestation de sa curiosité morbide, il n'avait pas soif de potins, il voulait simplement savoir, tenter de comprendre la dynamique de leur groupe, comprendre individuellement les membres de leur petite bande indépendamment de la bande en question. Nott n'était pas un voyeur. Il voulait simplement comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, et qui le dépassait parfois. Ron pouvait bien envisager que pour un étranger, il semblait difficile de s'adapter à un climat aussi dépravé que celui de Roundview.

-Oui, c'est elle. On…On couchait ensemble de temps à autre. J'ai immanquablement fini par m'attacher, parce que tout me plaisait chez elle. Elle avait certes ce petit grain de folie, mais ça faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Pansy…c'était comme une gigantesque explosion, une tornade qui faisait des ravages. Elle était forte, intense et tragique. Pansy a laissé un vide immense en nous, un vide qu'il est difficile de combler.

-Je pense comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Acquiesça finalement Théodore. Je…je n'ai pas été non plus très honnête avec vous. Pansy…enfin je veux dire…on s'est embrassés. Elle a voulu aller plus loin, mais moi, je l'ai repoussée, parce que j'avais déjà des sentiments pour Hermione. Elle…elle l'a su, elle s'est indignée, elle m'a insulté et elle m'a planté là. Fin de l'histoire.

-ça ne m'étonne pas. Soupira Ron, totalement démuni. S'il y a une habitude chez Pansy qui me rendait dingue, c'est qu'elle flirtait tout le temps avec d'autres mecs, elle avait sans doute besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait plaire. Beaucoup disent que c'est son attitude qui l'a menée à sa propre perte, mais je n'y crois pas. Pour moi, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Pansy…Pansy ne se serait pas foutue en l'air sans raison, je la connais. Il y avait sans doute quelque chose qui la rongeait. Elle ne disait jamais rien à personne, et je me sens d'autant plus coupable parce que j'ai reproché à Hermione de ne pas s'être préoccupée de ses soucis plus tôt. Au fond, ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle, c'est Pansy qui ne voulait jamais rien dire et qui voulait tout gérer par elle-même.

Ron baissa la tête, affligé. Parler de Pansy lui restait très difficile, même si plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis sa mort. Néanmoins, il parvenait de discuter de tout ça avec Nott. Peut-être était-ce parce que Ron avait le sentiment qu'il comprenait, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas assez bien Pansy et qu'il avait un regard neutre sur ces évènements. Ron avait bien essayé de parler de Pansy aux autres, mais tous s'étaient fermés au dialogue, si peu désireux de parler d'elle. Lavande pleurait à chaque fois que le nom de la brune était évoquée, Hermione éludait astucieusement le sujet, Parvati semblait avoir érigé un rempart autour d'elle, Harry disait qu'il ne fallait pas se morfondre, et Ron ne pouvait pas encadrer Drago, donc il était inenvisageable qu'il lui parle de Pansy. Aussi, Nott était le mieux qualifié pour recevoir de telles confidences.

-Je crois comprendre. Répondit finalement Nott, avant de sortir une cigarette pour se l'allumer. Dans un sens…je fonctionne de la même façon. Je n'aime pas parler de mes problèmes et je ne dis jamais rien sur ma vie. Je préfère gérer seul, même si visiblement je vais devoir m'adapter parce que maintenant, Hermione entre en ligne de compte. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas très bien malgré tout. J'essaie de savoir ce qui se passe, mais elle évite toujours le sujet.

-Elle ne va pas bien? S'enquit finalement Ron, avec inquiétude.

-Non. Répondit Théodore en expirant un mince filet blanchâtre. Elle m'a parlé de certaines choses, mais ce n'est sans doute pas ce qui la ronge. Je…j'ai vu qu'elle était un peu maigre, qu'elle ne mange jamais. Et ça m'inquiète.

-Oh, ça se sait depuis des années, ça. Éluda Ron en haussant les épaules. Quoi, elle ne t'a rien dit?

-Me dire quoi? S'enquit Théodore, mal à l'aise.

-Ben…qu'elle est anorexique.

Lorsque Ron eut lâché une telle bombe, il rougit jusqu'à au bout des oreilles. Il n'était pas au courant que Théodore ignorait la situation d'Hermione. Certes, Ron le savait parce qu'il avait surpris Hermione une fois, mais c'était bien tout. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas vue en train de se faire vomir, sans doute ne l'aurait-il jamais su. Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel Hermione s'étendait volontiers. Ron glissa un regard inquiet vers Théodore, qui semblait à la fois atterré et abasourdi. Le français se renfrogna, avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ça semble évident. Soupira Théodore. Tu saurais par hasard ce qui en est la cause?

-Pas vraiment. Répondit Ron, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai des hypothèses. Je pense…que ça a un rapport avec Drago. À l'époque, elle en était très amoureuse et faisait tout pour lui plaire. Elle se plaignait parfois d'avoir pris du poids, elle nous demandait sans cesse si on la trouvait grosse. Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lubie étrange et ça ne m'a pas plus alerté que ça, parce qu'on lui disait tous qu'elle était bien foutue malgré qu'elle n'ait pas de seins.

Ron et Théodore pouffèrent légèrement de rire lorsque le grand roux prononça ces derniers mots. Il est vrai qu'Hermione était plutôt fluette, qu'elle mettait du bonnet A, qu'elle avait toujours complexé là-dessus parce que ses copines en avaient toujours eu plus qu'elle, mais Théodore et Ron était bien d'accord pour dire que ça faisait partie de son charme, que c'était proportionné par rapport à sa corpulence. Ron devina que Théodore était plutôt bien placé pour le savoir, ayant eu l'occasion de les regarder de très près. À cette pensée, Ron s'empourpra davantage. Il se fustigeait parce qu'il fantasmait sur la copine de son interlocuteur, qu'il commençait tout juste à apprivoiser.

-Bref. Reprit Ron, légèrement troublé. Nous, ça ne nous a pas inquiétés plus que ça. Hermione avait cessé de nous interroger sur le sujet. Puis, Drago a commencé à la tromper, avec des canons qui plus est. Des filles qui avaient une taille de guêpe et une paire de seins appréciable, mais avec un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau. Drago n'en demandait pas davantage, il voulait une nana qui écartait les cuisses lorsqu'il lui demandait gentiment. Elles étaient toutes jolies, pulpeuses, idéalement proportionnées, humiliant toujours un peu plus Hermione. Hermione, elle, avait quelques petites rondeurs, mais rien d'alarmant, elle était quand même bien faite. Elle se plaignait juste de son petit ventre et de ses cuisses généreuses. Et après…ce fut la débâcle. Elle a commencé à dégringoler et à se faire du mal. Elle voulait ressembler à ces filles filiformes que Drago se tapait, pour continuer à lui plaire. Bien sûr, elle n'a jamais avoué de quoi il en retournait vraiment, mais…je me doutais bien que ça devait être ça. Je suis actuellement le seul à être au courant pour son euh…tu sais quoi. Même Harry ne le sait pas. Et euh…je te serais gréé si tu ne le répétais pas aux autres.

-à qui je le dirais de toute manière, ils ne m'aiment pas. Soupira Théodore en haussant les épaules. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je comprends mieux. Je…je ne pouvais pas m'en douter, parce qu'elle se portait quand même un peu mieux que quand on s'est rencontrés. À l'époque, elle…elle avait vraiment l'air d'un cadavre. Mais là…je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui a changé. Elle reprend des couleurs. Elle a meilleure mine. Elle semble…

-Plus épanouie? Hasarda Ron ,en assortissant ses propos d'un sourire en coin.

-ouais, voilà.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, risqua Ron, en jetant un regard de biais à son voisin. Vous êtes déjà passés à l'acte? Parce que si ça se trouve, c'est ça qui lui fait du bien. Ça doit lui faire du bien de savoir que quelqu'un la désire, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'entendre qu'on la trouve belle.

-Mais elle est belle. Protesta Théodore, légèrement rêveur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui dis. Et pour te répondre, oui, on le fait régulièrement. Mais ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, ça me gêne.

-Alors continue. Recommanda Ron en se grattant la joue. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de le faire parce que maintenant tu sais. Tu dois continuer à te comporter avec elle comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Si elle se sent suffisamment bien avec toi, elle te le dira d'elle-même, à moins qu'elle ne soit guérie avant même que vous ayez eu l'occasion d'en parler. C'est quand même fou de voir à quel point vous êtes semblables, vous avez les mêmes réactions, Hermione aussi est pudique lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de sexe.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle va guérir du jour au lendemain. Objecta Théodore, en se frottant la nuque nerveusement. On…On doit l'aider. Elle va peut-être mieux, mais elle n'en reste pas moins fragile. Et…je crois qu'on est les mieux placés pour ce faire. Elle a besoin de nous. Toi y compris.

-Je sais. Répondit Ron, avec gravité. Mais pour le moment, elle ne me parle plus. Elle est encore blessée par ce que je lui ai dit et ce à juste titre. Mais oui, on va l'aider. Elle est mon amie et ça me tue de la voir souffrir. Et…j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de neutre par rapport à toutes nos histoires alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? S'enquit finalement Théodore, avec curiosité.

-Je…j'aimerais que tu m'aides à élucider le mystère autour de la mort de Pansy. Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je…elle a peut-être laissé des indices derrière elle, ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi elle est morte.

-je ne sais pas…si c'est une bonne idée. Commença Théodore, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Tu sais…souvent, les personnes qui décident de se donner la mort le font parfois sur un coup de tête, ce n'est pas toujours prémédité. Je le sais parce que…je l'ai vécu, moi aussi. Et…ça me met franchement mal à l'aise de devoir fouiller dans le passé de cette fille, parce que ça me ramène à mon propre vécu. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on fasse de même avec moi, tu comprends?

Et, comme pour étayer ses dires, Théodore releva ses manches, dévoilant les cicatrices qu'il avait aux poignets. Ron eut un mouvement de recul en mesurant l'étendue des dégâts, et se sentit gêné d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude. Ron passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas. S'excusa le grand roux, mal à l'aise. Je…je comprends dans ce cas que tu ne veuiles pas m'aider. Parce que c'est quand même dangereux, Pansy avait des fréquentations pas très recommandables. Mais, si tu changes tout de même d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Théodore acquiesça en silence, avant de consulter une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Il se frotta la nuque, nerveusement. Puis, il adressa un sourire en coin à Ron, avant de lui taper amicalement sur l'épaule.

-Je vais devoir rentrer à la maison. L'informa Théodore en se levant. J'ai un pote qui débarque la semaine prochaine et on a encore quelques petites choses à régler. Je…On se voit bientôt, de toute manière. Et…Et merci.

-De rien, mec. Assura Ron en adressant un sourire amical à Théodore. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler. Et s'il te plaît, prends soin d'Hermione, d'accord?

Théodore acquiesça une dernière fois, avant de remettre son blouson et de lever le camp, son portable à la main, une clope au bec, son carnet de croquis sous le bras, laissant un Ronald seul dans ses pensées, qui était en train de se dire qu'il avait peut-être un nouvel ami.

* * *

><p>Une fois encore, les choses bougent dans ce chapitre. On assiste à une trêve entre Ron et Théodore, et même à un peut-être début d'alliance entre eux pour éclaircir toute l'histoire qu'il y a entre la mort de Pansy, parce que Théodore n'a pas encore accepté d'aider Ron. On a également une Lavande qui a encore beaucoup de choses à cacher, Drago et Lavande qui se sont apparemment éloignés, mais il y a un truc entre eux. Cela dit, ne vous réjouissez pas tout de suite, parce que ça risque d'être compliqué, l'histoire avec Pansy est loin d'être morte et enterrée (c'est cas de le dire…) Je crois que le meilleur passage de ce chapitre, ce sont les scènes RonDaphnée. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée pour la scène de c*l particulièrement crue, glauque et absolument pas glamour du tout, mais c'était quand même très représentatif de la relation malsaine qu'ils vont avoir par la suite…je trouvais qu'une bonne petite relation love/hate manquait à cette fic'. Sinon, au niveau des couples, il y a de l'action =D Hermione et Théodore découvrent les joies de l'adolescence et ne cherchent absolument pas à tempérer leurs ardeurs, on pourrait même dire qu'ils ont mis en place une sorte de thérapie . Pour l'instant, c'est le petit couple parfait, mais ils vont quand même être confrontés à leurs propres problèmes. Blaise va débarquer prochainement en chair et en os pour foutre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, Parvati a conclu un accord avec le diable et il se pourrait qu'elle perde quelques plumes au passage, et Lavande depuis sa scène avec Drago ne donne plus signe de vie . Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8, en bonne et due forme. (oh my god, il ne me restera plus que 8 chapitres avant la fin *se pend* ) Bisous, à la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté mon chapitre plus tôt, j'ai mis du temps à écrire et je suis en période de colles/interros donc ce n'est pas évident de trouver un moment pour geeker sur Feufeu. Quoiqu'il en soit, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi "intense" que les précédents, mais il est quand même riche en émotions et en action...le prochain chapitre devrait se rattraper de ce point de vue-là. Sinon, pour cette fois, toujours pas de Ginny, pas de Parvati et pas de Daphnée, qu'on retrouvera dès le prochain chapitre. (j'arriverai à caser ces scènes là un jour, juré uu' ) Le chapitre mérite encore une fois amplement son rating, et il est davantage centré sur Hermione. Sinon, merci du fond du coeur pour vos gentilles reviews, et l'enthousiasme suscité par cette fic', ça me fait réellement plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire, donc n'hésitez pas =) je posterai la suite le plus vite possible. Bisous!

* * *

><p>[<strong>BLAISE<strong>]

Blaise Zabini descendit de l'Eurostar à quinze heures pétantes, dans la gare bondée de Londres St-Pancras. Le métis éprouvait d'énormes difficultés à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, et paniquait à l'idée de ne pas voir Théodore parmi tout ce monde. Blaise traînait sa lourde valise derrière lui, et tripota nerveusement le casque qu'il avait gardé autour du cou, dont les oreillettes étaient grosses comme des enjoliveurs. Le garçon à la peau d'ébène portait des Ray Ban, un jean délavé et un t-shirt imprimé blanc. Blaise portait peu de bijoux: une chaîne en or autour du cou, une chevalière au majeur, et il avait une oreille percée. De temps à autre, le jeune Zabini consultait sa montre, inquiet de ne voir personne. Son ami ne l'aurait quand même pas laissé sur le quai de gare, n'est-ce pas? Blaise consulta ses messages sur son portable, au cas où il aurait des appels en absence. Mais rien. Le dernier message qu'il avait reçu de Théodore remontait à environ un quart d'heure, juste pour lui signaler quand il allait arriver à la gare.

Blaise allait appeler son ami lorsqu'il aperçut un couple qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Blaise plissa les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du métis lorsqu'il reconnut son ami de toujours, l'air endormi. Sourire qui se fana presque aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné par une fille qui faisait une tête de moins que lui. La fameuse Hermione, en déduisit Blaise. Celle qui avait une voix de sainte-nitouche et qui s'esclaffait dès lors que Théodore faisait une blague, même quand la blague en question n'était pas marrante. Blaise n'avait vraiment pas envie de la rencontrer officiellement, même s'il avait feint d'être content pour ne pas le froisser. Théodore avait l'air vraiment mordu, et ça l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Le regard de Théodore s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut le garçon noir. Il quitta l'endroit où il était posté, Hermione sur les talons. Blaise se dirigea vers eux, un goût amer sur le bout de la langue. Ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami ne s'annonçaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Peut-être devait-il blâmer son imagination pour le moins puissante et son don inné pour se faire des films improbables. Pendant tout ce temps où il avait négocié son séjour avec Richard, Blaise avait eu le temps de se faire une raison, qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'elle allait être là, très souvent, sinon tout le temps. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil au couple et vit leur mains enlacées. Le métis crut avoir la berlue. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Théo n'avait pas tenu la main à une fille depuis belle lurette, même lorsqu'il était avec Tracey. Au contraire, ils gardaient plutôt leurs distances, en public tout du moins. Quelque chose avait changé chez son ami. En bien, en mal, pour l'heure, Blaise ne saurait pas dire ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Lorsque Théodore fut à sa hauteur, Zabini étreignit son vieux pote, content de le voir malgré tout. Théodore lui rendit l'accolade, avant de lui taper amicalement sur l'épaule tout en lui adressant un grand sourire. Hermione, à côté de lui, souriait timidement et lui adressa un bref signe de la main, révélant des ongles impeccablement vernis en turquoise. Blaise faillit presque oublier que les anglais ne faisaient jamais la bise, et qu'ils se contentaient en générale d'une poignée de main pour se saluer. Blaise trouvait cela d'ailleurs vraiment choquant de serrer la main à une fille, mais qu'importe. Il avait presque oublié que la copine de Théo était une pure british, aussi il s'était retenu de justesse d'avancer la joue pour la saluer. Il ne fallait tout de même pas froisser un sujet de Sa Majesté dès son arrivée ici. D'ailleurs…une british. Blaise s'était demandé un instant si Théo était sérieux. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-Mais elles sont passées où tes dreadlocks? S'écria Théodore, l'air effaré. Ça t'a pris un temps fou pour que tu puisse s les avoir, et maintenant, tu as presque la boule à zéro!

-J'en avais marre, alors, j'ai tout tondu. Expliqua posément Blaise, qui tentait d'oublier le pincement bizarre qu'il avait ressenti à l'estomac alors qu'il avait étreint son ami quelques instants plus tôt.

Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui accompagnait Théodore, restée en retrait.

-Tu dois être la fameuse Hermione, la copine de Théo? Interrogea-t-il, en français, s'attirant le regard perplexe de la principale concernée, qui finit par lui sourire en hochant doucement la tête.

Hourra! Pensa Blaise, avec soulagement. Au moins, elle comprenait le français, c'était déjà ça. Blaise, d'ailleurs, en profita pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Hermione était de taille normale pour une fille, elle n'avait pas de seins, ni même de hanches. En fait, elle était plutôt pâlichonne et surtout, bien maigre pour une fille de son âge. Elle avait néanmoins les pommettes hautes, un joli sourire et des yeux magnifiques, comme deux flaques ambrées. Un trait de maquillage soulignait son regard de biche, elle avait mis du rimmel et de l'ombre à paupières d'un beige pâle. Ce que Blaise avait surtout remarqué, c'était son impressionnante chevelure brune, ses boucles tombaient en grappes soyeuses sur ses épaules frêles. Elle avait de beaux cheveux, il n'était pas en mesure de le nier. Elle portait une chemise blanche et très transparente, ouverte sur deux boutons, suggérant amplement le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle avait passé un mini-short en jean par-dessus une paire de collants semi-opaques couleur taupe, et portait des chaussures à semelles compensées gris souris. Elle était à la fois habillée sobrement et sexy. Elle savait sans aucun doute se mettre en valeur. Blaise aurait même pu la trouver jolie…si seulement il n'était pas attiré par les garçons.

Blaise jeta alors un coup d'œil à son ami. Théo était toujours Théo. Toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi raide, toujours aussi guindé. Ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, et il semblait à Blaise qu'ils avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, sans toutefois être trop longs, Théo avait toujours détesté avoir les cheveux longs. Son regard semblait s'être éclairé, sans doute était-ce en raison de l'amour qu'il portait à cette fille. Il avait l'air presque heureux, reposé. Mais ce changement lui allait bien. Le regard de Blaise suivait les grains de beauté qu'il avait dans le cou, jusqu'à celui qui se situait dans l'encolure de son polo rayé bleu ciel et blanc, qui sculptait son buste. Blaise détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Non, vraiment, Théo avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Soudainement, Hermione se mit à rire, et Théo venait de passer un bras possessif autour de son épaule, mettant bien en évidence leurs mains enlacées. L'ami de Blaise avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione et Théodore échangèrent un regard complice, et il posa ses lèvres sur son front. Blaise arqua un sourcil, sans comprendre le brusque accès d'hilarité d'Hermione, ni même ce qui avait pu amuser Théodore. Peut-être que Blaise avait raison quand il disait que l'amour, ça rendait sacrément stupide.

-Bon, ben, on y va? Proposa finalement Théodore, alors qu'Hermione le dévorait littéralement des yeux, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Ouais, concéda finalement Blaise. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire attendre Richard.

-C'est-à-dire que…commença Théodore, légèrement embarrassé. Richard n'a pas pu se déplacer à Londres aujourd'hui, alors nous sommes venus par nos propres moyens. Je sais que tu t'attendais à beaucoup mieux comme accueil, mais…tu connais mon père. Il n'est jamais dispo. Ça n'a pas changé.

-Ne l'en blâme pas, Théo, il fait de son mieux pour gérer la situation avec ta mère. J'imagine qu'en ce moment ça ne doit pas être facile.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Contra Théodore en s'empourprant. Il n'est même pas allé voir Maman. Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais il préfère passer son temps à traiter avec des clients véreux plutôt qu'avec son fils, ça a toujours été comme ça et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé depuis qu'on habite à Bristol.

-Merde alors. Commenta Blaise, l'air contrit. Ça veut dire que tu passes tes soirées seul?

-On fait comme on peut, hein. Soupira Théodore, légèrement blasé. Mais je ne suis plus tout seul, maintenant. Hermione est là, la plupart du temps. Au départ, Richard râlait un peu, mais maintenant, il ne dit plus rien. Le point positif, c'est que j'ai appris à faire à manger.

-Et…sans indiscrétions, vous le faites quand il est là? S'enquit Blaise, une lueur perverse s'allumant dans son regard sombre.

-Faire quoi? Demanda bêtement Hermione, faussement ingénue.

-Le sexe. Lâcha Blaise, cash, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-pas quand il est là, non. Répondit Théodore, précipitamment, non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Quand c'est comme ça, on va plutôt squatter chez Hermione.

-Et au pire des cas, expliqua la jeune femme, quand on ne peut ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre, on reste là où on est, et on essaie de rester discrets. Mais tu sais, on ne passe pas non plus notre vie dans le lit de l'autre, on sait aussi s'occuper sans nécessairement finir par une partie de jambes en l'air. On lit, on regarde la télé, on discute, on sort…on a une vie de couple parfaitement normale et équilibrée…enfin…je pense

Théodore rosit violemment lorsqu'Hermione mentionna leurs parties de jambes en l'air sans aucune pudeur. Blaise les regarda l'un et l'autre, alternativement. Alors comme ça, Théodore avait une vie sexuelle? Le cachottier, il ne lui en avait pas parlé! En même temps, ça ne faisait même pas un mois que Théodore était avec elle, ou peut-être tout juste. Voire même un peu plus, Blaise n'en savait trop rien. Il restait étranger à tout ça, et force est de constater que le temps où Théodore lui disait tout était à présent révolu. Blaise détourna les yeux lorsqu'ils se donnèrent un bisou tout en se souriant niaisement. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois, sourire comme un con n'était pas Théo. Où était passé son ami, l'écorché vif, celui qui portait son enfance difficile en étendard? Se pouvait-il que cette Hermione il ne savait plus quoi l'avait changé à ce point?

-Au fait, l'avertit Blaise, pour changer de sujet. Je n'ai pas embarqué toutes mes affaires, je vais certainement devoir faire des sauts en France pour chercher le reste de mes affaires, je ne suis décidément pas de taille à tout me trimballer tout seul, et ma mère n'a malheureusement pas pensé à faire affréter un jet privé. Ça te dirait de venir m'aider à jouer les déménageurs d'ici à ce que la maison soit vendue?

-Ca dépend. Bredouilla Théodore, tout en consultant Hermione du regard. Tu as combien de temps pour vider toutes tes affaires? Puis tu sais que la semaine, je vais en cours, et que le week-end, je vais voir Maman à Londres.

Blaise afficha une petite moue dubitative. Théodore ne paraissait pas réellement enchanté à l'idée de faire quelques virées en France. Le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher son manque d'enthousiasme. Pour ainsi dire, Blaise était vraiment déçu par l'attitude de son ami. Avant, Théodore aurait accepté d'y aller, peu importaient les cours et tout le reste. Blaise pouvait bien admettre que personne n'avait prévu que Meredith allait tomber malade, ni même que la famille emménagerait à Bristol. Théo avait du mal à s'adapter aux changements, il restait toujours à la traîne, rechignant à aller de l'avant. Blaise l'avait souvent repêché lorsqu'il menaçait de se noyer dans ses problèmes, Blaise s'était mis quatre pour lui, et Théodore n'était pas capable de lui rendre le dixième. Evidemment, le métis n'avait jamais attendu la moindre contrepartie, tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait gratuitement, il ne faisait qu'espérer un simple retour d'ascenseur lorsqu'il avait besoin, était-ce trop demander? Blaise commençait à regretter d'être venu à Bristol. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il n'était qu'un foutu étranger.

Lorsque les trois adolescents furent sortis de la gare, et eurent élu domicile à l'intérieur d'un café en attendant le prochain train à destination de Bristol. Hermione s'éclipsa un moment, pour aller aux toilettes, avait-elle dit. Ni Blaise, ni Théodore, n'avaient été dupes. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'Hermione s'était éclipsée pour les laisser parler, et seuls. Finalement, Blaise n'avait pas eu besoin de prendre Théo à part pour pouvoir deviser tranquillement avec lui, sans que cette pimbêche d'Hermione ne reste dans leurs jambes; Parce que _non, _Blaise ne l'aimait pas, il en avait décidé ainsi. Elle l'exaspérait avec ses airs de sainte nitouche, sa voix de crécelle et ses manières horripilantes. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Blaise avait assisté en tout et pour tout à trois baisers, une bonne dizaine de bisous ( sur la bouche et sur la joue confondus) , et deux câlins très exactement, il avait compté. Et surtout, pendant ce temps, le métis avait eu la désagréable impression de jouer le rôle du pot de fleurs, devenu partie intégrante du décor.

Blaise avait la haine. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer par le premier train et s'exiler en Arabie Saoudite, là où était partie sa mère. Théodore était vraiment trop con. Mais Blaise ne pouvait pas se résoudre à suivre sa mère. Parce que s'exiler là bas revenait à tirer un trait sur son ami, et il en était hors de question. Quand Théodore est parti vivre à Bristol, Blaise avait très mal vécu la séparation. Ne plus voir son ami lui avait foutu un sacré coup au moral. Alors, en être si éloigné, il préférait éviter. Blaise aurait voulu dire à Théo qu'il lui avait manqué, mais les mots restaient bloqués en travers de sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Le métis secoua la tête. Théodore n'était pas à lui, il devait bien se faire une raison. Théodore n'avait jamais été à lui, de toute manière. Théodore était l'électron libre, celui qui refusait de s'attacher. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cette _foutue _Hermione. Elle n'était pas jolie en plus. Il la trouvait fade et inintéressante. Elle n'était même pas bandante. Et Blaise se demandait sérieusement comment Théodore pouvait avoir envie d'une fille pareille. Il ne devait pas savoir où poser ses mains lorsqu'ils baisaient. Si tant est qu'ils avaient réellement baisé. Parce qu'il fallait en avoir envie, de se taper un cadavre. Blaise était vraiment déçu. Tracey était mignonne comme tout, puis elle avait des formes. Pas comme _l'autre. _

-Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Hermione? S'enquit Blaise, avec amertume.

-Ouep, c'est elle. Répondit Théodore, en s'étirant comme un chat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? Questionna Blaise, un peu trop abruptement, faisant arquer un sourcil à son interlocuteur.

-Elle est jolie. Souffla-t-il, légèrement rêveur. Elle est douce, tendre et fragile, intelligente et cultivée, raffinée et terriblement sensuelle. Elle…Elle est lumineuse, mais pourtant…on a l'impression qu'elle est bien plus sombre qu'elle ne le laisse présager. Je l'ai aimée dès le premier regard, Blaise, ça ne s'explique pas.

Blaise inspira profondément, en se frottant les tempes, faisant mine de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Théodore. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que simuler la réflexion. Les paroles de Théodore lui avaient fait mal. _Je l'ai aimée dès le premier regard. _Oui, il le savait tout cela, Théodore le lui avait dit le soir même de leur rencontre. Et à la façon dont-ils se regardaient, ça crevait les yeux, qu'ils s'aimaient. Hermione le regardait presque avec vénération.

-Donc. Tu as vécu tes premières expériences sexuelles et tu ne me l'as même pas dit?

-Suis-je obligé de tout te dire dans les détails? S'insurgea Théo, non sans rougir violemment au passage. Hermione et moi sommes en couple, c'est normal que nous ayons envie de faire l'amour, c'est humain.

-Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble, pour mémoire?

-ça fait un peu plus d'un mois.

-Théo. Souffla Blaise, effaré. Tu es resté avec Tracey presque un an et tu n'as jamais rien fait avec elle. Et là, Hermione débarque dans ta vie, et tu te la tapes après même pas deux mois de relation? Où sont passés tes sempiternels _je veux attendre? _Non, mais tu es sorti avec Tracey Davis, qui était quand même une bombe! Hermione…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione? Demanda Théodore, brusquement, sourcils froncés.

-Ben…argua Blaise, à court d'arguments. Compare le corps de la divine Tracey, avec celui d'Hermione. Dis moi ce qui te fais envie là dedans!

Théodore jeta un regard noir à son ami. Blaise ragea sur place et but une gorgée sur son chocolat brûlant. Théodore haussa les épaules avant de boire son cafe latte. Théodore ne prenait jamais de chocolat chaud, il en avait une sainte horreur. Ça, Blaise le savait. Et il espérait presque que ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione.

-Si c'Est-ce que tu veux entendre, Hermione est tout à fait baisable! D'accord, elle est un peu maigre. J'ai parfois peur de la casser lorsque je suis tenté de bourriner un peu. Mais Hermione me fait envie. Elle est bien faite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas de seins, ou des fesses plates qu'elle n'est pas désirable. Moi, je les aime ses petits seins. Une femme, ça ne se résume pas à une paire de nibards. Puis va-t-en expliquer à un gay les attraits du corps féminin, aussi.

Théodore avait râlé pour la forme. Blaise se tut, légèrement songeur. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Blaise avait toujours été gay, et par conséquent, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de toucher une femme. Cela dit, Blaise n'arrivait pas à envisager que l'on puisse passer de Tracey Davis à Hermione Granger. D'accord. Il devait reconnaître que malgré tout, Hermione était jolie. Mais quand même!

-Puis quand tu aimes la personne, ça change tout. Affirma Théodore avec conviction. Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, mais entre nous c'est électrique. Il suffit qu'elle m'effleure pour que mes sens soient en éveil. Il suffit qu'elle me caresse pour provoquer le désir. Je n'arrive pas à tempérer mes ardeurs quand elle est là. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Entre nous, c'est sexuel, c'est intense, c'est magique. On a _besoin _d'être avec l'autre, dans l'autre, tu comprends? C'est la seule façon qu'on a de se sentir enfin complets.

-Je pense pouvoir saisir. Marmonna Blaise, sombrement, tout en sirotant sa boisson. Mais à titre d'information. Puisque nous allons devoir cohabiter pendant un moment. À combien de nuits de sommeil complètes je peux prétendre? Parce que tu sais qu'il me faut toujours au moins douze heures de sommeil pour que je sois de bon poil.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, vieux, ton sommeil est garanti. Répondit Théodore avec nonchalance. Nous ne sommes pas bruyants. Et non, Blaise, tu ne sauras pas la fréquence de nos rapports sexuels, ça ne te regarde pas. En tout cas, c'était bien essayé. D'ailleurs. On se le fait quand, ce concours de shooters? J'ai envie de me mettre une mine. Ce soir, on pensait aller à une soirée chez un type dont j'ai oublié le nom, tu en es?

-Une soirée? S'enquit Blaise, le regard brillant. Tu es sérieux? Tu me proposes une soirée dès mon arrivée à Bristol? J'en suis mec, j'en suis! On va se le faire, ce concours de shooters. Et prépare les mouchoirs, tu vas pleurer!

-Tu dis ça, mais rappelle moi combien de fois tu t'es fait plumer ces derniers temps? Riposta Théodore, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Tu peux difficilement me battre, j'ai ça dans le sang.

-On verra! Coupa Blaise, avec un sourire énigmatique accroché aux lèvres.

C'était peut-être con à dire, mais l'annonce d'un éventuel concours de shooters de vodka le soir même suffisait à remonter sensiblement le moral du jeune métis. En définitive, que Théodore se montre un peu distant, c'était également normal, Théodore n'avait jamais été très enclin à montrer ce qu'il ressentait, ni même à parler, tout simplement. S'agissant des relations humaines, il avait toujours fait le strict minimum.

-Blaise? Demanda Théo, en finissant son café.

-Mh? Répondit le métis, légèrement songeur.

-S'il te plaît, sois gentil avec Hermione. C'est une fille bien.

-Je ne garantis rien, mais je vais tout de même essayer. Soupira le métis, d'une voix rauque.

Oui, il pouvait essayer. Après tout, ça ne l'engageait à rien. Au moins, si cela venait à échouer, on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione revint des toilettes, l'air encore plus maladif que quand elle était partie. Elle semblait un peu sur les nerfs et proche de l'hystérie. Lorsque Blaise lui demanda ce qu'il en était, elle répondit tout simplement qu'elle avait ses règles. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'elle mentait parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis un long moment, et pas parce qu'elle était enceinte. Non, le problème était ce mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, qui la détruisait à petit feu, qui l'amaigrissait de façon dramatique. Néanmoins, Blaise ne releva pas, se contentant de lancer un sourire goguenard à Théodore. Parce qui disait règles disait abstinence pendant une semaine. Une semaine qui pouvait s'annoncer pénible pour deux adolescents qui éprouvaient de grosses difficultés à contrôler leur libido.

Sans mot dire, les trois jeunes sortirent du pub, et réunirent leur maigre pécule pour acheter des billets de train. Théodore grogna en s'apercevant qu'il ne leur restait plus assez, n'ayant vraiment pas de monnaie. Pourtant, Richard lui disait de toujours avoir un peu de liquide sur lui au cas où, mais en pratique, Théodore était vraiment fauché. Les deux autres ne s'en sortaient pas mieux. Hermione était bien plus riches qu'eux deux réunis, mais n'empêche qu'ils n'avaient pas le compte. Ils sortirent à nouveau de la gare, bredouilles. Tous trois se vautrèrent sur le banc en dessous de l'abri-bus. Théodore soupira, avant de sortir de ses poches un sachet de tabac à rouler, puis les papiers et les embouts qui faisaient office de filtre. Minutieusement, il entreprit de rouler une cigarette artisanale. Blaise regardait son ami faire, n'ayant même pas la force de râler, parce que _lui _ne fumait pas. Hermione, de l'autre côté de Théodore, sortit de la veste en simili-cuir qu'elle portait un paquet de cigarettes à l'intérieur duquel quatre malheureuses clopes se battaient en duel, laissant présager une panne imminente. Théodore lui prêta son sempiternel Zippo, et Hermione alluma sa cigarette, très concentrée. Bientôt, Théodore eut fini de rouler son poison. Il reprit le briquet à sa copine, et alluma son propre roulé.

Hermione expira un nuage de fumée blanchâtre, et Blaise était en train de se demander si c'était réellement moins cher de rouler soi-même ses clopes ou bien de les acheter toutes faites. Hermione soupira longuement, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, lequel passa un bras possessif autour d'elle. Blaise vit rouge lorsque la main de l'anglaise se posa sur la cuisse de son amoureux, avant de se glisser autour de sa taille. Ben voyons. Parce qu'en plus, cette garce fumait, bien évidemment. Et elle était presque indécemment sexy avec sa cigarette à la main. Blaise se vautra un peu plus sur son banc, les mains dans les poches de son blouson noir. Putain. Faites qu'un bus arrive. Quelqu'un. Parce qu'il se faisait royalement chier là où il était. Et c'était cas de le dire: un des fameux gardes royaux, très célèbres pour leur couvre-chef à fourrure noire était posté à l'entrée d'il ne savait quel bâtiment. Blaise haussa les épaules. À peine était-il arrivé en Angleterre qu'il s'emmerdait déjà comme un rat mort. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE<strong>]

Lavande ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et angoissée. D'ailleurs, cela devait se voir à sa mine, qui n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise. Elle était pâle et fatiguée. Elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle et d'un bon bain chaud. Elle en avait besoin pour délasser ses muscles. Surtout, elle avait faim. Son estomac grondait bruyamment depuis tout à l'heure, et le policier en face d'elle semblait s'en moquer totalement. Lavande inspira profondément, pour tenter de réfréner son mal de cœur. Elle n'osait pas demander une bassine. Mais finalement, ça ne la chagrinait pas de devoir vomir sur le flic. Depuis tout à l'heure, il la traitait comme une délinquante, alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien fait. Elle avait simplement pris part à une manifestation et distribué quelques tracts dans l'enceinte de son lycée. Militer pour une bonne cause suffisait-il à faire d'elle une criminelle? Elle se le demandait, sérieusement.

Lavande croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et bouda en avisant les menottes qui lui entravait les poignets. En plus, elle ne pouvait même pas se frotter les tempes ou faire quoi que ce soit pour dire de faire partir son malaise. Elle avait bien essayé les regards de chien battu, mais ces derniers s'étaient avérés complètement inefficaces, le policier resta de marbre. Lavande sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était toute seule, malade comme un chien, dans un commissariat à Londres, où elle ne connaissait personne, et surtout, là où personne ne viendrait la chercher. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette dans les ennuis, tout le temps? Autre variante, pourquoi fallait-il que les ennuis viennent à elle avec un naturel carrément indécent? L'estomac de la jolie blonde gargouilla bruyamment, et le flic lui jeta un sourire sardonique. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle avait peur. Et ça, tout le monde s'en moquait.

Ils attendaient son avocat. Un avocat commis d'office, bien évidemment, puisque celui de ses parents ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de faire le trajet Bristol/Londres. D'ailleurs, Lavande avait la trouille. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents? Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un paie la caution, n'est-ce pas? Et Lavande n'avait pas un sou sur elle. Qui plus est, elle était mineure, donc ses parents allaient forcément être avertis. Lavande, par réflexe, allait se prendre la tête entre les mains. Mais la jeune femme ragea en réalisant que ses menottes entravaient toujours ses poignets.

-Une bassine. Dit Lavande, d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Il me faut une bassine, sinon, je vais vomir sur votre bureau. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour tout nettoyer ensuite, parce que ce sera entièrement votre faute.

Bon, d'accord. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui dise que tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute, mais rien ne vint. Le policier se contenta de garder le silence, la fixant de son sourire goguenard. Mais quand Lavande demandait une bassine, elle était sérieuse, il ne s'agissait pas d'un caprice. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout lui tournait sur le cœur, même l'odeur de l'after-shave du flic. N'y tenant plus, elle leva ses poignets liés et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Tant pis si elle avait l'air ridicule. Elle ne voulait plus sentir aucune odeur. Peut-être que si elle restait ainsi, sa nausée partirait….mais apparemment, pas. Elle eut un violent haut le cœur. La blonde suffoqua. Elle était certaine d'avoir le teint légèrement verdâtre.

-Et vous en faites quoi, de la dignité de la personne humaine? Coassa Lavande, une fois que sa nausée fut passée. Et des droits de l'homme, hein? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser dans cet état. Et vous feriez mieux de me passer votre sandwich au lieu de me regarder mourir de faim. Sauf s'il y a des œufs. Je déteste les œufs.

Quand Lavande s'ennuyait, elle parlait, ennuyant les autres à son tour. Et parfois, on lui reprochait de parler trop. Comme à chaque fois, elle haussait les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait tant de choses à dire, mais personne pour l'écouter. Le flic pouvait bien rétorquer qu'il y avait des œufs dans son sandwich juste pour l'embêter, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait l'habitude de se faire embêter par tout le monde, juste parce qu'elle était blonde. Oh, évidemment, elle n'avait pas les magnifiques cheveux d'ébène de Parvati, ni même les boucles brunes d'Hermione, elle n'avait que des cheveux d'un blond filasse, fade au possible, qui ondulaient n'importe comment. D'ailleurs, ça devait se voir que ses cheveux n'étaient pas propres, non?

-Et sinon, je peux aller faire pipi? Demanda-t-elle, timidement, alors que le plus beau rouge venait colorer ses joues. Ça doit bien faire trois heures qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, et j'aimerais vraiment aller au petit coin…

-Nous attendons votre avocat. Coupa l'agent, sèchement. À moins que vous ne préfériez vous en passer?

-Non! Protesta Lavande dans un souffle. Avoir un avocat lorsque l'on est placés en garde à vue est un droit fondamental et personne n'a le droit d'y contrevenir! Très bien alors, attendons mon avocat. Qui est-ce, par curiosité?

-C'est un collègue de l'avocat de votre famille.

À cette réponse, Lavande éclata d'un rire nerveux, s'attirant le regard surpris du flic, qui haussa un sourcil impeccable. Cela faisait bien trois heures que Lavande était enfermée, et elle était tout simplement en train de péter un câble. Lavande ne restait jamais trop longtemps à l'intérieur, elle avait besoin de bouger, de dépenser son incroyable énergie. Lavande était fatigante, à bien des égards. Elle épuisait mentalement tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Toujours à jacasser, toujours à glousser, toujours à pépier. Exactement comme maintenant.

-Dois-je préciser que tous les avocats appartiennent à la même profession, et que par conséquent, ils sont tous collègues? Un _collègue _peut très bien désigner un avocat ayant installé son étude à deux mètres du mien, ou alors, un autre qui exerce à Tombouctou! C'est vaste comme notion, un collègue. Serait-ce trop demander que vous me précisiez de qui il s'agit, pour voir si je le connais? Je connais tout le monde à Bristol, ou presque.

L'agent soupira ostensiblement, mais il garda son calme. Lavande avait bien conscience qu'elle se montrait particulièrement pénible, mais peut-être qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, être pénible. Elle espérait l'avoir à l'usure. Peut-être que si elle continuait sur sa lancée, elle allait tellement le gonfler qu'il allait la relâcher et prier pour ne plus jamais la revoir.

-Savez-vous au moins pourquoi vous êtes là? Demanda le policier, d'un ton aigre, tout en consultant la pendule murale.

-Pour une broutille. S'énerva Lavande, qui n'aimait pas l'idée d'être incriminée pour si peu. Je n'ai fait que participer à une manifestation et distribuer quelques tracts. J'ai enfreint le règlement intérieur de mon lycée qui interdit toute forme de propagande, pas je ne sais quelle loi.

-Comment expliquez-vous que vous ayez presque émasculé le plaignant? Grinça l'agent, paré de son sempiternel sardonique.

-Légitime défense! Piailla Lavande, d'une voix suraigüe. Ce pervers m'a mis la main aux fesses, profitant de la foule compacte pour me peloter. Vous auriez préféré quoi, que je me fasse violer? Excusez-moi monsieur, sauf votre respect, mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être une femme, et par conséquent, vous n'avez pas le réflexe _main aux fesses _égale _coup de genou dans les parties génitales. _Vous ne retenez que la douleur qu'engendre cette atteinte à votre virilité, pas à ce qui a pu vous mettre dans une telle situation.

-Et vous avez l'habitude de parler autant?

-Je parle parce que je m'ennuie, je veux rentrer chez moi, je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de vomir et j'ai une faim de loup, sont-ce des raisons suffisantes pour me plaindre, ou dois-je vous raconter mes déboires sentimentaux, et tous les malheurs que peut connaître une jeune femme de mon âge? Dois-je aussi ajouter que si je suis malade, j'ai le droit de voir un docteur qui délivrera un certificat médical attestant que je suis apte à rester en garde à vue?

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un bobo quelque part que l'on vous relâchera aussi facilement. On vous a arrêtée en raison d'un acte de violence. Vous comprendrez qu'on ne vous lâchera pas dans la nature avant de nous être assurés que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour autrui.

-Ce n'est pas un simple bobo! s'indigna Lavande, outrée. Vous savez ce que j'endure, monsieur Sullivan? Nausées matinales, ça ne vous évoque rien? Ça fait _une _semaine que j'ai l'estomac barbouillé tous les matins, que l'odeur de la nourriture m'écoeure et que j'ai constamment envie de vomir. Sans doute ai-je dû choper la crève ou que sais-je, mais ce n'est vraiment pas plaisant.

-Très bien, je vais vous l'appeler, votre médecin. Maugréa l'agent, agacé par son flot de paroles incessant. Vous désirez autre chose?

-J'aimerais que vous me donnez mon portable, Monsieur. Demanda Lavande, très poliment. Il n'y a pas de risque que je prévienne un complice ou autre co-auteur, puisque j'étais seule au moment des faits, et qu'il n'y a personne que je connaisse ici.

-Peut-être, concéda l'homme, d'un ton bourru, mais je ne fais que respecter la procédure.

-Je m'en fiche de votre procédure! Couina Lavande, en fondant en larmes. Donnez-moi ce téléphone, j'ai besoin d'appeler quelqu'un. Rassurez-vous, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier _Gossip Girl _à ma meilleure amie, ni de lui parler du garçon merveilleux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le métro.

Lavande sanglota un moment, sous l'œil effaré du policier, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Lavande pleurait de vraies larmes de crocodile, secouée par les évènements de la journée. Elle avait simplement besoin de relâcher la pression. Et sa manière à elle de se décharger d'émotions trop fortes était de fondre en larmes, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle pleurait assez facilement ces temps-ci. Trop facilement, même. Lavande essuya piteusement une larme qui roulait sur sa peau de pêche, alors que le policier lui tendait tout de même un mouchoir.

-Calmez vous, mademoiselle. Tenez, le voilà votre téléphone, mais faites vite. Ajouta-t-il en glissant un regard par la fenêtre du bureau, pour vérifier qu'on ne le regardait pas.

-Merci. Pleurnicha Lavande avant de s'emparer de son téléphone, et de chercher dans son répertoire le numéro qu'elle brûlait d'appeler depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle appuya sur la touche adéquate, et lança l'appel. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement anxieuse. Le policier la regardait faire, en jetant des regards fréquents au dehors, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un puisse le surprendre à tout moment. Mais il avait malgré tout envie d'aider cette jeune fille, qui n'avait somme toute rien d'une délinquante. À dire vrai, il ignorait pourquoi ses collègues l'avaient amenée au poste. Elle s'état juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle avait attrapée pêle-mêle parmi les casseurs qui s'étaient ramenés pour foutre le bordel dans la manifestation, le schéma classique en somme.

-Oui, allô Drago? C'est moi. Lavande.

Elle renfla légèrement, tout en tentant de se donner un minimum de consistance. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ses nausées, l'objet de sa présence en ces lieux, l'impression que tout était en train de partir en sucette. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, attendant que Drago se décide à dire quelque chose. Elle savait que simplement entendre le son de sa voix allait la réconforter. Finalement, se raccrocher à la voix d'un mec qu'elle n'aimait même pas était encore plus pathétique que de commenter le dernier épisode de Gossip Girl et les amours tumultueuses de Blair et Chuck, même si en ce qui la concernait, elle aurait préféré voir l'héroïne avec Dan Humphrey, elle qui les _shippait_ depuis le début de la série.

-Brown? S'étonna Drago, à l'autre bout du fil, d'une voix rauque.

Et là, ce fut le trou noir. Lavande ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait suffi qu'elle entende sa voix pour en perdre son latin. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, furieusement. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter plus en détail ce qui s'était passé, lui dire qu'elle était malade et qu'un médecin allait bientôt venir parce que le flic était en train d'en appeler un, mais ça lui semblait trop long à expliquer et elle avait un temps limité de parole, alors, elle décida de faire au plus court, même si ses propos étaient restés un poil mystérieux.

-Je…C'est long à expliquer, mais…je suis retenue contre mon gré à Londres. J'ai été arrêtée et…

-Quoi? Coassa Drago, abasourdi. Mais…

-Tais toi, laisse moi parler, j'ai un temps de parole limité. Je…Je suis à Londres. Tu sais, la manifestation. Ça a mal tourné, et j'ai été arrêtée. Je suis actuellement au commissariat, toute seule. J'ai faim, j'ai peur et j'ai envie de vomir.

-Reste où tu es, Lavande, j'arrive. Grogna Drago, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Mais…protesta la blonde, sous le choc.

-Je te ramènerai des médicaments pour faire passer ton mal de cœur, c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit? Tant qu'on y est, je te ramène quoi à manger?

Lavande était abasourdie. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction de la part de Drago, surtout parce qu'elle l'avait jeté lors de leur dernière discussion. Savoir qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle lui réchauffait le cœur, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Même si elle le connaissait depuis des années, elle avait toujours des préjugés à son égard, et ces derniers avaient la vie dure. Lavande inspira profondément, sentant le malaise s'insinuer de nouveau en elle, vif et impérieux. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tentant de réfréner cette nouvelle nausée. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi, qu'elle allait bientôt tourner de l'œil. Elle se sentait incapable de répondre à une simple question, celle de savoir ce que Drago allait lui ramener à manger. À dire vrai, rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie, la moindre chose allait être odorante et Lavande était vraiment incommodée par son odorat trop sensible.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien, le policier lui prit le téléphone des mains et expliqua lui-même la situation au jeune homme, qui attendait au bout du fil. Il disait que la jeune fille n'allait vraiment pas bien et qu'ils allaient probablement devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital, en attendant l'autorisation des hautes autorités pour la remettre en liberté. Puis, une fois que le flic eut terminé, il raccrocha, rendant son téléphone à Lavande, qui était livide.

-Vous avez de la chance, votre ami va sauter dans le premier train pour vous rejoindre ici.

-Il y a beaucoup de trains, en provenance de Bristol jusqu'à destination de Londres? S'enquit Lavande, d'une voix pâteuse.

Mais Lavande n'entendit pas sa réponse. Un voile noir brouilla sa vue, alors que son malaise avait gagné en intensité. Lavande respirait bruyamment, tentant de lutter contre le mal qui s'insinuait en elle. Ce fut peine perdue. C'est quand sa tête heurta le bureau en face du quel elle était ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de tourner de l'œil. Ce fut à peu près la dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lavande se réveilla à l'hôpital, branchée à différentes appareils. En l'espace d'un instant, Lavande paniqua, se demandant comment Drago allait faire pour la retrouver parmi cette multitude d'hôpitaux. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en voyant le policier de tout à l'heure, qui ne l'avait visiblement pas lâchée d'une semaine. Elle vit son sac à main attendre sagement sur la chaise réservée ordinairement aux visiteurs. Aussi avait-il pensé à lui ramener ses affaires. Si elle n'était pas aussi rancunière, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu trouver le flic bien sympathique.

-Votre ami a appelé il y a cinq minutes, pour dire qu'il était en route. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Et mon avocat? S'enquit Lavande, d'une voix pâteuse.

-il est arrivé entre temps. Répondit l'agent, avec un sourire d'excuse. Il a convaincu le plaignant de retirer sa plainte. Estimez-vous heureuse que le coup de genou que vous lui avez donné n'ait pas eu des conséquences plus graves, sinon, vous seriez dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, j'espère que vous en avez conscience.

Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, contrariée. Elle resta songeuse un instant, puis, on toqua bientôt à la porte. Le policier s'écarta en laissant passer à la fois un médecin, et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, impeccablement habillé. Le médecin s'affairait autour d'elle, alors que Lavande avait serré faiblement la main de l'homme qui venait d'entrer, pour le saluer. Elle laissa retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps.

-Richard Nott. Se présenta l'homme. Je suis votre avocat, je remplace Maître Hodgkin dans cette affaire. Alors c'est vous, la jeune fille qui s'est fait arrêter? Vous n'avez pas le profil d'une délinquante.

Lavande sourit faiblement devant la tentative d'humour de l'avocat commis d'office. Lavande avait toujours eu des préjugés sur la profession, elle les imaginait volontiers raides et guindés, si peu enclins à l'amusement. Coincés, en somme. Pourtant, Richard Nott était d'un autre genre. Il avait un humour caustique, et ses paroles étaient des plus acides. Un humour caustique qui lui rappelait quelqu'un…Il disait s'appeler Nott, n'est-ce pas?

-Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas un fils? Théodore? C'est le petit-ami d'une de mes meilleures amies et…

-Oui, mon fils s'appelle Théodore. Coupa l'avocat, sèchement, n'aimant visiblement pas que l'on évoque sa famille. En ce qui vous concerne, en revanche…vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le plaignant a retiré la plainte qui était dirigée contre vous. Après une brève analyse médicale, il s'est avéré que Monsieur Young n'allait avoir aucune séquelle consécutive au coup que vous lui aviez donné, et que dès lors, il n'y avait pas lieu de vous incriminer pour une infraction que vous n'ayez pas commise. J'ai fait en sorte de négocier votre liberté avec le plaignant, aussi vous êtes libre, Mademoiselle Brown. Vous pourrez retourner chez vous dès que possible, il me semble que l'hôpital est en train de procéder à divers examens, est-ce exact?

-oui. Répondit Lavande, la gratitude emplissant ses yeux bleus de poupée. Merci. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait déplacer pour rien.

-C'est ma profession. Je me dois de traiter chaque dossier avec soin, même si c'est _pour rien, _comme vous le dites si bien.

Sur-ce, Richard Nott s'éloigna de Lavande pour s'entretenir avec le policier dans le couloir. Lavande soupira longuement, avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers. La jeune Brown se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, alors que l'infirmière venait d'entrer à son tour.

-Mademoiselle Brown? J'ai les résultats des premiers examens que nous avons pu pratiquer.

-Et alors? S'enquit Lavande, avec inquiétude.

-Eh bien…Les premiers résultats indiquent que vous êtes enceinte, mademoiselle, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible quant au diagnostic. Je suis désolée.

-Enceinte? Balbutia Lavande, devenue livide. Mais…de combien de temps?

-Deux semaines et demi, pour être exacte. Répondit l'infirmière, en adressant à sa jeune patiente un regard désolé.

Lavande pâlit, avant de porter ses mains à son visage fatigué. Elle était sous le choc. Elle était _enceinte. _Enceinte. Elle tenta de se rappeler comment cela avait pu arriver, mais elle avait bien du mal à réfléchir. En fait, oui, elle s'en rappelait très bien. Drago et elle. La fameuse fête où elle avait perdu sa virginité. Elle n'avait fait l'amour qu'une fois, deux fois, si on comptait l'épisode de la douche, et elle se retrouvait enceinte! Non mais quelle conne! Alors, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, malmenée par ses hormones de femme enceinte, Lavande se mit à pleurer. Elle angoissait à l'idée de devoir l'annoncer au père de cet enfant, qui était présentement en route vers l'hôpital. Finalement, le pire était encore à venir.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HARRY<strong>]

-Hermione? Appela Harry d'une voix forte, tout en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule gesticulante.

Tout en râlant, le Survivant jouait des coudes pour que l'on consente enfin à lui laisser le passage. Harry se faufilait entre les danseurs frénétiques et plissait les yeux parce qu'il faisait trop noir, il n'avait aucune chance de repérer Hermione de la sorte. Harry avait vu Théodore, en train de se faire un rail de coke, et il l'avait questionné parce qu'il était le mieux placé pour savoir où s'était réfugiée. Théodore avait haussé les épaules et répondu qu'il n'en avait aucune espèce d'idée, la jeune fille ayant filé à l'anglaise quelques instants auparavant.

Tout en soupirant, Harry s'était lancé à la recherche d'Hermione. Parce que c'était inquiétant qu'elle se soit éclipsée de la sorte, sans même en référer son petit-ami. Certes, ils n'étaient pas obligé de tout se dire, mais tout de même. Harry s'inquiétait trop facilement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, elle était si fragile. Ron pensait qu'Harry la maternait trop, peut-être était-ce vrai, il ne surveillait pas suffisamment son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle. Hermione avait besoin d'eux, c'était un fait. Mais jusqu'à quel point?

Harry monta à l'étage de la maison, là où il y avait moins de monde. La foule était clairsemée, et on voyait surtout des couples en mal d'intimité, qui occupaient le couloir, à défaut d'avoir une chambre de libre pour faire leurs cochonneries. Harry évita de regarder un couple en pleine action, à même le mur, pour poursuivre son chemin, pensant savoir où il était le plus susceptible de trouver Hermione. Parce qu'Hermione ne serait pas partie comme une voleuse sans rien dire à personne, elle les aurait tout de même prévenus.

Harry trouva Hermione dans les toilettes, comme prévu. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte, et Harry eut presque des scrupules à la déranger dans ce moment intime. Mais Hermione n'était pas assise sur le trône, conformément à ce qu'il s'attendait. Hermione était agenouillée au sol, une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide dans la main. Elle s'était piteusement appuyée sur la cuvette des toilettes, le teint légèrement verdâtre. Hermione se perdit dans une quinte de toux, et cracha de la bile, suffocante. Elle s'essuya rageusement la bouche d'un revers de main, avant de boire une gorgée de vodka pure pour faire partir le goût dégueulasse du vomi. Sa méthode resta sans efficacité, puisqu'Hermione rechuta. Nouveaux haut-le-cœur, nouveaux vomissements. Elle renifla, et se redressa, dans une maigre tentative de s'appuyer contre la cloison, jusque derrière elle. Hermione posa sa tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Harry soupira, et s'approcha de son amie malade.

-Hermione? Appela-t-il doucement, en posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

-H…Harry? Balbutia-t-elle, en tournant son petit visage vers lui.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hermione était vraiment dans un sale état. Elle avait les yeux exorbités, injectés de sang, ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées. Elle papillonna des yeux un moment, alors qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras rassurants de son ami, complètement amorphe. Elle lâcha la bouteille de vodka qui roula sur le sol et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Harry referma ses bras autour d'elle.

-Attention, Harry…je…vais…

Hermione n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'aussitôt, elle s'était précipitée au dessus de la cuvette pour y vomir une énième fois, vidant son estomac déjà pas bien rempli. Elle toussa une nouvelle fois, et regretta de ne pas avoir sa précieuse bouteille de vodka à côté d'elle. Quelle idée aussi elle avait eue de la laisser foutre le camp. Elle était hors de portée, et le décor tanguait trop pour qu'elle se risque à ramper jusqu'au mur d'en face, qui était à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Harry, patiemment, tenait ses cheveux alors qu'elle vomissait encore, non sans s'étouffer dans une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Hermione tripota autour d'elle, puis elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet, avant de le jeter au sol sans ménagements. Puis, elle coinça la clope entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, non sans s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois tant ses mains tremblaient. Hermione attrapa le mégot incandescent, et tira une bouffée dessus. Elle exulta presque en sentant la fumée âcre lui rouler dans la gorge.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour être dans un état pareil? La gronda Harry, sans toutefois la brusquer.

-Je…Je crois que j'ai un peu bu. Répondit-elle, honteuse, en baissant la tête comme une petite fille prise en faute.

Un peu? C'était vraiment un euphémisme, alors. Parce que pour être dans un état pareil, Hermione n'avait pas dû boire qu'un peu. N'était-elle pas en train de boire de la vodka pure lorsqu'il était arrivée? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour en arriver là? En s'approchant davantage, Harry put voir qu'elle avait pleuré, ses joues étaient encore chiffonnées des larmes qu'elle avait récemment versées. Qui plus est, son maquillage avait abondamment coulé, les traces de maquillage maculaient sa peau blême. Hermione, en ce moment même, ressemblait à un cadavre, ni plus, ni moins.

-Où est Théo? Balbutia-t-elle, dans un état semi-comateux, sa tête dodelinant péniblement contre l'épaule d'Harry.

-Il est en bas, avec les autres. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher? Proposa-t-il avec douceur.

-N…Non. Protesta Hermione, faiblement. Laisse-le se changer les idées, il en a besoin. Puis je suis tellement hideuse qu'il ne voudrait même plus de moi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. La rabroua-t-il gentiment.

-Si, c'est vrai. Pleurnicha-t-elle. Je suis moche. J'ai les cheveux touffus et des grandes dents. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour m'aimer tant je suis laide. Blaise me trouve laide, il a clairement demandé à Théo ce qu'il pouvait bien me trouver.

-Blaise est un imbécile. grogna Harry, tout en se promettant de casser la gueule du métis en question. Tu es jolie comme un cœur et beaucoup de garçons rêveraient de sortir avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont en train de faire un complot contre Théo.

-Quoi? Bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Qui va faire du mal à Théo? Si tu as des noms, balance, que je les contraigne à l'exil. Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'en prendre à Théodore.

-Je sais, Mione, je sais. Concéda Harry en prenant la frêle jeune fille dans ses bras.

Hermione ne chercha même pas à se débattre, elle se laissait clairement glisser sur la pente du sommeil. Harry posa un baiser parmi ses cheveux épars et humides, alors qu'elle continuait de psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles, et surtout, incohérentes. Oui, Hermione était pathétique en cet instant, mais Harry n'osait pas le lui dire, de peur de déchaîner la furie qui était en elle. En ce moment, Hermione avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle multipliait les crises d'hystérie et en son for intérieur, Harry priait pour que Théodore soit capable de les gérer. Parce qu'une Hermione en train de péter les plombs, ce n'était jamais joli. C'était même plutôt flippant.

-Viens, Mione, je vais t'allonger dans un lit et tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Lui dit Harry avec tendresse. Il ne faut pas rester là, tu monopolises les toilettes.

-M'en fous. Grogna Hermione, puérilement, en claquant des dents. Ils iront pisser dans le lavabo ou le jardin, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-ça fait une heure que tu es là dedans. Fit remarquer Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Grogna Hermione d'une voix rauque. Personne ne fait attention à moi, j'aurais disparu que ça reviendrait parfaitement au même, tout le monde s'en fout.

-Allez, viens. Dit le Survivant avec fermeté, en empoignant Hermione par le bras. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

-Lâche moi. Protesta Hermione faiblement, sans chercher à se débattre. Si j'ai de nouveau envie de vomir, je fais quoi, hein? Je vomis sur tes chaussures?

-Il doit bien y avoir une bassine quelque part, mais tu ne peux pas rester là. Tu vas attraper froid et tu vas être fourbue de courbatures. Coupa le Survivant, en posant sa veste sur les épaules glacées d'Hermione.

-C'est bon, Harry, je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Gronda Hermione, en plissant les yeux. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, je suis une grande fille.

-C'est ça! S'écria Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es une grande fille complètement bourrée, qui ne tient plus sur ses jambes et qui est en train de vomir tripes et boyaux depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser. Contesta Hermione, avec plus de force, en se levant à grand peine.

Harry tendit la main vers elle, prêt à la rattraper si besoin est. Hermione avait beau s'être redressée, le résultat n'était pas joli-joli pour autant. Elle tenait à peine debout, et il semblerait qu'elle allait vaciller à chaque instant. Hermione trouva même le courage de se pencher pour prendre la bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait abandonnée tout à l'heure. Elle voulut en boire une rasade, mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un geste, s'attirant le regard furieux de son amie.

-C'est bon Hermione, arrête ça, tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Dit-il en tentant de s'emparer de la bouteille litigieuse. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher, et que tu te reposes. Tu veux que j'appelle…

-Non! Cria Hermione, brusquement, alors qu'Harry restait toujours aussi calme et impassible. Tu n'appelles personne, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans cet état là! Ce que tu as vu ne s'est jamais produit, JAMAIS! D'ailleurs, je vais retourner danser, tu vois, je me porte comme un charme!

-Hermione, ne sois pas ridicule! Gronda Harry, dont les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs (sans mauvais jeu de mots…) Tu viens avec moi et tu ne fais pas d'histoires.

Sur-ce, il s'empara du frêle poignet de la jeune femme, et l'entraîna plus loin. Hermione, quant à elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami, étant ridiculement déterminée à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Qui plus est, Harry serrait si fort son poignet qu'elle en avait mal. Et la douleur n'était pas une sensation qu'elle appréciait, bien au contraire, elle ne faisait que décupler son instinct de survie, incroyablement haut en cet instant.

-Lâche moi Harry, tu me fais mal! Souffla Hermione, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Si tu était plus docile, tout serait tellement plus facile. La rabroua son ami, qui l'entraînait vers la chambre la plus proche.

Il n'aimait pas violenter Hermione de la sorte, mais là, c'était nécessaire, elle était davantage en train de se détruire qu'autre chose. Et Harry ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle se mettait constamment en danger, elle tirait sur la corde pour voir quand elle se casserait. Hermione s'était enfermée dans une spirale autodestructrice et il semblait être le seul à s'en rendre compte. Même Théodore ne voyait rien. Ou alors, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et Harry comptait bien secouer Hermione pour lui remettre les idées en place, il détestait la voir dans un état aussi précaire, il se sentait impuissant face à tout ce mal qu'elle s'infligeait.

-LACHE MOI! S'écria une Hermione complètement hystérique, non sans lui briser la bouteille sur la tête au passage.

Harry vacilla sous la violence du choc, sonné. Il avait senti son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir, et le sang chaud qui coulait sur sa joue. Instinctivement, il porta ses doigts à sa blessure, et grimaça en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas loupé. La bouteille avait fait des dégâts, et l'alcool qui restait dedans n'était pas là pour arranger la chose, constata-t-il en sentant sa blessure picoter légèrement. Au moins, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que l'ensemble ne s'infecte.

Hermione, quant à elle, clignait bêtement des yeux, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire. La jeune fille n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait frappé son ami, et surtout, qu'elle avait presque failli l'éborgner dans sa manœuvre, elle était tout simplement sous le choc. Sa colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et elle jetait un œil horrifié à Harry, puis à la bouteille brisée dont elle tenait encore le goulot dans la main gauche. Hermione cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, puis, elle s'élança en direction du couloir comme une fusée, prenant la fuite, incapable d'assumer la portée réelle de ses actes.

Harry ne réfléchit pas davantage. Une fois l'effet de surprise dissipé, ainsi que l'étourdissement consécutif au choc, il se lança à la poursuite d'Hermione, slalomant entre les danseurs frénétiques qui ne semblaient pas avoir pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Harry se moquait bien qu'elle l'avait blessé, qu'elle était potentiellement dangereuse, l'important était de s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi. Il ne perdait pas de vue la silhouette filiforme d'Hermione, qui se débattait contre les envahisseurs, n'ayant cure que l'on puisse voir la reine de Roundview dans cet état, de toute manière, disait-elle souvent, elle avait perdu sa couronne dès lors que Malefoy avait pris l'initiative de rompre avec elle. Harry la vit se faufiler par une porte, et il s'y engouffra à sa suite.

Le spectacle qui s'offrir à lui le retourna complètement. Hermione avait ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre des parents de leur hôte, et elle s'était mise debout sur le rebord. Harry savait que si elle venait à se défenestrer, elle ne se ferait pas bien mal, après tout, même si cette baraque était immense, ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'au premier étage, mais c'était pour le principe, pour qu'Hermione en vienne à une telle extrémité, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se sente désespérée. Elle avait ramassé une bouteille au passage, et en buvait de longues goulées, toussant en raison du liquide alcoolisé qui lui brûlait la gorge. Les larmes ravageaient ses joues blêmes.

-Hermione, ne fais pas ça! S'écria Harry, la voix blanche, qui remettait ses lunettes parties de travers en place.

-Faire quoi? Pleurnicha-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Ne pas sauter? Pourquoi je ne sauterais pas, Harry, dis moi? Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

-Tu es Hermione Granger, la reine du lycée. Tu as des amis et un petit-ami qui t'aiment, et qui s'inquiètent pour toi.

Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond, vraiment plus rond. Un sanglot hystérique montait dans la gorge d'Hermione et l'étouffait presque. Harry n'osait pas s'approcher, de peur qu'elle tombe. Il hésitait vraiment à appeler Théodore à la rescousse, lui-même saurait quoi lui dire, quoi faire pour la calmer. Mais en son for intérieur, Harry se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mêler Théodore à tout ça. Hermione ne le permettrait sûrement pas.

-Reine du lycée, voyez-vous ça! S'écria-t-elle, en reniflant dédaigneusement. Mais je m'en moque que d'une guigne, de ce titre! Je n'ai jamais voulu être reine, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre. Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça, Harry. _jamais. _

Hermione regarda dehors, et l'herbe qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. La légère brise s'insinuait par la fenêtre grand ouverte et faisait s'agiter imperceptiblement sa robe. Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée sur sa bouteille, et tangua légèrement. Harry, une fois encore, dût prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas se précipiter à ses côtés, pour ne pas voler à son secours. Un geste malheureux, et elle pourrait basculer. Il essayait de se persuader que d'ici, elle ne se ferait pas mal, mais ce boniment sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Il n'avait que trop peur qu'elle se blesse, qu'elle se détruise encore plus, il s'agissait juste de cela.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît. Murmura Harry, en s'approchant doucement. Descends de là, et viens avec moi. Je te promets que je ne t'enverrai pas te coucher.

-Tu ne m'enverras pas me coucher, soit. Concéda Hermione, en tournant son visage fatigué vers Harry. Mais qui sait, tu vas peut-être me faire bien pire que me mettre simplement au lit.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver de pire. Argua Harry, en continuant à s'avancer calmement, soutenant le regard désespéré d'Hermione.

-Je t'ai blessé. Balbutia-t-elle, dans un filet de voix. Je…tu dois penser que je suis folle à lier. Et qui sait, je le suis certainement.

-Non Hermione, tu n'es pas folle. Tu vis des choses difficiles en ce moments, et c'est normal de perdre pied à un moment donné, surtout si tu continues à tout encaisser comme tu le fais. Tu ne peux pas porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, Hermione, tu dois donner une partie de ton fardeau à quelqu'un qui t'aidera à le porter. Tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione. Tu dois simplement l'admettre.

-De quel genre d'aide aurais-je besoin? Gronda Hermione, non sans cynisme.

-Je suis persuadé qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Répondit Harry avec sagesse. Tu as besoin d'aller voir un psychologue. Tu as besoin d'aller voir un médecin. Ils ne sont pas là pour te faire du mal, tu sais? Et cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tu es malade, ou folle. Tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu ne fais que te détruire.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. Murmura Hermione, d'une voix éteinte. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis prisonnière de tout ce merdier que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir en sortir.

-Et tu crois que te balancer par la fenêtre c'est une solution? Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça, Hermione! Ron a déjà perdu Pansy, il ne voudrait pas te perdre toi, et de la même façon qui plus est! Théodore est en train de perdre sa mère, tu n'as pas le droit de le faire souffrir non plus!

-Ron s'en fiche éperdument de ce qui peut m'arriver! Argua Hermione, avec lassitude.

-C'est faux, Hermione. Ron a dit ces choses sous l'effet de la colère, et tu le sais! Ron t'aime, nous t'aimons tous, sans exception. Ne te préoccupe pas de Blaise, ne te préoccupe pas de Drago. Nous sommes tes amis, et nous sommes là pour toi. Nous t'aiderons à surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Théo…aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'exclure comme tu le fais. Vous êtes un couple, vous devez vous soutenir mutuellement. À deux, vous êtes invincibles!

-Théo…a probablement…d'autres choses à se préoccuper que de sa petite-amie à moitié cinglée. Grinça Hermione, cynique. Sa mère lui accapare beaucoup de son temps, je ne peux pas le monopoliser plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Je ne veux pas qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un de malade, ou mentalement perturbé, je veux qu'il continue de se comporter de la même façon avec moi, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de tout ça.

-pourtant, il le faudra bien, ne serait-ce que pour vider ton sac. Si Théodore t'aime, il restera à tes côtés, peu importe ce que tu lui auras appris. Un couple, ça doit être solide, et faire face aux épreuves qui s'imposent à vous. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de résister à la première tempête, alors abandonne. Quand on veut quelque chose, il faut parfois se battre.

-Je voulais pourtant…que tout soit parfait. Hoqueta Hermione, à travers ses larmes, alors qu'Harry était arrivé à sa hauteur. J'ai…j'ai tellement été déçue à cause de Drago, que j'ai peur d'être déçue à nouveau. Théodore est adorable, il est tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, mais j'ai peur Harry, s'il n'aime pas la vraie Hermione, qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Il faut que tu te prépares à cette éventualité, _Mia. _mais tu ne sauras pas en continuant à te taire. Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, il arrivera un jour où tu devras faire face.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, qui la serra contre lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir blessée, il lui pardonnait toujours trop facilement. Mais il tenait trop à elle pour la laisser tomber à la première occasion venue, leur amitié était bien trop précieuse, Hermione était comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et comme tout grand frère qui se respectait, Harry avait mal de la voir souffrir autant, il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir d'absorber la douleur si cela pouvait lui permettre d'absorber celle de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

Hermione attendait sur le parking du centre médical de Bristol, une cigarette à la main. Elle était là, en train de fixer les portes coulissantes depuis au moins une heure sans jamais daigner y entrer. Elle consulta sa montre, à tout hasard. Elle avait rendez-vous avec son psychologue, et elle avait une heure de retard. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait pris en charge le patient suivant, et il l'aurait de par le fait oubliée. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant d'écraser sa cigarette au sol. Elle allait en sortir une autre pour se donner un tant soit peu de courage, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Elle attendrait dehors une heure de plus, à tergiverser et à se demander si elle faisait bien d'y aller ou non. Alors, d'un pas raide, la jeune fille pénétra dans l'hôpital, sous le regard interloqué des quelques patients qui étaient là.

Hermione comprenait pourquoi on la dévisageait. Ses boucles brunes étaient désordonnées, et elle avait l'air d'une junkie. Son maquillage avait coulé des larmes qu'elle avait versées, et ses joues étaient encore chiffonnées par le chagrin. Surtout, elle portait des talons aiguille de dix centimètres, un débardeur vert pomme et une mini-jupe en jean relativement courte. Pour couronner le tout, Hermione portait sa veste en simili-cuir. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas forcément la tenue la plus appropriée pour se rendre à un rendez-vous médical, elle était presque trop bien habillée par rapport à toutes les personnes qui attendaient que vienne leur tour.

Hermione inspira profondément, puis en claudiquant, elle se rendit au comptoir, où se tenait la secrétaire. Hermione eut une moue amusée en avisant sa coiffure. La secrétaire avait les cheveux courts, ébouriffés, et teints en rose bonbon. Un trait de maquillage sombre soulignait ses yeux marron, et elle mâchait un chewing-gum avec énergie, tout en remplissant des papiers de son écriture ronde et imposante. Elle avait les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et balançait la tête au rythme de la musique qu'elle entendait. Hermione allait s'éclaircir la gorge pour signaler sa présence, mais heureusement, Nymphadora Tonks -c'était écrit sur son badge, en plus de son titre de standardiste- l'avait vue arrivée. La fille aux cheveux roses détailla l'adolescente, avant de se fendre d'un sourire aimable.

-C'est pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, de son ton mielleux tout en couvant l'adolescente du regard.

-Je…j'avais rendez-vous avec le Docteur Lupin. Murmura Hermione, tout en réprimant de nouvelles larmes. Je…Je sais que j'ai une heure de retard mais…il…il fallait que je trouve le courage…d'y aller.

-Le docteur Lupin t'attendait. Répondit Tonks avec douceur, alors que le psychologue surgissait de derrière le comptoir, venant chercher sa patiente.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Couina Hermione, d'une toute petite voix.

-Je comprends. Assura la standardiste sans se défaire de son sourire. Ce n'est pas évident d'admettre qu'on a besoin de voir un spécialiste. On fera ton dossier après, d'accord?

Hermione acquiesça faiblement, et suivit Lupin jusque dans son bureau. Le psychologue referma la porte derrière eux et alla s'installer confortablement dans son siège. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant encore à venir. Puis, Lupin l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place dans le fauteuil qu'il y avait juste en face de lui. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, puis, la gorge nouée, elle alla s'asseoir, appréhendant cette séance. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire au psy. En fait, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de parler. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur ce qui la détruisait de l'intérieur.

-Alors Hermione. L'encouragea Remus Lupin, avec son sourire avenant. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Rien…tout. Murmura la jeune fille, d'une voix éteinte.

Par quoi devait-elle commencer? Drago? Pansy? Son père? Ou au contraire, devait-elle parler des choses positives, comme Théodore, ou son amitié avec Harry et Ron? Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, légèrement crispée. Et, une fois de plus, elle eut envie de partir. Elle commençait à regretter d'être venue. En fait, elle avait peur, et elle était tentée de céder à la lâcheté. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et trembla de tous ses membres. Elle voulait dire ces mots qui la déchiraient de l'intérieur, ces mots qu'elle refusait de dire, voire même, dont elle refusait carrément le sens, la signification. C'était trop dur à admettre, à accepter. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Hermione renifla, en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Elle avait envie d'une clope. Elle s'était promis de ne pas tomber là dedans, et elle fumait quand même, régulièrement. Peut-être pas autant que Théodore, mais tout de même. Elle sentait encore les regards suspicieux de Florence lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison en puant le tabac froid. Sa mère s'irritait de l'odeur presque rance qui entourait perpétuellement sa fille, se mêlant avec son parfum capiteux. Elle songea ensuite à son portable, qui était dans son sac. Elle espérait un appel, mais cet appel ne venait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Cela faisait bien trois jours qu'elle faisait le pied de grue, à côté de son téléphone. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un appel, ce n'était jamais celui qu'elle attendait, même si elle n'était pas mécontente d'entendre la voix grave de Théodore, ou les gloussements de Parvati. Hermione frissonna à nouveau, perceptiblement. Elle voulait ramener ses genoux sur sa poitrine, mais elle n'osa pas. Lupin attendait qu'elle s'exprime, pas qu'elle se ferme complètement.

-Je me sens mal. Coassa-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je me sens tellement mal.

Elle frissonna à nouveau, alors que ses larmes montaient à nouveau. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle avait mal, c'était tout ce qu'elle comprenait. Tout cette douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, c'était grâce à Harry qu'elle en avait conscience. Et depuis l'épisode désastreux des toilettes, elle n'avait jamais cessé de pleurer. Elle se sentait consternée de son attitude envers ses amis. Elle avait même cassé une bouteille sur la tête de son cher Harry. Elle était odieuse, elle méritait qu'ils l'abandonnent, tous. Mais tous tenaient bon, ils restaient avec elle malgré tout. Hermione était tombée bien bas. À moins qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte que maintenant de la déchéance dans laquelle elle était depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

À défaut de cigarette, Hermione tripota le bracelet de coton noué que lui avait offert Parvati, il y a des années de cela. L'indienne avait eu beaucoup de patience à nouer les différents fils de coton entre eux, afin de créer une bande régulière décorée de motifs qui l'étaient tout autant. Parvati était une artiste, douée pour les travaux manuels. Hermione se souvenait de la sculpture que son amie avait façonnée à partir d'une boule d'argile, là où le travail d'Hermione ressemblait à une espèce de bouillasse marron dégoulinante d'eau, et qui ne tenait même pas debout. Hermione était si peu douée de ses dix doigts, si peu adroite. Elle était surtout intellectuelle. C'était comme ça.

-Elle est morte. Murmura Hermione dans un souffle. Ma meilleure amie est morte. Pansy est morte.

Elle l'avait répété trois fois, et à la troisième fois, elle s'était mise à sangloter. Elle avait mal, elle avait besoin d'expulser toute cette douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, douleur mitigée à la saveur âcre de la culpabilité. Les épaules d'Hermione tremblaient, alors qu'elle s'était pris la tête entre les mains, chassant rageusement les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage et écorchaient son épiderme. Hermione n'avait jamais voulu parler du décès de Pansy, avec qui que ce soit. Elle avait toujours tâché d'éluder le sujet dès lors qu'il était amené sur le tapis. Dès que le nom de sa meilleure amie se glissait dans la conversation, elle se renfrognait et se fermait à toute discussion. Pourtant, les autres avaient bien essayé d'évoquer la mort de leur amie, à commencer par Ron. Ron avait espéré trouver en son amie une personne de confiance, à l'écoute, qui comprendrait son chagrin. Hermione s'était somme toute montrée cruellement indigne d'être leur amie à tous. En définitive, Ron n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il avait reproché à Hermione son égoïsme.

Mais Hermione n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait tout simplement été dans une période de déni. Elle avait refusé d'admettre que Pansy était partie pour de bon, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Hermione s'était affranchie de la réalité, pour ne plus vivre que dans ses rêves. Des rêves où Pansy était toujours là, et continuait de lui parler comme si elle ne s'en était jamais allée. Hermione avait vécu dans une période de semi-conscience, où elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait. Tous l'avaient compris, mais pas elle. Hermione avait refusé d'ouvrir les yeux, et de pleurer la mort de son amie. Hermione n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis l'enterrement de Pansy, en tout cas, pas qui aient un rapport avec le décès de la jeune Parkinson. Pleurer sur son sort, elle avait su faire. Mais pleurer son amie, jamais.

Et à présent qu'elle renouait avec la réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Elle ne versait pas des larmes de princesse pourrie gâtée, c'étaient de vraies larmes de chagrin, qui venaient du fond des tripes et qu'il était difficile d'endiguer. Hermione avait accepté la mort de Pansy, elle était sortie du déni, et tout lui était revenu en pleine tête, elle avait assisté au retour du boomerang. Pour un peu, elle aurait été décapitée par la violence du choc. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire, Hermione s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. De son côté, Lupin ne disait rien, se contentant simplement d'attendre qu'elle s'exprime.

-Comment est-ce arrivé? Demanda Lupin, persuadé que sa patiente était sur la bonne voie.

-Elle…Elle s'est suicidée. Murmura Hermione, d'une voix blanche, en baissant la tête. Elle s'est ouvert les veines.

Elle s'est ouvert les veines…Hermione frissonna d'horreur, alors que de nouvelles larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle se rappelait de ce que Théodore lui avait expliqué à ce sujet. Elle savait que ceux qui passaient à l'acte n'avaient pas forcément prémédité leurs gestes. Et cela l'effrayait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son amoureux avait voulu en finir lui aussi, comme en témoignaient les vilaines cicatrices qui ornaient ses poignets. Parfois, elle broyait du noir en se disant qu'elle avait failli ne jamais le connaître. Dans un sens, elle aurait été privé de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de sa tendresse. Elle n'aurait jamais connu ses bras, son coup de reins qui lui prodiguait bien des délices, elle n'aurait jamais pu connaître l'amour, le vrai, celui qui prenait aux tripes. Alors, suite aux révélations de Théodore, elle avait eu cette peur viscérale de le perdre lui aussi, d'autant plus qu'elle le savait particulièrement fragile, psychologiquement tout du moins. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se représentait quelle serait sa vie sans lui.

-J'ai perdu mon amie, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Coassa Hermione à nouveau.

-Tu te sens coupable?

-O…Oui. Ça fait des jours que je vis avec ça sur la conscience. Je…Je me dis que…que c'est moi qui aurais dû partir et pas elle. Pansy n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

-Personne ne mérite de mourir, Hermione. Répondit Lupin avec douceur. Toi non plus. Tu es jeune. Tu as encore tant à vivre. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans.

-Je sais. Couina Hermione, dont la voix était montée d'un octave. Mais…Mais…Je ne mérite pas…pas ce qui m'arrive. Je veux dire…je ne peux pas m'empêcher…d'y penser. Pansy…Pansy n'a pas eu la vie facile, elle méritait plus que quiconque d'avoir une vie heureuse. Pansy est morte, et c'est de ma faute, Monsieur Lupin, je n'ai…je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Par suite, elle ne cessa de psalmodier que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait dû mourir à la place de Pansy, écrasée par le chagrin. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, alors que son amie n'allait pas bien. Hermione disait que tout était de sa faute, et rien que pour cela, elle méritait de mourir. Lupin l'écoutait patiemment, et dut même l'interrompre parce que l'heure réglementaire était écoulée. Hermione hocha la tête, et acquiesça lorsque Lupin lui proposa de revenir pour une seconde séance. Elle se dit que cette fois, elle ne tergiverserait pas aussi longtemps pour y aller. Hermione serra la main de son psychologue en partant, puis elle déambula dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Le regard d'Hermione s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit que Théodore l'attendait, affalé sur un siège de la salle d'attente, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone sous le regard excédé d'une dame qui attendait là. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, le jeune homme se leva, et abandonna son exécrable voisine à sa solitude. Hermione se blottit au creux de ses bras, sous le regard attendri de Tonks, qui regardait le jeune couple depuis l'accueil. Il la serra doucement contre lui, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle pleura encore un peu, dans le bras de son copain. Théodore, lui, ne disait rien, se contentant de la bercer contre lui. Il ne lui demanda même pas comment ça s'était passé, il estimait que ça ne le regardait pas, que même si Hermione était sa petite-amie, elle avait quand même le droit d'avoir un jardin secret, dans lequel il n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer sans sa permission.

Hermione leva son visage triste vers le sien. Théodore prit son visage en coupe, et caressa doucement ses joues brûlantes. La main d'Hermione caressa doucement son visage, puis, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione accepta son baiser sans se faire prier, le remerciant tacitement d'être là. Elle soupira de désir lorsque leurs langues se rejoignirent, ravie de retrouver le contact de son amoureux. Puis, Théodore rompit le baiser et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'ils allaient rentrer à la maison. Elle mit le casque que le jeune motard lui tendit, puis, elle prit sa main, avant de s'éloigner de l'hôpital et de tout ça.

X

Hermione n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à chasser les gros nuages gris qui l'entouraient, et en partie grâce à Théodore. Ils n'avaient pas forcément fait l'amour, il s'était simplement contenté d'être avec elle. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ils avaient regardé un film, ils avaient fait leurs devoirs. Ils avaient pris leur bain ensemble, profitant des bras de l'autre sans jamais se caresser de façon si peu conventionnelle. Théodore avait même fait à manger, et Hermione, pour lui faire plaisir, en avait accepté une part. Résultat, elle se sentait ballonnée, comme si elle avait mangé à s'en éclater la panse. Mais, elle s'était promis de ne pas se faire vomir, de recommencer à avoir des habitudes alimentaires saines. Elle l'avait promis à Harry. Et tacitement, elle en avait fait la promesse à Théodore. Elle appréciait les efforts qu'il faisait pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Hermione glissa un regard attendri vers son amoureux, qui dormait paisiblement. Théodore était couché en chien de fusil, le bras enfoui sous l'oreiller. Elle sourit doucement, avant de déplacer une mèche de cheveux bruns du bout des doigts. Théodore ne broncha pas. Il semblait si paisible, un sourire de contentement ourlait délicatement ses lèvres rosées. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien rêver, pour sourire ainsi. Elle caressa doucement sa joue, perdue dans sa contemplation. Elle adorait sa petite moue si craquante. Elle se rallongea doucement à côté de lui, puis, elle se pencha vers Théodore. Ses boucles brunes caressèrent la peau dénudée du Terminale, et ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement de son oreille.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, alors qu'une petite larme d'émotion roulait le long de sa joue blême.

Puis, tout en se disant avec une certaine tristesse qu'il n'avait sans doute pas entendu ses mots d'amour, Hermione se leva, et s'empara de son portable, puis du paquet de cigarettes qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et sentit le vent froid s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, puis, elle s'alluma une cigarette, pour se donner du courage. Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme composa un numéro, qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Tout en tirant une taffe sur sa clope, Hermione cala le téléphone contre son oreille, guettant avec plus ou moins d'impatience le moment où son interlocuteur décrocherait. Elle eut la gorge nouée en constatant que le téléphone sonnait toujours, sans que qui que ce soit ne vienne décrocher. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa lorsqu'elle entendit le répondeur, pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle tentait de joindre son numéro. Elle décida néanmoins de laisser un message, ne sait-on jamais.

-Papa? Oui…C'est moi. Hermione. Je…je sais que tu es à Berlin en ce moment, et que tu as sans doute mieux à faire, mais…rappelle-moi. Mes amitiés à Greta.

Puis, Hermione raccrocha, avant de laisser des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues. Elle tira péniblement une bouffée sur sa cigarette, et regarda le ciel d'un noir d'encre, constellé de petites tâches blanches et lumineuses. Un ciel sans nuages était tellement plus beau à observer à la nuit tombée. _Mes amitiés à Greta. _Jamais Hermione ne s'était montrée aussi hypocrite. L'implosion de sa famille arrivait à cause de cette salope d'allemande. Greta et Edward s'étaient rencontrés à Hambourg, pendant un colloque, il y a quelques années de cela. Edward avait trompé Florence pendant des années, et Florence avait entamé une procédure de divorce dès lors que l'adultère avait été découvert. L'instance de divorce était en cours depuis des années, mais Florence n'avait eu gain de cause que très récemment, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Edward n'habitait plus chez les Granger. En fait, même lorsque Edward et Florence étaient en train de divorcer, Edward allait souvent en Allemagne retrouver Greta.

Hermione s'était alors rendue compte à quel point Florence pouvait être douée pour la dissimulation. Elle avait menti à sa fille pendant des années, froidement, alors que la jeune Hermione voyait ses parents comme un couple modèle, qui avaient tout réussi dans la vie. Et pourtant, le péché avait délité leurs liens, et le poison de la mésentente s'était lentement distillé dans leurs veines, rendant leur mariage caduc. Hermione était tombée sur les fameux papiers il y a quelques jours à peine, et elle avait demandé des explications à sa mère séance tenante. Florence avait rechigné, refusant l'ingérence de sa fille dans sa vie de couple, mais le mal était fait, Hermione était tout autant concernée par le divorce que Florence l'était, car à présent il se posait la question épineuse de savoir avec qui elle allait vivre, n'étant pas encore majeure.

Hermione regarda pensivement la cigarette qui se consumait au bout de ses doigts. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Greta. Greta n'y était pour rien si Florence n'avait pas su gérer sa vie de couple. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si Florence était complètement frigide. C'était Florence, la menteuse. Et Hermione en voulait mortellement de lui avoir caché tout ça. Si Hermione n'avait rien trouvé, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Florence aurait continué à lui mentir encore. Quelle horrible bonne femme. Que Florence soit sa mère n'ajoutait rien au problème, bien au contraire. L'étreinte de deux bras puissants l'extirpa de ses pensées délétères. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière, pour sentir l'odeur douce et sensuelle de son homme.

-Théodore. Soupira-t-elle, les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres du garçon se poser dans son cou, dans le creux de sa nuque. Tu ne dormais plus?

-Non. Souffla-t-il simplement, contre sa peau, la voix encore chargée de sommeil. C'est le courant d'air qui m'a réveillé.

-Je suis désolée. Répondit Hermione, en frémissant au contact de son amoureux. J'avais besoin de m'allumer une cigarette, et de prendre l'air.

Puis, Hermione, lassée de lui tourner le dos, se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle sourit, avant se hisser sur la point des pieds, et de laisser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Théodore posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et rapprocha son petit corps contre le sien. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour mieux approfondir leurs échanges. Elle prit son visage fatigué entre ses doigts pour le regarder encore une fois. Il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, et les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Il réprima un bâillement, ce qui fit sourire Hermione, qui le trouva adorable en cet instant. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui barrait sa pommette. Il frémit, avant de plonger sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Sans prévenir, il attrapa Hermione sous les genoux, et il la porta comme une mariée pour la déposer dans son lit, s'attirant un énorme sourire de la part de sa petite-amie. Elle reprit ses lèvres avec avidité, et elle gémit légèrement lorsque la langue du jeune homme vint caresser le contour de sa bouche. Exigeante, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et frissonna intensément en sentant leurs langues se rejoindre. Elle aimait tellement la façon dont il l'embrassait, c'était tout bonnement divin. Leurs langues bataillèrent un long moment, et Hermione vibrait sous les sensations que son amoureux lui offrait. Elle écarta les cuisses pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, de façon à ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Hermione passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son copain, alors qu'elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse.

Hermione frotta lascivement son bassin contre celui de Théodore, le faisant légèrement grogner au passage. Puis, elle saisit les bas de son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Théodore était torse nu dans les bras de sa petite amie, en train de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il passa ses mains sous le top de la jeune femme, pour venir caresser ses seins. Hermione gémit légèrement en sentant les doigts de son amoureux titiller ses mamelons rosés, qui se dressèrent sous la sensation. Elle se cambra pour se coller contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son corps. Leurs respirations s'étaient faites plus lourdes, plus saccadées, alors qu'elle remontait sa cuisse contre les hanches du jeune homme. Une de ses mains délaissa un sein pour venir caresser sa cuisse, la resserrant davantage contre lui. Théodore avait remonté le top de la jeune femme, pour découvrir son ventre, sur lequel il déposa une kyrielle de baisers, baisers qui arrachèrent quelques soupirs à la belle Hermione. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle ait envie de lui à ce point, c'en était presque douloureux. Elle le voulait en elle, le plus rapidement possible, tant le désir qu'elle ressentait était insoutenable.

Elle gémit une fois encore, alors que la langue de son homme s'était enroulée autour d'un téton, qu'il mordilla et suçota doucement. Insatiable, Théodore abandonna sa torture, pour reprendre les lèvres de sa petite-amie, avec avidité. Théodore grogna contre sa bouche lorsqu'Hermione fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied, et ôta la culotte d'Hermione, trempée par son désir. Presque aussitôt, elle noua ses jambes fines autour de sa taille. Sans plus tarder, il la pénétra d'un solide coup de rein, qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

-Hermione. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque, fermant les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir de la sentir si étroite et si humide autour de lui.

-Théo, s'il te plaît. Le supplia-t-elle, en bougeant lascivement son bassin, pour l'inciter à se mouvoir en elle.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il initia un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, juste pour frustrer Hermione un peu plus, et prolonger leur plaisir. Il allait lentement, très lentement, et la jeune femme aurait aimé qu'il aille un peu plus vite. Leur étreinte fut longue et langoureuse, d'une lenteur éperdue. Il prenait le temps de la pénétrer au plus profond à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait, lui arrachant à chaque intrusion un nouveau gémissement. La lenteur de Théodore était un supplice pour elle, elle voulait atteindre l'orgasme, mais le fourbe lui refusa ce plaisir. Il menait le jeu, il l'emportait dans la cadence qu'il avait imposée, il gardait le contrôle. Hermione soupira, avant de rouler brusquement au dessus de Théodore, se retrouvant en position dominante. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche non sans onduler du bassin, arrachant au jeune Nott quelques gémissements rauques.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur son torse, alors que celles de Théodore venaient agripper ses hanches avec force. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa chair, arrachant à son amoureux un sifflement de douleur. Malicieuse, Hermione mena à son tour la cadence, imposant _son _rythme, _sa _façon de faire. Le plaisir de la jeune femme monta crescendo, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un nouveau gémissement, plus fort que les précédents. Théodore la regarda, le regard brûlant de désir. les longs cheveux bruns d'Hermione cachaient sa poitrine, et se soulevaient à chaque rebond, lui donnant l'air encore plus sauvage. Théodore serrait les hanches de sa compagne avec force, tant et si bien que de légères ecchymoses commençaient à apparaître sur la peau pâle d'Hermione. Puis, elle laissa échapper un dernier cri de plaisir, avant de basculer la tête en arrière et de se cambrer violemment. Ses muscles se contractèrent un maximum autour du membre dur de son amoureux, puis, elle se relâcha complètement, les joues roses. Théodore la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, gémissant son prénom alors qu'il se répandait en elle avec un long râle de plaisir.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Ron trouva Hermione assise sur une vieille caisse en bois, sur un terrain vague. Comme toujours, elle avait sa cigarette pendue aux lèvres, et semblait être ailleurs, comme pouvait en témoigner son regard distrait. Dans un premier temps, Ron n'était pas certain que c'était bien son amie qui se trouvait là. La jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui semblait différente, plus mature. Plus femme. La seule erreur de Ron fut de voir la chrysalide, et non pas le magnifique papillon qui pouvait en naître. Et là, Hermione se révélait dans toute sa splendeur. Son corps était joliment mis en valeur par une robe blanche, légère et joliment dentelée. Elle avait aux pieds des chaussures montantes noires et sa veste en simili-cuir par-dessus la robe. Hermione croisa ses jambes, et dévoila indolemment un bas noir. Elle avait son portable dans une main, et sa cigarette dans l'autre.

Ron étudia son visage, toujours sans se faire voir. Le visage d'Hermione avait aussi changé. Peut-être était-ce la lueur particulière qui dansait dans son regard qui faisait cet effet là. Ses prunelles semblaient refléter un certain érotisme, une sensualité que Ron ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait l'air plus en confiance, beaucoup plus sombre également. Comme si finalement, les derniers restes de son innocence s'étaient envolés, troquant son âme de femme-enfant contre la jeune adulte qu'elle était en train de devenir. Cela s'était également traduit niveau vestimentaire. Ce que portait Hermione était moins sage, moins prude. Évidemment, elle restait elle-même la plupart du temps, c'était simple, c'était sobre, c'était élégant. C'était féminin, raffiné et sexy, sans jamais être vulgaire. Elle osait de légers décolletés et des chemisettes transparentes. Elle osait les vêtements près du corps, qui moulaient son buste à la perfection. Hermione montrait ses nouveaux atouts, et plusieurs fois, les garçons s'étaient retournés sur son passage.

Bien sûr, cela s'était déjà produit auparavant. Hermione était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus en vue de Roundview, pour ne pas dire _la _personne la plus en vue, elle était après tout la reine incontestable et incontestée du lycée. Tous les matins, Hermione disait bonjour à un nombre exorbitant de personnes, subissant ces ritualités sans broncher. Théodore se prêtait également au jeu, et beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient intimidées de faire la bise au beau français, ce dernier ayant apparemment réussi à imposer cette coutume de son pays. On ne voyait jamais Hermione et Théodore sans l'autre, quand ils ne se tenaient pas par la main, il se tenaient par la taille. Ils s'affichaient sans aucun détour et semblaient heureux ensemble. Oui, Hermione avait l'air épanouie, plus qu'elle l'était avec Malefoy. Théodore répugnait l'idée d'évoquer leur vie sexuelle, étant bien trop pudique pour ce faire, mais à cet effet, il avait un merveilleux indic', qui n'était autre que Blaise, le pote de Théodore fraîchement débarqué.

Ron et Blaise avaient tout de suite sympathisé, bien plus rapidement qu'avec Théodore, que Ron commençait tout juste à apprivoiser. Blaise, c'était le rigolo de service qui avait toujours une blague à placer quelque part dans la conversation, salace de préférence. Ron avait fait la connaissance du métis lors de la dernière soirée en date, qui a eu lieu le soir où Blaise était arrivé sur le territoire anglais. Ron, Blaise et Théodore avaient descendu des dizaines de shooters, profitant de cette soirée _entre hommes. _Puis, venait le moment de se séparer. Blaise était parti avec un grand type qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, et Théodore avait fini le shooter que Blaise avait laissé en plan. Ron et Théodore avaient fini la soirée à plaisanter, comme s'ils avaient toujours été potes. Sous l'influence de l'alcool, Théodore lui avait confié certaines choses, notamment à propos d'Hermione. C'est là que Ron comprit qu'il était vraiment fou d'elle, et somme toute, c'était assez déroutant.

Hermione venait toujours ici lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle venait sur ce terrain vague qui avait des airs de dépotoir simplement parce qu'elle savait que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Qui plus est, on ne dérangeait pas la reine lorsqu'elle était en pleine méditation. Mais Ron, lui, bénéficiait d'une dérogation spéciale parce qu'il était son ami. Tout du moins, avant, il avait été son ami, le grand roux ne savait plus trop quoi penser quant à leur relation. Hermione, dans un sens, avait raison de lui en vouloir, surtout pour toutes les vilaines choses qu'il lui a dites. Mais ne dit-on pas que trop de rancune tue la rancune? Depuis le temps, Hermione avait eu le temps de se remettre en question, n'est-ce pas? Alors, Ron inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau.

-Hermione? Appela-t-il, pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

La demoiselle tourna la tête, et fixa Ron, le regard incertain. Les prunelles ambrées d'Hermione tremblèrent, puis elle détourna les yeux, pour fixer le bout de sa cigarette, qui continuait de se consumer. Hermione passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, et fronça les sourcils consécutivement à ce contact qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, avant de tirer nerveusement une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Quelques instants plus tard, elle expirait un long filet blanchâtre, le regard lointain. Elle n'avait apparemment pas relevé la présence du grand rouquin à ses côtés.

-Je savais que tu serais là. Murmura Ron, en se plaçant devant Hermione. Tu viens toujours là lorsque tu as besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose en particulier.

-Qui te dit que je suis en train de penser à quelque chose, ou à _quelqu'un? _grinça Hermione, non sans sarcasme, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi affligeante.

-Tu as toujours cette expression mélancolique sur ton visage. Expliqua Ron avec patience. Tu as toujours expression lorsque tu es amoureuse. Je donnerais ma main à couper qu'en ce moment précis, tu es en train de penser à un grand brun plutôt séduisant qui a un sale accent français.

-Son père est anglais. Objecta Hermione en haussant les épaules, tout en faisant tomber la cendre de sa cigarette en la tapotant légèrement, mais sans jamais répondre à son propos. Mais ça m'étonne que tu parles de lui, Ronald. Vous n'êtes pas censés vous apprécier, aux dernières nouvelles.

Elle avait agrémenté ses propos d'une pointe d'acidité, qui lui était propre lorsqu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit de quelque chose. Hermione n'aimait pas être percée à jour, mis à nu, et Ron le savait. Cependant, il ne se gênait pas pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal, pour mettre à jour des vérités parfois odieuses, des vérités qui écorchent. Hermione en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois, la dernière dispute en date avait eu lieu peu après la mort de Pansy, lorsque Ron avait accusé Hermione de s'en foutre pour préférer batifoler dans les bras de son français, peu important ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ron avait été particulièrement injuste avec elle, et maintes fois, il s'en mordait les doigts. Mais Ron était comme ça. Il n'était pas le salaud auquel tout le monde aimait croire, il était simplement impulsif, et il disait ce qu'il pensait, quitte à blesser. Il n'était pas aussi diplomate que pouvait l'être Harry, il ne s'emmerdait pas avec tout ça.

-Eh bien…commença Ron, en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Disons qu'on est devenus potes, on s'entend bien maintenant. C'est un chouette type. Il est vraiment cool. Il faut le connaître.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, et passa une nouvelle main dans ses cheveux. Ron fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude de son amie plutôt étrange. En fait, d'habitude, Hermione ne tripotait presque jamais ses cheveux. Ron étudia la jeune femme un instant, et comprit pourquoi il avait si longuement hésité sur l'identité de la demoiselle assise sur cette vieille caisse en bois avant de venir lui parler.

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux? Demanda Ron, bêtement, laissant son regard voguer sur la silhouette de son amie.

Hermione n'avait plus ses longs cheveux châtain clair. Elle avait troqué sa chevelure désordonnée contre un petit carré court et lisse qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait coupé sa frange et leur couleur était plus foncée, ce qui faisait ressortir son regard ambré. Avec son sempiternel trait de maquillage sous les yeux, elle était…changée. Hermione esquissa une moue boudeuse, avant de tripoter une mèche de cheveux sombres, qu'elle enroula autour de son index.

-Oui, j'en avais marre de tous ces cheveux, je me sens un peu plus légère. Murmura Hermione, timidement. Pourquoi, ça ne me va pas?

-Si, mais…je veux dire…ça change. En bien, je te rassure.

Ron était aussi maladroit, aussi avare de compliments. Et même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, il finissait toujours par blesser la personne en face parce qu'il ne savait pas tenir sa langue et qu'il faisait des gaffes plus vite que son ombre. Hermione soupira, et baissa la tête, tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

-Théodore, il en pense quoi? Demanda finalement Ron, en esquissant un léger sourire en pensant à son nouvel ami.

-Je…je ne sais pas. Répondit Hermione, maladroitement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis allée chez le coiffeur et que j'ai tout fait couper sur un coup de tête. Ça fait deux fois que je prétexte une indisponibilité parce que j'ai la trouille…j'ai justement peur qu'il n'aime pas. C'est stupide, je sais, mais…

-La seule façon de le savoir serait d'aller le voir, non? Hasarda Ron, en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas que les filles fassent tout un plat sur leur nouvelle coupe de cheveux susceptible de ne pas plaire à leur nouveau petit-ami.

-Je ne sais pas. Murmura Hermione, pour la seconde fois consécutive. Je…C'est Parvati qui m'a conseillé de le faire mariner un peu.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver plus stupide comme conseil? Grogna Ron, légèrement blasé.

-D'accord, je reconnais que d'habitude, les conseils de Parvati sont plus sensés.

Les deux amis sourirent doucement en évoquant la jeune Patil. Ce sourire furtif encouragea Ron, qui y voyait là une occasion de se racheter, de rétablir le dialogue entre eux. Parce qu'Hermione lui manquait, tout simplement. Depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé de Roundview, les deux adolescents n'avaient plus vraiment l'occasion de se voir. Et Hermione ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de se rendre à la ferme pour l'y rejoindre, comme avant. Ron se souvenait très bien du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé une fois, alors qu'Hermione était déjà avec Drago. Hermione avait voulu savoir si ses sentiments pour le beau blond étaient toujours réels, alors, elle avait demandé à Ron de l'embrasser pour savoir, se sentant fortement attirée par lui à l'époque. Seulement, l'expérience n'avait rien de probant. Hermione ne ressentait rien pour son ami, qui soit autre qu'une amitié tendre et sincère. Pour Ron en revanche, cela avait été plus compliqué.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione n'était plus vraiment celle qu'il avait connue au collège et au lycée. Cette Hermione là, bien que toujours sage, responsable, et excellente élève, était un peu plus délurée qu'avant. Elle se lâchait lors des soirées, se trémoussant lascivement au rythme des musiques endiablées, elle passait son temps à rouler des pelles à son copain tout en dansant sensuellement dans ses bras, elle finissait souvent les soirées complètement bourrée, mais jamais au point de rouler sur la table. Elle faisait simplement sa crise d'ado, certes à retardement, mais dans certains cas, mieux valait tard que jamais, non? Hermione, avant Théodore, n'avait jamais vraiment profité de la vie, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle avait réellement envie. Mais Ron ne se faisait pas de soucis à ce sujet. Il savait que Théodore remplirait son rôle de garde-fou à merveille. Il l'empêcherait de déraper pour de bon.

D'ailleurs, grâce à Blaise, Ron avait fini par savoir qu'Hermione et Théodore avaient apparemment une vie sexuelle très active, profitant au maximum des bras de l'autre avant de se séparer, même pour quelques heures. Ils étaient littéralement accro l'un à l'autre, ils étaient fusionnels à un point tel que Ron n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Pour un peu, il en serait presque jaloux. Mais Ron avait somme toute réussi à comprendre quelque chose, en écoutant simplement Blaise parler. Ron avait compris que le métis ressentait bien plus de l'amitié pour son meilleur-ami, et que ça le rendait dingue de le savoir en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Hermione. Hermione encaissait bravement les vacheries que lui lançait Blaise de temps à autres, et ne s'en formalisait pas. Hermione avait les épaules bien plus solides qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Fit remarquer Ron, pour meubler le silence devenu gênant.

-Je…commença Hermione, incertaine. J'ai commencé à voir des spécialistes pour…tu sais quoi. Florence pense que mon état est dramatique, et que si je ne me ressaisissais pas bientôt, j'étais bonne pour un aller simple à l'hôpital, où ils me gaveront comme une oie.

-C'est vrai que tu as repris des couleurs. Commenta Ron, avec un sourire.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai grossi. Soupira Hermione en tripotant nerveusement un _bourrelet _imaginaire du côté de son ventre.

-Et dis moi précisément où tu les caches, tes kilos? Demanda Ron, avec aigreur. Je n'en vois pas l'ombre. Et, entre nous, je ne pense pas que ton nouveau corps laisse ton mec indifférent.

-Tu crois? Balbutia Hermione, bêtement.

-Affirmatif. Répondit Ron, en assortissant ses propos d'un sourire espiègle. Il m'en a fait part l'autre soir, quand nous sommes sortis tous les trois avec Blaise.

-Tu lui as parlé de quelque chose? S'enquit Hermione, plutôt vivement, en plantant son regard ambré dans celui de Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Ron se mit à rougir violemment. Il avait conscience qu'il était en train de se trahir, qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre s'échapper de ce mauvais pas par une porte de sortie factice, aussi était-il temps de prendre ses responsabilités et d'avouer à son amie qu'il avait balancé la vérité à son petit-ami, presque sans le vouloir. Mais, tentait de se justifier Ron, pour effacer toute trace de culpabilité en lui, c'était pour la bonne cause, s'ils y mettaient tous du leur, Hermione allait guérir plus facilement. Et il était hors de question de laisser Florence l'envoyer à l'hôpital, il en faisait le serment.

-Ben…c'est-à-dire que…bafouilla le garçon rouge, devenu rouge pivoine, contrastant de façon drastique avec la carnation naturelle de sa peau.

-Tu lui as dit, hein! S'écria Hermione, d'une voix suraigüe, alors que le poison insidieux de la panique s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines. Tu as dit à Théo que je suis _anorexique! _

-Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais c'est pour ton bien, il avait le droit de savoir. Il veut t'aider, tu sais. Il…il est vraiment content de voir que tu recommences à manger, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te voir en bonne santé, et heureuse. C'est tout ce qui lui importe.

-Ah, et qui es-tu pour parler en son nom? Attaqua Hermione, furieuse. Son nouveau confident?

-Théodore me confie beaucoup de choses. Soupira Ron, en haussant les épaules. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Je…Arrête de mettre en application les conseils débiles de Parvati, d'accord? Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, et il ne se passe pas une seule soirée sans que je reçoive un message paniqué de sa part parce qu'il est en train de s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. Appelle-le, va sonner chez lui, mais je t'en conjure, arrête de le faire mariner, il ne mérite pas que tu joues comme ça avec ses nerfs.

-Attends. Je ne vois pas beaucoup le rapport entre le fait que je le fasse mariner, et le fait que tu lui aies _balancé _mon anorexie!

-Les faits sont qu'il est là pour t'aider. Il a plutôt bien réagi lorsque je lui en ai parlé. Il…il veut t'aider, Mione. Tu sais ce qui se passe avec sa mère en ce moment. Il n'a pas envie de te perdre non plus.

-Tu parles comme s'il avait déjà enterré Meredith. Souffla Hermione, dans un filet de voix, alors que son regard ambré s'était rempli de larmes.

-Si tu prenais la peine de t'informer, lui asséna Ron, durement, tu saurais que l'état de Meredith est très grave, et que les médecins sont très pessimistes quant à son espérance de vie! Je comprends que Théodore ne veuille pas t'ennuyer avec ses problèmes, mais il se passe exactement le même schéma qu'avec Pansy, tu ne cherches pas à savoir!

-Vas-y! s'écria Hermione, d'une voix perçante, en se levant d'un bond. Dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment précis! Non contente d'être une mauvaise amie, je serais en plus une mauvaise petite-amie!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Grogna Ron, de mécontentement. Tu interprètes toujours tout de travers, comme _toi _ça t'arrange, tout ça pour te faire plaindre!

-Si tu penses que je vais laisser Théodore traverser cette mauvaise passe tout seul, tu te trompes lourdement! S'écria Hermione avec fougue. Je ne ferai pas avec lui la même erreur qu'avec Pansy. Je…je regrette, Ron. Vraiment. Je…tous les jours, je vis avec l'idée que j'aurais dû être là pour elle. Parce que.…si j'avais su l'écouter, peut-être qu'elle serait toujours en vie? Je…je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière, et partir à sa place.

Face aux propos d'Hermione, Ron resta bouche bée. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'elle avait enfin accepté la mort de Pansy, et cessé de vivre dans le déni. À présent, elle n'en ressentait qu'une profonde culpabilité, une cruelle et inénarrable culpabilité. Ron vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de son amie, alors qu'elle se rappelait de ces souvenirs douloureux. Le cœur de Ron se serra. Oui, il avait voulu qu'Hermione descende de son petit nuage pour renouer avec la réalité, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son retour dans le monde réel puisse être aussi brutal. Ron pouvait presque ressentir la douleur qui irradiait son amie, et, maladroitement, Ron la prit dans ses bras, et la berça doucement contre lui, caressant les nouveaux cheveux d'Hermione.

-Tu sais pourquoi je me suis coupé les cheveux? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix tremblante. Je l'ai fait parce que cela me permettait d'enterrer l'ancienne moi, parce que je ne supportais plus cette fille là. J'espérais que simplement changer de tête suffirait à changer toute entière, mais je me suis lourdement trompée. Quoique je fasse, mon passé reste, et mes vieux démons également. Ils continuent à me harceler dès lors que je ferme l'œil.

-C'est un Bon début, Mione, c'est un bon début. Chuchota Ron en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tu ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain, c'est un travail constant sur soi. Tu ne peux pas y arriver en claquant simplement dans les doigts.

-Comment tu fais, Ron, pour surmonter tout _ça? _

-Je serre les fesses et j'avance. Murmura Ron tristement. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie, non? Harry m'a fait comprendre que Pansy n'aurait pas voulu qu'on passe notre temps à se morfondre. Tu sais, ne plus pleurer sa mort ne signifie pas pour autant qu'on l'aura oubliée…Pansy sera toujours là, dans nos cœurs, d'une certaine façon. Avec le temps, sa disparition sera moins douloureuse.

Ron n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Pourtant, il avait besoin de donner ces mots là à son amie, il avait besoin de croire à ce qu'il disait, de prêcher pour sa paroisse. Jamais mensonge n'avait paru aussi sincère. Ron, assailli par la culpabilité, posa un baiser dans les cheveux lisses et soyeux de son amie. Il trouvait son reflet chocolat à croquer, et si vraiment Théodore était indifférent à ce changement, il ne comprendrait vraiment pas, foi de Weasley! Ron caressa doucement le dos de son amie, content de la sentir tout contre lui. Mais elle ne lui appartenait pas, elle n'était pas pour lui. Son amoureux avait les cheveux sombres et les yeux bleus, son amoureux l'aimait à en perdre la raison. Puis, sans raison apparente, lassé de tout encaisser également, Ron fondit en larmes, sans autre préavis.

-Elle n'était pas enceinte. Sanglota Ron contre l'épaule de son amie. Le test qu'elle a fait était négatif. Elle en avait fait trois pour en être certaine, et elle n'attendait pas de bébé. D'un côté, je me dis que c'est un mal pour un bien, que je ne les ai pas perdus tous les deux…Mais d'un autre côté…

Ron se tut, la voix brisée. Pansy, le soir où ils s'étaient disputés, lui avait révélé qu'elle soupçonnait un début de grossesse, d'autant plus que Drago lui avait glissé qu'elle était un peu plus ronde que d'habitude. Ron avait d'autant plus regretté de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, de l'avoir abandonnée dans ces moments difficiles. Et Ron avait senti la déception l'envahir en apprenant que Pansy n'attendait pas de bébé. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il avait l'espoir de connaître quelque chose avec elle, qui ne soit pas simplement que du désir. Il avait voulu autre chose avec elle, qu'une simple relation de _sex friends. _Ron avait été amoureux d'elle, et sa perte avait été d'autant plus brutale et difficile.

-Elle couchait avec Drago, tu sais. Révéla Hermione, en laissant échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ils couchaient ensemble depuis des années, derrière mon dos. Elle cautionnait…et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, notre amitié était bien plus forte que son amourette avec Drago. Je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas voulu me le dire pour ne pas me perdre, même si j'ai été en colère sur le coup. Mais maintenant…je m'en moque. C'est tellement dérisoire à côté de ce qu'on a pu subir ensuite.

-Ce qui me _tue, _Hermione, répliqua Ron avec force, c'est de ne pas savoir _pourquoi _elle s'est foutue en l'air. Je ne serai apaisé que quand j'aurai une raison valable et légitime, je ne pourrai pas faire mon deuil en restant dans toutes ces incertitudes.

-Tu sais, Ron…tu es peut-être persuadé qu'elle avait des raisons de faire ce qu'elle a fait…Mais si tu cherches, tu seras peut-être déçu de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse justifier son passage à l'acte. Tu sais bien que Pansy était du genre à agir sur un coup de tête, peu importaient les conséquences. Théodore m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de raisons qui poussaient quelqu'un à vouloir en finir avec sa vie.

-Je sais. Murmura Ron, tout doucement. Je sais qu'il est passé par là lui aussi. Et je sais également qu'on passera tous à travers ça, on doit y arriver.

-Promis? Demanda Hermione, en cherchant les prunelles myosotis de son deuxième meilleur ami.

-Promis. Conclut Ron en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

Théodore tira une bouffée sur le joint qui pendait lamentablement à ses lèvres, tout en restant concentré sur son jeu. Les battements de son cœur redoublaient à mesure que l'adrénaline procurée par le jeu montaient en lui par vagues successives. Blaise, à côté de lui, avait également une manette à la main, et il était déterminé à le trouver. Théodore, lui, était bien décidé à continuer de se cacher. Tout, mais pas se faire descendre par un tireur embusqué, même si le tireur en question n'était autre que son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Nott s'empara de la bouteille de bière à moitié vide, et en but une gorgée, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Blaise était en train de dévorer un quartier de pizza, tout en continuant de s'exciter sur le jeu. Apparemment, la partie s'éternisait un peu trop aux goûts du garçon noir, qui ne cessait de jurer par intermittence. Les garçons trinquèrent, puis burent tous deux sur leurs bouteilles respectives, le goût âcre de la boisson leur restant sur les lèvres. Ce soir, c'était soirée jeux vidéos avec son meilleur ami, comme avant. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que depuis qu'il n'était plus célibataire, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de se faire une partie de jeux vidéos, en solo. Bien sûr, Hermione l'avait déjà regardé jouer, et il avait même eu des velléités de lui apprendre les rudiments de _Call of duty, _mais l'opération s'était avérée être un véritable fiasco. Théodore avait somme toute réussi à trouver un domaine dans lequel Hermione était vraiment nulle. Et depuis, il n'avait cessé de la taquiner avec ça, entre autres choses qui la faisaient immanquablement bouder.

-NOOOOOON! Hurla Théodore, alors que son _lui _virtuel venait d'être abattu d'une balle en pleine tête. J'y crois pas! Tu m'as pris en traître!

-Je n'ai fait que de m'engouffrer dans la brèche, mec! Répliqua Blaise avec suffisance. Je n'y peux rien si tu étais en train de bailler aux corneilles. Puis fais-toi une idée, vieux, tu es en train de rouiller.

-pas du tout! S'insurgea Théodore, avant de prendre une poignée de chips dans le bol. Attends un peu, on se relance la partie et je vais te foutre la branlée du siècle, tu vas voir!

-Une branlée, je ne suis pas contre. Gloussa Blaise, en piquant le joint toujours coincé entre les lèvres de son ami.

Les lèvres de Théodore formèrent un _o _offusqué, tandis qu'il venait de rougir des pieds à la tête, outré par le sous-entendu que Blaise venait de faire. D'accord. Théodore avait l'habitude des blagues graveleuses de son ami, dont le cerveau était situé bien en dessous de la ceinture, mais jamais il n'avait eu à son égard des sous-entendus si lourds de sens. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que cela pouvait bien impliquer, Théodore s'empourpra davantage. Il tenta de reprendre consistance en buvant une gorgée de bière, mais c'était peine perdue, il était condamné à rester rouge brique jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'y avait pas pire comme punition.

-_come on, _Théo! S'écria Blaise avec enthousiasme, en gratifiant son ami d'une claque vigoureuse dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir comme ça? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…Ou que devrais-je dire, vu que tu n'es pas des plus livides…Hum…on dirait que tu viens de voir une strip-teaseuse se déhancher lascivement devant toi, en très petite tenue.

-Sans vouloir t'offusquer, je préfère l'option fantôme. Grogna Théodore, en tirant une bouffée sur son joint. Ce n'est pas mon genre de fréquenter de tels lieux de perdition.

-Pour autant, insista Blaise, le regard lubrique, il me semble que tu es plutôt mal placé pour faire ta mijaurée. Ce que tu fais avec _Grangie _est loin d'être très catholique.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Râla Théodore, légèrement agacé. Et ce qu'on peut faire quand on est ensemble ne te regarde pas.

Théodore jeta un regard noir à Blaise, avant de se renfrogner. Voilà. Il avait parlé d'Hermione, et, même si le métis avait utilisé ce surnom débile et un poil péjoratif, Théodore aurait bien voulu qu'elle soit là. Non pas qu'il se faisait chier en compagnie de son meilleur ami, mais Hermione lui manquait, c'était comme ça. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu la voir ce soir -ni même la veille, et l'avant-veille d'ailleurs- avait suffi à le frustrer. Ces jours-ci, il ne l'avait pas vue au lycée. Elle répondait toujours à ses messages, mais elle restait évasive, prétextant avoir besoin d'être seule. Mais Théodore n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose clochait.

Trois hypothèses lui venaient immédiatement à l'esprit. Première hypothèse, son anorexie était bien plus grave qu'on ne pourrait le penser, et qu'elle avait fait une rechute. Pourtant, ces jours-ci, elle mangeait plus ou moins correctement, même si c'était en petite quantités. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas de restes, parce que Blaise-le-goinfre passait derrière et s'en mettait plein la panse, sans prendre un gramme, ce qui était _foutrement _injuste. Deuxième hypothèse, elle broyait du noir parce qu'elle avait enfin accepté la mort de Pansy, et elle faisait tout simplement son deuil. Troisième hypothèse, et c'était la plus difficile à envisager, elle se lassait tout bonnement de lui, pour tout un tas de raisons.

Soit, elle trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Soit elle était retournée avec son ex, sans lui annoncer au préalable qu'elle le larguait. Soit, il n'était pas un assez bon coup et il allait de toute manière se faire larguer. Soit, elle prenait ses distances avec lui, parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop bien où elle en était au niveau de ses sentiments. Dans tous les cas, il allait se faire lamentablement plaquer. La question qui se posait alors était de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la froisser, ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Parce que pour qu'elle envisage de le quitter, il devait bien y avoir une raison, non? Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était montré gentil, attentionné, sensuel et torride, il lui avait donné bien du plaisir et il avait souvent séché ses larmes lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Il l'avait comblée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Théodore soupira longuement, avant de laisser tomber sa manette au sol, qui tomba sur la moquette en un bruit mou. Il se frotta légèrement les tempes, tout en se morigénant pour sa stupidité. Il sursauta lorsque son portable vibra à côté de lui. Théo eut la bonne idée de s'en saisir avant que Blaise n'ait la merveilleuse idée de se mettre à lire ses messages. Son cœur cogna plus fort lorsqu'il vit l'expéditeur du message. C'était _elle. _Fébrile, Théodore ouvrit le texto. Il eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé: _bonne nuit. Je t'aime, à demain. _avec un cœur en prime. Blaise darda sur son ami une œillade suspicieuse.

-Mec, t'es sûr que ça va? Y'a deux secondes, tu avais une tête de déterré, et là, tu souris comme un con.

-T'inquiètes. Tu me connais, je me fais des films pour rien. Soupira Théodore, avant de basculer en arrière dans son lit, dédaignant la manette pour contempler le plafond, l'air rêveur.

-Je sais que c'est un sujet épineux, mais tu veux en parler?

-Tu ne peux pas la voir en peinture. Objecta Théodore, en adressant une petite moue boudeuse à son ami.

-Non, certes, mais je peux essayer de me montrer compréhensif. Je te connais mieux que personne.

Sur-ce, Blaise s'allongea à côté de Théodore, virant le carton de pizza désormais vide. Une deuxième leur faisait de l'œil, ne demandant qu'à être mangée, mais tant pis, elle attendra. Théodore aurait voulu lui parler d'Hermione, de tout qui était parfait entre eux, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. En réalité, ça ne s'expliquait tout simplement pas.

-Attends, viens, on se fait la pizza. Décréta Blaise en se redressant sur le coude, avant d'ouvrir le carton encore chaud.

Aussitôt, un relent de fromage vint flotter dans l'air, tandis que Blaise se frottait déjà les mains d'un air gourmand, s'occupant de séparer les parts de pizza prédécoupées. Théodore, lui, avait le cafard. Heureusement que son meilleur ami était là, au moins, Blaise pouvait l'épauler dans les moments difficiles. Théodore avait l'impression d'être égoïste. Oui, Théodore se remettait en question ces temps-ci. Et ça le bouffait. Théodore bouda encore un moment, puis se décida de prendre une part de pizza avant que Blaise ne l'ait totalement engloutie. Néanmoins, l'adolescent la mordillait du bout des dents, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il s'était goinfré de chips, ou parce que ses soucis prenaient le pas sur son appétit.

-Alors. Reprit Blaise, en tripotant un fil de la couverture qui dépassait. Raconte à tonton Blaise ce qui ne va pas.

-Ben…répondit bêtement Théodore, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues une nouvelle fois. Je…ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je suis avec Hermione. Et…plus ça va, et plus je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. C'est peut-être con à dire, mais…c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Je veux dire…elle m'est tombée un peu trop facilement dans les bras, tu vois? Ca fait même pas trois mois que je suis à Bristol. On est arrivés ici fin janvier, après les fêtes de Noël histoire de les passer en famille, puis…

-Tu t'égares. L'interrompit Blaise, évasivement, tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée sur sa bière.

-Ouais, je sais. Soupira Théodore. Mais j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois. Oui, je suis resté un an avec Tracey sans jamais rien faire avec elle. Mais elle ne me faisait pas envie, Blaise. Ça peut te paraître absurde, parce que selon toi, elle est canon, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Tracey avait beau être superbe, n'empêche que je n'étais pas certain des sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Et tu sais bien que je ne coucherais pas avec une fille que je n'aimerais pas.

Théodore soupira, légèrement effrayé par la course du temps. Il était arrivé à Bristol fin janvier, et ils étaient déjà en mars. Il était avec Hermione depuis la mi-février. Autrement dit, ils s'étaient mis ensemble peu après la Saint-Valentin, qu'il avait bien entendu passée avec elle malgré qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en couple. Et à présent qu'il y pensait, oui, Hermione lui était tombée entre les bras un peu trop facilement. Et ils n'avaient même pas attendu quinze jours pour faire l'amour. Théodore soupira, puis il se risqua finalement à demander à Blaise, expert en la matière.

-Tu crois qu'à force de coucher avec quelqu'un on finit par en être dégoûté? Ou encore, qu'on peut faire une overdose de sexe?

Blaise étudia son ami un moment, avant de lui adresser son fameux sourire en coin, qui venait souvent lorsqu'il avait une idée perverse derrière la tête. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Théodore se mit à rougir violemment. Oui, il venait bien de parler d'overdose de sexe, et honnêtement, il pensait que tel pouvait être le cas. Après tout, depuis leur première fois, ils avaient multiplié les parties de jambes en l'air, et tout n'était que prétexte pour soulager leur libido. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hermione avait cette façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure carrément sexy, ou si elle portait des sous-vêtements exagérément prudes qui lui faisaient quand même de l'effet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Blaise, réellement perplexe.

-Ben…balbutia Théodore, rouge écarlate. Je…quand on se voit…on n'est pas vraiment capables de résister à la tentation, tu vois? L'appel de…de la peau de l'autre est plus fort. On…On a besoin d'être ensemble de cette manière, parce que c'est dans ces moments là que…qu'on se sent complets, en parfaite harmonie.

-Alors, où est le problème? S'enquit Blaise, qui ne voyait pas du tout où Théodore voulait en venir.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la distinction entre l'amour et le désir peut-être difficile à faire. Qui sait….Peut être qu'on n'est ensemble que pour le sexe, justement. On se sent bien avec l'autre, alors on s'envoie en l'air, jusqu'à overdose. Mais les sentiments, alors? Ils seraient où, là dedans?

-Hermione, tu l'aimes?

-Oui. Confessa Théodore en baissant la tête. Je l'aime, Blaise, tu comprends? Je ferais tout pour elle, même vendre mon âme au diable. Et moi, ça me _tue _de me dire qu'elle n'est peut-être pas aussi amoureuse que je le suis.

-D'accord. Soupira Blaise, d'un ton morne. Tu…tu dis aimer Hermione, tu l'as même aimée dès le premier regard. Tu devrais être heureux qu'elle soit avec toi, même si pour elle, ça ne serait que pour le sexe. Mais dans ces cas-là, pourquoi se fatiguerait-elle à t'envoyer des textos pour te dire simplement bonne nuit, ou pour te dire qu'elle t'aime? Elle te l'a déjà dit, en plus, qu'elle t'aimait?

-Quoi, tu lis mes messages? S'insurgea Théodore, alors qu'il jetait un regard meurtrier à Blaise.

Le métis haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Ce foutu sourire en coin que Théodore détestait tant, et qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Blaise était un roublard, il avait ça dans le sang.

-On s'éloigne encore de la conversation. Fit remarquer Blaise, sans se défaire de son sourire en coin. Donc. Pour résumer. Le problème, c'est que tu penses qu'elle est avec toi pour le sexe, et qu'elle n'est peut-être pas amoureuse pour une raison X ou Y?

-Voilà, c'est ça. Grogna Théodore, en mordant une nouvelle fois dans sa part de pizza, qui n'avait pas diminué depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu veux que je te dise? Tu te fais du mouron pour rien, mec. Je suis là depuis pas bien longtemps, et j'ai quand même compris certaines choses, je ne passe pas mon temps à m'admirer dans la glace pour me faire bander. D'accord, son autre mec c'était une bombe. Mais si elle n'a jamais voulu lui donner sa virginité, c'est qu'il y avait une raison valable, non? Je n'aime pas Hermione, c'est un fait. Mais ça m'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui se fout dans le lit de tous les mecs qu'elle connaît.

-Je sais, Blaise, tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Si elle t'a donné sa virginité, c'est qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en confiance avec toi pour écarter les cuisses, et non pas parce qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser ou une excuse bidon du genre. Elle l'a fait parce que ça avait une signification pour elle. Tu sais qu'Hermione est très fleur bleue, déjà, elle ne t'aurait pas donné sa virginité si elle n'avait pas un minimum de sentiments pour toi. On s'en fout de Drago, ou autres, c'est avec toi qu'elle l'a fait. Tu es son premier, et même si ça doit capoter un jour, c'est de toi dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie, parce que tu as été sa première fois, et parce que _tu _lui as donné ses premiers orgasmes. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous avez l'air de bien prendre votre pied, tous les deux.

Théodore rougit violemment lorsque Blaise fit cette dernière remarque. L'adolescent darda sur son ami un regard suspicieux. Qu'avait-il pu voir ou entendre pour en venir à une telle conclusion? Il savait que ça n'aurait pas dérangé Blaise outre mesure de jouer les voyeurs, et à dire vrai, la simple idée que son meilleur ami ait pu apercevoir quoi que ce soit suffisait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Puis, comme pour enfoncer le clou, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une autre remarque graveleuse, qui enfonça Théodore dans les affres de l'embarras.

-Crois-moi, elle n'avait pas l'air de simuler, l'autre fois. Gloussa Blaise, alors que le rouge des joues du jeune Nott s'accentuait. Oh, la plupart du temps, je ne vous entend pas, il est vrai que vous êtes relativement silencieux. Mais la dernière fois, vous aviez laissé la porte entrouverte. Je suis obligé de passer devant ta chambre pour rejoindre la mienne, ou la salle de bains, et je vous ai surpris, voilà tout.

-Putain. Lâcha Théodore, avec agacement, tout en se frottant furieusement les joues. Ça te fait marrer de me mettre mal à l'aise? Tu le sais, en plus, que je n'aime pas parler de ça!

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis? Rigola Blaise, alors que Théodore venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Et l'autre fois, je me suis bien rincé l'œil, tu as des fesses à croquer. Elle a de la chance, ta _Grangie. _

-Hermione. Rectifia Théodore, sèchement. Je rêve, ou tu es en train de me _draguer? _

-Oh, allez Théo. Dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de recevoir des compliments, je ne te croirais pas. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Gr…Hermione t'a dans la peau. J'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous lancez, et même la façon dont elle te regarde dans la vie de tous les jours, et il n'y a aucun doute quant à la nature des sentiments qu'elle nourrit à ton égard.

Théodore se renfrogna. Contrairement à ce que Blaise disait, non, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de recevoir des compliments, surtout si ceux-là venaient de son meilleur ami gay. Non pas qu'il était spécialement homophobe, après tout, il avait toujours accepté l'homosexualité de Blaise sans sourciller. Oui mais voilà, Théodore était mal à l'aise rien qu'en imaginant ce que Blaise avait pu voir. Il imagina alors son ami en train de se masturber en pensant à lui, et cette idée provoqua un drôle de frisson sur sa peau. D'autant plus que Blaise venait de lui dire franchement qu'il avait _des fesses à croquer. _

Théodore se frotta la nuque, légèrement embarrassé. Il n'osait pas envisager l'hypothèse selon laquelle Blaise serait éventuellement attiré par lui. Ils étaient potes depuis leur plus tendre enfance, merde! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Mais ça pourrait notamment expliquer le fait qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione. Il n'aimait pas Hermione non pas parce qu'elle était particulièrement détestable, mais parce qu'il était _jaloux. _Théodore rougit furieusement à nouveau. L'idée d'être l'objet des fantasmes de son meilleur ami le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais son corps, lui, semblait trouver cela particulièrement excitant. _Merde. Merde. Merde. _Théodore n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Corrélativement, il n'avait jamais non plus été attiré par Blaise, qu'il voyait surtout comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, étant enfant unique. Alors, pourquoi diable un curieux frisson agitait son bas ventre, réveillant au passage son érection qui devint rapidement douloureuse?

_Putain. _Voilà ce que ça donnait, lorsqu'il était sexuellement frustré. Il n'avait pas pu passer de soirée seul à seul avec sa copine depuis un petit moment déjà, Hermione prétextant toujours avoir quelque chose à faire depuis que Blaise était arrivé. Et là, il avait envie de _baiser. _Et s'il ne s'occupait pas de son problème rapidement, Blaise allait s'apercevoir de la bosse gênante que formait son pantalon. _Non mais quel con! _se morigénait-il, tout en engloutissant rapidement sa part de pizza. Puis, Théodore se leva précipitamment, sous le regard interloqué de Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? S'enquit le métis, légèrement perplexe.

-Je vais pisser. Répondit Théodore, sans aucune classe, en se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers la porte de sa chambre.

Il avait une bonne excuse, à savoir les deux bouteilles de bière qu'il avait descendues au cours de cette partie de jeux vidéos. D'accord, Blaise en avait bu une de plus, et à eux deux, ils auraient vite fait d'écouler le pack, mais voilà, toute excuse était bonne à prendre. Théodore se faufila par la porte de sa chambre, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, à double tour. Une fois à l'abri, le jeune homme défit rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture et fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Puis, tel un automate, il se dirigea vers le lavabo où il fit couler un filet d'eau froide. Il s'en aspergea le visage, pour calmer le feu qui dévorait ses joues ordinairement blêmes. Mais cela resta inefficace. Son membre était toujours aussi tendu, et il en était presque douloureux. Théodore siffla légèrement, avant de s'appuyer sur le bord du lavabo, à cran.

Alors en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, il avait ôté son pantalon et son boxer noir, répugné à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il se donnait un tant soit peu de courage en se disant que c'était un mal nécessaire. Théodore n'avait jamais été un adepte des plaisirs en solitaire, tant et si bien qu'il doutait savoir comment faire pour se soulager. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait découvert sa sexualité très tardivement, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, comme s'il vivait dans un autre monde. Sans réfléchir outre-mesure, il enleva son t-shirt, se retrouvant entièrement nu. Le regard brûlant de désir, il se détailla dans le miroir, et modestie mise à part, il devait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement bien foutu. Il se tourna alors, pour regarder son dos, puis ses fesses. D'une, la nature avait bien fait les choses, et de deux, tout le sport qu'il avait pu faire avait contribué à sculpter son corps de façon tout à fait appréciable. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se mater et rougit violemment.

Le regard du jeune Nott descendait sur son ventre, ses abdominaux bien définis, et enfin, sa virilité gorgée de désir, qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée de son emprise. Alors, lentement, sa main gauche s'empara de son membre tendu, et, le feu aux joues, il commença à se caresser, guettant les premiers signes de son plaisir. Mais son plaisir resta muet. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour provoquer d'aussi délicieuses sensations, elle seule savait provoquer autant de décharges électriques dans tout son corps, et elle seule savait le caresser de façon tout à fait divine…Alors, doucement, il imagina la bouche de la délicieuse Hermione se refermer sur son membre tendu à l'extrême, sa langue dansant habilement avec sa verge. Il essaya de se rappeler des sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle le faisait, tout en adaptant ses caresses à son imagination débridée. Mais, n'y arrivant toujours pas. Le semblant de plaisir qu'il ressentait en se caressant de la sorte n'atteignait pas le dixième de ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était avec Hermione.

Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sa main initia un lent mouvement de va-et-vient autour de son membre, accentuant toujours plus ses caresses. Il laissa échapper un premier gémissement, alors que les premières sensations commençaient à se distiller lentement dans ses veines. Encouragé par ce maigre résultat, il adapta sa cadence à ses envies, et il jubila presque de ressentir autant de choses, et seul. Il continua alors de se masturber, tentant de réfréner les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Blaise qui le pensait aux toilettes. Il se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir, et il initia un mouvement de bassin pour accompagner ses va-et-vient, se repaissant de la chaleur de sa main. Il appuya son autre main sur le lavabo, pour se soutenir, ses jambes tremblant sous l'effet des émotions qui le parcouraient. Son cœur battait à toute allure, ses gémissements se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Puis, enfin, ce fut la délivrance. Son corps se tendit violemment, et il se répandit dans le lavabo, laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir. Il resta un moment appuyé sur le récipient en céramique, la tête baissée, laissant l'endorphine l'engourdir peu à peu.

Théodore resta ainsi un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il fit à nouveau couler l'eau, pour nettoyer le lavabo. Ça le répugnait légèrement, mais il était bien trop respectueux des autres pour laisser la salle de bains dans cet état. Puis, le jeune homme passa à la douche, pour se rincer des dernières traces de son méfait. Une fois qu'il se fut séché, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, et tel un automate, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y chercher son pyjama, qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise de bureau le matin même. Il sursauta en voyant que Blaise était nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, ayant apparemment fini la pizza, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

-La salle de bains, hein? Gloussa le métis, qui n'avait apparemment pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était passé.

-Ferme-la, Blaise. Grogna Théodore, sèchement, avant d'enfiler son t-shirt blanc, qui soulignait la finesse de son corps sculpté.

Puis, vint le moment où il allait devoir défaire sa serviette pour enfiler son boxer. Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé. D'accord. Avant, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de se promener à moitié à poil devant Blaise, mais ça, c'était avant. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se faire reluquer par son ami. Tout en soupirant, Théodore se retourna. Il s'empara de son boxer, puis il dénoua la serviette qui était autour de sa taille. Rapidement, il enfila son sous-vêtement, puis, d'un pas raide, il se dirigea vers son placard.

-Tu as un appel en absence. L'informa Blaise, d'une voix rauque. Au fait, il est sexy ton grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche.

-Hein? S'enquit Théodore, avant de se pencher sur son lit pour se saisir de l'appareil, non sans lever le majeur à son ami en réponse à sa dernière remarque, arrachant un gloussement au garçon noir qui adorait l'embêter.

Il vit alors que c'était Hermione qui l'avait appelé, avant de lui envoyer un message. Il pianota nerveusement sur l'écran tactile, puis il lut son texto. Elle disait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne chez elle. Théodore jeta un regard de biais à Blaise. Puis, il jeta le portable sur le lit, et se dirigea à nouveau vers son placard, pour en sortir un polo rayé vert et blanc, et un jean propre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Interrogea le métis, surpris par l'attitude crispée de son ami.

-Je…je ne dors pas ici ce soir. Dit aussitôt Théodore, en enfilant une paire de chaussettes. Je vais chez Hermione, elle m'a demandé de venir.

-Il est une heure du matin. Protesta Blaise, qui avait mis le jeu en pause.

-C'est un détail. Répliqua Théodore, alors qu'il nouait les lacets de ses vieilles Converse. Ses parents ne sont pas là, et elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Et moi, dans l'état où je suis, je n'y arriverai pas non plus. Alors, je vais chez elle. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul, pour ce soir?

Théodore omit volontairement de préciser qu'il avait un trop plein de libido à satisfaire, et qu'il n'avait pas vu sa copine ces derniers temps. Alors, il se moquait bien qu'il était une heure du matin, que tout le monde était censé dormir. Théodore irait passer le reste de sa nuit chez Hermione, point. Parce que son _je n'arrive pas à dormir _était loin d'être innocent, il le savait. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'appelait que maintenant, après qu'il se soit…qu'il ait…bref. Il songea alors, avec grand plaisir, qu'il va _enfin _pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air, à moins qu'elle n'ait d'autres plans. À cette pensée, un frétillement naquit au creux de son ventre, traduisant l'impatience qu'il avait de la retrouver, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et respirer son parfum. Il ne restait plus qu'à obtenir l'assentiment de Blaise, et presque imperceptiblement, Théodore croisa les doigts pour que son ami se montre un tant soit peu coopératif.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux utiliser tes jeux? J'ai vu que t'avais _Halo 3 _et…

-Fais toi plaisir. L'invita Théodore, en prenant son portable et en enfilant sa lourde veste en cuir. Si Richard refait surface d'ici demain, dis-lui que je suis chez Hermione. Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, sers-toi, tu es chez-toi après tout.

Sur-ce, Théodore sortit de sa chambre, sous le regard interloqué de Blaise. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et se retrouva dans la rue faiblement éclairée. Il traversa les quelques rues qui le séparaient de la maison d'Hermione, et une fois qu'il fut au bas de sa porte, il fit biper son téléphone pour lui signaler qu'il était là. La tête décoiffée d'Hermione apparut à la fenêtre, et elle lui adressa un sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui ouvrait la porte, simplement vêtue d'une nuisette de satin bleu-nuit. Il n'eut pas fait un pas dans la demeure des Granger qu'Hermione s'était déjà emparée de ses lèvres avec avidité. Théodore eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux, pour les sauvegarder du voyeurisme des voisins, bien qu'à cette heure-ci ils étaient tous censés dormir.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla Hermione, entre deux baisers, arrachant un sourire à son amoureux.

Théodore resserra son corps tendre et chaud contre le sien, alors qu'Hermione mordillait le contour de son oreille, glissant ses petites mains sur son torse. Théodore pressa une main sur la courbe de ses reins, et apprécia ses caresses. Tout en gloussant, Hermione lui enleva sa veste, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Décidément, cette fille le surprenait de jour en jour. Et lorsqu'il vit le regard qu'elle lui lança alors, à la fois empli d'amour et de désir, Théodore admit que Blaise avait raison. Hermione était amoureuse de lui, et rien n'était susceptible de remettre en cause cela.

Cependant, un détail attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de voir ce qui avait bien pu changer en elle. Il remarqua alors que les cheveux d'Hermione, pour une fois, étaient lisses. Elle les avait également coupés jusqu'aux épaules, arrachant au jeune homme un regard perplexe. Parce qu'en plus, elle avait fait une couleur, non? Il n'avait pas souvenir que ses cheveux étaient si foncés avant. La couleur était plus intense, moins fade. Puis, autre détail, elle s'était fait une frange, qui partait sur le côté, mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux marron. Théodore la trouvait belle à mourir, même si ce changement était somme toute déroutant. Il allait mettre un moment pour s'y habituer, mais soit. Il aurait tout le loisir de découvrir la nouvelle Hermione et cette perspective ne lui déplaisait pas -bien au contraire.

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux? Demanda-t-il, bêtement, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas? Questionna-t-elle, anxieusement.

-C'est joli. Murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse, la voix rendue rauque par le désir. Mais je les aimais bien, moi, tes boucles. Je suppose qu'il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui adressa un sourire ravi, et reprit ses lèvres en un nouveau baiser, tout aussi passionné que le précédent. Théodore glissa une main dans le dos de sa petite-amie, qui s'était serrée contre lui. _Tu m'as manqué. _avait-elle susurré, au creux de son oreille, en guise d'accueil. Le cœur de Théodore s'accéléra lorsqu'il repensa à ces mots. Pour l'heure, Théodore ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu le voir, ou quoi que ce soit du même acabit. D'autant plus qu'Hermione venait de l'entraîner vers l'escalier, sa main accrochée à la sienne. Une fois qu'ils furent dans sa chambre, Hermione le poussa dans le lit sans ménagement, sans cesser de l'embrasser passionnément. Et alors qu'Hermione l'embrassait dans le cou, le faisant frémir à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses lèvres douces sur sa peau, Théodore se disait qu'il était bien chanceux, d'avoir une fille comme elle dans sa vie. Elle était douce, passionnée, intelligente et coquine. Elle était en somme parfaite.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

Lavande marchait dans le jardin public, Drago à côté d'elle. Aucun ne pipait mot. En fait, ils ne s'étaient rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Londres, et Lavande semblait soucieuse, plus que jamais. Drago soupira, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Lavande. Lavande se raidit à son contact, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle ne le rejeta pas non plus. À la place, elle s'était contentée de passer son propre bras autour de la taille ferme de Drago. De la sorte, on aurait dit un jeune couple, et c'était l'image qu'ils offraient à la face du monde, mais l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple, qu'ils n'en seraient jamais un, même si en son for intérieur, Drago espérait que Lavande cesse de faire sa tête de mule et lui laisse une chance. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle ait passé un bras autour de sa taille n'était-il pas un signe? _Non, _lui souffla une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit, _elle a juste besoin de se sentir protégée. En sécurité. _

Elle n'attendait rien d'autre, simplement des bras dans lesquels elle pouvait pleurer à sa convenance, Les filles n'avaient pas besoin de davantage. Elles voulaient toutes un mec qui soit en mesure de les comprendre, de leur parler. Hermione avait attendu ça de lui pendant des années, et Drago n'avait jamais été en mesure de le lui accorder. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus souhaité faire d'efforts pour l'écouter. Drago se demandait alors si Nott l'écoutait continuellement se plaindre. Il imagina alors que non. Nott était un garçon comme les autres. Et les garçons n'aimaient rarement entendre leur copine faire étalage de leurs problèmes, surtout s'ils étaient futiles. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer non plus, ils recherchaient tous autre chose, sans exception.

-Drago…chuchota Lavande, en se serrant davantage contre lui. Je…je dois te dire quelque chose.

Drago fixa Lavande, intensément. _Blondie _n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle avait le teint légèrement verdâtre, et des cernes immenses soulignaient ses yeux bleus de poupée. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, et fuyait son regard, ce que Drago ne tarda pas à remarquer. Lavande se comportait toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose de grave à annoncer, qui soit susceptible de déplaire au grand blond. Grand blond dont l'estomac venait de se contracter douloureusement, cela dit en passant. Il glissa un regard en coin vers Lavande, qui était obstinément muette. La jeune femme passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux ondulés, puis elle se jeta à l'eau, non sans rougir furieusement au passage.

-jesuisenceinte. Balança-t-elle, sans reprendre son souffle, le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant de façon dramatique.

Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe, n'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle avait cherché à lui dire. Ou plutôt…il avait très bien compris. Et il demandait confirmation, encore persuadé que son ouïe lui jouait des tours. Lavande avait dit cela tellement vite, qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'ait réellement dit. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et osa seulement le regarder en face. Drago se sentit mal de voir tant de douleur dans son regard, si innocent, si candide. Lavande avait grandi bien trop brutalement, et la voir ainsi lui faisait l'effet d'une claque.

-Pardon? S'enquit-il, la voix légèrement rauque, comme pour lui demander de confirmer s'il avait bien entendu.

-Je suis enceinte. Répéta-t-elle, de façon plus intelligible, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, l'attente insoutenable de sa réaction.

Drago soupira longuement, avant de resserrer sa prise autour des épaules de Lavande. Elle était enceinte. Il l'avait mise enceinte, et elle en souffrait. Tout du moins, il avait déduit que c'était lui, le père de cet enfant. Sinon, Lavande n'aurait jamais pris la peine de lui en parler, il en était certain. Et à présent que Lavande lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un bébé, _son bébé, _il n'était pas certain de la meilleure réaction à avoir.

-Drago…chuchota Lavande, paniquée. Dis quelque chose, même si c'est pour m'engueuler, me dire que je ne suis qu'une idiote. Dis moi tout ça si t'as envie, mais par pitié, épargne moi ce silence!

-Pourquoi je te traiterais d'idiote? Demanda-t-il, perplexe. Ce bébé, on a été deux pour le faire, à ce que je sache. Alors, pourquoi je t'en blâmerais? Je suis tout autant fautif que toi, dans l'histoire.

-Je…On a fait deux fois l'amour et on ne s'est pas protégés…j'aurais dû y penser. Je…j'ai réussi à tomber enceinte dès ma première fois, je suis vraiment trop idiote.

-Lavande. Grogna Drago, la voix légèrement rauque. Moi aussi j'aurais dû y penser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lavande.

-Je vais avoir un bébé alors que je n'ai même pas dix-huit ans. Sanglotait la jeune femme, contre son épaule. Je…que va dire ma mère? Elle va avoir honte! Je vais être montrée du doigt! Tout ce qu'ils verront, lorsque j'aurai mon bébé avec moi, c'est cette fille qui aura gâché sa vie parce qu'elle a été mère trop tôt. Soit je vais les dégoûter, soit il vont me regarder avec pitié, et je ne veux pas.

Drago ne disait rien, il la serrait contre lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il s'imagina alors ce à quoi pourrait ressembler leur bébé, une fois qu'il serait né. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds avec des yeux clairs. Il y aurait donc fort à parier pour que leur fils ou leur fille le soit également. Drago soupira, puis pressa un baiser au sommet de son front, berçant la jeune femme contre lui. Lavande pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule robuste, et n'osait pas le toucher en le serrant dans ses bras davantage, de peur de le révulser complètement.

-Personne ne te regardera avec pitié, Lavande, parce moi, je serai là.

-Je ne veux pas t'imposer _ça, _tu n'as rien demandé à personne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit d'ailleurs.

-Et je t'aurais laissée assumer cette responsabilité seule, tu crois? Grogna Drago, avec aigreur. Tu penses sincèrement que je suis le genre de mec qui fout une nana enceinte pour la jeter ensuite?

C'était une question rhétorique. En fait, Drago n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part de Lavande, ses yeux parlaient pour elle et ça le blessa, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Drago avait compris que Lavande le prenait pour un salaud, probablement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. D'accord, il y était allé un peu fort avec elle, il le reconnaissait, ce qui était d'ailleurs un grand pas venant de sa part. Mais il ne l'aimait plus au moment où il a commencé à la tromper, alors il ne se sentait pas coupable, pour le moins du monde. En fait, il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il pouvait avoir tort.

-J'ai compris. Lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Tu penses que je suis exactement ce genre de mecs.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Protesta Lavande, faiblement.

-Ton regard a parlé à ta place, c'est pire.

-Je suis désolée. Balbutia Lavande, en laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Mais…que tu prennes aussi bien la nouvelle m'a.…surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Drago prit Lavande par les épaules, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lavande, surprise, se laissa faire. Par ce baiser, Drago tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, que ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas feints, qu'il serait là pour elle et le bébé et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il avait le droit de connaître son enfant. Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé être père aussi jeune, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Lavande. Pour le moment, il ne préférait pas penser aux neuf mois à venir, ni même au restant de leurs vies. _Alea jacta est_, advienne que pourra, il se sentait prêt à faire face à toute les épreuves. Il avait toujours été un lâche, il avait fui ses responsabilités, mais maintenant, il était temps de prendre les choses en main, de grandir.

Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction de Lucius et Narcissa s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il avait mis une fille enceinte et qu'il comptait rester avec elle et leur bébé. Deux options étaient possibles: d'une part, ses parents seraient contents de voir qu'il prenne enfin ses responsabilités et qu'il deviennent un homme, d'autre part, ils pourraient tout aussi bien le renier, après tout, les Malefoy étaient assez conservateurs dans leur genre. Drago se sépara finalement de Lavande, et posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Lavande ne réagit pas, trop tétanisée pour ce faire.

-Je…je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu comptais garder le bébé. Chuchota-t-il, près de ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner avec intensité.

-Ai-je seulement le choix? Couina Lavande, d'une toute petite voix. N'importe quelle fille aurait le droit d'avorter, mais pas moi. Je…Ma famille est catholique, tu comprends? Ils voudront probablement que je le garde, ils…Ils sont plutôt contre l'avortement et…

-Si tu dois faire quoi que ce soit, fais le avant tout pour toi. C'est de toi dont il s'agit, toi qui va porter ce bébé, toi qui va possiblement foutre ta vie en l'air. Moi, je serai là pour t'aider, quoiqu'il arrive, quoi que tu décides de faire. Je peux tout aussi bien être présent dans la vie de cet enfant en tant que père, ou bien t'accompagner à la clinique si tu souhaites avorter. J'ai participé à la conception de cet enfant, tu n'as pas le droit de m'écarter comme tu le fais. Tu dois accepter de te reposer sur quelqu'un, _Blondie, _tu ne peux pas toujours porter tout le monde à bout de bras.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Drago! Regarde nous! Nous ne sommes même pas un couple. Je…On est certes les parents de cet enfant. Mais…Mais…Tu ne m'aimes pas, et je ne t'aime pas non plus. On ne peut pas se forcer à rester ensemble juste pour le bien être de notre bébé, ce ne serait pas sain. Si on doit construire quelque chose, autant le faire de notre plein gré, et non pas parce que quelque chose nous aura réunis, tu comprends?

Le cœur de Drago se tordit douloureusement lorsque Lavande exposa explicitement leur manque d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort, mais ça faisait tout de même mal à admettre. Lavande et Drago ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, sans pour autant se détester. Mais finalement, Drago s'était attaché à elle, à sa fraîcheur, à son innocence. Il avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard après la fameuse soirée, celle qui a fait basculer leur vie à bien des égards. Non seulement elle lui avait donné sa virginité, et Drago était fier d'être le premier, _son _premier. Puis, elle était tombée enceinte. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela aura forcément une incidence sur leurs rapports, aussi moindres soient-ils. Elle n'avait décidément rien compris. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre avec un minimum de diplomatie? Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir la colère d'une femme enceinte, qui étaient réputée dévastatrice.

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, et ferma les yeux, tentant d'endiguer le flot d'émotions qui déferlaient en lui. Lavande ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait. Et il en souffrait. Peut-être même plus que la perspective d'avoir un enfant sans jamais le connaître. Lavande, en face de lui, avait cessé de pleurer. Elle avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle, s'enlaçant doucement. Drago eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois, mais il se l'interdit. Si ça se trouvait, Lavande ne voulait même pas qu'il la touche, qu'il s'en approche. Mais alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'a embrassée?

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille. Confia-t-il, les mains dans les poches. Une _vraie _famille. Pas des gens qui font semblant de s'aimer, pour se déchirer ensuite. Je…Mes parents ont été pendant des années le couple parfait, lisse et sans mensonges. Mais…ils n'ont jamais rien eu à se dire. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas….ou parce qu'ils ne se sont plus aimés au fil des années. Ils sont ensemble. Ils ne se parlent simplement plus.

Drago ignorait pourquoi il était en train de raconter tout cela, comme si Blondie avait quelque chose à en faire. D'ailleurs, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de pincer des lèvres tout en rivant son regard sur un point fixe dans le lointain. Drago allongea le cou, pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elle regardait. Le blond fixa alors ce même carré d'herbe, où étaient assis deux jeunes parents, qui regardaient courir leur petite fille avec un regard empli de tendresse. Drago serra légèrement les poings. Lavande, elle, restait muette, presque obsédée par ce qu'elle voyait. Secrètement, le jeune homme espérait qu'elle souhaitait la même chose que lui. Embarrassée, Lavande détourna le regard, et fixa ostensiblement ses pieds. Drago soupira, puis, il prit le menton de Lavande entre ses doigts, pour la forcer à soutenir son regard.

-Lavande…supplia-t-il, en dévorant la jeune fille du regard. Dis-moi quelque chose. Ne prétends pas t'en foutre, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Alors, Lavande prit doucement la main du jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux, puis, tout en soulevant légèrement son débardeur, elle posa la main de Drago sur son ventre encore plat, frémissant à son contact. Drago s'autorisa à sourire, alors que sa main s'appuyait plus franchement sur le ventre de la jeune femme. La gorge nouée, Drago enlaça Lavande, de toutes ses forces. Peu importaient ce qu'allaient bien pouvoir dire les autres, ses parents, ceux de Lavande, Hermione, leurs amis, il la voulait elle et seulement elle. Elle, et ce petit être qui était dans son ventre et qu'il aimait déjà, presque autant que sa mère, quand bien même cette dernière aurait toujours refusé son amour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre, riche en émotions -tout du moins, je l'espère! Comme promis, Blaise a débarqué, et pour ainsi dire, il a foutu un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Blaisounet est gay. Les filles, baissez les armes. Parce que Blaise, en gay, il est quand même vachement hot. (je parle en toute connaissance de cause puisque j'ai déjà imaginé dans ma petite tête quelques scènes très…intéressantes…pour les plus perverses d'entre nous en tout cas *pan*) Puis même, pourquoi je me justifie, cette fic' avait cruellement besoin d'un personnage gay, après tout, toutes les générations de Skins en ont un, alors pourquoi pas cette fic'? Pour celles qui ne sentaient pas l'arrivée de Blaise, force est de constater que vous aviez toutes raison! Le courant passe très mal entre Hermione et Blaise, et immanquablement, Théo et Blaise vont finir par se déchirer à cause d'Hermione, tout comme Théo et Hermione vont se déchirer à cause de Blaise. C'est une drôle de dynamique que ce triangle là. Je pense également, sans révéler de gros spoiler, que vous avez tous remarqué que Blaise ressent plus que de l'amitié pour Théo, et les problèmes que ça va pouvoir amener=D Pour tous ceux qui se posaient la question, non, Pansy n'était pas enceinte. C'était encore autre chose, que je pense expliciter dans les prochains chapitres. C'est effectivement Lavande qui est enceinte. Je pense que c'était LE personnage à mettre en cloque. Déjà, parce qu'elle n'est pas très proche de Drago, et que c'est un bon prétexte pour les réunir, de deux, parce qu'enceinte, elle va être complètement délirante, et j'espère qu'elle va beaucoup vous amuser. Troisièmement, c'est parce qu'elle se sent seule, mal dans sa peau, et son environnement familial y est aussi pour beaucoup. Après tout, sa famille est très catholique, et pratiquants de surcroit, ils sont donc opposés à l'avortement, d'où son choix de garder le bébé.<p>

Sinon, la publication de mes chapitres va se ralentir d'ici les prochaines semaines, bien que je vais tenter de tenir le rythme. En effet, j'arrive en plein dans mes périodes de colles/partiels et mon premier exam est dans moins d'un mois, alors, je panique!

Qui plus est, j'ai un nouveau projet de fic' qui mijote dans ma tête. Il s'agira encore une fois d'une romance entre Théodore et Hermione (comme d'hab'). Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez de quoi il s'agit quand je l'aurai publiée *pan*

Dans la foulée, le chapitre 11 du _fils prodigue _est en ligne, et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 de _revivre. _Une fois Would You Be Happier terminée, je pense me consacrer à Revivre, que je publierai toutes les semaines. J'espère donc que vous serez au rendez-vous, si vous aimez mes fics et tout le toutim =D Voilà pour les projets/avancements de fics en cours.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 9. Bisous bisous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant. Je vous aime =D


	9. Chapter 9

Holà la compagnie!

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, _would you be happier _est de retour après un mois d'absence! J'ai mis du temps pour le pondre, ce chapitre, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, j'ai eu mes partiels entre deux, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'écrire, bien que j'avais la trame de mon chapitre en tête depuis bien longtemps déjà. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il compensera largement l'attente, puisque ce chapitre est très long, il fait environ 53 pages word en calibri, taille 10. C'est en quelques sortes pour me faire pardonner de ma si longue absence!

Sinon, je voulais remercier ceux qui ont reviewé mon dernier chapitre, bien que je me sois aperçue qu'il n'avait pas autant suscité d'engouement que les précédents. À dire vrai, je suis plutôt stressée, parce qu'après un mois sans updater cette histoire, j'ai peur d'avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs x_x Bref, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions, parce que je stresse d'autant plus que ce chapitre est très dramatique. Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain devrait être plus léger, qui fleure bon les vacances de pâques. S'agissant des reviews du chapitre précédent, est-ce que je vous ai répondu? Parce qu'il me semble que oui, pour vous annoncer qu'il n'y aurait pas de chapitre avant un moment because examens, mais je ne sais plus exactement pour quelle fic' je l'avais faite, donc je stresse un peu de n'avoir répondu à personne, en fait x_x Bref, dans l'hypothèse où je ne vous aurais pas répondu individuellement, je tenais à vous remercier collectivement d'avoir suivi le déroulement de cette fic' depuis le début, qui, sans vous, ne serait pas ce qu'elle est actuellement. Je mettrai sans doute moins de quinze jours pour mettre le chapitre 10. Je préfère prévoir large, puisque j'ai de nouveau partiels non pas la semaine prochaine, mais la semaine d'après, donc ça risque d'être tendu de pondre deux chapitres d'ici là.

En attendant, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine *touche du bois* je vous embrasse!

* * *

><p>[<strong>GINNY<strong>]

Ginny coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres trop rouges et s'allongea paresseusement sur le canapé, ses longues jambes passées en travers de celles de Colin, qui avait à la main un cocktail alcoolisé. L'adolescente de quinze ans tira une longue bouffée sur ladite cigarette, et souffla la fumée au visage de Colin, qui s'était légèrement penché vers elle. Crivey s'estoqua sous son sourire goguenard et noya son trouble en sirotant sa boisson. Puis, tout aussi distraitement, il recommença à caresser les jambes fuselées de la jeune femme, en ces mêmes gestes circulaires et concentriques depuis tout à l'heure.

Asteria et Luna jetaient à leurs acolytes des regards en coin, et les deux commères pariaient sur le fait qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble ou non d'ici la fin de la soirée. L'une comme l'autre avaient bien vu la lueur d'envie qui animait le jeune Colin alors qu'il découvrait avec gourmandise les jambes de sa camarade, qu'il n'avait jamais vues d'aussi près. Elles auraient mis leur main à couper que la fébrilité du jeune homme montait de façon exponentielle et qu'une bosse caractéristique s'était formée dans son pantalon, mais il tâchait de rester impassible, autant que faire se peut, il fallait dire que voir Ginny se prélasser de la sorte sous son nez ne l'aidait pas à rester calme, loin s'en faut.

Dennis Crivey surgit parmi tous les occupants du pub, rapportant les plateaux de shooters. Michael Corner était en train d'embrasser langoureusement Romilda Vane, tandis que Malcolm Baddock et Graham Pritchard étaient en train de renifler quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à de l'acide. Ginny jeta un regard noir à Romilda. On disait de la cadette des Weasley que c'était une marie-couche-toi-là, mais Vane n'était pas mieux. Et cette garce osait rouler des pelles à son ex juste sous son nez!

-Tu disais, Colin? S'écria la sulfureuse rouquine, irritée par le comportement ouvertement provocateur de Romilda.

Parce qu'en plus, cette peste le faisait exprès. Ginny regrettait amèrement de ne pas être sacrée reine du lycée, sinon elle aurait prononcé l'exil de cette traînée depuis belle lurette. En fait, Ginny avait Romilda dans le collimateur depuis que cette dernière avait commencé à tourner autour de Michael sans vergogne. Peu lui importait de savoir s'il était célibataire ou non, l'important pour elle était de se le taper, point. Ginny inspira profondément, et prit le verre des mains de Colin, pour en boire une gorgée, en se retenant de le balancer sur cette _biatch. _Puis, elle rendit son verre à Colin, et elle tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Puisque voir Romilda flirter ouvertement avec Michael l'énervait, pourquoi donc était-elle en train de se faire tripoter les jambes par un Colin avide d'en connaître davantage?

Attendez…Qu'avait-elle pensé à l'instant? Retour en arrière. Colin, avide d'en connaître davantage? Voilà qui était absurde. Colin était l'éternel puceau, celui qui ne connaissait rien aux filles. Alors comment voudrait-il découvrir ce corps qui semblait s'offrir à lui, lascivement qui plus est? Ginny darda sur le jeune Crivey une œillade suspicieuse, avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un léger sourire goguenard. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, ce qui s'annonçait vachement intéressant. Ginny prit un shooter sur le plateau, sans accorder un seul regard à Dennis, le frère jumeau de Colin. Oui, des jumeaux. Des faux jumeaux, pour être précise. Colin était blond, et Dennis était brun, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Fait intéressant, il semblait attiré par elle tout autant que Colin. Aussi, elle avait deux frères jumeaux en guise d'esclaves, l'un qui lui massait les jambes, et l'autre qui lui apportait à boire.

Nonchalamment, Ginny porta le shooter à ses lèvres, et le vida cul sec. Instantanément, le feu lui monta aux joues. Elle piqua à nouveau le verre de Colin, ressentant le besoin de se dissoudre dans des litres d'alcool. N'importe quoi qui puisse tenir son agressivité naissante à l'écart. Ginny passa une main diaphane dans son opulente chevelure rousse, et glissa un regard en coin à Colin. Dennis ne cessait de les regarder alternativement, tout chuchotant activement avec Malcolm. Ginny s'humidifia les lèvres d'un coup de langue, et accepta le joint que les autres étaient en train de faire tourner. D'accord, ça la faisait royalement chier de passer juste après Romilda Vane, mais Ginny ne fit pas d'esclandre. Elle expira un mince filet blanchâtre, sentant les effets planants du cannabis se distiller dans ses veines. Puis, sans mot dire, elle dédaigna le canapé et se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de ses pairs.

-J'ai envie d'aller danser. Dit-elle simplement, tout en commençant à se trémousser lascivement sur la musique électro qui résonnait dans le bar.

Ginny Weasley était de loin la plus belle des filles présentes en ces lieux. Sa sublime chevelure rousse faisait envie à plus d'une, et bon nombre de mecs mouraient d'envie de glisser leurs doigts dedans, Colin Crivey en tête de file. Elle portait une petite robe bustier bleu-marine, et des bas noirs, qui lui faisaient des jambes sublimes. Elle portait des talons de dix centimètres, et le pire, c'est qu'elle arrivait à marcher avec. Alors, danser n'était pas en soi un problème.

Ginny se déhanchait lascivement, ses bras ondulant autour d'elle avec grâce, ses cheveux indisciplinés suivant le mouvement. Colin regardait Ginny se mouvoir, littéralement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Romilda se frottait tout contre Michael, qui avait agrippé ses hanches avec fermeté. Malcolm et Dennis faisaient les clowns, sautant partout tout en se tenant par les épaules. Luna tournoyait doucement, en tenant les mains d'Asteria, qui jetait un regard envieux à un type non loin du petit groupe. Ginny repoussa un mec louche qui venait se frotter contre elle, tentative foireuse de l'attirer dans ses filets.

Colin monta au créneau, et se rapprocha de Ginny, imperceptiblement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui renvoya un visage impassible, dépourvu d'émotion. Son impassibilité ne découragea pas Colin outre mesure, puisqu'il venait de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ginny ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle était curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. En réponse à cet appel, Ginny glissa ses bras autour du cou de Colin, et fronça les sourcils lorsque le garçon commença à tournoyer légèrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire? S'enquit-elle, à son oreille, alors que Colin continuait à les faire tournoyer.

-On danse, non? Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Mais enfin Colin, nous ne sommes pas en train de danser un slow! S'écria Ginny, agacée. Viens, je vais te montrer comment on fait.

Alors, Ginny passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune Crivey, tandis qu'elle rapprochait son corps voluptueux contre celui de son camarade. Colin pressa ses hanches plus fort, et riva ses prunelles noisette dans les iris glacés de la superbe rousse. Ginny se frottait sensuellement contre son corps, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du jeune homme l'envelopper toute entière, augmentant sa propre chaleur corporelle. Ginny pressa sa joue contre celle de Colin, alors qu'ils continuaient à onduler lascivement, au rythme de la musique électro, un léger voile de sueur se glissa sur leur peau diaphane.

Ginny avait fermé les yeux, pour mieux écouter son cœur battre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était celui de Colin qu'elle entendait cogner si fort, ou bien le sien. L'emprise de l'aîné des Crivey s'était raffermie autour de sa taille, et la tête commença légèrement à lui tourner. Elle était enivrée par l'odeur puissante de sa peau, légèrement musquée, il sentait bon l'homme et ce régal olfactif la mettait en appétit. Pour un peu, elle en aurait oublié la décence, les gens autour, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sentir sa peau contre la sienne, c'était assouvir son désir.

Colin pencha légèrement la tête, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Le cœur de Ginny partit à toute vitesse. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, là, maintenant. Elle ignorait s'il serait capable de briser cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux, au besoin, elle le ferait, mais elle voulait juste qu'il l'embrasse. Elle voulait goûter à _ces _lèvres là. Elle s'était promis de ne pas toucher à Colin, parce qu'il était trop bien pour elle. Il méritait une fille bien, comme Luna, par exemple. Pas une espèce de traînée qui couchait avec tous les types qui lui plaisaient. Elle ne voulait pas que Colin s'attache à elle, elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, même si cela semblait inévitable.

La rousse sulfureuse glissa un regard vers Michael, toujours en train de se faire aguicher par Romilda. Ce salaud ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer d'elle, au contraire, il accueillait avec plaisir sa langue au fond de sa bouche. Et Dennis qui les fixait d'un air mauvais, comme s'il avait envie de massacrer son frère. Le cœur de Ginny tambourina plus fort dans sa poitrine, alors que les lèvres de Colin s'étaient rapprochées des siennes. Ginny se sentait mal d'utiliser le garçon pour atteindre Michael, elle se _détestait, _même. Et c'était en cela qu'elle était différente de Romilda. Romilda, elle, jouait pour le plaisir de jouer, sans se préoccuper de blesser les autres dans la manœuvre. Romilda était une garce, et Ginny la détestait. Seulement, elle était obligée de tolérer Vane parce que c'était une amie d'Asteria. La Greengrass avait des fréquentations vraiment étranges. Pour ne pas dire carrément craignos.

Enfin, les lèvres de Colin se posèrent doucement sur celles de la rousse. Les sens de Ginny s'enflammèrent, alors que la bouche du garçon commençait à se mouvoir tout doucement contre la sienne, en une synchronisation parfaite. De toute évidence, Colin n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, cela se devinait à sa maladresse, à son hésitation. Ginny décida de prendre le contrôle, et de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, laquelle vint se mêler à celle du jeune homme, qui frémit à ce contact. Ses doigts crochetaient la nuque du jeune Crivey, qui resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait bien entre les bras du jeune homme. Mais bientôt, Ginny avait rompu le contact, laissant un Colin sans voix, qui avait les joues légèrement roses.

Les prunelles myosotis de Ginny se voilèrent, alors qu'elle voyait les _sentiments _qui animaient les yeux de Colin d'un feu d'une rare intensité. Ginny eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant que le mal était déjà fait, que Colin s'était attaché à elle plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Les lèvres de Ginny tremblèrent, puis, elle adressa un regard effaré au jeune Crivey, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alors, comme elle savait si bien le faire, Ginny prit la fuite, laissant un Colin déboussolé au milieu des danseurs. Elle fendit la foule le plus rapidement qu'elle put, et se retrouva dehors, enfin à l'air libre. Elle avait besoin d'air, sinon elle allait étouffer par cette chaleur…à moins qu'elle se sentait étouffer à cause des sentiments qui déferlaient en elle avec une force prodigieuse. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en briques, hors du pub. Elle coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres rosées, et sortit son briquet. Un cric plus tard, elle expirait un mince filet blanchâtre, ressentant avec joie le souffle salvateur de la nicotine.

-Mon frère, hein? Attaqua une voix, avec une hargne non dissimulée.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la rousse en entendant cette voix. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle reconnaissait son timbre entre mille, et le _mon frère _était bien plus éloquent qu'une phrase de Proust. Ginny tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, et expira, doucement, non sans jeter un regard torve à l'inopportun.

-Dennis. Salua-t-elle avec aigreur, un éclat de méfiance étant apparu au fond de ses prunelles myosotis.

Le dénommé Dennis s'approcha de Ginny, sortant de la pénombre. Il apparaissait distinctement dans le halo du réverbère, et il avait les mains fourrées dans les poches. Son regard semblait menaçant, mais Ginny restait impassible. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, et surtout pas par le frère de Colin.

-Je sais qui tu es. Murmura Dennis dans un souffle, ses yeux si noirs semblaient agrandis par un éclat de démence. Et je sais aussi que tu lui briseras le cœur. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

-Ton frère est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, tu sais. Minauda-t-elle en lui soufflant sa fumée de cigarette au visage.

-Le fait qu'il flirte ouvertement avec toi prouve que non. Argua Dennis en s'approchant d'elle, la forçant à s'aplatir contre le mur.

Puis, Dennis Crivey se pencha vers elle, et murmura, tout près de ses lèvres, ses prunelles d'ébène rivées dans les yeux clairs de la jeune femme:

-Sait-il ce qu'il y a entre nous?

-Quel _nous? _demanda Ginny d'une voix éteinte. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre. On a peut-être couché ensemble quelques fois, mais ça s'arrête là.

-Le fait que mon frère te tourne autour ne m'empêchera pas de continuer. Coupa Dennis, durement, en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse, qui s'aplatit complètement contre le mur derrière elle.

La brutalité de leur baiser la laissa pantelante. Dennis mordait ses lèvres et enserrait sa nuque, répandant un goût cuivré dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était son sang ou celui de Dennis qui coulait, mais à dire vrai, en ce moment, elle était bien incapable de se rappeler de son propre prénom, alors, quant à réfléchir à de tels détails…Lorsque Dennis se recula, Ginny resta bouche bée.

Machinalement, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres douloureuses, et la tâche sombre qui macula sa peau opaline confirma ses doutes: ce salaud l'avait mordue, et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Et c'était cas de le dire, Ginny avait eu la forte impression qu'il l'avait étranglée. D'ailleurs, elle était même certaine qu'elle avait la marque de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Heureusement, la masse de cheveux roux était là pour cacher leurs méfaits. Si elle parvenait à masquer habilement sa blessure à la lèvre inférieure, personne ne saurait jamais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Dennis.

-Tu ne mérites pas Colin. Lui asséna Dennis, tout près de sa bouche. Colin ne mérite pas une fille dans ton genre, qui se fout dans le lit du premier mec qui passe. Colin mérite une fille bien, comme Luna.

-Luna préfère les filles. Contredit Ginny, en soutenant son regard sans ciller, bien que son souffle s'était fait plus court.

-Peu importe. Souffla Dennis, en posant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres rosées. Je ne te laisserai pas l'attirer dans tes filets. Et je te jure que si tu le détruis, je te détruirai également.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Ginny d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, Dennis avait de nouveau possédé ses lèvres. Ginny passa ses bras autour des épaules robustes du cadet des Crivey, et approfondit leur baiser, sentant un désir puissant et impérieux monter en elle. Ginny ne ressentait pour Dennis que du désir, entre eux, il n'y avait que du sexe à l'état brut, des parties de jambes en l'air qui la laissaient pantelante. Pas de sentiments, pas de complications, lorsqu'elle était avec Dennis, Ginny ne réfléchissait pas, elle agissait selon son instinct, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Avec Colin, c'était différent. Il y avait autre chose. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait donné son premier baiser. Elle s'était surprise à aimer être dans ses bras, à apprécier le goût de sa peau, à frémir à son contact. Dennis aussi faisait frissonner son épiderme, et savait déclencher des sensations violentes. Seulement, quelque chose clochait et Ginny en avait conscience. Peut-être que c'était ce quelque chose dans le regard de Colin qui l'avait terrifiée. Ce quelque chose qu'elle avait compris, et qui résonnait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. Il est vrai qu'elle avait simplement l'utiliser pour faire bisquer Michael, mais elle avait assisté au retour du boomerang, elle avait embrassé Colin et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Non pas qu'elle avait détesté l'expérience, bien au contraire, elle n'avait que trop aimé.

Ginny laissa échapper un léger gémissement, alors que les lèvres de Dennis picoraient sa peau d'une multitude de baisers. Ginny pencha la tête sur le côté, pour lui laisser l'entier accès à sa nuque. Ginny ferma les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées chaotiques. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux frères, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser espérer l'un alors qu'elle baisait l'autre dans son dos. Elle savait également que l'amour fraternel qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre était bien plus fort que la passion ou l'éventuel amour d'adolescents qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle, parce que les liens du sang étaient les plus forts. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait répondu sans hésitation que la famille était plus importante que tout, que seuls les liens du sang savait résister aux affres du temps qui passent et bravaient les tempêtes mieux que n'importe quels autres, mais à présent, Ginny était sceptique, en particulier depuis que Ron lui faisait la tête. Ginny ferma les yeux, légèrement haletante, et gémit plus fort lorsque Dennis la pénétra d'un solide coup de rein. Ginny, sous la montée de plaisir planta ses ongles rubis dans la chair tendre de son amant, oubliant pour l'heure qu'elle était en train de baiser dans une ruelle crade, où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre à tout moment. _En particulier Colin, qui devait être en train de la chercher partout à l'heure qu'il est._

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

Drago campait devant le lycée, clope au bec. L'adolescent de dix-sept ans regardait les élèves passer avec indifférence, jetant un regard critique aux uns et aux autres. Parfois, les mêmes personnes s'arrêtaient pour le saluer, pour discuter un peu avec lui, pour plaisanter avec lui comme s'ils avaient toujours été potes. Drago se prêtait à ces mondanités sans ciller, même s'il avait plutôt envie de les envoyer bouler. Mais les envoyer paître ne serait-ce qu'une fois était susceptible de porter atteinte à sa réputation sociale, et compromettre sa place de roi du lycée, n'en déplaise à cet usurpateur de Nott. D'ailleurs, il était passé où, celui-là?

Drago plissa les yeux, tentant de repérer sa sempiternelle moto, avant de se rappeler qu'il venait parfois au lycée à pied. Drago tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, guettant avec impatience l'arrivée de Lavande. À dire vrai, il ignorait si elle allait venir ou non au lycée ce jour là, _Blondie _étant restée très laconique dans ses propos. Pour l'instant, il avait vu Patil et Potter débarquer, main dans la main, et ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avaient pris la peine de le saluer, comme s'il était transparent à leurs yeux. Mieux encore: comme s'il n'existait pas. Et Drago enrageait d'être ignoré par sa propre bande.

L'attention du grand blond fut attirée par une silhouette solitaire, qui venait de franchir les grilles du lycée. _Hermione. _Elle n'était pas accompagnée ce matin là, ce qui était étonnant, Nott étant toujours glué à elle. Hermione qui d'ailleurs, avait bien changé depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Drago la détailla de la tête aux pieds, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres, alors qu'il tirait tout doucement sur sa cigarette, pour en profiter un maximum. Hermione, comme à son habitude, était perchée sur talons aiguilles, des escarpins noirs et horriblement chers. C'était ironique venant de la part d'une fille qui prétendait vouloir rester simple. Mais Drago était bien placé pour savoir que les chaussures étaient le péché mignon d'Hermione. Elle en possédait une collection impressionnante, et Drago était persuadé qu'elle ne les mettait pas toutes. Elle préférait les Stiletto et les Louboutin. Avant, elle mettait toujours ses escarpins vernis, rose pâle, horripilants à souhait.

Drago savait exactement comment allait se dérouler le quart d'heure à venir, simplement pour l'avoir vécu pendant de très nombreuses années. La Reine venait de faire son apparition, la tête haute. Les filles allaient toutes étudier comment elle était habillée aujourd'hui, toutes, sans exception, même celles qui prétendaient s'en foutre. Car il y avait fort à parier que dans les jours qui suivront, beaucoup d'entre elles seront vêtues comme l'était Hermione auparavant. Trois ans passés dans ce lycée, et toutes continuaient à imiter la reine, même les petites secondes avaient été mises au diapason. Ce jour là, Hermione avait mis une tunique vintage blanche à pois noirs, et des leggins noirs en cuir. La petite veste qu'elle portait par-dessus était assortie aux leggins, tant dans la couleur que dans la matière.

Drago laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux. Hermione devenait de plus en plus sexy, affirmée, et avait presque laissé tomber ses fringues de petite fille sage. Elle n'était plus cette fille effacée qui s'écrasait à chaque fois qu'il était là, et qui disait amen à tout ce qu'il disait, et à tout ce qu'il faisait. En particulier lorsqu'il la trompait. Drago glissa un regard sur ses jambes. Elle avait des putain de jambes, fines et galbées, mais trop maigres. Elle était plate, elle n'avait pas de hanches, et ses épaules étaient une catastrophe. Finalement, Drago n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu envie de la voir à poil. Il se demandait bien comment faisait Nott pour baiser avec elle, si tant est qu'ils aient baisé un jour. Parce que lorsqu'Hermione avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle se tapait Théodore, elle était probablement en train de bluffer. Tel que Drago connaissait Hermione, il pouvait certifier qu'elle n'était pas du genre à écarter les cuisses au bout d'un mois à peine, alors que lui, en cinq ans, n'avait jamais réussi. Ce n'était pas possible.

Drago tenta alors de s'imaginer la sainte nitouche en train d'écarter les cuisses avec un regard lubrique. Non, ça ne collait pas avec le personnage. Elle était du genre à baiser tout habillée, ou à baratiner Nott en prétextant qu'elle voulait attendre parce qu'elle n'était pas prête pour le faire. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle _l'ait _déjà fait, avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il aurait dû être le premier. Ce n'était pas juste. Vraiment pas juste. Passer sur le corps de la timide et prude Hermione Granger était en soi un défi, qu'il avait voulu relever sans jamais réussir. Et cette garce avait donné sa virginité à un autre, qui paradait tous les matins en lui tenant la taille ou la main. Parce qu'il était fier d'avoir la reine de Roundview à son bras, ce petit con! Seulement, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait été sienne bien avant lui, et qu'elle continuerait à être sienne un long moment encore…pour ne pas dire pour toujours. Parce qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas oublier cinq ans de relations en quelques mois à peine, c'était impossible. Même en admettant qu'il la fasse mourir de désir et qu'il soit le maître de ses passions. Le désir était éphémère. Seul l'amour avait vocation à durer toute une vie. Et Drago en était persuadé, cette petite dinde était encore amoureuse de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le spectre du jeune Malefoy planait au milieu du petit couple parfait et le principal intéressé jubilait.

Drago laissa tomber au sol son mégot incandescent pour l'écraser d'un coup de talon. La cigarette à présent totalement consumée fuma encore un moment, avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. Le jeune homme prit son sac et le mit sur son dos. Ensuite, il partit en direction du lycée pour supporter deux heures de philosophie avec Sibylle Trelawney. Supporter, c'était bien le mot. Drago détestait la philo, comme la plupart des élèves de la classe, d'ailleurs. En fait, à part Nott, la philo n'intéressait personne. Drago rageait de voir que son baratin n'arrivait pas à convaincre la prof. À moins qu'il rageait parce que Théodore avait des meilleures notes que lui.

Les portes d'entrée coulissèrent, et Drago pénétra dans le hall d'un pas décidé. Machinalement, il consulta sa montre, une Festina hors de prix. Hermione avait un faible pour les chaussures, pour lui, c'était les montres. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés, parfaitement entretenus. La secrétaire le suivit des yeux, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Il se l'était tapée juste une fois, mais il n'allait pas recommencer non plus, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Elle était beaucoup trop vieille pour lui. Mais la connaissant, elle n'avait pas dû tirer son coup depuis longtemps. Drago avait bien conscience de n'être qu'un gigolo, d'avoir des mœurs relativement dissolues, mais tant que ses parents continuaient à croire qu'il était un gentil garçon tout sage, le reste, il s'en moquait.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention, alors qu'il venait de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. En s'approchant, l'air de rien pour ne pas laisser croire aux éventuelles racailles qu'il cherchait les emmerdes, Drago reconnut de dos Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient pris en tenaille une Hermione Granger apeurée. _Granger. _ça n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours le chic pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Drago tendit l'oreille, pour entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire, et surtout, pour tenter de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire à Hermione.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, ma jolie. Susurra Crabbe, qui avait placé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Hermione, s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Lâchez moi! Siffla Hermione, les dents serrées. Je veux aller en cours!

-Tu veux aller en cours, tu as entendu, Crabbe? S'écria Gregory Goyle qui jubilait. Mais nous ne voulons pas que tu ailles en cours, on veut simplement s'amuser.

-Forcément que vous ne voulez pas aller en cours! Protesta Hermione d'une voix étouffée. Vous n'avez pas l'intelligence nécessaire ne serait-ce que pour vous rendre en classe! Vous seriez perdus avant d'avoir fait dix pas.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire? Menaça Crabbe, en enserrant sa poigne autour du cou gracile de la jeune femme, ce qui lui fit agrandir les yeux de terreur.

-Nott est un chanceux dis moi. Susurra Goyle en faisant glisser sa main le long de son buste, pour venir s'emparer d'un sein. Dommage que tu sois si plate. Une vraie planche à repasser.

-Laissez moi tranquille! Cria Hermione, plus fort, tout en tentant de se débattre.

-Pas avant qu'on se soit amusés un peu. Trancha Crabbe, avant de s'emparer brutalement des lèvres d'Hermione pour glisser ensuite une main sous sa jupe.

La vision d'Hermione en train de se faire peloter par ces porcs révulsa Drago, qui serra les poings. Silencieusement, il continua d'avancer, résolument décidé à faire la peau à ces deux imbéciles. Il avait certes traîné avec eux pendant des années, exposant ainsi Hermione à leur perversion, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire violer par ces connards en plein milieu du couloir. Parce que mine de rien, leurs intentions étaient limpides. Crabbe maintenait fermement Hermione contre le mur, alors que Goyle la tripotait d'un air gourmand, arrachant des gémissements de terreur à la jeune femme.

-Tu aimes ça, hein, espèce de salope? Cracha Crabbe, avant de la gifler violemment.

La tête d'Hermione claqua contre le mur, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle retomba, inerte, entre les bras de Crabbe qui s'esclaffait grassement. Goyle quant à lui avait commencé à déshabiller la jeune femme, qui semblait s'être résignée à ce qui allait suivre.

-Stop, ça suffit! S'écria Drago, avec hargne. Arrêtez ça immédiatement!

-Drago! S'écria Crabbe en adressant à son ami un sourire goguenard. Tu tombes à pic. Tu veux te la faire, cette pimbêche? Elle est toute prête à écarter les cuisses pour nous.

Pour toute réponse, Drago asséna à Crabbe un coup de poing magistral, qui lui explosa l'arcade sourcilière. Crabbe vacilla sous la violence du choc, et lâcha Hermione, qui retomba mollement contre le mur, encore assommée. Puis, Drago prit Crabbe par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur, menaçant.

-aurais-tu oublié qu'il s'agit de mon ex petite-amie? Cracha Drago, tout près du visage de son ancien ami.

-je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir! Pleurnicha Crabbe d'un air penaud, tout en se massant les tempes. Elle t'a quand même rapidement remplacé. Tu veux qu'on aille casser la gueule à Nott, plutôt?

-Foutez leur la paix, ai-je été clair? Siffla Drago, ses prunelles glacées lançaient des éclairs. Un petit conseil d'ami, ne faites rien de malheureux. Tu es de toute manière tellement bête que tu te frottes les tempes alors que je viens de t'exploser l'arcade sourcilière.

-Parce que si je me frotte l'arcade, je vais me foutre du sang partout, ducon! Fanfaronna Crabbe, n'ayant visiblement pas compris qu'il était en train d'aggraver son cas.

-Dois-je te décorer l'autre côté pour que ça rentre dans ta tête de pioche?

-C'est bon, Drago laisse. Réclama la voix mourante d'Hermione, dont la main venait de se poser sur son bras, apaisante.

-Non ce n'est pas bon, Hermione! C'est très grave ce qu'ils viennent de faire. C'est ni plus ni moins qu'une tentative de viol! C'est probablement ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu. Mon père sera avisé de ce qui vient de se passer dans les plus brefs délais, ils sont allés trop loin.

-Drago…insista Hermione.

-Weasley s'est fait exclure pour moins que ça. Grogna Drago, avec mépris. Tu viens avec moi, on va voir mon père qui va se faire un plaisir d'expulser ces deux ploucs. Qu'ils s'estiment heureux que je n'aie pas appelé la police!

-Mais tu as pensé à moi, au moins? S'écria-t-elle, apeurée. Tu ne comprends pas! Les exclure du lycée ne résoudra pas les problèmes, bien au contraire! Tu me mets dans la merde en faisant ça! À cause de moi, ils se retrouveront démunis, alors il attendront sagement la première occasion pour me le faire payer. Et si ça n'est pas à Roundview, ça sera ailleurs. Et là, personne n'y pourra rien.

-Alors tu as décidé de fermer ta gueule et de te laisser faire? Railla Drago, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je t'ai connue plus vindicative, avec le temps, tu ramollis. Tu fais une bien piètre reine.

-je m'en contrefiche de faire une bien piètre reine! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toutes ces conneries, c'est à cause de toi que je suis autant exposée! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai été propulsée au sommet de la hiérarchie et c'est aussi à cause de toi que la moitié des filles de Roundview me détestent. C'est aussi à cause de toi que beaucoup d'entre elles rêvent de me voir tomber! C'est de ta faute, Drago, tout ça c'est de ta f…

Drago ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, Hermione se laissa embrasser. Drago dévorait ses lèvres avec violences, et força le barrage de ses lèvres. Furieuse de s'être laissée surprendre, Hermione lui refusa le passage, et s'éloigna de lui promptement. Mieux encore, elle se fut à peine séparée de lui qu'elle venait de lui coller une droite magistrale.

-Comment oses-tu! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Tu _oses _m'embrasser alors que tu sais que j'ai un petit ami! Tu es vraiment _répugnant! _

-Hermione. Murmura Drago, d'une voix presque suppliante, en avançant une main vers son bras.

-Ne me touche pas! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Tu me dégoûtes! Tu es encore pire que Crabbe et Goyle! Tu profites de ma faiblesse pour attaquer! Tu devrais avoir honte.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Riposta Drago avec colère. C'est du propre! Je te savais ingrate, mais pas à ce point! C'est le fait de te faire dévorer la langue par Nott qui te rend aussi stupide? T'es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas dévoré des bouts de cerveau en même temps? Remarque, pour qu'il te dévore le cerveau, encore faut-il qu'il y ait quelque chose à dévo…

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Non pas parce qu'Hermione l'avait embrassé à son tour, loin s'en faut, mais elle venait de lui asséner une gifle monumentale, pile à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé quelques instants plus tôt. La garce! Elle avait osé! Il y avait fort à parier que dès le lendemain, de belles marques violettes allaient rester sur sa peau, témoin silencieux de leur altercation.

-Tu laisses mon petit-copain en dehors de tout ça! S'écria Hermione, furieuse. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui comme tu le fais! Tu ne le connais pas! Théo est un type bien! Ce n'est pas un connard comme toi! Il sait ce que je vaux et il essaie de m'aider plutôt que de m'enfoncer comme _toi _tu le faisais! Avec Théo, je me sens belle, et désirée.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des tendances nécrophiles. Se moqua Drago, méchamment.

Et CLAC! Troisième édition. Jamais deux sans trois, pensa Drago, tout en se frottant la joue avec hargne. À présent, il était certain de ne plus recevoir de coups. Quoique…Connaissant cette folle furieuse, et les crises d'hystérie qu'elle avait faites, il se doutait bien qu'Hermione était capable de le rouer de coups. Cela dit, ça ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Parce qu'avec la frêle constitution de la jeune femme, il était certain de pouvoir la rétamer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Hermione allait frapper pour la quatrième fois, lorsque cette fois, Drago anticipa l'attaque. Il attrapa fermement le poignet d'Hermione. Tout du moins, serrer était peu dire. En fait, il lui broyait littéralement le poignet, et des larmes de douleur commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Drago toisait Hermione de son regard mauvais, et la regardait se tordre, vaines tentatives de se dégager, avec son sempiternel sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu es si faible, Hermione. Constata-t-il avec amertume, alors qu'il plantait ses prunelles glacées dans le regard ambré de la jeune femme.

-Tu t'es comporté comme un vampire, tu as drainé toute ma substance vitale. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est de ta faute si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est tout.

Drago fit alors quelque chose qu'il avait dit de ne jamais faire: frapper une femme. Hermione eut à peine le temps de réagir, que Drago venait de la gifler. Elle tangua dangereusement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle porta sa main à sa lèvre inférieure, et elle blêmit en voyant du sang sur ses doigts. À cause de Drago, sa lèvre inférieure s'était ouverte, et elle saignait. Hermione recula encore, bien que Drago n'avait, en soi, rien d'effrayant. Il s'était juste rendu coupable d'un acte qui, aux yeux de la jeune femme, était impardonnable.

Et d'emblée, Drago se sentit mal de l'avoir frappée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir envie. Hermione lui tapait sur le système depuis longtemps, et nombreuses furent les fois où il avait voulu lui rendre ses coups. Seulement, Drago avait des principes, et jamais il ne s'y était dérogé. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, on pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ce mérite là. Mais Hermione l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il l'avait toujours laissée faire, n'intervenant jamais dans ses crises d'hystérie, il ne lui avait jamais tenu tête et il s'était laissé frapper. Au fond, il n'avait pas su gérer sa copine, et il avait face à lui une créature dangereuse, et complètement déchaînée, qui l'avait frappé trois fois. _trois fois. _Comment tout avait pu dériver à ce point, entre eux?

-je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Siffla-t-il avec colère. Si tu es une épave à l'heure qu'il est, c'est entièrement de ta faute! C'est de ta faute, Hermione, c'est de ta putain de faute. Tu as toujours été très forte à ce petit jeu là, à tout faire foirer pour ensuite venir pleurer. Je te connais, Hermione, et mieux que quiconque. Les autres ne voient de toi que le meilleur. Moi, j'ai tout vu, même le pire. Et quand je regarde ce que tu es devenue, je me dis que oui, j'ai bien fait de t'avoir larguée. Parce que c'est toi qui nous entraîneras tous vers le fond.

-Tu m'as frappée. Souffla Hermione, effarée, en portant sa main à sa joue meurtrie. Tu as osé me frapper, espèce d'ordure!

-Quoique tu fasses, lui asséna Drago, durement, tu n'y échapperas pas. Tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Ce n'est pas Pansy qui aurait dû mourir, mais toi! Parce que Pansy, elle savait vivre! Toi, tu n'es juste bonne qu'à tout foutre en l'air. Changer de vêtements ou de coupe de cheveux ne résoudra rien, parce que tu es pourrie de l'intérieur. Tu as _peur _parce qu'au fond, ton Théodore ne connaît pas la vraie Hermione, il ne sait pas tout le mal que tu as pu faire. Volontairement ou involontairement, on s'en fiche, si ce n'est pas toi que tu as blessé, ce sont les autres. Tu as _peur _qu'il soit effrayé par ce que tu es, lui qui ne voit que la pauvre petite princesse en détresse qu'il faut sauver du grand méchant loup…Mais quel méchant loup, au juste? Les autres, ou bien toi-même?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute manière. Drago avait touché en plein dans le mille et il le savait. Malgré tout, il connaissait les faiblesses d'Hermione, ses plus grandes peurs. Il les connaissait, et il ne se gênait pas pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal. D'eux deux, il avait toujours été le bourreau. Et il avait enragé de perdre sa victime, parce qu'à présent, il n'avait plus personne à torturer. Il la préférait quand elle faisait ses crises d'hystérie, parce qu'à cette époque, elle était encore sienne.

-C'est toi qui ne me connais pas, Drago. Souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, une expression terrorisée se dessinant sur son visage fatigué. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis parce que je jouais un rôle lorsque j'étais avec toi. Tout ce que tu vois, là, c'est vraiment moi. Le sexe. La drogue. La boisson. Depuis que je suis avec Théodore, je n'ai plus besoin d'être parfaite. J'en ai assez d'être parfaite pour te faire plaisir ou de faire plaisir à mes parents. Tout ça c'est terminé, Drago, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de laisser libre cours à mes envies, qu'elles soient perverses ou non.

Hermione s'était rapprochée d'un pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine inexistante. Elle paraissait dangereuse, menaçante, et Drago la trouvait diablement sexy. Hermione se colla contre le corps robuste de son ex petit-ami, et se pencha à son oreille, pour lui chuchoter ces quelques mots assassins.

-Et pour ta gouverne, _oui, _j'aime me faire sauter. _Dans toutes les positions. _Mais au cas où tu aurais des velléités de me mettre dans ton lit, oublie! Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me laisserait tripoter, par toi ou aucun autre. Tu peux penser que je suis la putain de Théodore, je m'en fous. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui que j'aime et qui peut me toucher de la sorte. C'est _lui, _Drago, bien plus que ça a été toi jadis. C'est lui que j'aime, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, je crève d'amour pour lui, et toi, je te hais, viscéralement. Et ma haine est proportionnelle au dégoût que j'éprouve pour toi. À un point tel qu'aujourd'hui, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu te trouver un jour.

Quand Hermione avait souligné le fait qu'elle aimait se faire sauter dans toutes les positions, Drago avait ricané. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, on ne passait pas de _bonne sœur _à _chaudasse _aussi rapidement. Pas alors qu'elle l'avait baratiné pendant des années en prétextant qu'elle n'était pas prête…à moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas digéré le fait que c'était ce petit con de Nott qui avait eu le privilège de lui passer sur le corps en premier. Si elle s'éclatait au lit avec lui, tant mieux. Drago se fichait bien, de tout ça. Parfois, il pensait ressentir du désir pour Hermione, mais il était amoureux de Lavande, ce qui était problématique.

Le jeune homme maudissait sa propension à tomber amoureux de n'importe qui. Avant Lavande, il y avait eu Pansy. Et avant Pansy, il y en avait eu bien d'autres. Il avait cru ressentir des sentiments pour Weasley junior, mais ce n'était qu'une passade. Ginny n'était rien pour lui, juste une conquête avec laquelle il avait souvent remis le couvert. Mais maintenant, c'était Lavande. Lavande qui attendait son enfant, et qui ne voulait pas de lui. Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres du jeune Malefoy alors qu'il imaginait la scène qu'Hermione allait lui faire s'il venait à lui annoncer qu'il avait mis une de ses meilleures amies enceinte.

-Au fait. Lança-t-il, avec nonchalance, en rivant ses prunelles claires dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Au cas où tu aurais un doute, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, ni amour, ni désir. Je ne baise pas avec les cadavres.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'en alla, laissant une Hermione outrée, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Et alors qu'il traversait le couloir en sens inverse, il sentait le regard d'Hermione le frapper en plein dans les omoplates.

-Je te déteste! Cria-t-elle, fulminante, de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre de là où il était.

Il ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre de toute manière? Moi aussi? C'aurait été complètement débile. À quoi cela servait-il de crier sa haine à quelqu'un, lorsqu'on pouvait lui faire tant de mal avec de simples faits et gestes? Drago avait hâte que la grossesse de Lavande devienne enfin publique. D'une part, parce qu'il voulait que tout le monde sache que Lavande attendait son bébé, et que par conséquent, elle était exclusivement sienne, et d'autre part, parce que la tête de Granger vaudrait sacrément le détour. Il voulait frapper un dernier coup, avant de s'effacer complètement, pour prendre soin de son bébé et de la jeune Brown.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DAPHNEE<strong>]

Daphnée tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant de rejeter un long filet blanchâtre. Elle faisait les cent pas, ses talons hauts résonnant sur le parquet. Elle balançait lascivement ses hanches à chaque pas. La leader des _black crows _avait une démarche sûre, une gestuelle sensuelle et une certaine agressivité transparaissait dans chacune de ses attitudes. Daphnée était une tempête que l'on peinait à maîtriser. Elle était inconstante et volatile, la seconde d'avant elle pouvait être quelque part, et la seconde d'après elle pouvait décréter qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez et partir. Daphnée n'était pas patiente, et pourtant, lorsque l'on bossait avec d'autres personnes, même s'il ne s'agissait que de musique, surtout s'il s'agissait de musique, il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. En particulier lorsqu'elle voulait parvenir à certains résultats.

Et ce soir, elle n'y parvenait pas. Et ça l'agaçait. Ils étaient tous motivés, il n'y avait pas à dire. Tout du moins, elle osait l'espérer. Daphnée espérait que sa rage de vaincre se communiquait aussi facilement que le rire ou les larmes. Elle était à cran. Elle avait besoin de se détendre en se faisant un trip ou en s'offrant une partie de jambes en l'air. Peut-être même les deux à la fois, ce serait encore mieux. Ils avaient déjà joué en public, tous ensemble. Même quand Finch-Fletchey était encore parmi eux. Mais entre jouer dans un pub, ou lors d'une rave-party, et participer à un festival où le public serait immense, il y avait encore un pas à franchir. Daphnée ne s'en sentait plus vraiment capable. La motivation n'était pas un problème. Elle espérait encore percer dans le milieu. Oui mais voilà, elle avait le trac. Un trac monstrueux, odieux, qui insufflait le doute en elle. Laissait entendre qu'elle n'était peut-être pas assez douée, et qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner à l'école. En plus, ça ferait plaisir à papa-maman. Résultat, elle était odieuse. Ses amis s'en prenaient plein la tête, et personne ne mouftait. _personne. _

_-_Daphnée, arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me stresse. Geignit Millicent, avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

-J'arrêterai de tourner lorsque je n'aurai plus aucune raison de stresser. Riposta la blonde filiforme, de méchante humeur. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de participer à ce festival, nous allons nous faire laminer!

-Allons, Daph', tempéra Zacharias en adressant à la chef un large sourire moqueur. Si on ne gagne pas de prix, on aura au moins participé pour la beauté du geste. Avec un peu de chance, les gens auront retenu notre nom…

-Ce qui risque de passer, persifla Daphnée, en colère, c'est que personne ne retiendra quoi que ce soit. Ni notre nom, ni nos gueules, ni notre musique. Et ce n'est pas en étant amputés d'un membre que l'on y arrivera.

-As-tu seulement fait des recherches pour remplacer Justin? Grogna Millicent, qui désapprouvait l'attitude de son amie. Parce qu'en admettant que l'on trouve quelqu'un, il ne pourra pas tout apprendre en si peu de temps, c'est complètement irréaliste!

-Et pourquoi pas? Rétorqua Daphnée avec hargne. Hein, pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas? Si cette personne est motivée, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne sache pas s'adapter!

-Et tu comptes faire comment pour tout lui inculquer? Lui bourrer le crâne?

-C'est facile! Intervint soudain Zacharias, avec ce même sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres. Si c'est un garçon, il lui suffira de coucher avec. Même si c'est une fille, d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ça soit particulièrement…

-Zach, ta gueule! S'écrièrent les deux filles en même temps.

-Oh, ça va, c'est bon, je déconnais, vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour. Sinon, ça vous dirait un plan à trois?

-Zach, ce n'est pas le moment! Le rabroua Daphnée, en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Je suis pourtant sûr qu'une partie de jambes en l'air arriverait à te détendre. À _vous_ détendre, ajouta-t-il en regardant Daphnée et Millicent alternativement.

-Je n'ai pas de problème à ce niveau là. Gloussa Millicent en se passant sensuellement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Celui d'hier était très bon.

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement besoin de baiser. Riposta Daphnée, de mauvaise grâce. Et même si j'étais complètement, totalement, irrémédiablement désespérée, et qu'il n'y avait plus que toi sur terre, je ne coucherais pas avec toi, _Smith, _si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir.

-Ouh, la menteuse, elle est amoureuse! Chantonna Zacharias d'un ton nasillard tout en faisant l'avion autour de la jeune femme, clairement excédée par ces simagrées. Tu ne disais pas ça toutes ces fois où tu as eu l'honneur de m'inviter dans ton lit. Pas que le lit, d'ailleurs.

-Quoi, Daphnée, tu as couché avec _ça? _s'écria Millicent, effarée, en désignant le blondinet agaçant du menton. Mais….tu devais être bourrée et défoncée quand c'est arrivé!

-Pas du tout! Se rengorgea Zacharias, avec une fierté non dissimulée. Figure toi que les autres fois, elle était parfaitement consentante. Et je peux te dire qu'elle aime ça, se faire foutre dans toutes les positions.

Daphnée réagit à cette provocation au quart de tour. Smith n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, que Daphnée venait de lui coller un coup de poing magistral, qui fit voir au jeune Smith des dizaines d'étoiles. Daphnée allait à nouveau frapper, aveuglée par la rage, lorsque Millicent lui retint le poignet, fermement. Daphnée fusilla du regard sa meilleure amie, comme pour la dissuader de resserrer sa poigne.

-C'est bon Daphnée, laisse. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut apprendre à assumer tes actes?

-Entre assumer mes frasques et me laisser traiter de pute, il y a une marge! Fulmina la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle chassa rageusement la perle salée qui roula sur sa joue rosée, avant d'empoigner son manteau et son sac à main. Daphnée ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, si l'un comme l'autre cherchaient à la retenir ici, contre son gré, ils allaient prendre un pain. Voire même, plusieurs. Et Daphnée ne voulait pas perdre les seuls amis qu'elle avait, pas à cause de sa susceptibilité et de son caractère de merde. Elle embarqua dans sa course la bouteille de whisky, et ses cigarettes, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Millicent à la volée.

-Daph', attends! S'écria Zacharias, en se levant précipitamment. Je…Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Laisse. Lâcha Millicent, avec gravité. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle s'enflamme rapidement. Elle a besoin d'exploser. Elle reviendra quand elle sera calmée.

Sur-ce, Millicent referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle revint s'asseoir à côté de Zacharias, sur le lit. La brune prit une cigarette dans son paquet, et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Un cric de briquet plus tard, Millicent put aspirer cette bouffée de nicotine salvatrice. Elle regarda le plafond, légèrement songeuse. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Zach effleurer sa chute de reins.

-Milie…grogna Zacharias, la voix légèrement rauque, au creux de son cou. Coucher avec_ ça, _hein? Ça se résume à ça, pour toi? À moins que toutes ces fois, tu sois toi aussi complètement bourrée et défoncée?

Millicent ne bougea pas, même lorsque Zacharias employa ce diminutif qu'elle détestait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne réagit pas davantage lorsque la main du jeune Smith se glissa sous son t-shirt, et remonta doucement le long de ses côtes pour venir s'emparer d'un sein, sein qu'il malaxa du bout des doigts. Millicent soupira, et rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant sa nuque aux lèvres avides du blond. Puis, Zacharias pinça un téton, qu'il roula entre ses doigts, alors que son autre main glissait sur le ventre de la brune.

Millicent se tourna, pour faire face au blond. Elle ôta elle-même son t-shirt, offrant la vue de sa poitrine dénudée. Smith n'attendit pas longtemps pour plonger sur ses seins ronds et fermes. Elle eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux que la bouche de Zacharias venait de s'emparer d'un mamelon, remplaçant le toucher savant de ses doigts. Elle gémit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du jeune homme taquiner la peau sensible, s'enrouler autour de la chair tendre. Millicent tomba à la renverse, dans le lit, entraînant le garçon dans sa chute. Peu important qu'il avait couché avec Daphnée dans le passé, c'était lui qu'elle voulait, et lui seul. Même s'il était con et doté d'un humour naze. Surtout s'il était con et qu'il était doté d'un amour naze. C'était après tout ce qui faisait son charme.

X

Daphnée avait marché ce soir là, longtemps. Daphnée marchait toujours pour se calmer, et force est de constater que cela avait été particulièrement efficace. Elle était toujours aussi irritable, mais la vague de colère était passée. Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles victimes à signaler dans la rubrique faits divers, et surtout pas un crétin de blond répondant au nom de Zacharias Smith. Marcher ne la dérangeait pas. Marcher lui faisait du bien, même si ses pieds souffraient le martyr, malmenés par ses escarpins vertigineux. Et ce soir là, Daphnée avait marché jusqu'à un endroit bien précis.

Un frisson d'anticipation naquit dans son bas ventre. Elle but une gorgée de whisky pour se donner du courage, et ramassa un caillou dans l'allée. Ni trop petit, pour qu'il n'en entende pas le bruit, ni trop grand pour casser la vitre en cas d'erreur de trajectoire. Elle serra la pierre dans sa main, et fit quelques pas supplémentaires. Elle inspira profondément, le cœur battant. Daphnée ne savait pas ce qu'elle était venue faire là, ses pas l'avaient menée inconsciemment ici, chez les Weasley. Cette maison un peu bancale qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler le Terrier. Pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, cette maison paraissait bien mieux que la sienne, sans doute parce que chez elle, il manquait cruellement de chaleur humaine.

Tout était trop droit, trop lisse, trop aseptisé. Il fallait obéir au doigt et à l'œil, se comporter comme s'ils avaient un balai dans le cul. Il fallait faire semblant, partout, tout le temps. Et Daphnée n'aimait pas faire semblant. Elle avait envie de gueuler un va te faire foutre pour le moins acide, sans problèmes, elle pouvait le faire. Et même deux fois plutôt qu'une. Daphnée était comme ça. Elle se ramenait comme elle était, et peu importe si ça ne plaisait pas. Daphnée ne prenait pas de gants. Elle était hargneuse, sauvage et indisciplinée. Elle ne marchait pas dans les sentiers battus. Elle continuait à dégringoler, mais elle s'en fichait. Le gouffre, elle y sautait allègrement, à pieds joints même, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle avait simplement peur de vivre. Mais même ça, elle l'oubliait, s'enfonçant dans les sentiers sinueux de la débauche. Elle criait, sautait et chantait, elle baisait à outrance et buvait comme un trou. Comme ce soir. On la disait alcoolique. Ce n'était pas faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Elle manquait cruellement de courage. Et son soutien, c'était l'alcool. Son plus fidèle ami. Un bien traître ami, bien que _traître _et _ami _étaient deux antagonismes.

Daphnée sursauta lorsqu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit, inondant la cour encore plongée dans la pénombre d'une lueur orangée. Daphnée resta là, complètement figée, au lieu de s'enfuir. Réflexe qu'elle aurait eu si elle n'avait pas l'esprit aussi embué par l'alcool. D'ailleurs, la blonde venait de boire une autre gorgée de whisky, au goulot. Elle s'en moquait de ne pas être présentable. De ne pas être très féminine. Tout ça, elle s'en foutait éperdument. Cela n'empêcha pas la jeune Greengrass de froncer les sourcils en reconnaissant Ginny, une des amies d'Asteria. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû faire le lien entre Ginny et Ron. Des rouquins, des vrais de vrais, ça ne courait pas les rues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? La héla Ginny, depuis son perchoir, non sans adresser à l'aînée d'Asteria un regard chargé de mépris.

-Je…balbutia Daphnée, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Je suis venue voir Ron. Il est là?

-Tu fréquentes Ron? S'étonna sa jeune sœur, en arquant un sourcil parfaitement épilé. Attends, je vais le chercher.

Et là, Ginny repoussa sa fenêtre, et disparut quelque part dans la maison. Daphnée attendit. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle commença à perdre le compte. Et à s'impatienter par la même occasion. Tout comme elle commençait à croire que Ginny se foutait de sa gueule. Mais en tendant l'oreille, Daphnée put entendre quelques cris. Ginny. Et Ron. Apparemment, ils s'engueulaient. À cause d'elle. Asteria avait sans doute raison. Elle n'était bonne qu'à foutre la merde. Daphnée allait commencer à partir, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant voir un Ron qui bataillait toujours avec son t-shirt. Il s'immobilisa soudainement, surpris de se retrouver face à Daphnée, qui agita la main d'un air gêné.

-Salut. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Salut. Grogna-t-il, en finissant de mettre correctement son t-shirt.

-Je ne te dérange pas? S'enquit-elle, en scrutant les tâches de son du grand roux.

-Non, pas du tout. Assura-t-il avec nonchalance. À dire vrai, tu viens de me sauver d'un exercice de physique particulièrement atroce.

-C'est toujours Rogue qui enseigne la physique? Interrogea-t-elle, ses lèvres carmin s'étendant en un sourire amusé.

-Ouais, je suppose. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Roundview. Mais de la façon dont Harry en parle, ça en a tout l'air.

Daphnée fronça les sourcils, son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ayant du mal à assimiler tout ce que Ron était en train de lui dire. _Physique? _Il avait bien parlé de sciences physiques? Mais…il ne travaillait pas à la boutique de disques? Il est vrai que Daphnée ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment, un petit mois pour être précise, mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginée qu'en un mois, les choses puissent changer. Surtout pas à ce point. Et pas lorsque sa vie à elle stagnait dangereusement. Le monde semblait tourner trop fort, mais apparemment pas pour elle. Il avait tout simplement décidé d'appuyer sur le bouton stop.

-Attends. L'intima-t-elle en levant l'index. Tu vas de nouveau au lycée?

-Ouais. Répondit sombrement Ron, qui s'était renfrogné. Je vais tout simplement dans un autre lycée que Roundview. Maman vit mal le fait que j'ai été renvoyé.

-Elle le vit mal? Tu plaisantes? C'est plutôt génial, que tu arrêtes de perdre ton temps à trimer pour un diplôme qui va te servir à que dalle! Le bac, ça ne vaut plus rien!

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais resté à la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George, mais Maman n'était pas d'accord, alors j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'y plier. Puis, Percy m'a vachement foutu la pression aussi. Alors, depuis ce beau jour, je suis retourné au lycée me faire chier comme un rat mort. Sans mes potes, ce n'est plus vraiment pareil.

-Tu veux du whisky? Proposa Daphnée, en lui tendant sa bouteille à moitié vide. J'ai envie de boire à la santé de notre vie de merde.

-Sympa, comme projet. Commenta Ron, en prenant la bouteille et en s'enfilant une gorgée de whisky à son tour.

Le garçon s'estoqua presque en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. C'était trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Et à côté de lui, Daphnée souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'empara bien vite de la bouteille, inaugurée par Zacharias tout à l'heure, et, sans se préoccuper de savoir ce que pouvaient bien faire Zacharias et Millicent en ce moment précis, elle but une autre gorgée, sans s'étouffer. De toute manière, en tant qu'alcoolique notoire, elle ne s'étouffait plus du tout, même le plus fort des alcools avait sur elle l'effet d'une douce caresse. C'était bien suffisant pour se pinter la gueule.

-Au fait, demanda le rouquin, l'air surpris de la trouver là. Comment tu as eu mon adresse?

-En fouinant un peu…éluda-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire narquois, avant de sortir une cigarette de son sac pour la coincer entre ses lèvres rosées. Sérieusement, je suis allée demander ton adresse au disquaire où tu travaillais. Je ne savais pas que Ginny était ta sœur.

-M'en parle pas. Grogna Ron, d'un air bourru, tout en prenant la bouteille des mains de Daphnée pour s'en octroyer une longue rasade. Elle ne vole pas bien haut dans mon estime depuis que je sais qu'elle fricote avec Drago Malefoy.

-Quoi, le grand blond qui se donne des airs de tombeur? Commenta Daphnée, avec une grimace. Je ne la félicite pas pour son mauvais goût, il m'a tout l'air d'être un fifils à maman.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Approuva le jeune Weasley, en esquissant un sourire goguenard, typiquement Malefoy.

Daphnée expira un long filet blanchâtre, et reporta son attention sur le dénommé Ronald. Nous étions d'accord, il n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler ainsi. À dire vrai, elle le trouvait plutôt mignon, avec ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et les multiples tâches de son qui constellaient son nez et ses joues. Il avait le regard endormi, les joues mal rasées et les cheveux ébouriffés. D'ailleurs, il venait de réprimer un bâillement, avant de boire une gorgée de whisky pour se donner un peu de courage. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche de son poing, comme pour effacer toute trace de son méfait. Daphnée devinait déjà quel goût aurait le whisky sur sa langue, et la saveur amère de ses lèvres alcoolisées.

Elle baissa la tête, les joues roses, le visage dissimulé derrière un voile de cheveux platine. Elle tira sur sa cigarette, légèrement songeuse. Elle passa en revue les vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle portait un simple pantalon noir, et un chemisier blanc, ouvert sur un soutien-gorge noir. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Daphnée sentait le regard de Ron dessiner la courbe de son cou, suivre le contour de son épaule droite dénudée, pour ensuite contempler les grains de beauté disséminés dans sa nuque. Ron rougit furieusement, avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Son regard lointain signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il la trouvait indécemment sexy. Il n'avait pas forcément l'air, comme ça, mais il était plutôt timide, bien plus que ce qu'il laissait suggérer l'autre fois. L'autre fois, il s'était montré plutôt brutal, et ses reins s'en souvenaient encore. Daphnée sourit à cette pensée. Et elle se rendait compte, tout en laissant ses pensées cheminer, que Ron lui plaisait vraiment. Ce n'était peut être pas le plus beau mec du monde, mais il dégageait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas: du charme. Et son côté pataud lui donnait vraiment l'air adorable.

-Je suis content de t'avoir revue. Dit-il, la voix légèrement rauque, tout en la regardant sérieusement.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle, en passant une main diaphane dans sa chevelure d'or blanc.

-Au fait…ajouta-t-il, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelles. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

-Je m'appelle Daphnée. Se présenta la principale intéressée, en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté, Daphnée. Lui dit-il galamment, en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Ron garda sa main, longtemps. Et Daphnée semblait aux anges. Elle appréciait le contact de leurs peaux, la fermeté de sa chair. Elle se surprit à désirer l'union de leurs deux corps, à vouloir que ses lèvres dévorent son cou non sans y dissimuler une multitude de petites morsures. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne encore une fois, qu'il la possède toute entière. Mais Daphnée n'était pas venue pour ça. Elle était simplement venue trouver un peu de réconfort, ne plus être Daphnée Greengrass pour une fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme une traînée, elle désirait qu'il la voit comme elle était elle. Sans fard, ni mensonges. Elle, dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa décadence.

-Oh, une étoile filante. Fit remarquer Ron, à voix basse, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Tu as fait un vœu? S'amusa-t-elle, mutine, alors qu'elle regardait le ciel à son tour.

-Maman disait quand j'étais petit qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne mourait, elle trouvait sa place parmi les autres étoiles, dans le ciel, et qu'elle continuait de briller plus fort que toutes les autres, juste pour montrer qu'elle était toujours là.

-Et tu y crois, toi? Questionna Daphnée, tout en scrutant le ciel.

-J'ai besoin d'y croire. Avoua le garçon en baissant la tête.

-Oh…comprit Daphnée, embarrassée. Tu…Tu as perdu quelqu'un, c'est ça?

-Ouais. Grogna Ron, en finissant la bouteille. C'était il n'y a pas longtemps. C'était la fille que j'aimais. Ça fait mal, mais…j'essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que je me laisse complètement sombrer.

Daphnée se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en se morigénant pour sa stupidité. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle était ainsi, Daphnée, elle ne prenait jamais de gants. Les autres finissaient toujours par se brûler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'ordinaire, elle se moquait bien de blesser l'autre, elle disait ce qu'elle avait à dire, point. Mais pas Ron. Elle ne le connaissait depuis pas bien longtemps, elle ne l'avait vu que trois fois dans sa vie, mais Daphnée pouvait dire qu'elle l'appréciait, un peu. Ce qui était un exploit, en ce qui la concernait. Elle qui n'aimait jamais personne…

Mais plus que tout le reste, Daphnée avait retenu qu'il serait bien difficile pour Ron de passer à autre chose, surtout s'il avait aimé profondément cette fille qui avait si brutalement disparu de sa vie. Mais Daphnée voulait être présente. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître, l'aider à se relever. Entre éclopés, il pouvaient bien se soutenir l'un l'autre, non? Elle voulait à nouveau insuffler l'espoir à ce garçon qui semblait avoir perdu toute joie de vivre. Sa détresse, d'une certaine façon, la fascinait. Pour une fois, elle ne souhaitait pas s'en abreuver pour satisfaire ses besoins de destruction. La gorge nouée par ce sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Daphnée garda la main de Ron dans la sienne, longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire comprendre, en tout cas, qu'elle était là pour lui. Et qu'à l'occasion, pour ses beaux yeux, elle était prête à mettre au placard son costume de s*l*pe .

* * *

><p>[<strong>BLAISE<strong>]

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Blaise avait le cul vissé sur cette putain de chaise, et qu'il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les fesses. L'insatiable Zabini ne restait jamais trop longtemps statique, il avait besoin de bouger, de s'activer. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces larves qui se complaisaient dans leur inaction. Et attendre aussi longtemps le tuait. Il avait envie de sortir. De prendre l'air. Tout, mais fuir le hall de ce sordide hôpital. Blaise avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux. Il suffisait qu'il sente l'odeur particulière qui flottait dans les couloirs pour qu'il soit au bord du malaise. Même quand il se blessait, il préférait recoudre lui-même ses blessures à la Rambo plutôt que d'aller aux urgences. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cette poignée de pochtrons qui s'étaient éclaté la gueule en tombant du trottoir, ou les rescapés d'accidents de voiture.

Blaise inspira profondément, tout en tentant de se ressaisir. À côté de lui, Hermione mâchait son chewing-gum avec énergie, non sans lui lancer des regards excédés de temps à autres. Plus d'une fois, Blaise avait louché du côté de son décolleté, mais à dire vrai, il n'avait rien vu de particulier, elle était vraiment…_plate. _Tout comme Hermione, en tant que telle, était d'une platitude extrême…inintéressante. Blaise détester son côté je-sais-tout, ou plutôt, je-la-ramène-toujours-quand-il-faut pas. Hermione était agaçante parce qu'elle avait toujours un commentaire à faire sur tout -en particulier quand c'était pour le casser lui. Résultat, Blaise avait vaguement le sentiment de se faire passer pour un con, impression qu'il détestait, comme tout à chacun. Non, vraiment, le fait que Théodore ait pu tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille lui échappait.

-Tu sais, je t'entendrais presque penser tout haut. Fit-elle remarquer, avant de faire une bulle avec son chewing-gum, action qui fit lever un sourcil au jeune métis.

-Et toi qui sais toujours tout, riposta Blaise, de mauvaise humeur, à quoi suis-je en train de penser depuis tout à l'heure?

-Eh bien, tu te demandes pour la énième fois ce que Théodore peut bien me trouver, et tes regards insistants vers mon décolleté laissent sous-entendre que tu me trouves archi-plate. Je me trompe?

Non, elle ne se trompait pas, et c'était sans doute ça le pire. Blaise grogna, légèrement mécontent, avant de s'affaler un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il croisa les bras, et commença à taper du pied au sol, en un geste rageur. Elle l'énervait. Vraiment. Elle avait tellement la science infuse qu'elle parvenait même à deviner le fond de ses pensées. Était-il réellement transparent? Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui adressa un de ces petits sourires suffisants qui énervaient tellement Blaise, et elle retourna dans la contemplation de ses escarpins. Non, vraiment, elle l'agaçait.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire la paix? Grogna-t-il, bien que cette phrase même semblait lui écorcher la bouche.

-Pourquoi faire la paix? S'enquit-elle, sourcil arqué. Il ne se passe pas une fois sans qu'on se fasse des coups bas, ou qu'on se lance des piques.

-Je veux dire…balbutia Blaise, en se frottant la nuque. Même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir de l'admettre, tu es la copine de mon meilleur ami. Et je pense sincèrement que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'on soit courtois l'un envers l'autre…enfin…qu'on se parle de façon civilisée, quoi.

-Vraiment? s'enquit-elle, non sans sarcasme. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as prise en grippe dès le début! J'ai parfaitement compris ce qui se passait dans ta tête, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie non plus.

Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Blaise tiqua. Bien entendu, qu'il savait qu'elle était intelligente. Elle n'avait que cesse de le lui rappeler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela pouvait être aussi bien en soulevant des évidences qu'en menant une réflexion bien plus approfondie...Comme par exemple, ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser en ce moment. Hermione était futée. Trop futée. Et ses airs faussement ingénus en étaient d'autant plus horripilants.

-Et que se passe-t-il dans ma tête? Provoqua-t-il, en rivant ses yeux noirs dans les prunelles ambrées de la jeune femme.

-Je sais que tu ressens pour Théodore bien plus que de l'amitié. Ne te demande pas comment j'ai su pour savoir, ça se sait, c'est tout. Et comme tu connais Théodore depuis toujours, comme tu l'as aidé même dans les moments les plus difficiles, tu t'es d'autant plus attaché à lui. Or, ce que tu n'as pas pris en compte, c'est que lui et toi, vous avez grandi. Vous êtes arrivés à un âge où vous tombez amoureux. Tu n'as pas prévu que je rentrerais dans l'équation. Tu n'as pas prévu que je m'immiscerais entre vous deux. Tant et si bien que maintenant, tu as _peur. _Tu as peur que j'interfère dans ton amitié avec Théodore, et que je te l'enlève.

-C'est faux. Tenta de nier Blaise, en s'enfonçant un peu plus sur son siège.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Reprit Hermione, sans se démonter. C'est pour ça que tu me détestes, et pas seulement parce que je suis une insupportable miss je sais tout! Tu me détestes parce que pour toi, je représente une menace, et la seule façon que tu as pour te défendre, c'est de m'agresser en retour.

-En admettant que ce que tu dis est vrai, lâcha Blaise, d'une voix trainante. Pourquoi dans ce cas, tu es désagréable avec moi? Je ne t'ai rien fait, à ce que je sache!

-Certes. Concéda la jeune femme, en faisant une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum. Je t'agresse parce que je me sens agressée. Tu sais, pendant des années, Drago m'a marché sur les pieds. Je lui ai tout pardonné, _tout. _même quand il m'a cocufiée de trop nombreuses fois. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de me laisser impressionner par qui que ce soit…et sûrement pas le meilleur ami jaloux de mon petit-ami.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça? Je me fiche éperdument de tes problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que je vienne pleurer sur ton sort de princesse pourrie gâtée? Que les seuls problèmes que tu peux rencontrer, c'est ta vie sentimentale pour le moins minable?

-Tu ne sais rien du tout. Cracha Hermione avec colère, avant de se reculer d'un bond. Je ne suis pas _cette _fille, Blaise, tu comprends ça? Ça n'a jamais été moi! Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est un modèle à imiter, absolument. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que je ne sois copiée par toutes ces filles qui me jalousent sans savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Elles ne savent rien, vous ne savez rien, tous autant que vous êtes.

Et voilà qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. De rage, de lassitude, ou bien parce que c'était une pleurnicheuse? Blaise ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Aux premiers abords, Hermione lui avait paru antipathique. Elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une pimbêche antipathique, exaspérante avec ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout, elle n'était qu'une pétasse en Stiletto qui se pavanait au bras de son meilleur ami. Mais voir Hermione se décomposer de la sorte, devant lui, c'était tout autre chose. Elle paraissait fragile, telle un oisillon tout juste sorti du nid. Blaise comprit alors ce qui avait plu à Théodore. Hermione était une jeune fille brisée, lessivée, blasée avant l'heure, elle semblait prête à se briser au moindre pas qu'elle faisait de travers. Elle était la jolie poupée chétive qu'on avait envie de choyer et de protéger coûte que coûte. Elle était maîtresse dans l'art de faire un regard de chien battu, et il n'était guère étonnant que Théodore y ait succombé. En fait, ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Hermione, sous sa façade, était fragile, tout comme Théodore. Tout le monde se laissait berner par son jeu d'actrice, mais ça crevait les yeux qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle semblait déchirée de l'intérieur. Tout comme Théodore, un éclat de démence brillait au fond de ses yeux, ultime provocation, ramenant Blaise à des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis au plus profond de lui-même. Cette lueur avait également habité le regard de Théodore, lorsqu'il était au plus mal, au fond du gouffre. À cette époque, Théodore était encore un petit délinquant, noyé dans la drogue et l'alcool jusqu'au cou. Nombreuses furent les fois où Blaise l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère, en train d'agoniser. C'est cet aspect là de sa personnalité qui avait dégoûté Tracey, et à dire vrai, Blaise av ait eu beau la trouver jolie, il savait que leur couple n'était pas fait pour durer. Et pas seulement parce que Théodore ne semblait pas décider à franchir _le _pas avec elle. Tracey n'assumait pas, Tracey était lâche. Tracey était partie sans se retourner. Tracey était vraiment très conne. Et Blaise détestait vraiment Tracey, parce que putain, elle était supposée être leur amie avant d'être la copine de Théo.

Blaise inspira profondément, pour s'efforcer de ne pas penser à Tracey. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il avait des envies de meurtre. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Tracey était la petite amie de Théodore. Blaise avait toujours ressenti une pointe de culpabilité envers son ami, qui lui faisait aveuglément confiance. Et quand Blaise repensait à tout ça, il se détestait, vraiment. Il se haïssait parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû embrasser Tracey, il n'aurait pas dû la toucher comme il l'avait fait. Certes, si Tracey avait eu un semblant de moralité, peut-être qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Mais à la place, la brune s'était allongée sur le lit, jambes légèrement écartées, tout en jaugeant Blaise du regard. Blaise avait enlevé son t-shirt, puis il s'était allongé au dessus d'elle, maladroit et hésitant. Tracey l'avait embrassé avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, le laissant pantois. Ils avaient continué à se déshabiller, s'enlisant un peu plus dans la faute. Et Blaise lui avait pris sa virginité. C'était ainsi que Blaise avait su qu'il était gay, que les filles, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Ce n'était pas Tracey le problème, après tout, il l'avait trouvée bandante, suffisamment en tout cas pour coucher avec. Le problème, c'était lui. Il avait été curieux, juste curieux. Il s'était laissé faire, parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que c'était de faire l'amour avec une fille. Oui mais voilà, les résultats de son expérience n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il avait été vraiment déçu. Qui plus est, il avait eu le goût du péché sur le bout de la langue. Encore heureux que Théodore n'avait pas franchi le pas avec Tracey. D'une part, parce qu'il avait mérité une première fois en bonne et due forme. Et, d'autre part, s'il avait justement eu des velléités de coucher avec Tracey, il se serait forcément aperçu qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Et c'aurait été franchement problématique.

-imagine…commença Blaise, la voix légèrement rauque, en se tournant vers Hermione. Imagine que tu brûles d'envie de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment fort. Genre…une connerie que tu as faire, parce que tu as peur de le perdre. Tu ferais quoi, toi?

Hermione se tamponna les paupières avec un mouchoir qu'elle venait tout juste d'extirper d'un paquet neuf. Puis, elle plongea ses iris ambrées dans le regard d'ébène du métis. Elle avait l'air décontenancée par sa question sortie de nulle part. Mais au moins, elle ne pleurait plus, c'était déjà ça. Blaise, de toute manière, n'aurait pas aimé à devoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, parce que Blaise avait toujours été nul pour consoler les filles.

-Je me tairais. Affirma-t-elle avec aplomb, en laissant de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses genoux. Je me tairais parce que c'Est-ce que je fais tous les jours. Je suis une éponge, qui absorbe tout ce qu'il y a autour. Ma souffrance, celle de Théodore. La haine que tu me voues sans raison apparente. Je continue à me taire, et à me détruire de l'intérieur, parce que c'est ce que je réussis le mieux.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Affirma Blaise, légèrement rauque, avant de venir presser le genou d'Hermione, amicalement.

-Je ne te crois pas. Rétorqua-t-elle, en se dérobant au contact de l'Italien. Tu ne manques jamais une occasion de me lancer un regard noir.

-Parce que je sais depuis le début que tu es une fouteuse de merde et que t'as un talent pas possible pour tout faire foirer. Les aimants à poisse, on les sent arriver à des kilomètres.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione s'esclaffa d'un rire mauvais, mais discret tout de même, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle d'attente, à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes qui attendaient venaient de leur lancer un regard courroucé. Hermione soupira, et s'appuya contre le mur, en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Blaise étudia son profil un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de copiner avec l'insupportable _Grangie. _

-C'est l'histoire de ma vie, Blaise. Conclut-elle sombrement, le regard fixé sur l'adolescent en face d'eux qui regardait une revue de charme, sans aucune pudeur.

-En fait, t'es plutôt chouette comme fille. Reprit le métis, légèrement songeur.

-T'es pas obligé de me dire ça pour me faire plaisir, tu as le droit de penser que je suis une casse-couilles notoire. Railla Hermione, s'attirant le regard offusqué de sa voisine, visiblement outrée d'entendre un tel mot de la bouche d'une jeune fille.

-Mais tu _es _une casse-couilles notoire! Riposta Blaise, mutin, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. C'est ça votre plus grand pouvoir, les filles. Vous pouvez nous casser les couilles sans les toucher. Et je peux te dire que sur ce plan là, tu es une vraie fille.

-Moui. Commenta Hermione, en esquissant une petite moue boudeuse. Je présume que c'est à cause de notre pouvoir redoutable que tu préfères courir les pantalons?

-Ouch, touché. Grinça Blaise, non sans tirer une grimace teintée d'aigreur. Entre autres, _Grangie, _entre autres.

-Comme ce truc dont tu te sens coupable et que tu hésites à balancer? Hasarda-t-elle, en le tapant derrière la tête parce qu'il venait d'employer ce surnom débile.

-Ouais, voilà. Mais ça s'appelle ne cherche pas à savoir si tu ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Là aussi, je te vois venir à dix kilomètres. J'ai envie d'aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes, tu viens? Je te paye un café, ou un chocolat, c'est comme tu veux.

-Va pour le chocolat. Soupira Hermione tout en soupirant.

Tout sourire, Blaise se leva à la suite de la jeune fille, et la suivit dans le couloir. À dire vrai, il était plutôt content qu'elle soit avec lui, parce qu'il ne savait pas où était le distributeur de boissons chaudes. Tout comme il était content d'avoir plus ou moins réussi à établir un terrain d'entente avec Hermione, parce que mine de rien, Blaise n'aimait pas les conflits, au contraire, il les avait en horreur. Et ça le foutait en l'air de ne pas s'entendre avec la copine de Théo, bien qu'il aurait préféré brûler vif plutôt que l'admettre. Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit lorsqu'Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

-c'est par là, la machine à café. Gloussa-t-elle, nerveusement. Où tu comptais aller comme ça?

-Un moment d'égarement…fanfaronna le métis, avant de se laisser entraîner par son guide.

En un laps de temps qui fut trop court pour Blaise, Hermione et lui étaient déjà devant la machine à café. Blaise sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean, et glissa une pièce dans la machine. Puis une autre. Il appuya sur un bouton, et entendit le vrombissement caractéristique du distributeur qui préparait sa boisson. Une boisson qui allait certes avoir un goût chimique, mais qu'importe, c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Il tendit le gobelet en plastique fumant à Hermione, qui le remercia d'un sourire circonspect. Blaise ne dit rien, avant d'acheter sa propre boisson. En attendant, la jeune Granger était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable, qui ne la laissait décidément jamais en paix. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de soupirer, maladroitement.

-On ferait mieux de remonter, non? Demanda-t-elle, en fixant le métis. Ils peuvent sortir d'un instant à un autre…et je ne veux pas qu'il croit, même en l'espace d'une seconde, que je n'étais plus là.

-Je comprends. Marmonna Blaise, qui touillait distraitement son café avec l'agitateur en plastique.

Elle le remercia d'un coup de tête, et ensemble, les deux adolescents montèrent dans les étages, en prenant garde de ne pas renverser leurs gobelets. Ils s'en retournèrent dans la salle d'attente, et se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises, restées inoccupées pendant le court laps de temps que dura leur escapade. Hermione commença à siroter son chocolat chaud, non sans grimacer parce qu'elle s'était brûlée le bout de la langue. Blaise passa une main nerveuse dans sa nuque nouée. Ils attendirent de longs instants encore. Hermione était en train de massacrer le gobelet en plastique au fond duquel quelques gouttes de chocolat désormais froides étaient restées. Elle se coupa le pouce avec le plastique, et elle porta sensuellement son doigt à sa bouche, qu'elle suçota distraitement. Blaise détourna la tête et retourna dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Ses baskets trouées et crades au possible étaient nettement plus fascinantes. Puis, Hermione finit par se lever, arrachant à Baise un regard interloqué.

Blaise se redressa à son tour en voyant quelle était la cause de la précipitation d'Hermione. Théodore était revenu parmi eux, le visage décomposé. L'estomac de Blaise se contracta douloureusement face à l'expression de son ami. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, un certain sentiment de malaise s'y était engouffré en même temps que lui. Blaise ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu son ami aussi…_abattu. _Le métis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, craignant le pire. Discrètement, il croisa les doigts dans la poche de son blouson, priant de toute son âme pour que ça ne soit pas _ça. _Ce _ça _qui leur pendait au nez depuis quelques temps déjà.

Blaise vit Hermione aller à la rencontre de Théodore. Elle s'arrêta près de lui, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, le regard larmoyant. Théodore soupira, et posa sa propre main sur celle de sa copine, avant de la retirer doucement. Hermione cligna des yeux, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Théodore se pencha pou embrasser sa petite amie sur le front.

-Elle est partie. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Maman est morte, elle ne reviendra plus.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blaise vit Théodore pleurer, complètement effondré. Blaise entendit Hermione souffler un _non _brisé, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec tendresse. Alors, maladroitement, Hermione lui ouvrit les bras, pour qu'il puisse s'y blottir. Théodore enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione, qui caressa sa nuque et ses cheveux, le laissant pleurer tout son soûl. Elle le berçait tout contre elle, et lui murmurait qu'elle était désolée. Hermione leva vers Blaise son visage baigné par les larmes. Il adressa au couple un signe de tête, et ressentit le besoin de sortir prendre l'air, maintenant plus que jamais. Présentement, il suffoquait dans ce putain d'hôpital, déjà qu'il ne les aimait pas beaucoup, à présent, c'en était fini. Plus jamais, ne cessait de se répéter le garçon. _jamais. _

Blaise traversa le hall de l'hôpital, au pas de course. Un profond sentiment d'injustice lui tordait les entrailles et inondait sa bouche d'un goût cuivré, particulièrement atroce. Ce putain de goût de sang qu'il détestait, qu'il avait souhaité ne plus jamais ressentir. Blaise avait envie de crier, d'expulser toute sa rage. Il avait mal pour Théodore. Il avait mal pour celui qu'il aimait. Et s'il avait pu, Blaise aurait pris pour lui toute cette douleur, si cela pouvait permettre à son ami d'aller bien. Alors, quand il fut dehors, Blaise donna un violent coup de pied dans la poubelle, qui déversa son contenu sur le bitume. Et, avant que quelqu'un ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos de son acte de vandalisme, Blaise détala à toutes jambes, loin de cet hôpital de malheur, loin de ce lieu où la mort rôdait, guettant la prochaine âme qu'elle allait emmener. Aujourd'hui, son choix s'était arrêté sur Meredith Nott, cette femme qui avait commencé à s'éteindre il y a quelques années déjà.

* * *

><p>[<strong>PARVATI<strong>]

-Papa, je peux te parler?

Cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes que Parvati Patil attendait à côté de son père, désespérée d'accaparer enfin son attention. Pour autant, Mr Patil ne semblait pas disposé à prêter à sa fille le peu d'attention qu'elle requérait. Les époux Patil n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur fille aînée, et Parvati, depuis toujours, ressentait ce profond sentiment d'injustice. Lorsque les Patil venaient à parler de leurs filles aux autres, Parvati s'était aperçue au fil des années qu'ils étaient bien plus éloquents au sujet de Padma. Parvati, elle, était juste belle, sans aucune autre distinction. Malgré sa grande beauté, on n'exhibait pas Parvati comme un trophée, une récompense dont on pouvait être fiers après un dur labeur. Parvati était toujours restée dans l'ombre de sa sœur, et avait nourri une certaine jalousie envers son aînée. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Padma, seulement, leurs parents avaient plutôt tendance à faire dans le favoritisme.

-Deux minutes, chérie, je suis au téléphone. La congédia Mr Patil, sans lui prêter plus d'attention que ça.

Parvati croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, résistant à l'envie qu'elle avait de taper du pied au sol. Aujourd'hui, Parvati avait pris une résolution: parler d'Harry à ses parents. Des deux parents Patil, le père allait être plus difficile à convaincre. C'était également lui qui était le plus traditionnel, qui tenait à ce que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art. à commencer par marier sa fille à un indien, par exemple. Même ça, Padma l'avait réussi à la perfection. Parvati se sentait d'autant plus nulle face à sa si géniale sœur. Elle avait tellement eu de pression sur ses frêles épaules que Parvati n'avait jamais avoué à ses parents qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Non pas qu'elle en avait honte, loin de là, mais elle craignait la réaction de sa famille. Elle était perpétuellement déchirée entre les siens, et son amoureux. Il fallait que cela cesse. Seul problème, Mr Patil ne semblait pas disposé à lui accorder un peu de son temps. D'ailleurs, il était tellement absorbé par sa conversation téléphonique qu'il semblait avoir oublié la présence de sa fille cadette.

Parvati soupira, puis décida tout bonnement de jeter l'éponge. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle parlerait à ses parents de son petit-ami. En tout désespoir de cause, Parvati alla rejoindre sa mère, dans la cuisine. Mrs Patil s'activait déjà aux fourneaux, et l'air était chargée d'un délicieux fumet de curry.

-qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares? S'enquit poliment la jeune fille en se léchant les babines avec convoitise.

-Du poulet au curry. Répondit joyeusement Mrs Patil, en tendant la cuillère en bois à Parvati pour qu'elle puisse y goûter.

Parvati s'empara délicatement de l'ustensile de cuisine, pour goûter la sauce du bout de la langue. Mrs Patil était une femme qui aimait bien manger, et qui cuisinait comme une déesse. Padma n'ayant pas vraiment la fibre culinaire, elle espérait vraiment que Parvati s'intéresse de près ou de loin à la cuisine. Heureusement, Parvati se montrait relativement coopérative, Parvati répondait toujours présente pour goûter les plats que préparait sa mère. C'était un truc qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux, rien que toutes les deux.

-C'est très bon, _Ma_'. s'enthousiasma Parvati, dont les papilles gustatives étaient en train de s'éveiller doucement. Tu fais le poulet au curry comme une déesse!

-J'ai toujours peur de mettre trop d'épices. Soupira la femme corpulente, en donnant un coup de cuillère à la mixture. Ta sœur n'aime pas quand c'est trop épicé.

Parvati s'était raidie lors que Mrs Patil avait fait mention de sa sœur. Mais, pour une fois, Parvati crut voir la lueur de la déception briller au fond de son regard. Padma était peut-être parfaite, mais elle n'aimait pas autant la cuisine de leur mère que Parvati. Et Parvati, pour une fois, était fière d'avoir quelque chose que Padma n'avait pas.

-Au fait, Maman, je sors ce soir. Déclara Parvati en piochant dans le bol en bois un morceau de poivron rouge.

-Encore? S'étonna Mrs Patil, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sors tout le temps, ces jours-ci. Tu fréquentes toujours ta bande de voyous?

Parvati soupira. Si ses parents partaient déjà du principe que ses amis étaient tous des voyous en puissance, amener le sujet _Harry _sur le tapis allait être particulièrement coton. Il était vrai que Parvati n'avait pas des amis comme ceux de Padma, avec un boulot, une situation correcte. Mais elle n'avait encore que 17 ans, par Gandhi! À dix-sept ans, dans leur bande, il paraissait tout à fait normal de boire, de fumer, de faire le mur et de s'envoyer en l'air. D'ailleurs, Parvati était plus que correcte. Elle ne s'était pas déshonorée en s'affichant au bras de plein de garçons. Elle en avait connu quelques uns, il est vrai, dans le dos de ses parents, il est vrai, tous des anglais, il est vrai, mais Harry avait toujours été le seul. C'était avec le garçon aux lunettes rondes qu'elle avait connu ses premières expériences, qu'elle a partagé sa première fois. Il y en a eu d'autres, mais c'était toujours vers Harry qu'elle était revenue. Et ce, même si leur couple ne marchait pas très bien, parce qu'ils n'étaient tous les deux pas très démonstratifs.

-Ce ne sont pas des voyous. Soupira Parvati, avant de se raviser soudainement, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer dans ce débat là avec sa mère.

Voyant que Parvati avait abandonné la partie, Mrs Patil n'insista pas. Parvati continua à papillonner dans la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était en train de songer que bientôt, Padma irait s'exiler avec son mari tout neuf, et qu'il ne resterait plus que trois personnes à la maison, c'est-à-dire elle et ses parents. Sauf si, évidemment, Parvati décidait d'aller à la fac. La jeune femme n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, surtout qu'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire après le bac, mais connaissant Mr Patil, Parvati savait qu'il exigerait qu'elle fasse des études supérieures, pour marcher dans le sillage de Padma. La génialissime Padma, sortit major de promotion, avec les félicitations du jury.

Parfois, Parvati aimerait être un peu plus libre, elle aimerait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Oui mais voilà, elle faisait partie d'une minorité ethnique et avait des codes à respecter. Elle n'avait pas le choix que de se plier aux volontés de son père, resté très traditionnel sur ce point. Parvati n'osait pas dire archaïque pour ne pas le froisser. Pour ne pas froisser son entourage tout court. Parvati, avec diplomatie, préférait fermer sa gueule sur un point ou l'autre qui la contrariait particulièrement. Elle ne voulait pas faire de vagues. Résultat, elle était constamment déchirée entre deux mondes: ses origines, dont elle était particulièrement fière, mais aussi la génération auquel elle appartenait, beaucoup moins traditionnelle et beaucoup plus débauchée. Concilier les deux était parfois impossible, et Parvati assistait parfois au choc des cultures.

-On va passer à table. L'informa Mrs Patil, guillerette. Tu pourrais mettre les couverts, s'il te plaît? Ce soir, le fiancé de Padma vient dîner à la maison, tâche de faire bonne impression! Tu sortiras après le dîner.

Parvati n'osa pas soupirer. Une fois encore, elle venait de passer après sa sœur. Elle pouvait sortir, voir ses amis. Mais d'abord, elle devait être présente au dîner, parce que le fiancé de sa sœur y était. Parvati, elle, ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire seulement acte de présence. Parce que c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer, et justifier son aversion pour les dîners de famille, quels qu'ils soient. Ils étaient adorables, tous autant qu'ils étaient, oui mais voilà, à de telles réunions, Parvati jouait le rôle de la plante verte à la perfection. On lui demandait deux mots sur ses études, elle répondait qu'elle avait des bonnes notes (et ce n'était pas un mensonge). Elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire après le bac, sa grand-mère allait la sermonner parce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse des études, que c'était une chance dont la matriarche n'avait pas pu profiter durant sa jeunesse parce que en Inde, les gens étaient trop pauvres pour pouvoir étudier, et bla, bla, bla. Parvati allait dire qu'elle allait y réfléchir, et on allait la laisser en paix pour le reste du dîner.

Derrière son dos, il y aurait des messes basses, comme d'habitude. Ils allaient immanquablement comparer les deux sœurs et décrété que Parvati faisait moins bien que Padma. Parvati épiait souvent les conversations, elle était douée pour ça. Parfois, Mamie allait se lamenter en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'elle. Alors, on pouvait comprendre que dans de telles conditions, Parvati était plutôt réticente à présenter Harry. Elle redoutait le jugement parfois impitoyable de sa famille, et qu'ils ne fassent d'Harry qu'une bouchée. Parvati se saisit de son téléphone, qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche. Elle avait reçu un SMS, d'Harry, justement. Un SMS qui tenait en ces trois mots:

_Où es-tu? _

Parvati se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embêtée. Puis, de son pouce, elle tapa rapidement la réponse.

_Pour le moment, je suis bloquée chez moi…le futur mari de Padma vient dîner. Je vous rejoins dès que possible. Je t'aime. _

Et alors que Parvati venait s'envoyer son message, elle se sentit encore plus mal. _Je t'aime. _Ces mots d'amour sonnaient pour elle comme une trahison. Elle aimait Harry, mais pas assez pour le présenter à sa famille. Parvati était dans une impasse. Elle pensait qu'Harry avait une patience d'ange pour accepter cet état de fait sans sourciller, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'abuser davantage de l'action en question. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Harry d'un amour tendre et sincère. Oui mais voilà, son amoureux n'allait jamais être accepté par les siens. Elle avait envisagé de rompre, plus d'une fois. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire.

Pour tout dire, Parvati avait déjà songé à s'enfuir, avec Harry, là où personne ne les connaissait, et là où ils pourraient vivre leur amour librement. C'était cette perspective qui avait permis à Parvati de tenir, à passer outre ses craintes. Elle continuait à résister, envers et contre tout. Harry n'était pas un enfant de cœur, plutôt dans le genre mauvais garçon. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient menacé à plusieurs reprises de l'expédier à St Brutus, ce centre pour jeunes délinquants. Pourtant, Harry était un bon ami. Un excellent ami, même. L'ami que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir, même s'il était plutôt nul pour gérer ses relations amoureuses.

Parvati trouvait sa maladresse attendrissante. Certes, leur première fois avait été un désastre, et elle n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie. Harry avait boudé sur le moment, mais il n'avait pas pu résister aux grands yeux noirs de Parvati bien longtemps. Parvati avait cette façon de rire si particulière, et une fossette sur sa joue lorsqu'elle souriait. Le contraste entre la peau pâle d'Harry et la peau basanée de Parvati était exotique et exquis. Parvati était amoureuse d'un anglais, et personne ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es encore en train de jouer avec ce téléphone? La rabroua Mrs Patil, poings sur les hanches. Tu peux bien t'en passer pour une soirée, tout de même!

Non, Parvati ne pouvait pas. Car ce téléphone représentait son unique chance de survivre à la soirée longue et ennuyeuse qui s'annonçait. Le seul moyen de ne pas étouffer sous la présence envahissante de Padma. Parvati adorait sa sœur, mais pas quand cette dernière rayonnait trop et lui faisait de l'ombre. Parvati aimait être admirée, et être le centre de l'attention. Ce n'était pas possible lorsque Padma était dans les parages.

Bon gré, mal gré, Parvati rangea l'appareil dans la poche de son jean taille basse, et prit une profonde inspiration. L'indienne s'empara d'une pile d'assiettes afin d'aller les disposer sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle prit bien soin de mettre les petites assiettes dans les grandes. Une fois que cela fut fait, Parvati dressa les couverts. Et une fois sa tâche parfaitement exécutée, Parvati retourna dans la cuisine, où Mrs Patil était en train de s'affairer.

-Et que fais-tu encore en jean! S'écria Mrs Patil, excédée par les goûts vestimentaires plutôt suspects de sa cadette.

-Quoi, je dois me mettre en sari? Protesta Parvati, qui regrettait déjà d'être retournée dans la cuisine. Je ne peux pas rester habillée comme ça, plutôt?

Mrs Patil jaugea sa fille cadette de la tête aux pieds. Parvati, une fois de plus, traînait pied nus. Cette habitude avait toujours excédé sa mère, qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on avait inventé les sandales. Elle portait un jean délavé très taille basse, usé au niveau des genoux, ainsi qu'un top à fines bretelles montrant beaucoup de sa peau mate. Beaucoup trop, au goût de Mrs Patil.

-Ton t-shirt ne cache pas grand-chose, et on a l'impression que ton pantalon est rapiécé! Il est hors de question que tu te présentes ainsi devant ton beau-frère!

Parvati pesta entre ses dents. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de rectifier les dires de sa mère. Ce qu'elle portait présentement s'appelait un _top _et non un t-shirt, et les jeans qu'elle portait étaient à la mode et ne faisaient nullement négligé. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un pantalon mais un jean. Mrs Patil était vraiment adorable, mais pas quand elle se mettait à assommer sa fille de reproches tous aussi absurdes les uns que les autres. Parfois, Parvati se demandait si elle avait déjà fait quelque chose qui soit satisfaisant aux yeux de ses parents. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à redire, toujours. Et lorsque Parvati s'en plaignait, ils rétorquaient en chœur que c'était pour son bien.

Tout en soupirant, Parvati monta dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut dans son refuge, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'assit sur son lit, légèrement démunie. Parvati hésitait actuellement entre deux options. D'une part, elle voulait assister à ce dîner pour faire plaisir à ses parents, et d'autre part, elle voulait s'enfuir pour aller retrouver Harry. Faire le mur allait provoquer la fureur de ses parents. Autant ne pas tenter le diable et s'enfuir au moment où on ne ferait plus attention à elle. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution qu'elle puisse envisager.

Parvati soupira une fois encore, puis elle se leva, avant de se diriger résolument vers son armoire. Elle choisit un sari rouge, agrémenté de broderies et de perles argentées. Une de ses épaules était dénudée, et Parvati, dans ce drapé, se sentait belle. Elle avait même des velléités d'aller voir Harry dans cet accoutrement. Parvati achevait à peine de se préparer, qu'elle entendait des voix depuis le salon des Patil. Padma et son fiancé étaient déjà là? L'indienne se rua hors de sa chambre, avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Mr Patil apparut en haut de l'escalier, et d'adressa à sa fille, légèrement amusé:

-Tu n'es pas encore prête, Parvati?

-N…Non! Balbutia l'adolescente, en rougissant car elle venait d'être prise sur le fait. Je…J'entends des voix en bas, alors j'essayais juste de savoir s'il me restait du temps pour me préparer, voilà tout.

-Et si tu allais finir de t'habiller plutôt que d'épier les gens? La houspilla Mr Patil, son accent hindou étant plus prononcé que jamais.

-J'en ai pour dix minutes. Lança Parvati dans un souffle, pour toute réponse.

Puis, la jeune femme s'en retourna dans sa chambre, pour s'y boucler. Dix minutes, disait-elle? Elle en aurait pour un peu plus. Le temps de remettre ses idées en place, en réalité, et de rassembler tout son courage. Car du courage, elle allait en avoir besoin. Surtout si elle allait s'éclipser pour rejoindre son cher et tendre. Ses parents ont été jeunes avant elle, ils comprendront son geste. Alors, Parvati ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, située au premier étage. Parvati enjamba le rebord, puis sauta dans l'herbe, prestement. Puis, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu l'apercevoir, elle s'était ruée hors de son jardin sans avoir pensé à nouer ses sandales autour de ses chevilles, téléphone à la main. Elle était en train d'envoyer un message à Harry pour lui dire de l'attendre, parce qu'elle arrivait dans moins de dix minutes. Dix minutes…Le temps qu'avait annoncé Parvati à son père pour qu'elle finisse de se préparer. Dix minutes…Le temps qu'il lui faudra en réalité pour faire la route à pied jusque chez les Dursley, qui n'habitaient que quelques rues plus loin.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Ronald Weasley déambulait dans les rues de Bristol, une bouteille à la main, et une clope coincée entre ses lèvres trop fines. Il frissonna lorsque le vent frais du soir s'insinua sous sa chemise, pour faire trembler sa peau d'un tremblement insidieux. Légèrement grelottant, Ron tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, sentant la nicotine salvatrice rouler jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il but une gorgée de whisky pour se donner un peu de courage.

Whisky. C'était de la faute de Daphnée. Il avait pris ses mauvaises habitudes, à force de la fréquenter. Il ne comptait plus leurs nuits de débauche, où ils finissaient à poil, bourrés et défoncés. Daphnée n'avait rien contre, elle avait même plutôt tendance à l'entraîner dans son sillage destructeur. Et Ron ne se lassait pas de son corps offert, de sa peau diaphane. Ses doigts tiraient les cheveux d'or blanc de la jeune femme, alors qu'il la faisait jouir sous ses assauts. Daphnée et Ron, Ron et Daphnée, c'était fou, improbable, mais entre eux, tout n'était que luxure, c'était une relation purement sexuelle, où ils assouvissaient leur désir plus qu'ardent.

Ce soir là, Daphnée n'était pas venue. Ni les deux soirs suivants. Elle ne répondait pas aux messages, et n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Ron ressentait le manque s'insinuer en lui, vil et cruel. Un manque qui à la longue, allait le rendre plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ron avait Daphnée dans la peau, et son poison était en train de s'instiller dans ses veines, lentement, mais sûrement.

Alors, pour tromper l'ennui, Ron était sorti. Au départ, il avait erré sans but, se contentant de flâner dans les rues désertes, faiblement éclairées par un réverbère. Il laissait ses pensées s'envoler sans chercher à les retenir pour autant. Puis, ses pas, sans qu'il ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi, avaient pris une direction. Ses idées s'étaient rangées dans un ordre primitif, juste assez, en tout cas, pour qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait là et surtout dans quel but. On pouvait dire dans un sens que c'était la voix de Daphnée qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. À moins que c'était son esprit détraqué qui se mettait à partir en vrille, une fois encore.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Ronald Weasley avait poussé les grilles du cimetière, où Pansy avait été enterrée un peu plus de deux mois auparavant. Deux mois, et pourtant, la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Ron n'avait jamais eu le courage de retourner sur sa tombe. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, c'était il y a deux mois. Deux putains de mois pendant lesquels il n'a fait que vivoter, voguant de petit boulot en petit boulot, déprimant à ses heures perdues. Jamais il n'avait pu tirer une seule note de sa guitare, son goût immodéré pour la musique s'était en quelques sortes éteint. Il était plongé dans ce _spleen, _que ses amis n'étaient même pas en mesure de dissiper. À la place, il fumait et il buvait. Baisait quand il voyait Daphnée. Se traînait le reste du temps. Cela dit, il avait accepté de retourner au lycée, mais après les trop nombreuses supplications de ses parents, et de Percy. Percy, qui, étrangement, le poussait vers l'avant depuis que Pansy était morte. Percy avait été un allié inattendu dans cette épreuve, et Ron, honnêtement, n'aurait jamais pensé cela de la part de son frère, pourtant réputé égoïste.

Le dernier des Weasley s'avança dans l'allée, frissonnant soudain en raison de l'austérité des lieux. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'il faisait plus frais entre les tombes que dans la rue qui jouxtait le cimetière. À moins que ça soit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire qui le terrifiait. Oui mais voilà, il ressentait le besoin impérieux de le faire, il devait cesser de vivre dans le déni, et tourner la page. Il devait recommencer à vivre. En soi, se relever n'était pas faire injure à la mémoire de Pansy, c'était au contraire l'honorer. Ils avaient tous raison, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Pansy n'aurait pas aimé les voir se morfondre. De là haut, elle ne devait pas être bien fière d'eux…Ron s'était juré de redresser la barre, d'aller de l'avant, pour qu'elle ait enfin une raison d'être fière.

Le cœur serré, Ron trouva enfin la tombe de Pansy, parmi toutes les autres. Quelqu'un était venu la fleurir récemment. Était-ce Savannah? Ou bien, quelqu'un de la bande? Il lui semblait que les Freesia étaient la signature d'Hermione. Ron osait croire que toute la bande venait se recueillir sur la tombe de leur amie disparue. Et voir ces freesia avait gonflé son cœur d'espoir. Le groupe n'était pas mort. Malgré les dissensions qu'il pouvait exister entre eux, ils avaient encore la possibilité de faire machine arrière, de renouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au fond, Ron ne désirait pas davantage. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu que Pansy ne soit pas morte, qu'elle soit restée avec eux. Mais s'ils ne pouvaient ramener les morts à la vie, alors, ils pouvaient bien au moins combler cette absence autant que faire se peut. Puis, si Pansy n'était pas morte, Ron n'aurait jamais rencontré Daphnée. Et Ron voulait remercier la défunte pour ce cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait eu la possibilité de se relever. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Les autres n'étaient pas responsables.

Alors, Ron s'assit dans l'herbe, légèrement songeur. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, et tira une taffe sur sa clope, à demi consumée. Il caressa du bout des doigts le nom de la défunte, et décida d'ignorer l'épitaphe. Il était tenté de prendre une autre gorgée de whisky, mais il résista à cette envie, décidant pour une fois d'être courageux.

-Salut Pansy. Dit Ron doucement, la voix légèrement rauque.

Il dégagea les quelques feuilles mortes qui s'étaient invités sur la stèle. Il renifla, puis, il posa la bouteille de whisky à côté de lui, la calant solidement pour qu'elle ne se renverse pas dans l'herbe.

-Je suis ravi de voir que les gens viennent encore te voir. Les Freesia, c'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas? Les freesia ont toujours été ses fleurs préférées. Je suppose qu'elle a fini par accepter ta mort si elle est venue les déposer…c'est un bon début. Un très bon début.

Un bon début…C'étaient exactement les mots qu'avait dits Ron à Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt, quand elle s'était présentée avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. À l'époque, Hermione avait dit vouloir changer de tête pour mieux pouvoir changer en profondeur ensuite. Hermione n'avait pas franchement eu besoin de se couper les cheveux pour ce faire, elle avait déjà changé. En fait, elle était différente depuis l'arrivée de Théodore. Ron ne savait pas bien ce qu'il en était exactement dans leur couple. Ils étaient si discrets à ce sujet.

-Tu sais, Hermione a changé de tête. C'est con à dire…mais elle a tout coupé. Elle n'a plus ses boucles, et elle a les cheveux plus foncés. Ça lui donne un air plus dur, plus affirmé. Notre petite Hermione a bien changé, elle est grande maintenant. Tu as dû voir qu'elle sort avec Théodore maintenant. Enfin, je suppose que tu dois tout voir de là où tu es…même leurs parties de jambes en l'air.

Ron ricana, fier de sa petite blague. En fait, si on suivait la logique, a priori, il n'aurait même pas besoin d'en parler, Pansy était déjà au courant de tout. Mais cela faisait du bien à Ron de lui parler, parce que de cette façon, Ron avait l'impression qu'elle était encore là. Il pouvait livrer son ressenti quant à tous ces changements, comme s'il se prêtait à la psychanalyse. Pansy ne pouvait certes pas lui répondre, mais il se plaisait à l'imaginer.

-Tu nous manques, tu sais? On essaie tous d'aller de l'avant…mais on n'y arrive pas. Il nous manque quelque chose que ta présence nous apportait. Il nous manque du courage. Pourtant, on fait du mieux qu'on peut.

L'avenir angoissait Ron, au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans le monde des adultes, il était confortablement installé dans son adolescence. Là, au moins, il pouvait boire, fumer, baiser et faire la fête sans en être inquiété outre mesure. Il avait eu un aperçu du monde des adultes, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. S'il existait une formule pour ne jamais grandir, pour resté figé à ses dix-sept ans, il était plus que preneur. Idem pour les remèdes contre la douleur. Pour n'importe quoi qui puisse le faire aller mieux, en fait.

-Lorsque je regarde derrière moi, j'ai la désagréable impression de foirer tout ce que j'entreprend. J'ai même réussi à me faire virer de Rondview…tout ça à cause de ce petit con de Malefoy. Je me demande ce que vous pouvez bien lui trouver, toutes autant que vous êtes. J'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Sur le coup, j'étais en colère contre toi, mais c'était débile. C'était débile parce que je sais que si je t'avais écoutée, on n'en serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Tu sais, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour remonter dans le temps, et effacer les vilaines choses que je t'ai dites.

Pire que des regrets, Ron éprouvait des remords, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Souvent, il se surprenait à penser que s'il avait agi comme il fallait, plutôt que la rejeter comme il l'avait fait, sans doute Pansy serait encore en vie. Il aurait dû comprendre ce qu'avaient impliqué ses paroles, le soir où elle lui a demandé s'il l'aimait. Il avait dit oui sans trop savoir pourquoi, et au final, elle lui avait posé la question comme si elle demandait pardon. Pardon d'avoir couché avec Malefoy, pardon pour tout.

Pansy ne se serait jamais excusée explicitement, elle était bien trop fière pour ce faire. Oui mais voilà, Pansy avait un bon fond, elle se laissait volontiers ronger par ses remords, et sous-entendait des excuses pour s'en purger. Pansy était plutôt habile dans l'art de la dissimulation, et Ron était plutôt nul en matière de décryptage. Voilà encore quelque chose qui les séparait, plutôt que les réunir. Ils ne s'étaient pas compris. Et l'incompréhension avait été fatale à Pansy. Ron regrettait, amèrement. D'ailleurs, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mal rasées, comme si ces larmes avaient le pouvoir d'effacer le mal qu'il avait fait. Ce mal qui le rongeait, qui le bousillait de l'intérieur, qui le foutait en l'air plus que nécessaire.

-Je…Pardon de m'être mis à pleurer comme une fillette. Mais j'aurais quand même voulu avoir ton pardon, pour me sentir plus léger, pour ne plus avoir _ça _sur la conscience. Tu me diras, c'est tout autant débile de venir pleurer sur une tombe pour demander pardon, tout en sachant pertinemment que tu ne vas pas me répondre. Mais ça fait du bien…de s'exprimer…j'avais besoin de balancer tout ça pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page.

Ron se frotta l'arrière du crâne, avant s'enfiler une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Il s'alluma une seconde cigarette, jusqu'au cas où. N'importe qui se serait indigné d'une telle hérésie, mais pas Pansy. Pansy, elle, aurait bien aimé l'idée. De même qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils se prennent une murge le soir de son enterrement. Pansy n'était pas très conventionnelle. Pansy se moquait bien des codes, elle était anticonformiste à ses heures perdues. C'était ce côté qui avait séduit Ron. C'était également ce côté _je ne fais rien comme tout le monde _qui se retrouvait chez Daphnée.

Ron aimait les filles spéciales, qui avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Certes, à une époque, il avait été attiré par Hermione, mais en définitive, elle s'était révélée d'une platitude extrême, assez inintéressante dans son genre. Si elle avait eu un peu plus de personnalité, c'aurait été parfait. Daphnée avait de la personnalité. Elle avait la rage dans le sang, l'agressivité à fleur de peau. Elle pouvait tout envoyer en l'air, se casser sans regarder en arrière. Daphnée, c'était la passion, c'était la folie à l'état pur. Daphnée était le pavé dans la mare, celle qui avait tout foutu en l'air. Daphnée avait tout renversé sur son passage, telle la tornade impétueuse qu'elle était. Et Ron était dingue de Daphnée, même si pour l'heure, il aurait été incapable de dire s'il ressentait de l'amour ou bien une forte attirance. Peut-être un savant mélange des deux, allez savoir.

-Puis, j'ai rencontré cette fille. Daphnée. C'est un putain d'OVNI. On est incapables de prévoir quelles vont être ses réactions. On pourrait vraiment croire qu'elle a un problème. Au début, je croyais que c'était une vampire. Mais je dirais plutôt qu'elle tient de la succube. C'est…Daphnée, quoi.

Daphnée était inqualifiable, Daphnée était à part. Daphnée et son petit grain de folie, Daphnée et son goût immodéré pour le whisky. Ron aimait goûter l'alcool sur sa langue, respirer son parfum outrageusement capiteux. Daphnée était extrême. Daphnée avait laissé la marque de ses ongles sur sa peau, tout comme lui avait apposé sa signature dans son cou gracile. Daphnée était électrique, Daphnée était tour à tour glacée et ardente. Daphnée, c'était l'espoir de s'en sortir. Daphnée, c'était le mur qui s'était dressé en travers de sa route pour le faire changer de direction, celui qui disait _wrong way. _Daphnée était une bénédiction.

-Au départ, reprit Ron, légèrement songeur, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Elle avait cette façon d'allumer les gens que je ne trouvais pas correcte. Daphnée voulait, Daphnée avait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Elle pouvait même paraître effrayante sous son fard et ses vêtements sombres. Elle est effrayante dans sa façon d'être. Daphnée….C'est Daphnée, quoi.

Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Daphnée était insaisissable, elle était presque irréelle. Et, de ses lèvres peintes de carmin, elle avait insufflé la folie dans son être, cette folie qui était la sienne. Daphnée n'avait pas drainé toute sa vie, comme Ron avait pu le croire au départ. Au contraire. Daphnée n'avait fait que lui donner un nouveau souffle. Il pouvait bien se permettre d'être fade et sans intérêt. Daphnée rayonnait pour deux. Daphnée était tellement spéciale, qu'on la détestait au départ pour l'adorer ensuite. Malheureusement, peu s'entêtaient à creuser sous la surface, beaucoup préfèrent s'en tenir à ce qu'elle montre aux premiers abords. Elle était un peu comme une forteresse impénétrable, il fallait user de ses ruses et de ses charmes pour espérer seulement la franchir. À l'heure actuelle, Ron ne saurait dire s'il avait réussi ou non.

-Ne crois pas que je vais t'oublier de sitôt. Ajouta Ron, précipitamment, comme s'il craignait que là-haut, Pansy s'offense du fait qu'il l'ait remplacée si vite. Je t'ai aimée, alors je suppose que tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Mais…je ne peux pas m'appesantir sur le passé, tu comprends? Je dois me tourner vers l'avenir, me trouver un but dans la vie. J'dois passer le bac à la fin de l'année, et j'ai pas envie de penser à tout ça. Je veux pouvoir foutre dans la gueule de Rogue mon 20/20 en physique.

Bon, d'accord. C'était un peu utopique comme résolution. Ron savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais une telle note, surtout en physique chimie. Lui qui n'était même pas foutu de retenir les trois lois de Newton… Hermione était la plus à même à obtenir un tel résultat, de même que Théodore. Mais ça faisait du bien au grand roux de s'imaginer cette petite revanche. Après tout, Rogue n'avait fait que lui répéter que son QI équivalait à celui d'un cornichon, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. À la longue, Ron ne s'était plus rebiffé face aux insultes gratuites de Rogue. Parce que Rogue était un crétin, voilà tout. Cela dit, on ne pouvait pas en attendre beaucoup de la part du parrain de Drago Malefoy.

-Enfin…je voudrais bien essayer de m'en sortir, d'avoir des notes correctes. Tu me diras que j'aurais dû me mettre à bosser il y a longtemps, et tu n'auras pas tort. Mais…il doit bien rester deux mois avant le bac. Puis dans deux semaines, ce sont les vacances de pâques! On a prévu d'aller faire une virée en France avec les autres. Zabini a encore sa maison pour un bout, n'ayant pas fini de déménager. Alors, on est tous invités là bas, pour passer deux semaines de folie! C'est pas génial? On aura le temps de travailler ensuite.

Ron était particulièrement emballé par l'idée de ces vacances improvisées, chez Blaise. À dire vrai, il y avait hâte d'y être. S'exiler quelque part en France avec la bande au grand complet, ça allait être le pied. Et d'après les dires du grand noir, il y allait avoir en plus des anciens potes à eux. Eux, c'était bien sûr Blaise et Théodore. Ron imaginait déjà les _teuf _à répétition, les murges, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Ils en avaient bien besoin, avec les drames des dernières semaines.

-T'sais, j'ai bien envie d'inviter Daphnée à cette virée. Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord? On boira un coup à ta santé. Et on fera toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables en ton nom. De toute manière, je suis sûr que même de là haut, tu feras la fête avec nous. Parce que pour eux, tu es toujours là. T'es jamais partie, en fait.

Ron commençait à divaguer, sous l'effet du whisky qui se distillait dans ses veines. Ron en but une autre gorgée, pour se donner encore un peu de courage. Parce que mine de rien, d'avoir le cul assis dans l'herbe, et de se promener en t-shirt, il commençait à avoir froid. Et il regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté une veste avec lui. Molly avait pourtant insisté sur ce dernier point. Heureusement que les mères avaient toujours froid pour leurs enfants, sinon, ils sortiraient toujours à moitié couverts.

-Bien. Dit-il finalement, avant de se relever sans aucune grâce. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Tu sais comment est ma mère…elle risque de m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri si je ne rentre pas à l'heure…Parce que tu savais qu'elle a osé instaurer un couvre-feu depuis que j'ai été renvoyé? Il paraît que c'est pour me dissuader de faire des conneries, mais en fait, j'y crois pas. Personne n'a jamais respecté le couvre-feu de toute manière, à part peut-être Percy.

Ron titubait légèrement, mais il s'en fichait, parce que pour le moment, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait mieux. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Certes, il n'était pas guéri, de toute manière, seul le temps pourrait guérir ses blessures les plus profondes, mais Ron savait qu'il était dans la bonne direction. Depuis le début, son entourage lui disait qu'il fallait tourner la page, qu'il était bête de se priver de tout un tas de choses à cause d'un amour de jeunesse, mais Ron n'avait cessé de vivre dans le passé, à l'époque où Pansy était encore là. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre cet amour qui était pourtant réciproque, et il s'agissait là d'un de ses plus grands regrets. Maintenant que Pansy n'était plus là, il y avait prescription. Plus rien ne serait possible entre eux de toute façon, il n'avait plus qu'à guérir de cet amour, et d'en construire un nouveau.

Tout comme Hermione était passée à autre chose après sa rupture avec Malefoy. Elle avait pleuré une semaine, le temps de se relever de cinq ans de relation, puis elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Théodore, que le destin avait placé sur sa route. Somme toute, Théodore était arrivé pile au bon moment. Hermione avait soigné les blessures de son corps, même si tous ses problèmes n'étaient pas encore réglés. Ron se plaisait à croire que le destin avait agi de même pour lui. Il avait placé Daphnée sur sa route alors qu'il était au plus mal. Le plus dingue, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais croisé Daphnée à Bristol, il l'avait simplement rencontrée au moment où sa vie avait commencé à foutre le camp. Alors, depuis, Ron s'était mis à croire au destin. Et ce n'était probablement pas des trucs de diseuse de bonne aventure.

-Je ne sais pas davantage si c'est un coup foireux du destin ou non…Mais je me suis également rapproché de Percy. Ce qui est étonnant, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était de lui que j'étais le moins proche. Enfin, Percy m'a beaucoup aidé ces jours-ci, malgré sa conception des choses pour le moins bizarres. Bref. Ça bouge. Ça tourne parfois trop fort. Mais j'essaie de garder le cap.

Il essayait, faute de mieux. Il essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais il se noyait quand même. Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment la fatalité, même s'il se disait que c'était comme ça, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. La vie donnait parfois un coup d'accélérateur, et ils devaient suivre la cadence pour ne pas être trop largués. L'espoir et la mélancolie se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de Ron, qui oscillait perpétuellement entre euphorie et mal être. Ron se voulait fort, mais il était aussi faible que tous les autres. Il perdait pied. Il trébuchait. Il se cassait carrément la gueule. Et là, il venait de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer, puisée de ce nouvel espoir qui naissait au fond de lui. L'utopie d'une vie meilleure, sans doute. Comme tout à chacun, d'ailleurs. même si cet espoir, pour l'heure, était encore vacillant.

-Je dois te dire au-revoir, Pansy. Pour toujours. Je…je ne pense pas que je reviendrai, parce que je ne doit pas me complaire dans le passé. Je dois continuer à avancer, tu comprends? Ne crois pas que je vais t'oublier…tu sais, il me suffira d'une musique pour penser à un moment qu'on a vécu tous les deux. Il y aura toujours quelque chose…pour me rappeler…que tu étais là. Et je peux supposer que d'une certaine façon…Je continuerai à t'aimer.

Ron, après tout, n'avait encore que dix-sept ans. Il avait la vie devant lui. Des claques, il en aurait d'autres. C'était pourtant en se recevant des claques qu'il mûrirait, qu'il parviendrait, enfin, à avancer. La mort de Pansy n'était qu'un cap à franchir. La vie était faite ainsi, c'était une succession de deuils, de déceptions, mais aussi d'espoirs et de surprises. Ron reprit sa bouteille de whisky, avant d'en boire une gorgée. Puis, le grand roux s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, pour déposer un baiser sur la pierre tombale, les mains posées bien à plat sur la stèle.

-Je…Je t'aime, d'accord? Porte-toi bien là haut. Adieu, Pansy. Je ne t'oublierai pas.

Alors, Ron se releva, légèrement chancelant. Le plus dur avait été d'accepter la mort de sa bien-aimée, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il se sentait suffisamment courageux pour affronter les épreuves à venir, qu'elles apportent de bonnes choses ou non, d'ailleurs. Ron croyait.

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE<strong>]

Lavande était en train de se changer dans les vestiaires réservés aux pom-pom-girls, ignorant le brouhaha que faisaient les autres filles, qui bavardaient gaiement. En sous vêtements, Lavande prit un chouchou dans son sac, pour attacher ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle se fit un chignon rapide, d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches rebelles. Elle s'empara de son débardeur vert pomme, prête à l'enfiler, quand soudain, Lisa Turpin, une fille de sa classe, l'interpella.

-Tu as pris du poids, non?

La principale intéressée blêmit, avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière, non sans lui lancer un regard meurtrier au passage. Lavande n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse toutes ces réflexions sur sa prise de poids récente, simplement parce qu'elle vivait avec l'angoisse constante que quelqu'un remarque qu'elle était enceinte. Instinctivement, Lavande porta ses mains à son ventre, qui pour l'instant, était encore plat. Elle n'était enceinte que d'un mois et demi, le bébé qu'elle portait était encore minuscule, et elle était encore dans les délais pour avorter. Alors, que Lisa aille au diable, elle et ses foutues insinuations.

-J'ai peut-être abusé sur les chocolats ces jours ci. Répliqua Lavande du tac au tac, avant d'enfiler son t-shirt.

Bon, d'accord. Il était vrai que ses formes s'étaient joliment arrondies ces dernières semaines, que sa poitrine était un peu plus volumineuse que d'habitude, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Lavande avait grossi. Elle avait toujours ses jambes interminables, fines et fuselées, elle n'avait pas de cellulite sur ses fesses et sur ses cuisses, et elle n'avait pris que un ou deux kilos depuis qu'elle avait commencé à surveiller les éventuels changements de son corps, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas dramatique. Lavande était toujours aussi bien faite, n'en déplaise à cette peste de Lisa. Sans en dire davantage, Lavande enfila son jean, et ses espadrilles. Elle jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule, et fila sans dire au-revoir, ce qui interloqua la plupart des filles ici présentes.

-euh, tu pourrais dire au-revoir quand même! S'écria Hannah Abbott, qui n'eut qu'un courant d'air en guise de réponse.

Lavande marchait à pas rapides sous le soleil de plomb, désireuse de fuir cet endroit au plus vite. Son médecin lui avait déconseillé de continuer les entraînements, surtout si sa grossesse avait de fortes probabilités d'être _à problèmes, _mais Lavande n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter du jour au lendemain, sinon, ça paraîtrait automatiquement suspect. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions pressantes de ses camarades. Lavande voulait garder sa grossesse secrète aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de le cacher en réalité. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours mettre des vêtements amples lorsque son ventre commencera sérieusement à s'arrondir, voilà tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lavande s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflée. Elle s'arrêta dans l'ombre du bâtiment pour faire une légère pause. Elle consulta sa montre. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure avant le début du cours suivant. La blonde réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'études. La chaleur qui y régnait devait être étouffante. Et depuis peu, Lavande n'aimait plus les endroits où il y avait beaucoup de monde. Trop de compagnie tuait la compagnie, c'était comme ça. Lavande était sûre que ses hormones de femme enceinte déréglaient tout, à commencer par sa libido.

Voilà un tout autre problème. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Lavande avait envie de parties de jambes en l'air bien plus souvent que la décence ne le tolérait. Ça ne tenait qu'à elle de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler Drago, d'autant plus qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de la sauter une fois encore, oui mais voilà, Lavande était toujours farouchement déterminée à ne pas lui tomber dans les bras, quand bien même il serait le père de son enfant, et qu'il lui avait maintes fois assuré qu'il comptait être là pour elle. Oui mais voilà, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, et elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. En fait, elle était même plutôt persuadée qu'il essayait de l'acheter avec ses petites attentions.

De plus, Lavande retardait sans cesse l'échéance où elle devra parler de sa grossesse à sa mère. Lavande, pour le moment, n'avait pas le courage de lui dire, probablement parce qu'elle craignait sa réaction. Il était vrai qu'être enceinte à seulement dix-sept ans était mal vu, mais d'un autre côté, ses croyances l'empêchaient d'avorter. Puis, elle s'était déjà habituée à la présence de ce petit être dans son ventre, qu'elle comptait garder de toute façon, quoi que les autres en disent. C'était peut-être bête à dire, mais Lavande restait persuadée que cet enfant était le seul moyen pour elle de réussir sa vie, de se donner un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, elle avait bien du mal à se décider quant à son avenir. Elle était incapable de faire des choix et son parcours était jalonné d'incertitudes. Il fallait dire que sa mère et sa grand-mère ne l'aidaient pas sur ce point, elle était en quelques sortes en roue libre. Pour Lavande, ce bébé était une opportunité. Elle avait enfin l'espoir de se réaliser, de s'épanouir en étant mère au foyer, tout du moins, pendant les premières années.

Peut-être reprendrait-elle des études ultérieurement, quand son enfant aura grandi. Cette hypothèse n'était pas à exclure. Lavande ne désespérait pas de se lancer dans une carrière journalistique, elle qui était si douée pour jouer les paparazzis. Lavande croyait qu'elle était capable de mener de front sa maternité et une carrière, surtout si Drago était effectivement présent dans la vie du bébé, exactement comme il l'avait promis. D'ailleurs, Lavande était angoissée à l'avance de se retrouver confrontée à lui pour décider d'un prénom, ou bien, qui seront les parrain/marraine de l'enfant. Peut-être même devront-ils habiter ensemble, pour le bien être du bébé. Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle n'était plus à ça près: son parcours a toujours été jalonné d'incertitudes. Elle n'avait plus qu'à vivre au jour le jour. Elle était de toute manière incapable de prendre des _vraies _décisions. Celle de garder le bébé avait été la plus difficile à prendre. Et elle devait encore en faire part à Drago, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Lavande aperçut le grand blond qui hantait ses pensées, un peu plus loin. Il était assis en solitaire, sur un muret. Il avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles, et semblait très occupé à fumer sa cigarette. Lavande fronça le nez. Elle avait arrêté de fumer pour préserver la santé du fœtus, parce qu'elle connaissait les risques que cela pouvait entraîner, son médecin l'ayant briefée à ce sujet. Or, si Drago voulait être présent dans la vie de cet enfant, il allait devoir se débarrasser de cette vilaine habitude tout de suite. Résolument, Lavande se dirigea vers le père de son enfant, qui leva la tête à son approche.

-Salut _Blondie. _se contenta-t-il de saluer, d'un signe de la tête.

Lavande se renfrogna. Drago n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler par ce surnom stupide. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt rassurant, ça voulait dire que rien n'avait changé entre eux, ni en bien, ni en mal. _Status quo, _comme dirait l'autre. Drago avait pourtant essayé de faire un pas vers Lavande, même plusieurs, mais la jolie blonde n'avait jamais cessé de reculer, de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais se rencontrer. Or, Lavande avait décidé de narguer le destin en provoquant une rencontre. Pour l'heure, elle ne saurait dire si elle allait le regretter ou non. Faute d'être dotée de pouvoirs extra-lucides, Lavande s'assit sur le muret, aux côtés de Drago.

Ce dernier, voyant que Lavande n'était pas disposée à partir de sitôt, enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, et écrasa sa cigarette à demi consumée. Visiblement, il avait compris le message, ce dont Lavande se félicitait au plus profond d'elle-même. S'ils se comprenaient, c'était déjà ça. Pour autant, Lavande n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Elle gardait le silence, la tête baissée, fascinée par le bout de ses chaussures. Et c'était précisément ce silence là qui la glaçait. Un silence oppressant, qui lui donnait envie de se planquer dans un trou de souris imaginaire. Or, ce trou de souris n'existait pas vraiment, alors, elle devait faire sans. Elle devait se montrer courageuse, là où toute sa témérité était en train de foutre le camp.

-Si tu es là…attaqua-t-il, sans autre forme de préambule. Ça veut dire…que tu as pris ta décision, non?

_La _décision. Bien sûr. Lavande se rappelait très bien des termes de leur deal. Elle devait le tenir informé de tout ce qui se passait, autant pour le bébé, que pour elle. Autrement dit, si par hasard elle avait décidé de se mettre en couple avec un type autre que Drago, elle devait en informer ce dernier. Bien évidemment, cette hypothèse était tout simplement hasardeuse. Quel mec de son âge, suffisamment sain d'esprit accepterait de se mettre avec elle alors qu'elle était enceinte? Certes, il y avait Drago, qui semblait ressentir un petit quelque chose pour elle, oui, mais après?

-Oui, j'ai pris ma décision. Avoua-t-elle, timidement, alors que le rouge venait colorer ses joues pâles.

-Et quelle est-elle? S'enquit Drago, avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Lavande tressaillit. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter l'étrange lueur qui inondait son regard anthracite. L'espoir pouvait se présenter pour deux cas de figure. D'une part, Drago pouvait espérer qu'elle renonce à son désir de maternité, qu'elle décide d'avorter. Il fallait cependant avouer que cette hypothèse ne s'adaptait pas bien au comportement du jeune homme de ces dernières semaines. S'il avait voulu que Lavande avorte, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de se montrer gentil avec elle, pas vrai? De même, il lui aurait fait comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il serait préférable, pour elle, pour eux, qu'elle avorte. Ce qui l'amenait donc à considérer la deuxième hypothèse. Drago espérait qu'elle dise vouloir garder le bébé, qu'elle souhaitait faire sa vie avec lui. Cette théorie était d'autant plus plausible qu'il l'avait presque suppliée, l'autre jour, de lui céder enfin. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Et ce qu'elle ne comptait pas faire dans l'absolu.

Or, les cinq minutes qui s'étaient écoulées venaient de mettre à mal toutes ses résolutions. Ces cinq dernières minutes lui avaient prouvé que ses sentiments à l'égard de Drago étaient confus, et surtout, incertains. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle désirait à son propos, si elle voyait en lui le père de son enfant, ou bien son premier amant. Ou bien les deux à la fois. Ou rien de tout ça. Lavande ne savait pas si son attirance pour lui était réelle, ou s'il s'agissait d'un attachement tronqué, résultant de l'épreuve qui devrait contribuer à les rapprocher. La jolie blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement perplexe. Elle détestait ne pas savoir comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui, elle détestait cette situation, elle se détestait d'être aussi faible, parce que bien sûr, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle n'était qu'une idiote, et elle n'avait jamais cessé de se morigéner pour sa stupidité.

-Eh bien…commença-t-elle, hésitante, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se rappeler que Drago lui avait posé une question. Je…J'ai décidé de garder l'enfant. Je…j'ai passé ces dernières semaines à réfléchir, et c'est l'une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il m'ait été donné de prendre mais…je suis persuadée que ça reste la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Tu sais ce que cela signifie? S'enquit Drago, en se tournant légèrement vers elle. Tu ne pourras pas continuer tes études, ou prétendre à un métier quelconque. C'est l'enfant, ou une carrière.

-J'y ai réfléchi, crois-moi. Réitéra Lavande, alors que des larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux clairs. Si je décide d'avorter, non seulement c'est contraire à ma religion, donc il s'agit d'un cas de conscience, mais aussi, je risque de regretter mon geste toute ma vie.

-Pourquoi tu continues à t'emmerder avec ta religion ou avec ce que vont penser les autres? C'est de toi dont il s'agit, Lavande. Ne te sens pas obligée d'obéir à des principes, ou que sais-je…

-Je veux être avec toi. Ajouta Lavande, dans un souffle. C'était aussi ça, ma décision. Je sais que je te prends de court, que je n'arrête pas de souffler le chaud et le froid, mais je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Je veux être avec toi. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'attends un bébé, ou que sais-je.

-Lavande. Bredouilla Drago, la voix légèrement rauque.

Le cœur de Lavande se contractait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas prévu que la conversation allait se dérouler de la sorte. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Drago lui saute dessus, en réalité. Pas à ce qu'il formule autant de réserves. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la gorge nouée. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort de se fier à Drago, elle aurait dû comprendre que son attitude était plus que suspecte, que Drago ne faisait rien gratuitement. Elle se maudissait d'avoir voulu y croire. Elle était idiote, idiote.

Pourtant, malgré qu'elle s'était intérieurement suppliée de ne pas pleurer, Lavande ne put s'empêcher de laisser une perle salée rouler insidieusement sur sa joue. Elle détourna la tête, pour que Drago ne puisse pas la voir pleurer. Ce fut peine perdue. Le blond avait remarqué que Lavande n'allait pas bien, que quelque chose en elle s'était brisé. Alors, le jeune Malefoy posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule dénudée, mais Lavande s'ébroua sèchement, blessée.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser. Dit-elle, d'une voix brisée. J'ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais tout arranger en venant de moi-même te parler, mais je me suis trompée. Et je déteste me tromper.

Elle s'était levée, le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière un voile de cheveux blonds. Lavande allait amorcer un pas pour partir, lorsque soudain, elle sentit une légère pression s'exercer sur son poignet, l'obligeant à stopper le moindre de ses mouvements. En fait, son contact l'avait électrisée. Pétrifiée, même. Elle était incapable de faire un pas de plus, même si elle aurait voulu s'enfuir. S'enfuir très loin, loin du bourreau de son cœur.

-Lavande, attends. Murmura Drago, en la forçant à se retourner, de façon à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder dans les yeux pour m'entendre dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, et que tout ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'une putain d'erreur.

Pour toute réponse, Drago prit en coupe le joli visage de Lavande, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec désir, avec désespoir. Lavande, prise de court, ne répondit pas tout de suite avec son baiser. En fait, elle était muette de stupéfaction, et elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du grand blond. Pour mieux approfondir leur baiser, Drago souleva les longs cheveux blonds de Lavande, et rapprocha son corps du sien. Lavande répondit enfin au baiser, et soupira en sentant les lèvres de Drago peser sur les siennes, brûlantes et quémandeuses.

Lavande passa ses bras autour du cou du grand blond, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'embrasser. Drago avait quant à lui empoigné solidement sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, profitant de leur moment autant que faire se peut. Lorsque les lèvres des deux adolescents se détachèrent, les yeux bleus de Lavande brillaient. Drago, qui tenait toujours le visage de Lavande entre ses mains rugueuses pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Quand tu disais que tu voulais avec moi, tu étais sérieuses ou c'était sous le coup de l'émotion? S'enquit-il, en posant son front contre le sien.

-J'étais sérieuse, Drago. Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien te laisser ta chance.

-Alors, tu m'en vois heureux. Conclut-il en capturant les lèvres de Lavande pour un nouveau baiser.

-Drago…attends. Supplia-t-elle, entre deux baisers.

-Oui?

-Je…On ne dit rien aux autres, d'accord? Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Pas pour le moment;

-Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, légèrement abrupt.

-Non! Souffla-t-elle, en prenant son visage entre ses mains, pour caresser ses joues du bout des doigts. C'est juste que…c'est tout neuf. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'affiche tout de suite. Tu sais comment ils sont. Tu as vu ce que ça a fait pour Hermione et Théodore. Ça va faire la même chose pour nous, et je ne veux pas qu'on soit exposés aux rumeurs plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

-Tu sais pourtant que c'est inévitable. Grinça Drago, légèrement contrarié par l'idée de se cacher de tous.

Lavande, une fois encore, perçut un double sens à ses paroles. Inévitable, parce que ça allait bientôt se voir qu'elle était enceinte, et inévitable, parce que Drago, en tant que roi du lycée, a toujours été exposé aux rumeurs. Son histoire avec Hermione avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, ses parties de jambes en l'air également. Et au fond, si Lavande voulait garder leur relation secrète, c'était en partie en raison des frasques du jeune homme. Elle non plus ne voulait pas passer du statut de reine du lycée à reine des cocues, comme ça a été le cas pour Hermione. Cela dit, la question ne se posait pas, puisqu'Hermione restait la reine incontestable et incontestée, et que Théodore avait pris le relais, évinçant Drago.

Pour autant, la réputation de Drago était encore bien vivace, et Lavande craignait d'être faite cocue comme Hermione l'a été avant elle. Tant qu'à faire, elle ne voulait simplement pas que ça se sache si cela devait arriver. À cette pensée, Lavande baissa les yeux, pour ne pas se plonger davantage dans les prunelles anthracite de Drago. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire ses doutes, sa peur de construire une relation qu'elle savait complètement déraisonnable, et potentiellement vouée à l'échec. Mais elle se souvenait qu'un jour, Parvati lui avait dit qu'il fallait parfois prendre des risques, sinon, on passait possiblement à côté de certaines choses. Et pour une fois, Lavande comptait mettre en application les conseils que l'on voulait bien lui prodiguer, elle qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

-S'il te plaît. Souffla-t-elle, en posant ses deux mains sur son torse, amusée de sentir son cœur battre sous la carapace.

-D'accord. Concéda-t-il finalement, avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser. Tout ce que tu voudras. Il n'y a pas le feu, tu sais. On passe le bac dans moins de deux mois, ça ne se verra pas que tu es enceinte.

Drago avait raison. Lorsqu'ils sortiraient de Roundview, fraîchement diplômés, elle l'espérait, Lavande ne serait enceinte que de trois mois et demi. Elle avait lu dans un magazine féminin que ça ne se voyait pas forcément qu'une femme était enceinte avant au moins quatre bons mois. En attendant, si renflement il y avait, elle pouvait toujours prétendre avoir abusé des chocolats, et au pire, elle mettrait des vêtements amples pour cacher tout ça, quitte à lancer une nouvelle mode. Lavande se blottit contre Drago, encore contrariée par les dires de cette bêtasse de Lisa Turpin.

-C'est vrai que ça se voit que j'ai grossi? Paniqua-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son arôme légèrement musqué.

-Mais non. La rassura Drago en lui caressant les cheveux, apparemment ravi de l'avoir tout contre lui. Si moi-même je ne le savais pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais enceinte, je me serais juste dit que tu as un peu trop abusé sur le chocolat.

Pour toute réponse, elle le tapa sur l'épaule, une moue contrariée accrochée aux lèvres. Drago éclata de rire, avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux blonds de Lavande. La jolie blonde se délecta du rire franc de celui qu'elle pouvait désormais appeler son amoureux, profitant du bonheur tout neuf qui était enfin sien, et qu'elle escomptait profiter d'un long moment encore.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

.

La douleur continuai à enfler au fil des minutes, tant et si bien que Théodore croyait que son cœur allait finir par imploser, ne pouvant en supporter plus que sa capacité originelle. L'adolescent avait la gorge nouée et les yeux rougis des larmes qu'il avait versées à répétition ces dernières heures. Théodore était dans un état second, oscillant entre la peine qu'il ressentait d'avoir perdu sa mère, puis la haine, bien vivace, qu'il éprouvait envers son père d'avoir envoyé Meredith dans un mouroir. Théodore se sentait tour à tour anéanti et porté par une colère puissante et dévastatrice, d'une intensité presque égale à son chagrin.

Cela faisait des heures que Théodore tournait en rond dans le bureau de Richard, comme un lion en cage. Cela faisait des heures qu'il hésitait à fouiller dans les affaires de son père pour tenter de connaître des réponses. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'avançait vers les tiroirs interdits, pour aussitôt se dégonfler, n'étant pas prêt pour ça. De toute manière, personne n'était jamais prêt à entendre la vérité. Chacun s'arrangeait pour retarder l'échéance, pour prendre suffisamment de recul afin de mieux sauter par-dessus le précipice qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds. Et à chaque fois, il se trouvait qu'on n'avait pas pris assez d'élan, et on s'écrasait tout au fond. Parfois on mourait sur le coup, et c'était la fin de l'histoire, parfois on se loupait, et on agonisait de longues heures durant.

Théodore était à classer dans la catégorie de ceux qui s'étaient loupés. Il n'avait pas pris assez d'élan, et à défaut de se retrouver de l'autre côté du ravin, il s'était écrasé en bas, incapable de remonter, trop en bouillie pour ce faire. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, son cerveau éprouvait de grosses difficultés à fonctionner correctement, et il réprimait par intermittence des haut-le-cœur, exact reflet du mal-être qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Pour la énième fois, Théodore essuya d'un revers de main une larme qui roulait sur sa joue rongée par ses pleurs.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, Théodore s'était assis sur le fauteuil en cuir très coûteux de son père. Théodore imaginait très bien Richard consigner ses sombres secrets au fin fond d'une pochette en carton, puis espérer que personne ne soit en mesure de les retrouver. Anéanti, Théodore porta la bouteille de scotch à ses lèvres, et en but une longue lampée. Il toussa en sentant le liquide amer rouler au fond de sa gorge, au point même d'espérer crever de cette soudaine quinte de toux. Théodore avait l'estomac barbouillé, les tripes en vrac, et il continuait à boire comme un trou. Il n'y avait que l'alcool qui soit susceptible d'apaiser la douleur, un peu à l'image de l'alcool modifié à quatre-vingt dix degrés qui désinfectait les blessures non sans créer une vague sensation de picotement.

Théodore, en ce moment, n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une blessure qui ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner, quoique l'on puisse faire. Théodore était la blessure qui s'était rouverte après un faux mouvement, et qui pissait le sang. Théodore était exsangue et ressemblait vaguement à une créature surgie tout droit de l'univers détraqué des _gamers, _dont il revendiquait faire partie. Théodore n'était plus qu'une âme purulente et nauséabonde, tant par les effluves d'alcool dont il semblait imprégné, que par le tabac qu'il empestait. Théodore avait mal comme jamais, et pourtant, il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure physique. Seule son âme était exsangue, et irradiait la douleur, cette douleur qui s'était logée en son être et qui refusait d'en sortir.

Théodore tira sur sa cigarette. La troisième qu'il fumait coup sur coup, comme pouvaient en témoigner les cadavres de mégots écrasés dans le cendrier presque plein. Théodore sentait la fumée âcre et nocive rouler au fond de sa gorge, mais ce simple geste ne suffisait pas à lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il existait un quelconque remède à la douleur qu'il ressentait, si ce n'est le temps qui passe. Le temps, et l'oubli. Parfois, la haine qu'il ressentait était l'électrochoc qui le ramenait à la vie, celui qui habillait son regard d'une lueur particulière en l'espace d'un instant, pour ensuite s'évanouir presque aussitôt.

La seconde gorgée de scotch passa mieux que la première. Théodore n'aimait pas beaucoup cet alcool, tout comme il pouvait détester le whisky, mais il s'en abreuvait, faute d'avoir mieux à portée de main. Théodore avait trouvé la bouteille dans l'un des placards de Richard, planquée bien à l'abri des regards. Théodore se doutait bien que son père picolait à ses heures perdues, mais il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve réelle, sauf son haleine chargée d'amidon et ses yeux injectés de sang. Théodore avait l'impression d'avoir été spolié, il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge de plus. Théodore n'avait plus envie de se fier à Richard, Richard, de toute manière, mentait comme il respirait. En tant qu'avocat véreux, il savait manier le verbe avec aisance, quand bien même son verbiage serait truffé d'aberration. D'être honnête, Richard s'en moquait, pourvu que cela lui permettait de remporter ses dossiers. Force était de constater que Richard n'hésitait pas à employer les mêmes méthodes avec son fils.

Le portable de Théodore vibra, mais ce dernier n'en avait cure. Il ignora les messages, il ignora les appels. Il se contenta de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette, tout en se balançant sur le fauteuil d'avant en arrière, dodelinant la tête au rythme d'une musique qui ne faisait que défiler dans son esprit torturé et légèrement noyé dans l'alcool. Puis, Théodore se leva brusquement, vacillant sous l'effet du puissant vertige qui lui tournait la tête. Il cligna des yeux, lentement, tentant de renouer péniblement avec le monde réel. Une violente migraine lui vrillait les tempes, mais il ignora cette douleur, qui était bien plus supportable que celle qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Puis, d'un pas chancelant, le jeune homme refit le tour de la pièce, avide de découvrir quelque chose, _n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi qui soit susceptible de dissiper tous ces mensonges éhontés, de rétablir un semblait de vérité. Théodore ouvrit quelques tiroirs, successivement, et regarda les différents intitulés des dossiers qui se présentaient à lui. Il referma plusieurs tiroirs, enrageant de ne pas trouver. Il aurait voulu tomber sur le dossier médical de sa mère, ou n'importe quelle pièce pouvant justifier son enfermement à Londres.

Théodore but une nouvelle gorgée de scotch, pour se donner un peu de courage. Tout en grimaçant à cause du goût dégueulasse, il se demandait pourquoi son père s'entêtait à vouloir boire un truc pareil. Il tira sur sa cigarette pour en faire passer le goût. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir, tomba sur d'autres affaires de divorce, ou une affaire sordide de meurtre. Théodore enrageait de façon exponentielle, à mesure que ses recherches restaient vaines. Puis, dans le troisième tiroir, quelque chose attira l'attention du Terminale. Il s'agissait d'un dossier vert, peu épais, sur lequel était inscrit au marqueur noir **adoption. **Intrigué, Théodore fronça les sourcils, avant de coincer la cigarette entre ses lèvres fines.

Il laissa la clope se consumer ainsi, trop absorbé par la lecture des papiers qui s'y trouvaient pour songer seulement à en tirer une taffe. Théodore fronça les sourcils en tombant sur des papiers qui provenaient d'un orphelinat, en France. En poursuivant son investigation, Théodore se rendit compte que les papiers avaient été signés par ses parents. Naïvement, Théodore croyait que les époux Nott, avant le décès de Meredith en toute hypothèse, envisageaient d'adopter un second enfant, Meredith étant devenue stérile à cause de son cancer.

Théodore reçut un coup de poing en plein cœur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les papiers le concernaient _lui. _L'acte d'adoption le concernait, et la date de la signature était bien trop vieille pour que l'acte concerne un autre enfant, bien qu'il était connu que les procédures d'adoption étaient parfois longues et compliquées. Théodore eut du mal à respirer quand il réalisa que Meredith et Richard étaient venus le chercher dans un orphelinat, quand il avait à peu près trois ans. Théodore savait qu'il était très rare qu'un individu conserve des souvenirs de sa petite enfance, aussi il n'était guère étonnant que Théodore ne se rappelait pas de la période d'avant ses trois ans. Par conséquent, ses premiers souvenirs étaient avec les Nott, et rien n'avait semblé remettre en cause le lien qui l'unissait à Richard et Meredith, pas même l'apparence physique.

On avait toujours trouvé une ressemblance physique entre Théodore et Meredith. Ça ne collait pas. Richard et Meredith ne pouvaient pas être ses parents adoptifs, c'était impossible. Meredith avait des yeux d'un bleu sombre. Pourtant, l'acte d'adoption était formel. Richard et Meredith avaient adopté l'enfant qu'il était alors. Ils l'avaient fait exprès. Ils avaient fait exprès d'adopter un enfant qui partageaient quelques caractéristiques physiques avec eux pour que l'illusion soit parfaite. Tout, et surtout, n'importe quoi qui puisse étayer leur mensonge. Théodore suffoquait. Il venait d'atteindre un palier supplémentaire dans la douleur.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de pleurer une femme qui n'était pas sa mère. Une femme qu'il avait adorée, au-delà même du raisonnable, pour se rendre compte que tout n'était qu'un odieux mensonge. Richard et Meredith n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, forcément. On rembobine. Richard et Meredith n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Merde, merde, merde. Chaque mot était à sa place, il n'y avait pas d'équivoque possible. C'était avec ces gens qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas, à qui il avait dit je t'aime, qu'il a déçus également. Avec eux, il avait vécu ces moments privilégiés, mais ils n'étaient même pas du même sang, tout n'était qu'une imposture, une putain d'imposture.

Théodore poussa un cri de rage, avant d'envoyer valser la bouteille contre le mur, qui vola en éclats, presque en même temps que son cœur, qui venait de se fendiller de part en part. De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues blêmes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, une mare de sang en place et lieu du cœur. Théodore entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il était tenté de se cacher, mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il n'était pas comme Meredith et Richard, il n'avait pas peur d'être découvert en train de fouiller les affaires de son père. En fait, Théodore n'avait peur de rien. La porte du bureau de Richard s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son propriétaire.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas mettre les pieds dans mon bureau. Le rabroua Richard, sous le regard venimeux de son fils.

-Pourquoi? Lança Théodore, d'une voix cinglante. Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir?

Puis, sans autre forme de cérémonie, Théodore jeta vers son père l'ensemble du dossier qui le concernait. Les différentes feuilles qui le constituaient voletèrent un peu partout, et Richard blêmit en reconnaissant le dossier litigieux. Il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui, et amorça un pas vers son fils, qui explosa.

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand, que vous n'étiez pas mes vrais parents? Tu comptais emporter ce secret dans la tombe, peut-être?

-Je comprends ta colère, Théodore, mais si nous ne t'avons rien dit, c'était pour ton bien. Tempéra Richard, qui se faisait tout petit sous les reproches du jeune garçon, qui ne décolérait pas.

-C'est pour mon bien. Répéta Théodore, en laissant de nouvelles larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Te rends-tu seulement compte de la connerie monstrueuse que tu viens de me sortir? _C'est pour mon bien! _Tu crois que c'était bien de m'avoir caché _ça _tout ce temps? Je _vous_ ai aimés! C'est à vous que je faisais des dessins quand j'étais gamin, tout comme c'était _vous _qui me racontiez des histoires pour que je m'endorme! Et tu crois que ça me fait quoi, à moi, de savoir que toute ma vie est basée sur un mensonge, que rien de tout cela n'a existé? Je devrais sauter de joie, peut-être?

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Se défendit Richard, en se rapprochant de Théodore. Ta mère et moi, on t'aimait. On t'aime toujours. Je suppose que tu as vu qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. En t'adoptant, on a pu connaître ce bonheur. Ta mère était déjà malade lorsqu'on est venus te chercher dans cet orphelinat. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais lorsque Meredith t'a vu pour la première fois, elle a su que c'était toi qui nous était destinés. C'était toi qu'on a choisi, et pas un autre enfant.

La voix de Richard s'était brisée à cet aveu. Théodore était toujours debout, derrière le bureau de son _père. _Pour une fois, le garçon ne mouftait pas, il attendait la suite du récit avec plus ou moins d'impatience, bien qu'au fond, il continuait de se méfier. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un mensonge de plus. Théodore ne savait pas à quel saint se vouer, ni même qui croire. Il refusait d'admettre la réalité, qui était à ses yeux bien trop cruelle.

-Je sais que tu te dis que notre lien est basé uniquement sur un contrat, qu'il n'y a rien de réel, que c'est surfait. Mais ta mère et moi, on s'était engagés à t'aimer et à faire tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour que tu te sentes bien dans ton nouveau foyer. Meredith et moi t'aimions déjà lorsque l'on ta emmené loin de cet orphelinat, pour te ramener chez nous. On n'avait pas été préparés à être parents, mais on a appris sur le tas. On a peut-être été maladroits sur certaines choses, peut-être qu'il y a d'autres choses qu'on a mal faites, mais on a essayé de faire du mieux qu'on pouvait.

-Alors si vous vous êtes engagés à prendre soin de moi, à faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour que je me sente bien avec vous, cracha Théodore, avec hargne, pourquoi tu ne venais jamais me chercher à l'école? Pourquoi c'était toujours Maman qui s'occupait de moi? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de te dégoûter à chaque fois que tu posais les yeux sur moi? Pourquoi j'ai toujours la conviction que rien de ce que je pourrais accomplir ne sera satisfaisant à tes yeux?

Richard fit le tour du bureau, pour se retrouver à côté de Théodore. Le garçon ne bougea pas, trop pétrifié pour ce faire. Richard posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils. Le jeune Nott s'ébroua, dérangé par ce contact auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit auparavant. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues livides, rongées par les larmes qu'il avait versées. De ce que Théodore pouvait se rappeler, jamais père et fils n'avaient été aussi proches.

-Quoique tu puisses croire, je t'aime, Théodore. Tu es mon fils. Nous n'avons certes pas de lien de sang, mais il y a tout de même ce lien affectif qui existe, qui s'est créé entre nous trois. Tu avais l'impression que je n'étais pas là, mais c'est faux. Je t'ai suivi dans tes réussites comme dans tes échecs. J'ai essayé de te donner les meilleures directives qu'il soit. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses te construire, ni en te donnant trop de limites, ni en ne t'en donnant pas assez. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu deviennes un jeune adulte responsable.

-Pourtant, hoqueta Théodore, j'ai l'impression que depuis l'accident de Maman, tu me détestes! Tu ne m'as plus jamais regardé de la même façon! Je n'étais qu'un petit merdeux qui s'était retrouvé en garde-à-vue et qui était responsable de l'accident qui a rendu maman handicapée! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de déception dans ton regard, _papa! _c'est à partir de ce moment là que tu t'es désintéressé de moi, alors que j'avais besoin de toi parce que je ne maîtrisais plus rien autour de moi! J'avais besoin de toi parce que c'était à ce moment là que j'étais le plus mal!

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Théo. Répondit Richard en pleurant à son tour et en serrant son fils contre lui. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté pour la simple et bonne raison que tu étais mon fils et que malgré tout, je t'aime. Si j'ai pu réagir aussi sévèrement à ton encontre, c'est parce que j'avais moi, l'impression de ne plus pouvoir te maîtriser, que tu étais en train de nous échapper. Il est vrai que tu m'as déçu lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais été mis en garde à vue, parce que Meredith et moi ne t'avions pas élevé comme ça. Mais j'ai compris mon erreur quand tu as voulu en finir avec ta vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça nous a fait de réaliser que tu avais voulu te détruire, que tu n'étais peut-être pas aussi heureux avec nous qu'on ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je me suis tué parce que je me sentais coupable de ce qui était arrivé à maman! Sanglota Théodore, en serrant son père de toutes ses forces.

Richard serrait son fils contre lui, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Théodore d'un geste paternel et réconfortant. C'était la première fois que Richard le serrait dans ses bras, et s'il y avait eu d'autres fois, Théodore ne s'en rappelait pas. Le garçon serrait son père de toutes ses forces, il se raccrochait à cet homme comme à un rafiot de fortune, malgré ses mensonges, malgré les conflits qu'il a pu y avoir par le passé. Théodore avait tellement voulu que son père soit plus démonstratif envers lui, que Richard soit fier de lui.

-Ce qui est arrivé à ta mère n'était pas de ta faute. Coupa Richard, gravement. Ce n'était de la faute de personne, tu entends? Ce n'est même pas la faute du chauffard qui nous a foncés dedans. C'est arrivé parce que ça devait arriver. Ta mère était malade depuis plusieurs années, et il serait forcément arrivé un moment où elle deviendrait invalide. Elle était condamnée à ne plus marcher à plus ou moins long terme, Théodore. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ça n'a jamais été de ta faute.

-Pourtant, de la façon dont tu te comportais envers moi, tu laissais entendre que c'était de ma faute.

-J'ai parfois eu des mots qui dépassaient ma pensée, il est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, de croire en toi. Tu es un battant, Théodore. Tu es la passion et la démesure, tu es assez borné pour savoir ce que tu veux et t'y tenir. J'ai confiance en ton avenir parce que je sais que tu iras loin. Peut-être qu'on a vécu des choses difficiles, qu'on en vivra encore. Tu t'es toujours relevé, même si tu as mis du temps. J'ai été surpris de voir à quel point tu as pu changer, ces dernières semaines. Quand j'ai vu débarquer Hermione à la maison, je me suis dit que c'était bon, que la période sombre était enfin terminée, que tu allais enfin aller de l'avant.

Théodore ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait protester, dire que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il avait si peu eu l'occasion d'entendre de telles paroles de la bouche de Richard qu'il avait envie d'en profiter, même si son père avait un peu trop tendance à embellir le tableau. Avait-il seulement oublié cette période sombre où il s'est enfoncé dans la drogue, dans l'alcool, et dans la petite délinquance, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait apaiser sa douleur. Théodore n'avait pas oublié tous ces mots injustes que Richard avait balancé, ces mots continuaient à lui faire mal, à le meurtrir, comme si on apposait sur sa peau un fer chauffé à blanc. Théodore vivait avec la douleur de ne pas avoir été aimé par son père, et ce, même si Richard prétendait le contraire.

-ça va aller, mon garçon. Chuchota Richard, bouleversé par la peine que ressentait son fils. Meredith et moi n'avons jamais regretté de t'avoir adopté. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était que tu aies une vie heureuse. Si on avait pu souffrir à ta place, on l'aurait fait.

-Et moi, rétorqua Théodore, la voix chevrotante, alors que ses larmes commençaient à se tarir, j'aurais voulu prendre sur moi toute la souffrance de Maman si cela pouvait l'empêcher de partir. Je déteste me sentir impuissant. Je _hais _de ne rien avoir pu faire.

Richard se pencha légèrement vers son fils, puis prit son visage fatigué entre ses mains. Du bout des doigts, il essuyait les larmes qui rongeaient la peau de Théodore. L'avocat planta ses prunelles grises dans celles, brouillées, de l'adolescent.

-Ce ne sont pas aux enfants de souffrir pour leurs parents, Théodore. Si je t'ai caché l'hospitalisation de ta mère, c'était bien parce que j'avais mes raisons. Je voulais que tu continues à vivre presque normalement, que tu sois pleinement concentré en cours pour pouvoir réussir ton bac, que tu continues à voir tes amis et ta copine sans que tous les bons moments que tu es appelé à vivre ne soient gâchés par nos soucis familiaux. Ta mère et moi voulions que tu continues à profiter de ta jeunesse sans te préoccuper du reste. L'important était de préserver ton innocence le plus longtemps possible.

-N'importe comment, protesta Théodore d'une voix rauque, j'aurais été mis devant le fait accompli. SI je n'avais pas été fouiller dans tes affaires, je n'aurais jamais pu me préparer psychologiquement à son départ, et le choc aurait été plus grand. J'aurais préféré que vous soyez francs avec moi, plutôt que de continuer à agir dans mon dos comme si je n'existais pas, comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Tu sais que je me serais occupé d'elle si elle était restée à la maison.

-Oui, je sais que tu te serais occupé d'elle. Confirma Richard en caressant doucement la joue de son fils. Je sais que tu l'aurais fait, parce que tu es profondément bon et généreux. Ta mère le savait, et elle ne voulait pas être une charge pour toi. Elle voulait elle aussi que tu vives ta vie d'adolescent, sans avoir à grandir trop tôt. C'est elle qui n'a pas voulu te mettre au courant, parce qu'elle savait que ça t'aurait brisé le cœur. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était te préserver. Tu peux penser qu'on agit mal, mais on a toujours nos raisons.

-à quoi cela rimait de toute manière, puisque maintenant, je n'ai plus d'enfance.

-La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, Théodore. On se prend parfois des coups. On est tous confrontés au deuil au moins une fois dans sa vie. Le plus bel hommage que l'on puisse rendre aux morts, c'est de ne pas s'arrêter de vivre pour eux. Ta mère sera toujours là, en toi, dans un souvenir ou quand tu auras besoin de prendre une décision. Elle veille sur toi de là où elle est, elle te verra encore grandir, évoluer, elle assistera à tes réussites comme à tes échecs, mais elle sera fière de toi, quoi que tu fasses, parce que tu es son fils. Elle a toujours dit que tu étais un miracle, _son _miracle. Elle t'aimait, Théodore, même si elle ne t'a pas donné la vie. Et si tu veux savoir quels sont tes vrais parents, je ne t'empêcherai pas de les chercher, je serai là pour te soutenir dans tes démarches parce que tu as le droit de savoir.

Théodore cligna des yeux, légèrement hébété. Richard ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'il recherche ses parents biologiques. Mais Théodore n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie, parce que si ses vrais parents l'avaient abandonné à la naissance, c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait été adopté. Au moins, avec Richard et Meredith, il aura connu l'amour parental, même si comme tous les autres jeunes de son âge, il s'était heurté à de nombreuses disputes, si typiques de la crise d'adolescence. Mauvaise foi mise à part, Théodore admit qu'il n'avait jamais été spécialement malheureux, il avait eu une enfance parfaitement normale, même s'il a toujours été plus proche de Meredith que de Richard. Alors c'est vrai, il aurait pu tomber plus mal, être dans une famille qui le laissait évoluer en roue libre, parce qu'ils se fichaient totalement de ce qu'il pouvait devenir.

-Je ne sais plus comment je dois t'appeler. Maugréa Théodore, une petite moue désabusée venant tordre ses lèvres légèrement rosées.

-Continue de m'appeler papa? Suggéra Richard, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux une dernière fois. Rien ne pourrait me faire davantage plaisir.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Meredith, Théodore osa un vrai sourire, bien loin de tous ces sourires forcés qu'il adressait aux uns et aux autres pour qu'on lui foute la paix.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HARRY<strong>]

.

Il faisait déjà nuit à Bristol. Dans les rues faiblement éclairées, un adolescent marchait à pas rapides, pour une fois pressé de rentrer chez les Dursley. Il n'aimait pas réellement passer dans ce quartier, d'autant plus qu'il était peuplé de racailles qui mettaient un point d'honneur à mettre le souk la nuit tombée. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre aux nouvelles que des voitures avaient été incendiées et que des émeutes avaient éclaté entre bandes rivales. Harry n'aimait pas passer par ici, et pourtant, il était bien obligé. Alors, l'adolescent serrait les dents, et il filait le plus vite possible pour regagner son foyer.

Harry avait froid. Il claquait des dents. Il était légèrement stone, mais c'était bien parce qu'il était allé à la fête d'Eddie Carmichael. Il avait un peu d'alcool dans le sang, mais aussi, d'autres substances illicites. Il avait fumé quelques joints, il avait sniffé un rail de coke. Il avait fini la soirée dans les bras de Parvati, à l'abri des regards. Il s'était payé deux orgasmes de suite, et elle lui avait dit je t'aime. Harry avait vu la culpabilité au fond de son regard, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il préférait enquêter de son côté avant d'émettre toute spéculation foireuse. Pour l'heure, il était bien avec elle, alors, il avait tout à gagner de profiter de ces moments volés.

Le regard émeraude d'Harry fut attiré par une bande, qui occupait le bas d'un immeuble. Harry pressa le pas, n'ayant nullement envie de s'attarder en ces lieux. Il savait qu'il y avait des petits dealers dans le coin, des voyous en puissance qui avaient tous la gueule du mafieux par excellence et qui avaient déjà un casier judiciaire, malgré leur jeune âge. Harry le savait, il valait mieux ne pas être mêlé à leurs embrouilles, sous peine de passer un sale quart d'heure. Alors, il se dépêchait, non sans fourrer les mains dans ses poches.

Le froid lui mordit davantage la peau, comme si les éléments cherchaient à lui dire quelque chose. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres closes, alors qu'il émit une faible toux. Le dicton disait qu'en avril, il ne fallait pas se découvrir d'un fil. Et ce dicton était une fois de plus véridique. La température avait beau être acceptable durant la journée, le soir, les degrés chutaient, et au cœur de la nuit, on se caillait encore les miches. Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté de veste, d'autant plus que ladite veste contenaient entre autre ses papiers d'identité. En fait, Harry n'avait sur lui que son téléphone portable, qui vibrait par intermittence au fond de sa poche.

Ils pouvaient bien attendre, tous autant qu'ils étaient, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il sorte de ses poches quoi que ce soit qui soit susceptible d'attirer les voleurs. Non, Harry n'était pas paranoïaque, il était réaliste. Il n'aimait déjà pas passer dans ce quartier, ce n'était pas non plus pour tenter le diable, d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours dans le collimateur les voyous qui squa ttaient le bas de l'immeuble, et qui ne semblaient pas encore l'avoir remarqué. Tant mieux, pensait l'adolescent en serrant davantage les dents. S'il pouvait dépasser le bloc d'immeubles en catimini, sans se faire voir, ce serait parfait!

-Hé, toi là bas! L'interpella une voix dans la nuit, alors qu'il rentrait la tête dans ses épaules, en un geste parfaitement superfétatoire.

Harry ne répondit pas. Harry n'était pas assez idiot pour s'arrêter en de telles circonstances. Encore moins pour faire la causette à des individus pareils. Harry voulait juste se soustraire à leur emprise, et pas davantage. Il n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention de leur répondre. L'indifférence est le plus grand des mépris, disait-on. Mais son intuition, quoiqu'un peu déréglée par la came qu'il avait dans le sang, lui soufflait que ces jeunes n'avaient pas l'intention d'en rester là. Ou alors, c'était mal les connaître.

-On t'a dit de t'arrêter, sale morveux! S'écria un grand type brun, qui n'avait pas l'air très commode.

Sale morveux. Harry serrait les dents à s'en faire mal. Il n'était pas un morveux, même s'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, et allait encore au lycée. Il savait se défendre, même s'il avait souhaité ne jamais y avoir recours. Harry ne voulait pas se battre contre eux, parce qu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils étaient certes dépourvus d'intelligence, mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Seul contre plusieurs, et ils risquaient de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Et ce d'autant plus qu'Harry était plutôt maigrichon dans son genre. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement bien portant, il tenait davantage de la brindille que du chêne. Les brindilles en été étaient sèches et friables, elle se cassaient facilement. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en sortir s'il était passé à tabac en ce moment précis, c'était mathématiquement impossible.

-Vous perdez votre temps, j'ai rien sur moi que vous puissiez voler. Répliqua Harry, avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

L'un des caïds ricana, avant de tirer une latte sur sa cigarette. Dans ses poches, Harry serra les poings. Il espérait vraiment que ces jeunes allaient abandonner l'idée de s'en prendre à lui, qu'ils allaient le laisser partir. Il était vrai qu'Harry avait une tête à claques, que ses lunettes rondes étaient un aimant à sarcasmes depuis le tout début de sa scolarité. Maintes fois, il avait entendu l'insulte _binoclard, tête de têtard _de la bouche de ses camarades. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir mis de lentilles ce soir là, peut-être que ce ne serait pas écrit sur sa tête _punching-ball. _

-Oh, mais c'est le petit Potter? Ricana l'un des membres du groupes, non sans agripper l'épaule du Survivant avec force. Tu sais, c'est celui qui fait partie de la bande de petits merdeux de Roundview.

-C'est l'un des potes de Parkinson? Bonne pioche! Le félicita un troisième type, qui tenait une canette de bière à la main.

Harry tressaillit légèrement. Une sordide impression de déjà-vu s'insinuait dans son esprit perturbé. Ces types le connaissaient, ils l'avaient appelé par son nom de famille. Puis, il avait parlé de Roundview, et de Pansy. Certes, il n'avait mentionné que son nom, mais c'était limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Il ne pouvait parler que de Pansy. Puis, soudain, ça lui fit tilt. Ces types, il les connaissait. Trop bien, même.

-Pucey. Cracha Harry avec hargne, avec autant de venin que possible.

-Bingo! Railla le grand type qui venait d'apparaître dans le halo du réverbère, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

-Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que boire à longueur de journée et terroriser les plus jeunes? Interrogea Harry, non sans mépris.

-Je te conseillerais d'employer un autre ton, mon petit pote Potter. Chantonna Adrian Pucey, qui se rapprochait encore. Sinon, tu risques la peau de tes chères petites fesses.

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier au caïd. Adrian Pucey était un grand échalas, plutôt maigrichon, avec un visage dur et un bouc. De longs cheveux blonds emmêlés encadraient son visage abrupt, dissimulant en partie son regard d'un bleu délavé, presque translucide. Adrian avait le regard d'un poisson mort, somme toute, assez terrifiant. Harry réprima une grimace de dégoût. Dire que Pansy était sortie avec _ça. _

Bon, d'accord, Harry n'était pas franchement mieux. Il avait également couché avec la jeune Parkinson, bien que cette histoire était restée entre eux, exclusivement entre eux. Parce que Ron ne devait pas savoir, il en était hors de question. Et Harry comptait emporter ce secret jusqu'à la tombe. Pansy et Harry avaient toujours été très proches. Peut-être pas autant qu'il l'était d'Hermione, mais ils avaient une amitié secrète, qu'ils déguisaient en public avec des sarcasmes et des insultes. Pour tout le monde, Harry et Pansy ne s'appréciaient pas. Mais officieusement, il y avait autre chose. C'était leur secret. Et Harry n'aimait pas qu'on parle ainsi de son amie défunte.

-En fait, ajouta Montague, qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'alors, c'est même génial qu'on ait réussi à foutre la main sur Potter. Il ne resterait plus qu'à choper Granger et Malefoy, et on se serait débarrassés de tout ce petit monde.

-Et les autres? S'enquit Terrence Higgs, stupidement.

-Les autres ne sont pas un problème. Coupa Montague, avec un rictus méprisant. Cela fait longtemps que je rêve de faire la peau à cette petite salope de Granger. Mais on ne pourra rien faire tant que Lucius Malefoy sera à la tête de Roundview.

-Que…De quoi parlez-vous? Balbutia Harry, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui lui arrivait?

-Laisse moi lui expliquer. Siffla Pucey avec mépris. C'est à cause de petits cons dans ton genre qu'on s'est retrouvés en taule ou à se farcir des heures de travaux d'intérêt général.

-ça ne vous ferait pas de mal. Riposta Harry, mauvais. Au moins, vous serez utiles pour la société au moins une fois dans votre vie!

Pour toute réponse, Pucey asséna à Harry un coup de poing magistral, qui cassa ses lunettes et le fit légèrement vaciller. Harry sentit le goût du sang lui envahir la bouche. Ce connard lui avait démoli la lèvre inférieure, et en plus, il voyait des étoiles. Le Survivant porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il les retira, ses phalanges étaient poisseuses de sang.

-Ouais, ajouta Montague, fier de lui, chez nous on leur fait la peau aux balances!

-Ta gueule, Montague. Le coupa Pucey, en tirant une nouvelle latte sur sa cigarette. On en parlera plus tard. Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir, Potter?

-N…Non! Bredouilla Harry, livide.

-Mimi Geignarde, ça ne te rappelle rien?

-Mimi Geignarde? Questionna Harry d'une voix étranglée. La fille que vous n'arrêtiez pas de harceler il y a deux ans? Elle en est morte!

-Tu connais tes classiques on dirait, le binoclard! Oui, Mimi Geignarde! C'est ta chère Granger qui a foutu nos vies en l'air, et elle doit payer pour ça.

-Vous plaisantez? S'insurgea Harry, alors que Pucey lui adressait un regard furieux. Vous avez gâché la vie de cette fille, la prison était largement méritée! Hermione n'a rien fait, elle n'a fait que témoigner.

-Je n'y peux rien si certaines personnes n'ont pas le sens de l'humour. Rétorqua Pucey, en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Mimi Geignarde n'aurait pas pu survivre dans le monde des adultes, elle était trop _faible! _on lui a plutôt rendu service en la poussant à se jeter du toit de Roundview. Puis, on n'y pouvait rien si elle prenait tout tellement à cœur, on ne faisait rien de méchant, on plaisantait!

-La mort de Pansy n'est pas une coïncidence. Chuchota Harry, atterré. C'était vous, hein? Vous l'avez elle aussi poussée à bout. Elle était une cible de choix puisque tu es sorti avec elle, Pucey. Tu connaissais toute ses faiblesses.

-Pansy n'était qu'une petite conne complètement naïve! Cracha Pucey avec dégoût. Elle a été suffisamment stupide pour croire tout ce temps que j'allais rester avec elle parce qu'elle allait me donner sa virginité. Elle était folle amoureuse, elle était pitoyable! Et même encore jusque récemment, elle était encore raide dingue amoureuse de moi.

Harry se crispa en entendant Pucey dénigrer Pansy de la sorte. Harry savait qu'elle était sortie avec lui, pendant une période assez conséquente. Apparemment, cela avait suffi à Pucey pour qu'il appose son empreinte sur elle, pour qu'il l'empoisonne durablement. Tel un poison, Pucey s'était insinué dans ses veines. Il avait piégé un à un ses organes vitaux, il avait possédé son être corps et âme. Pansy avait cru qu'en rompant avec Pucey, elle pourrait sortir de cet enfer qui était le sien, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée.

-C'est faux. Marmotta Harry, qui avait le cœur serré à l'évocation de son amie décédée. Elle ne t'aimait pas. Elle aimait Ron. Elle aurait aimé Malefoy que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Elle pouvait être amoureuse de n'importe qui, mais pas de toi.

Pansy ne parlait pas de Pucey, jamais. C'était quelque chose qui apparemment, lui faisait honte. Pansy éludait le sujet à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle avait le regard fuyant lorsqu'ils parlaient de ses aventures amoureuses. Pendant longtemps, Harry avait cru que c'était parce qu'elle avait honte d'avoir couché avec Drago alors qu'il était encore avec Hermione. Récemment, Harry avait su qu'Hermione était au courant que son amoureux la trompait avec sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait accepté. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon. Qui plus est, la relation entre Ron et Pansy avait toujours été compliquée. C'était un je t'aime moi non plus, ils n'avaient jamais osé avouer les puissants sentiments qui les reliaient à l'autre. Pansy, que caches-tu?

-Pansy m'aimait. Contra Adrian avec orgueil. Malefoy et Weasley n'étaient que ses jouets. Elle pensait oublier avec eux ce qu'elle ressentait avec moi, mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne _pouvait pas _oublier. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter? Qu'on a cessé de se voir après notre rupture minable? Bien sûr que non! Pansy est revenue, de son plein gré. Elle est revenue, parce qu'elle avait besoin de se faire sauter. Tu sais combien Pansy aimait se faire foutre dans toutes les positions.

Pour toute réponse, Harry cracha au visage d'Adrian. Il n'avait pas le droit de proférer ces horreurs, Pansy était morte, Pansy avait droit au respect qui était dû aux morts. Adrian n'avait pas le droit de blasphémer de la sorte, Pucey était un démon. Un putain de démon qui avait tout l'air d'un ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs. Il ne manquait plus que l'auréole pour que la panoplie soit complète. Harry méprisait profondément Adrian. Et depuis qu'il avait balancé ces choses là, Harry le haïssait. Avec Malefoy, en comparaison, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Lorsque la salive mitigée de sang atteint le visage d'Adrian, celui-ci entra dans une fureur noire. Une veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe, alors que ses yeux de poisson mort menaçaient de jaillir hors de leurs orbites. Pucey devint rouge, rouge écarlate, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles. Tout son corps puissant tressauta. Puis, à l'instar d'une cocotte minute sous l'effet de la pression, Pucey explosa. Il frappa à nouveau Harry de son poing, de toutes ses forces, lui éclatant cette fois-ci l'arcade sourcilière. Harry émit un couinement étranglé, alors qu'il se mettait à cracher du sang. Sang qui coulait abondamment de son sourcil, et maculant sa peau pâle.

Puis, Pucey attrapa Harry par le col; non sans le secouer violemment au passage. Adrian riva ses prunelles presque translucides dans les émeraudes du Survivant, qui hoqueta de terreur.

-Que je te reprenne à me manquer de respect, espèce de fils de pute! Souffla Adrien, non loin du visage d'Harry, avec son haleine chargée en amidon.

Jusque là, Harry n'avait pas cherché à répliquer. Avec des brutes pareilles dans les parages, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Harry était resté passif, quitte à se faire démolir par les coups de poings successifs que lui avaient donnés Adrian, en réponse à ses provocations. Harry n'avait pas répliqué, parce qu'il ne voulait pas déclenché de baston. Il voulait tant qu'à faire rentrer chez lui entier. Seulement, l'insulte envers Lily Evans Potter n'était pas passée. Pucey n'avait pas le droit d'insulter sa défunte mère. Alors, Harry s'était mis en colère, nourrissant une rage au moins équivalente à celle d'Adrian. Sauf que sa rage à lui était davantage légitime. Harry avait des raisons d'être en colère. On n'insultait pas sa famille et ses amis impunément. Encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient morts. Et il ne s'agissait pas là d'un petit con qui pétait un câble parce qu'il se faisait soit disant provoquer!

Tout se passa alors très vite. Harry se laissa submerger par la fureur. Il envoya son poing dans le visage de Pucey, qui ricana. Montague et Higgs l'encerclèrent. Harry était coincé entre toutes ces brutes. Seul contre un, il n'allait pas pouvoir en sortir. Bientôt, il reçut un coup dans le ventre. Puis un autre, en plein visage, qui éjecta ses lunettes et lui fit cracher encore plus de sang. Enfin, une douleur sans nom déchira les entrailles du Survivant, alors que l'hémoglobine coulait de la blessure béante: Pucey venait de le poignarder, en plein dans l'abdomen. Harry hurla de douleur, avant de s'effondrer au sol, à semi inconscient.

Dans un état second, Harry put voir Montague lui cracher dessus, et Higgs marcher sur ses lunettes, les brisant en mille morceaux. Pucey et les autres le rouèrent de coups. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur ignoble besogne, ils prirent la fuite, laissant Harry pour mort. Celui-qui-avait-survécu était devenu celui-qui-s'était-fait-tabasser.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain des Nott, les cheveux trempés, simplement vêtue d'une serviette éponge bien trop courte. L'adolescente avait noué la pièce de tissu autour de sa poitrine trop plate, et elle avait essoré son opulente chevelure brune. À pas de loup, Hermione sortit de la pièce, avant de se glisser dans la chambre de Théodore. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, encore dégoulinante d'eau. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, puis, elle s'avança vers le lit de Théodore, où ce dernier était allongé, l'air absent.

-Tu vois, j'ai fait vite. Dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit, alors que Théodore s'était légèrement redressé.

-Tu as tellement fait vite que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te rhabiller. Fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

-à quoi cela servait-il? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. De toute manière, je me serais retrouvée sans vêtements d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les lèvres du garçon vinrent embrasser son épaule dénudée, aspirant les gouttelettes d'eau qui roulaient encore sur la peau d'Hermione. Une adorable chair de poule naquit sur sa peau d'albâtre. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête, pour venir capturer les lèvres de son aimé en un long et langoureux baiser. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Théodore glissa ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle passait une de ses jambes en travers de celles de Théodore, de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. D'une main, Théodore souleva les cheveux bruns de sa petite-amie, tout en approfondissant le baiser, qui arracha à l'un et à l'autre quelques soupirs.

-Tu tiens le coup? Demanda-t-elle, tout près de ses lèvres, alors que sa main caressait doucement la joue de son amoureux.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Soupira-t-il, longuement. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je t'ai toi, et Blaise aussi. Puis Richard.

-Richard? Demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

-Disons que cette épreuve aura contribué à nous réconcilier. On s'est dit tout ce qui devait être dit, et maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça n'effacera peut-être pas la douleur, mais…Savoir que mon père est là…ça fait du bien.

-Et tu vas faire quoi, pour tes parents biologiques? Murmura-t-elle, en passant ses bras autour des épaules robustes du jeune homme.

-Pour l'instant…rien. Je n'ai pas envie de fouiller dans le passé pour le moment. Je…je vais attendre d'aller mieux, avant de me prendre une nouvelle claque. Plus les jours passent, et plus je me dis que je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné à la naissance.

Théodore se tut, légèrement songeur. Hermione soupira à son tour, avant de poser ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son amoureux, avant de nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Théodore caressa languissamment le dos de sa compagne, serrant son petit corps frêle contre le sien. Hermione l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux, pour mieux apprécier cette caresse. Il soupira de désir lorsque la jolie brune suçota le point sensible juste sous son oreille.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père? Questionna finalement Théodore, la voix légèrement rauque.

À l'évocation d'Edward, Hermione baissa les yeux. Un éclat de culpabilité la transperça, alors qu'elle pensa à son père qui était resté en Allemagne, et qui ne reviendrait pas. Avec les évènements récents, Hermione en avait presque oublié ses problèmes. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'Edward était parti pour de bon, et qu'il ne reviendra pas vivre avec eux. Florence n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Si elle était seule, à l'heure qu'il est, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et Hermione comptait partir de chez elle dès qu'elle entrerait à la fac. Non seulement, Florence aura perdu son mari, mais aussi sa fille.

-Oui, on a parlé longuement au téléphone l'autre jour. Répondit simplement Hermione, d'une voix neutre. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et que je pouvais venir en Allemagne quand je voulais. Je comptais m'y exiler dès la fin des cours…après le bac, tout ça.

-Ah.

Hermione planta ses prunelles ambrées dans celles glacées de Théodore. Un éclat de déception brillait son regard. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et lui embrassa tendrement le bout du nez. Il avait dû comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas passer les vacances d'été avec lui, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si maladroite. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait aller en vacances, en amoureux, rien qu'avec lui. Elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres, arrachant à son Théodore un soupir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me débarrasser de toi! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, non sans lui offrir un grand sourire rayonnant. Je t'ai eu, je ne te quitte plus. Tu viendras avec moi, bien évidemment. Enfin, si tu le souhaites. Papa serait ravi de faire ta connaissance. Et Greta n'a pas l'air contre.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas d'a-priori sur moi? Grogna-t-il, légèrement boudeur. Parce que j'ai tout de même entre les jambes l'instrument qui a défloré sa fille unique et adorée. Et généralement, les papas ont du mal à se faire à l'idée que celle qu'ils ont tenu dans leurs bras tout bébé est devenue une jolie jeune femme.

Hermione rigola à ses paroles, un rire complice et doux. Elle prit le visage de Théodore en coupe, et elle embrassa son amoureux très chastement. Théodore bouda encore un moment, avant de se laisser faire, docilement. Hermione, en ce moment précis, était heureuse. Elle avait des paillettes dans les yeux et un sourire épanoui accroché aux lèvres. Elle souriait toujours niaisement quand Théodore était dans les parages. Il n'y avait que lui qui soit capable de la mettre de si bonne humeur. Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle en tombait amoureuse.

-Les papas finissent par s'y faire. Déclara Hermione avec sagesse, avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amoureux avec passion. Non, sérieusement. Papa peut paraître grincheux aux premiers abords, mais je t'assure qu'il a un bon fond, il ne te mangera pas-tu sais. Il va juste te regarder méchamment parce qu'il se doute que nous ne faisons pas que dormir, mais une fois qu'il se sera rendu compte que tu es quelqu'un de bien il te laissera en paix. Il ne ferait rien qui soit susceptible de le priver d'une quelconque descendance. Je suppose qu'il a lui aussi envie d'être grand-père…peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour.

-Me voila rassuré. Persifla Théodore, en adressant à Hermione son sempiternel sourire en coin, alors qu'elle lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule.

Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement, alors que Théodore venait de la renverser sur le lit et d'assaillir son cou de petits baisers. Théodore suçotait et léchait la peau pâle, ce qui faisait frissonner la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Elle glissa ses mains dans le dos de son homme, avant d'enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise bleu-ciel.

-Trop de vêtements. Chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille, avant de s'activer à déshabiller son copain, qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour l'aider.

Théodore avait déjà viré la serviette éponge qui entourait son corps, la dénudant complètement. Théodore s'installa entre les cuisses de sa dulcinée, et caressa du bout de la langue les gouttelettes d'eau qui s'échappaient des boucles brunes pour venir rouler sur sa peau d'albâtre. Les draps et les oreillers de Théodore allaient être trempés, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le corps nu et gracile de sa délicieuse petite-amie.

Elle se cambra lorsque sa langue vint effleurer un téton. Elle laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il vint déposer un baiser entre ses seins. Elle se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue caresser doucement son nombril, et dessiner quelques arabesques sur la peau douce de son ventre. Hermione gémit lorsque les doigts de son amoureux caressèrent gentiment son intimité déjà bien humide. Ses doigts furent bientôt remplacés par ses lèvres, et Hermione dût se rappeler de respirer pour survivre aux sensations qui crépitaient en elle, comme un immense feu de joie. Elle étouffa ses gémissements dans l'oreiller, alors que la langue de son amoureux titilla son bouton de chair. Ses mains ébouriffaient les cheveux de Théodore, concentré sur sa tâche.

Depuis la première fois pas terrible, ils en avaient fait du chemin. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lors de leur premier rapport, et de la maladresse dont Théodore avait fait preuve. La deuxième fois avait été mieux, quoique toute autant douloureuse. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été déçue, parce qu'elle s'imaginait vivre un moment merveilleux entre ses bras, où elle allait monter très haut, jusqu'au septième ciel. Parvati était une des rares chanceuses qui n'avaient pas eu mal lors de leur première fois lui avait pourtant garanti que c'était génial. En définitive, Hermione s'était rendue compte après cette première étreinte que d'eux deux, Théodore avait été celui qui a le plus joui.

Ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à s'aimer, à se connaître, à expérimenter de nouvelles pratiques. Ils avaient appris à prolonger leurs préliminaires, à se donner du plaisir sans forcément faire l'amour. Les premières fois, elle n'avait eu que des délicieux frissons, des lancinants vertiges. Ce qu'elle ressentait était très plaisant, mais c'était loin des fameux orgasmes dont elle entendait si souvent parler. Puis, un soir, alors qu'ils réessayaient pour la énième fois, Hermione avait senti un plaisir indicible l'envahir et enflammer tous ses sens, jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle avait connu le plaisir à l'état pur, quelques moments d'éternité. Il leur avait suffi de répéter leurs étreintes pour qu'ils finissent par prendre leur pied tous les deux. Elle aimait les sensations que sa bouche, ses lèvres, ou ses doigts prodiguaient à son corps tendu par l'extase, à présent, il pouvait se targuer de la connaître par cœur.

Hermione se cambrait sous ses caresses et ses coups de langue habiles, ses jambes agrippaient ses épaules avec force. Elle se tortillait sous lui, ses doigts crispés sur les draps. Elle gémissait sous ses tendres assauts, puis, son corps entier se tendit, avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Le français apparut entre ses jambes, visiblement très content de lui. Elle râla doucement, pour la forme, avant de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Théodore, au dessus d'elle, ne se fit pas prier. La langue de son amoureux avait un goût à la fois amer et salé, qui était le sien. Cela faisait longtemps que cette saveur particulière ne la dégoûtait plus, elle était même devenue familière depuis qu'ils se livraient à des préliminaires plus poussés. Tout naturellement, Théodore allait chercher un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, quand Hermione l'en empêcha. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-On pourrait essayer sans? Suggéra-t-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Je prends la pilule maintenant, avec une mère médecin, je ne pouvais pas vraiment y échapper. Puis, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble, alors…ce n'est peut-être plus nécessaire.

-Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-il, en caressant tendrement sa joue, le regard brûlant d'un désir inassouvi.

-Je te fais confiance. Se contenta-t-elle de murmurer, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec passion.

Théodore posa sa main sur la joue rosée d'Hermione, et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment encore, avec tendresse, sans rien faire de plus. Théodore s'apprêtait à s'insinuer en elle, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone d'Hermione. La Terminale repoussa son petit ami sur le côté, avant de presque s'allonger en travers de lui pour s'en saisir.

-C'est qui? Grogna-t-il, frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment pareil.

-C'est Parvati. Répondit Hermione, d'une voix blanche. Je ne comprends pas, elle n'appelle jamais à une heure aussi tardive.

Sur-ce, Hermione décrocha, tout en songeant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient interrompus pendant leurs ébats. Hermione prit la résolution d'éteindre son portable la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Théodore, pour éviter justement de tels désagréments. Elle cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, toujours avachie sur Théodore, qui glissait affectueusement une main dans son dos. Parvati pleurait à l'autre bout du fil. Hermione ne comprenait pas trop ce que Parvati était en train de lui dire, son ton étant trop haché pour ce faire.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis! Soupira Hermione, dont le cœur commençait à se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Hermione était anxieuse parce que Parvati ne pleurait jamais, d'habitude. Parvati était forte, elle ne se laissait jamais abattre. Pourtant, c'était Parvati qui sanglotait, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non, c'est pas vrai! S'écria finalement Hermione, alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Théodore s'était relevé en voyant sa petite-amie pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira délicatement contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione se laissait aller à son étreinte, sans opposer de résistance. Le terminale caressait ses longs cheveux bouclés, ses épaules, et déposait de tendres baisers dans son cou. Hermione se détendait sous ses caresses, même si son cœur était à l'agonie. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, après avoir parlé longuement avec Parvati, Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'on s'en prenne à nous comme ça? Gémit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. D'abord Pansy, puis Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça?

-Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Se contenta de murmurer Théodore, en embrassant tout doucement l'épaule dénudée d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Harry a été tabassé. Pleura-t-elle en reniflant piteusement. Il a été ramassé par les pompiers dans un état grave, il a été transporté à l'hôpital d'urgence. D'après Parvati, c'est Mrs Figg, une voisine, qui l'a trouvé. Parvati ignore qui a pu faire ça…mais moi je sais…

-C…comment ça? Balbutia Théodore, en s'éloignant de la jeune femme pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Mimi Geignarde?

Théodore acquiesça doucement. Un nouveau sanglot naquit au fond de la gorge d'Hermione, un pur sanglot de douleur, un poil hystérique. Théodore enveloppa leurs deux corps nus dans le plaid, et commença à frictionner son dos doucement, pour la calmer. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme pour découvrir la suite de son récit.

-Il y avait une bande de Terminale, à Roundview, du temps où on était encore tous en seconde, qui n'arrêtaient pas d'harceler Mimi. Mimi était toujours toute seule dans les couloirs, tout le monde se moquaient d'elle et la pointaient du doigt. Elle n'avait pas d'ami, les autres avaient trop honte d'être vus avec elle. Ils étaient trois à s'en prendre à elle quotidiennement. Elle était leur souffre douleur, Théo. Ils étaient horribles avec elle. Et…Elle est morte.

-ça, je sais. Dit-il avec douceur, en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu me l'avais déjà raconté. Tu m'avais dit aussi que tu as été la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé avant qu'elle ne se suicide en se jetant du toit de Roundview.

-C'est exact. Le jour même du suicide de Mimi, la police est venue au lycée, alors que les ambulances emmenaient son corps. La police voulait faire une enquête pour savoir comment ça a pu arriver. Et par la force des choses, je me suis retrouvée à être interrogée en tant que témoin. J'ai dit tout ce que je savais à propos de Mimi. J'ai dénoncé un à un les membres de cette bande. Adrian Pucey, l'ex-petit ami de Pansy, Montague et Terrence Higgs. McGonagall, l'ancienne proviseur, était au courant des faits de harcèlement dans son établissement, mais elle n'a jamais rien pu faire, faute de preuves suffisantes pour les renvoyer. C'est après la mort de Mimi qu'elle a démissionné.

-Pansy fréquentait ces types? S'enquit Théodore, surpris. Mais…ils ont peut-être quelque chose à voir avec son suicide. S'ils ont réussi à pousser à bout Mimi, il se peut qu'ils ont réussi à faire de même avec Pansy.

-Je ne sais pas. Gémit Hermione, en fondant en larmes une fois encore, contre l'épaule de Théodore qui la berçait contre lui. Une chose est-il, c'est que suite à mon témoignage, corroboré par le témoignage d'Harry, de Drago, et de quelques autres, ils ont été reconnus coupables de harcèlement. Ils ont été jugés à cet effet. Pucey a été condamné à un an de prison ferme, et les autres, qui étaient les suiveurs, à des travaux d'intérêt général. On peut dire d'une certaine façon que j'ai envoyé Adrian Pucey en prison.

-Tu…Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Balbutia Théodore, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu n'avais pas parlé, si tu t'étais enfermée dans le silence, ils auraient harcelé d'autres personnes, trouvé d'autres jouets.

-Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant. Murmura Hermione en séchant ses larmes. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de recommencer sitôt sortie de prison. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance, mais je pense que Pansy a recommencé à les fréquenter dès qu'elle a su qu'Adrian était sorti. Pansy était sortie avec Adrian, et je crois que même s'il y avait Ron, elle l'aimait encore. Comment a-t-elle pu, un monstre pareil? Ce que je n'ai jamais aimé chez Pansy, c'était sa propension à traîner avec des gens clairement…_infréquentables. _Bien entendu, elle s'est gardée de nous dire qu'Adrian était sorti de prison. Et maintenant, il s'en est pris à Harry. Harry est entre la vie et la mort, et c'est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon bébé. Chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser parmi ses cheveux épars. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces types sont des abrutis finis incapables d'apprendre de leurs erreurs. S'ils sont allés en prison, ce n'est pas parce que tu les as dénoncés. S'ils n'avaient pas fait toutes leurs conneries, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de les dénoncer. Ce sont eux, les fautifs, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Pansy non plus. C'est elle qui a voulu retourner les voir, toute seule, comme une grande. C'est elle qui a pris le parti de ne pas vous dire qu'ils sont sortis de prison. Elle a pris ses responsabilités en se taisant, alors qu'elle subissait peut-être pire que Mimi. C'est Pansy toute seule qui s'est menée droit à sa perte. Vous ne l'avez pas poussée au suicide, à ce que je sache. Alors, arrêtez de vous en blâmer, tous autant que vous êtes.

-Pansy était mon amie. Sanglota Hermione, en frissonnant violemment. Harry est presque un frère pour moi. Et j'ai peur maintenant qu'ils s'en prennent à tous ceux que j'aime, pour ce que je leur ai fait. Lavande et Pansy n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça, elles n'ont pas été interrogées, mais Drago a témoigné contre Pucey. Et…Et ils seraient capables de s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre.

-Hermione, arrête de penser aux autres. La rabroua Théodore, en prenant son visage rougi entre ses mains. Tu dois penser avant tout à toi. C'est à toi qu'ils risquent de s'en prendre en premier. Et tu ne t'es pas préoccupée une seule fois de ta propre sécurité. C'est toi qui dois faire attention. Moi, je sais me défendre, c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que j'ai été renvoyé de mon ancien lycée. Je me traîne un lourd passé de bagarreur.

-La cicatrice que tu as sur la joue? Murmura-t-elle, en effleurant ladite cicatrice du bout des doigts.

-ça, c'est parce que j'ai reçu un coup de poing américain dans la gueule. Et crois moi, ça ne fait pas du bien. Alors, promets moi que tu feras attention, que tu ne feras rien de malheureux.

-Je…je ferais attention. Balbutia-t-elle, en rivant ses prunelles marron dans les iris incandescents de son amoureux.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore captura les lèvres de la jeune femme en un nouveau baiser passionné. Hermione glissa ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux, pour mieux approfondir leur échange. Théodore la rapprochait de lui, et ses mains se repaissaient de sa peau douce. Hermione rompit leur baiser un peu trop prématurément au goût de Théodore, avant de se blottir tout contre lui. Ce soir là, ils ne firent pas l'amour. Hermione pleura longtemps dans les bras de Théodore, priant de toutes ses forces pour que son ami s'en sorte. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, et pour avoir l'impression qu'elle était un minimum utile.

* * *

><p>Mon dieu! J'ai cru que je ne parviendrais jamais à finir ce chapitre. Il était intéressant, mais également pénible à écrire, j'ai parfois dû me forcer pour le boucler parce que je voulais aller au bout de mes idées. Encore un chapitre dramatique. Meredith est décédée, Blaise et Hermione se sont réconciliés, et Ron a dit adieu à Pansy. Niveau romance, ça ne bouge pas des masses. Parvati est coincée dans sa relation avec Harry, mais tout est remis en question quand il se fait casser la gueule. Lavande a cédé à Drago, une nouvelle fois, et ils ont décidé de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment. Et, pour ceux qui les réclamaient, Daphnée et Ron sont de retour! On sait enfin pourquoi Pansy est morte, et toute cette histoire autour de Mimi Geignarde. Le fait que Pansy se soit fait harceler par la bande de Pucey &amp; Co explique pourquoi elle était littéralement malade. Elle angoissait tellement à l'idée de sortir de chez elle qu'elle en avait littéralement mal au ventre au point d'avoir envie de vomir, elle se réfugiait dans la bouffe donc elle grossissait, et elle s'est tuée parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment en sortir. Pucey &amp; sa bande sont allés en prison parce qu'ils avaient harcelé Mimi Geignarde, qui s'était également suicidée à cause d'eux. Hermione était la dernière personne à qui Mimi a parlé. C'est elle qui a dénoncé Pucey et sa bande à la police lorsqu'elle s'est faite interroger. Drago était dans le collimateur parce que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui les a renvoyés de Roundview. Bref, maintenant vous savez tout! Sauf à part peut-être pourquoi Daphnée n'est plus à Roundview…mh, vous saurez sans doute dans les prochains chapitres!<p>

D'ailleurs, vous vous en doutez bien, le prochain chapitre sera exclusivement consacré à cette virée en France, où il va se passer beaucoup de choses pour notre bande de copains préférée. Vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer d'anciens amis de Blaise et Théodore, mais aussi la fameuse Tracey. Ce sera un chapitre beaucoup plus fun et beaucoup plus déjanté que les précédents. L'histoire entre Blaise et Tracey va-t-elle refaire surface? Mystère et boule de gomme. En tout cas, je tente de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, ou tous les 15 jours dans le pire des cas! Dans les chapitres suivants, on devrait en savoir plus sur le trio que formaient Blaise, Tracey et Théodore, et c'est un peu particulier dans son genre. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, si ce n'est à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 de _would you be happier! _


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir mes petits choux!

J'espère que vous allez bien, depuis tout ce temps. J'ai survécu à mes partiels, so, j'ai pu écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Pas vraiment celui qui était prévu, mais j'ai dû finalement rajouter plusieurs chapitres à cette histoire, pour que les évènements ne paraissent pas aller trop vite. Sinon, j'espère que vous serez toujours là, chers lecteurs, parce que j'attends avec impatience vos impressions. Bisous bisous, et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre (cette fois, ce sera la bonne, I swear!)

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**Tulusito: **Merci pour tes commentaires! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**Roman 2005**: Merci pour ta review! Tu appréhendes un peu la suite pour Hermione? Normal. Il va lui arriver des bricoles. Mais par contre, je ne dis pas dans quel chapitre ce sera. Le prochain chapitre sera purement décadent, puisque ce sera la virée en France. Débauche powaaa! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents =)

**Meg-la-cacahuète**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Encore désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour publier celui-là, ça fait tout de même presque un autre mois sans update, shame on me! Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la virée en France, mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant :/ Pour le prochain chapitre, juré! Tu ne t'attendais pas à l'histoire de l'adoption de Théodore? Tu vas continuer à aller de surprise en surprise, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de fouiller son passé de fond en comble. D'autres surprises sont à prévoir, notamment pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je compte shipper Théodore avec des personnages improbables (a) Bonne lecture!

**Skouare Enix: **Merci pour ta review, et d'être fidèle au poste, je ne le dirai jamais assez! Tu en avais marre de la relation parfaite entre Hermione & Théodore? Je pense alors que ce chapitre va particulièrement te plaire. C'était de toute manière prévu que tôt ou tard, ça allait se dégrader, je n'en dis pas plus, niéhéhé. Daphnée et Ron, ça bouge aussi pas mal de ce côté-là, bien que les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu. On en saura plus sur Pucey et compagnie dans le chapitre 12, je crois, si je m'en réfère à mon plan. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents! Et désolée de t'avoir foutue la pression, c'était involontaire uu'

* * *

><p>[<strong>PARVATI<strong>]

La douleur était toujours aussi insupportable. Elle naissait au creux de sa poitrine pour lui vriller insidieusement les côtes. Parfois, Parvati suffoquait. Sa gorge était bien trop nouée pour qu'elle se risque à parler, alors, elle ne parlait pas. Depuis qu'Harry était dans le coma, elle s'était enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme sans précédent. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais avait déjà usagé une quantité industrielle de mouchoirs. Du matin au soir, elle faisait le pied de grue à l'hôpital, parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry pouvait se réveiller à tout moment, bien qu'elle n'ignorait pas qu'il ne pouvait jamais se réveiller.

Parvati trouvait cela profondément injuste. La police n'avait pas retrouvé ses agresseurs, qui étaient donc en fuite. Ils pouvaient entre temps agresser d'autres personnes. Aussi, l'indienne avait su que son petit-ami avait reçu un coup de couteau à l'abdomen, et qu'il avait été presque tabassé à mort. S'il venait à se réveiller, Harry mettrait des semaines à s'en remettre, et il se pourrait qu'il développe des symptômes consécutifs à une agression, à commencer par la peur des foules, et une volonté d'isolement permanente. Parvati porta le gobelet en plastique à ses lèvres, et but une gorgée de potage, complètement exténuée. Ron et Hermione venaient parfois à l'hôpital pour s'enquérir de l'état de leur ami. Hermione était mortifiée, et Ron n'avait jamais été aussi sombre.

Alors, Parvati priait le dieu dont le portrait trônait au milieu du salon des Patil pour qu'il leur rende Harry. Certes, il n'était pas de la même ethnie qu'elle, et il n'avait pas non plus la même religion, mais le dieu pouvait bien faire un effort, non? Souvent, on trouvait Parvati assise sur sa chaise, les mains jointes et la tête baissée en signe de recueillement. Ce matin là, elle fut cependant interrompue par une main qui se posait sur son épaule. L'indienne leva ses yeux noirs sur la personne qui lui avait pressé gentiment l'épaule, et avait failli tomber de sa chaise en reconnaissant son père. Mr Patil la regardait avec gravité et compatissait à la douleur de sa fille, sans réellement savoir pour qui elle était en train de pleurer. Mais, au vu du visage baigné de larmes de l'indienne, ce devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement important.

-C…Co…Comment tu…tu savais que j'étais là? Demanda Parvati, dans sa langue maternelle, une fois le choc passé.

-C'est Padma qui nous a dit. Répondit Mr Patil avec la gravité qui le caractérisait.

Le cœur de Parvati manqua un battement. Si Padma leur avait dit, alors, ça voulait dire qu'ils savaient qu'elle s'était entichée d'un anglais. Pourtant, dans le regard du père, il n'y avait ni honte, ni consternation. Alors, il se pouvait tout aussi bien que Padma n'ait rien dit de plus que le lieu où elle passait des jours entier.

-Vous dire quoi? Coassa Parvati, la voix rauque d'avoir tant pleuré, alors qu'elle se mouchait bruyamment dans un énième mouchoir usagé.

-Que tu passais tes journées à l'hôpital, ma chérie. Nous ne savons pas qui de ton entourage s'y trouve, mais nous sommes une famille, et par conséquent, on doit se soutenir les uns les autres, même dans l'adversité.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi? S'enquit Parvati avec appréhension.

-Pourquoi nous le serions? Contra Mr Patil d'un ton jovial. Nous avons été jeunes bien avant toi, Parvati. Nous aussi on a déjà fait le mur, ou des bêtises plus ou moins graves.

Parvati laissa échapper un long soupir, plutôt soulagée. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette fois où le fiancé de Padma venait dîner à la maison. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier, et pourtant, près de quinze jours se sont passés depuis. Quelques jours plus tard, il y a une semaine à peine, Harry se faisait agresser dans la rue. D'ailleurs, Parvati s'était promis d'aller remercier la vieille dame qui l'avait retrouvé aussi vite que possible.

-Papa, osa demander Parvati d'une toute petite voix, tu te fâcherais si je te disais que celui que j'allais retrouver en douce était mon petit-ami?

Il était le temps de leur parler, Parvati ne se sentait plus capable de garder _ça _pour elle. Parvati ressentait le besoin de se confier, de vider son sac pour mieux apaiser la douleur qui la consumait. L'indienne tripota nerveusement sa longue tresse, en se mordillant anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait besoin de pleurer un bon coup, et de se libérer des doutes qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur.

-Ton petit-ami? S'enquit Mr Patil, en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille cadette. Oui, nous savions que tu avais quelqu'un, même si nos doutes n'ont jamais été clairement confirmés. Je sais tout de même reconnaître quand une de mes filles est amoureuse. Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous le dire explicitement, ton attitude parlait pour toi.

-Peut-être. Concéda Parvati, qui avait enfin réussi à se calmer. Mais…Tu ne serais pas déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas comme nous? Je…je sais que Maman et toi vous préfériez que j'épouse un indien, comme Padma, mais…ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Tu sais chérie, dans la mesure où nous sommes en Angleterre, où tu fréquentes un lycée anglais, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que ton petit ami soit anglais lui aussi.

-Le copain de Padma est aussi anglais. Objecta Parvati, toujours recroquevillée sur son siège en plastique trop dur.

-Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Coupa Mr Patil en posant ses mains sur ses genoux cagneux. Et moi aussi j'ai parfaitement compris quel était le problème. Bien sûr, ta mère et moi sommes plutôt réticents à ce que tu fréquentes un blanc, parce qu'il est important pour nous de préserver notre culture, mais si c'est de lui que tu es amoureuse, alors nous ne nous y opposerons pas.

Pour le coup, Parvati était scotchée. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses parents puissent accepter cet état de fait aussi facilement. Il fallait dire que Padma comblait leurs attentes, et qu'elle avait donné l'exemple. Parvati, à tort, avait cru qu'il lui serait impossible de s'en détacher pour mener sa propre existence. Padma ambitionnait de devenir avocate, Parvati, elle, souhaitait être photographe de mode. Elle rêvait que ses clichés paraissent un jour dans des magazines mondialement connus tels que _Vogue. _

Cela dit, mieux valait ne pas brusquer Mr Patil alors qu'il venait à peine d'accepter le fait qu'elle avait un petit-ami anglais. Parvati ne se sentait pas de révéler tout de suite ses ambitions à ses parents -chaque chose en son temps, après tout. Et Parvati, en soi, pouvait s'estimer heureuse que ses parents avaient accepté sa situation. Même que Parvati soupçonnait Padma d'y être pour quelque chose. Certes, c'était elle qui avait balancé aux parents Patil que Parvati était à longueur de temps à l'hôpital. Mais qui sait si Padma n'avait pas essayé d'arrondir les angles en présentant la situation aussi calmement et posément qu'elle savait le faire.

Il fallait dire que Parvati n'était pas la reine de la patience. Elle était plutôt rentre-dedans, du genre à ne pas prendre de gants. Ses amis appréciaient sa franchise, et ils savaient qu'elle était de bon conseil. Ce n'était pas comme Lavande, qui maniait parfaitement l'hypocrisie. D'ailleurs, l'indienne se demandait ce que fabriquait Lavande. Elle devait probablement être en train de batifoler avec Drago. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils ne se quittaient plus. En même temps, Lavande attendait son enfant, alors forcément, ça créait des liens. Ce qui faisait que Parvati avait le cul entre deux chaises, comme d'habitude.

D'une part, il y avait Lavande. Parvati avait écouté sa meilleure amie sans ciller. Elle avait réagi un peu trop vivement à l'annonce de la grossesse de Lavande, mais avec son flegme habituel, Parvati avait fini par admettre que c'était sa vie et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. L'indienne avait écouté les doutes et les appréhensions de Lavande, mais aussi quand cette dernière passait son temps à se plaindre. Puis, de l'autre côté, il y avait Hermione. Hermione qui ne savait pas que Lavande était enceinte parce que cette dernière ignorait comment la brune allait prendre la nouvelle, surtout lorsque l'on savait que le père de l'enfant en question était aussi son ex. Parvati s'en voulait de ne rien dire à Hermione, d'être complice malgré elle, mais Lavande lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret, alors, Parvati se taisait. Pas le choix.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda finalement Mr Patil, après ces quelques minutes de silence, faisant sursauter sa fille qui renoua brusquement avec la réalité.

-Harry a été agressé. Gémit-elle en se blottissant contre son père. D'après les médecins, il aurait reçu un coup de couteau et il aurait été roué de coups. Je…je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à lui comme ça, Harry n'a jamais voulu de mal à personne. Même la police pense qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de comptes. Oh, Papa, j'aimerais tellement remonter quelques jours en arrière pour pouvoir éviter ça.

-La police fait tout le nécessaire pour retrouver les coupables, tu sais. Même si ça te paraît long, il faut attendre.

-Le pire, couina Parvati en laissant couler quelques larmes supplémentaires, c'est que je ne sais même pas qui aurait pu lui faire ça. À ma connaissance, Harry n'a pas d'ennemis. Harry, c'est plutôt celui que tout le monde veut comme ami. Ça fait si mal, Papa. C'est tellement injuste.

-Je sais mon ange, je sais. Mais essaie quand même de te rappeler, ça aiderait peut-être la police. Une telle popularité, ça a pu attirer les convoitises. Il n'y a pas eu une histoire, dans le passé, qui aurait pu…

-non. Coupa Parvati, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son père. Je ne sais pas. Je…je ne sais pas bien tout ce qui se passe autour d'Harry, tout le monde gravite autour de lui, en même temps. Je suis la dernière à avoir intégré la bande, je te rappelle que je suis arrivée à Roundview au début de l'année de première.

Somme toute, seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se connaissaient depuis le collège. Pansy était la meilleure amie d'Hermione, et n'était pas scolarisée dans le même collège qu'eux. En fait, Pansy et Hermione étaient voisines, avant que Pansy ne déménage dans un bloc d'immeubles dans la banlieue de Bristol. Lavande est arrivée en seconde, et Parvati en première. Avant, Parvati habitait à Londres, dans le quartier de Lewisham.

Parvati se souvenait qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à sa nouvelle classe, elle était trop différente d'eux. Elle essuyait parfois les remarques racistes de ses fachos de camarades, qui l'appelaient _la bronzée. _Une fois, en plein match de football, Eloïse Midgen l'avait insultée, et Parvati lui avait volé dans les plumes. Lorsque Madame Bibine, leur professeur, est intervenue, les deux filles étaient en train de se gifler et de se tirer les cheveux. Parvati avait été satisfaite parce qu'elle avait arraché des poignées entières de cheveux à cette fille qu'elle détestait.

Puis, Parvati s'était liée à Dean Thomas et à Seamus Finnigan, qui, à l'époque, était les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est par leur intermédiaire que l'indienne avait connu Lavande, avec laquelle elle a rapidement sympathisé, pour finir inséparables. Puis, de fil en aiguille, Lavande l'avait présentée au reste de la bande, qui l'avaient sitôt adoptée. C'était également à cette époque qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harry, même si à l'époque il sortait avec une terminale, une certaine Cho Chang. Au grand déplaisir de l'indienne, Harry avait toujours eu un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. Seulement, il était loin d'être doué avec les filles, et souvent, ses relations amoureuses tournaient au carnage.

-Je…balbutia Parvati, une fois qu'elle eut fini d'explorer ses souvenirs. Je ne me souviens de rien qui puisse avoir un lien avec tout ça. Ça a dû se passer avant, sinon…je m'en rappellerais. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai une réputation de commère au lycée.

-ça viendra quand ça viendra. La rassura Mr Patil, en posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille cadette. Ne te force pas si tu ne te rappelles de rien, c'est le meilleur moyen pour empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface. En attendant, tu as besoin de dévorer les bons petits plats de ta mère et de dormir un peu, tu as l'air épuisée.

En effet, Parvati avait des petits yeux. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, et elle avait réprimé un bâillement plus d'une fois. Il fallait dire qu'en ce moment, les nuits de Parvati étaient plutôt courtes. Elle passait son temps à pleurer et à s'inquiéter. Le matin venu, l'oreiller était trempé des larmes qu'elle avait versées, et des cernes immenses soulignaient son regard d'un noir d'ébène. Mrs Patil lui a reproché à plusieurs reprises d'être toute pâlichonne, et Parvati n'avait jamais osé démentir quoi que ce soit, elle savait que ses arguments ne feraient pas le poids.

-D'accord. Marmotta Parvati, en essuyant ses yeux noirs. Je…je reviendrai plus tard.

Alors, père et fille quittèrent le service et descendirent les étages. Parvati marchait à côté de son père, en silence. En arrivant dans le hall, Parvati vit deux personnes qu'elle connaissait assises sur l'une des chaises en plastique. La fille était blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami, qui lisait une des revues laissée à disposition des personnes qui étaient en salle d'attente. L'indienne eut un sourire en reconnaissant la tignasse désordonnée de Théodore. Hermione était en train de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et le français se mit à rire.

Parvati s'approcha. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Théodore avait meilleure mine que dernièrement. Elle avait eu connaissance par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione du décès de sa mère, et il n'était revenu au lycée que récemment. Il avait dû s'absenter quelques jours le temps qu'ils enterrent Meredith, et qu'il s'en remette un tant soit peu. Mais Parvati ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui. Il avait Hermione à ses côtés, et Ron également. Parvati était d'ailleurs surprise que ces deux là s'entendent comme cul et chemise, elle n'avait pas parié sur leur amitié au départ.

-Papa? Appela Parvati, distraitement. Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste parler avec Hermione un petit moment?

-Pas de soucis. Répondit Mr Patil. Je t'attends dans la voiture.

L'indienne adressa un sourire filiforme à son père, puis à pas de loup, se rapprocha du jeune couple. Elle posa ses mains sur les paupières d'Hermione, qui sursauta et se retourna vivement. La brunette adressa un sourire à l'indienne, avant de se lever de son siège, bientôt imitée par Théodore qui reposa le magazine sur la pile. Ils étaient en train de regarder un magazine écolo, comme _Géo _ou _Ushuaia, _Parvati n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la une. De toute manière, la seconde d'après, Théodore et Hermione faisaient rempart entre la pile de magazines et Parvati.

Hermione s'était avancée la première vers son amie, pour l'étreindre silencieusement. Théodore lui adressa un signe discret de la tête. Parvati nota mentalement que Théodore n'aimerait probablement pas subir le même traitement: il était réfractaire aux contacts, mais apparemment, Hermione y faisait exception. Alors, Parvati lui rendit son signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire aimable. il lui adressa pour toute réponse un sourire reconnaissant.

-Comment il va? Interrogea Hermione, sans autre forme de préambule.

-Son état s'est stabilisé, l'informa Parvati, mais les médecins sont encore réservés sur son pronostic vital. Il ne montre aucun signe de réveil, ou de guérison, alors…

Hermione et Théodore échangèrent un regard entendu. Parvati fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle vit que les prunelles ambrées d'Hermione s'étaient troublés. Théodore pressa l'épaule de sa petite amie, qui s'était soudainement raidie. Savaient-ils quelque chose?

-Si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas? Demanda Parvati à Hermione, alors que celle-ci clignait inutilement des yeux.

-Bien sûr. Répondit la brune avec un sourire forcé.

L'indienne interrogea son amie, mais Hermione restait de marbre, apparemment pas disposée à révéler ses secrets. Parvati poussa un profond soupir de découragement, avant d'adresser un regard triste à la jeune Granger. Hermione remarqua ce regard puisqu'elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Théodore capta ce jeu de regards, puisqu'il se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui murmurer:

-Tu ne pourras pas garder tes secrets éternellement tu sais.

Hermione tressaillit, et planta ses prunelles ambrées dans le regard d'un bleu sombre de son amoureux. Il embrassa Hermione sur le front, et tourna les talons.

-où tu vas? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante.

-M'intoxiquer les poumons. Répondit Théodore, en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

-Je viens avec toi. Murmura Hermione, bien trop heureuse de se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de son amie.

Parvati soupira longuement en voyant le couple s'éloigner. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais pu supporter chez Hermione: sa lâcheté. Pourtant, elle y gagnerait tellement à voir les choses en face. À la place, elle préférait se mettre des œillères, s'adonner à la politique de l'autruche. Hermione n'assumait en rien la portée de ses actes, simplement parce qu'il y a toujours eu quelqu'un derrière elle pour rattraper ses bêtises. Harry et Ron s'étaient toujours escrimés à la protéger coûte que coûte. Maintenant, Théodore montrait la garde, tel un brave Cerbère. C'était comme autant de remparts qui s'érigeaient autour d'elle, comme un cocon protecteur. La seule question était de savoir pourquoi. Et ça, Parvati était incapable d'y répondre, elle n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps pour seulement s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Ron s'était ennuyé en cours. C'était tout bonnement inhumain de terminer la semaine par deux heures de philosophie. Ron s'ennuyait tellement, qu'il avait cru mourir sur place. Ron en venait à regretter Trelawney. Son prof, un vieux schnock avoisinant la soixantaine, puait l'austérité et semblait tellement chiant qu'il ne devait avoir ni femme, ni enfant. Franchement, Ron regrettait Roundview. Au moins, pendant les cours chiants, il pouvait au moins faire un morpion avec quelqu'un de sa bande. Seule Hermione avait toujours refusé de se prêter au jeu, mais bon, c'était Hermione.

Et Ron se faisait d'autant plus chier que ce soir, il sortait en ville avec Théodore et Blaise. Les trois garçons avaient prévu de faire une dernière tournée des bars avant de partir en France. Le rouquin ignorait si c'était une bonne idée, d'autant plus que demain, ils allaient devoir se lever très tôt pour prendre l'autocar qui les mènerait à Londres, là où ils pourraient prendre l'Eurostar, alors…autant ne pas dormir tout court, cela vaudrait mieux. Ils avaient déposé leurs bagages chez Hermione pour ne pas les oublier à la dernière minute. Ron se connaissait, il risquait d'oublier sa valise. On lui disait même qu'un jour, il oublierait sa tête. Alors, il préférait prévenir que guérir.

Présentement, Ron était en train de communiquer à la fois avec Daphnée, et Parvati. Le rouquin était aux anges. Demain, ils partaient tous en France, et Daphnée allait évidemment être de la partie, il comptait bien la présenter au reste du groupe. D'accord, c'était son plan cul régulier, il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre eux, mais il y avait bien le droit de la présenter comme étant sienne, non? Surtout, Théodore et Blaise le tannaient depuis des jours pour savoir qui était la fille qui l'obligeait à découcher et à se tirer en douce de chez lui. Ron, dans ses réponses, se montrait plutôt laconique, ce qui ne plaisait évidemment pas aux deux garçons qui s'étaient ligués contre lui pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Seule ombre au tableau, seuls Harry et Parvati n'allaient pas être de la partie. Harry, parce qu'il était toujours dans le coma, et Parvati, parce qu'elle voulait rester auprès d'Harry, ce qui était, en soi, compréhensible. Sur le moment, Ron avait ressenti une pointe de culpabilité en se disant qu'ils allaient tous s'amuser aux dépends de leurs deux amis, mais Parvati les avait tous rassurés, un à un: elle ne leur en voulait pas de partir sans eux, parce qu'ils en avaient bien besoin. Qui plus est, elle leur avait demandé de faire le plus de bêtises possible pour pouvoir les raconter à Harry lorsqu'ils reviendront de France, ce à quoi Ron avait répondu qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Parvati lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire, qui avait réchauffé le cœur du jeune Weasley. En fait, Parvati, elle était vachement sympathique.

Le portable de Ron vibra trop fort, posé sur sa table. Forcément, ça s'entendait, puisque dans la salle régnait un silence de mort. Son voisin de gauche avait bien essayé de tousser pour cacher le bruit, mais la manœuvre avait été inutile: le professeur l'avait tout de même entendu, et à présent, il fusillait Ron du regard, qui se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps qu'il se faisait déjà prendre en flagrant délit de bêtises. Décidément, il était incorrigible. Le rouquin avait beau faire, le professeur était tout de même décidé à lui faire quelques remontrances. On avait la poisse, ou on ne l'avait pas.

-Le cours ne vous intéresse pas, Monsieur Weasley?

Ron ne répondit rien, ses joues se colorant insidieusement d'un beau rouge vif, qui jurait horriblement avec son pull vert. Quelques élèves ricanèrent. D'autres adressaient à Ron un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-reconnaissant, parce que toute distraction au sein de ce cours était la bienvenue. Ron enrageait sur sa chaise. Des dizaines d'élèves utilisaient leur téléphone portable en classe et ne se faisaient jamais prendre, et lui, il suffisait d'une fois, pour qu'il se fasse non seulement repérer par le professeur, mais aussi coller une étiquette par les autres élèves. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier bien fort pour ne pas se faire exclure du cours.

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'élève, le professeur arqua un sourcil, avant de tourner une page de son manuel. Il poursuivit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Aussitôt, la classe retomba dans sa torpeur, et le temps recommença à s'étirer à l'infini, à l'instar d'un vieux chewing-gum trop longtemps mâché. En parlant de chewing-gum mâchés, il y en avait tout un lot sous les tables, probablement avaient-ils été collés là par des élèves pris en flagrant délit de mâchouillage intempestif. Comme quoi, les professeurs avaient toujours quelque chose à redire, toujours. C'était à peine si les pauvres lycéens qu'ils étaient avait le droit de respirer. Et encore, il ne fallait pas respirer trop fort, nota Ron avec un semblant d'ironie.

Tiens, Daphnée avait encore déteint sur lui à ce niveau là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer les évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux avec une certaine ironie. Daphnée, non contente d'être un plan baise formidable, était aussi un redoutable professeur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apprendre l'art du détachement. Daphnée avait le don pour tout prendre avec un certain recul, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne se bilait _jamais_. Elle n'avait jamais de migraines à force de tergiverser, ni même de crampes à l'estomac parce qu'elle stressait pour une raison ou pour une autre. L'autre jour, lorsque Daphnée lui avait massé le dos -un peu brutalement, certes-, elle avait décrété que Ron était un véritable sac de nœuds. Elle avait alors détendu les muscles de son dos un à un, et elle lui avait posé diverses questions. De lui-même, il avait fini par se confesser, s'octroyant ainsi une séance de psychanalyse.

Daphnée avait écouté, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Daphnée ne disait rien de toutes façons, elle ne jugeait pas. Elle prenait les gens comme ils venaient, et elle leur foutait un bon coup de pied au cul pour qu'ils prennent conscience à quel point ils pouvaient être pathétiques. Elle hurlait, tempêtait, leur passait un savon, puis décidait de passer un coup de balai, sans même l'assentiment du principal concerné. La tornade blonde emportait tout le monde dans son sillage. Daphnée était parfois difficile à suivre, mais Ron s'accrochait. Sa relation avec la jeune Greengrass était particulière, mais ça lui convenait très bien comme ça. Ce n'était ni son amie, ni son amoureuse, ni même tout à fait un plan baise, parce qu'il lui disait bien trop de choses pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une fille qui écartait les cuisses pour son bon plaisir. Leur duo était un OVNI, il ne rentrait dans aucune case. Percy, juge en devenir, aurait dit que c'était une entité _sui generis. _

Une fois encore, le portable de Ron vibra un peu trop fort. Instantanément, ses oreilles virèrent au rouge écrevisse, alors qu'il tentait de planquer le portable au fond de sa trousse pour en étouffer le bruit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait encore un vieux Nokia, avec un écran en noir et blanc. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un mobile dernier cri, de toute manière, le sien était un warrior, et en plus, il pouvait jouer à _snake _lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Cela dit, Ron avait bien envie de balancer l'infortuné appareil par la fenêtre, d'autant plus que le professeur venait encore une fois de s'interrompre, pour fusiller le rouquin maudit du regard. Ron se ratatina sur place, cramoisi.

-Puisque vous ne semblez pas disposé à écouter mon cours, DEHORS! S'écria le professeur, en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Ron grommela un instant, et rougit encore plus de voir toutes ces têtes se tourner vers lui. Le jeune Weasley grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe (inexistante) avant de ranger rageusement ses affaires, pestant mentalement contre ce vieux _schnock _qui avait indubitablement une dent contre lui. Alors, Ron jeta son sac sur l'épaule, et sortit de la salle d'un pas bien trop rapide pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire punir. Il était certes censé partir la queue entre les jambes, honteux de s'être ainsi fait épingler, mais sitôt qu'il eut mis le pied dehors, Ron se sentit revivre. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque le professeur claqua la porte un peu trop brusquement derrière lui.

Ron regarda autour de lui, hagard. Cela avait tout l'air qu'il en mettrait du temps avant de se réveiller totalement. Pour autant, le jeune homme peinait à réaliser qu'il était _libre. _il avait quitté la fournaise qu'était cette salle de classe pour se retrouver dans un couloir à la fraîcheur plus qu'appréciable. Il n'avait même pas peur de se faire prendre par le concierge tant il était heu-reux. Ron inspira à pleins poumons le relent de liberté qui flottait dans l'air. Il s'avança de quelques pas, tout en tournant sur lui-même pour bien enregistrer le décor, ce foutu décor qu'il n'allait pas voir pendant quinze jours. Quinze putain de longs jours où il pourrait faire la fête non-stop, se bourrer la gueule tous les soirs avec Daphnée, baiser avec elle jusqu'à l'overdose, et surtout, où il pourra profiter de chacun de ses potes, même s'il voyait Blaise et Théo ce soir pour célébrer les vacances.

Une fois qu'il fut dans le hall, Ron jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de la secrétaire, dont les stores étaient baissés. Il n'y avait pas un chien dans les environs, ils étaient tous en train de pourrir en cours, et c'était bien fait pour leurs gueules. Ron se mit à gambader jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, esquissant presque une petite danse de la joie. Il avait conscience qu'il était en train de se ridiculiser de la sorte, mais il s'en fichait, parce que lui, il était libre. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Ron se mit à courir comme une furie, bras grands ouverts comme s'il allait sauter sur quelqu'un pour l'étouffer de câlins, tout en gueulant à pleins poumons:

-VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCEEEEEEEEES!

X

Comme convenu, Blaise et Théo avaient rejoint Ron au pub, afin de célébrer le début des vacances comme il se devait. Les trois garçons étaient attablés devant une immense chope de bière. Ron but une gorgée dans la sienne, alors que Blaise était en train de parler de son énième plan cul, sous le regard mi fasciné, mi dégoûté des deux autres. Théodore n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Le brun était effectivement trop occupé à rouler son tabac pour seulement y prêter attention. Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini, Théodore coinça la cigarette artisanale entre ses lèvres pour se l'allumer, paré de son sempiternel zippo. Ron le lui piqua, afin d'allumer sa propre cigarette. Tous trois, de concert, levèrent la tête lorsqu'une voix féminine les interpella.

-Hey les gars, vous n'auriez pas une cigarette?

Ron resta légèrement hébété en voyant une jolie blonde, dont l'opulente chevelure tirait sur le roux s'approcher d'eux, poings sur les hanches, attendant qu'ils n'accèdent à sa requête. Elle avait un joli sourire et des fossettes aux joues. Elle était maquillée très légèrement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une de ces pétasses maquillées comme des voitures volées. Ron extirpa de son propre paquet de Dunhill une tige de tabac, pour la passer à la fille.

-Merci, c'est super.

-De rien. Répondit Ron, d'un ton bourru.

-Vous en auriez une aussi pour ma pote, Susan? S'enquit-elle en désignant la brune qui venait de surgir à côté d'elle.

Théodore, cette fois, réagit et tira une cigarette de son propre paquet, pour la tendre aussitôt à la dénommée Susan. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de jeter des œillades insistantes à Théodore, qui tirait tranquillement sur sa cigarette sans y prêter une quelconque attention. Il buvait sa bière tout aussi placidement. La blonde décida de passer à une étape supérieure dans l'offensive. Elle et Susan tirèrent chacune une chaise à la table des trois garçons, et s'installèrent avec eux.

-Nos potes nous ont lâchées. Expliqua la blonde, avec son accent nasillard. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on passe le reste de la soirée avec vous?

-Bien sûr que non, les filles! S'écria Blaise d'un ton enjoué, tout en leur adressant un clin d'œil séducteur. Seulement, il y a un petit problème, vous êtes deux et nous sommes trois…

-C'est toi qui dis ça alors que t'es gay. Lui rappela Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise adressa un sourire charmeur à Théodore, et posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, qu'il caressa délicatement par-dessus le tissu de son jean. Théodore sursauta violemment, et repoussa presque la main de Blaise, mais ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur sa cuisse, avant de le prendre par la taille et de poser son menton au creux de son épaule.

-Et lui, c'est mon petit-ami. Expliqua Blaise alors que Ron s'étouffait dans sa bière, interloqué. Je suis désolée les filles, vous êtes jolies comme tout, mais je ne partage pas mon copain.

-Vous êtes tous gays? S'alarma Susan, en lançant un regard effaré aux trois garçons, clairement déçue de ne pas avoir pu _pêcher _quoi que ce soit.

-Blaise n'est pas mon petit-ami. Répondit Théodore en soupirant, tout en repoussant la main baladeuse de son meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas libre pour autant, j'ai une petite-amie depuis presque trois mois et tout va bien entre nous, je n'ai donc pas besoin de me perdre dans les bras d'une inconnue de passage.

-Ouais, renchérit Ron avec enthousiasme. Même que sa petite-amie, c'est ma meilleure-amie à moi, et que s'il lui fait du mal, je lui casse la gueule. Théo n'est pas le genre de mec que l'on peut draguer impunément, c'est tout de même le petit-ami de la reine du lycée.

-Oh, bien sûr, Hermione Granger, comme c'est surprenant. S'écria la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y en a que pour elle de toute manière.

-Par curiosité, juste comme ça, demanda Théodore, froidement. Puis-je savoir vos noms?

-Moi, c'est Susan Bones, intervient la brune alors que son amie se décomposait à côté d'elle, et elle, c'est Hannah Abbott.

-Susan et Hannah. Répéta en écho le grand brun. Vous êtes en terminale littéraire, dans la classe de Londubat, Lisa Turpin, Zacharias Smith et Millicent Bulstrode?

-C'est exact, bredouilla la brune, sous le regard noir d'Hannah, mais…

-il n'y a pas de mais. Coupa Théodore, alors qu'un sourire irrésistiblement moqueur s'étalait sur ses lèvres fines. Si vous êtes à Roundview, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis le petit ami d'Hermione Granger? Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir me _draguer _tout en sachant que je suis déjà pris?

Hannah Abbott ne répondit même pas à sa question. Elle se mit à fondre en larmes, sous le regard atterré de Susan Bones, à laquelle elle répétait qu'elle venait de draguer le petit ami de la reine du lycée et que sa vie sociale était complètement fichue. Ron regardait alternativement Théodore et les deux filles, à la fois admiratif et muet de stupéfaction. C'était une facette du jeune Nott qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ron, en effet, avait toujours connu le mec cool, et sans prise de tête, pas chiant pour un sou. Il était évident que Théodore ne se laissait pas faire.

Lorsque les deux filles se levèrent et quittèrent leurs tables, Blaise et Théodore se firent un _check, _comme pour se féliciter de les avoir rembarrées en beauté. Il avait fallu pour cela que le métis cesse de rire, car la présente scène, même si elle n'avait rien de drôle, l'avait fait presque littéralement pleurer de rire. L'Œil hilare, Blaise but une gorgée sur sa bière, et claqua la chope sur la table une fois qu'il l'eût vidée.

-Pour fêter cette victoire je propose une tournée de shooters.

Ron gémit légèrement à l'annonce, craignant à l'avance ce qui allait se passer, parce que oui, il savait ce qui allait immanquablement s'en suivre. La vodka était le meilleur moyen pour l'achever vite et bien. Et croyez-le ou non, un Ron bourré, ce n'était jamais beau à voir. Encore un truc que Daphnée s'était promis d'améliorer chez-lui, bien qu'elle trouvait ça chou qu'il soit ivre mort au bout de trois verres seulement.

X

Ron ne sut jamais comment il en était arrivé là, mais une chose était-il, c'était que qu'il était en train de déambuler dans les rues de Bristol, légèrement titubant, accroché à Blaise et Théodore, non sans chanter à tue-tête une chanson que les deux garçons lui avaient précédemment apprise. C'était une chanson à la con, et c'était sans doute ça le pire, parce que c'était connu, les chansons cons s'imprimaient plus facilement dans l'esprit que les choses plus intelligentes, dirons-nous. On se trouvait donc en présence d'un Ron ivre-mort, en train de brailler à tue-tête, littéralement:

-_J'ai deux amiiiiiiiis, la tequila et le whiskyyyyy, la téquila quand t'es pas làààààà, et le whisky quant t'es partiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. _

Blaise et Théodore, à côté, se marraient comme des baleines, et franchement, il y avait de quoi, la scène était plutôt cocasse dans son genre, pour ne pas dire carrément fendarde. Les trois garçons se tenaient par les épaules, solidement arrimés les uns aux autres, et ce n'était nullement superfétatoire, eu égard à leur équilibre plus que précaire. Le principal inconvénient était que si un seul d'entre eux venait à se vautrer, les autres se vautraient également. Mais qu'importe, ils étaient bien. Ils avaient un taux d'alcoolémie indécemment élevé, mais ils avaient fêté ce début de vacances comme il se devait, même si cela devait se solder par une monstrueuse gueule de bois le lendemain matin. Ron, d'ailleurs, tout content d'avoir appris un nouveau truc aujourd'hui, n'avait pas fini de chanter:

-_J'ai deux copaiiiiiiins, la cigarette et le p'tit joiiiiiiiint. _

-Mais non, c'est pas ça la chanson! Siffla Théodore, en fustigeant le rouquin du regard, alors que Blaise continuait à se bidonner de l'autre côté. Avant y'a la Heineken et la Kronenbourg.

-Putain, mais Théo, t'as loupé une occasion de te taire, franchement! Le réprimanda Blaise, entre deux hoquets de rire. On va encore l'entendre brailler.

-Justement, c'est drôle. Persifla Théo, une lueur sadique s'allumant dans son regard vitreux. En attendant, c'est lui qui se paye la honte.

-_J'ai deux amouuuuuurs, la Heineken et la Kronembouuuuurg, la Heineken pour le week-end, la Kronembourg pour tous les jouuuuuuuuurs. _

-Ouais, mais en attendant, cria Blaise, par-dessus les hurlements du rouquin, c'est nous qui nous payons la honte vu qu'on se le traîne depuis tout à l'heure.

-Allez, Blaise, détends-toi. Sourit Théo, en allongeant le bras pour effleurer la chute de reins de son ami.

Seulement, ce contact certes fugace impliquait qu'il effleure également Ron, étant placé au milieu du trio. La réponse du rouquin, d'ailleurs, ne se fit pas attendre, plus véhémente encore que le reste de la chanson qu'il était en train de chanter, non pardon, brailler à tue-tête depuis tout à l'heure.

-Hé, les pédés, si vous voulez vous tripoter, évitez de m'inclure dans votre truc!

-TA GUEULE! S'écrièrent Blaise et Théo, de concert.

-allez, supplia Ron, chantez avec moi, qu'on ait au moins tous les trois l'air cons! _J'ai deux copaiiiiins, la cigarette et le p'tit joiiiiint, la cigarette parce que c'est choueeeette, et le ptit joiiiiiint parce que c'est biiiiien! _

-Désolé, mec, mais le prochain ce sera sans nous. Gloussa Blaise, en essuyant ses larmes de rire, tandis que Théodore venait de partir dans éclat de rire tonitruant.

-Quoi, parce que ça parle de sodomie et de…

-Crie le encore plus fort, les voisins n'ont pas entendu. Ironisa Théodore, en donnant un coup de coude au rouquin trop bavard.

-_J'ai deux passioooooons, la sodomiiiiiie et la fellatioooooon,…_

-Et merde, fait chier. Jura Blaise, qui ne riait plus du tout. Théo, je crois qu'on a fait une connerie en lui apprenant cette chanson.

-Non, tu crois? Ironisa le brun, en jetant un coup d'œil blasé à son ami.

Puis, plus tard, alors qu'ils campaient sous ce même réverbère depuis à peu près cinq minutes, soutenant un Ron qui marchait à peine debout, toujours en train de brailler des inepties, on entendit le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Tous les trois reçurent un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, ce qui les calma instantanément. Ils n'eurent qu'à lever la tête pour voir apparaître, dans le cadre de la fenêtre, un gros monsieur barbu vêtu d'un marcel blanc et d'un bas de pyjama à imprimé écossais, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été réveillé à trois heures du matin;

-et maintenant, VOS GUEULES! Vociféra l'adulte, en fusillant les trois adolescents, désormais trempés.

La fenêtre claqua, signe que son propriétaire était retourné se coucher. Blaise et Théodore soupirèrent, longuement. Ron crachait de l'eau, ayant apparemment bu la tasse sous la vague glacée qu'ils avaient reçue sur la tête. Le premier réflexe des deux français fut de vérifier que leurs portables n'avaient pas été noyés sous cette douche forcée. Heureusement, les appareils étaient en relatif bon état de marche, ils avaient simplement besoin d'être séchés. Blaise jeta un regard noir à la fenêtre désormais close.

-Vieux con, va. Pesta le métis entre ses dents.

-Eh, les mecs! S'écria Ron, qui venait visiblement d'émerger. _J'ai deux amiiiiis, la téquila et le whiskyyyyy…_

-TA GUEULE! S'exclamèrent Blaise et Théodore, de concert.

-Merci. Ajouta Théodore, alors que Ron s'était tu pour de bon, trop dépité pour continuer à chanter.

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE<strong>]

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Lavande détestait faire en ces veilles de départs en vacances, c'était bien entendu les valises. Elle ne savait jamais quoi mettre dedans, elle mettait toujours trois plombes pour décider ce qu'elle allait emporter ou laisser. C'était un vrai casse-tête qui lui ferait presque arracher ses précieux cheveux blonds. Cela dit, si elle s'arrachait les cheveux au moindre truc qui la tracassait, elle serait chauve depuis longtemps. La jeune femme avait cependant appris à relativiser: aucun problème ne pouvait être plus gros que ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, le reste lui paraissait bien dérisoire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, le pire n'avait pas été d'annoncer la nouvelle à Drago. Le pire pour elle allait être de l'annoncer à sa famille. Elle avait déjà évoqué le problème l'autre jour, sa mère était catholique pratiquante et réprouvait toute pratique abortive. Pour autant, et c'était dire à quel point les adultes pouvaient avoir une réaction contradictoire, Lavande allait se faire drôlement engueuler le jour où la nouvelle de sa grossesse sera enfin divulguée. Et pour tout dire, Lavande redoutait particulièrement ce jour là. Elle allait devoir y passer, c'était inévitable. Comme elle craignait si souvent que ce soit le cas, sa grossesse allait bientôt se voir et il n'y aurait plus moyen de la cacher.

En fait, Lavande redoutait autant la réaction de sa mère que celle de ses amis. Les autres n'avaient pas à savoir, elle ne sera de toute manière plus à Roundview quand son ventre commencera à s'arrondir de façon drastique. Par pure mesure de précaution, Lavande avait catégoriquement refusé d'embarquer dans sa valise tout maillot de bain ou bikini. Certes, elle n'allait pas se promener en col roulé sous un soleil de plomb, mais de toute manière, Lavande estimait ne pas avoir besoin de maillot de bain. Ils s'exilaient en pleine cambrousse, au fin fond de la Bretagne. Elle doutait déjà d'avoir accès à l'eau potable, alors d'ici à avoir un accès direct avec la plage, vous pensez bien…même si nous étions d'accord, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'eau potable n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le fait que la maison était en bordure de mer. C'était juste la notion de _cambrousse_ qui l'effrayait un peu.

Du coup, Lavande ignorait si elle devait ramener les bottes en caoutchouc juste au cas où. Il fallait être prévoyant dans la vie. Car, qui disait campagne disait forcément cafards et gadoue, des araignées dans tous les coins, et évidemment pas d'internet. Elle n'allait donc pas pouvoir partager ses photos sur Facebook. Elle espérait toutefois qu'elle aurait du réseau, ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles de Parvati, et surtout, d'Harry. Comme les autres, elle était évidemment inquiète de son sort, et elle avait des scrupules à s'en aller sans eux, et ce d'autant plus que les _eux _en question étaient sa meilleure amie et le petit-ami de cette dernière, qui était accessoirement un bon pote. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire de boire un coup à leur santé, ou sinon, elle allait devoir trinquer au jus d'orange, et c'était vraiment le bad. Parce qu'elle était enceinte, l'alcool et le tabac étaient bien évidemment proscrits.

Si arrêter de fumer n'avait pas été en soi un gros problème, Lavande ne fumant qu'occasionnellement, pour l'alcool, en revanche, c'était plus délicat. Non pas qu'elle était une alcoolique notoire, mais elle n'était pas du tout de ceux qui pensaient que sans alcool, la fête était plus folle. Comme le reste de ses amis, y compris Hermione, la plus sage d'entre tous, elle buvait immodérément. Ils ne comptaient plus les lendemains de cuites, ni les cuites tout court d'ailleurs. Se retrouver ivres morts pendant une fête était presque un passage obligé. Cette fois là, comme toutes les autres, elle allait regarder ses amis boire comme des trous, et soupirer devant son minable verre de jus d'orange. Et _ça, _c'était vraiment la haine.

Lavande passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds tout en soupirant lourdement. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus envie d'aller en France. L'idée, sur le coup, était vraiment inspirante, mais sans Harry et Parvati, sans alcool, came, et tout ce qui allait avec, ça n'allait pas être pareil. Qui plus est, Lavande redoutait le moment où elle allait se retrouver avec tous les autres. Il était évident que la zizanie avait semé son germe au sein du petit groupe qu'ils faisaient. Si on caricaturait un peu les choses, il y avait les pro-Drago (en minorité, il fallait le préciser), et les pro-Hermione. Hermione et Drago ne s'entendaient plus du tout, pour ne pas dire que c'était la guerre entre eux. S'agissant des scores, le doute n'était même plus possible. Hermione gagnait haut la main.

Techniquement, du côté d'Hermione, il y avait évidemment Théodore, mais aussi Ron. En temps ordinaire, il y aurait eu Harry et Parvati, mais ils n'allaient pas être là. Drago, lui, avait réussi à se mettre Blaise dans la poche, et Lavande, pour tout avouer, ne savait pas dans quel camp elle se trouvait. En toute logique, elle devrait être du côté de Drago puisqu'il était son amoureux, mais Hermione était une de ses meilleures amies et Lavande n'avait pas envie de trahir Hermione en se rangeant du côté de Drago. Quelle situation merdique, vraiment! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit compliqué quand tout pouvait être si simple?

-Maman, tu as lavé ma robe? Appela Lavande, depuis la porte de sa chambre.

-Quelle robe? Demanda Mrs Brown en surgissant dans le couloir.

-Ben, mes robes. Insista Lavande, piteusement. Celles que j'ai mises à laver cette semaine, j'aimerais bien les emmener en France.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas toutes les mettre?

-Je ne sais pas. Gémit Lavande en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je ne sais pas quoi emporter. Tu sais quel temps il fait, dans la campagne bretonne?

-Vous allez en Bretagne? S'étonna Mrs Brown, en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de sa fille.

-Oui. Répondit Lavande. Je…j'ai même regardé sur Internet ce que les gens disaient, mais…il paraît qu'il pleut tout le temps. Dans la mesure où il pleut tout le temps, et qu'on est en pleine campagne, il va y avoir de la gadoue, et je me suis dit qu'on devrait prévoir des gros pulls en laine pour nous tenir bien chaud, des k-way pour nous protéger de la pluie, et des bottes en caoutchouc parce que c'est impossible de marcher en escarpins ou en chaussures en toile dans la gadoue.

-Tu sais chérie, la rassura sa mère, tout dépend l'époque de l'année où on s'y rend. Il doit bien y avoir quelques jours dans l'année où il fait un beau soleil, et où les bretons profitent de la plage.

-Oui mais tu sais, un manoir perdu en plein milieu de la cambrousse, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour porter des tenues de plage, même si Blaise a dit qu'il avait une piscine. Mais à quoi ça sert une piscine s'il pleut à longueur d'année, hein?

-S'ils ont fait une piscine sur leur propriété, c'est qu'il devait y avoir des beaux jours pour pouvoir en profiter. Supposa Mrs Brown, pragmatique. Une piscine ça coûte cher, ça demande de l'entretien, ils ne vont pas investir dedans si c'est pour en profiter trois jours par an.

-C'est pas faux. Marmonna Lavande, en baissant la tête. Alors, je prends les maillots de bain quand même?

-si tu veux, chérie. Conseilla Mrs Brown en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Il faut être prévoyant.

Lavande s'ébroua au contact de sa mère. D'habitude, elle ne rechignait pas contre les câlins et les petites marques d'affection, elle en redemandait même, mais d'habitude, elle n'était pas enceinte. Et depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne tolérait pas d'autre contact que celui de Drago. Elle ne voulait que ses caresses, et n'être que dans ses bras, et nulle part ailleurs. Sinon, Lavande n'aimait pas qu'on lui caresse les cheveux ou qu'on lui touche l'épaule, elle ressentait comme un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine, et l'envie plutôt urgente de se défaire de ces étreintes involontaires.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, ma chérie? Demanda finalement Mrs Brown, inquiète, alors que Lavande se ratatiner davantage.

Lavande était prise au cœur d'un affreux dilemme. D'un côté, elle avait envie d'avouer cette vérité qui lui brûlait le bout de la langue, et d'un autre côté, elle s'obstinait à se taire. Pourquoi la vérité était-elle si difficile à dire aux personnes que l'on aimait le plus, hein? _Je suis enceinte. _cela avait beau être une réalité, Lavande ne se voyait pas pour autant le dire.

-Tu es toute pâle. Constata Mrs Brown, en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu m'as l'air très fatiguée. Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne un rendez-vous chez le médecin?

-ça ira, Maman. Coupa Lavande, sèchement. Je…je vais bien, d'accord? Je n'ai rien de grave…juste des nausées matinales, mais ça va passer. J'ai dû manger un truc qu'il ne fallait pas.

-C'est vrai que vous mangez mal, à la cantine. Acquiesça Mrs Brown, songeuse. Il faudrait peut-être que je te donne de l'argent tous les midis, pour que tu manges mieux que ça. C'est jamais cuit comme il faut. La viande et le poisson cru, c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

-écris une lettre au proviseur? Suggéra Lavande, en haussant un sourcil.

En fait, la jeune fille était heureuse de cette échappatoire. Mrs Brown n'avait apparemment pas relevé ses _nausées matinales, _qui étaient pourtant un des symptômes les plus évidents d'une grossesse. L'autre jour, Lavande en parlait avec Parvati. Par curiosité, elle avait demandé à quoi faisait penser le mot _enceinte. _Parvati lui avait répondu dans l'ordre: _nausées, libido, fraises, bidon, poitrine qui double de volume. _Jamais elle n'avait dit une seule fois _bébé _ou quoi que ce soit y étant apparentée. Lorsque Parvati avait évoqué la libido exacerbée d'une femme enceinte, Lavande avait grimacé. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle aurait envie de sauter sur Drago aussitôt qu'elle en aurait l'occasion? Elle avait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser.

Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer en nymphomane, ne serait-ce que pour sa santé mentale, et celle de Drago. Pour autant, elle était sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas Drago outre mesure de s'envoyer en l'air à longueur de temps. Cela dit, il ne l'avait plus beaucoup touchée depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, pour ne pas dire plus du tout. En fait, c'est bien simple, il se contentait de la tenir par la main, de lui faire des bisous, et de la câliner comme bon lui semble. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de l'éventualité de faire _la chose _et il ne semblait pas pressé. N'importe qui, à sa place, aurait été parano, surtout connaissant son passé de débauche. Elle avait essayé de savoir s'il voyait d'autres filles…et avait déchanté en comprenant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'elle avait toujours des réserves, même s'il était adorable avec elle.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Confessa Lavande, en baissant la tête, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Oh, ma chérie. Murmura Mrs Brown en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Que s'est-il passé?

Lavande ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses nerfs de femme enceinte à vif, elle laissa rouler ses larmes sur ses joues, sans chercher à les retenir d'une quelconque façon, elle en était de toute manière bien incapable. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie de pleurer un peu sur son sort, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà pleuré assez en apprenant sa grossesse. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se mine le moral pour n'importe quoi. Lavande était peut-être douée pour réconforter les autres, mais elle était bien incapable de se gérer elle-même.

-Je…Tu sais que j'ai un copain? Demanda Lavande, tout en sanglotant contre l'épaule ronde de sa mère. Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de lui. Il est charmant et adorable, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance.

-Et pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance? Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non?

-il y a une raison. Hoqueta Lavande en essuyant ses yeux. Je…c'est le genre de gars qui est incapable de rester en couple trop longtemps, plutôt du genre volage. Ce…C'était le copain d'une de mes amies, et il n'arrêtait pas de la tromper avec la première fille venue. Elle…Elle en a souffert, et moi, j'ai peur qu'il fasse pareil avec moi. Je…c'est idiot, mais…je n'ai pas envie qu'il me trompe. Les…Les parents d'Hermione sont en train de divorcer pour ce même genre d'histoires.

-Ah bon, ils divorcent? S'étonna Mrs Brown, d'une voix plus aigüe.

-Oui…Hermione a découvert récemment qu'Edward trompait Florence, ou l'inverse, je ne sais plus.

-Je suis désolée pour ton amie. Chuchota Mrs Brown, dont le regard s'était assombri. Mais toi…pour en revenir à ton histoire. Même s'il est volage, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il te trompera aussi. Certains hommes ont ça dans les gênes, mais il y a plusieurs raisons qui poussent un homme à l'infidélité.

-Quelles raisons? S'enquit Lavande, avec curiosité.

-Eh bien…Par exemple, ils peuvent tromper leur femme par ennui. Ils ne se sentent pas bien dans leur couple, ils n'ont pas entière satisfaction, alors ils vont voir ailleurs pour tenter de trouver ce qui leur manque. Ils essayent parfois plusieurs conquêtes avant de trouver la bonne. Je pense que c'Est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton amie. Il était en couple avec elle, depuis longtemps je crois, et il s'ennuyait avec elle. Avec le temps, les sentiments ont fini par s'éteindre. Il restait prisonnier de cette relation, mais il ne pouvait pas en sortir, parce qu'il avait peut-être des scrupules à blesser ton amie. Alors, il est allé voir ailleurs. Il a butiné de fille en fille, peut-être pour lui donner l'impression qu'il était en vie, ou pour rechercher désespérément ce qui lui manquait et ce qu'il a perdu…

-Comment tu fais pour comprendre tout ça?

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis psychologue, chérie. Rit Mrs Brown, en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Sérieusement, je comprends que tu puisses avoir des réserves. Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ton histoire. Peut-être qu'il a changé, qu'il a retrouvé avec toi ce qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne parle pas de sexe, ou de l'éventualité d'aller plus loin, qu'il va forcément voir quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire ses besoins. Un homme, ce n'est pas animal, tu sais. Ils savent tout de même se tenir. Cela ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il ne te désire pas. Honnêtement Lavande, souris et profite un peu, on n'a qu'une vie. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance en te laissant ronger par tes propres doutes. Si ça doit s'arrêter, ça s'arrêtera, on se prend tous des coups, ma Lavande. Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur de s'en prendre.

Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en posant une main légèrement tremblante sur son ventre. Elle pensait au petit être qui grandissait en elle, et elle se disait que non, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, parce que si Drago partait, cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père. Elle sera toute seule pour l'élever. Lavande ne voulait pas être une mère célibataire.

-Tu sais chérie, ton père et moi, quand nous t'avons eue, j'avais à peine vingt ans. On ne savait même pas si notre histoire allait durer, et tu es arrivée. Certes, nous avons été pris au dépourvu, on ne savait pas trop comment te gérer alors que nous n'avions même pas de boulot, ton père a dû trouver quelque chose en vitesse même si c'était pour être gratte-papier dans un bureau, mais on s'en est sortis, parce qu'on savait que ça valait le coup.

-V…Vous m'avez eue si jeune? Hoqueta Lavande, surprise par la révélation de sa mère.

-Bien sûr, c'est une part de notre passé que l'on n'a jamais reniée. Tu le savais donc pas?

-N…Non. Balbutia Lavande, en rougissant furieusement. Je pensais…que vous aviez l'âge normal pour avoir des enfants.

-Ton père était plus vieux que moi, il avait presque vingt-six ans. Bien sûr, quand Mamie l'a su, elle était furieuse, mais elle ne m'a pas reniée pour autant. Elle…Elle a même pris les rênes, elle décidait de tout à notre place, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de garder le contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait, même si cela signifiait prendre en charge ton éducation. Ton père et moi n'étions pas forcément d'accord sur ce point, mais nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire. J'étais bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, et je n'étais absolument pas responsable, à cet âge là, je pensais encore à m'amuser et à faire la fête avec mes copains plutôt qu'à m'occuper d'un enfant.

Lavande frissonna insidieusement, soudainement mal à l'aise. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa grand-mère avait pris son éducation en main, pourquoi Lavande avait un plus fort relationnel avec son aïeule qu'avec sa propre mère. Au fil des années, un fossé s'était creusé entre Lavande et sa fille unique. Mr Brown a fini par mourir, et tout a foutu le camp. Leurs relations s'étaient dégradées, mais elles étaient encore proches. Mamie était le trait d'union entre elles, la matriarche empêchait la petite famille de se disloquer. Mamie avait même fini par habiter ici. Quand Laureen était là, elles étaient quatre. Une famille exclusivement composée de filles, et toutes générations confondues. C'était étrange, quand on y pensait.

Le malaise de Lavande s'accentua lorsqu'elle comprit le sens des paroles de sa mère. Elle avait vingt ans, elle était elle aussi très jeune. Peut-être comprendrait-elle son état? C'était une possibilité à envisager. Lavande s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. En même temps, Lavande n'avait aucune idée de l'âge qu'avait sa mère. Cette femme n'avait pas d'âge, et de toute manière, elle ne comptait plus les années. Sa mère avait une sainte terreur du temps qui passe, et avait cessé de compter les années après son vingtième anniversaire, disait-elle. D'ailleurs, aussi loin que Lavande se rappelait, Mrs Brown n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire. Lavande n'était même pas certaine de connaître la date de naissance exacte de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais su. Les parents avaient de drôles de lubies, parfois.

-Et tu l'as regretté, après? Demanda Lavande, la bouche légèrement pâteuse.

Lavande avait besoin de savoir. C'était la question qui la turlupinait depuis tout à l'heure. Lavande ne voulait pas regretté d'avoir gâché sa jeunesse en ayant eu un enfant si jeune. D'un côté, au regard de toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire avec ses amis, depuis le collège, puis en arrivant à Roundview, Lavande avait l'impression d'avoir bien vécu. Elle ne comptait plus les lendemains de cuites, les fois où elle a _bad tripé, _les virées avec les uns et les autres. Elle avait cependant conscience qu'elle serait désormais en total décalage avec ses amis, parce que mine de rien, un bébé, ça fait forcément mûrir.

Fini les bêtises, il fallait être responsables, et gérer une autre personne que soi-même. Avant de tomber enceinte, Lavande n'avait jamais songé à l'éventualité d'être mère, ne serait-ce que dans un futur lointain. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Bien sûr, elle s'était déjà imaginé quelle serait sa vie idéale, ce qu'elle ferait plus tard. Comme toutes les jeunes filles, elle s'était imaginée avec un mariage de princesse, un mari aimant, et éventuellement des enfants. Lavande était la preuve vivante que rien ne se passait comme on l'avait prévu: Lavande avait dix-sept ans, elle attendait un enfant, elle n'était pas certaine des sentiments qu'elle avait pour le père de cet enfant, et elle était encore moins certaine de leur avenir à deux. Elle n'osait même pas envisager l'option mariage, parce que si ça se trouvait, ils n'allaient jamais se marier. L'enfance de Lavande venait de voler en éclats, et ça faisait mal.

-Non, chérie, je n'ai rien regretté.

Regretté quoi? S'interrogea Lavande, dans une sorte de brouillard, alors que son petit monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Peu importait de toute façon, elle avait oublié la question qu'elle avait posée quelques instants plus tôt. À dix-sept ans à peine, elle avait déjà le pied dans la tombe, elle était vieille avant l'heure. Et ça fichait drôlement le cafard de seulement y penser.

* * *

><p>[<strong>BLAISE<strong>]

Blaise tira quelques lattes sur son joint, non sans s'étouffer au passage, n'ayant pas l'habitude de fumer. Ron et Théodore étaient assis de part et d'autre du métis, Théodore en train de se rouler un pétard, et Ron en train de décapsuler sa bière avec ses dents. Blaise détournait la tête, pour ne pas voir le massacre.

-Eh, tu sais, les décapsuleurs, ça existe! S'écria Blaise, en lançant au rouquin le décapsuleur en question.

Pour toute réponse, Ron haussa les épaules, et finit de décapsuler sa bouteille avec ses dents. Blaise soupira, légèrement blasé, avant de tirer une longue bouffée sur son joint. Le métis était assis dans l'herbe, et avait légèrement plié les genoux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, presque rasés, et il soupira, ayant décidément du mal à se faire à ce nouveau contact. Blaise se désintéressa de Ron, qui avait recraché dans l'herbe la capsule litigieuse, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Théodore. Théo, ce con, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'habiter ses fantasmes, même les plus obscènes.

Blaise soupira. Être gay, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, en particulier lorsque l'objet de ses fantasmes était hétérosexuel et donc, par conséquent, que Blaise savait très bien qu'il ne se passait jamais rien entre eux. Blaise avait toujours été amoureux de Théodore, d'une certaine façon. Il avait été là dans les moments les plus difficiles, et il était resté, là où d'autres s'étaient barrés. Blaise avait tout vu de Théodore, même ses pires aspects. Ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami s'étaient renforcés, comme jamais. Pour autant, Blaise était toujours tourmenté, il était assailli par ces images qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, et le phénomène atteignait son point d'orgue depuis que Blaise avait vu Théodore nu. Parce que bien évidemment, il était bien foutu, ce con.

Le regard du jeune homme ne quittait pas les mains de Théodore. Théodore était toujours occupé à rouler son pétard, imperturbable. Il mêlait le tabac à autre chose, certes plus illicite. Blaise haussa un sourcil. _du shit? _Le métis se demandait quand il allait finir son petit manège. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, parce que Blaise avait encore envie de regarder ses mains. Il avait des belles mains, des putains de belles mains. Certes, ses ongles étaient rongés, mais il avait des doigts très longs et très fins. Des doigts de musicien. Blaise se souvenait de la période où Théodore jouait encore de la guitare. Il avait souvent vu son ami en train de gratter les cordes, un joint pendu au bout des lèvres, en train de fredonner d'une voix légèrement rauque cette chanson qu'il aimait tant.

Blaise était retourné des années en arrière, dans ses souvenirs. Théodore et sa guitare, Théodore et son foutu sourire tordu sur ses lèvres, Théodore et son joint. Elle semblait si loin, cette époque, et pourtant ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps que ça. Pour autant, ils n'avaient plus les mêmes attentes, la même insouciance. Ils avaient grandi, et c'était ça qui faisait mal. Maintenant, il n'y avait ni guitare, ni joints, l'instrument était en train de prendre la poussière, quelque part dans le grenier. Théodore n'avait plus joué, n'avait plus chanté. Tout en lui semblait s'être éteint, pour ne plus devenir que monotonie morbide, une boucle sans fin qui laissait un goût amer sur le bout de la langue.

-Théo? Demanda finalement Blaise, alors que son ami venait enfin de coincé son roulé entre ses lèvres.

-Mh? Répondit ce dernier, en actionnant la molette du briquet.

Dans le noir, une petite étincelle jaillit, et déchira le voile opaque qui les enveloppait, pour aussitôt disparaître. Ce fut ensuite le mégot incandescent qui brilla dans l'obscurité, accompagnant chacun des mouvements de Théodore. Celui-ci avait arqué un sourcil, attendant sans doute que son ami lui dise ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il expira un nouveau halo de fumée âcre, et Blaise grimaça. Il détestait cette sale habitude qu'il avait. Certes, il fumait de temps à autres, mais il n'était pas accro, lui.

-Pourquoi tu fumes cette merde? Attaqua Blaise, en désignant le roulé illicite du menton.

-Tu n'as pas craché dessus, tout à l'heure. Fit remarquer Théodore, en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Présentement, Blaise avait envie de lui foutre un coup de poing pour démolir sa gueule d'ange. Un ange qui avait des petites cornes rouges. Un ange pas tout à fait angélique, mais pas non plus ténébreux. Un ange déchu, plutôt. Un foutu paradoxe. Une putain d'énigme. Une sacrée tête à claques. Blaise détestait cet air suffisant qu'il se donnait, son sourire en coin horripilant. Peut-être que ça faisait de l'effet à Granger, mais Blaise, ça l'énervait. Ça l'énervait, parce que cela voulait dire que Théodore avait raison. Théodore avait toujours raison, de toute manière. Il savait taper en plein dans le mille, appuyer là où ça fait mal. Théo était ainsi. Il allait droit à l'essentiel, quitte à blesser dans la manœuvre.

Blaise soupira, lourdement. Il se frotta à nouveau le crâne, et glissa un nouveau regard furtif vers Théodore. Nott avait les yeux rivés sur la voûte céleste, d'un noir d'encre. Blaise l'imaginait être en train de scruter les étoiles, mais le métis n'en discernait aucune. En fait, il était plutôt difficile d'en discerner ne serait-ce qu'une seule, puisque le ciel était souillé de nuages gris. Pour autant, Théodore ne cessait pas de fixer le ciel, comme s'il y trouvait un quelconque intérêt en ce moment. Il tirait pensivement sur son joint, perdu dans ses songes. Il avait abandonné son fameux sourire en coin tant controversé, pour arborer un visage rêveur.

Théodore n'était pas spécialement beau. Il avait un visage banal, trop mince. Des cernes légèrement bleutés soulignaient son regard à la couleur indéfinissable. Ses lèvres étaient trop pâles, son sourire en coin était légèrement tordu, ses dents de travers, mais sa bouche était en elle seule un appel au baiser. Théo avait des épis sur le sommet du crâne, qu'il ne cherchait même pas à aplatir par un quelconque moyen. Il avait des cils trop longs, comme ceux d'une fille, mais ça lui faisait un putain de regard pénétrant. Qui plus est, il avait été défiguré par cette cicatrice qu'il avait à la joue. Beaucoup de filles de leur ancien lycée trouvaient ça sexy. Ça lui faisait un visage dur, adulte, et il était vrai que Théodore avait toujours été bien plus mature que les autres. Puis il y avait son nez. Son nez légèrement aquilin, un peu tordu lui aussi. Ce nez que Théodore détestait, mais qui donnait du caractère à son visage a priori banal. Son visage pointu, tout en angles, où plus aucun trait enfantin ne subsistait.

Théo n'était pas beau, pas comme Malefoy en tout cas. Il avait beaucoup de charme. Son sourire tordu était séduisant et son regard hypnotisait quiconque s'y plongeait. Théo s'en foutait, de ne pas être beau. De toute manière, avant de rencontrer Hermione, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir s'il plaisait ou non. Indubitablement, il plaisait, il avait réussi à faire tomber Tracey Davis sous son charme. Beaucoup de filles espéraient attirer son attention, mais Théodore ne l'accordait jamais. Il s'en foutait. Il continuait à s'en foutre. il se foutait de tout, ce mec. Et son attitude détachée avait don d'exaspérer Blaise, même s'il avait une jolie petite gueule de martyr qui les faisait toutes craquer.

-Tu…Tu as rejoué de la guitare, depuis? S'enquit finalement Blaise, en faisant tourner sa bouteille de bière entre ses doigts.

-Depuis quand? Questionna Théodore, en retour, tout en tirant une dernière bouffée sur son joint.

Théodore avait également cette sale manie de répondre à une question par une autre question. Il éludait astucieusement toute interrogation d'une habile pirouette, et il s'en tirait toujours à bon compte. Blaise savait que c'était un truc qui agaçait vraiment les filles, qu'ils ne répondent pas concrètement à leurs questions pressantes. Théodore n'était qu'un con. Mais Blaise l'aimait malgré tout. C'était ça, la véritable force de l'amour, pouvoir passer outre les défauts de quelqu'un. Honnêtement, il doutait qu'Hermione en soit capable, tant elle était obsédée par l'idée même de la perfection. Théodore n'était pas parfait. C'était un type bourré d'imperfections, bourré tout court d'ailleurs, il avait le regard vitreux et il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de boire.

C'était de leur faute, aussi, ils étaient allés ravitailler les stocks en achetant un pack de bières à un _night shop. _Blaise était le moins fauché d'eux trois, il fallait dire qu'avec tout l'argent que sa mère tirait de ses nombreux divorces, ils avaient réussi à amasser une petite fortune. Triste, mais on ne peut plus vrai. Blaise se souvenait des expressions interloquées qu'affichaient ses camarades lorsqu'ils parlaient de sa mère. _Quoi, tu vis seul avec ta mère? _Ouais, mais elle est riche…très riche tu sais. _Ah. _C'était en général tout ce qu'ils avaient à répondre, un minuscule et pathétique ah, prononcé machinalement, comme si la réponse donnée mettait mal à l'aise, et était insusceptible d'arracher d'autres réactions, autrement plus sensées.

Dans l'imaginaire collectif, on se faisait une certaine idée des familles monoparentales. On imaginait volontiers le seul adulte galérer pour boucler ses fins de mois, et l'enfant qui avait rarement de nouveaux vêtements, ou accessoires dernier cri. C'était un cliché. Blaise s'en était toujours bien sorti, très bien, même. Il avait toujours été le plus friqué des deux, même si les Nott s'en sortaient pas mal financièrement parlant. Blaise ne savait pas s'il se satisfaisait de cette situation: pour lui, gagner de l'argent sur le dos des relations foireuses de sa mère, c'était franchement moyen. À chaque fois que Mrs Zabini (qui ne s'appelait plus d'ailleurs ainsi, depuis le temps) voulait divorcer de son énième mari -son dernier beau-père en date avait été un riche magnat du pétrole, un russe un peu mafieux sur les bords qui s'appelait Igor. Ou Youri, Blaise ne savait déjà plus. Le garçon n'était pas sûr d'avoir su un jour.

-Tu fais chier, Théo, vraiment. Se plaignit Blaise, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Blaise n'aimait pas non plus la bière. Ça avait une odeur rance, et c'était bien trop amer. Pourtant, il en buvait, sans doute pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Théodore haussa les épaules, comme il savait si bien le faire. Blaise resta abasourdi. Il venait de dire à Théodore qu'il faisait chier, et ce dernier ne réagissait pas? Décidément, Blaise n'y comprendrait jamais rien. Il avait espéré en retirer une réaction quelconque mais pas un haussement d'épaules, comme si rien n'avait d'importance.

Théodore consentit enfin à lever la tête, fixement, comme s'il était en train de rechercher, dans le visage de son ami, une quelconque vérité. Théodore le dévisageait, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Regarder Blaise dans les yeux revenait à voir la vérité en face, Théodore avait toujours le regard fuyant, il était un peu lâche parfois. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, Blaise l'avait secoué à de nombreuses reprises pour qu'il retrouve enfin le droit chemin. Les prunelles outremer du grand brun restèrent rivés dans le regard d'ébène du métis, légèrement perplexes. Blaise pourrait presque voir les rouages fonctionner dans la cervelle de son ami. Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

À cet instant précis, Théodore semblait avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il avait le dos voûté et le teint trop pâle, avec des valises sous les yeux. Il paraissait triste, mélancolique. C'était compréhensible, il venait de perdre sa mère. Cependant, connaissant Théodore, Blaise se doutait bien qu'une fois la colère passée, il se mettrait en tête de rechercher ses vrais parents. Théodore détestait ne pas savoir, il voulait toujours réponse à tout, même si sur le moment, il ne semblait pas y avoir de solution. Théodore était obstiné, et c'était sans doute ce qui lui avait permis d'avancer dans la vie alors qu'il se prenait des coups. Théodore était un _warrior, _un battant, il était de ceux qui tiraient leur épingle du jeu et qui gagnaient quoiqu'il arrive, même si cela devait prendre du temps. Blaise avait toujours admiré son ami en ce sens. Blaise était doué pour gérer ses problèmes, mais pas les siens.

-C'est bizarre, on n'entend plus Ron. Fit remarquer Théo, son sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Blaise se crispa, alors que son estomac se tordit douloureusement, à chaque fois que Théodore esquissait ce putain de sourire à dire vrai. Néanmoins, à ses dires, Blaise détacha son regard du visage du jeune homme à la peau de nacre, pour s'intéresser au rouquin qu'ils n'avaient effectivement plus entendu depuis un long moment déjà. Le sourire narquois de Théodore se fit plus large alors qu'ils avisaient tous les deux un Ron qui dormait la joue dans l'herbe, à poings fermés, complètement assommé par l'alcool.

-Il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Grinça Théodore, légèrement acerbe, alors qu'il buvait une énième gorgée sur sa bière, peut-être la dernière, espérait Blaise.

-C'est toi qui as voulu le faire boire, je te rappelle! Le rabroua Blaise, gentiment, alors que son ami commençait à se mordiller l'ongle du petit doigt d'un air songeur.

-Tu ne me croyais pas quand je te racontais comment était Ron quand il était bourré. Objecta Théodore en adressant au métis un sourire charmeur. Maintenant, tu sais.

-T'es vraiment un salaud, tu sais? Reprocha Blaise, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami pour lui frotter le sommet du crâne avec son poing.

-Arrête, j'ai horreur de ça! Haleta Théodore, d'une voix suraiguë, alors que Blaise éclatait de rire.

-Tu n'aurais pas une paire de couilles, le taquina Zabini en lui collant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, j'aurais de sérieux doutes sur ta virilité.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore lui tira la langue, avant de boire le fond de sa bouteille de bière, qu'il entreposa avec celles qu'ils avaient déjà descendues. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Théodore était vraiment un gamin quand il s'y mettait. Il donnait l'impression d'être mature, en décalage par rapport aux autres, et l'instant d'après, il était vraiment puéril, à ras des pâquerettes. Théodore était versatile, c'était sa marque de fabrique. Il était tellement lunatique qu'on ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, avec lui. Et Blaise n'avait pas osé répliquer qu'il rêvait de la paire de couilles en question , c'aurait été de très mauvais goût.

En ce moment précis, Blaise détestait être homosexuel. S'il avait fait les choses correctement, il serait avec une jolie fille sans histoires, peut-être même aurait-il fini par récupérer Tracey même si elle avait mal tourné. Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, et il ne se sentirait pas crever de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il serait en train de rouler des pelles à Granger sous son nez. Apparemment, rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'aurait souhaité, force est de constater que c'étaient toujours les mêmes qui avaient une chance de cocu. Le constat était amer, la sentence sans appel. Blaise était condamné à pourrir avec ses fantasmes, sans que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en soulager.

-Théo? Appela Blaise, d'une voix légèrement rauque, ses doigts tripotant nerveusement le bracelet tressé qu'il avait au poignet.

-Mh? Répondit ce dernier, le nez toujours levé vers les étoiles.

-Tu…Tu crois que s'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione…nous deux, c'aurait été possible?

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette question. Durant ce long moment de latence, Théodore se gratouilla la nuque, avant de fixer résolument ses chaussures. Il s'était renfrogné, et Blaise regretta instantanément sa question. Blaise imaginait sans problèmes le dilemme auquel son ami était confronté. S'il avouait que oui, une histoire aurait été possible entre eux, ce serait assumer la part de lui qui était capable de ressentir des sentiments forts pour un autre homme. Autrement dit, cela reviendrait à avouer implicitement sa bisexualité.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit finalement Théodore, avec sa réserve habituelle. Sans doute, oui. Mais avec des si, on peut refaire l'histoire, pas vrai?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que Blaise attendait. C'aurait été trop beau que Théodore lui affirme sans aucun doute que oui, leur histoire aurait été possible. Blaise ne pouvait même pas se prévaloir du fait que Théodore s'exprimait souvent par énigmes pour s'en prévaloir. La réponse semblait sans équivoque, c'était un non. Ce refus faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal, tant et si bien que des larmes naquirent au coin des yeux du métis, sans jamais rouler sur ses joues. Il avait tout de même sa fierté masculine, et cela impliquait notamment de ne pas se mettre à chialer comme une fillette devant celui qui lui a fait tant de mal.

-Crois-moi, si c'était à refaire, reprit Théodore, j'aurais aimé ne pas être celui qui te fait souffrir.

-et si c'était à refaire, je n'aurais rien changé. Répliqua Blaise, la voix légèrement rauque.

-Tu chiales? souffla Théodore, doucement, ses doigts cherchant inconsciemment ceux de Blaise, alors qu'il avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté.

Blaise sursauta lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Théodore. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa main que déjà, celle de Théodore tenait fermement la sienne. Blaise baissa le regard sur leurs mains enlacées. Ébène contre ivoire. Le contraste était à la fois saisissant et magnifique. Malheureusement, il était également un brin utopiste.

-Chialer? questionna Blaise en se tournant vers son ami, une lueur de défi brillant dans son regard sombre. Jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais. Je pleure souvent ces temps-ci. Avoua Théodore, légèrement mal à l'aise, caressant du pouce le dos de la main de Blaise.

-Ouais, mais tu as une raison de le faire. Répondit Blaise dans un souffle, frissonnant au contact inespéré de leurs peaux.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il faut nécessairement une raison en béton pour pleurer?

-J'sais pas. Avoua Blaise à son tour, en baissant la tête, légèrement penaud. Sinon, ça fait tapette, non?

-Moi, je crois qu'être triste est une raison suffisante pour pleurer. Affirma Théodore, en toute sincérité.

-T'es qu'un putain de salaud hypersensible. Râla Blaise, touché par les paroles de son ami.

-Crois-moi, c'est plus emmerdant qu'autre chose…je perds toute ma crédibilité.

-Hermione ne réalise pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir.

-Je sais. Murmura sobrement Théodore, son regard s'étant soudainement assombri.

Il y avait tellement de façons d'interpréter son _je sais. _Blaise pouvait ressentir toute l'amertume qu'il avait glissée dans son propos. Blaise haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz? Blaise l'ignorait. En fait, il n'était pas au courant du déroulement du feuilleton Granger/Nott simplement parce que Théodore avait pris le parti de l'exclure volontairement des confidences, et cela avait blessé profondément Blaise, surtout que Théodore lui disait toujours tout.

-Tu…Tu veux en parler? Demanda Blaise, timidement, en lâchant les doigts de Théodore.

-Nan. Répondit Théodore, un peu trop brusquement, en coinçant une énième cigarette entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Il n'y a rien à dire.

-S'il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. Soutint Blaise, en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais juste qu'en ce moment c'est un trop plein de ras-le-bol qui s'accumule. Coupa durement Théodore, le regard furieux. Mon couple n'y échappe pas. C'est comme ça, c'est une mauvaise passe.

-Et, c'est quoi le problème, en ce moment? Insista Blaise, faisant fi du fait que son ami commençait imperceptiblement à se braquer.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle me prend pour un con. Je veux bien être compréhensif, mais il y a des limites, tu vois? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça la fait chier de me voir, qu'elle prend ça comme une obligation, tu sais. En ce moment, elle m'embrasse à peine, sourire, ça lui écorche la gueule, et les parties de jambes en l'air sont quasiment inexistantes. Tout va bien, je te dis.

-Peut-être que vous devriez faire une pause? Suggéra Blaise, alors que Théodore tirait une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Ça ne fait certes que deux mois que vous êtes ensemble, mais…vous avez tout vécu, intensément. Tout s'est enchaîné trop rapidement…votre premier baiser, votre première fois, Hermione a enchaîné le petit-ami suivant pas très longtemps après s'être faite larguer par le précédent. Et même toi, tu as évolué trop rapidement. Avant de connaître Hermione, tu étais un vieux loup solitaire, réfractaire aux contacts, puis depuis que tu la connais, c'est câlins, bisous, et baise à volonté, c'est un peu trop radical comme changement, c'est normal que tu aies du mal à suivre, il te faut un temps d'adaptation.

Blaise marqua une pause après sa tirade, laissant à son ami le soin de méditer quelques instants sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Blaise, à travers ces quelques mots, avait été on ne pouvait plus sincère, il n'avait même pas laissé sa jalousie s'exprimer. Il avait juste voulu aider son ami, qui avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations foireuses. Lorsque Théodore releva la tête, Blaise put voir toute la détresse qu'il y avait dans le regard de Théodore. Son putain de regard expressif. Même quand son visage restait neutre, il y avait toujours moyen de deviner ce qu'il pensait en lisant simplement son regard.

-Ouais. Lâcha-t-il, en écrasant machinalement sa cigarette dans l'herbe. Une pause, c'Est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Blaise se garda bien d'ajouter d'autres mièvreries comme par exemple, qu'ils sauront se retrouver s'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas ce que Théodore avait besoin d'entendre, de toute manière. Théodore avait simplement besoin d'avoir un ami à l'écoute. Ron ne pouvait assurément pas remplir ce rôle. Non pas parce qu'il était tout simplement le pote avec qui on allait se bourrer la gueule à la fin des cours, mais parce qu'il était bien trop proche d'Hermione pour être objectif. Blaise avait beau nourrir de tendres sentiments à l'égard de Théodore, il n'en restait pas moins à l'écoute et disponible. Tant que celui qu'il aimait allait bien, alors il allait bien, c'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que cela.

Théodore laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Blaise savait quel genre de dilemme torturait l'esprit de son ami en ce moment précis. Il se tâtait pour savoir s'il devait prendre ou non une autre bière. Le brun à la peau pâle haussa à nouveau les épaules, et céda à la tentation d'une troisième bière. Blaise, lui, n'avait même pas fini la sienne. Alors que Théodore se penchait pour récupérer le décapsuleur, Blaise songeait que la vie était parfois une pute à s'en prendre toujours aux mêmes personnes, qui auraient pourtant tant besoin d'être heureuses. Et Théodore en faisait incontestablement partie.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

Hermione était en train de faire sa valise, le cœur serré. Avoir l'impression que le bonheur s'était envolé plus prématurément que prévu était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi les choses en étaient arrivées là, tant tout avait été parfait. Oui mais voilà, la perfection avait maquillé les petits défauts de son couple. Elle avait vraiment essayé de passer outre, de se dire que c'était une mauvaise passe. Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Les choses ne fonctionnaient plus aussi bien qu'avant, un grain de sable s'était glissé dans l'engrenage déjà bien huilé. Il y avait eu une fracture qui faisait qu'elle ne se sentait plus aussi bien en compagnie de Théodore qu'avant.

Hermione avait souvent réfléchi, ne serait-ce que pour savoir où tout avait commencé à foirer. Elle avait peur de trop s'être emballée, de s'être sentie pousser des ailes après son échec avec Drago. Théodore avait représenté l'espoir. C'était peut-être ça le problème, elle avait placé trop d'espoirs en lui, et à présent, elle était déçue. Elle se demandait si la désillusion pouvait justifier le fait qu'elle n'aimait plus autant ses baisers qu'avant, ou qu'elle se montrait bien réticente à toute forme de contact. Elle n'avait même plus ces papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il l'embrassait, ni même le cœur qui battait la chamade quand elle le voyait. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il était là. Son humour était toujours aussi plaisant, aussi caustique, et il était tellement adorable avec elle, que rompre avec lui relèverait du sacrilège.

Qui plus est, Hermione ne voulait pas être connue pour ses histoires à répétition, et foireuses qui plus est. Elle avait déjà donné avec Drago pendant cinq ans. Là, avec Théodore, ça n'avait même pas duré trois mois. C'était l'histoire d'un coup de foudre qui s'était lentement transformé en désamour. _Je t'ai eu, je ne quitte plus, _lui avait-elle dit la dernière fois. Rien que cette phrase suffisait à la faire passer pour la pire des menteuses. Elle avait conscience de s'être trop emballée lorsqu'ils ont commencé à découvrir les joies de la sexualité. Ce qu'elle avait vécu entre ses bras était plaisant, grisant, et plus d'une fois, il avait su la mener à l'orgasme. Il lui avait donné un plaisir tel qu'elle doutait pouvoir le retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre, dans l'hypothèse où ils viendraient à se séparer.

Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle en était certaine. Oui mais voilà, parfois, il valait mieux faire une pause, pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, et prendre, plus tard, un nouveau départ. Elle voulait faire une pause pour mieux le redécouvrir ensuite, pour avoir l'impression de se retrouver après une longue absence. Elle voulait aussi faire une pause, parce qu'elle savait que Théodore vivait une période difficile, aussi était-il inutile de l'encombrer avec des soucis supplémentaires. Elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il se remette complètement de ces épreuves. Ce choix lui faisait mal, mais il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent maintenant avant d'aller droit dans le mur. Reste un dernier problème: comment lui dire?

Son portable vibra, la tirant de ses sombres pensées. Hermione sursauta légèrement, surprise, puis elle s'empara du téléphone, légèrement tremblante. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle vit que Théodore venait de lui envoyer un énième message, et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu aux autres. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le message était froid et sans appel. _il faut qu'on parle. _Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre insidieusement dans sa poitrine. _Il faut qu'on parle. _Pourquoi cela semblait annoncer une catastrophe imminente? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Se pouvait-il qu'ils avaient eu la même idée? Compte tenu du message solennel de Théodore, Hermione avait du mal à imaginer qu'il pourrait en être autrement. Elle hésita un instant puis elle pianota sa réponse.

_Je dois aussi te parler. Tu viens chez moi? En ce moment il n'y a personne, on pourra être tranquille. Je t'attends. _

D'accord. Son message était un peu ambigu, surtout qu'elle insistait sur le fait qu'ils allaient être seuls, et par conséquent, qu'ils ne seront pas dérangés. N'importe qui aurait pu y voir un sous-entendu lubrique, mais Hermione n'avait aucunement l'intention de se livrer à une énième partie de jambes en l'air. Elle n'était pas non plus certaine que Théodore avait les mêmes attentes qu'elle. Elle continua donc à s'interroger sur ce que le français avait à lui dire, tout en finissant d'empiler ses affaires dans sa valise. Dans le pire des cas, songeait-elle, le séjour en France leur sera peut-être bénéfique. À défaut, ils auront d'autres choses à penser d'ici là, comme par exemple le bac, qui mine de rien approchait. Oui, se jeter dans les révisions, c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas se laisser parasiter par toutes ces pensées délétères. Après le bac, c'était une bonne échéance, ils auront ainsi tout le loisir d'y réfléchir avant les vacances d'été.

Hermione était en train de finir de ranger sa chambre quand Théodore sonna à sa porte. Tranquillement, elle descendit les escaliers, bien que son cœur était à la torture. Elle s'efforça d'avoir un air décontracté lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle fut frappée par les cernes violacées qui creusaient son visage, et son teint cireux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il portait sa lourde veste en cuir, et un t-shirt noir à l'effigie de _Led Zeppelin _trop large pour lui. Il portait son sempiternel jean déchiré aux genoux, et ses vieilles Converse. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue, au coin des lèvres. Ça n'avait pas réellement changé de ce côté-là, il était toujours aussi grand, même s'il était clair que d'habitude, elle l'aurait embrassé à pleine bouche.

-Tu as fait vite. Fit-elle remarquer, la voix légèrement vacillante.

-J'étais dans le coin. Éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je suis sorti avec Blaise et Ron. On vient de le ramener chez lui, d'ailleurs, il était tellement bourré qu'on a presque dû le porter, avec Blaise. Le pire, c'est qu'on a dû déjouer la vigilance de Mrs Weasley, parce que la connaissant, elle aurait hurlé et elle l'aurait puni, ce qui aurait été con. La veille de partir en France, tu imagines?

-Oui, j'imagine. Éluda Hermione, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient toujours plantés dans le hall d'entrée, et qu'ils ne s'étaient ni embrassés, ni câlinés, comme s'il y avait déjà une certaine distance entre eux, une distance qui allait bientôt avoir raison d'eux.

-ça va, toi? Demanda-t-il, presque timidement.

Et voilà. C'était parti pour un échange de banalités qui dura pendant dix minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles ils ne se touchèrent pas une seule fois, et qu'ils répondaient à l'autre sans grande conviction. Ils parlèrent de Rondview, du temps qu'il faisait dehors, de l'état catastrophique de Ron après leur soirée de débauche, d'Hannah Abbott et de sa copine qui étaient venus les draguer pendant qu'ils faisaient la tournée des bars. Lorsque Théodore évoqua Hannah, Hermione ressentit une bouffée de haine envers cette pouffiasse blonde qui n'avait fait que tourner autour de son petit ami alors même qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer si Hermione se décidait à quitter Théodore. Cette pétasse n'allait aucunement se gêner pour lui mettre le grappin dessus à présent qu'elle le savait libre. Hermione se sentirait véritablement humiliée si Théodore venait à se taper une fille pareille. Hannah Abbott avait un QI de palourde, et Théodore méritait sûrement mieux qu'une blondasse peroxydée à son bras. Au bout de ces dix minutes, l'échange s'épuisa, et Théodore regardait à nouveau ses pieds. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux -une manie!- puis il planta ses prunelles glacées dans celles, ambrées, d'Hermione.

-On devait parler, non?

-C'est exact. Approuva-t-elle, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement. On monte dans ma chambre?

Question rhétorique. Pour autant, l'un comme l'autre restèrent plantés là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Théodore avança finalement sa main, et du bout des doigts, il caressa timidement la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, pour qu'elle cesse de se la saccager en se la mordillant ainsi. Hermione frissonna sous cette caresse, et se rappela pourquoi elle désirait autant Théodore, en dehors du fait qu'il avait été son tout premier et seul amant.

Finalement, Théodore cessa de caresser sa lèvre inférieure, et laissa retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps. Hermione en profita pour amorcer un pas vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, tout en essayant de ne pas songer qu'elle allait vivre les minutes les plus pénibles de ces dernières semaines. Rompre n'était pas une décision facile en soi, mais cela l'était encore moins lorsque la rupture survenait entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient encore. _C'est juste une simple pause, pas la mer à boire, _ne cessait-elle de se répéter, pour se donner un tant soit peu de courage.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur le lit d'Hermione, en tailleur. Ils étaient à distance respectable l'un de l'autre, mais Hermione était tout de même fébrile. Ce lit avait été témoin de bien des ébats, et souvent, ses draps avaient été imprégnés de l'odeur caractéristique post-sexe. Pour autant, c'était plutôt dans le lit de Théodore qu'Hermione avait perdu sa virginité. Hermione avait vécu des moments forts entre ses bras, tant et si bien qu'elle doutait être capable de tout remiser au placard. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à _ça, _elle était bien trop égoïste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Demanda timidement Hermione, alors que Théodore était en train de triturer nerveusement un des fils de la couverture qui dépassait.

-Toi d'abord. Se défila Théodore, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Non, si ça se trouve, on a dû penser à la même chose. Hasarda Hermione, en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Ouais, sûrement. Éluda Théodore en esquissant un sourire en coin, amusé par l'ironie de la situation. Ben…Puisque c'est comme ça, on n'a qu'à le dire tous les deux en même temps?

-ça me paraît être une bonne idée.

Hermione espérait vraiment ne pas être la seule à avoir saisi l'absurdité de cette conversation. Potentiellement, ils étaient encore sur la même longueur d'onde, et ils envisageaient peut-être, chacun de leur côté, de se séparer. Mais où était donc la logique, là dedans? Hermione se demanda alors si c'était vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses boucles brunes.

-Je…Je pense que ce serait mieux pour nous, qu'on se sépare. Lâcha finalement Théodore, de but en blanc.

-Toi aussi…tu en es venu à cette conclusion? Demanda timidement Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Les mots venaient d'être dits, incisifs et cruels. Hermione avait répété maintes fois son discours dans sa tête, elle avait essayé de ne pas pleurer en psalmodiant sans cesse ces quelques termes sans queue ni tête. Pourtant, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, la forçant à lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser librement couler sur ses joues. Renoncer à Théodore était une décision difficile à prendre. Il était tellement mignon et adorable, oui mais voilà, ça n'allait plus entre eux, et Hermione avait bien trop d'égards pour lui pour le forcer à subir cette mauvaise passe dans leur couple en plus de tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

Pourtant, elle avait la furieuse envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de le sentir tout contre elle, en elle. Elle voulait goûter une dernière fois à ses lèvres, elle voulait respirer son odeur pour la graver dans sa mémoire. Hermione se maudissait d'être trop sentimentale. La première fois, elle n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper de ce problème puisque c'était Drago qui l'avait quittée, sans solliciter son avis de quelque façon que ce soit. Hermione se consolait en se répétant qu'ils ne se quittaient pas définitivement, que ce n'était qu'une pause à plus ou moins longue durée.

-Il le faut bien, non? Demanda-t-il, la prenant directement à parti. Je…Je pense qu'on est allés trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, que notre relation n'a pas eu le temps de se construire sur des bases suffisamment solides pour pouvoir s'inscrire dans la durée. Je…je pense qu'on va droit dans le mur si on continue comme ça, et si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant, on ne pourra pas sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose à sauver? S'enquit timidement Hermione, en baissant le regard.

-Oui. Répondit fermement Théodore, avec aplomb. Je pense que nous deux, ça avait un putain de potentiel, mais on a mal utilisé ce potentiel. Je veux dire…on était à peine ensemble qu'on faisait déjà l'amour, et quand on regarde bien, la distinction entre l'amour et le désir était difficile à faire. Moi, à force, j'avais de sérieux doutes à ce sujet.

-à quel sujet? Interrogea Hermione, d'un ton un peu plus brusque que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes lorsque tu as décliné plusieurs fois mes sollicitations pour sortir, ou pour se voir. Une fois, ça passe, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas forcément du temps à m'accorder. Deux fois en suivant, ça devient carrément suspect. Trois fois, et je me dis que t'aurais mieux fait de me dire directement que tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ou de rester avec moi pour…

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione venait de se redresser pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un doux et chaste baiser. Ses prunelles ambrées brillaient anormalement, comme si elle allait pleurer. Théodore, surpris, se laissa faire, même quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne broncha pas davantage lorsqu'elle prit son visage en coupe, effleurant ses joues du bout des doigts. Elle avait posé son front contre le sien, et leurs nez s'effleuraient doucement.

-Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis le premier jour, sache le. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus j'étais amoureuse. C'était terriblement exaltant, mais aussi terriblement effrayant. J'ai peur de m'y brûler les ailes, parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti _ça _pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre si…si ça devait se terminer.

-Hermione…supplia Théodore, d'une voix légèrement rauque. On…on est en train d'essayer de rompre, ou de faire une pause…et toi…tu me dis ça.

-Je suis trop égoïste pour seulement songer à te laisser partir. Je…je ne peux pas, Théodore, je ne peux pas, tu comprends? Je…je crois que le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est de prendre un nouveau départ. Changer notre façon d'être ensemble, tu vois?

-c'est-à-dire? Demanda-t-il bêtement, quoiqu'intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Notre problème principal, c'est notre libido, pas vrai? Je veux dire…j'aimerais retrouver ce qu'on avait au début, même avant…avant qu'on fasse l'amour pour la première fois. Avant…avant, on sortait, on allait au cinéma, on visitait des musées, on fréquentait les cafés littéraires. Mais depuis qu'on a découvert les joies du sexe, on est soit enfermés chez toi, soit enfermés chez moi, et à dire vrai, on ne reste pas bien longtemps habillés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

À mesure qu'Hermione avait déblatéré sa tirade, ses joues s'étaient colorées du plus beau rouge, et elle avait baissé le regard, ayant très probablement honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était vrai qu'Hermione et Théodore s'étaient presque coupés du monde depuis qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble. Certes, avant, ils se faisaient des sorties à deux, ils apprenaient à se connaître, à s'apprécier, et ils s'aimaient déjà beaucoup. Hermione voulait retrouver cet aspect là de leur relation, rééquilibrer la balance entre l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et le désir.

-Tout ce que je veux, reprit Hermione en caressant doucement les joues de son amoureux, c'est qu'on sorte, qu'on voit du pays, qu'on sorte avec nos amis respectifs, comme toi tu as pu sortir avec Ron et Blaise l'autre soir. Le tout étant d'entretenir le désir, tu comprends? Les moments où on se retrouvera n'en seront que meilleurs.

-Je suis d'accord. Concéda finalement Théodore, en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ce qui me manque aussi, dans nos débuts, c'est que j'étais persuadé qu'on pouvait se guérir, qu'à deux, on pouvait se relever et vaincre nos vieux démons. Là, on ne fait que de s'enfoncer dans cette spirale destructrice sans fin. Au lieu de se guérir, on s'abîme, et c'est malsain.

-Tu sais, grâce à toi, confia Hermione, les yeux brillants, je…je recommence à manger plus ou moins correctement. Je ne suis pas à l'abri des crises mais…c'est peut-être con à dire, mais j'ai envie de te plaire. Je sais que la période _Drago _m'a fait couler, que je voulais ressembler aux filles qu'il avait l'habitude de se taper, taille mannequin, aux formes plantureuses, avec une taille de guêpe et des sublimes cheveux blonds…Drago a toujours préféré les blondes, et…

Hermione se tut, rougissante. Elle avait senti le malaise de Théodore, qu'elle savait jaloux et possessif. Elle venait de faire la bourde de parler de son ex, et elle s'attendait à ce que l'orage ne tarde pas à gronder. Lorsque la jalousie de Théodore était mise à rude épreuve, il ne tardait généralement pas à se mettre en colère. Hermione regretta ses dires au moment même où les sourcils de son amoureux se froncèrent. La veine qui traversait son front palpitait, et Hermione avait envie de la caresser du bout des doigts pour la calmer, pour la détendre. Alors, Hermione avança timidement sa main, et entreprit doucement de dessiner cette ligne, pour l'apaiser. Elle reprit timidement son manège autant de fois que c'était nécessaire. Docile, Théodore se laissait faire, à moins que c'était la surprise qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce fût.

-Je n'aime pas que tu me parles de _lui. _asséna Théodore, durement. Je ne suis pas Drago, je pensais que tu avais fini par le comprendre. Je déteste être comparé à lui.

-Je ne te comparais pas. Contra Hermione, rougissant furieusement parce que Théodore avait repoussé sa main plutôt sèchement. Arrête de prendre la mouche à chaque fois que son nom se glisse dans la conversation.

-J'ai des raisons de prendre la mouche! S'indigna Théodore, en bombant le torse. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de passer toujours après lui. Je suis sûr que dans ta tête, tu compares chacun de nos faits et gestes, parce que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Et tu sais quoi? Ça me flingue de me dire que tu ne m'apprécies pas pour ce que je suis, mais parce que je suis l'exact opposé de Drago. Je crois même que c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as choisi, parce qu'ainsi tu pouvais être certaine que j'étais tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le gifla. Théodore était allé trop loin dans ses propos, et elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il lui parlait. Elle commença même à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le plaquer sur le champ, parce que s'il lui disait tout ça, même si c'était sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie, il ne devait pas avoir une bien haute opinion d'elle. Par réflexe, Théodore se frotta la joue et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme, qui recula, presque tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-P…Pardon. Couina-t-elle, en voyant la joue rougie de son compagnon.

-Pardon quoi? Tonna Théodore, d'une voix forte. Pardon de m'avoir cogné? Il fallait peut-être y réfléchir avant, non? Tu t'amusais aussi à lui foutre des baffes, à ton Drago, dès lors qu'il disait des trucs qui ne te plaisaient pas?

-Arrête. L'intima Hermione, en serrant les dents.

-Le problème, Hermione, c'est que tu es incapable d'assumer la portée de tes actes! C'est facile de faire quelque chose et d'aller chialer dans les bras de tes potes qui ne connaissent rien à l'histoire! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne supporte pas que tu me compares à _lui, _et toi, tu ne te gênes pas, c'est _open-bar. _Je-ne-suis-pas-lui, tu es capable de piger ça?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas lui! Répliqua Hermione, rouge de colère. Tu n'es pas lui et il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre, malheureusement! De toute manière, vous, les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils! Je pensais que ça irait mieux parce qu'entre nous, tout était _parfait, _mais en fait, ce n'est qu'un leurre, c'est pour mieux frapper par derrière.

Hermione était furieuse, mais en même temps, anéantie. C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait aussi violemment avec Théodore, et les mots qu'ils échangeaient étaient loin d'être tendres. Hermione pouvait ainsi constater que le jeune homme avait eu le temps d'accumuler certains griefs à son encontre, et ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Elle avait marre qu'on s'attende à ce qu'elle soit parfaite sur tous les plans. Elle écartait les cuisses pour son bon plaisir, ce n'était donc pas suffisant? Elle en était d'autant plus dépitée qu'elle lui avait donné sa virginité sans hésiter, elle l'avait laissé faire, et elle se rendait compte que c'était un connard. Une larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue d'albâtre pour mourir sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai déjà dit _je t'aime, _il me semble. Rétorqua Théodore, froidement. Je crois même que je l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Mais souvent, je n'ai rien eu en retour. Je veux dire…Je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu répondes, ou à ce que tu me retournes ces mots, mais c'était à croire que ça t'arrachait la gueule. Que faut-il que je fasse, Hermione? Je t'ai tout donné, tout. Mon temps, ma personne, voire même mon âme. Je t'ai tout donné, Hermione, tout!

Théodore lui adressa un véritable regard blessé, qui serra le cœur d'Hermione à double tour. La jolie jeune femme avait la tête baissée, et ses larmes roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, de pleurer devant lui, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Là, elle aurait simplement voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui chuchote à l'oreille que tout irait bien. Elle se détestait d'être aussi éprise, autant amoureuse, elle le détestait lui d'avoir insufflé en elle ces sentiments dont elle n'allait jamais réussir à venir à bout.

-Pars. Lui ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix brisée.

-Mais Hermione…protesta-t-il, en avançant une main pour venir toucher son genou.

-Dans va-t-en, rétorqua Hermione, méchamment, il y a quelque chose qui t'échappe?

-Je ne m'en irai pas. Contra-t-il, buté, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Va-t-en! Répéta Hermione, d'une voix suraiguë.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore lui attrapa fermement le menton, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans aucune douceur. Hermione hoqueta de surprise face à ce baiser brutal, mais elle raffermit sa prise en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle tenta de résister lorsque Théodore voulut glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, mais elle ne résista pas bien longtemps, il parvint à forcer le passage et à nouer sa langue à la sienne. Hermione essaya alors de le repousser, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle finirait par lui céder, elle savait inévitablement comment cela allait finir. Déjà, Théodore l'avait allongée dans le lit, l'écrasant de tous son poids pour éviter qu'elle ne se défile. Déjà, il avait glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt et il malaxait sa poitrine, découvrant pour son plus grand plaisir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

-Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille? Susurra-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il pinçait un mamelon un peu trop brutalement.

-Arrête, tu fais mal. Geignit-elle, légèrement haletante, essoufflée par son baiser et par ses propres émotions qui commençaient à foutre le camp. Arrête.

Elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans son épaule, le griffant profondément. Il feula de douleur, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec brutalité, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche sans aucune pudeur. Déjà, elle avait ôté son polo, c'était un Théodore torse nu qu'elle accueillait entre ses bras. Elle sentit une violente douleur irradier sa lèvre inférieure, et le goût cuivré lui inonder la bouche.

-Tu m'as mordue, espèce de salaud! S'indigna-t-elle, en essayant de le repousser encore, alors que Théodore passait sa langue sur la blessure, en profitant pour dessiner le contour de sa bouche.

-Tu m'excites quand tu es en colère. Chuchota-t-il, tout près de ses lèvres. Je me moque bien que tu sois une furie hystérique et dangereuse. Je te veux toi.

Et alors que Théodore achevait de la déshabiller pour ensuite se glisser en elle, Hermione laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue alors qu'elle serrait ses épaules de toutes ses forces. Non, elle avait eu tort de se dire que tout allait changer, qu'ils allaient pouvoir prendre ce nouveau départ. Rien n'allait changer, et elle s'en rendait compte.

-Tu pleures? S'inquiéta-t-il en caressant sa joue, tout en cessant d'aller et venir.

-N…Non. Bredouilla-t-elle, alors qu'il essuyait une larme qui roulait de ses paupières.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore se pencha un peu plus sur Hermione, et reprit ses tendres va-et-vient, tout en posant ses lèvres délicatement partout sur son visage, aspirant doucement ses larmes salées. Hermione ne tenta même pas de résister à la boule de plaisir si familière qui naissait dans son ventre, et se laissa aller à cette étreinte, en se disant qu'effectivement, le sexe est bien meilleur après une dispute, et qu'ils devraient s'engueuler plus souvent.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DRAGO<strong>]

Drago avait peur, bien que comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respectait, il n'en disait rien. Drago avait su ce qui était arrivé à Potter par l'intermédiaire de Lavande, et contrairement à elle, il ne savait que trop bien qui était à l'origine de ce tabassage des plus sauvages. À présent, Potter était dans le coma, et Hermione et lui étaient les prochains sur la liste. C'était dans ces moments là que Drago détestait être le fils du nouveau proviseur…Quoique, à cette époque là, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé à la tête de l'établissement, c'était la vieille McGo qui s'occupait d'instaurer un tant soit peu de discipline dans ce trou à rats.

Trou à rats…il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour qualifier Roundview. Avant l'arrivée de Lucius, c'était une vraie cour des miracles. La plupart des élèves arrivaient défoncés en cours, ou avec une solide gueule de bois. On ne comptait plus les absences dues aux lendemains de fête trop difficiles, et certains ne ressurgissaient de leur torpeur que le jour du bac. Drago avait pincé les lèvres devant tant de débauche, forgeant sa réputation de fifils à maman (ou à papa, c'est selon), cette réputation qui l'exécrait tellement. Le jeune homme touchait rarement aux drogues, même s'il lui arrivait parfois d'abuser sur les alcools forts. Son vice à lui était la luxure, et cela lui avait joué de nombreux tours.

Drago s'était abîmé de bras en bras sans jamais réellement trouver chaussure à son pied. Il avait cru aimer Hermione, mais ça n'avait duré qu'un temps. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir éprouvé de l'amour à proprement parler. C'était du grand n'importe quoi, et il ne regrettait pas un seul instant leur rupture. C'était même la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis bien longtemps. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Il n'avait jamais ressenti les frissons que l'on décrivait souvent dans les livres, et les battements de cœur intempestifs. Drago n'était pas un garçon sentimental. Il était persuadé qu'il était de ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de se ranger pour être heureux. Oui mais voilà, c'était avant.

Maintenant, il y avait Lavande. À bien y regarder, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Mêmes cheveux blonds, mêmes yeux bleus, sauf que ceux de Drago tiraient davantage sur le gris, et que ses cheveux étaient plutôt d'un blond argenté. On aurait pu les croire jumeaux, ou tout au moins frère et sœur. Lavande et Drago, cependant, n'avaient rien en commun. Drago était plutôt riche, Lavande venait d'un milieu défavorisé. Drago était pourri gâté par ses parents, et Lavande était orpheline de père. Sa grand-mère vivait même avec elle. Lavande avait sa croix, Drago n'avait rien vécu de particulier, ni drame, ni histoires de familles. Drago, c'était le mec sans histoires qui dépérissait tellement de l'inertie de sa vie, qu'il serait prêt à s'inventer n'importe quoi pour la rendre un tant soit peu intéressante.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour pouvoir assister à ce changement, même minime. Il s'était peu à peu bâti son petit feuilleton, prenant un malin plaisir à faire parler de lui comme on pouvait suivre avec intérêt les aventures d'un personnage de série télévisée. Il se complaisait dans ses petits scandales et ses petits mensonges, tout était bon pour acquérir un tant soit peu de reconnaissance de la part des autres, cette si chère reconnaissance que tous réclamaient mais que peu, en définitive, n'obtenaient. Drago avait réussi à s'imposer parmi les plus populaire de Roundview, oui, mais à quel prix?

Le palmarès, en lui-même, n'était pas bien glorieux. Les notes de Drago n'étaient pas franchement terribles, pour ne pas dire carrément médiocres. Lucius lui avait souvent fait la morale à ce propos, en insistant sur l'importance des notes scolaires pour décrocher son papier et avoir un boulot qui payait bien. Drago n'en avait que faire, tout ce que le garçon voulait, c'était jouer au basket, vivre de sa passion. Oui mais voilà, selon Lucius, le basket était tout sauf un métier. Lucius le voyait avocat ou médecin, ses parents exigeaient un métier sérieux et non pas un hobby. Pour autant, le garçon ne désespérait pas de convaincre ses parents de le laisser partir aux USA afin de tenter sa chance.

Le rêve américain…ça c'était avant qu'il apprenne qu'il allait être papa. Papa à seulement dix-sept ans, jamais il n'aurait pensé cela possible. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre. En se tapant la moitié des filles de Roundview, ça lui pendait au nez. Et en plus, il a fallu que ça tombe sur Lavande, l'une des meilleures amies de son ex. Drago se demandait encore comment il avait pu foirer de la sorte. Il donnait parfois l'impression de regretter sa décision, mais en fait pas du tout. Il avait gagné en maturité. Il avait certes grandi d'un coup, mais il se sentait prêt à embrasser sa vie d'adulte.

Drago avait une idée précise du moment où il allait annoncer à ses parents la grossesse de sa copine. Il attendait sagement d'avoir son diplôme en poche. Entre temps, au moins de juin, il aura dix-huit ans, il sera donc techniquement majeur au regard de la loi. Ses parents n'auront plus rien à redire, il sera libre de gérer sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il pourra même demander Lavande en mariage si ça le chantait. Mais pour le mariage, cependant, il attendrait quelques années de plus. Il avait cependant envisagé cette possibilité si cela pouvait permettre d'apaiser l'état d'esprit de Lucius ou Narcissa au cas où l'annonce ne se déroulerait pas exactement comme il l'avait escompté.

-Drago? Appela une voix timide, derrière lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de se tourner vivement. Il avait brutalement quitté ses pensées pour renouer avec la réalité, tout aussi durement. En particulier lorsqu'il eut entendu _cette _voix. Hermione…Elle non plus n'était pas au courant de cette grossesse. Drago avait bien réfléchi et il avait estimé normal qu'elle soit l'une des premières au courant. Lavande et lui en avaient d'ailleurs parlé, et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que, dans la mesure où Hermione était son ex-petite-amie, c'était lui qui allait annoncer la grossesse de la jolie blonde. Et leur liaison, par la même occasion.

-Salut. Répondit le grand blond, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, légèrement gêné.

Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur dispute de la dernière fois, où elle l'avait presque roué de coups. Sa joue, d'ailleurs, s'en souvenait encore. Non pas qu'il avait encore des marques, le bleu qui avait marqué sa peau avait bien fini par disparaître, mais le souvenir n'en était pas moins cuisant, et lorsqu'il était assailli par les remords, Drago osait admettre qu'il n'avait pas volé les gifles qu'elle lui avait données.

-Salut. Souffla la jeune femme, du bout des lèvres, avant de coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines, pour se l'allumer d'un geste mécanique et expert.

Drago étudia attentivement Hermione. Elle avait comme d'habitude les cheveux qui partaient n'importe comment, son maquillage se faisait la malle, et elle avait le teint brouillé, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Qui plus est, elle tirait sur sa cigarette comme une désespérée, ses mains tremblaient anormalement. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser en se disant que cette fille était toujours en train de pleurer. Drago savait cependant qu'Hermione était une jeune fille très sensible qui avait le cœur sur la main, encore fallait-il s'en montrer digne, et ce, mauvaise foi mise à part.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Commenta-t-il, lèvres pincées, ses prunelles anthracites sondant la jeune femme, passant au crible chacune de ses attitudes.

-Je viens d'aller voir Harry à l'hôpital. Lâcha-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux marron se remplissant de larmes de rage et d'impuissance.

-Et comment va Potter? S'enquit Drago, plutôt sèchement, faisant sursauter Hermione qui se renfrogna.

-il ne va pas mieux. Hoqueta-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes. Je…Les médecins nous ont dit que son pronostic vital était engagé et…que les chances pour qu'il se réveille s'amenuisent d'heure en heure.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ceux qui formaient jadis un couple. Drago soupira longuement, le cœur lourd, puis il s'avança vers Hermione. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il ait un quelconque geste de violence envers elle. À la place, il étreignit la jeune femme doucement, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Hermione se blottit contre son torse, et pleura contre son épaule, démunie. Hermione avait vraiment l'air épuisée, au bout du rouleau. Elle se portait mieux que dans son souvenir, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Hermione en avait lâché sa cigarette, pour enserrer sa taille de ses petits bras. Drago lui caressait gentiment les cheveux, sans rien dire d'autre. De toute manière, Hermione ne réclamait pas forcément des paroles rassurantes, elle devait en avoir sa claque qu'on lui promette qu'Harry allait revenir sans que celui-ci ne se réveille pour autant. Elle réclamait simplement une présence rassurante, et ça, Drago l'avait compris.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda finalement Drago, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-J'avais besoin de parler. Répondit Hermione, en levant son visage vers son ex. Et au ca où tu te poserais la question, non, je ne pouvais pas en parler avec Théodore. J'avais besoin…d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui connaît bien Harry, tu comprends? Théodore n'est là que depuis Janvier, il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne sait pas…tout ce qu'on a vécu auparavant, il n'a aucun souvenir avec…avec nous, alors non, je ne peux pas en parler avec lui.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien à comprendre. Coupa Drago, un peu trop sèchement. Potter était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est…C'est injuste, mais c'est la faute à pas de chance, Hermione. N'importe qui aurait pu se trouver dans la même situation.

-Je n'en suis pas spécialement convaincue. Contra Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

-que veux-tu dire? Interrogea le jeune Malefoy, en rivant ses prunelles anthracite dans le regard ambré d'Hermione.

-Je veux dire…que je sais exactement qui est à l'origine de tout ce qui se passe, et que l'histoire est en train de se répéter.

-Quelle histoire? Bredouilla le jeune homme, qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Par pitié, Hermione, exprime-toi mieux, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia!

-Adrian Pucey. Souffla-t-elle, d'une voix d'outre tombe, anormalement rauque.

Drago cligna des yeux, hébété. Le nom de leur ennemi commun l'avait frappé droit entre les omoplates. Sans le savoir, Hermione venait de lui asséner une droite monumentale, et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ses petits poings. Drago avait le souffle coupé, ses yeux anthracite menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Il était devenu tour à tour rouge de colère, et livide, jouant tour à tour le rôle de la tomate et du fromage sur une pizza. Drago éprouva quelques difficultés à reprendre son souffle après cette révélation plus que fracassante. Il brûlait d'en savoir plus, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas remuer les cendres d'un passé enfoui.

-Je croyais que ce salopard était en prison. Cracha Drago avec hargne, alors qu'Hermione passait une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassée.

-Apparemment, il est sorti il y a quelques mois. Annonça Hermione, anormalement calme. Le père de Théodore me l'a confirmé récemment.

-Qu'est-ce que le père de Nott a à voir dans l'histoire?

-C'est un collègue à lui qui a récupéré le dossier. L'informa Hermione, sombrement. Son prédécesseur a annoncé qu'il ne souhaitait plus s'en occuper. Au départ , le dossier devait être confié à Richard, mais…il a refusé, parce que je suis un témoin clé et accessoirement sa belle-fille. Je suis trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse s'occuper du dossier en toute impartialité.

-Il y a plutôt intérêt qu'ils gagnent ce putain de procès, ouais! S'emporta Drago en cognant dans le mur qu'il y avait à côté de lui. Pucey doit payer.

-Je sais. Soupira Hermione, en entortillant une mèche brune autour de son index. Et moi aussi je veux que Pucey aille croupir en prison. Il n'aurait JAMAIS dû être libéré. Le pire, c'est que si on s'en tient aux faits de harcèlement, la peine de prison ne sera pas bien longue.

-Il faut réunir des preuves. Décréta Drago en se mettant à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il faut trouver d'autres chefs d'accusation. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Potter, on peut tenter la peine de prison pour coups et blessures avec incapacité temporaire de travail supérieure à sept jours.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche! S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante. Pucey est actuellement jugé pour des faits de harcèlement. On ne peut pas changer les chefs d'accusation d'un claquement de doigts. Je peux toujours demander à Richard, mais je doute que ce soit possible. Ça doit passer par le juge d'instruction, et…

-Rien à foutre. Coupa Drago, agacé. Il faut toujours que tu ramènes ta science. Ce n'est pas tout de te la péter parce que ton beau-père est soi-disant un brillant avocat! C'est sérieux, Hermione! Ils s'en sont pris à nous. On n'a aucune preuve pour l'instant, mais fais moi confiance, on en trouvera.

-Avec Harry, nous sommes les seuls à savoir pour Pucey! S'écria Hermione. Tu oublies notre pacte, la promesse qu'on a faite de ne pas en parler aux autres! Lavande ignore cette histoire, elle n'est arrivée que quand nous étions en première. Parvati est la première concernée par Harry, et pourtant, elle ne sait RIEN DU TOUT! Ron est mon meilleur ami, ainsi que celui d'Harry, et il était très amoureux de Pansy. Il ne sait même pas ce qui a poussé celle qu'il aime à se suicider!

-Parce que cet enfoiré a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Pansy? Éructa Drago, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Hermione? Ce n'est pas ta guéguerre personnelle, la vie de certaines personnes est en jeu, dont la nôtre!

-Je…Arrête de me crier dessus! Couina Hermione, effrayée par la brusque colère de son ancien petit-ami. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi à l'heure actuelle, ce ne sont que des suppositions! Il faut qu'on aille parler à Savannah, la mère de Pansy. Elle aura peut-être en possession des éléments qui nous permettront de coincer Pucey. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à une époque, Pansy et Pucey étaient très proches. Je crois même qu'ils sont sortis ensemble.

-Attends. Tu n'es pas en train de me dire qu'il veut tous nous décimer pour une putain d'histoire de cul?

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Drago! Tu es désespérément stupide et borné, on ne peut vraiment pas discuter avec toi sans que tu t'emportes! Moi aussi, résoudre le mystère de la mort de Pansy me tient réellement à cœur! Seulement, tu es le seul qui sait tout de cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin? S'écria Drago, rouge de colère. Tu veux qu'on reste là, les bras croisés, sans rien faire?

-Non, mais…ça me tue de le dire, mais on ne peut rien faire, Drago! Ce n'est pas à nous de régler ça, parce que ce faisant, on risque de se fourrer dans les ennuis, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour que Pucey s'en tire à bon compte! Après ce qui est arrivé à Pansy, à Harry, on ne peut pas se permettre de mettre un seul entre nous, surtout les innocents!

-Nous sommes tous innocents!

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, je n'ai pas besoin de balancer toute une liste de noms.

-Et pourquoi on se fait canarder un par un, dis-moi? Parce qu'on a parlé lorsqu'on s'est fait interroger par la police? Ils veulent nous punir parce qu'on les a dénoncés?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment balancer. Plaida Hermione, agacée. On a dit ce qu'on savait, point. S'ils n'avaient effectivement rien à se reprocher, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils se comportent de la sorte, aucune.

-Oui mais n'empêche, argua Drago, qui continuait à faire les cent pas. Ce ne sont pas des simples déclarations, il a quand même fait de la prison, et les deux autres ont été condamnés à des travaux d'intérêt général autant pour l'exemple, que parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuves contre eux. C'est la clé, Hermione, les preuves!

-Il faut qu'on aille voir McGonagall. Déclara Hermione, d'un ton sans appel. Je crois qu'elle est la plus à même de nous aider, puisque c'était elle qui était directrice au moment des faits.

-Tu oublies qu'après sa démission, elle est retournée dans son Ecosse natale!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Zut! Et arrête de tourner comme ça, tu m'agaces!

Drago soupira longuement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient de façon civilisée depuis des mois. Certes, le ton montait de temps à autres, mais les propos tenus étaient relativement corrects. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher leurs points de vue de diverger, le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire, en réalité, était de négocier, encore et toujours. C'est cette négociation incessante qui avait fini par décourager Drago. Il était fatigué de devoir parlementer pendant des heures pour espérer obtenir quelque chose, parce que bien évidemment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'infléchissaient leurs positions. Drago avait vraiment essayé de faire preuve de patience avec elle, mais l'opération s'était avérée être un véritable fiasco. Drago avait souvent eu envie de l'étrangler, parce qu'elle était foutrement agaçante, à toujours vouloir avoir raison.

-Tu as d'autres idées brillantes en stock? Railla Drago, qui recommençait à devenir détestable.

-On doit aller en Ecosse! S'écria Hermione, soudainement fébrile.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Bien sûr! S'insurgea-t-elle, en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Je me moque bien de louper un ou deux jours de cours, l'important pour moi est de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et à part McGonagall, je ne sais pas à qui d'autre on peut s'adresser.

-Et tu as pensé aux détails pratiques? Questionna Drago en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Comment tu comptes t'y rendre, combien de jours on va rester, où on va crécher si on reste plusieurs jours, et surtout, comment tu comptes trouver la vieille McGonagall…C'est vaste, l'Ecosse.

Lorsqu'il avait posé toutes ses questions, Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione d'agir sur un coup de tête, mais la jeune femme semblait vouloir s'exiler en Ecosse quelques jours, et elle était déterminée à l'embarquer lui dans cette galère. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que si son fidèle Potter avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il l'aurait suivie sans ciller, ni même soulever une quelconque objection, tel le brave toutou qu'il était. En fait, l'un comme l'autre étaient du genre à jouer les baroudeurs, adeptes du fameux dicton _qui vivra verra. _

Drago soupira, et se frotta les tempes, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était à cran. Il attendait avec plus ou moins d'impatience le moment où Hermione lui annoncerait son plan d'action, parce que _non, _il ne partira pas tant qu'il ne saura pas ce à quoi il s'engage. Et les plans foireux d'Hermione, merci, mais il avait déjà donné. Certes, elle était bien plus fiable que Potter et Weasley réunis, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une référence. Et en vérité, Drago appréhendait de se retrouver en seul à seul avec son ex, loin de tout. Il était persuadé qu'ils finiraient par s'entretuer. Il se demanda alors si c'était le bon moment pour lui parler de la grossesse de Lavande…Et puis merde, tiens! Il en avait ras-le-bol de devoir prendre des pincettes avec elle, sous le faux prétexte qu'elle était son ex petite-amie. Depuis quand était-on obligé de rendre des comptes à son ex lorsqu'on refaisait sa vie, hein?

-Alors? Finit-il par demander, attendant les réponses d'Hermione avec plus ou moins d'impatience?

-Alors quoi? S'enquit-elle, légèrement abrupte.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Accusa-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

-Quoi, tu voulais que je te présente mon plan d'action?

-En quelques sortes, oui. Je ne fonce pas tête baissée dans un de tes énièmes plans foireux sans m'assurer au préalable de leur fiabilité.

-D'accord. Concéda Hermione, agacée, avant de se rallumer une cigarette. Je vois qu'on peut te demander un service. Harry et Ron auraient accepté sans sourciller, eux.

-Je me fiche de ce que ton Potter ou que la belette auraient fait à ma place! Tonna Drago, d'une voix forte, tandis que le visage d'Hermione se décomposait. Si tu n'es pas foutue de proposer quelque chose de concret et de ficelé, c'est ton problème! Contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas dans l'expectative, je suis quelqu'un de pragmatique!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Cria Hermione, alors que ses joues venaient de se teinter du plus beau rouge. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'Harry comme ça! Je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à branler de ce qui peut lui arriver, t'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste! C'était un tort de venir te trouver. J'espérais que tu serais au moins compréhensif!

-Tu parles de Potter comme si vous l'aviez déjà enterré! Rétorqua Drago, mauvais. Il n'est pas mort, Hermione, imprime bordel de merde! Alors pour le respect dû aux morts, on en reparlera quand il aura passé l'arme à gauche!

-Tu es vraiment…ignoble. Couina Hermione en reculant d'un pas, horrifiée. Je suis écœurée de voir à quel point j'ai pu me tromper sur toi! Je plains sincèrement la fille qui viendra après moi, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu t'éprendras d'elle au point même d'en souffrir. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, Drago.

-Et moi, répliqua Drago, méchamment, ça m'étonne que ton précieux Nott se soit entiché d'une potiche dans ton genre! Il me tarde de voir le moment où il ouvrira les yeux et qu'il verra comment tu es. En attendant, tu peux aller te faire foutre, pour aller en Ecosse. Pour une fois, Granger, tu devras te débrouiller seule, il n'y aura personne de ta clique pour te venir en aide, j'espère que tu l'as compris.

Sur ce, Drago contourna Hermione, et partit dans la direction opposée d'un pas rapide, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il avait senti le remords s'insinuer dans ses veines sitôt qu'il avait jeté ces vilains mots à la figure d'Hermione, mais il avait chassé cette impression d'un coup d'épaule. S'il commençait à regretter tout ce qu'il disait, il n'avait pas fini. Pour autant, Hermione lui tapait sur les nerfs, et ce, prodigieusement. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, elle n'avait certainement pas acquis de plomb dans la cervelle, cette fille-là était vraiment désespérée et stupide. Désespérément stupide.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DAPHNEE<strong>]

La nuit était tombée sur Bristol, et deux silhouettes filaient dans la pénombre. Lorsque l'on s'approchait un peu plus, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de deux jeunes gens qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. La fille était blonde, et fardée à outrance, et son compagnon n'était autre qu'un grand dadais roux aux cheveux ébouriffés et au visage constellé de tâches de son. Ils avaient chacun les bras chargés en boisson et victuailles, sans doute allaient-ils s'improviser un pique-nique quelque part. On entendait parfois un éclat de rire déchirer le silence, puis à nouveau des bruits de pas, dont une paire de talons qui claquaient précipitamment sur le sol.

Daphnée avait coincé sa cigarette entre ses lèvres rosées, ses paquets de chips sous les bras. D'une seule main, elle tentait de l'allumer. Ron, à côté d'elle, fumait déjà la sienne. Il vit la jeune femme galérer avec son briquet qui refusait de fonctionner correctement. Alors, il releva le menton de la jeune femme, de façon à ce qu'elle lui fasse face, puis il se pencha pour frotter le bout de sa cigarette contre celle de Daphnée, pour l'allumer. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, puis, voyant que c'était un véritable fiasco, il prit la cigarette des lèvres de sa dulcinée pour l'allumer lui-même. Une fois cela fait, il la coinça à nouveau entre les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune Greengrass, qui le remercia du regard.

Le couple reprit son chemin. Ils se contentaient pour le moment de flâner dans les rues de Bristol, les paquets de chips dans les bras. Ron avait enroulé son bras libre autour de la taille de la jolie blonde, qui s'était blottie tout contre lui. Elle aimait sentir ses mains tout partout sur son corps. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait Ron plus régulièrement, elle n'était plus retournée voir le tatoueur avec qui elle avait pourtant eu une liaison. La lycéenne soupira de plaisir en sentant la fumée âcre lui rouler dans la gorge. Ron se pencha sur elle pour picorer son cou de petit baisers, ce qui la fit glousser.

-Où va-t-on? S'enquit-il, d'une voix rauque, toujours penché sur son cou.

-Tu verras. Répondit Daphnée, espiègle, en accélérant le pas. Le dernier est une andouille!

Puis, la blonde perchée sur talons se mit à détaler, distançant Ron par la même occasion. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air blasé, puis il se mit à courir à sa suite, déterminé à ne pas la laisser gagner, sinon, sa fierté masculine en prendrait un sacré coup.

-Hé, attends moi, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu! S'écria le garçon, qui courait à toutes jambes derrière elle.

L'avantage d'avoir des grandes jambes, cependant, était notable: Ron dévora rapidement la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, et il se retrouva au coude à coude avec elle en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Les deux adolescents couraient dans les rues de Bristol, leurs victuailles serrées contre leurs corps, pour éviter qu'une seule de ces précieuses marchandises ne s'échappent. Ce fut malgré tout Ron qui s'arrêta en premier, les côtes vrillés par un point de côté. Daphnée, hilare mais essoufflée, s'arrêta à côté de lui.

-ça va? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Génial! Ironisa le rouquin en se massant les côtes. Je pète tellement la forme que je pourrais encore faire dix marathons comme ça, dont celui de New-York.

Daphnée éclata d'un rire clair et franc, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser Ron, qui accepta son baiser sans se faire prier. Joueuse, Daphnée mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure du grand roux, qui grogna contre sa bouche. Daphnée éclata à nouveau de rire, et embrassa Ron plus fort. Ils avaient peut-être l'air cons à s'embrasser ainsi, avec leurs multiples paquets dans leurs bras, mais ils se sentaient bien. Ils pourraient même affirmer, sans que ce soit prétentieux, qu'ils étaient heureux.

-Et si on allait les dévorer, ces chips? Suggéra Ron, entre deux baisers, dont l'estomac venait de se manifester bruyamment.

-Tu ne penses qu'à manger. Bouda Daphnée en lui adressant un regard de chien battu.

-à ta place, je ne crierais pas trop fort, parce que je pourrais te dévorer toute crue. Susurra Ron en suçotant la peau tendre du cou de la jeune femme.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir. Répondit Daphnée en roulant la tête sur le côté, pour laisser à son amant un meilleur accès.

Puis, brutalement, Ron arrêta de la torturer, ce qui laissa la jolie blonde pantelante. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, pour protester, mais déjà, Ron avait recommencé à marcher, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. La jeune femme avait le souffle coupé, et elle clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-En fait…T'es vachement frustrant, comme gars. Grogna-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire Ron encore plus large.

Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Ron pour témoigner de son désaccord. Le rouquin s'esclaffa, apparemment ravi de son petit effet.

-Et en plus, ça te fait rire! S'indigna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu as gagné, je boude!

-Tu boudes, vraiment? S'amusa Ron, en tournant son visage vers la petite blonde qui marchait à côté de lui, la tête haute.

-Si j'étais toi, l'avertit Daphnée en le vrillant de ses yeux clairs, je prendrais cette menace très au sérieux!

-On en reparlera lorsque nous serons seuls tous les deux. Glissa Ron, indiquant clairement quelles étaient ses intentions.

Pour toute réponse, Daphnée laissa échapper un grognement. Elle pinça les lèvres, et continua à marcher, droit devant. N'empêche que son envie d'inaugurer les paquets de chips la démangeait, et qu'elle se voyait en ouvrir un, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle était prête à oublier en l'espace d'un instant que le deal, c'était de ne rien entamer tant qu'ils ne seraient pas arrivés à destination. Les chips avaient le temps de moisir dans leurs paquets s'ils continuaient à errer ainsi. La définition même de l'errance était de déambuler sans but.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid et humide effleurer le bout de son nez. Le _oh oh _très éloquent que laissa échapper Ron à côté d'elle était sans équivoque quant à la nature de la menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Un éclair déchira le ciel, et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Daphnée et Ron accélérèrent le pas, alors qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Interrogea Ron, alors que la pluie tombait dru.

-On sautille entre les gouttes d'eau? Proposa Daphnée, légèrement acerbe. On se magne de se trouver un abri, pardi!

-Et tu as une idée de où on pourrait se réfugier? Cria Ron pour couvrir le son de la pluie. Perso, me planquer sous un porche en attendant que l'orage passe, ça me tente moyen.

-Suis-moi, je sais où on va aller. Coupa Daphnée, en le prenant par le bras et en accélérant le pas.

L'un comme l'autre regrettèrent bien vite de ne pas avoir pris de veste. La pluie semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de tomber, et les deux adolescents furent bien vite trempés. Le t-shirt blanc de Ron lui collait au corps, et Daphnée avait l'air de sortir tout juste de la douche. Ses cheveux blonds platine lui tombaient devant le visage et dégoulinaient de flotte. Daphnée jeta un regard en coin au grand roux. En ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement sexy, d'autant plus que son t-shirt trempé moulait à la perfection son torse sculpté, et qu'elle voyait sa peau délicatement rosée par le jeu des transparences.

-Tu sais que autant de sex-appeal devrait être interdit? Glissa Daphnée, non sans adresser à son compagnon d'infortune un regard en coin diablement provocateur.

-Mouais. Râla Ron, pour la forme. Tu parles, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, et je dois puer le chien mouillé. Tu parles d'un sex-appeal…

-Mais tu _es _sexy. Roucoula Daphnée. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai envie de te dévorer tout cru, si je n'avais pas un minimum de décence, je t'aurais violé sur place.

Lorsque Ron lui adressa un regard lubrique, Daphnée comprit qu'elle avait remporté la manche. Elle prit la main de Ron, avant de reprendre leur marche sous la pluie. D'ici à ce qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, ils auraient le temps d'être davantage trempés, ce qui pouvait faire une excellente excuse pour se défaire de tous ces vêtements. Bientôt, Daphnée sortit des clés de son sac, et s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Où on est? Questionna Ron, curieux.

-Chez des amis à moi. Répondit Daphnée dans un souffle. Zacharias et Millicent. Ils sont coloc et ils font partie de mon groupe de musique, tu sais, les _Black Crows. _

-Et vous cherchez toujours un remplaçant? S'enquit le rouquin, l'air de rien.

-Oui. Sinon, autant dire que pour le festival, nous sommes mal barrés.

-Je sais jouer de la guitare. Intervint Ron, légèrement songeur. Peut-être que…si vous voulez bien de moi…Je peux essayer.

-Tu…Sans rire, tu ferais ça? S'écria Daphnée, incrédule.

Elle était en train de se comporter comme si Noël avait été avancé. Elle avait les yeux brillants et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle sentait l'espoir pulser dans ses veines comme un nouveau souffle. Si Ron intégrait leur groupe, ils seraient enfin au complet, et fin prêts pour le festival qui devait avoir lieu peu après les vacances de pâques. Seul problème, Ron était encore scolarisé, comparé aux autres, et à elle-même.

-Bien sûr! Répondit Ron en bombant le torse. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un bon niveau, mais j'apprends vite.

-Eh bien…C'est-à-dire que…commença Daphnée, embarrassée. Il y a un problème.

-Lequel? Grinça Ron, légèrement vexé. Tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur?

-Non, pas du tout! Protesta Daphnée, un peu trop précipitamment pour que cela puisse paraître sincère. C'est juste que…tu vas au lycée et…

-Ouais, je vais au lycée. Lâcha Ron, platement. Tu as peur que je te fasse honte auprès de tes petits copains punks, c'est ça?

-Arrête un peu tes conneries! L'apostropha-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'un festival dure plusieurs jours.

-Et alors? Insista Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et alors, reprit Daphnée, imperturbable, cela signifie que tu vas devoir sécher les cours pour au moins une semaine, et justifier tes absences auprès de l'administration de Roundview. Je doute que l'excuse _festival de musique _soit un motif suffisant.

-Au pire, grogna Ron d'un ton bourru, je pourrai toujours demander un certif médical à mon médecin, c'est un vieil ami de la famille.

-Pas question. Trancha Daphnée, durement. Je suis peut-être la première à braver les règlements, mais il est hors de question qu'on se mette à _frauder, _ou que sais-je dans le même genre. Tu passes ton bac en fin d'année, merde! Tout ça, ça va rester dans ton dossier et ça va te fermer des portes.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais il y a quelques semaines à peine que je perdais mon temps à aller au lycée? Rappela Ron, légèrement amer. Et là, tu es carrément en train de me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je sèche les cours?

-écoute Ron. Je…Depuis que je te fréquente, j'ai compris certaines choses, je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais? Je…Je sais que les études ne me conviennent pas, pas plus qu'à Millicent ou qu'à Zacharias. Mais toi…Toi tu peux t'en sortir. Tu es intelligent, drôle même si tu es un peu boulet sur les bords. Tu as un avenir, et tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout foutre en l'air en acceptant de courir après un succès qui est complètement aléatoire.

-Je connais un minimum l'univers de la musique, Daph', et je comprends que le succès peut repartir aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Grogna Ron, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je sais ce à quoi je m'expose, les joies, bien évidemment, mais aussi les dérives, les moments sombres. Moi, je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans une classe toute ma vie, j'ai besoin de vivre, de voir du pays. Étant le cadet, on compte beaucoup sur moi, on s'attend à ce que je réussisse autant que mes frères avant moi. Ginny n'y échappera pas non plus.

-Ce que je veux dire, plaida Daphnée, lèvres pincées en signes de désapprobation, c'est que si tu acceptes de nous suivre, il va te falloir tout plaquer. Ce n'est pas un jour oui et un jour non. Il faut que tu acceptes d'investir énormément de ta personne et de ton temps, une vie passée à parcourir les festivals ou à être en tournée n'est pas compatible avec une vie de lycéen modèle. Et moi, je ne peux pas te demander de tout plaquer, pour…pour…

Daphnée ne put finir sa phrase. Ron venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec fièvre. Surprise, Daphnée en laissa tomber ses paquets de chips. Ron envoya tout valser elle aussi, pour la serrer contre son corps. Au dehors, les éléments continuaient à se déchaîner et à détremper leurs vêtements. La blonde prit le visage du grand roux en coupe, et mordillait ses lèvres avec voracité. Daphnée gémit légèrement lorsque Ron glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, passionnément. La pluie venait se mélanger au baiser, et la musicienne sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Elle avait envie de lui, maintenant. Pour autant, leur étreinte fut interrompue prématurément. Ils sursautèrent en entendant le cliquetis caractéristique de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, et la tête blonde de Zacharias apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu cette charmante voix quelque part. grinça Zacharias, sarcastique. Eh bien, on dirait que vous avez pris une douche tout habillés.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Grimaça Ron, alors que Daphnée avait ostensiblement tourné la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

-Rentrez, vous allez attraper la crève sinon. Invita Zacharias, en ouvrant la porte.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'habiller? Cracha Daphnée avec hargne, alors qu'elle désignait du menton le corps nu de son ami.

-Excuse-moi, mais avec Milie nous étions occupés. Éluda Smith en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Couina Daphnée en se cachant les yeux du plat de la main. Et mon invité n'est pas tenu de voir des horreurs sitôt entré dans cette foutue baraque.

-Putain, mais vous n'avez pas fini de gueuler? Grogna une voix ensommeillée.

Millicent venait de débarquer en plein milieu de l'entrée, vêtue de la chemise de Zacharias. De toute évidence, elle ne portait rien en dessous, et elle avait à peine reboutonné le vêtement, ce qui ne laissait sans équivoque la nature de leurs occupations précédentes. Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que Daphnée restait de marbre, les bras croisés sur sa frêle poitrine.

-La vache! S'écria Millicent, en considérant le couple trempé. On dirait que vous avez pris un seau d'eau sur la gueule.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Grinça Daphnée, de mauvaise humeur. Peut-on emprunter votre douche, le temps qu'on se lave, qu'on se sèche. Tant que vous y êtes, vous n'auriez pas des fringues à nous prêter _en attendant? _

-On doit avoir ça en stock. Répondit Millicent, en regardant Ron de la tête aux pieds. Par contre, je doute que ton copain rentre dans les vêtements de Zach', parce qu'il est beaucoup plus grand.

-j't'emmerde, Millie. Répliqua le dénommé Zach', qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

-Heureusement qu'il n'en est pas de même pour toutes les parties de ton corps. Gloussa Millicent en promenant une main lascive sur le torse de son amant, sous le regard dégoûté de Daphnée.

La blonde les prit l'un et l'autre par le bras, ignorant le fait que Zacharias était toujours nu, puis elle les poussa dans le salon, sous les protestations de ses amis.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire étalage de votre libido devant nous. Les rabroua Daphnée en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Puis, elle empoigna Ron par le bras et l'entraîna à l'étage, laissant leurs paquets de chips dans l'entrée. Ron montait les escaliers, à sa suite. Daphnée les enferma dans la salle de bains, et sitôt que cela fut fait, elle commença à embrasser Ron à pleine bouche. Ron répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier, tout en soulevant son opulente chevelure blonde. Daphnée se suspendit au cou du grand roux et noua ses jambes fines autour de sa taille. Ron grogna et la plaqua contre le mur sans douceur. Daphnée gémit faiblement, alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans la chevelure cuivrée. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Ron commença à suçoter doucement la peau de son cou, alors que Daphnée s'escrimait à vouloir retirer son t-shirt.

-Putain, ils ont ramené de la bouffe! S'écria Zacharias, qui avait sans doute trouvé les paquets de chips dans l'entrée. Merci les gars, il ne fallait pas.

-Ta gueule. Cria Daphnée en cognant dans la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ils sont spéciaux, tes potes. Fit remarquer Ron en haussant un sourcil, alors que Daphnée se renfrognait.

-C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Se contenta-t-elle d'éluder, en reprenant ses lèvres avec passion.

Daphnée parvint à ôter le t-shirt de Ron après d'être battue avec pendant un long moment. En effet, parce qu'il était mouillé, le t-shirt était moins souple et glissait plus difficilement sur la peau elle aussi mouillée de Ron. Ces phénomènes conjugués avaient créé une certaine résistance chez le vêtement qui gisait désormais au sol. Les mains de Daphnée parcouraient le torse de Ron avec avidité. Elle sourit en voyant le tatouage qu'il avait sur un de ses pectoraux, juste en dessous de l'épaule. Daphnée caressa du bout des doigts le motif d'un noir d'encre, avant de picorer le cou de Ron de petits baisers.

Déjà, Ron s'attelait à défaire le chemisier de Daphnée, à moitié ouvert sur son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Le rouquin crut mourir de désir en voyant la peau laiteuse de la jouvencelle transparaître à travers le tissu, comme une invitation au vice. Ron s'acharnait à suçoter sa peau diaphane, partout où il avait accès. Daphnée haletait sous ses caresses, et l'envie de le sentir en elle urgeait plus que jamais. Elle se sentit décoller du mur. Ron venait de se déplacer sur le côté, elle toujours accrochée à lui, tandis qu'il tournait le robinet pour faire couler l'eau chaude. Daphnée imaginait déjà l'eau brûlante rouler sur sa peau opaline en un délicieux massage. Ron, elle, la douche, que demander de plus?

Daphnée se déconnecta complètement de la réalité lorsque Ron détacha d'un geste habile son soutien-gorge trempé, qui alla valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Daphnée frémit en sentant le regard brûlant de son amant sur sa poitrine dénudée, et elle gémit plus fort lorsque Ron la suréleva légèrement, de façon à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Le cœur de la jeune femme cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsque, sans autre forme de préambule, la langue du grand roux s'enroula autour d'un téton, pour le mordiller, le lécher, le suçoter, son autre main malaxant son sein resté vacant. Daphnée gémissait sous les caresses lascives de son compagnon, alors qu'elle se sentait presque littéralement brûler. Ses veines s'enflammaient progressivement, et l'incendie la dévorait toute entière, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec un autre auparavant, pas même Caleb, pas même Zacharias.

Il fallait dire que c'était elle qui avait débauché Zacharias, alors forcément, elle n'avait peut-être pas trouvé la chose franchement terrible. Daphnée avait parfois l'impression d'être une pute à force de se faire passer sur le corps par n'importe qui, mais Ron, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, et ça lui faisait peur. Elle s'entendait murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête, et ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire _l'autre, maintenant. _De mémoire, jamais Daphnée Greengrass n'avait rougi lorsqu'il était question de sexe. Elle était même plutôt de celles qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Elle finit par dénouer ses jambes de la taille du jeune Weasley, pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Ses mains déboutonnèrent son jean trempé, et abaissèrent sa braguette.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Ron était déjà nu, son boxer ayant suivi le mouvement. Daphnée jeta un regard gourmand à l'érection imposante du jeune homme, témoin inénarrable de son désir pour elle. Alors, lentement, lascivement, elle referma une main experte sur la verge palpitante et elle commença à initier un lent mouvement de va-et-vient au creux de son poing. Ron lâcha un grognement étouffé alors que son corps se tendait tout entier. Il agrippa quelques mèches blondes pour lui faire pencher la tête sur le côté. Daphnée gémit légèrement sous l'effet de la légère douleur qui irradiait son cuir chevelu, avant de rejeter sa tête sur le côté, conformément aux souhaits de son amant.

Ron entreprit alors de sucer et de lécher sa peau diaphane, ce qui provoqua de langoureux frissons. La main de Daphnée accéléra son mouvement, et la fréquence des grognements de son compagnon augmenta crescendo. Ron haletait et gémissait, grisé par les caresses osées qu'elle lui procurait. Il trouva néanmoins le contrôle nécessaire pour enlever la jupe de Daphnée. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle ne portait ni collants, ni bas, juste une petite culotte noire en dentelle, assortie au soutien gorge. Ron dégagea le sous-vêtement litigieux, avant de pousser la jeune femme sous le jet d'eau brûlante, alors qu'à présent, ils étaient tous les deux déshabillés.

Ils soupirèrent de bonheur en sentant l'eau chaude rouler sur leurs peaux glacées. Ron et Daphnée restèrent un long moment sous le jet, en train de se caresser et de s'embrasser tout leur soul. Les mains de Daphnée se firent à nouveau baladeuses, réveillant un désir qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint. Daphnée gémit lorsque Ron la plaqua brutalement contre la paroi de la douche, et elle cria légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Ron glisser sur le sol détrempé.

-Merde! Éructa-t-il en se retenant de justesse au mur, alors que Daphnée était en train de se bidonner.

-ça va? Demanda-t-elle, en lui caressant sa nuque, tout en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Plus de peur que de mal. Éluda-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres avec avidité.

Daphnée revint nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son rouquin préféré, alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans son dos nu, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir plaquée aussi brutalement contre le mur. Daphnée se sentit défaillir en sentant le sexe de son amant cogner contre son intimité brûlante. Il cogna plusieurs fois, sans pour autant la pénétrer, ce qui la frustra amplement. Elle était presque à deux doigts de s'abandonner complètement, le suppliant de la prendre par-dessus le marché. Mais Daphnée se taisait, elle était bien trop fière. Et lorsque Ron la pénétra enfin d'un coup sec, ils gémirent tous les deux tant ce contact avait été attendu.

Ron se jeta plus ou moins férocement en elle, la pénétrant toujours plus profondément, arrachant quelques cris de plaisir à la belle blonde suspendue à son cou. Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquaient, en une valse presque obscène, ils se fichaient bien qu'ils allaient complètement utiliser l'eau chaude, ce n'était pas leur problème, mais celui de Zacharias et Millicent. Les ongles de Daphnée labouraient le dos de Ron, creusant dans sa chair tendre de profondes rigoles écarlates. Elle s'entendait clairement gémir, tout comme Ron soupirait et haletait dans son oreille, tout en lâchant un _putain _appréciateur. La tête de la jolie blonde roula sur le côté, alors que Ron continuait à donner ses coups de butoir, tout en dessinant la ligne de son cou du bout de la langue. Entre deux gémissement, elle crut entendre clairement ces quelques mots, qui la dégrisèrent complètement.

-Je t'aime. Avait-il soufflé à son oreille, le regard assombri par le plaisir qu'il ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

La panique s'insinua dans les veines de la jeune Greengrass, insidieuse et mortelle. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire je t'aime, ils couchaient ensemble, prenaient leur pied, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Les je t'aime n'avaient pas été prévus dans le contrat, si tant est qu'il y avait un contrat pour régir tout ça. Daphnée se sentait suffoquer, alors que Ron donnait ses derniers coups de reins en atteignant la jouissance, n'ayant probablement pas remarqué les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la blonde, lesquelles se mêlaient trop aisément à l'eau de la douche. Daphnée attendit que Ron se soit retiré pour attraper une serviette éponge, et l'enrouler autour d'elle, sous le regard confus de Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se barrait ainsi.

-Mais…Daph', reviens. Implora-t-il, à moitié sorti de la douche, alors que Daphnée rassemblait ses sous-vêtements.

-Merde, Ron, pourquoi t'as dit ça? S'écria-t-elle, en essuyant les larmes de rage qui dévalaient ses joues.

-Dire quoi? Demanda bêtement le rouquin, encore hébété de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre.

-Laisse tomber. Gémit Daphnée en sortant de la salle de bains, le cœur en miettes.

Daphnée alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis, la serviette éponge étroitement enroulée autour de sa poitrine, ne recouvrant presque rien. Une fois qu'elle se fut assise sur le lit, les jambes encore dégoulinantes de sa douche, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et se mit à pleurer, complètement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit je t'aime avant Ron, et Ron le lui avait soufflé pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Non, s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier, pendant qu'ils baisaient. Il n'était pas question d'amour entre eux, ce n'était qu'un plan cul sympa. Mais même ça, Daphnée avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire plan cul, pourquoi pleurait-elle alors? Pourquoi son cœur semblait-il à l'agonie? Daphnée laissa échapper un gémissement de rage, avant de pleurer de plus belle. Personne ne l'avait atteinte de la sorte, personne. Et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ce grand benêt roux. Et c'était se l'avouer qui lui avait fait si mal. À présent, elle regrettait de s'être lâchement enfuie. Elle était décidément douée pour tout foutre en l'air.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

Théodore était obsédé par le mouvement linéaire que faisait la balle en rebondissant sur le mur pour revenir vers lui. Cela faisait une demi-heure que le jeune homme était en train de balancer une vieille balle de tennis, en un geste presque mécanique, laissant ses pensées délétères dériver. Dans la tête de Théodore se bousculaient bien trop de choses. Il pensait pêle-mêle à son histoire avec Hermione qui commençait à prendre l'eau, à Meredith, à la maison qui était trop calme depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, à Blaise et à son comportement bizarre, à ses parents biologiques.

Ces temps-ci, Théodore avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser, il avait tâché d'occulter ce fait autant que possible. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter la vérité, qui lui glaçait le sang rien que d'y penser. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi ses parents biologiques avaient voulu l'abandonner. En même temps, il avait envie de savoir qui ils étaient. Dans sa tête s'étaient formés des dizaines de scénarios différents, et aucun ne paraissait satisfaisant. Il n'arrivait pas à reconstituer le drame qu'était sa vie, ce qui avait poussé sa famille d'origine à éclater de la sorte. Il en arrivait même à s'imaginer qu'ils avaient eu un autre enfant, et qu'ils étaient heureux sans lui.

Théodore n'avait plus parlé du fameux dossier avec son père. Richard avait respecté son silence, et n'avait pas cherché à lui en parler. Au début, Théodore avait ressenti énormément de rancœur envers celui qu'il avait considéré comme son père tout ce temps, mais il avait fini par comprendre ses raisons, car, comme Richard le lui avait dit la dernière fois, chacun avait ses raisons d'agir comme il le faisait. Au départ, Théodore avait été sceptique, mais en se sentait aussi _ravagé, _le garçon avait fini par comprendre pourquoi ses parents adoptifs avaient tant cherché à l'éloigner de la sacrosainte vérité.

Théodore avait horreur de se sentir vide, inerte. Il avait envie de vivre, mais tous ses efforts avaient été comme autant de coups d'épée dans l'eau, réduits à néant. Théodore se sentait mal, la plaie béante qu'il avait dans le cœur le faisait souffrir comme jamais, et l'envie de pleurer lui revenait souvent. L'autre jour, dans le jardin public, il s'était un peu confié à Blaise à ce sujet. Il avait dit au métis que le simple fait de se sentir triste pouvait justifier ses larmes. Pour autant, plus Théodore se laissait aller à ses larmes, moins il avait envie de se justifier à ce propos. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pleurait qu'il était forcément une tapette, ou que savait-il du même genre. Il était humain, il avait une sensibilité qui lui était propre. Richard le lui avait dit l'autre fois, il avait un bon cœur. Il avait même un cœur en or, oui mais voilà, ce cœur, il s'était fait piétiner, il n'en restait plus rien.

Théodore jura lorsque sa balle alla foutre le camp quelque part où il ne put pas aller la chercher. Il se tassa un peu plus contre le mur où il s'était adossé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, le cœur gros. Il resta prostré ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se remettent à couler sur ses joues rongées par le sel de celles qu'il avait déjà versées. Le jeune homme sanglotait sans bruit, écrasé par la douleur. En cet instant précis, il se sentait l'âme de la souris d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, qui finissait par périr noyée dans ses propres pleurs. Qui plus est, Théodore avait la désagréable impression de pleurer du sang, tant les brûlures sur ses joues étaient devenues douloureuses.

Puis, fatigué de se lamenter sur son sort, le garçon se leva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Au passage, il attrapa son portable pour consulter ses messages. Blaise, qui était retourné en France pour préparer sa maison à la venue des jeunes anglais lui disait de garder la tête haute parce que c'était un warrior. Il reçut également un message de Tracey, auquel il répondit brièvement. Ron se plaignait qu'il avait merdé avec Daphnée sans préciser en quoi il avait merdé. Et c'était tout. Il n'y avait aucun message de la part d'Hermione, et c'était ainsi depuis quelques jours, depuis la dernière fois où ils se sont vus, en réalité. Hermione ne lui envoyait plus de _je t'aime _avant d'aller se coucher, elle ne lui envoyait même plus de textos ne serait-ce que pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ça aussi, ça le dégoûtait. Savoir que son histoire d'amour avait pu foirer de la sorte l'écoeurait plus que de raison, Théodore avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Il ne se l'avouera probablement jamais, mais parmi toutes les fois où il avait pleuré, nombreuses furent les larmes versées pour Hermione. Son amour souffrait, et elle n'était pas là pour apaiser ses blessures. Elle le laissait même crever, comme la princesse égoïste qu'elle était. Maintes fois, il avait eu envie de lui envoyer un message, en se disant que c'était peut-être à lui de faire le premier pas, mais Ron le lui avait fortement déconseillé. Ce n'était pas toujours à eux, les mâles, de s'aplatir face à leurs gonzesses, et Théodore n'avait pu qu'approuver.

En attendant, il brûlait en silence, tout en maudissant Hermione. Son absence laissait un trou béant dans sa poitrine, et cela sentait la rupture à plein nez. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle le largue. Finalement, Blaise avait eu tort l'autre fois, lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, que ce n'était que passager. Tu parles. À présent, Théodore regrettait de ne pas avoir eu les couilles de la plaquer l'autre jour, parce qu'au moins, c'aurait été fait, sans bavure. Tiens. Au moment où il était en train de penser à elle, voilà que justement, son portable se met à vibrer. Après des jours sans nouvelles, voilà qu'il recevait un message, d'Hermione justement. Les mains tremblantes, cigarette calée entre ses lèvres diaphanes, il lisait le texto que venait de lui envoyer sa copine.

_Hey Théodore! Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer de cette façon, mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on arrête. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire avant, et je m'excuse pour t'avoir mené en bateau ces derniers jours, j'aurais préféré que notre séparation se fasse sans dommages collatéraux. J'ai compris qu'il valait mieux qu'on se sépare quand ça a dérapé entre nous, l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper tout comme tu n'aurais pas dû me mordre. C'est exactement ça qui m'a fait réaliser que nous étions dangereux l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pense pas venir en France la semaine prochaine, je me suis déjà excusée auprès de Blaise. Harry et Parvati ont besoin de moi ici, et je ne tiens pas gâcher tes retrouvailles avec tes potes en t'imposant ma présence. J'espère simplement que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Je regrette juste que les choses aient tourné ainsi, j'étais réellement bien avec toi mais je n'ai pas le courage de me confronter à ce que tu es réellement. Hermione. _

Théodore jeta d'un geste rageur le téléphone sur son bureau, qui rebondit sur le bois dans un bruit sourd. Elle avait osé le plaquer par texto, la garce! Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire tous ces mots en face, ce qui était le comble même de la lâcheté. Théodore n'en revenait pas de s'être trompée à ce point sur elle, ni même comment il a pu l'aimer. Leur histoire n'était qu'une succession de coups de poker. Certes, il l'avait aimée dès le premier regard, mais elle? Elle avait un mec au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, ils s'étaient adorés, même. Elle avait toujours été tactile avec lui, ils se faisaient des bisous et des câlins, ils avaient laissé fleurir cet amour bien avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement ensemble. Théodore aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle s'était foutue de sa gueule, ça lui aurait évité de se faire couillonner en beauté. À présent, il s'en mordait les doigts de l'avoir laissée entrer dans sa vie.

Théodore en voulait atrocement à celle qui était désormais son ex. Il lui avait tout donné, tout. Il avait couché avec elle. Il lui avait dit je t'aime. Il lui avait donné son cœur sur un plateau d'argent, et elle l'avait piétiné, massacré sans vergogne. Théodore ne savait pas ce qui le dégoûtait le plus, si c'était de réaliser tout ça, maintenant, ou bien de s'être fait larguer par texto. Et tant mieux si elle ne venait pas en France la semaine suivante, elle ne gâcherait pas ses vacances avec ses simagrées. En proie au désespoir, le cœur en miettes, Théodore s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il n'avait même pas entendu son portable vibrer avec insistance, comme quand il recevait un appel. Tout en soupirant, il s'en saisit, puis, il décrocha en voyant que c'était Ron qui l'avait déjà appelé deux fois.

-allô? Demanda Théodore, d'une voix rauque, brisée.

-Bon sang, mec, la voix du chaos que t'as! S'écria la voix de Ron, à l'autre bout du fil. Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Non, pas vraiment. Avoua Théodore, à contrecoeur. Je…Hermione vient de me plaquer.

-Sans déconner? Interrogea Ron, que Théodore devinait complètement estomaqué.

-Ouais…répondit Théodore, sombrement. Elle vient de m'envoyer un roman, par texto, pour m'expliquer ses raisons. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, putain, de ses raisons, elle peut se les foutre où je pense.

-Okay mec, relax. Tempéra Ron. Tu peux sortir? Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre, ou quelque chose comme ça? Se bourrer la gueule pour oublier un chagrin d'amour, c'est le meilleur remède qui puisse exister.

-ça sent celui qui s'y connaît. Fit remarquer Théodore, en haussant un sourcil.

-Que veux-tu. Éluda Ron, à l'autre bout du fil. Alors, tu viens, on se la fait, cette virée! Autour d'un flipper, ça te dit? Je dois prendre ma revanche sur l'autre coup.

-Flipper et bière, ça me va. Soupira le français, la mort dans l'âme.

-Une bière? Tu plaisantes mon gars! Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est de l'alcool fort. Genre gin, whisky, vodka. De quoi déglinguer les neurones.

-Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Souligna Théodore, légèrement moqueur, en repensant à la chanson qu'il n'arrêtait pas de brailler l'autre jour.

-Et alors? S'impatienta le rouquin, à l'autre bout du fil. C'est le but de se défoncer la gueule, non?

-Certes. Approuva Théodore. Mais si tu es ivre mort au bout de trois verres, ce n'est pas drôle non plus. Tu oublies que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi.

-Gnagnagna. Répliqua Ron, puérilement. Bon, ramène tes fesses tu sais où, et fissa! Si tu n'es pas là d'ici une demi-heure, j'envoie la police chez toi.

Sur-ce, Ron raccrocha. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la bonne humeur de son ami. C'était ça, un vrai pote. C'était quelqu'un qui restait même dans les moments les plus difficiles, qui ne jugeait pas, en aucune circonstance. Et la perspective de jouer au flipper avec Ron lui mettait du baume au cœur. Ron allait encore une fois lui parler de Daphnée, et Théodore allait pouvoir lui parler d'Hermione. Théodore savait que Ron comprendrait, ils étaient dans la même galère à présent, seuls, pour réparer leur cœur blessé. Ils seraient là, à trinquer et à se dire que de toute manière, les filles étaient toutes des connes.

* * *

><p>Désolée pour ceux qui escomptaient la virée en France pour ce chapitre, mais…force est de constater que ce n'est pas encore pour celui-là, mais le prochain. Eh oui, pour cette fois, nos amis célébraient la fin des cours, et étaient sur le départ. Vous aurez donc deux chapitres <em>débauche <em>d'affilée, et le drame reprendra à partir du chapitre 12. Pour ceux qui en avaient marre de la relation parfaite entre Hermione et Théodore, je vous ai concocté quelques petites surprises de ce côté-là. Eh oui, c'était prévu que ce ne soit pas tout beau, tout rose, et que ça allait sacrément merder. Si vous guettez déjà la réconciliation de ce couple, il ne faut pas compter sur les prochains chapitres, ce ne sera pas avant la fin. De même, l'histoire avec Pucey n'est pas encore terminée. Il va effectivement arriver quelques pépins à Hermione et à Drago, mais peut-être que justement, cette épreuve contribuera à les réconcilier. Une happy end est cependant à prévoir pour tout le monde, parce que merde, ils auront bien morflé les pauvres. Tracey aura une scène bien à elle, le temps d'un chapitre. Sinon, je pense rajouter un chapitre en plus des cinq derniers qu'il me reste, ce qui m'embête parce que ça ne fait pas un compte rond. Je peux tout aussi bien faire 20 chapitres, mais non quoi, je ne me vois pas continuer cette fic' pendant encore longtemps…quoique…Sincèrement, je me tâte. C'est là que je m'aperçois que 15 chapitres, c'est vachement court quand même Bon, je vais d'abord finir le premier volet du _fils prodigue, _vu qu'il me reste deux chapitres avant la fin de la première partie, et j'aviserai. J'écrirais la fin de cette fic' avant d'entamer l'écriture du tome 2 de la saga du fils prodigue, et la réécriture de Revivre. Entre temps, vous aurez droit à d'autres OS, j'ai au moins 6 ou 7 OS à balancer pour Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque, et 3-4 idées qui traînent pour les 52 instants dans la vie de Théodore Nott, que je vous encourage à lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;) Bisous, et à bientôt pour la suite!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 11 de Good Morning Bristol, après des mois d'attente. Dernier update depuis Mai, j'ai honte quand même, mais bon, les vacances sont passées par là, et même si je ne suis pas partie cette année, j'ai quand même eu envie de faire autre chose qu'écrire, sans compter que j'allais déménager alors je voulais vraiment profiter de mes amis avant de ne plus les voir! Ca, sans compter le syndrome de la page blanche qui m'a sournoisement frappée, et puis, il y a eu mon déménagement, ma rentrée, et me voilà. Dans ce chapitre donc, ça bouge assez, vous le constaterez par vous-mêmes :p Il est assez long (près de 56 pages word), donc, il était évident que je n'allais pas pouvoir l'écrire en une semaine, c'est pourquoi la publication de cette fic sera désormais mensuelle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, et s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, parce que je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de voir que les chapitres sont beaucoup lus pour si peu de retours, écrire, c'est certes pour soi, mais à partir du moment où on se décide à publier nos écrits, on s'attend quand même à avoir quelque chose en retour. Vous aurez passé du temps à lire ce chapitre, vous pouvez bien prendre trois minutes de votre précieux temps pour me laisser un petit mot. Ca n'a l'air de rien, dit comme ça, mais on peut mettre des mois pour écrire un chapitre qui sera peut-être lu en quoi, une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure? C'est assez badant, quand on se rend compte. Je suis peut-être lente pour updater, mais je fais ce que je peux. Et pour vous donner une idée pourquoi je râle, je vais mettre quelques statistiques:

Le dernier chapitre a été vu 228 fois, et 4 reviews seulement m'ont été laissées. Ce qui correspond à peu près à 1,7% des lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review. Ce qui est un score assez pitoyable, je dois bien l'avouer. Et vous pensez toujours que je devrais me contenter des quatre reviews qu'on me laisse par chapitre? Je ne pense pas, non, de voir des trucs pareils ça me dégoûte complètement de publier mes fics. Je suis simplement découragée de me casser le cul pour essayer de ne pas trop être en retard dans ma publication, et vous fournir quelque chose de qualité pour aussi peu de reconnaissance de la part des lecteurs. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour faire bouger les choses. Est-ce si difficile de prendre 3 minutes de son temps pour laisser une trace de votre passage? Trois minutes, c'est quoi dans une vie? Que devrais-je dire, moi, de passer des heures entières sur ce chapitre, d'avoir sué sang et eau pour le pondre, de m'être arrachée les cheveux de très nombreuses fois parce que je ne savais pas comment continuer ce chapitre. Essayez d'y penser avant de cliquer sur la petite croix après votre lecture.

Pour finir par une note plus joyeuse, vos RAR sont comme d'habitude sur mon live journal: styxxounette**point**livejournal**point**com. Pour ceux n'étant pas familiers avec ce système, vous avez à gauche dans le menu des liens, qui s'intitule bêtement « réponse aux reviews ». Vous aurez alors accès à l'index des RAR de toutes mes fics, et vous devez logiquement avoir un lien qui mène aux RAR pour le chapitre 10 de Good Morning Bristol. Voilà. Je m'en retourne réviser mon cours de droit du travail, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve à la fin pour les petits commentaires ;) à bientôt!

PS 1: Pour les lecteurs qui ne laissent de reviews que quand la fic est finie, vous êtes tous pardonnés. Les autres par contre...no comment.

PS2: Vous retrouverez Ginny d'entrée de jeu dès le chapitre 12. Oui, déjà le 12. Mais bizarrement, 20 chapitres ça m'a l'air d'être dans trèèès longtemps.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DAPHNEE<strong>]

L'eau brûlante roulait sur sa peau diaphane, traçant autant de rigoles de feu dans sa chair. Daphnée avait beau être restée plus d'une heure dans la douche, elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir toute cette saleté qui maculait son épiderme et pourrissait son être. Elle frotta ses yeux rougis par ses trop nombreuses larmes, le front appuyé sur le carrelage froid de la paroi. Elle y avait même apposé les mains, pour se donner un peu plus de stabilité. C'était peine perdue, et elle le savait, ses jambes tremblaient affreusement, incapables de porter son poids.

Daphnée se laissa glisser à même le mur, pour se recroqueviller contre elle-même. Elle était en position fœtale, incapable de réchauffer malgré le jet d'eau brûlante. C'était à l'intérieur qu'elle avait froid. Elle était incapable de se relever, terrassée par la douleur. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle craignait mourir d'une tachycardie. Daphnée hoquetait si fréquemment qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait bientôt cracher du sang. Elle sanglotait bruyamment, à l'agonie. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir à la volée.

-Merde, Daphnée, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu? S'écria une voix très familière, tout droit surgie de son néant.

Daphnée claquait des dents, tant elle était gelée. Le contour de ses lèvres était légèrement bleu. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se relever. Elle n'était plus qu'une loque, en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Elle convulsait presque de sentir si mal, une violente nausée l'avait prise. Elle tenta de ramper à nouveau sous la douche lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras fermes et puissants l'enlacer pour la tirer fermement hors de l'eau. Elle tenta de se débattre quelques instants, mais elle était trop faible pour résister davantage, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était mourir contre cette épaule, et s'imprégner de cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Parce que c'était lui. Et même malgré ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour, il était revenu. Il était là, en chair et en os, et elle peinait tout simplement à y croire, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Ron enveloppa son corps tremblant dans une serviette éponge, et entreprit de la frictionner doucement, pour la réchauffer. Daphnée se calmait peu à peu, apaisée par la présence de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, par la force des choses. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à un rafiot de fortune, désespérée, et naufragée. Désespérément naufragée. Ron dégagea quelques cheveux blonds de son cou, et il embrassa doucement le creux de son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ron, à la fois tendre et inquiet, Daphnée comprenait pourquoi toutes ces filles se sentaient vivantes rien qu'à travers le regard de leur petit-ami. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression d'être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi tu es là? Chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Oui, pourquoi? Elle l'avait bien planté là, l'autre jour. Elle s'était barrée alors qu'il lui avait dit je t'aime, elle avait pris peur et elle s'était bêtement enfuie. Alors, pourquoi était-il revenu? L'autre fois, elle lui avait démontré par a + b qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, elle lui avait tourné le dos alors qu'il s'était ouvert à elle…Quel genre de fille était-elle donc pour refuser un cadeau tel que Ron? C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait vraiment ignoble, et qu'elle estimait ne pas mériter de vivre, d'aimer.

-C'est Millicent qui m'a appelé à la rescousse. Répondit Ron d'une voix rauque, tout en continuant de frotter doucement son dos. C'est…Elle s'est inquiétée de te voir aussi longtemps enfermée dans la salle de bains. Elle avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

-Pourquoi je ferais une bêtise? S'enquit-elle, d'une voix éteinte.

-C'est à toi de me le dire. L'encouragea Ron, quoiqu'un peu froidement.

Daphnée baissa les yeux, avant de cligner des paupières. Quelques larmes glissèrent à nouveau sur ses joues rougies, et elle se remit à claquer des dents. Ron la regarda, légèrement perplexe. Elle avait l'air terrorisée, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui l'effrayait autant, pour mieux pouvoir l'apaiser. Daphnée ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable, aussi faible. Elle qui s'efforçait toujours de garder la tête froide, de donner aux autres l'image d'une fille forte, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, voilà qu'elle se laissait terrasser par ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Daphnée avait osé penser qu'elle valait plus que ça, qu'elle allait réussir à vaincre ses démons, mais force était de constater que tel n'était pas le cas.

-Je ne sais pas…si c'est une bonne idée. Murmura Daphnée d'une voix éteinte, en tirant sur le t-shirt de Ron pour l'attirer contre elle.

-D'accord. Concéda-t-il en prenant une autre serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux mouillés. Ne dis rien si tu n'en as pas envie. Sache tout de même que je suis là, si tu as besoin de te confier.

-Désolée. Souffla-t-elle, en claquant des dents, alors qu'elle se serrait davantage contre le rouquin.

-Pourquoi tu serais désolée? S'enquit Ron, perplexe.

-Désolée d'être partie ainsi, l'autre fois. Murmura-t-elle, dans son cou, alors qu'elle posait à nouveau la tête sur son épaule.

-Je m'excuse également. Marmonna le grand roux, qui avait le feu aux joues. Ça…ça m'a échappé.

Daphnée se renfrogna. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de lui dire je t'aime. Il l'avait dit sous le coup de la jouissance. Arracher un je t'aime pendant l'amour revenait un peu à soutirer des aveux à quelqu'un sous l'influence de l'alcool. L'endorphine tout comme l'alcool abolissaient toutes les barrières, toutes les résistances, cacher quoi que ce fût était alors impossible. Les mots interdits finissaient immanquablement par rouler du bout des lèvres, et s'évanouir au creux de l'oreille de leur destinataire. Ces mots là étaient d'une rare sincérité, une sincérité que l'on ne retrouvait pas sobre et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

C'était précisément ce qui avait effrayé Daphnée, l'autre soir. Elle avait eu le temps d'y repenser depuis. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait à nouveau Ron lui souffler un je t'aime au creux de son cou, elle sentait les papillons s'envoler dans son ventre, et son cœur palpiter aussi rapidement que les ailes d'un colibri. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se ressassait cette scène, elle se maudissait, elle le maudissait. Elle le maudissait de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue, et elle, d'avoir flippé comme une malade. Elle brûlait de lui retourner ces mots, mais elle en était bien incapable, ces quelques lettres restaient bloquées au fond de sa gorge et refusaient de franchir le barrage de ses lèvres.

Daphnée sursauta légèrement en entendant trois coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bains. Réactif, Ron lui caressa gentiment les cheveux pour la rassurer. Ce devait être Millicent ou Zacharias qui venaient s'enquérir de son état. La clenche de la porte s'activa, et le battant s'écarta légèrement, suffisamment pour laisser la tête de Millicent passer dans la salle de bains. Daphnée se redressa, tentant de reprendre son masque de fille forte, qui pour l'instant, vola en éclats.

- Je…je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Déclara Millicent, apparemment gênée de les voir ainsi enlacées.

-Je vais bien. Confirma Daphnée, le regard vitreux.

-Peut-être, intervint Ron, mais…tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Millicent, je m'occupe d'elle. Je vais aller l'habiller et la coucher. Elle a simplement besoin d'une nuit de sommeil pour se remettre de ses émotions.

-Si vous voulez manger quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. Les invita Millicent, en adressant à Ron l'ombre d'un sourire. Zach est en train de préparer ses fameux spaghettis bolognaise, c'est une tuerie.

Effectivement, on pouvait sentir un délicieux fumet émaner du rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait la cuisine. Daphnée huma l'air quelques instants, et sourit doucement à son amie. L'estomac de Ron, lui, se manifesta bruyamment, ce qui les fit rire tous les trois.

-Dans ce cas, ne tardez pas. Leur conseilla la brune, avant de s'éloigner. Au fait Daph', il faut qu'on ait une conversation toutes les deux.

-D'accord. Concéda Daphnée, non sans esquisser une légère moue au passage, alors que Ron enfouissait son visage dans son cou gracile. Merci…de l'avoir appelé.

Millicent hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis s'éloigna pour de bon. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant à nouveau leur intimité au couple. Ron avait profité de ce bref intermède pour se relever, ce qui laissa Daphnée plutôt perplexe puisqu'elle gisait encore au sol. Elle allait lancer une réplique cinglante, quand Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et sous les genoux afin de la porter dans ses bras, telle une mariée. Daphnée sourit avant de s'accrocher à sa nuque, toujours vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette trop courte.

Il la déposa sur le lit, dans la chambre d'amis. Daphnée se redressa doucement, en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Ron commença à tourner dans la chambre de Daphnée, puis retourna dans la salle de bains afin d'aller y chercher ses affaires. Ron rougit légèrement en voyant les sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge et noir de la belle Greengrass. Daphnée lui lança un regard tendre, presque amoureux. Elle trouvait sa pudeur réellement adorable, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait déjà vue nue plus d'une fois, et tout autant de fois en sous-vêtements. Il était parfaitement au courant qu'elle portait des jolis bustiers affriolants, ou ces petites choses qu'il était désormais le seul à voir.

Ron s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Daphnée. Elle se redressa complètement, et vint l'embrasser dans le cou, doucement, lascivement. Ron soupira, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Daphnée le trouvait indécemment sexy en cet instant. Il ferma les yeux doucement, alors que Daphnée posait ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle s'était mise à genoux dans le lit, et avait collé son corps contre le sien. Ron sentait l'envie monter en lui, mais il la repoussa gentiment, non sans l'embrasser en guise d'excuse. Daphnée ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son beau roux posséder les siennes avec passion.

-On doit aller manger un morceau, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Dit-il, alors que sa moue boudeuse s'accentuait. On doit se coucher tôt parce que demain, c'est le grand départ.

-Alors finalement, qui vient nous chercher? S'enquit-elle, en souriant faiblement.

Au départ, ils s'étaient arrangés avec Théodore pour aller directement chez Blaise en empruntant le Tunnel sous la Manche, mais Daphnée savait qu'il venait de rompre avec sa copine, aussi elle ignorait s'il allait être en état pour cette virée en France. Elle se doutait bien, pragmatique comme elle était, que quelques jours de repos allaient s'avérer indispensables, même si Ron, quant à lui, préconisait les cuites à répétition.

-Théodore passe nous prendre en voiture demain matin. Confirma Ron, avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction. Il est vrai qu'Hermione devait venir, mais elle s'est désistée en raison des derniers évènements, alors…je pense que trois personnes pour une voiture de quatre places, c'est largement jouable.

-Je pense aussi. Approuva Daphnée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, amusée par son air trop sérieux. Je ne savais pas que ton pote avait le permis.

-Il est plus vieux que nous. Répondit Ron, comme si ce simple fait justifiait le reste. Il m'a dit qu'il a passé son permis en moins de trente heures de conduite, et du premier coup. Il s'est juste fait remonter les bretelles parce qu'il consomme de la drogue occasionnellement.

-Comme nous tous. Contra Daphnée, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, reprit Ron, imperturbable, Théodore n'est pas toujours défoncé non plus, là, il sait qu'il doit prendre le volant, alors il n'a rien pris dans les soixante douze heures précédant notre départ, histoire qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il est plutôt responsable comme mec, il n'est pas du genre à rouler à toutes flingues et à commettre des infractions.

-Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Éluda-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec passion.

-Au fait, de quoi voulait te parler Millicent? Interrogea le rouquin, interrompant leur baiser.

-J'en ai aucune idée. J'imagine que ça peut attendre mon retour.

Daphnée, cependant, resta songeuse. La blonde avait bien vu l'air grave qu'avait arboré son amie lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Daphnée frissonna. D'ici à ce que Millicent ait pensé qu'elle avait tenté de se foutre en l'air, il n'y avait pas loin. La jeune Greengrass se redressa, l'air soudainement préoccupée. Faisait-elle vraiment flipper au point que l'on arrive à penser ça d'elle? Daphnée eut une pensée pour Ron. La fille qu'il aimait, avant elle, en tout cas, avait mis fin à ses jours d'une bien soudaine façon. Trop soudaine, pour que qui que ce soit puisse s'en rendre compte. Certes, Daphnée avait un passé psychiatrique, et un psychisme des plus fragiles, mais elle allait mieux, elle jurait qu'elle allait mieux. Il fallait bien continuer à avancer, non?

Elle baissa les yeux, soudainement honteuse. D'ici à ce que Ron pense qu'elle n'était qu'une cinglée suicidaire de surcroît, il n'y avait pas loin non plus. Daphnée se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise de ne pas lui parler de _ça, _de ce _ça _qui déchire, et qui lui broie les tripes. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer, mais elle se l'interdisait. Pourtant, il lui serait tellement facile de se laisser peu à peu sombrer dans les bras de Ron, lui qui était si tendre et rassurant. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'était pas faible, le _ça _pouvait allait se faire foutre. Elle n'avait pas tenté de se reconstruire ces deux dernières années pour que tout son travail soit anéanti par quelques vieux souvenirs. On disait que le temps apaisait les blessures, mais c'était faux. Daphnée n'avait jamais cicatrisé. C'était juste qu'elle ne le montrait pas, là où d'autres préféraient jouer les martyrs.

Daphnée n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile, aussi frêle. Elle semblait prête à se briser à la moindre bourrasque. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds, alors que la chair de poule se dessinait sur sa peau blême. Elle avait froid, une fois encore. Ron soupira, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Daphnée se laissa faire, trop apathique pour résister. Et, en admettant qu'elle en ait été capable, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Parfois, s'abandonner complètement avait aussi du bon. Ron écarta doucement la serviette, révélant son corps nu et chétif. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il lui mettait sa culotte. Certes, il était en train de la rhabiller, mais c'était l'expérience la plus érotique qu'elle avait vécue de toute sa jeune vie. C'était encore plus grisant que lorsqu'il la déshabillait pour lui faire l'amour.

Patiemment, Ron prit la serviette pour sécher ses pieds, puis ses jambes. Il dédaigna la serviette pour lui enfiler son jean taille basse. Une fois que cela fut fait, il posa quelques baisers brûlants sur son ventre plat, ce qui la fit se contorsionner tant c'était bon. Elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure cuivrée, alors qu'il remontait tout doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, avant de prendre ses seins menus en coupe et de les presser gentiment. Daphnée laissa échapper un léger gémissement, le corps en éveil avec ces caresses. Il allait la rendre folle, s'il continuait à titiller ainsi son envie sans éteindre le feu qu'il avait allumé. Les doigts du rouquin chatouillèrent gentiment ses côtes, puis, il posa ses lèvres gentiment entre ses seins. Il s'empara alors du soutien-gorge, qu'il lui remit d'une main experte, c'était à croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Daphnée s'était redressée pour lui permettre de mettre l'attache, et elle tenait ses longs cheveux blonds, qui tombaient n'importe comment autour de son visage. Puis, Ron lui remit doucement son débardeur blanc, qui soulignait à la perfection ses seins ronds et fermes. Daphnée soupira, avant de se blottir dans les bras de Ron. Tant pis si en cet instant précis, elle était identique à toutes ces pimbêches qu'elle passait son temps à critiquer. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de tendresse, d'être rassurée, et lui seul pouvait la lui prodiguer.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RON<strong>]

Ils étaient enfin sur la route. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils roulaient, sous un soleil de plomb, même perdus en pleine campagne anglaise. Ils avaient ouvert toutes les fenêtres, et profitaient à fond de cette atmosphère propre aux départs en vacances. Au volant, Théodore tirait sur sa cigarette, concentré sur la route. Il sifflait par intermittence l'air qui passait à la radio. Au bout d'une heure, il en avait eu marre, alors, il avait mis un de ces CD personnels. D'un œil curieux, Ron avait examiné la Renault Clio que son ami conduisait, une voiture vert bouteille. Sur le coup, le rouquin avait complètement oublié que son ami était français, et par conséquent, qu'ils avaient le volant à gauche. Il avait également une plaque d'immatriculation française. La suite de chiffres avaient intrigué Ron, qui s'était empressé de demander:

-ça signifie quoi, le numéro 22 sur ta plaque?

-C'est le numéro de mon département d'origine. Répondit Théodore, en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Et le drapeau que tu as pu voir, blanc et noir, c'est le drapeau breton. Mon département, c'est le Finistère, et c'est là que vous allez passer toutes vos vacances.

-Il paraît qu'en Bretagne il pleut souvent. Éluda Ron, tout en pianotant nerveusement sur son téléphone portable.

-Pas plus qu'ailleurs. Assura Théodore en regardant dans le rétroviseur, diablement amusé. Qui t'a dit une bêtise pareille?

-Lavande. Dénonça Ron, alors que le sourire sur les lèvres du grand brun venait de s'agrandir.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Gloussa Théodore, presque nerveusement. Il ne pleut pas plus en Bretagne que par ici. En comparaison, il tombe deux fois plus de précipitations dans le sud de la France qu'ici en une année. Certes, dans le sud, ils connaissent des périodes de sécheresse, mais en automne, c'est le déluge, il y a souvent des inondations.

-Oh, chouette. Ironisa Ron, tout en jetant un œil à Daphnée, qui s'était assoupie sur son épaule.

Ron abandonna bien rapidement l'idée de discuter plus longtemps, et il décréta qu'il serait sans doute préférable qu'il laisse Théodore se concentrer sur sa route. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint Londres, et Ron commençait à trouver le temps long. Daphnée avait compris la combine, elle s'était endormie, mais Ron en était bien incapable. En effet, Hermione lui tenait la jambe, et elle ne cessait de le harceler de messages depuis tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, la patience du rouquin commençait sérieusement à s'émousser. Hermione n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de _ça? _

Théodore glissa à nouveau un regard dans le rétroviseur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Ron aussi remonté. Le brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. Il sentait comme des mauvaises ondes dans l'habitacle, et ça le stressait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. À tout hasard, il posa la question à son ami, toujours absorbé par son téléphone.

-Je sens comme des mauvaises ondes par ici. Fit remarquer Théodore, tandis que Ron sursautait, comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de quelque chose. Tu es sûr que ça va, mec?

-T'inquiètes mec, je gère la situation. Répondit Ron, décidément pas disposé à lui avouer ce qui se tramait réellement.

-Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu te calmer? Je ressens ton stress, et ça me rend nerveux. J'ai l'impression d'être monté sur ressorts depuis tout à l'heure, et pourtant, je sais que je n'ai pas abusé sur le café ce matin.

-Tu…Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione? Se risqua finalement à demander Ron, tout en s'empourprant graduellement, mal à l'aise à l'idée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Pas la moindre. Répondit Théodore, plutôt sèchement. Et à mon avis, c'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des mois. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter en permanence, ni même à me flinguer le moral en me posant toutes sortes de questions. Je n'ai jamais été aussi zen et détendu depuis bien longtemps. J'ai pris la résolution de ne plus me prendre la tête avec tout ça.

Ron fit une légère moue, pas très convaincu par le discours de son ami. Il était vrai que Théodore avait l'air plus cool, plus décontracté, comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait lui passait par-dessus la tête. Justement, ne s'agissait-il pas d'un leurre habile destiné à camoufler un mal-être plus profond, plus dévorant? C'était dans ces moments là que Ron le trouvait particulièrement agaçant. Avec lui, il n'y avait jamais moyen de savoir ce qui se tramait réellement dans sa tête, il camouflait habilement tout ce qu'il ressentait derrière de multiples subterfuges, tous se laissaient prendre au piège, à quelques rares exceptions près. Ces exceptions, c'étaient les personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment, et qui savaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ron fréquentait Théodore depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être capable de détecter quand son ami cachait des choses ou non. Ron, par exemple, avait senti le malaise flotter dans l'air dès lors qu'il avait glissé le nom d'Hermione dans la conversation. La rupture était somme toute bien trop récente pour que Théodore ait clairement eu le temps de cicatriser. En fait, la blessure était encore fraîche et devait être, somme toute, encore un peu douloureuse. Ron savait que Théodore tenait encore à Hermione, il le lui avait dit, l'autre jour, autour d'un flipper. En fait, Ron avait compris que la rupture était arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe, sans aucune raison apparente. Enfin, des raisons, il devait y en avoir, mais Théodore n'avait jamais rien dit, il ne s'était jamais plaint, il avait tout encaissé, mais jusque quand pouvait-il tout garder pour lui.

Alors, Ron s'en était voulu, d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Le dernier des fils Weasley s'en voulait de se montrer aussi brutal, d'être incapable de tourner sa langue dans sa bouche sept fois avant de parler. S'il était doté de cette faculté, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela lui éviterait bien des désagréments. Il n'aurait pas dû parler d'Hermione, c'était un fait, d'autant plus que Théodore venait de se renfrogner. Bravo, Ron. Il venait de gagner le gros lot haut la main.

-Désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

-Pas de soucis. Répondit Théodore, un peu trop abrupt. Je pense qu'il faudra bien que j'en parle un jour, non? À moins qu'Hermione s'en soit déjà chargée à ma place.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait aisément y lire l'amertume. Ron eut d'autant plus envie de rentrer sous terre. Tout à coup, la lande anglaise qui défilait sous leurs yeux semblait être bien plus intéressante que la conversation en elle-même. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter de lâche, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus lâche qu'Hermione l'avait été. Malgré toute l'estime qu'il portait à son amie, il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas agi de façon très correcte, qu'elle aurait dû rompre en face et non pas agir toute seule, en fourbe, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Théodore ne méritait pas ça, et c'était précisément ce que Ron était en train de lui expliquer.

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Ajouta Ron, alors que Théodore recommençait à prêter un tant soit peu d'attention à la conversation. En fait, elle est plutôt en train de me harceler pour savoir ce que tu es en train de faire et avec qui.

-Oh, je vois. Ricana Théodore, non sans sarcasme. Elle m'a largué comme une vieille chaussette, mais en attendant, elle me tient toujours en laisse en voulant fliquer le moindre de mes mouvements. Est-elle au courant que dans la mesure où nous avons rompu, je n'ai plus de comptes à lui rendre, ni quant à mes activités, ni quant aux personnes que je fréquente?

-Tu la connais. Éluda Ron, sombrement. Elle est jalouse et possessive. Elle sait qu'il y a une autre fille dans la voiture, alors…elle devient parano.

-Comment ça, elle sait qu'il y a une autre fille? Marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Daphnée, qui venait de se réveiller et de se redresser, quittant l'épaule de Ron, au grand dam de ce dernier. Qui sait qu'il y a une autre fille? _Hermy-bitch_?

Théodore pouffa de rire au surnom que Daphnée venait de donner à son ex petite-amie, tandis que Ron s'était renfrogné, n'aimant pas que l'on parle d'Hermione de cette manière. En voyant l'expression des deux garçons, Daphnée comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, et elle se réveilla complètement, en pleine forme.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, Daph'. la rabroua Ron, alors que le sourire narquois de Daphnée s'agrandissait. C'est de ma meilleure amie dont il s'agit.

-Peut-être, mais n'empêche que ta meilleure amie, c'est quand même une belle garce! Protesta Daphnée, en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés. Ce n'est pas une façon de faire les choses de larguer quelqu'un par texto! C'est le comble de la lâcheté. Elle n'avait pas à se comporter de la sorte, tout comme tu n'as pas à cautionner de tels agissements. Alors ne vous en déplaise, mais je continuerai à dire du mal d'_Hermy-bitch _si j'ai envie. Ce genre de filles me sort par les yeux.

-Mais tu ne la connais même pas! Fit remarquer Ron, alors que Daphnée, à côté de lui, se renfrognait davantage.

-Oh que si, je la connais. Siffla Daphnée, menaçante. Je la connais très bien, même.

-Sérieusement? S'enquit Ron, qui n'avait pas saisi l'ironie du propos. Tu l'as rencontrée où?

-C'est une longue histoire. Soupira Daphnée, avant de se tasser dans le siège, légèrement mélancolique.

Elle appuya sa joue contre la vitre, le regard absent. Il commençait à faire chaud dans l'habitacle, malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Son débardeur lui collait à la peau, et elle sentit une goutte de sueur perler dans son cou. Ron, quant à lui, avait fini par couper son portable, pour être tranquille. Il n'avait plus envie d'essayer d'expliquer à Hermione que Théodore était présentement en train de conduire et qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre, si ce n'est que parler et fumer par intermittence. Il avait fini par se disputer avec la jeune fille, par textos interposés. Enfin, disputer, c'était vite dit, disons qu'ils avaient échangé quelques propos assez vifs, et à présent, Ron avait les nerfs en boule.

Des tas de questions se posaient dans sa tête, notamment celle de savoir quel était le lien réel entre Daphnée et Hermione. Daphnée avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elles se connaissaient, très bien même. Daphnée avait dit cela avec une certaine acidité, comme si elle avait quelques griefs à l'encontre de la reine du lycée. Avec un soupir, Ron se disait qu'il était peut-être loin de connaître toute la vérité. Il était certain que quelque chose se manigançait dans l'ombre, et que même Théo semblait faire partie intégrante du complot. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Théodore n'était là que depuis seulement quatre mois, il ne pouvait pas être au courant de tout…_à moins qu'Hermione lui ait raconté certaines choses. _Ron connaissait la propension qu'avait son amie à faire des mystères, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être à ce point là. Somme toute, Hermione avait l'âme aussi sombre que celle de Théodore. Penser qu'Hermione était naïve et née de la dernière pluie serait une erreur, une grossière erreur. Hermione frappait quand on s'y attendait le moins.

-J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, une personne nous divise tous. Lâcha Ron, en jetant un œil au dehors.

-Ah ouais? Ironisa Théodore, de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est évident, non? Je veux dire…ne le prends pas mal, mec, mais tout le monde t'a pris en grippe quand tu es arrivé, parce qu'ils pensaient que tu allais foutre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu venais de débarquer, tu ne savais rien de nous. Et comme par hasard, au même moment, ça a commencé à merder entre Hermione et Malefoy. Après, chacun a pris grossièrement parti, si on caricature un peu, on avait les pro-Hermione, et les pro-Malefoy.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Ron réfléchissait. Il tentait de savoir le moment précis où tout avait commencé à déraper. Pour ainsi dire, au départ, le rouquin s'était montré particulièrement injuste envers Théodore, et lui avait dit des choses pas très gentilles, le tenant notamment pour responsable de la dislocation de leur petit groupe, alors qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec eux. Il avait mis du temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était en réalité Hermione qui les divisait tous. La mort de Pansy avait été le point d'orgue, le pavé dans la mare. C'était là que leur petite bande avait éclaté, parce que tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. Trop rapidement.

Peu à peu, Lavande s'était éloignée. Elle a préféré se consacrer à ses activités de pom-pom-girl et elle s'était rapprochée de Drago. Elle semblait même fuir la présence d'Hermione, même si Ron ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Après tout, à une époque, Lavande et Hermione s'entendaient comme cul et chemise. Ron se promit de poser la question à Lavande au cas où. Il savait par avance qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'Hermione, elle resterait obstinément murée dans son silence, et garderait jalousement tous ses secrets, ses secrets qui la pourrissaient jusqu'à l'os.

Parvati s'était également éloignée, si on regardait bien. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises. Elle semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce qu'Hermione et Lavande, donnant l'air d'être dans ses petits souliers. C'était encore pire depuis qu'Harry était dans le coma, elle semblait s'être coupée de toute civilisation, pour passer ses journées à l'hôpital, à faire le pied de grue en attendant qu'Harry ne se réveille.

Et Harry, d'ailleurs? Harry s'était toujours montré du côté d'Hermione. Ron avait toujours été un peu jaloux de leur proximité, même lui n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la reine que pouvait l'être le Survivant. Drago aussi faisait partie de la garde rapprochée d'Hermione. Tout comme Pansy l'avait été. Mais Pansy n'était plus, il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Drago pour protéger la reine. La protéger de quoi, au juste? Ron avait le sentiment qu'ils formaient tous les trois une coalition, qu'ils étaient liés par il ne savait quel secret, et ça l'agaçait de ne pas savoir. Surtout qu'il le sentait, mais ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Pansy. Ron était de plus persuadé que Pansy ne s'était pas suicidée, comme tous le pensaient. Il estimait même qu'on l'avait suicidée, là était toute la nuance. Ron avait momentanément abandonnée l'idée d'enquêter, mais petit à petit, le désir de savoir revenait, et pour un peu, il en aurait embarqué Blaise et Théodore avec lui afin de faire la lumière sur ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Ron fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Théodore se mit à siffloter sur l'air qui était en train de passer. Le Terminale monta le son de l'autoradio, et bientôt, on n'entendait plus que la musique, et ce sifflotement. Le cœur de Ron cognait au même rythme que la batterie, et un frisson naquit sur son épiderme. À côté de lui, Daphnée s'était redressée, et écoutait Théodore siffloter avec une attention toute particulière. Puis, Théodore fredonna les premières paroles, de sa voix grave et légèrement rocailleuse. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma d'une seule main, tout en gardant un œil sur la route. Puis, il tira une latte sur sa cigarette, et expira doucement la fumée âcre. Il s'était remis à chanter, sans faire attention aux deux autres. Les deux autres étaient, par ailleurs, complètement subjugués par ce qu'ils entendaient.

Puis, la voix cassée de Daphnée vint s'ajouter, fredonnant ces paroles qu'elle connaissait elle aussi par cœur. Théodore et elle échangèrent un regard à travers le rétroviseur intérieur, et ils se sourirent. Ron songea que leurs deux voix, ensemble, donnaient vraiment bien, et il en était presque jaloux. Lui-même ne savait pas chanter, il ne faisait que jouer de la guitare, et encore, de la guitare sèche. Ron s'enfonça dans son siège, écoutant ses amis chanter. Il avait des frissons à chaque fois que la voix de Daphnée montait dans les graves, et il songeait que c'était réellement la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter.

Ron essaya alors de s'imprégner de la musique, pour tenter de voir ce que cela pouvait donner s'il venait à la jouer à la guitare. Au bout d'un moment, il se surprit à siffler sur le même air, à l'unisson des deux autres. Le tempo était juste, la tonalité également. Daphnée se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Ron, elle avait les yeux brillants. Théodore tirait sur sa clope et reprenait le fil de la chanson, imperturbable. Le portable de Théodore vibra sur le tableau de bord, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Rien ne pouvait briser cet instant magique, ni rien, ni personne. Sauf peut-être…

-Hé, les gars! S'écria Ron, avec enthousiasme. Je viens de voir le panneau indiquant Folkestone. Ca veut dire qu'on y est bientôt.

-Songe qu'après, on doit faire la route depuis le Tunnel jusqu'à Quimper. Se moqua Théodore, alors que Ron se renfrognait. N'espère pas trop, mon gars, on n'arrivera pas avant ce soir. D'ailleurs, d'après Blaise, une fête nous attend déjà pour ce soir, j'espère que vous êtes d'attaque.

-C'est sûr que Daphnée sera d'attaque. Pouffa Ron, alors que Daphnée lui collait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle a dormi comme un bébé presque toute la matinée.

-Ouais, surenchérit Daphnée, enjouée. Je dormais bien jusqu'à ce que le doux nom d'Hermy-bitch ne vienne m'écorcher les oreilles.

-Daph'. grogna Ron, en se renfrognant.

Pour toute réponse, Daphnée se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, longuement. Théodore leur adressa un regard moqueur depuis le rétroviseur, et pour toute réponse, Daphnée lui leva le majeur, comme pour le dissuader de faire un quelconque commentaire.

-Ca c'était très élégant Daphnée, merci pour cette intervention. Se moqua Théodore, alors que puérile, Daphnée lui tirait sa langue, exhibant son piercing du même coup.

-C'est quand qu'on s'arrête? Geignit Ron, alors que son estomac commençait à gronder bruyamment. J'voudrais pas dire, mais il est déjà midi.

-Tu oublies qu'il y a 265,14 bornes entre Brisol et Folkestone, ce qui nous fait au moins deux heures et demie de route. Rappela Théodore.

-Sois-gentil, mec, le rabroua Ron, pense à nous autres, pauvres Anglais, qui ne comptons pas en kilomètres mais en miles.

-Le GPS indique 164,75 miles. Rétorqua Théodore, en adressant un sourire teinté d'autosuffisance à Ron, qui boudait sur son siège.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours réponse à tout? Se plaignit Ron, alors que les deux autres éclataient franchement de rire.

-Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, insista Théodore, il y a encore 735 kilomètres entre le tunnel et Quimper, donc dis-toi que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés.

-Et ça nous fait combien d'heures de route, ça?

-Environ huit heures, à dix minutes près. Calcula Théodore, en jetant un regard au GPS.

-Misère. Gémit Ron, en s'affalant complètement sur son siège. En attendant, on peut aller manger un morceau, parce que je meurs de faim!

-On attendra d'être en France pour manger. Contra Théodore, enfin de bonne humeur. Il sera plus d'une heure, heure locale, et c'est un horaire plus que correct pour manger. Au cas où tu aurais des velléités de râler encore pour savoir quand nous serons arrivés, sache que nous en avons pour au moins jusque 20 heures, heures de Londres, soit 21 heures heure locale.

-Et ils comptent vraiment qu'on enchaîne une soirée après avoir fait autant de route? Il faut encore qu'on s'installe, et tout.

-Excuse-moi, lâcha Théodore, mais je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens que Lavande et Malefoy. Eux ils peuvent y aller en avion, mais pas moi. Et c'est déjà bien que mon père nous a prêté la voiture pour la semaine.

-Moi j'te dis qu'en train on y serait arrivés plus rapidement! Grogna Ron. On va arriver, on va être crevés, et on va encore devoir veiller toute la nuit. Vous êtes dingues, complètement dingues.

Pour couronner le tout, l'estomac de Ron grogna bruyamment. Théodore explosa de rire, puis il attrapa quelque chose sur la banquette avant, et le lança à Ron, qui réceptionna habilement. Le regard du rouquin brilla de reconnaissance lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une barre chocolatée.

-Si jamais après ça t'as encore la dalle, se moqua Théodore, il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai encore du stock.

Sur-ce, Théodore appuya sur l'accélérateur, afin d'atteindre la vitesse maximale autorisée sur les routes, et les trois adolescents filèrent ainsi en direction de la France, tout en se disant que le plus long bout était devant eux.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HERMIONE<strong>]

Hermione avait toujours aimé la maison de Parvati. Elle était petite, mais chaleureuse, et il y traînait toujours une délicieuse odeur épicée. Le curry de la cuisine de Mrs Patil la prenait aux narines dès qu'elle franchissait la porte d'entrée, ce qui faisait insidieusement gronder son estomac. Ce soir là, Hermione était restée dîner chez les Patil, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner chez elle. La jeune femme n'était plus tranquille depuis qu'elle savait que Pucey rôdait dans les parages. Qui plus est, Hermione n'avait pas envie d'affronter Florence. La mère d'Hermione était rentrée de sa conférence à Zurich, et la seule conversation qu'elle avait était à propos des nouvelles méthodes médicales. Heureusement, Florence ne lui avait plus parlé de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin. Par contre, maintenant qu'elle avait eu des rapports sexuels, Florence lui avait conseillé de prendre une consultation chez le gynécologue.

Enfin, cette consultation pouvait attendre. Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de rapports sexuels avant un long moment, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de copain. C'était peut-être l'une des seules choses qui valaient le coup, dans sa relation avec Théodore. Trêve de mauvaise foi. Beaucoup de chose avaient valu le coup. Le jeune homme était vraiment une perle, et elle bisquait à l'idée qu'une autre fille puisse lui mettre le grappin dessus, maintenant qu'il était libre comme l'air. Hermione s'en mordait les doigts de l'avoir quitté sur un coup de tête. Elle avait d'autant plus de scrupules qu'elle l'avait abandonné dans une période difficile, et elle se sentait d'autant plus ignoble de l'avoir largué par texto. Maintenant, Théodore avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, pire, de la détester. Autant, elle s'était moquée éperdument d'avoir dû laisser partir Drago, quand bien même elle saurait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficultés à se trouver une nouvelle copine, autant Théodore, c'était différent.

Hermione était restée confuse pendant longtemps quant aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune homme. Maintes fois, elle s'était demandé si elle était vraiment attachée à lui, ou si ce n'était qu'un attachement tronqué, simplement parce qu'il avait su être là quand elle était au plus mal. Il était également vrai qu'elle avait vécu plus de choses avec lui en deux mois qu'avec Drago en cinq ans. Elle s'était également attachée parce que dans ses bras, elle ne se sentait plus jamais seule, parce qu'elle se sentait aimée, comblée et désirée. Elle lui avait réservé une place particulière dans son cœur parce qu'il avait été son premier amant, elle lui avait donné sa virginité si soudainement, presque sur un coup de tête. Elle l'avait adoré parce qu'il était gentil et adorable, compréhensif et rassurant, il émanait de lui une force tranquille, il savait rester stoïque même dans les pires situations, là où Drago s'enflammait rapidement.

Avec elle, Théodore avait fait preuve de patience. Il l'avait écoutée, guidée, il l'avait remise à sa place quand cela s'était avéré nécessaire. Elle avait enfin eu l'impression que sa vie avait un sens, elle savait où aller. Pour autant, quelque chose en Théodore l'effrayait. Il avait ce côté sombre et mystérieux, qui la fascinait aussi bien qui la rebutait. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment su à qui elle avait affaire. Elle savait que son ex petit-ami avait tenté de se suicider, par deux fois si on se fiait aux cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras comme des blessures de guerre. Elle le soupçonnait aussi d'être passé par la case automutilation. Elle savait également qu'il avait un lourd passé dans la drogue et la petite délinquance. Elle savait enfin qu'il avait été adopté, mais personne ne savait qui étaient les vrais parents de Théodore.

Hermione avait flippé. Elle avait pris peur, puis elle s'était enfuie. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à assumer pleinement le côté sombre de Théodore, et elle était terrorisée par ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir. Elle savait qu'il était encore sujet aux dérapages, et ils avaient dérapé la dernière fois, lorsqu'ils en étaient venus aux mains. Cette fois là, elle avait vraiment eu peur de Théodore, et se faire sauter de la sorte avait été déroutant. Autant ne pas se voiler la face, dans leur dernier rapport sexuel, il n'y avait rien eu de tendre. Même si elle avait trouvé l'expérience étrangement plaisante, puisque la colère et la rancœur n'avaient fait que décupler leur passion, elle avait eu le sentiment que leur union avait eu quelque chose de malsain.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle se sentait sale, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur la curieuse sensation qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cet épisode, elle était partagée entre un plaisir morbide et un dégoût latent, qui s'était traduit par les larmes qu'elle avait versées alors qu'il la besognait, pour les emmener tous les deux aux portes de la jouissance. Une fois encore, elle y avait plongé à pieds joints, elle avait connu l'extase, et les instants langoureux de l'après. Il s'était rhabillé, et il était parti sans mot dire, la laissant dans son lit, songeuse et meurtrie. Théodore avait été celui qui l'avait remuée au plus profond d'elle-même, qui lui avait fait connaître toutes ces sensations, qui lui avait donné tant d'orgasmes. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien, à part peut-être quelques souvenirs amers.

-à qui tu es en train d'écrire avec autant d'assiduité? Interrogea finalement Parvati, détournant sa tête de la télévision pour regarder son amie, allongée à côté d'elle, qui pianotait nerveusement sur son téléphone.

-Oh, personne. Ajouta Hermione en jetant son portable à côté d'elle, avec cependant un peu trop d'empressement pour que cela ne puisse pas être considéré comme suspect.

En guise de réponse, Parvati s'autorisa à arquer un sourcil. Hermione se ratatina sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie. Avec le flair qu'elle avait, Parvati n'allait pas tarder à se douter qu'Hermione lui cachait quelque chose. Cela dit, n'était-ce pas le cas depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'Harry s'était fait sauvagement tabasser par Pucey au retour d'une soirée? Hermione ravala sa culpabilité, et regarda fixement l'écran, reportant son attention sur le film qu'elles étaient en train de regarder.

D'un commun accord, les deux filles avaient décidé de regarder _coup de foudre à Manhattan, _pour pouvoir pleurer sur une belle histoire d'amour. Pourtant, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'étaient d'humeur à subir une comédie romantique, et encore moins celle-là. Hermione n'aimait pas ce film simplement parce qu'il la renvoyait à sa propre histoire d'amour, laquelle avait pris l'eau. Théodore et elle n'appartenaient pas à la même classe sociale, et c'étaient probablement ces différences qui les avaient séparés. Théodore était issue d'une classe moyenne, il avait un passé difficile, et un casier judiciaire. Florence l'avait pourtant prévenue: ce n'était pas un garçon pour elle. Force était de constater qu'elle avait raison.

Hermione renifla piteusement, avant de serrer le coussin contre elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle chassa d'une main rageuse. Puis, elle piocha un cookie dans l'assiette que Parvati avait monté tout à l'heure, peu après le dîner. Elle mordit dedans sans grande conviction, et s'affala un peu plus entre les couvertures. Parvati glissa un regard en coin à son amie, puis elle coupa le film.

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Décréta Parvati d'un ton sans appel, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivées au moment où nous sommes censées pleurer, alors j'en déduis que tu pleures pour une raison qui est extérieure aux amours de cette femme de chambre et du séduisant aspirant sénateur.

-On peut regarder autre chose? Coassa Hermione, d'une voix brisée, alors qu'elle serrait le coussin contre elle. Je ne veux pas un film à l'eau de rose, où les héros finissent ensemble, et s'aiment d'un amour tendre jusqu'à leur mort. Je déteste les histoires à l'eau de rose.

Parvati soupira, avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules frêles de son amie, pour la serrer tout contre elle. Parvati caressait doucement les cheveux frisés d'Hermione, laquelle pleurait doucement sur son épaule. Hermione se disait qu'une plâtrée de cookies n'allait pas suffire à guérir son chagrin d'amour, elle avait besoin d'un alcool suffisamment fort pour lui faire tourner la tête. Hermione ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à déprimer et à se dire que les garçons étaient tous des cons. Hermione ne voulait pas se sentir pathétique à pleurer comme une madeleine, alors qu'elle avait elle-même largué son mec.

-Tu veux regarder quoi, alors? Hasarda Parvati, qui berçait son amie tout contre elle.

-Je ne sais pas…un truc avec de la castagne, des explosions partout, un Tom Cruise débordant de sex appeal, ou un truc marrant, un peu lourdingue, même _American Pie, _ça me va, tant que ça ne parle pas d'amour et de sentiments débiles.

Parvati avait brusquement pâli en entendant la demande d'Hermione. Elle avait fermé les yeux lorsque le terme _castagne _s'était invité dans la conversation. Elle n'avait aucune envie de regarder un film où quelqu'un se faisait tabasser, elle n'avait pas envie de voir au travers d'autres personnages, certes fictifs, ce qu'Harry avait pu subir. Hermione se rendit trop tard de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux.

-Pardon, j'voulais pas dire ça…

-Non, t'inquiètes. Se ressaisit Parvati, en clignant ses grands yeux noirs. C'est normal de vouloir proposer des films d'action en guise d'alternative aux films à l'eau de rose, mais…même si j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir mater Tom Cruise torse-nu, c'est trop violent pour moi, désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Affirma Hermione, en levant ses yeux vers l'indienne.

-Viens, on oublie les films. Dit Parvati en se levant du lit, pour aller éteindre la télé.

-On fait quoi à la place? Demanda Hermione, légèrement dubitative.

-Tu as déjà joué à _Mon détecteur de secrets? _s'enthousiasma Parvati, fière de sa trouvaille. J'y jouais tout le temps avec Padma quand j'étais petite!

-Tu l'as encore? S'enquit Hermione, en levant un sourcil, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Attends, je vais voir. Marmonna Parvati, en se déplaçant jusqu'à son placard, où étaient entreposées toutes ses affaires.

Hermione avait senti son sang se glacer lorsque Parvati avait parlé d'un détecteur de secrets. Tout à coup, elle ne sentait plus aussi bien, probablement à cause de tout ce qu'elle cachait. Hermione se ressaisit assez rapidement. Un jouet destiné aux petites filles ne pouvait pas faire tant de mal, n'est-ce pas? Les questions en soi étaient inoffensives, aucune carte n'allait mettre à jour ses plus noirs secrets, les créateurs du jeu ne connaissaient pas l'existence de Pucey. Tout de même, le cœur d'Hermione se contracta douloureusement. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée du détecteur de secrets, aussi factice fut il. Pour autant, elle ne rejeta pas la proposition, elle n'avait plus joué à ce jeu depuis des années, et cela allait lui faire du bien de se rappeler de toutes ces parties de fou-rire qu'elle avait eues avec Pansy, et deux autres de leurs amies.

À présent, l'une était morte, et elle n'avait plus du tout de contacts avec les deux autres. La vie était tellement injuste, mais elle continuait malgré tout, malgré les coups. Hermione avait accepté de jouer à ce jeu, parce que cela allait lui permettre de retomber en enfance, là où elle était encore une gamine insouciante et innocente, là où rien de tout ça n'existait. La belle vie, en somme. Hermione mordilla silencieusement dans un cookie, et but une gorgée sur son verre de lait, alors que Parvati partait à la recherche du fameux carton rose.

-Je l'ai! S'écria gaiement Parvati, en extirpant la boîte rose et violette du fourbi que représentait son placard.

-Il marche encore? S'enquit Hermione, en regardant le jeu avec curiosité.

-Je ne sais pas, on va regarder, au pire, j'irai demander des piles à Papa…Tu te souviens comment on joue, à ce truc?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on tire une carte, et qu'on commence à répondre, par oui ou par non. Se souvint Hermione, nostalgique. Et dans certains cas, tu peux poser la question de ton choix.

-Attends, on va faire de la place pour pouvoir installer le plateau. Sourit Parvati, en écartant les peluches et les draps, de façon à ce qu'elles aient non seulement de la place pour s'asseoir, mais aussi pour disposer le plateau entre elles deux.

Hermione s'occupait déjà de sortir les pions du petit sachet poussiéreux, et elle les plaça sur la case _start. _Parvati, pendant ce temps, s'occupait de battre les cartes où les questions étaient inscrites. Les deux filles avaient le regard brillant, excitée à l'idée de jouer à ce jeu pour gamines, qui avait bercé leurs enfances à toutes les deux. Hermione avait précautionneusement pris le détecteur de secrets, et vérifia s'il était en bon état de marche. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les piles étaient complètement à plat, n'ayant pas servi depuis de nombreuses années, elles avaient eu le temps de se décharger entièrement.

-Parv', je crois qu'il n'y a plus de piles. Hasarda Hermione, en tripotant tous les boutons.

-ce n'est pas grave. Répondit l'indienne, en se levant du lit pour la seconde fois. Je vais aller demander à papa.

Lorsque Parvati s'absenta de sa chambre pendant un moment, le temps d'aller demander à son père le précieux sésame, Hermione s'empara de son téléphone portable, et pianota distraitement dessus. Lavande lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à Quimper. Idem pour Ron. Mais aucun message de Théodore. Hermione soupira longuement. Elle sentit ses yeux lui picoter. Puis, sur un coup de tête, elle alla dans son répertoire, et descendit le curseur jusqu'au numéro de Théodore, qui était encore désigné sous la dénomination _mon chéri. _Quelque chose se brisa du côté de son cœur, alors qu'elle appuyait sur la touche _appel. _

Elle cala le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille, et attendit, le cœur battant. Le téléphone de Théodore sonna une fois. Deux fois. Elle pria pour que Théodore avait un forfait international. Cela devait être le cas, puisqu'il était encore en contact avec ses amis français. Trois fois. Elle s'attendait déjà à entendre le répondeur, même ça, elle s'en contenterait, ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix. Les yeux d'Hermione s'humidifièrent lorsque le répondeur se déclencha.

_Salut, c'est Théo! Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais qui que vous soyez, vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip, je vous rappellerai plus tard. Tchao! _

Hermione hésita, longuement. On n'entendait plus que sa respiration hachée, l'angoisse qui venait étreindre sa gorge. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait bien envie de laisser un message, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Néanmoins, elle sourit légèrement, à travers ses larmes. Entendre sa voix avait suffi à lui donner du baume au cœur. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Parvati et de Mr Patil monter l'escalier. En toute hâte, elle appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher, ne sachant même pas si elle l'avait réellement fait, et elle tenta de se donner une certaine consistance lorsque père et fille entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Bonsoir Mr Patil. Salua Hermione, poliment, tout en tentant de réfréner ses larmes.

-Bonsoir Hermione! Répondit Mr Patil, gaiement. Tu t'amuses bien avec Parvati?

-Beaucoup. Mentit Hermione, en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Papa! Le rabroua Parvati, en haussant un sourcil plus qu'éloquent.

-Ce sont donc des piles bâton qu'il te faut? Demanda Mr Patil, en examinant l'appareil.

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle avait la nette impression d'avoir effectivement régressé, au point même que le père de son amie venait de lui demander si elle s'amusait bien avec Parvati, comme un quelconque autre adulte l'aurait volontiers fait avec un enfant. C'était vraiment une situation bizarre. C'était d'autant plus bizarre qu'elles avaient l'intention de jouer à _ce _jeu là en particulier. Hermione se souvenait de sa préadolescence, où elle allait chez ses copines pour papoter, ou partager ses petits secrets. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis. Les petits secrets étaient devenus des anecdotes plus coquines à mesure qu'elles avaient grandi. Elles se racontaient des choses plus salaces, et qui n'avaient sûrement pas été prévues par les créateurs du jeu.

-Voilà princesse, ça fonctionne! S'exclama soudain Mr Patil, en actionnant les boutons. Que signifie la lumière rouge?

-Le détecteur de secrets vient de dire que tu es un menteur. Pouffa Parvati, en se dissimulant derrière sa main. Merci Papa, tu es le meilleur!

-Amusez vous bien, les filles! Lança Mr Patil, en sortant de la chambre. Et surtout, ne vous couchez pas trop tard!

-D'accord Papa! Répondit Parvati en souriant. Bonne nuit! Tu feras un bisou à maman pour moi?

Hermione avait toujours envié Parvati parce qu'elle avait une famille unie et soudée. Hermione s'en rendaient compte à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez eux. Parvati semblait assez proche de ses parents, et ça crevait les yeux qu'ils adoraient leur fille. Parfois, Parvati disait qu'ils préféraient la brillante Padma, mais Hermione n'était pas convaincue. Les Patil étaient des parents normaux qui aimaient leurs filles. Pas comme chez elle, où avoir un enfant était bien plus souvent vu comme une charge, une épine dans leur pied. Hermione pensait à son père, quelque part en Allemagne, et à Florence, qui n'avait jamais éprouvé une seule marque d'affection envers elle. D'une certaine façon, Hermione enviait également les Weasley, qui formaient une tribu sympathique à souhait, avec laquelle on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Hermione avait souvent passé ses soirées seules, affalée devant la télé, à zapper de chaîne en chaîne pour tromper l'ennui. Elle était habituée aux pâtes mal cuites, parce qu'Hermione ne savait pas se faire chauffer des pâtes. Elle ne savait pas cuisiner tout court, aussi elle se contentait souvent d'un plat surgelé ou d'autres petites choses qu'elle commandait dans divers restaurants. Hermione enviait Parvati, parce que Florence ne faisait jamais de bons petits plats. Lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux là, Florence ne prenait jamais la peine de cuisiner, elle commandait tout chez le traiteur. Elles mangeaient dans le silence le plus absolu, à un point tel que l'on n'entendait plus que les bruits des couverts sur la vaisselle. Hermione ne se sentait même pas chez-elle, elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère. Et ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir qu'autour d'elle, il y avait des familles heureuses et unies.

-Bon, on commence? S'écria Parvati, fébrile.

-Si tu veux. Concéda Hermione, mélancolique. C'est la plus jeune d'entre nous qui doit être questionnée.

-Alors c'est moi qui pose les questions. Sourit Parvati. Tu es de Septembre, et je suis de Mars.

Parvati tira une carte dans le tas. Elle lut rapidement les trois questions que la carte comprenait, puis elle interrogea Hermione, qui priait pour ne pas tomber sur une question trop indiscrète.

-As-tu un animal de compagnie? Demanda l'indienne, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

-Non. Répondit Hermione, en toute honnêteté.

-Cela me semble une réponse correcte, éluda Parvati. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un animal chez toi. C'est ton tour!

Hermione avança alors son pion jusque la case suivante. Les deux filles s'amusèrent ainsi, pendant une bonne demi-heure, à répondre à des questions plus ou moins indiscrètes, à piquer parfois quelques fous-rires. Parfois, elles réalisaient quelques défis. Hermione commença à se détendre, et à ne pas penser à Théodore. Cependant, la trêve fut de courte durée. Lorsque Parvati lut la question suivante, Hermione devint livide.

-Es-tu amoureuse en ce moment? Questionna l'indienne, en haussant un sourcil.

-P…Pardon? Balbutia Hermione, figée. C'est quoi cette question?

-Je n'invente rien, c'est marqué sur la carte. Se défendit Parvati, alors qu'Hermione lui arrachait presque la carte litigieuse des mains.

-Evidemment, parmi les trois questions qu'il y a, il faut que tu me poses celle-là.

-Ecoute Mione…soupira Parvati, en reposant la carte sur le tas. Je vois depuis tout à l'heure que tu es ailleurs. Tu as pleuré plusieurs fois ce soir, et…je me suis dit que peut-être que tu voudrais m'en parler? Ce n'est pas bien de garder ce genre de choses pour soi.

-J'apprécie ta sollicitude, Parvati, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Coupa Hermione, sèchement.

-D'accord. Concéda Parvati. Tu n'as qu'à répondre par oui ou non, et on continue la partie.

-NON. Répondit Hermione, un peu trop durement pour être crédible.

Parvati soupira, puis soumit Hermione au détecteur de secrets, parce que c'était la règle lorsqu'une ou plusieurs joueuses ne croyaient pas la personne interrogée. De mauvaise grâce, Hermione posa son doigt sur le bouton vert, sans toutefois appuyer. Parvati, la voix tremblante, posa à nouveau la question, et Hermione donna la même réponse. Hermione appuya sur le bouton vert. Le souffle court, légèrement anxieuse, Hermione attendit la réponse de la machine, même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu stupide. Hermione se renfrogna en voyant que l'appareil clignotait rouge, indiquant qu'elle mentait.

-C'est une arnaque ce jeu! Protesta Hermione, d'une voix étouffée.

-C'est la règle! Se défendit Parvati, qui n'avait apparemment pas relevé la coïncidence. Tu recules de deux cases, ou bien tu relèves un défi?

-Je recule de deux cases. Soupira Hermione, dépitée. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à relever un défi.

Un ange passa. Pendant quelques secondes, l'une comme l'autre restèrent silencieuses. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux. Parvati regardait son amie attentivement. Hermione se décida enfin à avouer ce qu'elle brûlait de dire depuis tout à l'heure.

-Pour répondre à ta question, commença Hermione, d'une voix brisée. Oui, je suis amoureuse, et c'est ça qui fait mal. Crois moi, j'aurais aimé ne jamais ressentir tout ça, parce que je n'aurais alors pas pu mesurer tout ce que j'avais perdu à cause de ma bêtise. Et si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, pour sûr que je le ferais, et que j'aurais pris cette fois-ci la bonne décision. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, sache que j'ai voulu appeler Théodore pendant que tu étais partie chercher les piles.

-Et? Interrogea Parvati, désolée pour son amie.

-Je suis tombée sur le répondeur. Annonça Hermione, en fondant en larmes. Mais de toute manière, ça revenait au même, parce que même s'il avait décroché, j'aurais été bien incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je déteste cette situation, Parvati. Je me déteste d'avoir tout détruit, de ne pas nous avoir laissé une seconde chance. Je me déteste, Parvati, si tu savais combien je me déteste.

Parvati ne répondit rien, chamboulée par le chagrin de son amie. L'indienne se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de serrer l'anglaise dans ses bras, tout en lui frictionnant gentiment le dos et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Au bout d'un moment, Parvati craqua elle aussi, et toutes deux finirent par pleurer sur leur sort, dans les bras de l'autre. Même le parfum boisé de l'indienne ne parvint pas à réconforter Hermione, qui avait pour l'heure le cœur en charpie.

* * *

><p>[<strong>BLAISE<strong>]

Il était presque neuf heures du soir lorsque Ron, Théodore et Daphnée descendirent de la voiture de Théodore. Déjà, les trois adolescents s'occupaient de décharger leurs affaires, et par les traîner jusqu'à la villa de Blaise. C'était Wayne Hopkins qui avait averti Blaise de la présence de la voiture dans sa cour, et le jeune Zabini avait voulu s'en assurer, quittant momentanément la soirée pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Le grand noir fut ravi de voir débarquer ses trois amis anglais. Blaise étreignit Théodore, serra la main de Ron, puis salua la blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

-Blaise, je te présente Daphnée, ma euh…copine. Présenta Ron, en ayant apparemment longtemps hésité sur la dénomination exacte de ladite Daphnée.

-Enchanté, Daphnée! S'enthousiasma Blaise, en faisant la bise à la jeune femme. Bienvenue chez moi! Au fait Théo…prépare toi psychologiquement, mais…il y en a qui sont fous d'impatience à l'idée de te revoir. C'est pour prévenir, parce que tu risques de disparaître sous les embrassades sitôt après avoir franchi la porte de cette maison.

-Merci du conseil, mec. Ironisa Théodore. Il y a moyen de porter tout ça à l'étage, avant toute chose? On a quand même plus de huit heures de route dans les pattes, et tout ce qu'on veut, c'est prendre une bonne douche, afin d'être d'attaque pour ce soir.

-ça roule ma poule! Répondit Blaise, non sans boire une gorgée de bière directement au goulot de sa bouteille.

-ça a l'air bien parti. Fit remarquer Théodore, en désignant du menton la bouteille que tenait le métis.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Gloussa Blaise, les yeux brillants. On s'amuse comme des petits fous, on n'attendait plus que vous pour faire péter les alcools forts.

Sur-ce, la petite troupe entra dans la maison, et Blaise accompagna ses amis à l'étage. Il attendit patiemment que Théodore ait fini de se doucher et de s'habiller convenablement. Il se doutait bien que Ron et la fille allaient passer un peu plus de temps sous l'eau, aussi il ne s'inquiéta pas de les voir disparaître dans la salle de bains pour une longue durée. Blaise sentit une douce chaleur irradier son bas ventre lorsqu'il vit Théodore descendre les escaliers. Il avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche, il avait enfilé un simple jean et une chemise blanche, qu'il avait déboutonnée sur plusieurs boutons afin d'être à l'aise. Les deux amis se sourirent, et Théodore prit Blaise par les épaules, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, paré de son sempiternel sourire goguenard:

-Je crois que Ron et Daphnée en ont pour un moment.

Puis, il adressa un clin d'œil au garçon noir, avant de s'éloigner de lui, au grand dam de ce dernier, d'ailleurs, qui aurait aimé sentir le corps de Théodore contre le sien un peu plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, Blaise avait noté que la peau de Théodore était imprégnée de l'odeur de son gel douche, aux accents suaves et musqués. Il sentait également l'after-shave, mais aussi le parfum, le _one million, _se souvenait Blaise. Lui-même portait le _fuel for life _de Diesel.

Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir repris ses esprits que Blaise prit le bras de son ami pour l'entraîner vers le living-room, là où tout le monde était présent. Blaise avait interdit les fêtards d'occuper l'étage, ainsi ils colonisaient tout le rez-de-chaussée, et le grand jardin qu'il y avait derrière la maison. Lorsque Théodore entra dans la pièce, une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou, avant de planter deux gros baisers sur ses joues. Il s'agissait de Lavande Brown, qui était apparemment arrivée au début de l'après-midi et qui avait déjà un coup de soleil sur le nez. À la grande surprise du jeune Nott, Drago lui fit un _High five. _Certes, ils n'étaient pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux qu'au départ.

-Vous avez fait un bon voyage? Cria Lavande, par-dessus la musique, qui était beaucoup trop forte.

-Mis à part que Ron passait son temps à se plaindre, c'était nickel. Répondit Théodore, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-En tout cas, de ce que j'ai compris, tu es attendu comme le messie! S'enthousiasma Lavande, en prenant à la fois Théodore et Drago par le bras.

Blaise remarqua que Drago serrait Lavande contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on la lui pique. Il fallait dire que la jolie blonde avait tapé dans l'œil de Morag et de Wayne. Elle avait dansé avec eux, prise en sandwich entre l'un et l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Drago était parti se souler au bar, estimant en avoir trop vu. Ce fut ainsi que Blaise apprit la relation entre Drago et Lavande, et au fond, le métis n'en était même pas surpris. Il traînait depuis suffisamment longtemps avec la petite bande pour avoir remarqué combien ils étaient proches tous les deux. Lavande lâcha le bras de Théodore, et s'éloigna plus loin avec Drago. La blonde colla son corps au sien et ils commencèrent à onduler sur la musique, les bras de Drago enlaçant la jeune femme étroitement.

Comme Blaise l'avait prédit, Théodore disparut bientôt sous les embrassades. Lorsque les anciens étudiants de la seconde B avaient aperçu Théodore, tous avaient poussé un hurlement de joie, avant de fondre sur leur ancien camarade exilé en Angleterre. Le pauvre Théodore avait disparu sous une vaste étreinte collective d'au moins six personnes. Mandy Brocklehurst et Megan Jones l'avaient toutes les deux embrassé sur la joue, et Morag, Wayne et Anthony l'avaient porté en triomphe tout en hurlant comme des malades. Une telle liesse réchauffait le cœur de Blaise, qui se languissait de voir leur petite bande réunie à nouveau. Tous avaient répondu présents à l'appel, et Théodore avait déjà un verre de whisky-coca à la main, servi par Morag qui ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit.

-Et moi, tu m'oublies? S'amusa une voix féminine, juste derrière Théodore.

Blaise se pétrifia en entendant la voix de Tracey. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge qui mettait sa peau légèrement hâlée en valeur. Les voilà tous les trois réunis, comme au bon vieux temps. Blaise avait bien vu le sourire crispé que son ami avait adressé à son ex, néanmoins, il n'avait pas rechigné lorsqu'elle était venu lui planter un bisou sur la joue, tout près de ses lèvres. Puis, Tracey avait entraîné Théodore au bar, parce qu'elle avait plein de choses à raconter. Théodore disparut dans la foule, accompagné de Tracey, Mandy et Megan. Blaise les soupçonnait toutes d'avoir eu un faible pour Théodore à un moment donné, mais ça, c'était normal: personne ne résistait à Théodore.

Pas même Fleur Delacour n'y avait résisté. Elle était là elle aussi, et Blaise l'avait invitée, pour faire plaisir à Théodore. Fleur était une amie à eux, même si elle était déjà en terminale quand Blaise et Théodore étaient encore en seconde. En fait, c'est Théodore qui leur avait présenté Fleur. Ils faisaient partie du même cours de théâtre, et pour la petite histoire, ils n'en faisaient plus du tout, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Plus tard, Blaise avait appris par son ami lui-même que Théodore avait fantasmé sur elle pendant toute son année de seconde, même si à l'époque, il était déjà avec Tracey. Il fallait dire que Fleur était très belle: blonde, yeux bleus, taille mannequin, elle avait un corps tout en finesse. Blaise, en la regardant plus en détail, avait remarqué quelques maigreurs, mais ce n'était pas aussi effrayant que sur Hermione, en comparaison. Fleur était mince. Hermione était maigre. Là se situait toute la différence.

Une telle révélation avait pourtant surpris Blaise, qui pensait bêtement que Théodore préférait les brunes. Apparemment, Théodore n'avait pas de préférences, il fonctionnait au coup de cœur. Aussi, qu'Hermione et Tracey étaient toutes les deux brunes était une pure coïncidence. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, accaparé par les trois filles. Il se demandait où était passée Fleur, et il la vit en grande conversation avec Lavande et Drago. Fleur parlait à toute vitesse et s'enthousiasmait toute seule, tandis que Drago et Lavande, un peu paumés, acquiesçaient bêtement à ce qu'elle disait. Blaise soupira en voyant tout ce petit monde réuni, après le départ de Théodore, il n'avait pas cru que c'aurait été possible un jour. C'était vraiment une belle soirée.

-Blaise? Appela une voix masculine, tandis qu'une main ferme venait de s'emparer de son épaule.

-Anthony. Salua Blaise, d'un coup de tête, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Anthony Goldstein ne sembla pas disposé à lâcher cette épaule, bien au contraire. Son autre main s'était posée sur la joue de Blaise, qui avait tressailli à ce contact. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Anthony s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Blaise passa une main derrière la nuque de son ex petit-ami pour mieux pouvoir approfondir leur échange, au grand bonheur du garçon brun qui enroula ses bras autour du corps de son amant, pour l'attirer contre lui. Lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent enfin, Blaise soupira de contentement. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'Anthony embrassait aussi bien, et qu'être entre ses bras avait été aussi délectable.

Blaise ne se rappelait plus trop bien pourquoi ils avaient cassé. Anthony s'était plaint de son comportement un peu trop tapageur, et outrancier. Anthony n'avait pas apprécié de le voir flirter avec d'autres hommes, et il lui avait clairement reproché son côté volage. En soi, c'était plutôt stupide, parce qu'il était évident qu'ils tenaient encore l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient laissé la jalousie pourrir leur relation, et ils n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher le navire de sombrer. Entre les bras d'Anthony, Blaise se sentait revivre, il se sentait enfin à sa place, là où il devait être. Certes, ses sentiments pour lui ne seraient jamais aussi forts que ceux qu'il peut avoir pour Théodore, mais Blaise voulait recevoir tout ce qu'Anthony consentait à lui donner.

-On peut monter à l'étage si tu veux. Chuchota Anthony à son oreille, alors qu'il picorait le cou de Blaise de baisers brûlants.

Blaise sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée lorsqu'une des mains d'Anthony glissa dans son dos pour venir s'emparer d'une fesse, qu'il pressa doucement, comme pour attiser l'envie du métis. Blaise planta son regard d'ébène dans les prunelles sombres de Goldstein. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait y lire du désir, un désir puissant et impérieux. Anthony caressa la joue de Blaise, et posa son front contre le sien, avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, à mille lieues de celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

-Tu penses toujours aux autres. Souffla Anthony, tout près de lui. Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas autorisé à penser à toi?

-Longtemps. Murmura Blaise, d'une voix rauque.

-Ne pense pas à _lui. _continua Anthony. Pense à toi. Toi aussi tu as le droit de vivre ton histoire, tu n'as pas à rester en retrait.

-Prends-moi. L'intima Blaise, le regard fou. Prends-moi et fais de moi ce que tu veux. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. _je te veux. _

_-_Alors, prends-moi également. Chuchota Anthony, avant de l'embrasser longuement. Fêtons nos retrouvailles comme il se doit.

Puis, Goldstein adressa un regard espiègle à Blaise, avant de prendre le métis par la main et l'entraîner vers l'étage. Une fois que les deux garçons furent à l'abri des regards, Anthony embrassa Blaise à pleine bouche, et le plaqua violemment contre le meuble, faisant légèrement geindre Blaise sous l'effet de la douleur. Les mains du jeune homme à la peau pâle dévoraient sans vergogne la peau brune du jeune Zabini, engendrant une adorable chair de poule à chaque passage. Déjà, Goldstein avait glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt, alors que Blaise s'activait à défaire sa chemise.

-Bonne baise, les mecs. Glissa Daphnée en leur faisant un clin d'œil, alors que Ron détournait déjà la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Elle a déjà compris à qui elle avait affaire, l'anglaise! Souligna Goldstein, amusé, en reprenant les lèvres de Blaise avec passion.

-Je crois que Daphnée comprend les choses plus vite qu'on le pense. Haleta Blaise, en s'attaquant à la boucle de la ceinture d'Anthony. Elle est plutôt futée, pour une blonde.

-En tout cas, gloussa Anthony, en mordillant plus fort le creux de son cou, le rouquin qui l'accompagnait n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large.

-C'est Ron. Soupira Blaise, blasé, tout en se disant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour le décoincer un peu. Et si tu la fermais, Goldstein? Je ne t'autorise à l'ouvrir que pour témoigner ton contentement lorsque je te prendrai, _comme ça_.

Il venait de glisser sa main dans le pantalon d'Anthony, et il s'était saisi de son érection sans aucune douceur, faisant feuler son amant. Blaise pressa sa virilité gorgée de désir pour l'exciter un peu plus. Anthony laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, apparemment comblé par de tels attouchements. Goldstein avait repris les lèvres de son amoureux avec fièvre, et à nouveau, Blaise sentit son bas-ventre palpiter à mesure que leurs langues se caressaient avidement.

-Comment? Demanda Anthony, d'une voix rauque, faisant écho au _comme ça _promis par Blaise.

-Comme une bête. Souffla Blaise à son oreille, alors qu'Anthony frémissait d'impatience. La musique ne sera pas assez forte pour couvrir tes cris de plaisir.

-Te voilà bien présomptueux, Zabini. Le défia Anthony, le souffle court.

-Je te suggère d'en reparler d'ici une bonne heure? Glissa Blaise, tout en assortissant ses paroles d'un sourire en coin.

-Pari tenu. Confirma Goldstein en s'emparant à nouveau des lèvres du métis, sa langue câline et quémandeuse repartant à l'exploration de sa cavité brûlante et humide.

Blaise monta les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre, entraînant Anthony à sa suite. Blaise ferma la porte derrière eux, et poussa Goldstein dans le lit, sans ménagement. Anthony atterrit sur le dos, jambes écartées, surpris par ce brusque accès de violence. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, pour mieux voir Blaise grimper sur son lit, à quatre pattes, s'avançant vers sa proie tel un félin. Blaise sentit son érection se durcir davantage en voyant Anthony ainsi offert, le souffle court, et les joues rosies à la fois par le plaisir et par la pudeur. Blaise se pencha vers son amant, et vint poser ses lèvres sur son ventre, caressant chacun de ses abdominaux avec sa langue. Goldstein gémissait sous ses caresses impudiques, et se tortilla davantage lorsque la langue de métis vint effleurer un téton. La langue du Zabini passa et repassa sur la chair durcie, tandis que le tortionnaire se repaissait des soupirs de frustration que laissait échapper son captif.

Blaise s'occupa de déboucler la ceinture de son amant, et d'ôter son pantalon devenu trop gênant. Anthony n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer, et Blaise pouvait voir qu'il était à l'étroit. Anthony le fixait, les lèvres entrouvertes, son torse se soulevant frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration erratique, excité à l'idée de se retrouver presque nu sous son copain qui le regardait avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. Blaise fixait de son regard de prédateur la protubérance plutôt imposante qui se formait dans le caleçon d'Anthony, et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres dessus, en devinant presque la forme au travers du tissu. Anthony frémit une fois encore, et se cambra légèrement, comme pour offrir son membre tendu à son tortionnaire.

Puis, Blaise délaissa la virilité de son homme pour revenir posséder ses lèvres avec passion. Anthony put ainsi déboucler la ceinture du grand noir, et enlever son t-shirt. Goldstein roula bientôt sur le côté, inversant leurs positions. À califourchon sur Blaise, Anthony le dominait à présent complètement. Déjà, le métis faisait glisser le caleçon de son amant pour le dévêtir complètement, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Blaise grogna de frustration, alors qu'Anthony lui lançait un regard narquois. Goldstein parvint à déshabiller complètement Blaise, et regarda un instant sa virilité imposante s'offrir à lui, vérifiant ainsi l'hypothèse sur les gars de couleur. Pour l'avoir déjà testée, Goldstein pouvait affirmer qu'elle faisait autant de bien que de mal, le plaisir venant évidemment lorsqu'il s'habituait à sa présence.

Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut entièrement, alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà Blaise en train de le pilonner violemment, suffisamment fort pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Pour un peu, Goldstein en aurait presque abrégé les préliminaires pour s'empaler sur lui sans autre forme de cérémonie. Pour un peu, il aurait adoré se faire foutre dans cette position. Néanmoins, le brun fut contraint de tempérer ses ardeurs, Blaise témoignait déjà son impatience. Anthony s'allongea complètement au dessus de lui, puis il commença à lécher doucement la peau couleur chocolat, qui goûtait bon l'homme. Blaise se cambrait sous les coups de langue qu'Anthony donnait, et il crut défaillir quand il taquina doucement son nombril, laissant comme autant de sillons humides sur sa peau.

-Ne t'arrête pas. Haleta Blaise, d'une voix rauque de désir.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Souffla Anthony, qui descendait de plus en plus bas. Je t'ai promis la baise du siècle, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Blaise, tout à coup, se sentit mal. Très mal. En fait, il venait de débander, en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Alors, c'était donc ça? Anthony voulait simplement baiser, rien d'autre? Blaise avait mal au cœur, il avait l'impression que celui-ci venait de se briser dans sa poitrine. Il pourrait même dire qu'il commençait à manquer d'air. Il se redressa, sous le regard interrogateur d'Anthony, qui regardait le sexe mou et flasque d'un air boudeur. Le garçon noir repoussa le blanc, qui en fut presque éjecté du lit.

-Blaise…protesta Anthony, soudainement dégrisé. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Ce qui me prend? Cracha Blaise avec hargne, alors qu'il commençait à partir à la recherche de ses vêtements. Ce qui me prend, c'est que je ne suis pas ton objet sexuel, si tu veux baiser, t'as qu'à te prendre une pute, ou te branler jusqu'à ce que tu te sois vidé les couilles.

Blaise avait enfilé en toute hâte son caleçon, alors que Goldstein s'était levé du lit. Le brun s'approcha du métis, avant de le pousser violemment contre le meuble. Blaise perdit l'équilibre, et se cogna la tête sur le bord de la commode. Il vit trouble pendant un long moment, avant de s'asseoir par terre, ce qui était beaucoup plus sage.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire! S'écria Anthony, furibond, alors qu'il dardait ses prunelles sombres dans celles d'ébène du métis.

-Pourquoi? Rétorqua Blaise, d'une voix cinglante. J'ai pas raison?

-Tu as tort. Soutint Anthony, qui avait brusquement pâli.

-Je ne te crois pas. Haleta Blaise, qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Anthony écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaise hoqueta de surprise, mais il se laissa faire. Sa main vint ébouriffer les cheveux bruns et ébouriffés d'Anthony, alors que la langue du jeune homme venait de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour s'engouffrer dans sa bouche si accueillante. Blaise gémit légèrement alors qu'Anthony l'embrassait avec douleur, avec envie, mais avec amour également, Goldstein essayait de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait à travers son baiser, la main posée sur le ventre chaud de Blaise, ses doigts dessinant doucement ses abdominaux taillés. Puis, Anthony prit le visage de Blaise entre ses paumes, ce qui contraint le métis à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-et toi…chuchota Anthony, le regard fou. Dis moi que tu ne m'as pas choisi parce que je _lui _ressemble. Dis-moi que tu m'as aimé pour ce que j'étais.

Blaise resta silencieux. Le regard peiné d'Anthony le transperçait de part en part, et Blaise était chamboulé de l'intérieur. Le métis aurait voulu dire qu'il avait réellement aimé Anthony, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ressemblait à Théodore. Pourtant, les mots refusaient de franchir de ses lèvres, et Blaise savait que s'il ne disait rien, il allait définitivement perdre Anthony. Une larme fugace roula sur la joue de Blaise, témoignant de son déchirement. _Chialer, c'est pour les tapettes. _L'amour, c'était une bonne raison pour pleurer, non?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Conclut Anthony, en se relevant pour de bon, laissant un Blaise anéanti au pied de la commode.

Sur-ce, le brun alla récupérer son jean et sa chemise, avant de sortir de la pièce sans regarder en arrière. Une fois qu'Anthony eut quitté la pièce, Blaise s'autorisa à craquer. Chialer, c'était bon pour les tapettes, mais il s'en foutait, parce qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur moyen d'évacuer sa peine. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu. Putain, mais qu'il pouvait être con quand il s'y mettait!

* * *

><p><strong>[TRACEY]<strong>

Tracey et Théodore étaient assis au bord de la piscine, une bouteille de bière à la main. Les deux adolescents fumaient une cigarette tout en plongeant les pieds dans l'eau légèrement bleutée. Tracey leva le nez vers le ciel, puis elle croisa ses longues jambes. Elle se plaisait à être aux côtés de Théodore, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Il avait toujours été son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Puis, comme tout le monde s'y était attendu, ils avaient formé un couple, un couple mignon, photogénique, mais ils ne rendaient bien que sur le papier. Entre eux, il n'y avait aucune espèce d'alchimie, et c'était ce qui avait eu raison de leur couple.

Bien sûr, la descente aux enfers de Théodore avait été un catalyseur de plus. Tracey regrettait, parfois. Elle avait été lâche, incapable d'assumer et maintenant, elle l'avait perdu. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu'à présent il était là. Il avait complètement déboutonné sa chemise, dévoilant un torse parfait, d'une pâleur marmoréenne. Elle se souvenait de sa peau douce au toucher, de son corps ferme et masculin. Tout au long de la soirée, elle s'était surprise à le désirer encore. Il avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était encore plus séduisant, si une telle chose était possible. Une aura difficile à décrire l'entourait tout entier, et Tracey avait été happée par cette aura une fois encore. Il était puissant, magnétique, et surtout, plus mature.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas nager? Demanda-t-elle finalement, pour rompre le silence devenu gênant.

-Dans la mesure où je n'aime toujours pas l'eau…grinça Théodore, en lui adressant sa célèbre moue boudeuse.

-C'est dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Glissa-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence, en tournant son joli visage vers lui.

-Et je rate quoi, selon toi? Questionna-t-il de sa voix suave et diablement séductrice.

Tracey était ravie de voir qu'il était en train de jouer le jeu. Il arborait à présent son sourire en coin horripilant, celui-là même qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, sur le champ. Et cette voix. Tracey était désolée pour son ami, qui était incapable de s'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Théodore se trouvait vraiment médiocre, mais Tracey pensait qu'il était magnifique, sur tous les plans. Son âme était peut-être sombre, mais il brillait comme un soleil, c'était un curieux paradoxe que l'on notait au premier coup d'œil. Théodore avait des qualités humaines indéniables, mais il n'avait jamais été clairvoyant à ce propos. Tracey avait pourtant tout fait pour les démontrer. Les années avaient passé, et il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Il pourrait faire des ravages, si seulement il s'estimait à sa juste valeur, et surtout, s'il en jouait. Théodore était naturellement séduisant, seulement, il s'en rendait pas compte. Et pour que ce potentiel puisse se révéler, il fallait le pousser un peu.

-Tu raterais…dit-elle en se penchant vers son oreille, pour chuchoter doucement dans son cou. Des choses. Des baignades. Ça me manquait, de ne pas pouvoir aller à la plage avec toi.

Théodore planta ses prunelles glacées dans les siennes. Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de détourner le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent à tout hasard sur son torse, dont elle détailla la fine musculature. Théodore avait toujours été mature que les autres. Avec sa grande taille, et ses traits adultes, il lui était aisé de se faire passer pour plus qu'il n'était âgé en réalité. Combien de fois Blaise et elle avaient pu rentrer clandestinement dans les boîtes de nuit grâce à Théodore? Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'ils se mettent à contrôler les cartes d'identité à l'entrée des clubs.

Tracey eut un sourire en pensant à toutes ces bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire tous les trois. Tracey, Blaise et Théodore se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils étaient dans la même école primaire, et par suite, ils sont tous allés dans le même collège. Le lycée avait suivi dans la foulée, jusqu'à ce que Théodore n'ait été renvoyé parce qu'il s'était bagarré avec un certain Marcus Flint. Tracey était sortie avec Marcus, mais ça n'avait pas marché, d'une part, parce que c'était un connard, d'autre part, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer ses amis, et il avait même était raciste envers Blaise, ce que la jeune Davis n'avait pas cautionné.

En fait, son seul véritable amour avait été Théodore, mais en fin de compte, il s'agissait davantage d'une amitié améliorée que d'une relation amoureuse en bonne et due forme. Ils s'adoraient comme avant, sauf qu'à présent, ils se tenaient par la main, et ils se faisaient des bisous. Tracey était consciente que Théodore lui avait donné son premier baiser. Elle eut un sourire en pensant à ce souvenir, ils étaient si jeunes à l'époque. Elle pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, tira une taffe sur sa clope, et demanda à Théodore:

-Tu te rappelles de notre tout premier baiser?

Théodore la regarda fixement, légèrement perplexe. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il sembla lui aussi se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Tracey l'étudia alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Il avait toujours cette veine sur la tempe, qui palpitait doucement. Tracey l'avait si souvent caressée pour l'apaiser, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, d'une certaine manière, mais dans une certaine mesure également. Immanquablement, tout avait fini par foutre le camp, en même temps que l'enfance.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle. Dit-il, légèrement amusé. On avait quoi…Onze, douze ans? On venait à peine d'entrer en sixième.

-C'est exact. Approuva-t-elle en souriant. Il y avait cette grande gueule dans notre classe, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle…Mais une chose est-il, c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter d'avoir embrassé des filles de troisième, et toi, tu trouvais ça tout bonnement dégoûtant.

-En même temps, se défendit-il en s'esclaffant légèrement, amusé par ce souvenir, je n'avais pas vraiment l'âge pour seulement songer à embrasser une fille…j'ai toujours été très innocent sur ce point.

-C'est vrai. S'amusa-t-elle, attendrie. Il n'empêche que j'avais rêvé que tu le fasses, jusqu'à ce que je prenne le taureau par les cornes, et que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde.

-Tu as toujours eu un certain sens de la théâtralité. Fit-il remarquer, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Et toi, contra-t-elle sans se défaire de son sourire, tu as toujours eu horreur de te donner en spectacle. Je m'en souviens! Tu stressais comme un malade à chaque fois qu'on devait présenter un exposé en classe, ou même pour simplement répondre à une question, tu te décomposais à chaque fois qu'on t'interrogeait.

-Je me suis inscrit au club de théâtre pour apprendre à vaincre ma timidité. Se rappela Théodore, nostalgique.

-Et aussi pour Fleur. Rappela Tracey, non sans bouder légèrement.

-Aussi pour Fleur, oui. Confirma Théodore, en rougissant imperceptiblement.

-C'était le bon vieux temps. Éluda Tracey, en se cambrant doucement, comme si elle offrait son visage à un soleil qui n'existait pas.

À côté d'elle, Théodore sourit. Il avait cette lueur nostalgique dans le regard, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait un évènement quelconque ayant eu lieu dans le passé. Tracey savait que Théodore avait toujours eu un lien très fort avec son passé, l'adolescent s'y rattachait souvent pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'avenir. Tracey, au contraire, préférait aller de l'avant, sans jamais se complaire dans les évènements antérieurs. Elle vivait au jour le jour, elle ne se posait pas de questions, elle profitait de ce que la vie lui offrait. Elle estimait qu'elle aurait le temps de regretter plus tard. Sur l'instant, elle fonçait droit dans le mur sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Qui plus est, elle ne savait pas apprendre de ses erreurs, et elle recommençait la même faute sans cesse. C'était à croire qu'elle était franchement masochiste.

-Pourquoi tu es partie? Finit-il par demander, la voix légèrement brisée. J'avais besoin de toi, Tracey, tout comme Blaise avait besoin de toi. Nous trois, c'était sacré, tu t'en rappelles? Alors, pourquoi tu as baissé les bras à la première difficulté?

Tracey sentit sa gorge se nouer, et son regard s'humidifier. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas versé de larmes, que ça en devenait presque indécent. Elle se sentait coupable de ne jamais pleurer, là où d'autres pleuraient tous les jours. Tracey s'en voulait presque d'avoir une vie normale, là où d'autres galéraient encore à suivre le chemin qui leur avait été imparti dès la naissance. Tracey avait parfois souffert pour Théodore, mais elle avait abandonné sa charge lorsque la peine de son ami était devenue trop lourde à porter. Elle avait craint s'y noyer, parce qu'il drainait tout l'espoir qu'elle avait en elle. Tracey était une lâche, dans le fond. Elle ne savait pas assumer. Elle ne savait pas être là quand il le fallait. Elle ne savait pas non plus tenir ses promesses.

-C'était une erreur. Souffla Tracey, la gorge serrée. J'aurais…j'aurais pas dû. Je…je suis désolée…si tu en as souffert. Je voulais rester près de toi, mais j'en étais incapable. J'ai eu peur, je crois bien. J'ai été lâche. Et je m'en suis voulue. Longtemps. Parce que si j'avais été là…peut-être que tu n'aurais pas sombré au point même de vouloir en finir.

-Ni toi, ni Blaise, n'auriez pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Répondit Théodore, platement. Vous n'avez pas à porter le chapeau pour quelque chose que j'ai décidé tout seul et sur un coup de tête.

-Sur un coup de tête. Persifla Tracey en montant le ton. Tu peux faire croire ça à d'autre, mais pas à moi. Je te connais, Théodore. Tu réfléchis toujours avant de passer à l'acte, quel que soit l'acte en question, d'ailleurs. Tu réfléchis même trop. Et avant d'en arriver là, tu as dû ressasser, te décider, te raviser, puis quelque chose est arrivé pour que tu apparaisses plus déterminé que jamais. Et pendant ce temps là, il y avait nous, tes _amis_, nous aurions pu faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Je suis peut-être partie, mais toi, tu as rejeté Blaise qui est resté. Blaise t'aime, il ferait tout pour toi. Il donnerait sa vie en échange de la tienne.

-Blaise m'aime. Soupira Théodore, désabusé. Tu sais qu'avec lui, ce n'est pas un vain mot.

-Blaise est homosexuel, et alors? S'emporta Tracey, d'une voix suraigüe. Il t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas lui retourner son amour de cette façon, parce que ce ne sont pas tes préférences sexuelles, mais tu peux au moins essayer…je ne sais pas moi, d'être compréhensif? Blaise est un chouette type, il ne mérite pas de s'en prendre plein la gueule parce que tu n'es pas d'humeur, ou que sais-je.

Tracey avait tendance à s'emballer un peu trop facilement, mais elle estimait que c'était nécessaire, Théodore avait parfois besoin d'être secoué pour qu'il ait de nouveau les yeux en face des trous. Blaise avait toujours caressé Théodore dans le sens du poil, il disait toujours amen à ce qu'il disait, il se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire les exigences du jeune Nott. Tracey, elle, n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais ménagé Théodore, elle lui avait toujours dit le fond de sa pensée quitte à le blesser. Tracey était plutôt du genre à mettre des coups de pied au cul plutôt que de ménager les autres. Là encore, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Tu as raison. Capitula Théodore, en buvant une gorgée sur sa bière. J'ai souvent été odieux avec vous, mais ça changerait quoi, que je fasse mon mea culpa? Ça n'effacerait en rien ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire…Le mal que j'ai pu vous causer quand j'ai essayé de me foutre en l'air. J'ai fini par comprendre que ceux qui souffrent le plus ne sont pas ceux qui partent, mais ceux qui restent, et ce que j'ai là, aux poignets, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que les marques de mon égoïsme.

-NON!

Tracey venait de crier un peu trop fort. Elle fit sursauter quelques autres personnes également présentes dans le jardin. La jeune femme marmonna un _pardon _contrit avant de se tourner vers Théodore, qui avait la tête baissée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et elle prit doucement les poignets meurtris du jeune homme entre ses mains. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui mutilaient sa peau, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas qu'on y touche. Elle écarta les bracelets qui les cachaient, et avisa les tatouages qui les remplaçaient avec une moue réprobatrice. Elle se pencha, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son épiderme, comme si ses baisers avaient le pouvoir de guérir tous les maux du jeune homme.

-Non, Théodore, tu fais fausse route. Poursuivit-elle plus doucement, sans lâcher ses mains. Ces marques ne sont pas synonymes de lâcheté, d'égoïsme, ou que sais-je…elles sont là pour te rappeler que tu as traversé une période difficile, et que tu t'en es sorti. Tu ne dois pas voir ces cicatrices comme une malédiction. C'est…C'est l'espoir qui est gravé dans ta peau. Un appel au secours, c'est exactement ça. Tu ne t'en sortais plus tout seul, alors tu as appelé à l'aide, à ta manière. Tu ne voulais pas mourir, Théo. Tu voulais vivre. Tu voulais vivre, mais tu ne trouvais pas la bonne voie. Tu t'étais perdu.

Tracey avait toujours eu une façon de voir les choses différente des autres. Elle avait toujours su déceler une part de bien dans le mal, elle voyait le meilleur chez les autres. Pour elle, rien n'était vraiment négatif, elle faisait de ses faiblesses une force. Tracey avait essayé d'entraîner Théodore dans son sillage, mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue, elle avait lâché prise avant d'être emportée par le courant. Théodore avait aimé Tracey parce qu'elle était différente, parce qu'elle sortait du lot. Elle avait une philosophie bien à elle, et elle était bien l'une des rares à ne pas s'apitoyer ou à ne pas avoir peur en voyant de telles cicatrices. Théodore n'était pas un dépressif suicidaire, il était un jeune homme perdu qui avait besoin d'aide, rien d'autre.

-Et quand je vois ces tatouages, poursuivit Tracey, en caressant la peau noircie, je vois que tu as honte de cette période, que tu as voulu l'effacer, mais faute d'avoir une gomme magique, tu l'as fait avec les moyens du bord. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte, Théo, ça fait partie de ta vie. Tu dois l'accepter et vivre avec.

-Je n'ai pas que celui-là, de tatouage. Avoua le jeune homme, qui méditait sur les paroles de la jolie brune.

-Vraiment? S'enquit-elle, intéressée.

-Oui, j'en ai un dans le dos aussi. Confirma le jeune homme, avec fatalité. Sur l'omoplate gauche.

Sur-ce, il adressa un regard coquin à Tracey, avant de retirer complètement sa chemise. Tracey se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur le torse de Théodore. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Elle eut un sourire en voyant la forme sombre se détacher sur sa peau pâle. Théodore souriait de toutes ses dents, et Tracey se sentit fondre. Alors, sans se préoccuper des autres personnes présentes, elle se pencha sur lui, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser.

À la grande surprise de Tracey, Théodore ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il chercha rapidement à approfondir le baiser, désespérément en quête de chaleur humaine. Il venait de faire pression sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui, alors qu'il enroulait son bras vacant autour de sa taille. Tracey passa ses bras autour du cou de Théodore et soupira de bonheur en sentant sa langue caresser délicieusement la sienne. Cela faisait presque deux ans que Théodore et elle ne s'étaient pas touchés, et elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il embrassait aussi bien. Elle sentait les papillons s'envoler dans son ventre et son cœur fit une violente embardée. Elle caressait sa peau d'ivoire, dessinant du bout des doigts les muscles de son dos.

De son côté, Théodore avait passé sa main sous la jupe de la jeune Davis, pour caresser la peau nue de ses cuisses. Elle passa une jambe en travers de celles du jeune homme, et vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser un instant, pour se contempler un moment. Elle caressa doucement ses joues, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son nez. Elle réalisa qu'il lui avait manqué. Cependant, elle était certaine de ne plus ressentir de sentiments amoureux pour lui, simplement un désir puissant et impérieux qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. L'un comme l'autre savaient que cela aurait dû se passer bien avant.

-Théo? Appela une voix rauque derrière eux.

Tracey soupira en entendant cette voix féminine. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Tout en maugréant, Tracey repoussa Théodore, couché au dessus d'elle, et elle remit correctement la bretelle de sa robe, qui avait glissé pendant ce début d'étreinte passionnée. Théodore fut également contraint de se redresser, et remit sa chemise afin d'être un minimum présentable, sans prendre toutefois la peine de la reboutonner. Le regard de Tracey glissa une dernière fois sur le torse de Théodore, jusqu'à la très légère bosse qui commençait à se former dans son pantalon.

-Salut, Fleur. L'accueillit Théodore, en adressant à la grande blonde un sourire mystérieux, auquel la jeune femme répondit par un signe de la main gêné.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger. S'excusa-t-elle, poliment. Mais Wayne m'a dit que tu étais ici, et comme je voulais prendre l'air…je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir que je vienne en personne te saluer.

Tracey ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Fleur, qu'elle jugeait trop cucul et surtout, trop snob. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas comment Théodore pouvait fantasmer sur une fille comme elle, mis à part le fait qu'elle était grande, blonde et mince, avec un port de tête magnifique et une grâce qui semblait innée. Plus tard, Tracey apprit que la Delacour faisait de la danse classique depuis son plus jeune âge.

-C'est à mon tour de m'excuser. Répondit Théodore, avant de s'avancer pour faire la bise à la nouvelle arrivante. J'aurais dû passer te saluer plus tôt, mais à dire vrai, je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais là, personne ne m'a rien dit.

-Tu es un peu la star locale. Sourit Fleur, alors qu'elle ne détachait pas son regard de celui de Théodore, provoquant des envies de meurtre chez Tracey. C'est normal qu'ils t'accaparent.

-Crois-moi, des fois, ça m'embête des fois plus qu'autre chose. Avoua Théodore, légèrement penaud. Pour me rattraper, ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre un de ces quatre, ou qu'on aille manger un truc sympa quelque part…

-J'en serais ravie. Acquiesça Fleur, qui rayonnait. Je vais te laisser avec Tracey. On s'appelle?

-Pas de problème. Je n'ai pas changé de numéro. Répondit Théodore, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Fleur s'avança, et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Théodore, avant de rentrer dans la maison tout en souriant. Lorsque Théodore se tourna vers Tracey, celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir:

-Alors c'est ça ton nouveau hobby? Cracha Tracey avec hargne.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Théodore avec nonchalance. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais jalouse puisqu'il n'y a rien entre nous, pas vrai?

-Certes. Répondit Tracey en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour coucher avec la première fille que tu croises.

-J'ai rompu avec ma copine récemment, l'informa Théodore, alors que son regard s'agrandissait sous l'effet de la stupeur, excuse-moi d'avoir envie de passer à autre chose.

-Justement Théodore. Coupa Tracey, en regardant son ex petit-ami dans les yeux. Tu ne gagneras rien en sautant plein de filles différentes, juste un profond dégoût de toi-même, parce que ce n'est pas dans ta nature de coucher avec la première venue. Tu ne dois pas non plus trouver quelqu'un pour oublier ton ex. Tu ne dois pas faire les choses en fonction d'elle, Théodore. Parce que si tu veux te trouver quelqu'un pour oublier cette fille, ça veut dire que tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'oublier tout seul parce que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle. Et donc, par définition, ta nouvelle relation tombera à l'eau.

Théodore grogna, pour témoigner sa désapprobation. Encore une fois, Tracey avait vu juste, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. La jeune femme, fière de son speech, lui adressa un sourire plein d'autosatisfaction. Avant que Théodore ne s'éloigne pour regagner l'intérieur de la villa, Tracey crut bon de lui adresser un dernier avertissement:

-Et avant de décrocher ton portable pour appeler Fleur, assure-toi que c'est bien ce que tu as envie. C'est mignon, vous venez de vous retrouver, elle a été ton fantasme pendant toute ton année de seconde, okay, c'est bien. Mais réfléchis bien. Fais-le parce que tu en as réellement envie. Si tel est le cas, alors je te donne mon entière bénédiction.

Théodore hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et rentra dans la maison surchauffée. Tracey soupira, et se massa légèrement la nuque, contrariée. Elle avait encore sur les lèvres le goût du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, mais la saveur âcre de la jalousie était venue s'y mitiger. Tracey ne pouvait pas voir Fleur en peinture, c'était une chose. Que Théodore ait plus ou moins flashé sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble en était une autre. Dans n'importe quelle hypothèse, elle n'accepterait pas que Théodore souffre à cause d'elle. Tracey avait fait l'erreur de partir une fois. Elle avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Elle voulait qu'elle, Blaise et Théodore soient réunis, comme au bon vieux temps, peu importaient les secrets, peu importaient les mensonges. Peu importait sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Blaise. Elle voulait réunifier leur vieux trio.

* * *

><p><strong>[DRAGO]<strong>

Lorsque Drago s'était réveillé ce matin là, il avait été surpris de voir que Lavande n'était plus là. Pourtant, le garçon était certain qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, quelque part dans la villa. Ce qui surprit également le jeune homme, c'était bien l'absence de gueule de bois pourtant caractéristique d'un lendemain de fête. Qui plus est, il se souvenait de tout, dans le moindre détail. En réalité, Drago n'avait pas beaucoup bu, par solidarité envers Lavande qui ne pouvait pas se prendre de cuite en raison de son état. Aussi avait-il également joué le jeu, et il reconnaissait volontiers que de la sorte, il avait davantage profité de la fête.

Le jeune homme s'étira, et remarqua que sa chemise était ouverte. Il bailla longuement, avant de se redresser, pour tenter de voir où il se trouvait. Lavande et lui s'étaient apparemment endormis dans ce qui ressemblait à une buanderie. Lorsque Drago tourna la tête sur la gauche, il tomba nez à nez avec une machine à laver, dont l'œil unique semblait le fixer. Il n'était donc guère étonnant qu'il était fourbus de courbature s'ils s'étaient endormis à même le sol, dans un sac de couchage. Il cligna des yeux, encore aveuglé par le jour naissant. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, des cadavres de bouteilles étaient venus s'inviter jusque là. C'était à croire qu'hier soir s'était tenue la soirée de tous les excès.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Drago quitta la pièce. Il traversa une sorte de sas, où traînaient quelques bouteilles de bière, et un cendrier plein. Une odeur de tabac froid flottait encore dans l'air, signe que l'endroit n'avait pas dû être aéré. Il enjamba un fêtard qui était en train de ronfler bruyamment, puis, Drago entra dans la cuisine. Le grand blond plaignait sincèrement le jeune Zabini. En effet, il régnait dans la pièce un capharnaüm sans nom. Tout avait été mis sens dessus-dessous, c'était à croire qu'un ouragan était passé par là.

Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant des traces de sauce tomate sur les murs, et les casseroles sales qui s'entassaient dans l'évier. Apparemment, certains avaient dû faire des pâtes à la bolognaise pour caler une petite fringale nocturne. Par expérience, Drago savait qu'on finissait immanquablement par avoir faim en fin de soirée, bien que certains étaient trop bourrés pour seulement se rendre compte qu'ils avaient la dalle. Aussi, se faire une plâtrée de pâtes en rentrant de boîte, ça n'avait pas de prix. Drago fit un bond sur le côté, en s'apercevant que son orteil avait frôlé une flaque suspecte. Il fronça le nez de dégoût, avant d'essuyer son pied sur un torchon qui traînait par terre. Honnêtement, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'était, aussi il jugea préférable de se tirer de là vite fait.

De la cuisine, Drago passa au salon. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus de cadres aux murs, sinon ils auraient été foutus en l'air. En fait, il ne restait plus grand-chose dans la maison, à part deux canapés, un clic-clac, le matériel de DJ de Blaise, et la table basse, qui disparaissait sous les cadavres de bouteille, les paquets de chips vides, les sachets de cacahuètes à moitié renversés, et des portables qui avaient été déposés là par leurs propriétaires. Drago remarqua que beaucoup de personnes s'étaient endormies dans le salon, une vingtaine à tout casser. Le blond eut un sourire en voyant Blaise, qui s'était assoupi sur sa table de mixage et qui ronflait bruyamment, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton.

Dans le clic-clac, Drago vit Ron et Daphnée. Daphnée s'était littéralement vautrée sur Ron, et son bras pendait lamentablement hors du canapé. Ron dormait la bouche grande ouverte, il portait un short bleu-ciel, ornés de petits soleils jaunes qui souriaient à pleines dents. Les collants de Daphnée semblaient avoir fait la guerre du Viêt-Nam tant ils étaient en mauvais état. Elle avait des spaghettis dans les cheveux et une trace de sauce tomate sur la joue. Ce qui était encore plus drôle, c'était sans doute sa coiffure. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était coiffée avec un pétard, tant ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

Drago les laissa dormir, et enjamba quelques corps endormis. Il vit Nott affalé contre un mur, avec une fille blonde dans les bras, la fameuse Fleur qui leur avait tenu la jambe pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Drago n'était pas surpris de le voir avec la fille. Il savait qu'Hermione et lui avaient cassé. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avaient pris la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Drago l'avait su par Lavande, qui elle-même l'avait su de Parvati. Pour un peu, Drago en plaindrait Nott. Apparemment, madame la reine l'avait utilisé un moment, puis l'avait jeté lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était plus en mesure de la satisfaire. Nott avait espéré faire tomber Hermione dans ses bras, en définitive, il s'était retrouvé relégué au rang de jouet. A dire vrai, Drago était dégoûté par une telle attitude. Il avait eu raison de s'en débarrasser, au moins, son honneur était sauf.

Théodore ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Certes, en s'affichant à son bras, il s'était hissé très haut dans l'échelle sociale de l'école, son ascension avait été fulgurante, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient rompu, la chute s'annonçait tout aussi brutale. Il n'y avait qu'un pas pour que le prince soit déchu et mis plus bas que terre. Oui, Drago plaignait Nott. Puisque la reine l'avait plaqué, sa réputation, et surtout, sa vie sociale allaient être anéanties. _à moins qu'il ne soit suffisamment malin pour faire tourner la situation à son avantage. _

Drago secoua la tête d'un air navré, avant de quitter le salon, qui était bien calme en comparaison de la veille. Il enjamba le rail de la porte coulissante, et la poussa un peu pour pouvoir passer dans l'ouverture tout entier. Il sentit avec bonheur la brise légère effleurer sa peau pâle, comme une douce caresse. Le calme du matin était presque reposant. Cela changeait considérablement avec l'atmosphère enfumée de la maison. Il s'avança dans le jardin, pieds nus. Il fut surpris de voir Lavande assise au bord de la piscine, en bikini. Elle offrait son corps au soleil levant. Elle avait le nez levé vers le ciel, comme si elle recherchait un semblant d'inspiration. Surtout, et c'Est-ce qui frappa en premier lieu le jeune homme, c'était qu'elle avait une petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, et le regard absent. Elle avait un verre de cocktail -non alcoolisé- à la main, et lâchait quelques soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Sans bruit, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle et trempa à son tour ses pieds dans la piscine, non sans relever le bas de son jean au passage. Lavande tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire faiblard. Drago lui sourit en retour avant de passer son bras autour des épaules frêles de la blonde. Elle vint se blottir contre son torse robuste et il la serra contre lui en retour. Il pressa ses lèvres au creux de son cou et elle frémit, doucement. Du bout du nez, il dessina la ligne délicate de son cou, et elle pencha la tête légèrement pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ses épaules, avant de le repousser gentiment, l'air gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea-t-il, en rivant ses prunelles anthracites dans le regard bleuté de la jeune femme.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Chuchota-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte, à regret.

-Tu sais, tout le monde nous a vus hier soir. Argua-t-il en chassant une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage. Je pense qu'ils ont tous compris ce qu'il y a entre nous.

-Je ne sais pas. Finit-elle par dire tout en frissonnant légèrement. Mais il n'empêche que hier, ils avaient tous de l'alcool dans le sang et ils étaient bien trop pris dans leurs activités pour seulement faire attention à nous.

-Tu vois, là, il n'y a personne. Argumenta Drago en montrant le vaste jardin à la jolie blonde. Alors, il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de venir là, dans mes bras. Et ça tombe bien parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

Alors, Drago lui ouvrit doucement les bras. Lavande rit légèrement, avant de se blottir tout contre lui, pour mieux respirer son odeur. Son cœur s'accéléra imperceptiblement lorsque les doigts joueurs du jeune Malefoy vinrent caresser sa colonne vertébrale, à même sa peau nue et frémissante. Elle ronronna légèrement, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Drago, lui, jouait distraitement avec ses longs cheveux blonds, profitant de cette étreinte à la sauvette avant d'être dérangés par les autres. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, à Quimper, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de moments à deux, le mieux qu'ils avaient pu faire, c'était s'allonger au bord de la piscine pour bronzer.

Dans le fond, Drago se félicitait de l'absence d'Hermione. Si son ex avait été là, l'ambiance en aurait été véritablement plombée, c'était certain. En fait, lorsqu'Hermione n'était pas là, Drago se sentait respirer, véritablement. Il n'avait plus à subir ses regards chargés de reproches, il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à personne, il se sentait libre, en somme. Et c'était cette liberté qu'il était en train de retrouver, avec Lavande. Pour la première fois, il se sentait serein, il se lançait dans l'aventure de la vie sans trop d'appréhensions, il vivait au jour le jour sans se prendre la tête outre mesure, ce qui avait été clairement impossible du temps où il était avec Hermione. La brune l'avait constamment étouffé à lui poser des milliers de questions, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, où et avec qui. Sur la fin, le manque flagrant de confiance avait complètement pourri leur relation, au point même d'avoir complètement refroidi Drago. Il n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de relations sur le long terme, mais ça, c'était avant.

-Alors ne me laisse pas. Chuchota-t-elle à sa nuque, alors qu'il la berçait tout contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de boire? S'enquit-il, en jetant un œil au verre rouge et orangé qu'elle avait posé à côté d'eux le temps de leur étreinte.

-Un cocktail grenadine et jus de fruits multivitaminés. C'est très bon, je carbure à ça depuis hier soir.

-Je te le laisse, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de grenadine. Répondit simplement Drago non sans esquisser une légère grimace.

-Tant mieux! Fanfaronna la jeune femme, tout en trempant les lèvres dans son affreux breuvage. Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de partager!

Alors, Lavande continua de siroter son étrange boisson, sous le regard blasé du grand blond. En l'espace d'un instant, il s'était dit que les lèvres de Lavande allaient avoir le goût de ce breuvage pas très ragoûtant (pour lui, tout du moins) mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les lèvres de Lavande auraient toujours meilleur goût que cette affreuse mixture. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé sa gorgée, pour capturer ses lèvres en un long et langoureux baiser. Lavande soupira de désir, avant de se reculer et de demander malicieusement:

-Alors, ça a quel goût, ma potion magique?

-C'est toi qui a concocté ce truc? Grimaça Drago, non sans s'attirer un coup de coude réprobateur de Lavande.

-étant enceinte, je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilités niveau boissons. Fit remarquer Lavande en haussant un sourcil. Et, comme je n'ai pas envie de boire toujours les mêmes choses, j'essaie de nouveaux mélanges. J'ai attrapé les deux premiers trucs que j'ai trouvés dans le frigo de Blaise et j'ai mélangé pour voir ce que ça fait. Puis, j'avais une envie dévorante de grenadine, alors…

Lavande pinça les lèvres en une moue tout à fait éloquente, alors que Drago souriait aux paroles de la jeune femme. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, Lavande avait des envies bizarres…des envies de femme enceinte. Fort heureusement pour Drago, les envies en questions étaient relativement soft, et c'était surtout du sucré…comme par exemple, cette soif de cocktail grenadine/jus multivitaminé. Drago se mordilla les lèvres quelques instants, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Lavande, à côté terminait machinalement son verre. Elle soupira tout en repoussant le récipient désormais vide. Drago fronça le nez. Il détestait vraiment l'odeur de la grenadine.

-Drago? Demanda Lavande d'une voix enjôleuse, tout en glissant lascivement une main sur son torse dénudé.

-Oui mon amour? Répondit-il, machinalement alors qu'il mourrait d'envie d'allumer une cigarette là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Tu…Comment tu m'as appelée? Balbutia la blonde tout en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas? Marmonna le jeune homme, quelque peu gêné.

-Au contraire…couina Lavande, d'une toute petite voix, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. Je…c'est…C'est inattendu.

-Vraiment? S'enquit le jeune Malefoy avec curiosité, tout en plantant ses prunelles anthracite dans les iris d'un vert d'eau de la jeune femme. En quoi c'est choquant, Lavande? Je veux dire…Nous sommes un couple, non? Puis, tu attends mon enfant, quoi de plus naturel? Tu doutes encore de mes sentiments pour toi?

-Non, bien sûr que non! S'écria Lavande, non sans poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est juste que…je suis agréablement surprise. Et que ça me touche, véritablement…D'ailleurs…

-d'ailleurs quoi? Grogna Drago entre deux baisers, alors qu'il serrait Lavande tout contre lui.

-Puisque tu m'aimes très fort ainsi que le bébé qu'il y a dans mon ventre, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me préparer avec tout plein d'amour ce délicieux cocktail?

-Lavande. Grogna Drago, qui ne voulait visiblement pas s'intoxiquer les poumons à respirer les relents de ce mélange infect.

-Ton fils ou ta fille en a vraiment envie. Insista-t-elle en battant des paupières d'un air qui se voulait enjôleur.

-Tu sais qu'un jour tu vas causer ma propre perte? Râla-t-il pour la forme, mais il avait d'ores et déjà commencé à se lever pour satisfaire les exigences de sa petite-amie.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, non sans lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Drago grogna, avant de se lever complètement. Il épousseta son jean puis, d'un pas lourd et encore gourd de sommeil, il retourna dans la villa non sans bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant d'autant plus, puis, il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean, et en extirpa un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé. Il en coinça une entre ses lèvres, puis, il l'alluma. Il tira deux longues lattes, avant d'expirer la fumée âcre. En mode radar, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir qu'une serpillère avait été posée au sol, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la tâche suspecte, mais aussi de voir les deux premiers survivants. Il se sentit gêné lorsqu'il vit Théodore et la fille française, qui apparemment n'étaient pas uniquement en train de préparer leur petit-déjeuner.

Fleur était assise sur le plan de travail, qui avait été nettoyé des cadavres de bouteilles et des paquets de biscuit apéritif vides, et Théodore était entre ses cuisses. Ils échangeaient de longs et langoureux baisers. Drago cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris. Alors comme ça, c'était vraiment fini avec Hermione? Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas…En tout cas, il était passé à autre chose. En définitive, à force de jouer les imbéciles, Hermione finissait par se retrouver toute seule. Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne s'agissait pas de se remettre à haïr son ex, il s'agissait surtout de signaler sa présence, Drago ne tenait vraiment pas à jouer les tapisseries pendant qu'ils se bécotaient, d'autant plus que là, ça devenait de plus en plus passionné, et que, si Drago n'intervenait pas, Théodore allait finir par sauter la française sur le plan de travail, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ça.

-Hum hum. Finit-il par dire, bien que le terme exact serait plutôt _se racler la gorge. _

Drago afficha un sourire presque victorieux lorsque Fleur et Théodore se séparèrent. Il laissa échapper un ricanement légèrement gêné, puis il s'écarta doucement de Fleur, qui dénoua ses jambes de la taille du jeune homme. Ses joues pâles étaient colorées d'un rose soutenu, et elle passa une main plus qu'embarrassée dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Théodore sourit à la blonde, avant de se pencher vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser.

-On passe la journée au lit, à l'étage? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave, s'attirant les gloussements gênés de la demoiselle.

-D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonjour quand même. Se permit d'ironiser Drago, qui s'avança un peu plus dans la cuisine.

-Salut! Maugréa Théodore, d'une voix rauque tout en agitant légèrement la main, comme un con.

Fleur se contenta de lui adresser un signe discret de la main, et retourna dans la contemplation du grand brun qui s'affairait à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Fleur piocha un bout de brioche et mordit dedans tout en soupirant de bonheur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, manger quelque chose un lendemain de fête faisait véritablement du bien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de grignoter, elle défit l'élastique qui était autour de son poignet, pour se faire un chignon rapide, quoique désordonné. Des mèches folles cascadaient sur ses épaules et lui donnaient l'air véritablement sauvage. Théodore quant à lui réprima un bâillement, tandis qu'il s'affairait à verser du lait dans un bol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas vouloir manger? Interrogea finalement Théodore, tout en fixant le grand blond qui entre temps, avait achevé de fumer sa cigarette.

-Rien du tout, en fait, j'étais venu chercher un truc pour Lavande. Exposa Drago en haussant un sourcil. Enfin…merci quand même.

Sur-ce, il alla jusqu'au frigo, et en sortit la bouteille de jus de fruit multivitaminé. Il s'en servit un verre, sans grenadine, puis il en prépara un pour Lavande.

-Attends, fit remarquer Théodore, sidéré, ne dis pas que tu es en train de mélanger ça avec de la grenadine?

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Lavande. Se défendit-il tout en haussant les épaules. Je n'y peux rien si elle a des goûts bizarres.

Théodore et Fleur échangèrent un regard interloqué. La jeune femme descendit son propre verre de jus de fruit, puis elle s'avança vers Théodore. Le grand brun posa ses mains sur les hanches voluptueuses de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui. Fleur se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et de l'index, effaça la trace de pâte à tartiner qu'il avait au coin des lèvres. Il attira la jeune femme contre lui et elle noua ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui effleura doucement les côtes, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire, étant très chatouilleuse.

-Bon, moi je vais vous laisser. Déclara finalement Drago en prenant les deux verres. Les autres ne sont pas encore réveillés?

-Avec le taux d'alcoolémie qu'ils avaient dans le sang? S'esclaffa Théodore tout en tournant la tête vers l'anglais. Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance.

Drago hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il salua les deux français, avant de retourner dans le jardin, tout en se laissant aller à ses pensées. Il fut rassuré de voir que Lavande se tenait toujours sur le bord de la piscine, il avait craint qu'elle ne s'en aille vadrouiller il ne savait où. Au lieu d'être assise, elle était allongée sur le dos, son corps offert au soleil qui était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Drago sourit en la voyant ainsi, elle était si belle. Depuis le début de la grossesse, sa poitrine avait pris du volume et le haut de son bikini paraissait presque trop petit pour son contenu. Et, lorsqu'on regardait bien, on pouvait voir le léger renflement de son ventre. Drago sourit doucement. Il avait hâte de voir ce ventre s'arrondir à mesure des mois qui passent, et même si ça lui faisait peur, il était pressé de tenir cet enfant dans ses bras.

À pas de loup, le blond s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il déposa les deux verres à côté de Lavande, puis, il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Il y trempa les doigts, avant de les agiter au dessus de Lavande, qui fut immanquablement réveillée par les gouttes d'eau. Réveillée était un euphémisme, elle venait de se redresser en faisant un bond. Par une relation de cause à effet, Drago avait à son tour sursauté, puis, se trouvant dans un équilibre précaire, il était tombé dans la piscine, tout habillé. Lavande éclata franchement de rire en le voyant dans l'eau, aussi dépité parce que sa blague était littéralement tombée à l'eau. D'un air vengeur, Drago s'approcha du bord de la piscine, il avait attrapé Lavande en dessous des aisselles et en dessous des jambes. La blonde s'était mise à piailler de protestation, mais il n'en avait cure, cela ne l'empêcha pas de la jeter dans l'eau à son tour. Lavande laissa échapper un hurlement, avant de se mettre à cracher de l'eau chlorée: elle avait apparemment bu la tasse.

-On passe notre vie au bord de cette piscine, argua Drago alors que Lavande se frottait les yeux, aveuglée par le chlore, il aurait été bête qu'on ne l'inaugure pas un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu aurais pu éviter de me jeter dans l'eau! Protesta Lavande, piteusement. Un bain sitôt le matin, comme ça, c'est _violent! _

-Arrête de râler et viens là. Commanda Drago en lui ouvrant les bras. Maintenant qu'on est dedans, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas?

Lavande le fusilla du regard, avant d'acquiescer vivement. Elle adressa un regard carnassier à Drago, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise trempée non sans l'embrasser avec avidité. Pendant ce temps, au bord de la piscine, le téléphone du grand blond était en train de vibrer. Sur l'écran, on pouvait y lire: _Hermione._

* * *

><p>[<strong>PARVATI<strong>]

Hermione avait insisté pour qu'elles aillent toutes les deux manger au restaurant. La brune avait prétexté que cela leur changerait les idées à toutes les deux. Parvati avait acquiescé mollement, sans grande conviction. Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé, et à dire vrai, elle n'avait le goût à rien. Elle avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'elle s'était demandée comment diable elle allait faire pour manger quelque chose, mais bon. Parvati avait accepté pour faire plaisir à Hermione, qui avait elle aussi besoin de se changer les idées. En fait, l'indienne soupçonnait son amie de s'empêcher de penser aux autres qui étaient probablement en train de s'éclater en France, alors qu'il fallait l'avouer, qu'elles étaient en train de s'ennuyer comme des rats morts.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Parvati était attablée devant un plateau repas, dans un fast-food. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'étaient friandes de ces mets caloriques à souhait, mais la malbouffe, quand on déprimait, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Parvati mâchonnait ses frites grasses du bout des dents, non sans les tremper dans la mayonnaise de temps à autres. Hermione, elle, s'était contentée d'une salade fade et sans aucun goût. Depuis que Parvati connaissait Hermione, l'indienne n'avait jamais vu son amie manger autre chose qu'une salade dans ce genre de fast-food, et encore. Hermione ne finissait jamais ses salades pourtant bien légères pour un estomac normal.

Parvati soupçonnait son amie d'être de nouveau tombée dans une de ses phases où elle ne mangeait rien du tout au point même de s'amaigrir à vue d'œil. L'indienne ne l'avait jamais réellement confrontée, mais elle soupçonnait Hermione d'être anorexique. Parvati avait lu des choses à ce sujet dans des magazines féminin, mais des choses ne collaient pas…Hermione ne semblait pas obsédée par son apparence physique, au contraire. Mais peut-être que finalement, ce désintéressement était feint? En tout cas, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Hermione mangeait si peu. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé de sa salade. Parvati soupira. Elle avait déjà mangé deux hamburgers et mordait avidement dans un troisième. Et elle piochait une frite de temps en temps.

Parvati se trouvait grosse. Bon, d'accord, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, elle n'était pas aussi haute que large, mais elle avait de gros nichons et un gros cul. Elle avait de la cellulite sur les fesses, et des petites rondeurs qu'elle trouvait disgracieuses. Pourtant, Harry les aimait bien, ces rondeurs. Il était vrai que Lavande et Hermione avaient toujours été plus minces qu'elle, mais bon, elle était d'origine indienne, peut-être que ça jouait aussi tout comme les portoricaines et les afro-américaines avaient des formes généreuses. Comble de l'injustice, Padma avait une taille de guêpe, elle. Padma était magnifique, et parfois, Parvati était désolée pour sa sœur qu'elle doive exhiber sa grosse vache de petite sœur. Enfin, Parvati n'était pas à plaindre non plus, elle était plutôt grande et très jolie, et cela compensait largement le reste. Pour la petite histoire, Parvati était plus grande qu'Harry, ce qui leur avait valu certains regard interloqués de la part de certains passants lorsqu'ils se promenaient en couple. Harry…Lorsqu'elle pensa à son petit-ami, Parvati sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était à présent en train d'écraser la malheureuse frite dans l'emballage en carton, alors qu'il n'y avait plus de ketchup. C'était un geste répétitif qui trahissait son grand désarroi.

-Je n'ai plus faim. Décréta Hermione en poussant sa salade à peine entamée devant elle. Tu veux de mon muffin?

-Non merci. Soupira Parvati d'un ton morne. J'étais en train de dire à l'instant qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'empiffrer, j'ai bien pris trois kilos depuis qu'Harry…

Elle s'était interrompue brutalement, saisissant l'ampleur du problème. Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir à fendre l'âme. Quand Parvati allait mal, elle compensait son malaise par la bouffe. Elle s'empiffrait tout en continuant de pleurer sur son sort. Forcément, ça s'accumulait sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses et dans ses fesses. Parvati déprimait à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait dans un miroir, mais bon, elle estimait qu'il y avait pire. Hermione, par contre, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Parvati jetait un regard circonspect à son amie, qui était en train de pianoter nerveusement sur son écran tactile. Hermione n'écoutait pas. _De mieux en mieux_, songea Parvati avec amertume.

-Hermione, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Parvati, qui peinait à obliger son amie à décoller ses yeux de son portable.

-Tu disais? S'enquit Hermione, distraitement, tout en se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du petit doigt.

-Non, rien, ce n'est pas grave. Se rembrunit l'indienne tout en mordillant dans une frite. Je…J'ai envie de rentrer. Ça ne te dérange pas si on paye et qu'on s'en va?

-Pas du tout, je dois renter aussi. Répondit Hermione dans un souffle. Par contre…Je vais aux toilettes. Tu pourrais garder mes affaires?

-Pas de problèmes. Assura Parvati, qui remarqua du coin de l'œil que son amie avait laissé son portable à côté de son plateau.

Parvati fronça les sourcils. Elle soupçonnait Hermione d'aller se faire vomir dans les toilettes, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son amie avait laissé son téléphone sur la table. Parvati se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une intense réflexion. Ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire était mal, mais elle avait _besoin _de savoir. Non seulement Parvati était d'une curiosité maladive, mais en plus, elle ne supportait pas de rester à l'écart alors que son propre petit-ami était dans le coma. Elle réfléchissait à plein régime. Qu'aurait fait Pansy? Pansy l'aurait dissuadée de fouiller. Après tout, aurait-elle dit, si les gens s'échinaient tant à cacher certains détails, c'était bien pour une raison. Lavande, elle, l'aurait incitée à regarder, parce que Lavande était toute aussi curieuse qu'elle, sinon davantage.

Parvati prit une grande inspiration, avant de s'assurer que personne ne la regardait. Elle allongea le cou pour voir si Hermione ne revenait pas des toilettes de façon impromptue, puis elle tendit le bras pour s'emparer du téléphone tant convoité. Le cœur battant, complètement fébrile, Parvati navigua à travers les différents menus, tout en se mordillant furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle tomba sur les dernières conversations SMS de l'adolescente. Elle ouvrit la correspondance qu'Hermione entretenait avec Ron. Elle parcourut la conversation rapidement, mais elle ne releva rien d'intéressant. Hermione lui parlait surtout de Théodore et lui demandait ce qu'il faisait et avec qui…Autrement dit, elle était en pleine mission de surveillance, et à dire vrai, pour l'heure, les histoires de cœur d'Hermione ne l'intéressaient guère. Tout ce qui l'importait était de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry, même si elle était dégoûtée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_C'est un mal nécessaire. _ne cessait de se répéter l'indienne pour se donner un tant soit peu de courage, qui lui faisait cruellement défaut ces jours-ci. Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son index, alors qu'elle ouvrait la conversation avec Drago. Alors comme ça, Miss Granger était régulièrement en contact avec son ex? _Pourquoi? _s'interrogeait Parvati, qui jetait des regards de plus en plus fréquents en direction des toilettes, son cœur cognant à lui en faire mal. Elle piocha une frite et la trempa dans la flaque de mayonnaise qu'elle avait versée dans la boîte en carton qui avait jadis contenu un hamburger. Elle lisait attentivement la conversation avec Drago, parce qu'elle était incroyablement intéressante.

Un certain Adrian Pucey était régulièrement mentionné, et c'était d'après la conversation celui qui avait fait du mal à Harry. Parvati sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Comment Hermione avait-elle osé lui cacher une information aussi capitale? Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se rongeait les sangs, à se demander pourquoi. Son amie lui avait menti sciemment en prétendant qu'elle n'en savait rien, et là, Parvati avait la preuve qu'Hermione avait sa petite idée sur la question depuis le début! Pour couronner le tout, Drago et Hermione envisageaient plus ou moins d'aller faire un saut en Ecosse pour rencontrer une certaine Minerva McGonagall. Quel était le rapport entre toutes ces personnes et Harry? Pourquoi Pucey en voulait-il à Hermione et Drago plus particulièrement?

Malheureusement, Parvati n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Hermione était en train de revenir des toilettes, et elle allait se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Quoique…N'était-ce pas au fond ce que recherchait Parvati? Ne voulait-elle pas confronter Hermione et lui mettre sous le nez toutes ses petites manigances pour enfin savoir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer? Aussi Parvati ne chercha-t-elle-même pas à se cacher de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'en avait pas honte, elle était plutôt dominée par la colère, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle avait passé ces derniers jours à consoler Hermione de sa soi-disant rupture. Hermione s'était foutue d'elle, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Pour un peu, si elle n'avait pas un tant soit peu de fierté, Parvati en aurait pleuré. Alors, sans autre forme de préambule, elle jeta le téléphone sur la table, juste devant Hermione, qui affichait une expression impassible.

-Tu t'es bien foutue de moi! Attaqua Parvati, sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de préparer sa défense. Tu comptais me le dire quand, que tu savais tout depuis le début?

-Parvati, je…se défendit Hermione, de façon assez minable, il fallait l'avouer.

-Pourquoi tu persistes à me mentir alors même que tu es devant le fait accompli? S'écria Parvati, d'une voix suraigüe. Dans la mesure où Harry est impliqué, ça me concerne autant que toi! Je pensais que tu étais mon amie

-Mais je suis ton amie, Parvati. Et c'est parce que tu es mon amie que j'ai voulu te laisser à l'écart de tout ça, pour ne pas t'exposer. Tu t'exposais suffisamment en sortant avec Harry.

-Je suis parfaitement en mesure de me défendre! Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je n'ai pas besoin d'être surprotégée.

-Là n'est pas la question. Coupa Hermione, sèchement. Ce dans quoi nous sommes tous trempés est bien plus grave qu'une simple querelle entre lycéens. Il y a eu des _morts, _Parvati! La preuve, Harry est entre la vie et la mort. À cause _d'eux! _

-Qui ça, _eux? _interrogea Parvati, fielleuse. Je pourrais me prémunir contre cette menace si je savais exactement ce que c'était. En me maintenant à l'écart de la sorte, tu ne fais que d'aggraver la menace! Je ne saurais même pas les reconnaître si je les croisais dans la rue!

Parvati croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'Hermione daigne fournir quelques explications. La brune fusilla son amie du regard, et maugréa quelques instants. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, pour un peu, Parvati aurait pu jurer entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer. Et pendant ce temps, Parvati s'impatientait. Elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Elle ne laisserait pas Hermione s'en tirer comme ça. Finalement, la jolie brune prit la parole, quelque peu amère:

-Cela n'excuse en rien le fait que tu aies été fouiller dans mes affaires! Tu n'avais pas à regarder _mes _messages, _mes _conversations. C'est dans ma vie privée que tu t'es introduite!

-Normalement, je devrais dire que je suis désolée, commença Parvati, en fronçant les sourcils, mais le fait est que je ne le suis pas du tout. Si je n'avais pas regardé, je ne serais au courant de rien à l'heure qu'il est. Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autres choix que de fouiner!

-Ce faisant, tu m'as trahie!

-Aurais-tu seulement répondu à mes questions si je te les avais posées? S'énerva Parvati, qui commençait à perdre patience devant le silence de son amie. L'autre fois, quand on s'est croisés à l'hôpital avec Théodore, tu as osé me mentir sciemment! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me sentir trahie!

-Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Finit par avouer Hermione, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle enfonçait des portes ouvertes.

-Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Répéta Parvati, en écho, alors qu'elle clignait inutilement des yeux.

Le cerveau de Parvati fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle tentait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle autant que faire se peut. Elle disposait de si peu d'éléments, et avait en tête de bien trop nombreuses questions. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, en admettant qu'Hermione accepte enfin de se livrer à un quelconque interrogatoire. De toute manière, comment Parvati pourrait-elle être certaine qu'Hermione ne lui mentirait pas tout en répondant à ses questions? Il y avait des incertitudes, trop d'incertitudes peut-être. Et somme toute, Parvati n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle si elle mettait également le doigt dans l'engrenage? N'allait-elle pas finir comme Harry?

-Théodore sait? Questionna l'indienne avec brutalité. Est-ce qu'il est au courant de quelque chose?

-Les grandes lignes, oui. Concéda Hermione, agacée. Il ne sait pas _toute _l'histoire.

-Oh, je suppose que tu lui as servi une version très enjolivée pour te faire passer pour la victime, comme d'habitude. Soupira Parvati avec sarcasme.

-je lui ai présenté une version _édulcorée, _rectifia Hermione en appuyant sa joue sur sa main, là se trouve toute la nuance.

-Édulcorée à quel point? L'agressa Parvati, alors qu'Hermione soutenait son regard sans ciller.

-Édulcorée dans le sens où Pansy et moi avions fréquenté Adrian Pucey. Lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

-Fréquenter, c'est-à-dire? Ils étaient de simples connaissances de lycée, ou bien vous faisiez partie des VIP?

-On faisait partie des VIP. Avoua Hermione à contrecoeur. Enfin…jusqu'à ce que ça ne dérape.

Hermione esquissa une grima de dégoût. La honte pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage fatiguée. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans ses songes. À en voir son regard dur et impénétrable, ce dont elle se rappelait ne devait guère être plaisant. Parvati soupira lourdement. Pucey avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le mal-être intérieur d'Hermione? Parvati avait toujours cru, naïvement peut-être, qu'Hermione avait dégringolé à cause de Malefoy, parce qu'il la trompait allègrement et avec des filles plus belles qu'elle. Il était vrai que Malefoy faisait un bon bouc émissaire, il était facile de reporter sur lui tous les malheurs du monde, oui, mais à quel point avait-il été coupable?

-Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir. Insista Parvati, en tripotant nerveusement sa longue tresse. As-tu menti à Théodore?

-Mentir, à quel propos? Questionna Hermione en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Je te jure que non! J'ai été sincère avec lui jusqu'au bout. La seule fois où je lui ai menti, c'était pour dire que je ne voulais plus être avec lui.

-Est-ce que Pucey et toi vous…commença Parvati, avant de se taire, horriblement gênée.

-Bien sûr que non! S'indigna Hermione, outrée par les insinuations de son amie. Je…Certes, d'autres garçons que Théodore m'ont touchée…avant…mais c'est avec lui que j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je…C'est lui qui m'a pris ma virginité.

Parvati avait l'impression d'avoir été parachutée dans un film de très mauvaise qualité, où le scénario principal s'articulait autour de la drogue, de l'alcool, et du sexe. Cela étant, Hermione était une bien mauvaise actrice. Elle avait bien tenté de tirer les ficelles, mais elle n'y arrivait pas très bien, elle se faisait toujours démasquer à un moment ou à un autre. L'intrigue était mal ficelée et manquait cruellement de crédibilité. Hermione essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal, mais elle se laissait volontiers engloutir par les plus puissants. Dans un jeu de pouvoir, il était certain qu'elle n'en sortirait pas gagnante. Elle n'était qu'une débutante.

Parvati inspira profondément et continua à réfléchir. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione fut seulement responsable de tout ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment même, c'était impossible. La frêle et timide jeune femme en face d'elle ne pouvait pas être à l'origine d'une telle machination. Drago en avait davantage la carrure, puis bon, il n'avait jamais aimé Harry et ne s'en était jamais caché. Il ferait un coupable idéal. Oui mais voilà, à quel point Drago se faisait-il également manipuler? Merde alors. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait au cœur d'un polar, avec un psychopathe en cavale et des victimes qui tombent une à une, elle aurait envoyé cette personne dans l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche. D'autant plus qu'à en croire les dires d'Hermione, il devait certainement y avoir un mobile. Oui, mais lequel? Un mobile de série Z qui était aisément identifiable, ou était-ce quelque chose de plus complexe, de plus machiavélique? Quelle sorte de piège sordide pouvait-on tendre à des adolescents de seulement dix-sept ans?

-Pendant que j'étais avec Drago, reprit Hermione, alors que Parvati n'avait toujours rien répondu, toujours aussi silencieuse, je suis sortie avec un autre garçon.

-Quoi? Tu as aussi trompé Drago? Piailla Parvati, en posant une main effarée devant sa bouche. Mais…

- Je sais que j'ai trompé Drago. Grimaça Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je n'avais aucun tort dans toute cette histoire. À la réflexion, j'ai tout de même honte de ce que j'ai pu faire. Je crois que ça me dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose.

-Qui était ce garçon? Demanda Parvati, qui à présent voulait tout savoir. Est-ce qu'il avait un quelconque rapport avec Pucey et sa bande?

-Il faisait partie de sa bande. Et il s'agissait de Randy Greengrass, le frère aîné d'Astoria et de Daphnée.

-Daphnée, Daphnée, attends…la copine de Ron?

-Précisément.

Un long silence embarrassé accueillit la révélation d'Hermione, qui entortillait à l'infini une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Parvati, elle, était complètement abasourdie. Elle découvrait sur son amie des choses qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais savoir, Hermione n'était donc pas _si _innocente qu'elle l'était en apparence.

-Et que s'est-il passé? Chuchota Parvati, qui à présent redoutait le pire s'agissant des révélations. Lui aussi s'est fait tabasser à mort comme c'est le cas pour Harry? Et que faisais-tu avec ce…ce…Randy pour en être aussi honteuse?

-Randy a été tué. Dévoila Hermione, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Disons qu'il voulait arrêter avec toute cette _merde, _il voulait couper les ponts avec Pucey et ses sbires depuis longtemps, pour moi. Il voulait arrêter la came, parce qu'il savait que des fois il me faisait peur. Ils lui ont tout simplement réglé son compte, et c'est de ma faute. Daphnée sait que c'est de ma faute, et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'en veut horriblement. Je lui ai enlevé son frère.

-Cela ne dit pas ce que tu fichais avec lui. Grogna Parvati, qui était extrêmement déçue par ce qu'elle apprenait d'Hermione. Tu ne comprenais donc pas que de traîner avec ces types ne ferait que de vous attirer des emmerdes, à toi et à Pansy?

-Je le savais. Gémit Hermione en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, complètement bouleversée. C'est juste que…que…Pansy et moi on a voulu s'éloigner, mais trop tard. Vous savez, on faisait partie de leur bande à l'époque. Je ne voulais pas…je te jure que je ne voulais pas…Mais c'est trop tard, tout est de ma faute. J'étais prête à quitter Drago pour Randy, j'étais complètement fascinée par lui, et Randy me promettait monts et merveilles. J'étais sa princesse. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, à une époque, et je _pense _que c'était réciproque. J'avais honte, Parvati, si tu savais combien j'avais honte.

Le sang avait quitté le visage de son amie, dont le visage était anormalement livide. Trop livide, trop pâle, pâle comme la mort. Hermione ressemblait véritablement à un cadavre en ce moment précis. Elle avait les yeux injectés de sang, elle paraissait si fatiguée, si amère, usée et aigrie par le temps qui passait. Parvati aurait voulu poser sa main sur son avant-bras pour la réconforter, mais elle se l'interdisait, Hermione lui avait également menti, comme elle mentait peut-être à d'autres personnes. Le plus simple aurait été de se demander qui avait pu échapper à ses subterfuges, à ses manigances. À ses mensonges. Et ses mensonges avaient envoyé Harry quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Parvati avait désormais du mal à croire que Pansy s'était véritablement suicidée.

-Parvati, dis quelque chose. Supplia Hermione, en levant ses yeux marron vers l'indienne, qui avait désormais l'impression de suffoquer.

-On rentre. Déclara la principale intéressée en attrapant sa veste et son sac à main. Et cette fois, tu ne discutes pas!

Alors, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

* * *

><p>[<strong>THEODORE<strong>]

Théodore était assis au sol, en train de se rouler un joint. Fleur le regardait faire, avec un regard quelque peu circonspect. Elle était littéralement fascinée par ses mains, ses mains divines qui préparaient la clope artisanale avec une précision chirurgicale. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils dès lors qu'il était concentré sur quelque chose, et cette façon absolument craquante qu'il avait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Théodore coinça son poison entre ses lèvres et il passa de longues minutes à essayer de l'allumer. Bientôt, l'odeur caractéristique de l'herbe envahit la pièce alors qu'il tirait une première latte sur son pétard avant de le passer à Fleur, qui esquissa une petite moue boudeuse avant de s'en emparer et de tirer une latte à son tour.

Théodore s'était ensuite allongé à même le sol, un bras derrière la tête. Fleur était venue se blottir contre lui, et la française avait enfoui son visage au creux de son cou pour en respirer les notes délicatement musquées. Perdu dans ses pensées, Théodore tirait sur son joint, l'euphorie le gagnant toujours un peu plus tandis que la tige artisanale diminuait. Il se sentait complètement détendu, désinhibé, bref, il était bien. Il se sentait toujours plus proche des étoiles, et il se sentait électrique parce que Fleur était collée à lui. Fleur, la délicieuse, il se voyait bien en train de la sauter, là, sur le divan. Il se voyait déjà embrasser et pétrir ses seins ronds et fermes, il sentait la chaleur de son corps gracile colle au sien. Il avait des envies, _des envies. _Alors, doucement, Théodore tourna la tête pour plonger ses prunelles glacées dans les billes bleues de la française, qui dès lors le regardait attentivement.

Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, recueillant la fumée qu'il venait tout juste d'exhaler. Elle s'était penchée au dessus de lui pour lui prendre son joint et en fumer les dernières lattes. Il l'avait laissée faire, il n'avait même pas cherché à protester de toute manière. L'atmosphère était devenue rapidement moite et pesante, moite parce qu'il sentait le désir s'insinuer en lui par vagues successives, alors que son regard lubrique caressait les courbes de Fleur sans aucune pudeur. Théodore soupira lorsque la langue de la jeune femme vint titiller la sienne, quémandeuse et câline, et il se sentait toujours plus défaillir à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait jusqu'à en devenir indécent. Leurs langues se caressaient sans relâche, combattant avec une certaine férocité pour dominer l'autre. Il abandonna le combat lorsque Fleur prit le dessus.

Elle venait de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ses mains passant sous son t-shirt noir sans vergogne, dessinant de ses mains chaque détail de son torse et de ses épaules. Théodore se sentait suffoquer, tiraillé entre la culpabilité de toucher une autre fille qu'Hermione sitôt après avoir cassé avec elle, et le désir impérieux d'obéir à ses impulsions, surtout lorsque l'on sait que Fleur a été son fantasme pendant tout ce temps. Et il peinait d'autant plus à réfléchir que les caresses appuyées que lui prodiguait Fleur étaient absolument divines. Il sentit avec une certaine gêne une bosse se former dans son pantalon, le faisant presque se sentir à l'étroit. Pour autant, cela n'empêcha pas cet éclat de culpabilité de danser dans son regard tandis que Fleur s'était penchée lascivement sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, suivant du bout de la langue sa jugulaire, qui drainait toute sa vie. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'elle le mordilla délicatement, faisant naître sur sa peau une salve de frissons délicieux.

Théodore avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. Fleur était à présent en train de déboucler sa ceinture, et de ses doigts habiles, elle faisait sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Théodore lui en fut presque reconnaissant d'en être arrivée là, parce que putain, il commençait à se sentir vachement à l'étroit. Tout en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt, Fleur s'arrêta de l'embrasser, puis, toujours en le dominant, elle se redressa légèrement pour planter son regard bleu lagon dans les prunelles glacées du français.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle, ayant probablement remarqué que son amant était distrait.

-Je ne sais pas…si c'est bien ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. Lâcha Théodore dans un souffle rauque, alors qu'il se tortillait légèrement sous elle, gêné.

-Pourtant, ton corps en a envie. Glissa-t-elle malicieusement, tout en posant une main fragile sur son bas-ventre, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore se redressa, l'air abattu. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, et il dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de la belle blonde, toujours penchée au dessus de lui. Fleur n'avait pas l'air blessée, ni spécialement en colère. En fait, elle réfléchissait. Elle le sondait. Théodore avait l'impression désagréable qu'elle était en train de mettre son âme à nu. Dans ce cas, pouvait-elle lire dans son regard toute la détresse qui l'habitait, les sentiments confus qui se bousculaient en lui, ses désirs aussi contradictoires que bien présents. Fleur parut bouleversée par ce qu'elle y voyait, tant et si bien que d'un geste tout à fait spontané, elle enlaça les épaules du jeune homme et se blottit contre lui, pour le réconforter.

-Ma mère est morte. Annonça-t-il finalement, d'une voix monocorde. Ça ne fait même pas un mois que c'est arrivé. Et ça fait toujours aussi mal. Elle aurait su quoi faire, _elle. _

-Je sais. Se contenta-t-elle d'éluder simplement tout en lui laissant un baiser sonore sur la joue, ce qui l'embarrassa davantage. J'ai perdu mes deux parents quand Gabrielle avait dix ans. Et je suis désolée de te le dire de cette façon, mais cette douleur ne s'effacera jamais complètement, tu en garderas toujours une trace, malheureusement.

-Toi au moins, tu ne me bourres pas le crâne à coups de _mais non, ça va passer avec le temps, _et je t'en remercie pour cela. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre.

-Pourtant…tu es encore jeune, Théodore. Tu as la vie devant toi. Tu as le droit de t'amuser. Et…je suis certaine de savoir ce dont tu as besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Fleur, tu n'es pas obligée.

-Tu dois te changer les idées. Coupa-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui, non sans laisser quelques baisers dans son cou.

-Je ne peux pas. Murmura-t-il, légèrement paniqué. Je…Ce n'est pas bien. J'ai cassé avec ma copine il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il y a moins de quinze jours et…je me sens coupable, même si c'est elle qui m'a quitté. J'ai encore des sentiments pour elle, tu comprends? Je l'aime, putain. _à en crever. _

-Chut, calme-toi. L'intima Fleur tout en le berçant contre elle et en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ça va aller, Théodore. Elle est en train de te détruire, ne le vois-tu pas? Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne dois pas te gâcher pour des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Elle ne mesure pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir rencontré et de t'avoir à ses côtés. Ne te laisse pas gâcher par elle. Elle ne te mérite pas.

-Je n'arrive même pas à la détester. Coassa Théodore d'une voix rauque, alors que la douce odeur de la Française l'entêtait. J'ai essayé de me persuader par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables que je ne l'aime plus, que ma vie sera mieux sans elle, je sais que c'est faux, je ne suis plus rien sans elle, _plus rien. _

Il avait presque littéralement craché ces deux derniers mots, avec toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée lors de leur rupture trop hâtive. Fleur n'avait pas bronché, elle continuait de le bercer contre elle, en une vaine tentative de le réconforter. Elle pressa affectueusement un baiser contre son front, alors que Théodore s'essuyait rageusement les yeux. Une fois encore, Hermione l'avait fait pleurer, il se sentait plus misérable que jamais. Sa fierté avait fière allure, en ce moment précis. Théodore fixa un point au loin, et tenta de se calmer. Ses joues étaient humides, et il avait les yeux rougis.

-Je peux utiliser ta douche? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque, tandis que Fleur desserrait doucement son étreinte pour le laisser partir.

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle avec un certain trouble. Tu as tout à disposition dans la salle de bains. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

-Que tu viennes avec moi? Proposa-t-il, en rivant son regard dans celui de la blonde, qui rougit légèrement face à l'invitation.

-D'accord, je te suis. Acquiesça-t-elle non sans reprendre ses lèvres avec passion, lui donnant un autre de ces baisers délicieux et légers dont elle seule avait le secret.

Avec fièvre, Théodore avait commencé à déboutonner son chemisier, dévoilant sa poitrine encore recouverte d'un joli soutien-gorge bleu roi. Ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser que lorsque Fleur voulut enlever le t-shirt que portait Théodore, pour le jeter sur le sol sans ménagements. C'est sans surprise que le reste de leurs vêtements fut éparpillé à travers l'appartement de la jeune française. Une fois arrivés à destination, Théodore tendit le bras pour actionner l'arrivée d'eau et il attira Fleur à l'intérieur de la cabine, avant de la serrer contre lui, tout contre lui. Avec Fleur, c'était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Hermione. Hermione, c'était le désir qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, une passion malsaine et dévorante, un fort désir de possession qu'il n'arrivait jamais à assouvir, comme s'il cherchait à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Avec Fleur, c'était plus simple, plus doux, autrement moins douloureux. C'était un désir normal, presque sain, c'était ordinaire, c'était rafraîchissant. Et alors qu'il la faisait enfin sienne, alors qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour, Théodore eut le sentiment de se sentir renaître. Il avait besoin de changement, il devait évoluer, grandir, mûrir. Les déceptions amoureuses, aussi cruelles et injustes puissent-elles paraître faisaient partie du processus. Théodore ne voulait pas Fleur pour oublier Hermione, non, il la voulait pour elle, pour son joli sourire et ses longs cheveux bonds. Il la voulait parce qu'elle était maternelle, parce qu'elle l'avait réconforté alors qu'il pleurait pour une autre. Alors, doucement, il appuya son front contre celui de la demoiselle, et posa une main calleuse sur sa joue trempée.

-Reste avec moi. Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, le désespoir se lisant au fond de ses prunelles glacées.

-Je suis avec toi. Répondit-elle d'une voix en rejetant la tête en arrière, ployant sous le plaisir qu'il était en train de lui offrir.

-Je veux dire…précisa-t-il tout en lui volant un baiser, accentuant ses coups de reins. J'ai très envie d'être avec toi. Pas seulement pour ce soir…mais aussi pour les autres soirs. Je veux que tu sois ma petite amie.

-Oui. Soupira-t-elle non sans réprimer un gémissement de plaisir qui montait depuis sa gorge. Oui, je veux bien être ta petite amie, j'en serais même honorée…flattée…_Théodore. _

Elle venait de gémir le prénom de son amant dans un ultime sursaut, alors qu'il venait d'enfouir son visage au creux du cou de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés après leur étreinte, savourant la plénitude de l'instant. Théodore aimait le corps de Fleur, qui avait somme toute des formes plus généreuses que son ex petite-amie. Fleur avait un corps tout en courbes, tout en volupté, elle était une véritable muse pour ses caresses. Dans le fond, Tracey avait tort. Théodore ne se sentait pas mal d'avoir couché avec une autre fille qu'Hermione. Il s'était senti renaître, comme si on lui avait reconnu la faculté de se reconstruire, de passer à autre chose. Longtemps après leur étreinte, Fleur et Théodore restaient sous le jet d'eau brûlante, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans se préoccuper pour le moins du monde de l'eau qui était en train de foutre le camp . Fleur caressait distraitement son torse, puis, elle déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou du jeune français.

-Tu es beau. Gloussa-t-elle, légèrement amusée, tandis que du bout des doigts elle caressait la fine cicatrice qui l'avait défiguré.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Soupira-t-il tout en appuyant son front contre le sien. Comment pourrais-je l'être?

-Puisque je te le dis. Soupira-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement au coin des lèvres. Tu es beau, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

-Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de sortir avec un jeunot? Interrogea innocemment Théodore, tandis que son sourire irrésistiblement tordu fleurissait sur ses lèvres rosées.

-Qu'importe. Souffla-t-elle en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage. Je me fiche bien du qu'en dira-t-on, tu me plais, un point c'est tout.

-Il n'empêche qu'à l'époque, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je sortirais avec Fleur Delacour, je l'aurais traité de débile mental.

-Vraiment? S'amusa-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de dessiner des arabesques plutôt abstraites sur son torse.

-Tu as été mon fantasme pendant toute mon année de seconde. Avoua-t-il finalement, non sans rougir furieusement au passage. Et ça n'est que trois ans plus tard que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te faire l'amour. Tu avais ce côté inaccessible qui me faisait clairement comprendre que je n'aurai jamais aucune chance, et surtout pas face à Roger Davies.

-Au contraire, tu avais toutes tes chances. Lui assura Fleur, touchée par ses propos. Tu es un garçon gentil et adorable, ce n'est pas très difficile de s'attacher à toi, tu sais.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Soupira Théodore tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai toujours été que ça, le bon pote, la bonne poire de service, la peluche que l'on câlinait volontiers lorsqu'on était en manque d'affection, alors que je n'ai jamais été très tactile, ce qui est quand même très ironique quand on y pense. Trop bon, trop con, comme dirait l'autre.

-Quand on voit des connards comme Roger, cracha Fleur avec une certaine hargne, on se dit que oui, avoir un mec gentil ça a du bon. Ce n'est pas un défaut, tu sauras. Je dirais même que c'est un critère de choix, il y en a tellement peu de nos jours, des mecs bien, que tout le monde se jette dessus.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Répondit Théodore en la fixant avec aplomb. J'ai emprunté des sentiers bien plus sombres que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Arrête-ça. L'intima Fleur en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis à ton sujet. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, dans le fond, je le sais, peu importe ton passé, peu importe ce que tu as fait.

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour sceller ses dires. Théodore se laissa faire avec un peu plus de réticences, mais il finit par céder et par se laisser aller au baiser à son tour. Fleur se colla davantage contre lui, tandis que l'eau continuait de rouler sur leurs deux corps nus, avant de mordiller sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, et de la suçoter lascivement. Leurs langues se rejoignirent de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut lui qui domina. Théodore sentit le désir monter à nouveau en lui, mais il décréta qu'une deuxième fois ne serait pas raisonnable, aussi il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et commença à se sécher, invitant Fleur à faire de même. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Fleur s'était rhabillée, et elle avait noué une serviette autour de ses longs cheveux blonds, comme pour faire un turban. Théodore, lui, avait simplement remis son boxer, n'ayant pas le courage de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements pour l'instant.

Ce fut ainsi vêtu qu'il alla fumer une cigarette au balcon, vautré dans une chaise longue, prenant ainsi le soleil. En même temps, il était en train de consulter ses messages, et il vit que Blaise, tout comme Drago et Ron, avaient essayé de le joindre trois fois chacun. Théodore se redressa tout en grognant parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire passer un savon dès lors qu'il rentrerait chez Blaise. Il soupira d'un air blasé, puis il se décida à rappeler son meilleur ami.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me harceler comme vous le faites, sinon vous êtes des hommes morts. Râla Théodore, en guise de préambule, alors que Blaise venait tout juste de décrocher.

-Ah, enfin! S'exclama Blaise, à l'autre bout du fil. On s'est demandés en l'espace d'un instant si on n'allait pas diffuser un avis de recherche pour te retrouver. Tu foutais quoi, bon sang? On t'a cherché partout, on n'attend plus que toi.

-Je suis chez Fleur. Annonça Théodore de but en blanc, tout en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette. Elle est passée me prendre tôt ce matin, c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas vu en vous réveillant.

-T'aurais pu laisser un mot ou quoi que ce soit pour prévenir! S'écria Blaise, de mauvaise humeur. On s'est fait un sang d'encre pendant que toi tu batifolais.

-Pourquoi, tu avais peur que je fasse une connerie? Railla Théodore, irrité. Je peux rester tout seul cinq minutes, tu sais, vous n'avez pas à craindre que je me foute en l'air de façon impromptue. C'est limite vexant, ce que tu insinues là.

-Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais. Martela Blaise avec conviction, ce qui fit tiquer Théodore. Enfin, une chose est-il que Drago avait raison, on aurait eu plus vite fait de téléphoner chez Fleur, ça nous aurait évité tout ce cirque. Ce n'est pas tout, mais tu te ramènes quand? Au besoin, embarque Fleur avec toi. Qu'importe, mais grouille-toi! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est?

-Je suis dehors, rappela Théodore d'un air blasé. Je vois bien qu'il fait nuit. Oh, tiens, ne serait-ce pas l'étoile du Berger que je vois là? Oui, ça doit être ça…et oh, dis donc, la lune est croissante, on dirait.

-arrête de te foutre de moi et rapplique! Le gronda Blaise, alors que Théodore continuait à marmonner doucement dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

-Ouais, c'est ça, j'arrive. Râla Théodore tout en raccrochant brusquement, ne laissant pas le temps à Blaise de répliquer quoi que ce fût.

Sur-ce, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et se leva, ignorant la voisine de Fleur qui le reluquait sans vergogne depuis sa terrasse. Puis, d'une démarche raide et guindée, il entra dans l'appartement, et fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait bien là une autre personne, qui avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Fleur. _Gabrielle. _pensa-t-il presque aussitôt, alors qu'il venait de récupérer son t-shirt derrière le canapé. Puis, sans chercher pour autant à la remettre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Fleur rougit violemment en le voyant débarquer si peu vêtu, alors que Gabrielle arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il salua brièvement la demoiselle en question, puis il vint enlacer Fleur qui était en train de faire à manger. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou gracile, ce qui la fit glousser.

-je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller. S'excusa-t-il avant de remettre son t-shirt, tandis que Gabrielle était en train de le mater ouvertement.

-Qui Est-ce charmant jeune homme? Gloussa Gabrielle tandis que Fleur la fusillait du regard. Dommage que je sois de _l'autre bord, _parce que j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures.

Ah? Ainsi donc, elle était lesbienne? D'accord. Ce n'était pas un problème, puisque Blaise était également homosexuel. Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de remettre son pantalon. Puis, il enlaça à nouveau Fleur, qui fit les présentations.

-_Gabi, _je te présente Théodore. Annonça Fleur tout en souriant. Théodore, je te présente Gabrielle, ma petite sœur.

-Je vais vous laisser seul à seul. Claironna Gabrielle tout en piochant un morceau de poulet dans la poêle. En tout cas, F_leurette_, si tu veux un conseil, garde le sous le coude, il est assurément _canon. _

-C'est ça! S'écria Fleur, agacée, avant de se tourner vers Théodore, légèrement gênée. Excuse-la, elle a son franc parler. Je suis désolée si elle t'a paru indélicate. Il est vrai que cela peut déstabiliser quand on n'en a pas l'habitude.

-Pas de souci. Éluda Théodore, tout en faisant un geste de la main comme s'il était en train de balayer tout ce que Fleur disait.

-Non mais sérieusement. Insista Fleur en posant ses mains sur son torse. Ça me gêne.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée. Coupa Théodore en lui volant un long et langoureux baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent, longuement. Fleur soupira de désir, mais Théodore se détacha doucement d'elle. Il la serra encore un peu contre lui, puis, à regret, il la laissa aller vaquer à ses occupations.

-Je vais y aller. Déclara-t-il finalement, avec amertume. Je ne voudrais pas te faire brûler ton dîner à force de t'accaparer.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais. Minauda Fleur, joueuse, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Au pire, je vais pouvoir le refaire, si ça peut me permettre de profiter de toi.

-Je suis là pendant encore une semaine. Répondit Théodore en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et au pire, je peux venir faire un saut ici tous les week-end.

-Tu sais bien que je t'hébergerai avec plaisir…et puis figure toi qu'en ce moment, j'envisage de faire mes six mois de stage en Angleterre.

-Je peux toujours demander à mon père s'ils prennent des stagiaires au sein de leur étude…il est avocat.

-Merci, c'est gentil de le proposer, mais je recherche plutôt un stage dans une banque.

-Enfin, je vais y aller, sinon, ils seraient capables d'envoyer la police chez toi. Ça ferait désordre. Je pourrai te kidnapper, demain soir?

-Tu es en vacances avec tes amis. Objecta Fleur en remuant le contenu de sa poêle. Je ne vais quand même pas te monopoliser, non plus.

-C'est pas grave ça. Contra une nouvelle fois Théodore, tout en assortissant ses propos de son célèbre sourire en coin auquel personne ne savait résister. Au pire tu peux toujours passer demain soir, on fait une soirée. Tu connais l'adresse.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, alors. Répondit Fleur qui lui vola un chaste baiser. Allez, je ne vais pas t'accaparer plus longtemps. Tu m'envoies un message dès que tu es arrivé?

-Ce sera fait. Acquiesça-t-il tout en remettant sa lourde veste en cuir, qu'il avait posée là lorsqu'il était arrivé. A demain, alors.

-A demain. Confirma-t-elle, tout sourire. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Sur-ce, Fleur guida Théodore jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément, amoureusement. Puis, après un dernier baiser, Théodore s'était effacé, laissant une Fleur perdue dans ses pensées, qui l'avait suivi du regard depuis sa fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de la première rue venue.

* * *

><p>[<strong>LAVANDE<strong>]

Ne pouvant plus d'être enfermée dans cet intérieur enfumé et confiné, Lavande s'était isolée, une fois encore. Prise d'une soudaine nausée, elle avait ressenti le besoin impérieux et urgent de prendre l'air à défaut de courir aux toilettes, elle savait que déjà elle se sentirait bien mieux si elle se tenait loin de tout ça. Sitôt qu'elle eut posé le pied sur la terrasse, elle fut soulagée de sentir l'air frais circuler dans ses poumons. Elle se sentait simplement revivre, et bon dieu, elle ne retournerait à l'intérieur pour rien au monde. Lavande marcha un peu à l'extérieur, et alla s'asseoir dans la balancelle, non loin de la piscine. Toute la soirée, elle avait réprimé son envie de fumer, ou de boire un verre d'alcool, comme au bon vieux temps. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, par égards pour la petite vie qu'elle abritait en elle depuis à peu près un mois.

Par réflexe, Lavande passa une main tendre et maternelle sur son ventre encore plat. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout ceci était en train de lui arriver, et pourtant…Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée, après tout, quelle adolescente fêtarde et insouciante comme elle pouvait l'être se ferait à une telle idée, surtout aussi rapidement? C'était même presque trop beau pour être vrai, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier malgré tout. Elle connaissait le passé de Drago, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse simplement tout quitter pour elle, et être prêt à assumer cet enfant avec elle, elle n'y croyait simplement pas, c'était impensable.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda une voix non loin d'elle, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées pour le moins moroses.

-Si tu veux. Répondit-elle en reconnaissant Théodore.

Lavande ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Elle ne le connaissait que parce qu'il était le petit-ami d'Hermione. Sinon, il était un mystère à ses yeux. Théodore parlait peu. Il était relativement effacé, il ne traînait qu'avec Blaise et avec Ron. Elle savait qu'il faisait du basket, et qu'il était plutôt bon pour ça. En classe, il était plutôt bon élève. Sans être un intello pour autant, il se défendait plutôt bien. En dehors de ça, elle ne savait rien de lui, rien de rien. Théodore Nott était un mystère. Un foutu mystère sur lequel Hermione s'était cassée les dents. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Peut-être manquait-il cruellement de panache pour être réellement digne de la reine de Roundview. Peut être. Tout n'était que supputations hasardeuses. Elle ne saurait jamais qui était vraiment Théodore Nott, au fond. Elle ne serait jamais assez proche de lui pour le savoir.

Lavande lui glissa un regard en coin. Il était venu s'incruster avec elle, et pourtant, il restait toujours silencieux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était en présence de la copine de son rival? Lavande ne saurait le dire. En tout cas, Théodore venait de coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines et il galérait avec son briquet pour l'allumer. En le voyant faire, Lavande eut un mouvement de recul, mouvement dont Théodore se rendit compte puisqu'il lui lança un regard suspicieux, avant de l'apostropher, rompant ainsi ce silence qui, à la longue, allait devenir réellement oppressant.

-La fumée te gêne? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et curieuse, non sans lui jeter un regard interloquée.

-Un peu. Avoua-t-elle, légèrement contrite, tandis que Théodore hochait lentement la tête avec compréhension.

-Alors, je me passerai bien de nicotine pour cette fois. Déclara-t-il fermement tout en écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamée au sol, avant de la glisser dans son paquet encore plein.

Lavande le fixa longuement, légèrement coite. Il s'agit là du plus grand nombre de phrases qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Théodore, d'habitude, ils se limitaient à un simple bonjour. Elle avait avoué avec quelques réticences que sa cigarette la gênait, et il l'avait tout simplement éteinte sans lui demander pour autant de se justifier. Il aurait très bien pu aller ailleurs, fumer avec le groupe qu'il y avait un peu plus loin, mais non, il restait avec elle, comme si c'était précisément _elle _qu'il était venu voir. Lavande passa une main gênée dans ses longs cheveux blonds, et elle eut de plus en plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi Hermione avait absolument voulu rompre avec lui. D'ailleurs, cette histoire n'était pas vraiment très claire, puisque ça lui semblait trop soudain pour avoir réellement un sens.

Théodore avait l'air vraiment sympathique, mais pour autant, elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Strictement rien. D'ailleurs, de quoi pouvait-elle lui parler, précisément? De sa rupture avec Hermione? Lavande avait beau être une amatrice de potins, surtout les plus croustillants, elle n'avait franchement pas envie de mettre son camarade mal à l'aise, ou pire, lui donner l'impression qu'elle était en train de retourner le couteau dans la plaie encore béante. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant guère quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de lui. Elle se demanda en l'espace d'un instant ce que dirait Drago s'il les voyait ainsi assis, côte à côte, comme les vieux amis qu'ils n'ont jamais été. Elle ne voulait pas causer des ennuis à Théodore, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir Drago sur le dos en plus de toutes les galères qu'il devait traverser en ce moment.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Dit finalement Lavande en risquant un regard vers la villa. Drago n'aimerait sûrement pas nous voir ensemble.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Drago. Affirma Théodore avec aplomb, tandis qu'il se mordillait l'ongle du petit doigt. Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es peut-être une très jolie fille, mais tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance.

-ça, c'est fait. Soupira Lavande en se tassant un peu plus contre le dossier de la balancelle.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'espère que tu le sais. Balbutia Théodore, extrêmement mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains moites…

-Seulement…_elle _est encore là. Souffla Lavande, qui semblait avoir compris là où se trouvait véritablement le problème.

Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gêné. Lavande, elle, se morigénait pour sa stupidité. Elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat, et elle l'avait blessé. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle se doutait que ce serait bien insuffisant. Théodore était un écorché vif, la souffrance suintait par chaque pore de sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir sa peine de là où elle était, et ça déchirait le cœur de la jeune femme de le voir ainsi. Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Je…Je ne voulais pas. Bégaya maladroitement la jeune femme, tandis que Théodore se recroquevillait davantage sur lui-même.

Elle le dévisageait avec une curiosité grandissante, elle se demandait même s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer devant elle. Lavande commençait à réellement paniquer. Il semblait être au plus mal, luttant contre elle ne savait trop quoi, ses démons intérieurs sans aucun doute. Hermione l'avait esquinté, il semblait vidé de sa substance. Lavande avait de la peine pour lui, beaucoup de peine.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Coassa-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il continuait à se ronger furieusement les ongles. Mais tu as raison…_elle _est encore là. Partout. Tout le temps. _elle _me hante. _elle _me fait mal. Et le pire, c'est qu'_elle _s'en fout. Complètement.

Il avait la respiration hachée, saccadée. Pendant sa tirade, sa voix était montée dans les aigus, mais il s'était ressaisi, par orgueil, parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle. En l'espace d'un instant, Lavande s'était demandée s'il parlait de sa mère, ou s'il parlait d'Hermione, et au vu de la fin de sa phrase, la réponse semblait dès lors évidente. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, impuissante face à la douleur du jeune homme. Théodore avait trop vécu, trop d'un coup, son masque était en train de se fendiller à mesure que la colère, la rancœur et le chagrin bouillonnaient en lui. Lavande pouvait ressentir son malaise. Il avait perdu sa mère. Dans la foulée, il avait perdu Hermione. Il perdait tout le monde autour de lui, et elle devinait qu'il avait peur d'être seul.

-Je sais que je ne _la_ vaudrai jamais, mais je suis là, moi. Affirma Lavande en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son camarade. Le fait que je…que je sois avec Drago n'y changera rien. Je ne fais qu'aider un…un _ami. _

Elle avait hésité sur le terme à employer, n'était pas sûre qu'_ami _fût réellement adapté à ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Dans le fond, ils n'étaient rien du tout, pas même potes, ils se fréquentaient juste parce qu'ils faisaient partie du même groupe d'individus, ils n'avaient même pas d'affinités particulières. Pour autant, Lavande ne pouvait pas ignorer sa douleur et faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ne le pouvait pas, de toute manière, elle savait que l'image de Théodore, complètement anéanti, reviendrait la hanter. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était l'écouter. Le prendre dans ses bras. Le réconforter. Peu importait dans le fond que Drago fût son rival, peu importait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

-Je me sens tellement mal. Confessa-t-il, la voix de plus en plus rauque. Je me sens tellement vide, tellement insignifiant. J'ai _mal, _Lavande, tellement mal. Mes sentiments sont en train de me tuer à petit feu. J'aimerais me dire que je peux l'oublier. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je me dégoûte, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Pourquoi? Demanda doucement Lavande en passant un bras autour des épaules tremblante du français. Pourquoi tu te dégoûtes autant?

-J'ai couché avec Fleur. Avoua Théodore, honteux. Plus d'une fois. Et j'ai aimé ça. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait sortir avec moi. Elle a dit oui. On est ensemble, je crois bien. Mais je me sens mal. D'un côté, j'ai envie d'être avec Fleur. D'un autre côté, je me sens coupable vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

Sa voix s'était littéralement brisée lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de son ex. Il laissa échapper un nouveau râle de douleur, bien qu'il refusât de se blottir contre Lavande. Lavande, elle, le serrait tout contre elle, autant que faire se peut. Sa douleur lui donnait les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait si mal pour lui, tellement mal. Théodore lui inspirait confiance. Elle avait envie de se confier à lui. De se confesser.

-Dans un sens, je peux comprendre. Soupira-t-elle d'un air las. Parce que…moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à confesser.

-Du genre? Questionna-t-il en se redressant légèrement, pour fixer son profil parfait.

-Je suis enceinte. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, tout en fermant les yeux. Je sais, ça a l'air fou dit comme ça, mais…je ne suis pas en train de déconner. Ai-je seulement l'air de déconner?

-Je…ouah. Répondit Théodore, qui sur le coup n'était guère loquace. Pour être une nouvelle…c'est une nouvelle. Enfin, je ne te demanderai pas qui est le père du bébé, ça ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il sera là à tes côtés pour l'assumer.

-c'est Drago, le père. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait à son tour. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en parler, pourquoi je me sens horrible également? J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Hermione. Hermione est censée être mon amie, bon sang! Et là, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de coucher avec son ex, et j'ai été suffisamment idiote pour tomber enceinte! Dès la première fois, en plus, je suis vraiment trop nulle.

À côté d'elle, Théodore ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder le ciel étoilé, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Angoissée, Lavande attendait le verdict, verdict qui tardait à venir. Au fond, elle avait peur de l'opinion de Théodore, peut-être parce qu'il avait été si proche d'Hermione. Elle avait si peur de se faire accuser de trahison, ou d'une quelque autre réjouissance du même genre. Lavande se sentait tellement mal. Anxieuse, Lavande entortilla une mèche de cheveux blonds autour de son doigt. Puis, enfin, après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Théodore parla.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, dans la mesure où il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances vous aviez pu _le _faire, mais ce n'était pas forcément à toi de penser à se protéger, tout ça. Mal…Drago a aussi sa part de responsabilité là dedans. Tu n'étais pas seule. Enfin, je pense qu'on n'est jamais prêts à être père, encore moins à seulement 17 ans…mais il n'a pas à t'en blâmer. Tout comme tu n'as pas à te fustiger de la sorte. Parce que ce n'est pas juste.

-et toi? Demanda Lavande, la voix tremblante. Si ça t'était arrivé à toi, tu aurais réagi comment?

Décontenancé, Théodore se tourna vers elle, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, avant de pâlir dangereusement.

-Quoi, tu insinues qu'Hermione…

-Non, pas du tout! S'écria Lavande, qui comprenait parfaitement où Théodore avait voulu en venir. Je…je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que…tu es un mec, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non? Je voulais simplement avoir ton avis sur la question, rien de bien méchant. De toute façon, s'il y avait quelque chose, ce ne serait certainement pas à moi qu'Hermione irait se confier.

Elle avait dit ces quelques mots avec une pointe d'amertume que Théodore ne manqua pas de relever. Lavande se sentait-elle donc exclue à ce point? Ou avait-elle pris le large d'elle-même, craignant que son petit secret, à la longue, soit découvert? Théodore finit par hocher la tête doucement. Il soupira longuement, puis, comme Lavande l'avait requis, il finit par donner son opinion.

-Eh bien…pour tout te dire, au départ, j'aurais eu peur. Comme je te l'ai dit, on n'est jamais vraiment prêts à être père, encore moins à 17 ans. J'aurais fuit. Mais après…je pense que je serais revenu. Surtout si j'aime la fille. J'aurais assumé avec elle, même si ça m'avait foutu la trouille. Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas dormir tranquille tout en sachant que ma descendance se balade dans la nature, tu comprends? Je ressentirais le besoin de connaître mon fils ou ma fille. Je me sentirais coupable de laisser cet enfant orphelin.

Lavande ne manqua pas de remarquer que Théodore semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Du regard, elle l'invita à se confier. Elle vit Théodore se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, perdu dans ses songes, puis, il se décida enfin à parler, estimant que de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Quoiqu'il arrive, Lavande ne le jugerait pas.

-Si je dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai appris que j'ai été adopté. Je ne sais même pas qui sont mes vrais parents. D'un côté, j'ai envie de savoir qui ils sont, mais d'un autre…je ne suis pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Tu sais…pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné. Abandonner un enfant est un acte terrible, et…je ne veux pas me rendre compte que s'ils sont encore ensemble aujourd'hui, ils ont peut-être eu un autre enfant, ou qu'ils ont complètement oublié jusqu'à mon existence même. Mon…Mon père a dit qu'il me soutiendrait dans mes démarches si je devais en faire mais tu vois, je ne sais même pas si je dois fouiller dans le passé…qui sait ce que je pourrais y trouver…

-D'un côté, objecta Lavande, si tu ne fais pas de recherches simplement par peur de la vérité…tu pourrais le regretter amèrement plus tard. Je veux dire…tu as l'opportunité de le faire, ne la laisse pas passer. Moi, en tout cas, je t'encourage à aller dans cette direction.

-Je suis désolé. finit-il par dire, la tête baissée. Je suis désolé que Drago soit le père de ton enfant.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, Théodore. Souffla Lavande, en le regardant très sérieusement. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, tu vois. Il a dit qu'il serait là pour l'enfant, que j'aie décidé d'avorter ou de le garder.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé? Interrogea Théodore, réellement soucieux de connaître la décision de la jeune femme.

-Disons que mes croyances religieuses m'interdisent d'avorter. Dit-elle avec fatalité. Ca n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre, tu sais. Crois-moi, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre pendant des jours, sans parvenir à me décider. D'un côté, je ne me voyais pas gâcher ma vie en étant mère si jeune, j'avais encore tant à voir, tant à apprendre, j'étais bien trop insouciante pour être mère, j'étais l'écervelée de service, trop irresponsable…et d'un autre côté…j'ai ma famille, mes croyances, on est catholiques alors tu penses. Et puis, c'est peut-être idiot à dire, mais…j'aime déjà cet enfant. Je me plais à m'imaginer quelle serait ma vie s'il était là. Comment, à mon âge, on pourrait avoir envie d'un enfant, sérieusement? Mais maintenant qu'il est là…

Elle s'interrompit, se perdant ainsi dans ses pensées. Elle soupira longuement, et leva légèrement la tête lorsque Théodore avait esquissé un mouvement à côté d'elle. Théodore se frotta la nuque, légèrement confus, puis, il avança une main timide vers le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme. Ce geste toucha particulièrement Lavande. Alors, elle lui adressa un sourire véritable et sincère, auquel Théodore répondit timidement. Soudainement, Lavande eut une idée. Cette idée allait probablement déplaire à Drago, mais qu'importe, elle saurait s'imposer. Il n'était pas seul à prendre les décisions, après tout.

-Théodore…je peux te demander une faveur? S'enquit-elle, timidement, attirant l'attention du jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.

-Bien sûr. Répondit le principal intéressé tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-ça te dirait…d'être son parrain?

Lavande regretta d'avoir posé cette question sitôt qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres. Elle aurait vraiment dû en parler à Drago auparavant, mais d'un autre côté, Théodore semblait être le meilleur candidat à ce poste. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas son compagnon accepter Harry ou Ron en tant que parrains pour son fils ou sa fille, alors, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de le convaincre. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait mal d'avoir pensé à Théodore en ces termes, accepter sa proposition reviendrait sans doute à trahir Hermione puisqu'elle n'était visiblement pas au courant de cette grossesses. Pour un peu, Lavande hésiterait à lui faire jurer de garder le secret, même s'il était _évident _que Théodore était quelqu'un de confiance, honnête et droit. De toute manière, ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione, Lavande comptait bien le faire elle-même, dès leur retour en Angleterre, d'ailleurs, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, à la longue, la jeune Brown ne supportait même plus les cachotteries et les non-dits, alors qu'elle était bien la première à s'en régaler, d'ordinaire.

-Je…répondit finalement le jeune homme, troublé par la demande impromptue de son interlocutrice. Ce serait avec plaisir. J'en serais honoré, même.

-Tu…Tu es sérieux? Bredouilla Lavande, qui ne revenait toujours pas de la réponse donnée par le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait empêché d'accepter, sérieusement?

-Hermione. Avoua finalement Lavande, à contrecoeur, tant elle avait peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Si c'Est-ce qui t'effraie, alors, n'aie aucune crainte, je ne dirai rien à Hermione, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. D'ailleurs, je ne lui parle plus, alors j'ai encore moins de raisons d'aller lui dire.

Lavande se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à son tour. Elle était désolée de savoir que Théodore et Hermione ne se parlaient même plus. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il en aille autrement, ils formaient un si beau couple. Elle était également désolée que Drago et Théodore ne s'entendaient pas. Lavande n'était probablement pas au courant de toute l'histoire, mais selon elle, Théodore était un brave garçon qui tenait encore debout malgré toutes les claques qu'il s'était pris dans la gueule. Lavande était gênée. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de juger Théodore, sans toute trop influencée par Drago pour se forger son opinion propre. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'osait pas trop aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il pensait, sans doute pace qu'elle fuyait les conflits comme la peste.

-Elle me parlait beaucoup de toi, tu sais. Finit-elle par lâcher, une petite moue accrochée aux lèvres. Ne…Ne crois surtout pas que j'essaie de te donner de faux espoirs ou quoi…Mais je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cette fin plutôt brutale et irréfléchie. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est suspect, et pas qu'un peu.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Lavande. Coupa Théodore, qui avait recommencé à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord, comme tu voudras. Soupira la blonde, quelque peu lourdement. Cela dit…si je puis te donner un conseil…ne lâche pas l'affaire.

-Ne te fatigue pas, je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai couché avec Fleur. Et je n'ai même pas honte. je devrais en rougir…mais même pas. Je…Je me sens vide de l'intérieur, j'ai du néant à la place de la cervelle. Je suis paumé, Lavande, tu comprends?

-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Dit-elle, doucement. Et c'est la fille qui a trouvé le moyen de tomber enceinte dès sa première fois qui te le dit. Après tout, qui serais-je pour te critiquer, franchement? Je sais très bien ce que les gens vont penser de moi. Je les vois déjà me regarder de bas en haut avec mépris, me traiter de traînée. Pourtant, si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien, parce que maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a un sens. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été douée pour grand-chose, à part pour le _cheerleading, _les potins, et glousser comme une dinde. Mon niveau scolaire n'est pas extraordinaire, et je suis souvent vue comme une écervelée de première catégorie. Je…je survis.

- Comme nous tous, Lavande. Assura Théodore, de sa voix grave et profonde tout en se tournant vers la jolie blonde, qui affichait désormais une moue maussade. On a tous un fardeau à porter, qui que l'on soit. Ce serait mentir que de prétendre que tout va bien dans notre vie. Même ceux qui ont une vie parfaite ont des vieilles blessures au cœur que même le temps ne pourra pas effacer.

Alors, Théodore regarda le ciel, songeur. Lavande étudia son profil attentivement, se demandant en l'espace d'un instant si se faire observer ainsi ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. A en croire ses traits durcis et son regard sombre, Théodore avait dû en traverser, des épreuves. Lavande avait su que sa mère était décédée il n'y a pas longtemps, et elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un. La blonde s'humecta la lèvre inférieure, avant de déclarer d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

- J'aime croire que de là haut, _ils _nous surveillent. _Ils _sont là à chaque décision que l'on doit prendre, et quoiqu'il arrive, _ils _seront fiers de nous.

-Tu as perdu quoi, toi? Osa-t-il demander, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris là où elle voulait en venir.

-Mon père. Se contenta-t-elle de dire simplement, en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il s'est suicidé quand j'étais toute jeune. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, mais la mort de Pansy, eh bien, ça m'a secouée.

Théodore hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Alors, doucement, il ouvrit les bras, pour permettre à Lavande de s'y blottir. La jeune femme soupira longuement, avant de se pelotonner contre son torse. Elle trembla presque d'entendre son cœur cogner au fond de sa cage thoracique. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant bercer par le rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Elle était envoûtée par son odeur, un parfum suave aux accents musqués, et elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Théodore était la nouvelle coqueluche de Roundview, détrônant ainsi Drago Malefoy, détenteur du titre pendant plusieurs années consécutives. Théodore était tranquille et rassurant. Et Lavande, plus que tout, regrettait de ne pas avoir appris à le connaître plus tôt, il en valait très certainement la peine.

- Hermione ne mesure pas la connerie qu'elle a faite en te quittant. Déclara finalement Lavande, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et tu ne dois jamais en douter.

Théodore ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder un point fixe devant lui. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué, cependant, c'était que plus loin, une personne n'avait rien manqué de cette scène, et bouillonnait sur place. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'heure des explications et des règlements de compte allait bientôt sonner.

* * *

><p>[<strong>HARRY<strong>]

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, jaillissant de l'obscurité à la lumière. Il les ferma presque immédiatement, aveuglé par la lueur crue des néons accrochés au plafond. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avec difficulté, puis, il grimaça. Il se sentait vaseux, comme si un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. Il était cassé de toutes parts, et surtout, une douleur vive lui martelait impitoyablement le crâne. Où était-il? Il n'était pas chez les Dursley, c'était certain. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, de la même façon qu'il ne savait plus trop bien comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était au plus mal, et que ses souvenirs étaient particulièrement confus, pour ne pas dire inexistants. Le Survivant, qui n'avait jamais mérité son nom autant qu'en cet instant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant de se réhabituer à la lumière tant bien que mal.

-Harry, tu es réveillé?

Il lui sembla entendre la voix d'Hermione dans le lointain, et c'était tellement lointain qu'Harry avait cru que sa mémoire vacillante lui avait joué un vilain tour. Si ça se trouvait, Hermione n'était même pas ici, il ne s'agissait que d'une fabulation de son esprit détraqué. Si seulement il pouvait ouvrir les yeux pour de bon, tout serait tellement plus simple, oui mais voilà, ses paupières ne semblaient pas décidées à coopérer. Harry crut remuer faiblement son index, mais il fut incapable de bouger sa main. Elle était anormalement raide, comme si toutes ses articulations s'étaient fracturées puis mal ressoudées.

-Harry? Tu me vois?

Il entendit encore une fois la voix d'Hermione, beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci. Elle était là, tout près, presque à portée de main, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir, l'effort lui paraissait tellement surhumain. De plus, il avait des vertiges, la tête qui tournait comme une toupie infernale. Il aurait voulu appeler son amie, murmurer son prénom, mais même ça, il en était incapable, sa bouche était trop sèche, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du papier de verre. Si seulement on avait pu lui donner un verre d'eau, tout aurait été pour le mieux, mais dans la mesure où il était incapable d'exprimer son besoin, comment les autres pouvaient le deviner, tous autant qu'ils étaient?

-Harry, ça va aller. Le rassura Hermione, encore une fois. Je suis là. Parvati aussi. Elle est partie chercher un café, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir. Si tu veux, je peux même l'appeler maintenant pour lui dire que tu es réveillé. Harry, tu veux que j'appelle Parvati?

Clignement de paupières précipités. Harry, par ce procédé, appelait à l'aide. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'Hermione disait, déjà parce que le débit était rapide, mais aussi parce qu'il avait zappé quelques détails, faute d'avoir eu le temps de tout enregistrer. Il avait peut-être le cerveau lent, mais tout de même, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un tracteur alors, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, tout du moins le croyait-il.

-Non, c'est bon, ça ira. Répondit-il péniblement, au prix d'un effort considérable.

-Tu veux quelque chose d'autre? Interrogea Hermione, qui venait enfin d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Mes lunettes. Parvint-il à coasser d'une voix brisée.

Il avait besoin de mettre ses lunettes, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait si mal aux yeux, qu'il voyait si peu ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient en train de travailler bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, et forcément, par une simple relation de cause à effets, il attrapait mal à la tête. Il aurait bien demandé de l'aspirine, pour calmer son début de migraine, mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop exigeant, ainsi se contenterait-il de faire sans.

-J'ai mal. Murmura-t-il, dans un souffle.

-Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière? Il y a de la morphine dans ta perfusion. Je peux leur demander d'ouvrir un peu le robinet pour accélérer le débit…Tiens, voilà tes lunettes. Tu veux à boire aussi? Mon pauvre, tu dois être assoiffé. Bois un peu, tu arriveras peut-être à parler plus facilement.

Harry se crispa. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Hermione d'être aussi empressée, aussi…indescriptible. Harry, pour un peu, en aurait perdu son latin. Il se redressa un peu plus, avant de mettre ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Sa vue s'était nettement améliorée, c'était déjà ça, maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le mal de crâne passe enfin. Ensuite, il accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau qu'Hermione lui tendait, et il sentit avec bonheur le liquide rouler au fond de sa gorge asséchée. Il en aurait presque réclamé un autre verre, mais mieux valait rester raisonnable, s'il buvait beaucoup, il risquait d'avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes dans peu de temps et ça n'allait pas être pratique de s'y rendre tout en traînant la perfusion derrière lui.

-Ca va mieux? S'enquit Hermione, timidement, qui était revenue s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Merci, Hermione. Coassa Harry avec reconnaissance, tandis que le visage fatigué de son amie se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

-Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre?

-Non, merci. Où est Parvati?

-Je te l'ai dit, elle est partie prendre l'air. Tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas les hôpitaux en temps normal, alors tu penses qu'être là tous les jours, c'est un peu dur pour elle.

-Parvati était là? S'étonna-t-il, surpris que sa propre petite amie ait réussi à braver son aversion des hôpitaux pour rester à son chevet.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Hermione, qui souriait toujours. On se relayait pour veiller sur toi. Et Parvati était là, tout le temps. Elle refusait de partir même si les visites étaient terminées. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait restée dormir ici, en te tenant la main. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Harry. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir à tes côtés.

-Je sais. Admit Harry en se blottissant dans l'oreiller, confortablement calé contre celui-ci. Et toi? Que fais-tu là? Tu n'es pas censée être en France, avec les autres?

-Oh…répondit Hermione, visiblement embarrassée par la question de son ami. J'ai décidé à la dernière minute de ne pas y aller. Ici, tu aurais eu plus besoin de moi que eux, là bas.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea-t-il, tout en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux. Tu semblais vraiment emballée par ce séjour, comment as-tu pu décider du jour au lendemain d'y renoncer? Je te connais, Hermione, je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, l'air contrit. Harry avait bien remarqué l'éclat de tristesse qui était passé dans le regard marron de la jeune femme. Hermione semblait si vulnérable en cet instant qu'Harry eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, très fort. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée, elle qui était championne pour s'attirer des ennuis en tous genres? Surtout que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de se débiner de la sorte. Elle était forte et courageuse, elle résistait aux tempêtes, elle serrait les dents et attendait que ça se passait.

-Théodore et moi avons cassé. Avoua-t-elle enfin, d'un ton morne, alors que ses lèvres s'étaient tordues en un rictus désabusé. Non, enfin, je veux dire…j'ai rompu avec Théodore.

-Mais pourquoi? Interrogea Harry, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Vous alliez si bien ensemble. Et vous étiez heureux tous les deux, non?

-On était heureux, oui. Répondit Hermione, légèrement songeuse. Mais il valait mieux pour nous qu'on s'arrête là. On aurait fini par se détruire l'un l'autre. Ça n'aurait pas été viable.

-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, Hermione. Lui asséna Harry tout en rivant ses yeux verts dans ceux plus sombres de son amie.

-Tu connais mes tendances destructrices. Éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu devines celles de Théodore. Le cocktail est potentiellement explosif.

-C'est faux. Contra Harry, avec aplomb. Tu sais ce qu'il y a, Hermione? C'est que cette fois, tu es véritablement tombée amoureuse. C'est l'amour, le vrai, celui qui retourne les tripes et qui fait mal, au fond, et c'est précisément ça qui t'a fait peur. Tu as craint de t'y brûler les ailes, alors, tu t'es enfuie, lâchement, parce que ne pouvais pas assumer tes sentiments. Tu as préféré les tuer avant même qu'ils ne te dévorent, tout en espérant que ça fasse le moins de dégâts possibles.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Articula Hermione, faiblement, alors que son regard s'était agrandi sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

-Tu sais Hermione, reprit Harry, imperturbable, c'est que tu trouveras n'importe quelle excuse pour te disculper. Mais le fait est que tu y as plongé, à pieds joints, même. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort à partir du moment même où tu as voulu lui donner ta virginité. Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as jamais pu faire l'amour avec la Fouine? Tu n'as jamais pu, parce que tu n'en étais pas amoureuse. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'était d'aimer, Hermione, et aimer, ça ne se résume pas à se tenir la main et à se faire des bisous dans les couloirs du lycée. Aimer, parfois, ça fait mal, on souffre, mais avec l'autre, on est capables de tout surmonter. Si tu passes ta vie à fuir, alors tu seras toujours malheureuse. Si tu te barres à la première difficulté, alors c'est sûr, c'est foutu. Il est temps de grandir un peu, Hermione.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça à son amie, mais apparemment, ça dormait là, au plus profond de lui, il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'il s'exprime, il avait besoin de lui dire. C'était une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, depuis le jour même où Hermione a rencontré Théodore. Harry avait été le premier sceptique quant à leur relation, mais il avait été convaincu dès lors qu'il les avait vus ensemble. Ils étaient aussi photogéniques que fusionnels, il y avait une sacrée alchimie entre eux et Harry n'en démordait pas, il n'était pas persuadé qu'Hermione puisse retrouver une telle alchimie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son duo avec Malefoy faisait bien piètre figure à côté.

-La vérité, Harry, reprit Hermione d'une voix brisée, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de grandir. Tu sais, je suis toujours apparue comme la plus mature de nous tous, mais au fond, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Quand tu t'aperçois que ton conte de fée, ce n'est que du vent, que pire encore, il se fendille de part en part sans que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit, ça fait mal, Harry. Ça te fout en l'air.

-Je sais, Hermione. Répondit-il sombrement, légèrement songeur. On passe tous par là, tu sais? Grandir, c'est aussi se prendre des claques dans la gueule. Tu continueras à t'en prendre, Hermione. Tes illusions vont continuer à crever une à une…mais ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, parce que tu vas créer d'autres rêves, d'autres désirs. La mort de tes rêves actuels ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne vas plus jamais en avoir.

-On devient adultes, Harry, et ça me terrifie. On arrive déjà tous au bac, et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma putain de vie. J'ai des bonnes notes en classe, oui, mais encore? À quoi ça va me servir? À quoi bon, si je n'ai pas d'objectif à réaliser, pas d'ambition? Je vais arriver dans le monde des adultes sans savoir comment m'y prendre, je vais devoir me démerder et c'est ça le pire.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule pour faire tes choix. Rappela Harry avec sagesse. Nous sommes tous là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va plus au lycée en Septembre que l'on ne se verra plus jamais, bien au contraire. Certes, ce sera un peu compliqué de se réunir comme avant, mais rien n'est insurmontable.

Harry avait toujours cru dur comme fer en l'amitié, selon lui, il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux que l'on pouvait avoir, avant même l'amour. Les amours passent, les amitiés restent. Harry avait toujours souffert d'un certain manque d'amour, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand il était petit, et son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas vraiment été bons princes envers lui. Harry avait trouvé tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin chez ses amis. Il y avait Hermione, bien sûr, il y avait Ron, qui était aussi tout important qu'elle, mais il y avait tous les autres, tous les membres de leur petite bande sans exception, y compris cet idiot de Malefoy auquel il avait fini par s'attacher malgré l'apparente bisbille qu'il y avait entre eux.

Harry se blottit dans les couvertures, las. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et fixa le plafond, légèrement songeur. Ses blessures étaient encore un peu douloureuses -des coups de poignard, ce n'était pas anodin - mais il réalisait qu'il avait eu de la chance, cette nuit là, que quelqu'un avait dû veiller sur lui avec bienveillance, empêchant la mort de l'emporter comme elle l'aurait dû. C'était à croire que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée. C'était qu'il devait y avoir un Dieu quelque part. à côté de lui, Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle resta un long moment à se contempler les pieds, comme s'ils étaient particulièrement passionnants, puis, en un élan, un seul, elle se leva et vint étreindre Harry avec force. Harry serra son amie en retour et lui caressa les cheveux, doucement.

-Tu m'as manqué. Lui avoua Hermione, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou. Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de crétin, ne me refais jamais plus un coup pareil sinon je te ressusciterai pour te tuer ensuite de mes propres mains.

-C'est une impossibilité biologique que tu me dis là. Argua Harry, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Même. Soutint Hermione avec aplomb. Tu auras compris l'idée. J'ai _besoin_ de toi, Harry, on a tous besoin de toi.

-Je rejoins Hermione. Ajouta la voix amusée de Parvati, qui revenait avec ses deux gobelets de café.

En reconnaissant cette voix, Harry tourna légèrement la tête. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant l'indienne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Harry lui adressa un sourire maladroit, tandis que Parvati lui retournait un immense sourire, quoique noyé dans ses larmes. Reste qu'elle abandonna les deux gobelets fumants sur la petite table appuyée contre le mur, puis elle alla presque littéralement se jeter sur ses deux amis encore enlacés, s'ajoutant à l'étreinte. Elle les serra tous les deux, à les en étouffer, elle se fichait bien qu'elle risquait de se faire appeler Arthur d'être montée sur le lit de la sorte, que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de se livrer à des effusions d'amitié et d'amour, mais qu'importait dans le fond, Harry était revenu et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Je…je vais vous laisser. Marmonna Hermione en s'extrayant du câlin collectif, non sans passer une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux emmêlés. J'imagine que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. Je passerai plus tard.

-Et ton café? S'inquiéta Parvati, qui la sondait de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Je vais le prendre en passant, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Hermione, qui arborait des traces de larmes récentes sur ses joues. À plus tard, les amoureux!

-à plus tard, Hermione! Lança Harry, alors qu'Hermione franchissait la porte de la petite chambre. Et merci!

Hermione ne répondit rien, et lui lança en lieu et place de la réponse un sourire crispé. Elle adressa un signe de la main timide au couple, puis elle disparut pour de bon dans le couloir, en emportant effectivement son café au passage. Harry resta le regard fixé sur la porte désormais close, puis il reporta toute son attention, son entière attention sur Parvati. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, quoique son teint hâlé était bien plus terne que d'habitude.

-Tu aurais dû te reposer. Lui dit Harry avec sérieux, alors qu'il repoussait des mèches brunes du visage de l'indienne, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes d'émotion.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Répondit Parvati en le serrant avec force. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'abandonner, et même si j'étais repartie chez moi après les heures de visite, je n'aurais de toute façon pas réussi à dormir, ne sachant pas si tu allais revenir un jour.

-Mais maintenant, je suis là. Fit remarquer Harry en caressant les lèvres pleines de Parvati du bout des doigts. Et je ne compte pas davantage partir.

Le sourire de Parvati s'élargit. Des larmes fugaces roulèrent tout de même sur le visage fatigué de la jeune femme. Alors, sans guère tenir plus longtemps, Parvati se pencha et vint capturer ses lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser, un baiser qui avait le goût de leurs retrouvailles. Doucement, Harry fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle venait de passer une jambe à travers celles d'Harry pour être un peu plus à l'aise. Elle était blottie contre son torse, tout contre lui, et elle l'embrassait avec ardeur, heureuse de le revoir vivant et presque en un seul morceau.

Bien sûr, Harry se doutait qu'elle voudrait savoir ce qui s'est passé, qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse à peine éludée, mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions lourdes de sens, encore moins aux révélations choc. L'interrogatoire pouvait bien attendre. Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter d'elle, de leurs retrouvailles, et c'était bien tout, il n'avait guère besoin de davantage pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Il est plus fun que le précédent, non? S'agissant des menaces de mort proférées envers Hermione, je décline toute responsabilité et je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat! Je pense qu'à nouveau, dans ce chapitre, deux options se présentent: soit vous aurez encore plus envie de la trucider, parce qu'elle ose larguer Théodore, et jouer les martyrs ensuite, soit vous aurez de la compassion pour elle, parce que elle est malheureuse sans son Théo, mais pas lui, vu qu'apparemment, il est déjà passé à autre chose, niéhéhé. Sinon, je suis heureuse de vois présenter mon premier slash. Bon, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, et je pense avoir foiré, mais…I DID IT! J'ai rougi plus d'une fois en l'écrivant, mais je me suis forcée un peu haha. C'était vraiment la première fois que j'écrivais du slash, so, désolée pour les énormités que j'aurais pu écrire (sans mauvais jeu de mots, hum.), je suis ouverte à toute suggestion pour m'améliorer. Bref, c'est à présent officiel, Good Morning Bristol joue les prolongations: la fic ne fera plus 15 mais 20 chapitres, en plus de l'épilogue. Dans le prochain chapitre, nos héros se trouveraient toujours en France, ils seront donc de retour à Bristol dans le chapitre 13. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour écrire la suite, vraiment. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour boucler ce chapitre d'ici la fin Septembre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y replonger. Du coup, ce sera pour début Octobre, et les prochains arriveront tous les mois. Maintenant que les cours ont repris, ça sera plus dur d'écrire, puis même, écrire pas loin de 60 pages word en une semaine, c'est impossible, à moins d'y être H24. Un mois, donc, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. J'avais songé à diviser chaque chapitre en deux, mais non, ça casserait mon rythme, à savoir que tous les personnages figurent dans un chapitre pour que leur storyline puisse être correctement suivie. J'espère qu'après tout ce temps d'attente, j'aurai encore des lecteurs, mais bon xD On verra bien. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis sur ma fiction, ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Gros bisous, et au mois prochain pour la suite!<p> 


End file.
